Oceano de sentimientos
by bory-chan
Summary: Yazawa Nico tenia toda su vida resuelta. Terminando su carrera de "gastronomia" se haria con el puesto de cheff principal en su trabajo, ganando fama y renombre en todo Japón. Oh asi seria, hasta que cierta pelirroja le haria desear una nueva forma de vida. Como saldra Nico del oceano de sentimientos donde esta inmersa. Que es mas importante el amor o la realización personal.
1. CUANDO TE CONOCI

" **OCÉANO DE SENTIMIENTOS"**

 _Antes que nada hola, este es mi primer fanfic, así que les dejare unas pequeñas aclaraciones antes de que comiencen a disfrutar de esta loca y romántica lectura._

 _Primero que nada debo especificar que esta es una historia cuya pareja principal es NicoMaki y conforme avance la historia van a ir apareciendo otras tantas parejitas también muy shippeables xD. Además de que algunos de los capítulos tendrán contenido_ _ **lemmon**_ _, así que si no les gusta este tipo de fics les pido que no lo lean._

 _Segunda aclaración aquí las chicas andan entre los 20's por lo que algunas ya trabajan y otras andan en la mitad de su carrera profesional._

 _Tercera, aquí el grupo de school idol µ's, NO EXISTE y por lo tanto no todas las chicas aparecerán o se conocerán enseguida._

 _Y cuarta y tal vez la más importante he respetado a medida de lo posible las personalidades de los personajes, sin embargo tal vez para algunos no les parezca así, pero es que me estoy basando no solo en el anime sino también en el manga y en los diarios de acuerdo._

 _Bueno ya le paro a mi choro y los dejó continuar con la lectura._

" _Por cierto ni love live ni ninguno de los personajes de anime que aparecen a lo largo de esta historia me pertenecen"_

 _ **Capítulo 1. Cuando te conocí**_

Tal vez te preguntarás que hace una chica como yo, de hermosa figura, bajita, cabello negro y ojos rojos cual rubís, sentada sola en una banca de parque un viernes por la noche, pues la respuesta es muy simple me encuentro aquí esperando a la persona más complicada y linda del planeta.

¿Qué? ¿Que como la conocí? Pues fue hace casi un año en ese momento todo en mi vida era perfecto, pues verán había comenzado a realizar mis prácticas profesionales en un restaurante cinco estrellas especializado en cocina internacional (cosa que era excelente ya que mi sueño es convertirme en la cheff No. 1 de todo Japón), al principio solo hacia tareas menores como checar la lista de provisiones o lavar platos, pero en un corto tiempo logre hacerme asistente del cheff a cargo.

Además gracias a mi buen desempeño logré que el dueño me diera empleo a tiempo parcial, de esta manera podría apoyar un poco a mi madre con los estudios de mis hermanos, y bueno también admito que era grandioso porque de esta forma podría al fin independizarme; por lo que rente un pequeño departamento el cual compartiría con Nozomi mi mejor amiga desde bachillerato y otra de las razones por las cuales mi vida era excelente.

Nozomi podría ser bromista y en ocasiones increíblemente extraña pero sin duda era una de las personas más responsables y más comprometidas, por lo que me encantaba la idea de que fuese ella quien viviría conmigo; además de que sabe entenderme a la perfección de hecho es un poco atemorizante porque en ocasiones sabe lo que pienso o siento incluso antes de darme cuenta. El primer día que pasamos en ese departamento fue increíble, recuerdo que ese día prepare pasta " _Pomodoro"_ (cuya salsa es a base de tomate).

-¿Y bueno Nozomi que tal estuvo?- le pregunte mientras me dirigía al fregadero con los platos sucios.

-Mmm pues no estuvo mal- decía haciendo un pequeño puchero mientras se dirigía hacia mí- pero sigo creyendo que nuestra primera cena debió ser " _Yakiniku"_ (carne de ternera, cerdo o en ocasiones pollo, asada a la parrilla y pasada por varias salsas como soja, sésamo y otras).

-Cielos tú y el _yakiniku,_ hay mejores comidas que esa. ¿Sabes?- le decía frunciendo el ceño y dándole por completo la espalda mientras me concentraba en los platos- tienes a una cheff internacional y solo la quieres para preparar carne.

-Es que tu carne es deliciosa Nicocchi- me dijo haciéndome que me pusiera completamente roja- Además sabes que no solo te quiero para eso- la escuche decirme muy cerca- pero bien cheff internacional, dígame cual es el postre.

-Pos…post… postre, crees que mereces postre, después de no alabar mi cocina- le decía nerviosa por su aparente proximidad así que termine con los platos y me quite el mandil de la cintura- No prepare postre pero hay un poco de pudin en el…- antes de terminar de hablar y antes de siquiera notarlo los brazos de Nozomi se aferraron con fuerza a mi cintura.

-¡E.. Etto! ¿No…Nozomi que haces?- de un segundo al otro su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío.

-Sabes el pudin suena bien, pero creó que encontré algo más apetitoso Ni…co…cchi- me dijo esto último de una seductora manera y con un movimiento rápido giro mi cuerpo dejándolo frente al suyo, acortando la ya de por si escasa distancia entre ambas y aprisionando mis labios con los suyos fundiéndonos en un cálido y seductor beso.

No se cómo paso pero de un momento a otro pasamos de la cocina a la habitación principal, lo único que tenía claro era el calor que me trasmitía cada una de las caricias que me otorgaba Nozomi, la suavidad con la que sus labios recorrían mi cuello y la ágil rudeza con la que sus manos recorrían de arriba a abajo mi vientre y mis costados. Mi cuerpo no hacía más que estremecerse a su tacto, así que como si de una necesidad se tratara estire mi mano derecha atrayendo su rostro hacia el mío para besar de nuevo sus labios; fue entonces cuando sentí de nuevo el calor aumentar dentro de mí. Nozomi por fin dirigió su mano hacia aquella parte de mi cuerpo que tanto la necesitaba y… y… ESPEREN!

Lo siento creo que me desvíe un poco del tema principal, en fin como pueden ver mi vida pintaba bastante bien, hasta ese día cuando conocí a Nishikino Maki. Sólo dios sabe cómo ha cambiado mi manera de ser esa chica, porque bueno hasta hace unos meses yo era una chica bastante relajada y prácticamente tenía mi vida planeada. Y ahora… ahora no sé ni cómo diablos me siento, hay ocasiones en las que sólo necesitó ver esos lindos ojos violetas para q todo sea grandioso y hay otras tantas en las que solo quisiera tomar su lindo cuello blanco y apretarlo.

-Cielos. ¡Aarg Maki-chan IDIOTA!- muy bien suficiente de drama supongo que necesito regresar un poco y contarte cómo fue que llegué a este punto a mis solo 22 años.

Pues como te decía empecé a trabajar a tiempo parcial en el restaurante donde ejercía mis prácticas el cual por cierto se llama _"Fortuna Imperatrix Mundi"_ , era un viernes como cualquier otro, el lugar estaba bastante lleno por lo cual la cocina era un verdadero caos la gente iba y venía con platos y cacerolas de un lado a otro, el cheff a cargo el señor Eugenio (un tipo alto, caucásico y pelirrojo) no paraba de gritar órdenes a todos incluyéndome.

Era bastante inusual que el cheff estuviese tan alterado, generalmente era un tipo amable incluso hasta risueño, sin embargo ahora estaba completamente tenso, no paraba de gritarle a Maya (la nueva asistente general) la pobre chica no sabía ni a dónde meterse. Eugenio no dejo de gritarle hasta que noto que Maya dejo de sollozar y empezó a llorar enserio, después de aquello se disculpó y me pidió que acompañara a la chica al sanitario y la ayudará a calmarse.

Una vez en el baño (de empleados) la ayude a calmarse y cuando nos disponíamos a volver a la cocina nos encontramos con una hermosa joven de cabello rojizo y ojos color violeta, así que de la manera más respetuosa y formal que pude me acerque a ella y le dije:

-Disculpe señorita pero creo que se extravío, el baño de damas para los clientes está del otro lado- ella fijo sus hermosos y profundos ojos violetas en mis orbes rubís, por un momento fue como si todo a nuestro alrededor se congelara, después sólo se limitó a asentir.

-Oh si claro, es solo que deseaba estirar un poco las piernas, estar tanto tiempo sentada cansa- al terminar de hablar sólo miro nerviosamente hacia los lados, por lo cual me atreví a hablarle nuevamente.

-Perdón pero ¿se encuentra usted bien?- después de esto Maya me dijo que volvería a la cocina, me disculpe por no acompañarla de vuelta y nuevamente dirigir mi mirada hacia aquella chica- Disculpe señorita pero en verdad se encuentra...- sin dejarme terminar tomo mi brazo con fuerza mientras me pedía que la sacara de ahí.

Su actitud era sin duda extraña y a la vez atemorizante, pero algo me decía que el porqué de su actitud tenía que ver con el hombre de traje oscuro que se aproximaba hacia donde nos encontrábamos, por lo cual sin pensarlo dos veces tome su mano y la conduje por la puerta anexa que usábamos para recibir las entregas. Una vez afuera ella parecía un poco incomoda por lo cual me dispuse a hablarle de cosas sin importancia como el clima, el trabajo e incluso de música.

Cuando mencione la música su cuerpo el cual había permanecido tenso hasta ese momento se relajó y un hermoso brillo pareció iluminar esos ojos violetas, cosa que me dejo por completo embelesada era una sensación magnética era como si pudiese permanecer durante horas observando aquellos ojos, no desperté de ese bello transe hasta que note que se inclinaba hacia mí mirándome extrañada.

-Lo lamento, decías algo- decía mientras me erguía por completo. Rayos ahora debe de pensar que soy una idiota o peor aún debe de creer que soy extraña por quedármele viendo de esa forma, pero que me está pasando.

-Vaya que eres distraída Yazawa-san- me decía dirigiendo su mirada hacia el gafete en mi pecho izquierdo- te preguntaba que si tocas algún instrumento.

-Solo con Nico está bien. Y no toco ningún instrumento, soy más de cantar- uff parece que no se dio cuenta- de hecho me encanta cantar, mi primer sueño era convertirme en idol, pero una vez que salí del instituto me di cuenta que debía renunciar a muchas cosas para lograrlo, así que opte por realizar mi segundo sueño que es el de convertirme en la mejor cheff de Japón.

-Pero porque renunciaste a tu primer sueño, acaso…- la expresión de la chica frente a mí reflejaba confusión e incluso un poco de coraje, sabia a donde se encaminaba esto por lo cual decidí interrumpirla.

-Es complicado sabes, además yo no diría que renuncie más bien elegí el sueño que me resultaba más próximo, incluso sigo cantando, deberías verme en la noche de talentos de "µ's" arraso con todos los participantes- le dije con completo orgullo- pero tú, por el lindo collar que descansa sobre tu pecho, apuesto a que tocas el piano- le decía esto señalando con mi dedo el pequeño dije de oro con forma de piano que colgaba de su cuello.

Tomo la figura entre sus dedos y con una linda expresión sonrojada me dijo:

-¡Vaya! O eres muy observadora, o tal vez… es que siempre sueles posar tu mirada hacia ese sitio- esto creo confusión en mi al principio, pero al mirarla de nuevo note como desviaba su mirada de la mía y su expresión se tornaba cada vez más avergonzada, haciendo que por primera vez mirara el bonito vestido color negro y con bordes morados que traía un escote _MUY_ pronunciado en forma de "v".

-¡Po… por… POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!- podía sentir como mi cara se tornaba por completo roja- que clase de persona crees que soy… Además… sino quieres que las personas miren a ese sitio, entonces no deberías usar ese escote- dije esto último entre dientes.

-¡¿Queeee?! Para tu información, quien eligió el vestido fue mi madre si- me dijo completamente a la defensiva lanzándome una mirada retadora lo cual provoco que mi vergüenza se tornara en enojo- además yo no deseaba usarlo este tipo de cosas son demasiado llamativas y no me quedan.

-Pues yo creo que te queda perfecto, es un poco llamativo sin llegar a ser exagerado, es elegante y además el color contrasta con tus ojos y cabello- le decía fingiendo indiferencia al mismo tiempo que me cruzaba de brazos y desviaba la mirada.

Al escuchar mis palabras la chica abrió los ojos como platos y su postura defensiva desapareció por completo, dando lugar a una mucho más tímida haciendo que sus mejillas se tornasen rojizas y comenzando a retorcer con sus dedos uno de los mechones de su cabello.

-¿En verdad crees que me queda bien?- pregunto, a lo cual yo asentí una vez con mi cabeza dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa, ella me la devolvió y posteriormente fue acercándose poco a poco a mí, creando de nuevo esa relajante y extraña atmósfera entre ambas y cuando la distancia era escasa… sonó su celular sobresaltándonos.

Con un movimiento rápido cogió el maldito aparato y contesto, la llamada duro cerca de un minuto, provocando que el rostro feliz de hace un momento se tornara en uno de resignación e incomodidad. En cuanto colgó se disculpó diciendo que debía volver al restaurante y antes de que pudiera alejarse lo suficiente de mi alcance, tome su brazo haciendo que se volteara de nuevo frente a mí.

-En verdad ¿vas a estar bien?- le dije con cierta preocupación y tristeza en mi voz… espera tristeza… ¡PERO QUE RAYOS ME PASA HOY!

-Sí, no hay problema. Gracias a ti ya me siento mucho más tranquila, gracias Nico-chan- me dijo esto dedicándome una bella sonrisa- ah por cierto, soy Nishikino Maki, pero con solo Maki, estaría bien.

-De acuerdo Maki-chan nos vemos- le dije liberando su brazo y observando cómo se marchaba. Después de aquel encuentro me dispuse a volver a la cocina, una vez ahí me encontré con que todo estaba más relajado, sin embargo me lleve una fuerte llamada de atención por parte de Eugenio ya que me demore mucho en regresar.

A pesar de que había sido un día demasiado atareado me encontraba sumamente feliz, aquel encuentro de la tarde fue completamente extraño pero también único, había sido el inicio de lo que tiempo después se convertiría en algo poderoso y bello. En fin el camino a casa fue bastante rápido ya que uno de los motivos por los cuales elegí ese departamento era porque quedaba cerca del trabajo y la universidad. Cuando llegue me encontré con que Nozomi ya había cenado.

-Quieres que te sirva de cenar- me decía Nozomi quien estaba recién bañada y solo vestía una blusa holgada y unos shorts cortos.

-En realidad estoy un poco harta de la comida, todo el día preparando platillo tras platillo me ha dejado sin apetito, pero si insistes, tal vez podría tomar un pequeño bocado- le decía esto último de una provocativa manera acercándome lenta pero decididamente hacia ella.

-Oh ya veo, pues como se nota que te has esforzado el día de hoy como premio te dejare comer solo el postre- me decía sonriendo pícaramente y culminaba estas dulces palabras alargando sus brazos entorno a mí- y bien piensas acortar la distancia de una vez o lo hago yo.

Sin esperar ningún comentario más de su parte, me abalance sobre ella dejando que mi cuerpo tomara por completo el control de la situación. Después de todo quien podría resistirse a tan seductora _musa._

 _Bueno espero que les haya gustado y me encantaria saber su opinion, estoy abierta a leer todos sus comentarios y sugerencias; tal vez la historia al principio les parezca confusa pero prometo que conforme avance se hira aclarando la trama y sobre todo las situaciones. Muchas gracias y espero verlos en el proximo capitulo._


	2. INCIERTA SITUACIÓN

**_Hola excelente día, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de "Oceano de Sentimientos". En esta ocasión Nico nos contara un poco del inicio de su historia con Maki. Además por fin conoceremos a la tercera en discordia, porque ya saben que no puede haber "amor bonito" si no hay un tercero que venga a hacer dudar un poco a una de las protagonistas. Una aclaración en este capítulo van a notar que entre diálogos aparecen frases en cursivas esto es debido a que el pensamiento del personaje esta expresado asi._**

 ** _Bueno antes de que empiecen a leer el capítulo quisiera aprovechar para agradecer a "Naoto S", "akunohana 28" y a "Y07", ya que fueron los primeros seguidores de mí historia, gracias por apoyarme y espero que les siga gustando._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 2. Incierta situación_**

Ya hace un mes que termine con Maki-chan nuestra relación fue breve, pues cuatro meses no son mucho o ¿sí? Al principio todo fue intenso e increíble pero el último mes fue como una patada en el culo, Maki-chan se había vuelto insoportable, cada vez se portaba más distante. Su linda actitud tsundere y su suave mirada habían desaparecido llevándose consigo a mi amada pelirroja y dejando en su lugar a una chica grosera y cortante. A tal punto que aprovechaba la más mínima excusa para dejarme botada en medio de nuestras citas, además las peleas eran cada vez más frecuentes haciendo que nuestra relación resultara imposible.

Pese a esto mi habilidad como cheff mejoraba cada día, los consejos y adiestramiento de Eugenio daban sus frutos, él era sumamente paciente y amable conmigo, me daba pequeñas indicaciones para preparar cada platillo haciéndome preguntas sobre las características o cuidados requeridos por cada plato, en ocasiones me compartía uno que otro de sus secretos lo cual era grandioso, incluso a veces me dejaba tomar el mando.

Mí día a día consistía en ir a la universidad un par de horas por las mañanas, mientras que por las tardes me dedicaba por completo a trabajar en el restaurante. Realmente amo este trabajo y la mejor parte sin lugar a dudas es el observar a los clientes, en ocasiones me gusta salir de la cocina para dar un vistazo hacia las mesas. Adoro ver la cara de cada comensal mientras prueba por primera, segunda o quinta vez su plato favorito.

Siempre he pensado que la música y la comida tienen el mismo objetivo, que es el de hacer feliz a la gente, motivo por el cual el dejar mi sueño de _idol_ no me ha resultado demasiado doloroso. Con mi comida puedo seguir haciendo sonreír a las personas, por ejemplo ese hombre de ahí el de traje color vino apostaría lo que fuera a que tuvo un pésimo día, solo hay que ver la cara larga que trae, la pesadez con la que camina o simplemente su cabizbaja mirada.

Después de algunos minutos de que el mesero tomara su orden llegó el plato, era un platillo perteneciente a la cocina Francesa, " _Magret de canard"_ (es filete de pato asado, bañado con salsa de naranja y cuya guarnición suele ser papas asadas o arroz). Bastaron pocos segundos para que el aroma de esa comida llegara hasta las fosas nasales de aquel hombre, y acto seguido mostro una pequeña sonrisa, aliviando un poco la tensión de su cansado rostro, posteriormente se dispuso a degustar el plato.

Sin duda observar aquello ero lo mejor, con una sonrisa en los labios me dispuse a regresar a la cocina, hasta que algo al fondo del restaurante capturo mi atención. Era una chica de piel blanca, cabello castaño anaranjado y ojos azules, cuya expresión y acciones eran como las de un niño pequeño al que se le lleva de paseo por una dulcería. Sin duda era ella, mi compañera de malteadas y karaoke de cada viernes la siempre enérgica, alegre y desinhibida Kousaka Honoka.

Honoka no hacía más que dar bocados a su platillo, mientras sonreía, aplaudía e intercambiaba unas cuantas palabras con su acompañante, sin duda era un espectáculo divertido, tanto que las personas de la mesa de al lado comenzaban a mirarla. La escena empezaba a tornarse vergonzosa, recuerdo que pensé "pobre del idiota que la acompaña", y acto seguido dirigí mí mirada por primera vez a su acompañante, entonces la vi. Ahí estaba el motivo de mis desvelos, aquella chica por la que meses atrás suspiraba y por la que ahora me encontraba tan triste y confundida.

-¿Ma… Maki-chan? No puede ser- exclame mientras negaba con la cabeza- ella y Honoka, ¿pero cómo es que esas dos se conocen? No entiendo ¿serán amigas?

-En fin, si lo son o no a mí que me importa, después de todo con quien se relacione Maki-chan ya no es asunto mío- fue entonces cuando vi como Honoka se inclinaba sobre la mesa, mientras dirigía su tenedor hacia la boca de Maki-chan dándole a probar un poco de su postre- ¡Queee! Ya lo creo "amigas", así que no tenías tiempo para "nosotras", pero si tienes tiempo para tontear con _ELLA,_ claro ahora entiendo porque te urgía alejarte de mí- dije frunciendo el ceño y sintiéndome completamente estúpida.

Después de presenciar aquello volví hecha una furia a la cocina y me dispuse a seguir trabajando. Durante un par de minutos no fui consciente de que mi cuerpo estaba en movimiento, en mi mente se repetía una y otra vez el día en que Maki-chan y yo rompimos o más bien el día en que decidió dejarme porque según sus palabras, me había "vuelto una molestia". Repasaba cada palabra hiriente que nos habíamos dicho provocando que mi corazón se estremeciese como aquel día. Realmente no entendía porque Maki-chan estaba con Honoka, y menos porqué se veía tan tranquila y feliz a su lado.

 _¡Dios! No soporto ver que alguien más es capaz de provocar ese confort en ella, me causa enojo y un dolor indescriptible aquí en el pecho._

Así seguí con el hilo de mis pensamientos hasta que el cheff llamó mi atención.

-Nico-chan pero que haces, mira nada más que delgada dejaste la masa. ¿Acaso crees que esto servirá para los tallarines?- como si me hubiesen arrojado un balde de agua fría, volví de golpe a la realidad y efectivamente me percaté de que la pasta era tan delgada que incluso podía ver atraves de ella.

-Lo lamento no me di cuenta lo siento cheff, la volveré a hacer- me disculpaba mientras juntaba de nuevo la masa para volverla a pasarla por el rodillo, él solo me miro extrañado antes de proseguir.

-Nico-chan ¿te sientes bien?, un error de este tipo no es común en ti- _genial lo único que me faltaba, preocupar al cheff por mis tonterías_ \- si no te encuentras bien puedes retirar…

-No se preocupe cheff es solo que ha sido un largo día- le dije interrumpiéndolo y mostrando una de mis mejores sonrisas- además falta poco para acabar mi turno.

Me miro no muy convencido, pero afortunadamente uno de los meseros se acercó a decirle algo, acabando así con nuestra pequeña charla. Después de eso el cheff me miro nuevamente con una amplia sonrisa y me dijo- Nico-chan ha llegado la hora, quítate la filipina, arréglate un poco y sígueme.

Seguí sus indicaciones al pie de la letra y mientras lo seguía acomodaba mi uniforme para quedar lo más presentable posible, cosa que era toda una hazaña, ya que después de estar durante 5 horas frente a la estufa mi cabello y mi piel eran un desastre. Eugenio se detuvo frente a la puerta que dividía la cocina de la zona de mesas.

-Muy bien Nico-chan hace un momento Takeshi-san (el mesero de antes) me informo que había una pareja que pedía hablar con el cheff a cargo, al parecer les encanto la comida y quieren _FELICITARTE_ \- me decía esto completamente entusiasmado.

-¿Como? Pero a mí… ¿Por qué?- le decía confundida.

-Recuerdas la pasta con salsa _"Arrabiatta"_ **(a base de jitomate, ajo, aceite y chiles picantes, como el** piquín) y el _"Sakura rollcake"_ (rollo de fresa) que preparaste hace rato, pues al parecer les encanto, así que el crédito es todo tuyo- al escuchar las palabras de Eugenio no pude evitar sentirme completamente emocionada y orgullosa, era la primera vez que alguien me mandaba traer de la cocina para felicitarme.

-Pues que esperamos- le dije cruzando por fin aquella puerta que nos separaba de los comensales, pero de inmediato me arrepentí de mis palabras ya que el cheff se dirigía a la mesa que Maki-chan compartía con la pelinaranja.

-Buenas noches señoritas mi nombre es Eugenio el cheff en jefe, es un placer conocerlas- dijo este haciendo una pequeña reverencia y al ver que no me movía me dio un pequeño codazo acompañado de una mirada discreta.

-Ah, mi nombre es Yazawa Nico y soy la asistente principal del cheff, es un placer- dije haciendo también una reverencia y evadiendo en todo momento la mirada de Maki-chan.

-Así que ustedes son los genios detrás de tan deliciosa comida, es un placer Eugenio y Nico, soy Kousaka Honoka- decía está actuando como si no nos conociéramos pero mirándome intensamente antes de realizar una reverencia al cheff y a mí.

-Yo opino lo mismo la comida fue exquisita, el sabor del tomate en la salsa era magnifico al igual que siempre, un gusto Nishikino Maki- decía de forma fría y formal la chica de ojos violetas mientras se le escapaba una mirada hacia mí.

-Nos complace que la comida haya sido de su agrado, pero sin duda los halagos le pertenecen a Nico-chan, ya que ella fue quien preparo los platos- ambas chicas me miraron causando un evidente rubor en mis mejillas- Nico tiene un talento natural para esto; es capaz de realizar platillos complejos a la primera, cosa que a muchos cheffs les toma años perfeccionar.

-S… sin duda exagera cheff- decía cada vez más avergonzada ante sus palabras, al escuchar lo anterior Maki-chan y Honoka dejaron escapar exclamaciones de asombro.

-Sin duda tu comida es celestial Nico-chan, en cada bocado podía sentir como las lágrimas de felicidad se acumulaban en mis ojos- me decía Honoka mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba mis manos entre las suyas. ¡Cielos! esta chica tan impetuosa como siempre.

-Gra… gracias- le decía desviando la mirada ya que me observaba fijamente a los ojos, sus orbes azules estaban llenos de entusiasmo y de otra emoción que no pude descifrar.

-El plato principal estuvo delicioso, pero la presentación de tu _rollcake_ fue casi tan linda como tú, de verdad me enamoró, nunca he probado algo tan rico- me decía mientras se arrojaba sobre mí rodeando con sus brazos mi cuello y frotando su mejilla contra la mía.

Ante esto Eugenio solo intentaba disimular su risa. En cuanto a Maki-chan, esta se puso de pie de manera precipitada y acto seguido tomo con fuerza el brazo de Honoka jalándola hacía si, desasiendo así el agarre de este entorno mío.

-¡Basta Honoka! _COMPORTATE_ \- le grito a la peli naranja con tono severo, para después mirarme molesta con la intención de decirme algo, sin embargo se limitó a sentarse.

-Amm bueno señoritas les agradecemos sus comentarios, fue un placer conocerlas y esperamos su visita de nueva cuenta- Eugenio y yo hicimos una reverencia y nos retiramos.

Todo había sido tan… incierto. Empezando por la fría actitud de Maki-chan, seguida de la efusividad y atribuciones repentinas de Honoka para conmigo y por si fuera poco la reacción final de Maki.

 _¡Maldición! Estúpida pelirroja tsundere, pero cuál es su problema, en primera no tenía por qué ser tan formal y en segunda porque se molesta si ella fue quien me boto, ¿o tal vez?, ese arranque de celos fue porque entre ella y Honoka hay algo más._

Salí del restaurante cerca de las 11 de la noche, había sido un día de locos por lo que solo deseaba llegar a casa y tomar un baño. Me encontraba caminando por la banqueta cuando algo me distrajo o más bien "alguien". Dirigí la mirada hacia dónde provenía la voz y ahí estaba, recargada sobre el cofre de un auto color gris, la chica que había logrado aumentar la confusión en mi corazón así es, la _IDIOTA_ entusiasta de Honoka.

-Buen trabajo- me dijo mostrándome una amplia sonrisa y posando sus ojos en los míos, esta vez de una manera más intensa que antes- ¿Sabes? fue una linda sorpresa verte el día de hoy finalmente pude probar tu comida, enserio no exagerabas cuando dijiste que era _deliciosa_. ¡Oye Nico! Luces cansada, porque no dejas que te lleve a casa.

Me dijo esto señalando el auto y por primera vez la observe con detenimiento. Su cabello estaba atado en una media coleta del lado derecho y vestía una blusa blanca tipo corset con agujetas azul cielo, de manga corta abombada y bordes rosas, la cual combinaba a la perfección con las botas largas y la falda blanca de holanes con vivos rosas y azules que portaba. Sin duda lucia linda y segura de sí misma como siempre cosa que lograba molestarme aún más.

-No es necesario Honoka-san, gracias- le respondí en un tono frío y formal- además dudó que a tu acompañante de hace rato, le agrade la idea- le dije esto con un tono ácido en la voz.

-¿Honoka-san? ¿Acompañante?- al principio me miro completamente confundida, pero poco a poco su expresión comenzó a relajarse- Pensé que ya habíamos dejado las formalidades de lado y si te refieres a Maki, entre ella y yo no hay nada, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte además… las chicas frías no son mi tipo, me gustan más las chicas _cálidas y bajitas_ \- me decía con voz seductora, acercándose lenta pero decididamente a mí.

-Ósea que suele celarte ¿solo porque si?- le respondí de manera sarcástica, a lo cual solo se limitó a sonreír divertida.

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Acaso estas celosa? Porque si es así me harías muy feliz. Además ya te dije que no hay nada entre nosotras, lo cierto es que moría de ganas de conocer en lugar dónde trabajas. Y en cuanto a lo que paso con Maki, "ni idea". Tal vez tuvo un mal día, así es ella suele desquitarse con todo el mundo- se excusaba mientras abría la puerta del copiloto- Nico, por favor deja que te lleve.

Finalizaba con aquellas palabras y me ofrecía de nueva cuenta su auto. No era justo que me desquitara con ella, después de todo no había sido su culpa y además tampoco tenía caso que botara todos los momentos que habíamos compartido juntas en "µ's" solo por una tontería. Así que me dispuse a subir al auto en compañía de esa cautivadora chica, admito que había algo dentro de mí que deseaba conocer más de ella. Pero también existía otra parte que sentía miedo de salir lastimada de nuevo.

-Celosa ¿yo? ¿Por ti? ya quisieras- le decía mientras subía al vehículo, a lo cual solo respondió con una risita.

Una vez dentro del auto nos pusimos en movimiento. Honoka no paraba de sonreír y de mirarme de reojo causando un evidente sonrojo en mi rostro y continuo así hasta que me di cuenta que tomo una desviación en vez de seguir recto por la línea JR Yamanote que nos llevaría al centro de _"Akiba"_ donde residía.

-¡Oye espera! ¿Porque tomaste la desviación? Por este camino no llegaremos a Akiba- le dije molesta mientras veía el camino que dejábamos atrás.

-Tranquila Nico te llevare a casa, pero antes regálame un par de horas- me decía empleando un tono negociador sin detenerse- realmente me gustaría que me dieras la oportunidad de conocerte más afondo.

-Mira no sé qué pretendes, pero estoy cansada y no tengo ánimos para estas cosas, quiero que te detengas en este instante- le decía de manera cansada perdiendo la paciencia.

-De acuerdo- una vez que se orilló me dispuse a salir del auto, pero retuvo mi brazo- Espera… ¡Espera Nico!, por favor permíteme explicarte.

Detuve mi intento de salir de aquel auto, me limite a sentarme muy recta en el asiento mientras miraba hacia el frente y me cruzaba de brazos. La chica a mi lado solo suspiro profundamente, zafo su cinturón de seguridad y se colocó de manera que pudiera ver su rostro.

-Lo cierto es que hace mucho que _ME_ _GUSTAS_ \- _que es esto, no puede hablar enserio_ \- No sé en qué momento quise dejar de solo platicar contigo y empecé a desear algo más. Y hoy al verte, ya no fui capaz de detener esto que siento.

-Me dije, Nico es linda, divertida y además cocina delicioso es **perfecta** \- _dios acaso es esta tu forma de decirme que continúe adelante_ \- en fin **me encantas** y quiero que salgas conmigo.

 _De verdad no entendía cómo es que habíamos llegado a esta situación, pero lo cierto es que he aprendido que el planear y dar por sentadas las cosas no resulta bien, tal vez solo debo relajarme y dejarme llevar, quizás esta es la manera en la que el "destino" me indica que cambie de rumbo._

-¿Y tú plan consistía en secuestrarme para que accediera a salir contigo?- _necesito abrirme a mí misma para descubrir que es lo que quiero y talvez esta chica me ayude a lograrlo._

-Mmm no precisamente secuestrarte, solo creí que si te acorralaba no tendrías más remedio que decirme que si- su respuesta fue tan ridículamente infantil que me resulto imposible no reírme.

-De acuerdo Honoka tu ganas, saldré contigo- le decía limpiando las lágrimas que me habían provocado la risa.

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y nos vemos a más tardar el jueves próximo con la actualización de esta historia. Por lo pronto me tengo planteado actualizar cada semana debido a que ya tengo algunos capítulos terminados._

 _También quisiera contestar algunos comentarios:_

 _Konami Izumi_

 _Espero seguir capturando tu atención en los capítulos que vienen, gracias por tu comentario._

 _OphiellTheFallenAngel_

 _Así es Nozomi y Nico como dos buenas amigas tienen sus momentos "cercanos", cuando ambas están libres. Y para el hermoso NicoMaki habrá que esperar un tiempo, se paciente por favor._

 _Andre-chan_

 _Si la amistad de Nico y Nozomi es muy profunda xD. Y ahí estará Nonchan para apoyar constantemente a Nico._

 _Y gracias a los demás seguidores y futuros seguidores, les prometo que seguiré esforzándome y por favor sigan comentando quiero saber su opinión._


	3. START GAME PARTE 1

**_Hola que tal otra vez yo, bueno mi idea al principio era hacer que todos los capítulos tuvieran más o menos la misma extensión pero por alguna razón conforme voy avanzando en la historia los capítulos me van quedando cada vez más extensos por lo cual he tomado la decisión de dividir algunos de ellos, espero no les moleste._**

 ** _En esta ocasión el turno es de Honoka ella desempolvará algunos de sus fantasmas del pasado para hacernos entender un poquito del porqué de sus acciones. Estoy casi segura de que se sorprenderán mucho con sus revelaciones y espero que no la ODIEN porque como todos tiene sus motivos (validos o no) para hacer las cosas. Como les mencione al inicio del fic puede resultar un poquito confuso pero les prometo que iré aclarando todos los puntos, bueno disfrútenlo y espero sus comentarios ya que me encanta leerlos._**

* * *

 ** _C_** ** _apítulo 3. Start Game. Parte 1_**

 **Honoka POV**

-¿De verdad Nico? yahoo- sin pensarlo me arroje sobre ella, estrechando su torso contra el mío- no sabes lo feliz que me haces.

-O…OY… ¡OYE! Para ya idiota- me decía empujando mis hombros con sus brazos, cuando al fin consiguió zafarse de mi agarre desvió la mirada e intento ocultar su sonrojo.

-Perdón por ser tan brusca, pero es que de verdad me gust…- comenzaba a decirle entusiasmada pero me interrumpió.

-Sí si ya me lo dijiste. Ahora ¿me llevarías a mi casa, por favor?- me pedía completamente avergonzada, así que antes de poner el carro en marcha le sonreí ampliamente provocando que se sonrojara aún más.

Durante el trayecto no pare de coquetearle a Nico. Cuando hablaba con ella la miraba y le sonreía seductoramente, de esta manera logre hacer que bajara la guardia _¡Bien_ _todo será más fácil a partir de ahora!_ Me complacía que cada una de mis acciones causara efecto en ella. En cuestión de minutos llegamos a la entrada del edificio donde vivía.

Una vez que me estacione desabroche mi cinturón de seguridad y me gire hacia ella, de manera en que pudiese posar mis ojos azules en los suyos carmín. Posteriormente fui inclinando mi cuerpo hacia ella acortando la distancia entre ambas.

 _Muy bien Honoka sigue así, un poco más y esa "chibi idiota" será tuya. Solo unos centímetros más y estarás cerca de cumplir tu OBJETIVO._

Todo marchaba de maravilla. Cerré mis ojos y antes de conseguir posar mis labios sobre los suyos, algo me freno.

-Oye, ni siquiera hemos tenido la primera cita y ya quieres besarme- abrí los ojos de golpe observando la palma de su mano descansar sobre mis labios- mira Honoka, me gusta tu energía y audacia, pero para mí todo tiene un tiempo y es muy pronto para " _esto"._

-Gracias por traerme, nos vemos- decía cerrando la puerta del auto, y antes de desaparecer por la puerta del edificio, me dedico una última sonrisa mientras agitaba su mano en forma de despedida.

Me limite a verla desaparecer por la puerta del edificio, realmente no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. Trate de mantenerme lo más serena posible y me dispuse a seguir mi camino. Lo único que deseaba era llegar a casa, quería dejar en el camino la frustración que me provocaba esa _ENANA_ , pero era inútil a medida que recorría el camino, mi mente me reprochaba el haber fracasado.

-AAAAAAGG, ¡MALDICIÓN! PERO QUE SE CREE ESA IDIOTA, COMO SE ATREVE A RECHAZARME- golpeaba con furia el volante, aprovechando el alto, mientras me revolvía en el asiento- ¡Ya veo Nico! Eres de la clase que se cree tan lista como para jugar con la gente sin asumir las consecuencias. De acuerdo, puedes intentar jugar pero al final yo seré quien **gane**. Les enseñare a ti y a esa _princesita mimada_ , que de Kousaka Honoka nadie se burla.

 **[** **INICIO FLASHBACK** **]**

-¡Vaya! Estoy completamente satisfecha, la comida estuvo deliciosa- decía esto dándome un golpecito en el estómago, mientras salía del restaurante del brazo de mi novia- esta vez te luciste Maki.

-La comida estuvo bien pero la pasta, bueno he probado _mejores_ \- decía con palabras frías y mirada suave, con esa actitud que tanto me encantaba- aunque bueno tratándose de comida, a ti todo te parece delicioso.

-Mouu pero que grosera, me haces parecer una glotona- hacia un puchero mientras le daba un golpecito en el brazo- además si digo que estuvo deliciosa es porque así fue, lo que pasa es que eres muy exigente.

-Lo lamento señorita no fue mi intención ofenderla, además llevas algo de razón- me decía mirándome con esos hermosos ojos violetas y dedicándome una media sonrisa.

-En compensación que tal si te invito una crepa de fresas- se detenía justo enfrente de un de las bancas del parque, mientras me señalaba el pequeño local situado en el centro.

-¡Yey fresas, me encantan! Aquí te espero- completamente entusiasmada miraba cómo se marchaba.

Lo cierto es que ese día había sido maravilloso, Maki había ido a recogerme desde temprano a mi departamento, me llevo un enorme ramo de rosas y al notar mi decepción soltó una pequeña carcajada, para después darme una caja grande de chocolates que escondía a su espalda. Después de eso fuimos a desayunar a una pequeña cafetería, sabía que Maki estaba acostumbrada a asistir a lugares más lujosos, pero lo cierto es que con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta de que se sentía incomoda si nos mostrábamos cariñosas en ese tipo de lugares. Realmente eso no me molestaba, de hecho estaba acostumbrada ya que entendía el peso que el apellido Nishikino ejercía sobre ella.

Terminando de desayunar fuimos al zoológico, después al acuario, al cine y por ultimo nos dirigimos a un restaurante donde cenamos. Todo había sido muy emocionante, pero lo cierto es que durante todo el día Maki había estado distante, no es verdad, en realidad llevaba semanas comportándose extraño. Había ocasiones en que sonreía sin razón alguna, o suspiraba mientras jugaba con el dije que traía en su cuello e incluso un par de ocasiones la descubrí tarareando una canción de moda.

Ese tipo de actitudes eran inusuales en ella y la gota que derramo el vaso fue su actitud de hoy, a pesar de que estuvimos todo el día juntas, era como si su mente estuviera en otro sitio, intente preguntarle qué sucedía pero sus respuestas siempre eran "No es nada", "De verdad, estoy bien", "Son cosas de la escuela y el trabajo" y "No he peleado con papa, de hecho ni siquiera lo he visto".

Es obvio que algo sucedía llevaba días evitándome con escusas tontas y de repente me invito a salir. Hay algo que me oculta, lo más seguro es que tenga que ver con su familia ellos nunca han aprobado lo nuestro, bueno en realidad nunca han aprobado nada que le guste a Maki. Tal vez solo exagero, está en época de exámenes y eso siempre la estresa, en fin, una vez que lleguemos a mi departamento yo la ayudare a relajarse.

-Aquí tienes- me entregaba el postre- y bien Honoka, recuerdas que cuando pase a recogerte te dije que necesitaba hablar contigo.

-Mmm, realmente no recuerdo algo como eso. ¡Oye Makiii! Qué te parece si volvemos a casa, lo cierto es que hemos andado de un lado a otro durante todo el día- decía esto poniéndome de pie y colgándome de su brazo- vamos, es hora de cerrar nuestra cita de la manera más placentera.

-D… De acuerdo como quieras, pero cuando lleguemos enserio tenemos que hablar- decía incorporándose y caminando a mi lado de vuelta al auto.

-Aja, si como digas- tenía prisa por llegar, después de todo llevábamos cerca de un mes sin tener sexo.

El trayecto a mi departamento fue un poco incómodo, Maki iba sumamente callada, a cada pregunta que le hacía se limitaba a contestar con un simple "si" o un "no" y si tenía que argumentar usaba oraciones cortas, además de que en cada momento su mirada huía de la mía.

 _¡De acuerdo… hay algo realmente mal aquí!_

Una vez dentro de mi departamento no perdí tiempo, me deshice de mi abrigo y me acerque decididamente a ella abrazándola por la espalda; Maki permaneció inmóvil y un poco tensa ante mi abrazo, así que comencé a incitarla. Estreche mi cuerpo contra el suyo hundiendo mi rostro en su espalda, mientras deslizaba mi mano derecha hacia su pecho y acariciaba su costado con mi mano izquierda.

Cuando note que se relajaba ante mis caricias hice girar lentamente su cuerpo, sin separarlo por completo del mío, para así quedar frente a frente. Levante mi mano izquierda hacia su mejilla derecha acariciándola un par de veces con las yemas de los dedos y proseguí a deslizarla hacia su nuca atrayendo así su rostro hacia el mío. Una vez que nuestros labios se encontraron, los brazos de Maki aprisionaron mi cintura, entonces con mi brazo derecho estreche la suya aferrando más su cuerpo contra el mío.

Nuestras bocas comenzaron a competir por quien dominaba el beso, lentamente mis manos fueron desatando uno a uno los botones de su camisa color magenta, sin separar nuestros labios fui caminando hacia adelante provocando que Maki retrocediera poco a poco hacia la primera habitación. Sin pensarlo, una vez que sus tobillos chocaron con el sofá (sofá-cama), le di un pequeño empujón provocando que cayera de espaldas sobre este y antes de abalanzarme sobre ella, me deshice de mi blusa rosa holgada.

Coloque mis rodillas cada una al lado de su cadera para después dirigir mis labios hacia su cuello devorándolo apasionadamente. Acariciaba con mis manos sus costados y podía sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía ante cada una de mis caricias, así que deslice mis labios dando pequeños besos hacia su cuello lentamente, haciendo pequeñas pausas por su clavícula, pechos y torso, hasta que llegue finalmente a su vientre.

Me incorpore un poco para poder observar su rostro, este estaba un poco brilloso ya que pequeñas gotitas de sudor empezaban a aparecer sobre él, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus labios entreabiertos dejaban escapar pequeños gemidos, mientras que sus ojos permanecían cerrados. Comencé a mover mis manos en pequeños círculos sobre su vientre, lo cual provoco que aquellos pequeños gemidos iniciales aumentaran de intensidad, así que proseguí a despojarla de sus jeans, dirigiendo una de mis manos a su entrepierna.

Empecé palpando por encima de sus bragas haciendo suaves movimientos de arriba abajo con las yemas de mis dedos, incluso solo con está pequeña acción podía sentir ya cuán húmeda se había puesto esta cálida zona, por lo que me di prisa y me deshice de su ropa interior para así poder empezar a tocar directamente su intimidad.

-¡Es… Esp…Espera! Aah Honoka hay algo que…ah…tengo que…- trataba de decirme mientras detenía mi mano con la suya, impidiendo que tocara aquella parte que tanto necesitaba de mis caricias. Pero yo no quería esperar yo deseaba _hacerla_ _mía_ , así que lo que fuera que tenía que decirme tendría que esperar.

-Ssh tranquila, solo déjate llevar- le decía con suave voz mientras colocaba mi dedo índice libre sobre sus labios- ¿o no se siente bien?

De esta manera logre acabar con tan molesta interrupción. Mi mano siguió su camino encontrándose finalmente con tan desapacible sitio. Lentamente introduje dos dedos a su interior realizando movimientos rítmicos de adentro hacia fuera de su intimidad, provocando un choque eléctrico en las caderas de Maki. Su expresión era sumamente excitante, su cuerpo se estremecía y sus manos se aferraban fuertemente al forro café del sillón.

El calor en mí incrementó al contemplar su hermoso rostro jadeante, por lo que aumente el ritmo de mis embestidas y posteriormente me recosté sobre ella alcanzando de nuevo su cuello con mi boca, dando pequeños mordiscos fui recorriendo lentamente éste hasta subir a su mentón, después con la punta de mi lengua acaricie el espacio entre sus labios, induciendo a que estos me permitieran abrirme paso al interior de su boca, una vez dentro mi lengua comenzó a buscar la suya con desesperación.

Maki luchaba por recuperar aire, pero el dulce movimiento de su cuerpo me tenía embelesada y me impedía separar mi boca de la suya. Finalmente su fuerza fue mayor que la mía logrando separar así sus labios, dejando escapar una serie de jadeos mientras que sus ojos luchaban por permanecer cerrados, pero poco a poco fue recuperando el aliento. Después rodeo con sus brazos mi cuello para acercar mi rostro al suyo, fundiéndonos de nuevo en otro beso, pero este fue diferente al otro, este era tierno y dulce. Finalmente Maki comenzaba a cooperar, me besaba fervorosamente mientras repetía… repetía… espera…

-Mmm… Ahh… Nico… chan- había sido solo un susurro pero fue lo suficientemente claro haciendo que me separara bruscamente de ella. QUE DEMONIOSSS.

-¿QUIÉN DIABLOS ES NICO-CHAN?- le decía completamente desconcertada y furiosa- CONTESTA MAKI ¿Quién es la tal NICO?

Maki abrió bruscamente los ojos y su rostro reflejaba confusión, vergüenza y por ultimo miedo. Después solo se limitó a mirarme durante un largo rato, al final desvió su rostro huyendo de mi furiosa mirada y se incorporó cerrando su camisa. Realmente estaba furiosa pero también aterrorizada, después de todo el motivo de su extraño comportamiento era el peor de los escenarios, era uno tan aterrador que me había negado tantas veces a verlo.

Maki permanecía callada y con la mirada baja mientras se vestía. Quería que me mirara, que me diera la cara, pero la conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que si le exigía respuestas lo único que ganaría es que saliera huyendo. Por lo cual me limite a arreglar mis ropas y a esperarla a que terminara de vestirse.

-Y bien, debo repetirte mi pregunta- me dirigía finalmente a ella con voz fuerte pero tranquila (al menos hasta donde podía permitirme).

-No es de importancia, es solo una chica- dirigía su mirada hacia el suelo intentando ocultar el brillo que sus ojos reflejaban.

-Dices que no es de importancia, pero mencionas su nombre mientras hacemos el amor, ja- le decía con ironía, su actitud me molestaba- ¿Hace cuánto tú y ella…?- deje la pregunta sin terminar ya que no podía continuar.

-¡NUNCA! Solamente hemos hablado un par de ocasiones- Maki levanto la cabeza y me miro a los ojos mientras decía estas palabras.

-Jajajaja, ¿y tú crees que soy idiota? Realmente piensas que me tragare eso- _no dejare que insultes mi inteligencia Maki._

-Es la VERDAD, la conocí hace algunas semanas y no hemos hecho más que hablar e ir a comer juntas- _ahí está el mismo brillo de hace rato, aparece cada vez que la menciona._

-De acuerdo, supongamos que te creo. ¿Dónde la conociste?- no planeaba parar hasta saber de quien se trataba, tal vez alguien a quien conocía.

-No es nadie que conozcas- al parecer me había leído la mente- la vi por primera vez hace más o menos un mes. Asistí a una comida que mi padre me organizo con un _"candidato",_ lo cierto es que estaba aburrida, furiosa y asustada, ya que el tipo no dejaba de lanzarme comentarios lascivos, así que a la menor oportunidad escape de la mesa y me encontré con ella.

-Al principio parecía un poco exasperada porque por más que me pedía que volviera a mi mesa yo me negaba, después empezó a preocuparse al verme tan alterada, así que sin necesidad de pedírselo me ayudo- Maki continuaba con su narración y conforme hablaba la ilusión en sus ojos crecía, incluso empezaba a sonreír. _Oh como DUELE_ \- después de eso yo comencé a buscarla, ni siquiera sé cómo paso, pero lo cierto es que la necesidad de tenerla cerca se volvió cada vez más fuerte.

-En fin eso no importa. Honoka lo siento, la verdad es que lo que menos deseaba es que te enteraras así. Eres alguien sumamente importante en mi vida y no quiero herirte, pero nuestra relación hace mucho que se acabó. Llevamos demasiado tiempo ignorando los sentimientos de la otra y eso no es sano, de esta manera solo nos lastimamos.

-Cómo puedes decirme eso, Maki yo _TE AMO_ \- mis ojos no pudieron retener por más tiempo mis lágrimas- hemos estado juntas por tanto tiempo y ahora lo mandas todo a la _MIERDA_ solo por una mujer con la que ni siquiera te has acostado.

-Ya te dije que ese no es el punto, durante meses he intentado hablar contigo Honoka, he intentado decirte como me siento pero tú nunca _ESCUCHAS_ \- _¿Qué?, ahora resulta que la del problema soy yo_ \- llevamos meses postergan…

-¡CLARO AHORA ES MI CULPA! Es más fácil decir que yo soy la responsable, antes que aceptar que quien la _CAGO_ fuiste TÚ- no podía dejar que se fuera por la tangente tenía que asumir la responsabilidad.

-Lo ves ahí está, _TODO_ debe hacerse a tu manera, siempre _DEBE_ ser lo que tú dices- Maki empezaba a levantar la voz, la expresión de su rostro y cuerpo reflejaban frustración.

-Así, ¿y qué hay de ti? Realmente crees que no ha sido difícil el tener que soportar tu actitud de _niña mimada_ \- acababa de perder la poca paciencia que aún me quedaba- crees que ha sido sencillo tener que aguantar que tu familia continúe planeando tu futuro _CASAMIENTO_ , crees que ha sido fácil tener que tragarme el coraje que me provoca que la actitud de tus padres me diga a cada momento que soy lo peor que te ha pasado en la vida.

-Nunca te pedí que aguantaras mi actitud, sabias a la perfección como era y aun así aceptaste ser mi novia- sus palabras resultaban hirientes pero ciertas- Y no habrías tenido que aguantar a mis padres si me hubieras dejado revelar nuestra relación cuando te lo pedí.

Maki comenzaba a calmarse y durante un momento oculto su rostro entre sus manos, para después volver a mirarme con tristeza

-Sabes, no creo que el gritarnos cosas hirientes vaya a ayudar.

-Lo sé, pero debes de entender que no era el momento para revelar nuestra relación- le respondía más calmada.

-Ese es justo el problema, para ti nunca era el "momento"- me decía lanzando un suspiro de cansancio- lo cierto es Honoka, que te acostumbraste a tenerme solo cuando necesitabas que estuviera a tu lado.

-Eso NO…- intente negarlo pero después de reflexionar me di cuenta que tenía razón- talvez si nos hemos estado lastimado mutuamente, pero esto no tiene por qué acabar- finalizaba mirándola con suplica.

-Crees que podamos continuar estando tan heridas, la verdad yo lo dudo. Mira últimamente he pensado mucho en el tiempo que llevamos de conocernos y la verdad es que muchos de los momentos más _increíbles_ de mi vida han sido a tú lado- estiraba uno de sus brazos hacia mí para guiarme al sofá- yo no quiero que eso se pierda solo porque fallamos como pareja, antes que mi novia eres mi amiga.

-Yo tampoco quiero que eso se estropee, pero no quiero perderte- le decía abrazándome a su cintura y recargando mi mejilla en su hombro- no quiero que te vayas Maki.

-No lo haré, siempre estaré aquí. Sé que es pronto para que todo vuelva hacer como antes, pero si lo que necesitas es tiempo yo lo entenderé- me decía con voz dulce mientras me acariciaba la cabeza.

\- No creo que sea necesario darnos tiempo, será lo mismo solo que sin sexo- le decía esperando aligerar el ambiente y mostrándole una tranquila sonrisa.

 **[Continua]**

* * *

 _ **Si lo se soy una mala persona por dejarlos a medias pero es que también quisiera darles la oportunidad de procesar toda la información y de que se planteen sus dudas y preguntas. Además no se pueden quejan porque les di un poco de lemmon talvez no el que esperaban pero lemmon al fin y al cabo. La segunda parte se viene más intensa, si sé que de por sí ya es muy intenso un HONOMAKI pero, es que en la parte siguiente es donde se revela el porqué del TITULO del capítulo y el porqué de las acciones de Honoka.**_

 _ **Quisiera aprovechar para responder sus reviews:**_

 _ **Nicocchi17: que te digo, en definitiva las "lolis tsunderes" tienen algo que nos vuelve locos a todos XD.**_

 _ **OphiellTheFallenAngel: estoy de acuerdo completamente Nico es de Maki y prometo que al final así será XD. Confieso que al principio un HonoNico me pareció muy loco pero después revalúe las personalidades de ambas y me dije porque no podría funcionar. Gracias disfruto mucho con tus comentarios.**_

 _ **andre-chan: tienes toda la razón Maki tiene una muy buena razón del porqué de su comportamiento pero por el momento habrá que esperar un poquito más para conocerlo.**_

 ** _Finalmente gracias a sus follows como historia favorita, autor favorito o demás, me motivan a seguir teniendo ideas locas para continuar con esta historia._ **


	4. START GAME PARTE 2

**_Hola lo prometido es deuda aquí está el desenlace del tercer capítulo y el final de los recuerdos de Honoka, decidí subirlo un día antes porque estoy muy feliz de que cada vez más gente este siguiendo mi historia MUCHAS GRACIAS. Quiero reiterar (porque creo que para algunos fue un poco confuso) que todo el capítulo tres está basado en el PASADO de Honoka y el por qué es que le guarda tanto rencor a Maki. Bueno antes de que empiecen a leer tengo que aclarar y agradecer el comentario de " starryeyedrosie" que al parecer se enredó un poquito con la historia posiblemente por mi culpa, lo siento XD. _**

**_Bien Honoka, Nico y Maki EFECTIVAMENTE son un triángulo amoroso. La relación de Nozomi y Nico SOLAMENTE es de amistad, pero cuando las dos se encuentran solteras y sin nada que hacer suelen "hacerse cariñitos". Maki tenía una "relación" (un tanto extraña, después la explicare) con Honoka prácticamente desde la preparatoria y termino poco tiempo después de que Maki conociera a Nico, PERO NO POR CULPA DE ESTA. El cómo empieza el NicoMaki se revela un poco en este capítulo y el siguiente. Y lo de Honoka y Nico sucede tiempo DESPUÉS de que Maki terminara con Nico, por motivos que después se revelaran._**

 ** _Espero haber aclarado tus dudas starryeyedrosie y las de cualquier otra persona que no se haya atrevido a preguntar. Disfruten el cierre del capítulo y espero seguir interactuando con ustedes._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 3. Start Game. Parte 2_**

 **[Continuación FLASHBACK]**

 **Honoka's POV**

Esa fue la única ocasión en la que Maki y yo hablamos sobre nuestra fallida relación. Habían pasado dos meses de eso y la incomodidad entre ambas fue desapareciendo, aparentemente todo había regresado a como era antes, solo que en ocasiones me resultaba sumamente difícil controlar el impulso de arrojármele encima y quitarle la ropa. Pero por otra parte Maki parecía bastante tranquila; siempre se comportaba con suma naturalidad, sin duda es una de las cualidades que envidio de ella. A veces puede ser tan fría e inmutable.

Un día me encontraba de compras en " _Sunshine_ _city"_ (complejo que reúne oficinas, acuario, plazas, etc), caminaba tranquilamente por las tiendas del gran complejo en busca de un regalo para mi hermana menor Yukiho, finalmente cansada de buscar decidí checar el gran plano del centro comercial, ya que había escuchado hablar de una gran tienda de artículos idol y pensé que tal vez esa sería mi mejor opción para encontrar su obsequio. Lo cierto es que le había pedido a Maki que me acompañara, pero se negó diciendo que ya tenía planes, así que al final termine viniendo sola.

Me dirigía a aquella tienda cuando vi que una chica pelirroja doblo la esquina, por un momento me congele creyendo que mi mente me jugaba una broma, después me dispuse a alcanzarla que podía perder, solo necesitaba cerciorarme, así que doble la esquina rápidamente y la vi; definitivamente no me había equivocado era Maki. Ahí estaba parada frente a una de las bancas de reposo, vestía un sombrero azul marino con una cinta a rayas gris y negro que terminaba con un moño en el costado, una blusa color lila que dejaba a la vista su bonito hombro izquierdo y los tirantes de su sostén negro con encaje rosa pastel, unos shorts cortos color gris oxford con un cinturón café y botines a juego con el sombrero.

Lucia casual pero con un toque formal, se veía realmente bella. Traía un conejo blanco de felpa y por alguna extraña razón, sonreía cada que contemplaba los pequeños ojos rojos del muñeco, esta actitud me hizo ocultarme tras el muro ya que deseaba seguir observándola. Maki se mantenía impaciente no dejaba de mirar su reloj, era obvio que esperaba a alguien, pero la pregunta era ¿a quién? Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que alguien gritara su nombre, provocando que su rostro se sonrojara por completo y sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo inusual. La pelirroja al percatarse de su intranquilidad apretó el pequeño muñeco y respiro profundamente intentando relajarse para después voltearse hacia la chica que se apresuraba a llegar a su lado.

Era una chica de tez blanca, bajita y menuda, con un cierto aire infantil, sus ojos eran carmín y su largo cabello era negro intenso, este iba atado en dos coletas con dos listones delgados azul marino. Ella también usaba un sombrero pero el suyo era gris claro con rayas blancas, este traía una cinta color vino que terminaba con un moño en el costado, una blusa holgada color vino con una leyenda que no alcanzaba a distinguir pero que era de manga corta tipo ranglan, una falda de volantes color negro y lunares gris Oxford con tul negro, además de tirantes negros, una pashmina negra transparente con brillos y sandalias tipo romano color vino. Sus accesorios solo consistían en un pequeño bolso rosa y unos pendientes.

No podía negar que era una chica bastante mona, pero no importaba si era linda o no, lo verdaderamente importante era saber de quien se trataba y porque provocaba que Maki se comportara de esa extraña manera. Desde donde estaba no podía escuchar que era lo que decían, así que solo me limite a observarlas detenidamente.

La chica mostraba una gran sonrisa, sus ojos tenían el mismo tipo de brillo que los de Maki, al principio su rostro y expresión corporal denotaban un poco de timidez, pero después de unos minutos esta desapareció, abriendo paso a una actitud enérgica y decidida. Maki permanecía aparentemente tranquila pero lo cierto es que sus brazos temblaban ligeramente en sus costados, estos continuaron así hasta que con una tímida actitud le entrego el muñeco de felpa a la pelinegra haciendo que esta se le echara encima y le diera un beso en la mejilla, provocando un sonrojo en el rostro de ambas.

Después de eso la chica de ojos carmín tomo la iniciativa, aferró el brazo de Maki y comenzó a tirar de él, por un segundo la pelirroja pareció protestar, pero su resistencia solo fue por un breve instante, ya que acto seguido empezó a caminar al lado de la chica bajita. Decidí seguirlas, quería saber cómo es que aquella chica lograba causar tal efecto en mi "exnovia". Yo llevaba muchos años de conocer a Maki y lo cierto es que sin importar que fuéramos (llámese novias o amigas), siempre me costaba horrores convencerla de hacer algo que ella no deseara. Y sin embargo esa enana con la mano en la cintura era capaz de moverla a su _ANTOJO_.

A medida que las seguía me daba cuenta que donde fuese que estuvieran no parecía importarles, era como si ignoraran al resto del mundo y se sumergieran en el suyo propio, se veían tan cómodas la una con la otra, tan… felices. En todo momento se sonreían, se sonrojaban o simplemente se miraban en silencio, era como si se entendieran sin necesidad de hablar. A pesar de esto hasta ahora no había ningún comportamiento fuera de lo normal, en realidad cualquiera diría que solo son amigas, por eso decidí retirarme hasta que note que comenzaban a discutir; lo que sea que hubiera detonado esa pelea parecía grave, ambas habían sacado el pecho en una postura defensiva y se inclinaban ligeramente hacia el frente mirándose a los ojos retadoramente.

Parecía que ninguna estaba dispuesta a ceder, era como si cada una esperara su turno para devolver la bofetada verbal a la otra. Esto me complacía bastante, ya que de otra manera hubiera sido injusto que todo fuera felicidad y emociones para esas dos, pero la satisfacción me duraba poco, porque Maki comenzó a caminar hacia la pelinegra. Dirigió sus manos hacia el rostro de esta y comenzó a besarla, terminando así con aquel intenso momento. El beso parecía durar horas, yo deseaba salir corriendo de aquel sitio, pero mis piernas no respondían. Podía sentir como mi corazón se agitaba, como latía tan rápido a tal punto que comenzaba a pensar que me daría un infarto, conforme pasaban los segundos mi pecho dolía cada vez más, creí que estallaría en cualquier momento y de pronto mis mejillas comenzaron a humedecerse, ¿aunque probablemente, esto era causa de la lluvia?

La verdad es que cuando terminamos yo tenía claro que Maki ya no me amaba, era más que obvio que su corazón y pensamientos ya pertenecían a otra persona, pero resultaba difícil ver que tan rápido me había dejado atrás. Lo cierto es que era como si lo nuestro nunca hubiese pasado, era como si esa chica hubiese borrado toda marca de mí en ella.

 _¿Porque Maki? Porque ella es capaz de causar tal efecto en ti, que hizo por ti que no hiciera yo, te entregue parte de mi vida y simplemente me hiciste aun lado. NUNCA TE LO PERDONARE… ¡NUNCA!_

Mi cuerpo se quedó inmóvil después de observar aquello era como si todo signo de vida hubiese escapado de él, dejándome sola y vacía. Tarde un par de minutos en darme cuenta que estaba lloviendo y había oscurecido. Volví mi vista hacia aquel sitio pero no había rastro de esas dos, así que tome mi teléfono e hice una llamada.

-Hola- contestó una aguda voz del otro lado-¿Quién es?... Oigan si esto es una broma… Eh ¿Honoka-chan?

-Haaah… Ko… Kotori… chan- decía entre sollozos- Kotori las vi y lucían tan… felices.

-¿Qué? Espera Honoka-chan, más despacio ¿a quién viste?- me decía mi peligris amiga con preocupación.

-Ahaahh… a… Ma… Makiii. La vi con esa tipa, con la _ZORRA_ por la que me dejo- dejaba salir mi voz cargada con todo el coraje y frustración que sentía.

-Oh Honoka-chan lo siento- guardo silencio un momento antes de continuar- mira debo ir a trabajar pero Umi-chan está conmigo, porque no nos alcanzas en el bar y platicamos, yo invito vale. ¿Sabes cómo llegar?

-Si eso creó, ahí las veo- decía terminando la llamada.

Recientemente Kotori-chan comenzó a trabajar como barwoman en un lugar llamado "µ's". No es que mi amiga de la infancia hubiera renunciado a su sueño de ser diseñadora, es solo que acababa de regresar de un intercambio de estudio en París y según ella quería tomarse un descanso, para disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas de la vida. Aunque más bien de lo que deseaba disfrutar era de su nueva novia, la cual había conocido por casualidad en una de sus escapadas a Londres. Era una chica educada y linda, aunque bastante tímida, tenía tez blanca, cabello negro largo y además era la dueña de aquel bar.

Dentro del bar únicamente estaban mis dos mejores amigas y los trabajadores que terminaban de alistar las mesas antes de abrir. Yo estaba sentada a un costado de la barra bebiendo un cóctel llamado "sueños rosas" (ron blanco, zumo de fresas, leche normal y leche condensada) el cual me había preparado Kotori-chan antes de comenzar mi relato; a mi lado derecho se encontraba Umi-chan y del otro lado de la barra estaba Kotori-chan, ambas me escucharon atentamente y después intentaron consolarme, bueno… al menos Kotori.

-Lamento mucho escuchar eso Honoka-chan, nunca imagine que Maki fuera ese tipo de persona- me decía Kotori-chan mientras acariciaba mi cabeza que se encontraba recargada en la barra.

-Yo no creo que sea para tanto, simplemente Maki está siguiendo con su vida- decía Umi-chan con voz seria- ya pasaron dos meses es hora de que madurez y sigas adelante.

-¡Umi-chan! No seas tan ruda con ella- replicaba la peligris a la peliazul.

-¡No la consientas Kotori!- respondía Umi con expresión fría y una mirada seria que ensombrecía sus ya de por si oscuros ojos cafés- solo te recuerdo Honoka, que tú fuiste quien le fallo primero. Nunca tomaste enserio a Maki, era lógico que tarde o temprano se cansaría.

-¡EEEH! Tú qué sabes del amor o de estar en una relación Umi-chan, si nunca has estado con _NADIE_ \- era molesto que mi "mejor amiga" fuese quien me juzgase tan duramente.

-¡PUEDO IMAGINAR CÓMO SE SENTÍA MAKI!- Umi-chan comenzó gritando para después continuar en un susurro- He amado a la misma persona durante tanto tiempo y se lo que duele entregar tu corazón a alguien que ni siquiera te toma en cuenta.

-Umi-chan…- al escuchar sus palabras mi corazón no pudo evitar saltarse un latido, la expresión en su rostro era tristísima.

-¡Oh Umi-chan!- expresaba Kotori-chan tomando la mano de la chica ubicada a mi lado.

-¡Hey Kotori-chan! ¿Podrías prestarme las llaves del camerino? Es que quiero checar mi vestuario antes de la apertura- del otro lado de la barra aparecía la misma pelinegra bajita que había visto con Maki- por cierto he estado trabajando en nuevos bocetos para el evento del aniversario de "µ's", me gustaría que les dieras un vistazo.

Me levante de un salto, no había duda era _ELLA._ Esa mujer la que había tenido la cita con Maki, con la que se había besado, la misma que me la robo. Me había referido a ella como **mujer** pero lo cierto es que ahora que la observaba de cerca, parecía una **niña**. ¡Maldita pelirroja _LOLICON,_ como me cambiaste por _esa cría!_

-¡Vaya! Nico-chan sí que eres rápida, apenas hablamos de ello la semana pasada y ya los tienes- al parecer Kotori-chan la conocía, ya que la llamo Nico… espera ese nombre, lo he oído antes, no cabe duda es la misma- aquí están las llaves, si los traes te acompaño al vestidor y los checamos.

-Si aquí los tengo, vamos- le decía esa enana odiosa a mi amiga mientras desaparecían rumbo a los vestidores.

-¡Es ella Umi-chan! Esa "LOLI IDIOTA" por la que Maki me dejo. ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cómo es que Kotori-chan puede hablarle? Sabes que al DIABLO, en este instante le voy a romper la cara- gritaba y manoteaba completamente furiosa sin importarme lo más mínimo que los trabajadores del lugar voltearan a verme como si estuviera completamente loca.

Empecé a caminar con rapidez hacia los camerinos, llegando a estos abriría la puerta de un golpe, entraría con pasos firmes, tomaría a esa pequeña del cabello y trapearía con su cuerpo TODO el bar. Finalmente había llegado al sitio y cuando me disponía a abrir la puerta, Umi-chan rodeo mis hombros con sus brazos y comenzó a arrastrarme fuera de ahí. Comenzando a forcejear por el pasillo.

-¡Basta Umi! ¡Suéltame! No te metas, esto no es asunto tuyo- comenzaba a patalear intentando liberarme de su agarre, pero era imposible ya que era mucho más fuerte que yo- esa pelinegra pagara por robarme a mi novia.

-¡Calmate Honoka! Esta no es la manera de hacer las cosas- Umi continuaba arrastrándome por el pasillo sin importarle que algunas de mis patadas y manotazos aterrizaran en su cuerpo o rostro.

-Tal vez no sea la manera de hacer las cosas, pero después de romperle su bonita cara, me sentiré mejor- estaba completamente enloquecida, la gente del bar me mirada con temor, por lo que en un último esfuerzo Umi me dio la vuelta con uno de sus brazos mientras que con su mano libre me abofeteaba.

-¡Ya para IDIOTA! Acaso no te das cuenta del espectáculo que estás dando- su rostro estaba enrojecido y había marcas de rasguños en una de sus mejillas- vas a lograr que te saquen a patadas, además de que meterás en problemas a Kotori, si sigues armando alboroto.

-Mira Honoka no puedo imaginar el dolor y coraje que esto te provoca, pero estoy segura de que hay mejores maneras de resolver esto- me decía recuperando la calma- y por lo que nos contaste tal parece que no es culpa de nadie, simplemente somos humanos y cometemos errores. Entiende no puedes planear tu vida entorno a alguien, porque no sabes si el día de mañana esa persona o tú vuelvan a enamorarse. Honoka debes ver esto como un nuevo comienzo, lo cierto es que yo… yo…

-Dijiste ¿Volver a ENAMORARSE? Oh dios, Umi-chan eres un GENIO- deje de escuchar a Umi en el momento que me percate de la solución- tienes razón, en definitiva hay mejores maneras de hacer las cosas. Y quien sabe puede que hasta resulte divertido.

-¿Qué? Espera Honoka creo que no me entendiste- los ojos cafés de Umi seguían con esa expresión triste- lo que yo quería decirte es… sabes que no importa. Porque no te adelantas enseguida te alcanzo.

-Bien. ¡Kousaka Honoka volverá a la barra con Kotori-chan!- decía regresando a mi actitud completamente relajada.

Una vez de vuelta y ya sumergidas en el calor de la multitud, le pedí a Kotori-chan que me diera otro de esos deliciosos cocteles, esta vez con extra de zumo de fresa. Mientras tomaba aquella deliciosa bebida paseaba mi mirada entre la multitud en busca del " _pequeño conejito"_ que se convertiría en mi **presa** y ahí estaba a un par de metros adelante. Todo indicaba que venía sola y aprovechando la ausencia de Umi puse mi plan en marcha.

-¡Oye Kotori-chan! Me puedes dar otra bebida- la ojimiel me miro confundida- es que parece que tu "amiga" está muy sola y quisiera invitarle un trago.

-¡Oh ya veo! Si es para Nico-chan llévale esto, es su favorito- me decía entregándome un "chocolate Martini extra" (licor de chocolate, crema de cacao, vodka de vainilla y galletas de chocolate en trocitos)- si te sirve de algo sé que estudia para cheff y adora a las "idols".

-OK, Kotori-chan te debo una- tomaba las bebidas y a punto de partir recordé que debía asegurarme de algo- ¡Aaah! Un favor, puedes mantener ocupada a Umi-chan es que ya sabes cómo es de quisquillosa con estos asuntos y bueno…

-Entiendo no te preocupes yo me encargo- me decía dándome su apoyo- Suerte.

Con eso me aseguraría de que Umi-chan no metiera sus narices en esto. Así que con paso seguro y haciendo uso de todo mi _potencial encantador_ me acerque a mi **objetivo** para entregarle su bebida y lograr así el primer acercamiento.

-Hola ¿cómo estás? Mi nombre es Honoka mira mi amiga Kotori, la barwoman, me dijo que te trajera esto, tal parece que es tu favorito- la chica pelinegra me miro con desconfianza pero después de intercambiar unas cuantas miradas con Kotori-chan pareció relajarse.

-Hola soy Nico, es un gusto Honoka- me dedicaba una sonrisa amable mientras tomaba la bebida- muchas gracias por el coctel, si es mi favorito.

-De nada, es un placer invitarle un trago a una chica tan guapa- le sonreía encantadoramente- y dime Nico ¿vienes aquí muy seguido?

-Mmm algo así, vengo una vez por semana a cantar- me decía con un poco más de confianza dándole un pequeño sorbo al coctel- en realidad es solo una pequeña presentación.

-Wooow es INCREÍBLE, sin duda me encantaría verte- le decía mostrando interés y entusiasmo.

-Bueno si ese es el caso, canto dentro de media hora. Lo cual me recuerda que debo ir a prepararme- se terminaba el coctel y se despedía de mí con una risita-te veo al rato… o tal vez luego… o bueno como sea jaja.

 _Claro que nos veremos luego pequeña, de hecho de ahora en adelante voy a estar MUY presente en tu vida, tan presente que dentro de poco no dejaras de pensar en mí._

 **[FLASHBACK END]**

 **[Regresando al presente]**

Llegue a mi departamento, tome una botella de sake dulce del refrigerador y comencé a beberla. Me sentía sumamente frustrada, no entendía cómo es que esa enana seguía rechazándome así sin más, después de todo me la he pasado coqueteándole y es más que obvio que me corresponde, entonces que pasa.

-Tal vez solo se esté haciendo del rogar o he ido demasiado rápido, lo cierto es que no todo está perdido, al menos tengo vía libre para conquistarla.

-¡Como sea no importa! Tarde o temprano serás mía Yazawa Nico, y cuando eso pase- tomaba entre mis manos el portarretratos de la repisa de la cocina con la única foto que mantenía de Maki- Tú entenderás lo que se siente, que la persona que más amas en el mundo, sea la misma que te destroce el corazón.

Colocando bocabajo el portarretratos me dispuse a acabarme de un solo sorbo aquella botella, con mi cabeza un poco más fría, me retire a mi cuarto a descansar. Esa noche al irme a la cama, un solo nombre rondaba mi cabeza, Yazawa Nico _._

 **Honoka's POV END**

* * *

 ** _Que tal Honoka y su "potencial encantador" jaja. Espero les gustara y ojala que ya no los confundiera más. Los veo la próxima con el capítulo 4 el cual volverá a ser narrado por Nico que nos contara un poquito de como esa hermosa pelirroja la cautivo._**

 ** _Y como ya es costumbre contestare sus reviews:_**

 ** _andre-chan: así es Honoka tiene unas oscuras y perversas intenciones con Nico. Pero no te preocupes porque el corazón de Nico está enteramente ocupado por Maki._**

 ** _Nicocchi17: Honoka es un personaje bastante complicado e interesante y a lo largo de la historia veremos diversas facetas de ella algunas nos resultaran divertidas, otras buenas y otras tantas muy oscuras. Créeme que con Honoka nunca te aburrirás._**

 ** _OphiellTheFallenAngel: tienes toda la razón las acciones de Honoka están impulsadas por el despecho, para ella es más fácil tachar a Maki de infiel y a Nico de entrometida que aceptar que ella también tuvo muchos errores durante su relación con la pelirroja. Además Honoka no solo nos mostrara su lado yandere sino también su lado humano._**

 ** _kact3007: si son muchos enredos pero digo que sería de la vida sin ellos para darle un poco de sabor a todo XD. Así es Maki término su relación con Honoka por varios motivos, digamos que realmente se cansó de que la situación nada mas no funcionaba._**


	5. OLEADA DE RECUERDOS

_**Hola perdón si me retrase un poquito en subirlo pero andaba checando lo de un trabajo y aunque ya estaba escrito antes de subirlo tenia que revisarlo. En fin el día de hoy tenemos capitulo enterito donde la narradora será Nico y nos contara un poco el cómo fue que comenzó su "relación" con Maki, además de que tendremos también la aparición de nuestra simpática y hermosa musa Nozomi la cual no veíamos desde el primer capítulo. Antes de que comiencen a leer quisiera decirles que realmente me divierten mucho sus comentarios sobre todo aquellos donde me dicen que se hacen bolas entre tanto enredo amoroso y solo quisiera decirles que tranquilos realmente no es tan difícil y créanme que no es necesario que entiendan todo de un jalón mejor solo disfruten de la historia.**_

 _ **De hecho es tan fácil como entender que las únicas que se aman mutuamente y con locura son Nico y Maki. Y bueno en cuanto a Honoka ella es complicada por un lado lo único que siente es resentimiento y celos por Maki ya que esta fue quien dio el paso definitivo de terminar la "relación" que tenían ambas además de que poco tiempo después Maki logro seguir con su vida y por el otro sin siquiera pensarlo termino enamorándose de Nico quedando inmersa nuevamente en un "amor unilateral"**_

 _ **Capítulo 4. Oleada de recuerdos.**_

¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto? O solo soy egoísta. No quiero lastimar a Honoka pero tampoco deseo seguir sufriendo por Maki-chan. Me gusta Honoka, su actitud fresca y dulce, es justo lo que necesito para salir de este mar profundo en el que estoy hundida. La conocí hace poco y prácticamente no sé nada de ella, pero cuando estoy a su lado no puedo evitar dejarme llevar. Es como si su sonrisa o tacto desvanecieran todas mis dudas y preocupaciones.

Pero por otro lado esta Maki-chan. Este amor hermoso e intenso que siento por ella, sigue aquí presente en mi pecho, poniéndome cada vez más insegura. Aun no entiendo, como una persona puede cambiar tanto de un día a otro. Mi pelirroja era tan linda y atenta conmigo me demostraba a cada momento lo mucho que deseaba estar a mi lado, pero después solo comenzó a portarse fría y distante, era como si fuera alguien _diferente_. Aun creo que su familia tuvo que ver en su cambio de actitud, esa era una de las cosas que no me gustaban de ella que a sus 20 años siguiera dependiendo tanto de sus padres.

 _¡Maldición Maki-chan! ¡Por qué tienes que ser tan COBARDE! ¡Porque no eres capaz de encarar al mundo entero y luchar por lo nuestro!... (Suspiro)_

Debido a ellas mi corazón se encuentra dividido, estoy atrapada entre dos mundos: uno gris y pálido, lleno de dolor, ira e incertidumbre; y el otro claro y luminoso, plagado de confort, alegría y resolución.

Esta situación realmente me ha rebasado en todos los sentidos, jamás me había sentido tan insegura… tan confusa…

-¡NICOCCHIIIII!- aquel grito interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos- ¿Te digo que "algo" se quema?

-¡AH MALDICIÓN!- voltee hacia el sartén que contenía un trozo humeante de carbón, el cual al inició era un hotcake- ¡NOZOMI IDIOTA! PORQUE NO ME AVISASTE.

-Ara ara ¿¡IDIOTA!? Muy bien tú lo pediste Nicocchi- Nozomi se acercaba a mí de una manera aterradora, dirigiendo sus manos (como si fueran pinzas) a mis pechos- ¡WASHI WASHI MAX!

-NOOO… ESPERA… NOZOMIIII… AAH… AAH… ¡AAWW!- gritaba desesperada intentando escapar – ESTA BIEN… LO SIENTOO…. YA… HA SIDO MI CULPA.

-¡Vaya! Hace mucho que Nicocchi no hacia ruidos tan bonitos. Pero a pesar de eso te ves preocupada, supongo que el motivo de tu distracción es esa pelirroja _malcriada_ , no es así- Nozomi mencionaba a Maki mostrando una mueca de desagrado- ¿Oh, puede que ahora tus suspiros le pertenezcan a la sexy pelinaranja de la otra vez?- la pelimorada sonreía traviesamente mientras esperaba mi respuesta.

 _¡Rayos! Pero como demonios lo hace, como es posible que me lea con tanta facilidad…_

-¿Pero? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes de Honoka?- mi sorpresa solo logro divertirla más, así que deje escapar un suspiro de frustración y proseguí- En realidad en ambas, ya no sé ni qué _DIABLOS_ siento.

-¿Qué pasa Nicocchi?- me tomo de las manos dirigiéndome hacia una de las sillas- últimamente te he visto muy decaída, no eres la misma _TONTA_ de siempre.

-¡Nozomi! Si vas a seguir burlándote de mí no te digo nada- hice mención de levantarme de la silla pero coloco sus manos en cada lado de esta, cerrándome el paso y obligándome a permanecer sentada.

-Vamos Nicocchi, tu sabes que es broma. Anda cuéntale a Nozomi nee-chan que pasa- sus ojos turquesas me miraban expectantes en busca de una respuesta.

-¿Nee-chan? Pero si solo eres un mes mayor que yo- la miraba con enfado- _Además… dudo que las hermanas hagan el tipo de cosas que hemos hecho tú y yo_ \- decía esto último en un susurro, pero aun así logro escucharme.

-¡No intentes sacarme la vuelta! De acuerdo si no quieres hablar... entonces tendré que obligarte- la mirada tranquila de la pelimorada cambio a aquel reflejo aterrador que provocaba que me encogiera de miedo- ¡Washi washi…

-¡TU GANAS!- no quería sufrir aquel tormento de nuevo. Así que me resigne y comencé a hablar- ¡Aaw Nozomi! No sé qué hacer. La amo tanto y me duele estar lejos de ella, pero no puedo ayudarla, esto es algo que Maki-chan debe decidir por sí misma.

-Lo sé, me di cuenta que la amabas desde el día en que dejaste de ceder a mis encantos- me decía con una tranquila sonrisa- Pero Nicocchi, no entiendo. ¿Qué debe decidir Maki? Y ¿Por qué no puedes ayudarla?- esta vez me miraba preocupada.

-Creo que debo contarte desde el principio para que me entiendas, vuelvo enseguida- le indicaba que me esperara mientras me dirigía a mi cuarto.

Una vez ahí tome la caja que tenía debajo de la cama y volví a lado de mi mejor amiga. Para cuando volví Nozomi ya había levantado la mesa y se encontraba en la sala esperándome, por lo que coloque la caja en su regazo y me senté a su lado.

-Mientras miras el contenido de la caja, te contaré como me enamore de Maki-chan y como es que a pesar de que ella me ama de la misma forma aun así decidió terminar conmigo- la pelimorada se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y se dispuso a observar con detenimiento cada objeto y papel dentro de la caja- Después de eso me gustaría escuchar qué opinas al respecto.

-Bueno comenzare con el día en que se dio todo…

 **[INICIO FLASHBACK]**

Un sábado me encontraba barriendo la puerta trasera del restaurante, ya que recibiríamos varias provisiones y el lugar debía estar aseado y despejado. Aquel día solo se celebraría un evento en el restaurante el cual consistía en una comida privada para 100 personas, por lo cual la cocina era todo un caos. El cheff Eugenio estaba en extremo nervioso y estresado ya que tendría que cocinar para un grupo de inversionistas, estrellas de televisión, abogados, comerciantes y demás personas importantes.

Después de haber cumplido con las primeras órdenes que me dio el cheff, me ofrecí a barrer, para escapar un momento del ajetreo de la cocina, lo cierto es que desde las 7 am no había parado un segundo en ayudar y estaba cansada de los aromas y gritos que abundaban en ese sitio. Es por eso que cuando Eugenio pidió a alguien que se hiciera cargo de recibir a los proveedores me ofrecí voluntaria y prácticamente salí corriendo de la cocina.

El área de entregas era un sitio tranquilo y despejado por lo que quería aprovechar por completo este pequeño descanso, antes de regresar al estrés de mi trabajo. Amaba cocinar pero en momentos como estos necesitaba un respiro, así que me dispuse a cantar una de mis canciones favoritas para pasar el rato.

 _ **¡Tsukamae chau!**_

 _ **(¡Te voy a atrapar!)**_

 _ **¿Doko ni iru no? Muri yo muri yo doko ni itatte muri yo**_

 _ **(¿Dónde estás? No tiene caso, ¡No tiene caso! Dondequiera que vayas, no tiene caso correr**_ _ **.)**_

 _ **¡Tsukamae chau!**_

 _ **(¡Te voy a atrapar!)**_

 _ **¿Dare to iru no? Dameyo dameyo watashi igai wa dameyo**_

 _ **(¿Con quién estás? Eso no está bien, ¡Eso no está bien! No puedes estar con nadie más que yo.)**_

 _ **Amai yo amai sonna soubi ja**_

 _ **(Tan, tan ingenuo- Con herramientas como esas),**_

 _ **Nige rareru wake nai janai ka**_

 _ **(No hay manera de que puedas escapar)**_

 _ **Nerai o tsukete hisoka ni haigo kara**_

 _ **(Tengo en secreto mis ojos puestos en ti)**_

 _ **I love you watashi no koto o suki ni naru hazu**_

 _ **(¡I love you! Se supone que debes enamorarte de mí)**_

Conforme entonaba la canción mi cuerpo y mente se empezaron a relajar, así que comencé a usar la escoba como micrófono y me dispuse a acompañar aquella melodía con una linda coreografía. Se sentía tan bien dejarse llevar, era como si regresara a mi época de preparatoria.

 _ **Cutie Panther watashi doko demo iku yo**_

 _ **(Soy una Cutie Panther, siguiéndote a dondequiera que vayas)**_

 _ ****_

 _ **Kimi no kimi no kokoro o hanasanai  
(No quiero, no quiero dejar ir tu corazón)**_

 _ **!Tsukamae chau!**_

 _ **(¡Te voy a atrapar!)**_

 _ **¿Doko ni iru no? Muri yo muri yo doko ni itatte muri yo**_

 _ **(¿Dónde estás? No tiene caso, ¡No tiene caso! Dondequiera que vayas, no tiene caso correr.)**_

 _ **¡Tsukamae chau!**_

 _ **(¡Te voy a atrapar!)**_

 _ **¿Dare to iru no? Dameyo dameyo watashi igai wa dameyo**_

 _ **(¿Con quién estás? Eso no está bien, ¡Eso no está bien! No puedes estar con nadie más que yo.)**_

 _ **¡Tsukamae chau!**_

 _ **(¡Te voy a atrapar!)**_

 _ **¿Doko ni iru no? Muri yo muri yo doko ni itatte muri yo**_

 _ **(¿Dónde estás? No tiene caso, ¡No tiene caso! Dondequiera que vayas, no tiene caso correr.)**_

 _ **¡Tsukamae chau!**_

 _ **(¡Te voy a atrapar!)**_

 _ **¿Dare to iru no?**_ _ **Dameyo dameyo watashi igai wa dameyo**_

 _ **(¿Con quién estás? Eso no está bien, ¡Eso no está bien! No puedes estar con nadie más que yo).**_

Termine la última estrofa caminando de una forma seductora y decidida (justo como una pantera) hacia enfrente mientras con mi mano derecha daba un pequeño zarpazo al aire imitando a un felino. Fue un pequeño esfuerzo pero me había robado un poco el aliento, por lo que mi respiración era agitada sin embargo al público no parecía importarle porque aun así aplaudían… eh aguarda… ¿aplausos?

-¡Woow!Yeii! Eso fue _FABULOSO_ Nico-chan, bien hecho señorita _cheff No. 1-_ al voltearme me topé con un hermoso par de ojos violetas que me miraban con profundidad. Ahí estaba la chica de aquella vez, Maki-chan, quien me dedicaba una amplia sonrisa mientras aplaudía- Realmente es una pena que hayas renunciado a convertirte en _IDOL,_ sin duda hubieras sido _GRANDIOSA_.

-¡TÚ! ¿Qué? ¿Qué haces aquí?- le decía con nerviosismo. _¡Maldita sea! Porque de todas las personas que podrían verme hacer el ridículo, tenía que ser ella precisamente._

-¡Ueeh! Así es como tratas a alguien que solo ha venido a verte. ¡Tsk! ¿Y soy yo, quien no sabe aceptar un cumplido?– me decía esto con el ceño fruncido pero a pesar de que su rostro reflejaba molestia, sus ojos se mostraban dolidos- eso me saco por haber venido.

-Lo… Lo lamento… no quise… ESPERA ¿Tú viniste solo para verme?- al pensar en esa posibilidad mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

-E… etto… bue… bueno algo así. La verdad es que hace una semana me invitaron a esta reunión, pero me había negado- el rostro de Maki competía en color con su cabello, había desviado su mirada en un gesto sumamente tímido- pero cuando me di cuenta que la comida sería aquí, me dije: ¡QUIERO VERLA!… ¿Te molesta?

-¡CLARO QUE NO!- mi boca reacciono antes que mi cabeza haciéndome sonar desesperada- Ah, quiero decir que está bien… _Yo también quería verte_ \- le decía sonrojándome al igual que ella, mi actitud abrió paso a una mirada fiera y profunda de parte de la pelirroja. Aquella mirada hizo que mi cuerpo se _estremeciera._

-Solo quería agradecerte por lo de ayer- me decía aquellas palabras que provocaban un poco de decepción en mí- No hubiera podido soportar a ese sujeto de no ser por ti- la manera en que me miraba me hacía sentir cálida y nerviosa.

 _¡Carajo! Que rayos te ocurre Nico, esta chica es mucho menor que tú, no tiene por qué causar tanto efecto en ti. ¡Qué esperas!... ¡Muéstrale quien manda!... Dale un poco del encanto de la sensacional Nico nii._

-¡Ya veo! Así que Maki-chan no es _tímida_ y _tsundere_ como yo pensaba- quiso protestar pero se lo impedí acortando rápidamente la distancia entre ambas y colocando mi mano sobre su mejilla- Si lo que deseas es pagarme el favor… _**se me ocurren varias formas en que puedes agradecérmelo.**_

-Yo… ah… mmm- la pelirroja había caído, en este momento luchaba por controlar su sonrojo mientras intentaba articular palabra, su reacción era encantadora, pero después apareció de nueva cuenta esa mirada que me hipnotizaba- _**¿Así? Qué te parece si te invito a salir y al final me dices como te puedo agradecer.**_

 _Y ahí estoy otra vez… quedándome completamente en blanco. No entiendo como lo hace pero hay algo en esos orbes violetas que me impiden resistirme._

Era justo como la primera vez que nos vimos. De nueva cuenta todo a nuestro alrededor se paralizaba, sólo que en esta ocasión los brazos de Maki-chan rodearon mi cintura, acortando la ya de por si escasa distancia entre ambas, y sin ser plenamente consiente mis brazos escalaron por su cuerpo hasta llegar a rodear su cuello. Mis labios deseaban saborear los suyos y mis dedos querían hundirse en su rojizo cabello ondulado.

Cada segundo se me hacía eterno y finalmente cuando nuestros labios estaban a la distancia de un suspiro…

-¡EJEM!- ignore aquel sonido y continúe, pero apenas nuestros labios se rozaron, la interrupción fue más sonora- ¡AJAM! Perdón si te interrumpo, pero Eugenio esta como _LOCO,_ y no ha parado de preguntar por ti- me decía Takeshi en un tono frio mientras miraba con molestia a mi acompañante.

Takeshi(1) era uno de los meseros de " _Fortune Imperatrix Mundi"._ Era un tipo de 28 años, de 1.80 metros, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos grises. Su complexión era delgada pero aun así era bastante fornido, generalmente era alguien amable y servicial pero en ocasiones podía ser un patán.

-De acuerdo, adelántate ahora voy- le decía, y nuevamente dirigí mi atención a la pelirroja separándome poco a poco a regañadientes de ella- Entonces con respecto a ese pago, _tú y yo pode…_

-No hace falta, aquí te espero- el chico me interrumpió, dejando muy en claro que no pensaba marcharse.

-¡Eh! ¿¡Que!? Ash, está bien- decía resignada, sabia cuan testarudo podía ser aquel sujeto, así que sin muchas ganas me despedí- lo siento Maki-chan, debo volver, pero me dio gusto que vinieras.

-¡Espera!- me detenía del brazo, impidiendo que me fuera- Aun queda pendiente nuestra cita. ¿A qué hora sales?

-¡NICO! Date prisa Eugenio te espera, debemos comenzar a servir- me decía Takeshi de manera más molesta que al principio- cuánto tiempo más piensas perder en…

-¡AY! ¡YA CALLATE! QUE MOLESTO ERES- le decía perdiendo la paciencia, era más que obvio que no nos dejaría continuar, así que con un movimiento rápido, me puse de puntitas y bese la mejilla de Maki-chan, para después susurrarle- yo te aviso, espera mi recado.

Me gire nuevamente hacia la puerta y antes de desaparecer con el idiota de Takeshi, volví mi mirada encontrándome con una Maki-chan roja como tomate.

 _Pero que adorable. Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esa expresión._

-Oye Maki-chan, ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?- le decía antes de partir.

-Pues no tengo una comida favorita. Pero _me encanta_ el TOMATE- al decir esto los ojos de Maki-chan se iluminaron con ilusión.

 _Era bastante divertida su respuesta ya que esa palabra era justo la que había usado para describirla._

-Entonces prepárate para probar la sensacional comida de la cheff No. 1 Nico nii, déjalo en mis manos, _CRÉEME TE ENCANTARA_ \- le guiñaba un ojo como un gesto de despedida.

Mientras volvía a la cocina en compañía del chico de ojos grises este no dejaba de mirarme molesto.

-Se puede saber qué _DEMONIOS_ hacías en ese sitio, _COQUETEANDO_ con esa pelirroja- me decía intentando moderar su tono de voz lo cual no logro al ver que lo ignoraba- ¡Te estoy hablando! Que hacías con ella, acaso quieres que te corran por andar haciéndole al TONTO con los clientes.

El mesero tomaba fuertemente mi brazo y me zarandeaba. Mi primera reacción fue tenerle miedo, ya que el gris en sus ojos era más intenso. Sus orbes eran como dos pedazos de metal, fríos y sólidos. Pero una vez que me sobrepuse a mi reacción inicial, le hice frente.

-Deja de decir _¡ESTUPIDECES!_ \- liberaba mi brazo de un tirón _-_ Y más te vale no volver hablarme de esa manera. Además escúchame con atención Takeshi- me dirigía a él con un tono de voz tranquilo pero firme- tú y yo no somos _**NADA**_. Así que con quien yo coquetee, no es asunto tuyo, te quedo claro.

Una vez aclarado esto, me fui directo a la cocina para continuar mi trabajo, dejando tras de mí, a un hombre triste y derrotado. Odiaba hacerle esto a Takeshi ya que era un buen tipo, pero era la única manera que había para hacerle entender que no podía corresponder sus sentimientos.

Ya de vuelta en la cocina estaba terminando de servir tres órdenes más de " _Pato a la catalana"_ (magret de pato(2), sal, pimienta, piñones, ciruelas y vino tinto), cuando entro Maya a la cocina con un plato entero de lo que parecía un filete _T-bone_ (corte especial de carne, de las partes más nobles de la ternera y que posee un hueso en forma de letra "T") con papas.

Hace un par de semanas Maya, había ascendido de "asistente general" a "mesera". Esto debido a que a la chica no se le daba prácticamente ninguna de las tareas que se le encomendaban, terminando a menudo con un desastre del cual todos debíamos de hacernos cargo. Eugenio(3) cansado de ver como la chica fallaba una y otra vez, decidió pedirles a los chicos que le enseñaran el oficio de mesero, con el fin de tenerla ocupada y sobretodo alejada de la comida, pero sorprendentemente está resulto tener talento para aquel trabajo.

-¿Qué pasa Maya(4)? ¿Tiene algo de malo la carne o el plato?- le preguntaba curiosa, ya que lucía perfecto.

-Nada, está perfecto. Solo que al parecer la chica no tenía apetito- me decía Maya desechando aquellos restos y colocando el plato en el fregadero.

-¡Rayos! ¡Agh! A estos ricos caprichosos no les importa desperdiciar la comida- decía molesta al ver el delicioso corte de carne en la basura, pero después recordé- Oye Maya, de casualidad la chica que te lo devolvió, ¿es una pelirroja bonita de ojos violetas ligeramente rasgados?- le decía describiéndole brevemente a Maki-chan.

-Mmm, si es ella. Ahora que lo mencionas si es bastante guapilla- contestaba la mesera después de pensarlo un poco- ¿La conoces? O ¿porque la pregunta?

-Algo así, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?- le decía entregándole una charola con un plato de _pasta_ encima- Llévale esto a la chica, dile que es una de las especialidades y que _LA CHEFF_ dice que le encantará. Después sin que nadie vea le entregas este papelito.

-Oh, cuanto misterio Nico. ¿Es acaso esa chica tu nueva presa?- me decía Maya con una sonrisa pícara que provoco que me sonrojara, _sin duda en ocasiones me hacía extrañar su antigua personalidad tímida_ \- Sí que tienes buen gusto Nico, aunque estas apuntando muy alto.

-Eso ya lo sé- le susurraba- Vas a ayudarme o solo te quedarás ahí parada con esa sonrisita tonta en el rostro- le decía molesta y avergonzada a la vez.

-Yo solo decía, pero claro que lo haré. Estos ricos son muy aburridos y sin duda esto parece divertido- me decía con una sonrisa cómplice- tú solo espera pequeña, volveré con tu respuesta- se marchaba de la cocina guiñándome un ojo.

 _Maya es un increíble ser humano, sin duda fue una excelente idea convertirla en mi amiga._

Me escape para asomarme por la puerta que dividía la cocina de la zona de mesas. Y ahí estaba ella, sentada en una de las mesas del centro rodeada por un montón de ancianos, unos cuantos niños ricos y una rubia. Ahora que la observaba con detenimiento me percataba de cuan hermosa era.

Traía una blusa negra de manga larga y cuello de tortuga, con un vestido gris claro sin mangas y un cinturón delgado color purpura con un moño al frente. Sus delgados y lindos pies solo iban protegidos por unas valerinas color hueso y su cabello rojizo estaba libre de cualquier adorno. Su expresión era amable pero sin duda se encontraba tensa, ya que su postura era sumamente rígida y su sonrisa a pesar de resultar hermosa era formal y forzada.

Finalmente observe a Maya acercarse hizo una reverencia ante la pelirroja y coloco aquel platillo sobre la mesa. Los demás integrantes de la mesa parecían prestar atención a la mesera y a la pelirroja, pero enseguida comenzaron a perder la atención en estas, volviendo a su anterior conversación. Fue entonces cuando Maya se inclinó levemente hacia Maki-chan y le entrego el papel que le di junto con una pequeña pluma de bolsillo, después solo se retiró de aquel sitio.

La mesera había hecho el primer movimiento, lo demás dependería enteramente de Maki-chan, así que regrese a la cocina con la esperanza de recibir su respuesta. Después de unos minutos, que se me hicieron eternos, Maya regreso con el carrito de los platos.

-¿Y bien?- el rostro de la chica se veía triste, lo cual me alarmo- Vamos Maya dime que paso, por favor.

-Bueno… veras Nico… yo lo intente pero…- _¡Oh por dios! No puede ser_. Pensaba esperando lo peor- No es cierto, es broma. Toma aquí está tu respuesta.

-¿¡Qué!? Eres una _IDIOTA_ , casi me matas del susto- decía respirando tranquilamente de nuevo- gracias te debo una.

Me fui a un rincón de la cocina para leer su respuesta:

Papelito.-

A las 8 es más que perfecto.

No puedo esperar a que llegue la hora para verte de nuevo.

Deseo volver a perderme en tus hermosos ojos carmín.

Y espero que esta vez no nos interrumpan.

Mi corazón se estremeció al leer sus palabras yo también desea volver a perderme en sus hermosos ojos violetas y esta vez por nada del mundo permitiría que nos interrumpieran.

 **[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]**

-Y ese papel fue el primero de muchos. A partir de esa cita, Maki-chan iba cada día a comer al restaurante _"Fortune Imperatrix Mundi"_ , siempre pedía la misma mesa y a la misma mesera para que la atendiera- le decía a Nozomi con melancolía.

-Woow debo admitir que esa chica sí que sabe escribir, por ejemplo…- me decía tomando un par de papeles más del interior de la caja.

[Lectura de Nozomi]

Papel 1.

Hola hermosa, el día de ayer fue increíble.

Aún no puedo creer que me hicieras montarme en ese juego del infierno,

pero tenías razón, nada puede asustarme si estoy a tu lado.

Sin duda eres como mi angelito de la guarda. ¿Aunque me pregunto si dios me castigaría por desear tanto a uno de sus bellos ángeles?

Papel 2.

Estoy tan molesta contigo ¿sabes?

Dime ¿acaso eres algún tipo de hechicera? O como es que haces que mi cerebro

solo piense en ti. Hoy no pude concentrarme en clase, lo

único en lo que podía pensar era en ti. Solo podía imaginarme rodeando con mis brazos tu cintura mientras recorría tu cuello con mis labios.

Por favor dime que hoy saldrás temprano…

-Vaya que es intensa la chica, jajaja- me decía con expresión divertida la pelimorada lo cual hizo que me abalanzara sobre ella para arrebatarle la caja, sin embargo ella fue más rápida-sí que despiertas pasiones Nicocchi.

Empecé a corretear a Nozomi por la sala y la cocina pero sin duda ella era más veloz. Finalmente se detuvo en la cocina dejando la caja sobre la barra, no sin antes tomar una foto del interior de esta.

-¿Qué haces? Dame eso- le decía ya que entre sus manos traía una foto que Maki-chan me dedico- ¡Basta ya Nozomi! He dicho que me la des.

-Espera, sé que piensas que juzgo muy duramente a tu "ex", pero la verdad es que después de lo que me contaste y de leer esto, mi concepto sobre ella ha cambiado un poco- me decía la pelimorada con una expresión seria- Te prometo que esto será lo último que lea del interior de esta caja- decía observando la foto antes de leer el reverso de esta- ¡Oh! No solo es hermosa, sino también es muy sensual, te felicito Nicocchi tienes muy buen gusto.

[Lectura Nozomi]

Reverso de la fotografía.-

Para mí amada Nico-chan:

Gracias por permanecer a mi lado, este corto tiempo. Estos meses han

sido los mejores de mi vida. Antes de conocerte mi futuro ya

estaba escrito, estoy destinada a vivir al lado

de un hombre al que jamás amaré.

Pero sin embargo, ahora estoy dispuesta a pasar sobre cualquier persona

con tal de permanecer a tu lado.

No te preocupes mi amor, te juro que no dejare que nadie te haga

daño. Quiero que sepas que aunque no esté contigo,

siempre te estaré cuidando.

TE AMO ENANA HERMOSA.

NUNCA LO OLVIDES

TE AMO MAS QUE A NADA EN ESTE MUNDO.

-Muy bien, la verdad es que no sé qué pensar. Esto es muy extraño Nicocchi, ella te ama es más que obvio, pero lo que pone en esta foto- después de un momento de silencio Nozomi al fin me decía lo que pensaba- Mmm, no lo sé es como si te dijera: "te amo, pero debo alejarme de ti para protegerte".

-Lo sé es justo lo que yo pensé, pero si es así porque simplemente no lo dijo, además todas las cosas que me dijo el día en que terminamos fueron tan hirientes… si era por mi bien… porque no solo… ser sincera- sentía como las lágrimas fluían de mis ojos, ante esto mi mejor amiga se acercó a mi lado para rodearme con sus brazos.

 _La verdad es que llevaba días conteniendo las lágrimas y ahora los cálidos brazos de Nozomi facilitaban que toda la tristeza y pena acumulada en mi pecho saliera al fin._

-No estoy segura, pero talvez te hirió porque pensó que era la única forma en que te alejarías de su lado. O no sé, talvez se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que te ama demasiado es imposible que estén juntas. A lo mejor Maya no se equivocaba y estabas apuntando muy alto Nicocchi- me decía mientras acariciaba mi cabeza, al escuchar sus palabras mi pecho comenzó a doler sin duda Nozomi tenía razón a lo mejor Maki-chan se dio cuenta que yo jamás podría ser digna ante los ojos de su familia.

-Nozomi, entonces que debo hacer- le decía incorporándome y mirándola a los ojos- realmente me siento perdida, necesito que me aconsejes.

-Ah, yo creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer, es olvidarte de ella- me decía mi pelimorada amiga y al notar como agachaba mi mirada me tomo de la barbilla obligándome a volver a levantar la cabeza- Es lo mejor, la familia Nishikino es muy poderosa, si llegaras a intentar "algo" dios sabe cómo reaccionarían. Si nuestras sospechas son ciertas y realmente estas en peligro, será mejor que lo dejes todo en manos de ella y por lo pronto continuar con tu vida.

-Claro como si fuera tan fácil- le decía con frustración.

-No digo que sea fácil, pero al menos debes intentarlo- decía esto poniéndose de pie- por lo pronto mueve tu bonito trasero y ve a cambiarte, porque vamos a salir.

-¿Qué? ¿Se puede saber a dónde vamos?- le respondía dirigiéndome a mi cuarto.

-¿Como que a dónde?- decía Nozomi con una expresión irónica- A "µ's"(5), por supuesto. Anda muévete (zasss).

-¡Ay! Ya voy sí, no me nalguees- decía sobando mis glúteos- y tú cámbiate, porque me dará pena ir contigo vestida así.

Le decía mirándola horrorizada, ya que traía puestos unos jeans desgastados y un jersey de americano que era como dos tallas mayor.

-¿Qué? Pero si este es uno de mis atuendos más sexys-me replicaba a lo que le lance una mirada fulminante- Ok, ya voy, ahora me cambio.

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Takeshi es uno de los meseros del restaurante donde trabaja Nico y fue el que entro en el capítulo 2 (incierta situación) a decirle al cheff que había dos clientas que solicitan verlo.**_

 _ **Es un filete de carne magra cortado de la pechuga de pato, es un corte de carne pues.**_

 _ **Eugenio es el cheff y dueño del restaurante "Fortune Imperatrix Mundi" por si no lo recordaban.**_

 _ **Maya es la chica a la que hace llorar Eugenio en el capítulo 1 (cuando te conocí) a la que Nico tranquiliza y gracias a ella nuestras dos tsunderes se ven por primera vez.**_

" _ **µ's" es el bar (que más que bar será como un centro nocturno) de la novia de Kotori.**_

 _ **Ok después de esas pequeñas notas que nunca están demás, solo me resta agradecerles que sigan pendientes de la historia. En cuanto a sus dudas la mayoría creo que ya las aclare solo faltaría lo de Umi, bien CONSTE que ustedes me lo pidieron así que ahí les va el spoiler.**_

 _ **Así es Umi está enamorada hasta la medula de Honoka prácticamente desde niñas, pero Honoka es tan tonta-ciega que no se da cuenta. Y en cuanto a la novia de Kotori la conocerán en el siguiente capítulo donde aparecerán nuevos personajes que serán los miembros de K-ON.**_

 _ **Una última cosita el capítulo 5 es MUUUUUYYY LARGO de hecho de los que he escrito es el más largo hasta ahora, así que posiblemente lo suba en 3 partes a menos que me digan que no la haga de emoción y entonces lo subo en 2 USTEDES DICEN.**_


	6. PRISONER OF LOVE

**_Hola otra vez yo, he vuelto para dejarles la primera entrega de lo que es hasta ahora el capítulo más intenso y largo de esta historia. A lo largo de este capítulo tendremos diferentes puntos de vista a través de la narración de varios personajes y les confieso que me costó bastante acabarlo ya que está lleno de muchos detalles, así como de momentos divertidos, románticos, dolorosos, uno que otro pleito, en fin de todo. Y bueno como nadie me fumo cuando les pregunte que en cuantas partes querían que lo subiera, decidí dejarlo en el orden en que lo escribí que es en tres partes._**

 ** _La ocasión anterior me frustre un poco ya que los papelitos y en este caso los sms los había colocado en un tipo de letra diferente pero al subirlo la página los modifico así que no queda mas que imaginárselo XD._**

 ** _Por ultimo en cuanto a sus bellos reviews los dejare hasta el final, por lo pronto querida "Y07" te diré que no habrá KotoUmi pero si NozoEli._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 5. Prisioner of love. Parte 1._**

 ** _Nozomi's POV_**

 ** _Estaba esperando a Nicocchi en la sala. Después de que me obligara a cambiarme de ropa se dirigió a su habitación para arreglarse también, pero ya llevaba medía hora esperándola y estaba empezando a aburrirme. No fue hasta que me di cuenta que había dejado su teléfono celular sobre el sillón, así que lo tome y justo en ese momento entro un mensaje de texto._**

 ** _SMS.- De: Honoka_**

 ** _Para: Nico-chan_**

 ** _Hola Nico-chan, soy Honoka. Me preguntaba si_**

 ** _¿quisieras salir conmigo? Sé que mañana_**

 ** _es tu día libre, así que no tienes pretexto._**

 ** _¿Qué dices? Paso por ti en un rato, te prometo que_**

 ** _te vas a divertir. (*^o^*)_**

 ** _-Así que, Honoka-chan, ¿con que quieres hacer pasar un buen rato a Nicocchi? Siendo así, creo que te daré una mano- me decía a mí misma con una sonrisa y posteriormente me dispuse a contestar aquel texto, pero antes de enviarlo me detuvo una vocecita en mi cabeza._**

 ** _¡Alto! Estas segura de que es buena idea Nozomi. Ella aún sigue dolida por su ruptura con Maki-chan, tal vez necesite más tiempo._**

 ** _Lo sé pero, odio ver a Nicocchi en ese estado. Además los únicos momentos en los que deja de actuar como zombie, son cuando esa chica pelinaranja hace acto de presencia- pensaba contestándole a aquella voz._**

 ** _Mmm supongo que tienes razón- decía aquella voz de nueva cuenta- Pero aun así, deberías dejar que sea ella quien decida si ha llegado el momento o no._**

 ** _Sabes que, solo hay una manera de saber si hacemos lo correcto, y esa es…_**

 ** _-¡Claro las cartas!- grite emocionada corriendo hacia mi cuarto aun con el celular en la mano._**

 ** _-¡Eh! ¿Dijiste algo Nozomi?- me decía Nicocchi asomándose levemente por la puerta de su habitación._**

 ** _-¡¿Qué?! No nada, solo que te apures. Se hace tarde- le contestaba metiéndome a mi habitación para después tomar el fajo de cartas que guardaba en uno de los cajones de mi escritorio, las sostuve entre mis manos y en mi mente formule una sola pregunta en nombre de Nicocchi._**

 ** _Con esta pregunta en mente, tome tres cartas colocando la primera a la izquierda (pasado) resultando la carta de (1)"The Lovers", la segunda a la derecha (futuro) saliendo la carta con el nombre "The Sun" y la última al centro (presente) la cual correspondía a "Wheel Fortune"._**

 ** _-¡Vaya! Que lectura tan interesante. El pasado, revela la unión de los opuestos, la atracción y la apertura a la inspiración, esta carta obviamente es Maki-chan. El presente le depara energía, motivación, inspiración y colaboración, esta carta posiblemente se trate de Honoka-chan. Y por último el futuro le traerá cambio, evolución, destino y felicidad, esto significa que vendrán momentos difíciles que harán madurar a Nicocchi, así que solo de ella depende crear su propio destino- estaba feliz ya que había tenido una lectura bastante clara, así que sin más dudas me dispuse a enviar aquel mensaje._**

 ** _SMS.- De: Nico_**

 ** _Para: Honoka_**

 ** _Hola Honoka tú idea suena increíble, aunque ya tengo planes._**

 ** _Pero ¿qué tal si me acompañas? Me encantaría_**

 ** _pasar un rato juntas, además quiero que conozcas a alguien._**

 ** _Nos vemos en "µ's". ¡Vamos! si vienes te prometo_**

 ** _que la GRAN CHEFF NICO NII ,_**

 ** _TE DARA TODOOOO SU_**

 ** _AMOR._**

 ** _-Muy bien, que comience el juego. Buena suerte Nicocchi- termine arrojando el resto de las cartas sobre el escritorio._**

 ** _-¡Nicocchi! ¿Quieres darte prisa? Se hace tarde no alcanzaremos mesa- gritaba mientras me dirigía a su cuarto._**

 ** _-Cálmate Nozomi, aún es temprano. Además hace rato le envíe un texto a Kotori, diciéndole que íbamos para allá- me decía una guapa pelinegra lista para salir- Por cierto ¿no has visto mi teléfono? No sé dónde lo puse._**

 ** _-Claro, aquí tienes- le decía ofreciéndole el aparato, no sin antes haber tomar la precaución de borrar el mensaje- lo dejaste en el sillón. Lista._**

 ** _-Por supues… to- decía recibiendo el aparato y observando con detenimiento la pantalla- Bien ¿nos vamos?_**

 ** _-¿Qué, hay algo interesante?- decía con un tonito pícaro en la voz._**

 ** _-Na… nada importante- la morena cerro rápidamente su celular- Vámonos._**

 ** _-De acuerdo- le decía siguiéndola._**

 ** _¡Ay Nicocchi! Debes de aprender a ser más sincera con tus sentimientos, o de lo contrario seguirás sufriendo. Pero bueno, por lo pronto una noche de diversión no nos caerá nada mal._**

 ** _Nozomi's POV END_**

 ** _[Mientras tanto en "µ's"]_**

 ** _Maki's POV_**

 ** _La música sonaba a todo volumen con la canción "Jenny" de studio killers (versión electrónica), las parejas o grupos de amigos se encontraban bailando animadamente, mientras yo estaba en una mesa a la esquina de la barra con una expresión sumamente molesta y un trago en la mano- Me quieres decir… ¡QUE TIENE DE RELAJANTE ESTE SITIO!- le decía (o más bien le gritaba) a mi rubia acompañante- ¡ERI! MALDICIÓN TE ESTOY HABLANDO._**

 ** _-Oh, vamos Maki, quita esa cara– me decía mientras con su mano despeinaba mi rojizo cabello- no ves que asustas a las chicas._**

 ** _-Me importa un CARAJO- decía azotando mi vaso sobre la mesa- dijiste que me llevarías a un sitio donde pudiera relajarme. Dime este sitio, ¿te parece relajante?_**

 ** _-¿Acaso para ti no lo es?- me preguntaba sonriendo y moviendo su dedo índice en forma de círculo- mira la musiquita, el "ambiente", los tragos y a las hermosas japonesas. ¿No te parece suficientemente relajante?_**

 ** _Cuando hizo referencia a las japonesas, los ojos de ERI se iluminaron haciendo que de nueva cuenta volviera a ignorarme. Mientras yo recordaba el motivo por el cual había accedido a dejar mi tranquilo departamento para terminar en este ruidoso sitio, el cual me traía dolorosos pero a la vez hermosos recuerdos._**

 ** _[INICIO FLASHBACK]_**

 ** _Me encontraba tirada en mi cama con un montón de libros de medicina botados a mí alrededor. Ese día mis clases en la facultad habían terminado a las 11 am, pero me tocaba ir a ayudar a uno de los hospitales de mis padres, por lo que no había podido parar hasta las 6:30 pm llegando por fin a casa a eso de las 7._**

 ** _Me disponía a descansar ya que recientemente ya no tenía a nadie con quien disfrutar mis escasos ratos libres. Mi mirada permanecía en el blanco techo de mi habitación y una fotografía reposaba sobre mi pecho. Poco a poco el cansancio me fue ganando, dejándome profundamente dormida._**

 ** _-¿Qué, dónde estoy?- de repente me encontraba de pie en un departamento que no era el mío, ya que era más pequeño y definitivamente más cálido._**

 ** _-Bienvenida a casa amor- me decía una morena mientras recibía mi chaqueta- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? Debes tener hambre, ven siéntate._**

 ** _Me decía esto mientras me tomaba de la mano y me guiaba hacia la mesa del pequeño comedor. Era una chica bajita, esbelta, de cabello largo y negro pero por alguna extraña razón por más que intentaba distinguir su rostro no podía. Sin embargo el tacto de su mano sobre la mía me resultaba familiar, además el sonido suave de su voz era justo… esa voz… ¡definitivamente era la voz de ELLA!…_**

 ** _-¡NICO-CHAN!- decía frenando mi avance de golpe y tirando de su brazo hacia mí- No lo puedo creer, eres tú, realmente eres tú mi amor. Mi enana hermosa, estas aquí, has vuelto- profesaba tomando su rostro entre mis manos y colocando mi frente sobre la suya- No lo puedo creer…_**

 ** _-¡O… OYE! ¡Basta ya! Cabeza de tomate. No seas tan bruta- se zafaba de mi agarre para comenzar a masajear su frente roja, al parecer la había tomado muy fuerte- claro que SOY YO, ¿a quién más esperabas? y ¿por qué no estaría aquí?_**

 ** _Estaba tan feliz que deje pasar su insulto. La tome en brazos y me encamine hacia la habitación más próxima. Una vez ahí la coloque delicadamente sobre la cama, mientras me tomaba un par de segundos admirando cada rincón de su perfecto cuerpo. Nuevamente dirigí mi mirada hacia su rostro, el cual ya era completamente visible, dejándome ver sus hermosos y dulces ojos carmín. Ella parecía querer replicar pero me incline lentamente para rozar sus dulces labios rosas con los míos._**

 ** _Ilusión o no, esto se sentía muy bien. Era justo como la última vez que la tuve entre mis brazos. Dentro de la habitación reinaba un intenso silencio, el cual solo era interrumpido por el bajo sonido de nuestras agitadas respiraciones. Nico-chan se veía tan pequeña y frágil entre mis brazos, lo cual hacia que cada uno de mis movimientos fueran suaves y lentos._**

 ** _Empecé a deslizar una de mis manos de arriba a abajo por su costado, recorriendo primeramente su pequeño pero bien definido pecho, siguiendo por su cadera y llegando hasta sus glúteos; mientras mi brazo libre rodeaba su cintura obligando a que su cuerpo se colocará sobre el mío. El beso era profundo y embriagador, como los que siempre nos dábamos, haciendo que lentamente fuera perdiendo el aliento, pero no estaba dispuesta a parar esta vez, no iba a separarme de ella._**

 ** _Y no fue hasta que sentí un húmedo y frío liquido recorrer mi rostro y torso que caí en cuenta de que me encontraba sola en mi habitación y de que todo había sido un HERMOSO SUEÑO._**

 ** _-La…lamento interrumpir tu pasional momento con la almohada- abrí los ojos de golpe encontrándome con una chica de cabello rubio claro, ojos azules y de ascendencia rusa y japonesa que se mordía el labio inferior para evitar reírse a carcajadas- pero ya es la hora en que quedamos._**

 ** _-¡ERI, Maldición! Hasta cuando aprenderás a tocar la puerta como la gente normal- le decía mirándola con furia mientras me incorporaba sobre la cama y tomaba una toalla del buro- Se puede saber ¿qué DEMONIOS me arrojaste?_**

 ** _-Sino querías que entrara, para que me diste la llave- me decía la chica con completa razón, sin embargo comenzaba a arrepentirme de haberle dado acceso libre a mi casa- además solo fue un poco de agua fría, y lo hice para evitar que ultrajaras a esa pequeña e inocente almohada._**

 ** _-¡¿Qué?!- respondía confundida- ¡Ay no! No de nuevo- decía lo último en voz baja, ya que me basto con mirar la almohada que permanecía entre mis piernas y la foto que reposaba sobre su funda rosa para saber que pasaba._**

 ** _-¡Oh! Que pervertida Maki- Eri colocaba la palma de su mano sobre sus labios y dibujaba en su rostro una expresión asustada- pobre almohada, al menos deberías de darle un poco de calentamiento antes- a medida que hablaba su expresión cambiaba a una de burla total- o ¿quizás?... podrías animar las cosas, invitando a los cojines del sofá PUFFRR jajaja._**

 ** _ERI se soltaba a reír a carcajadas haciendo que sus ojos azules se llenaran de lágrimas y su cuerpo se curvará hacia adelante colocando sus manos sobre la boca de su estómago. Ante esto no podía hacer nada más que ponerme cada vez más roja, al principio de vergüenza y después de coraje. Lo cierto es que no era la primera vez que me pasaba, desde que había terminado con Nico-chan estos sueños eran cada vez más recurrentes._**

 ** _-¡PA… PARA YA, IDIOTA!- le gritaba intentando que dejara de burlarse de mi pero era inútil ya que no paraba de retorcerse, así que me enfurecí todavía más- BASTA… FUERA DE MI CASA… YA ME OISTE ¡LARGATE!_**

 ** _-Tran… tranquila Maki. Lo siento… no quise burlarme, pero debes admitir que si tu hubieras estado en mi lugar habrías reaccionado igual- hablaba entrecortadamente pero una vez tranquila, ERI se incorporó y limpio de sus ojos las lágrimas que le habían provocado la risa- Mejor ni te preguntó con qué soñabas, o más bien ¿CON QUIEN? porque lo más seguro es que la respuesta sea la misma de siempre._**

 ** _-Así es, la respuesta es Nico-chan- le decía completamente decaída, mientras me levantaba y me cambia de camisa- No puedo dejar de pensar en ELLA. Eri, te juro que en ocasiones creo que me volveré loca sino la veo._**

 ** _-Sabes, antes creía que vivir en soledad no era tan malo, lo cierto es que me acostumbre a hacer siempre lo que la gente me decía que hiciera, para mí era realmente fácil conformarme. Pero cuando la conocí, toda esa soledad, amargura y conformidad se volvieron insoportables- decía dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios- empecé a extrañar su presencia, a tal punto que me sentía pérdida sino la veía. Al principio creí que para mí solo era una distracción, pero sin darme cuenta… termine enamorándome como nunca. No soporto estar separada de ella, pero mucho menos soportaría que le hicieran daño por mi culpa._**

 ** _Dejaba salir esto último, derrumbándome sobre la alfombra de mi habitación y dejando que las lágrimas escaparan de mis ojos. Amaba tanto a Nico-chan que estaba dispuesta a renunciar a ella. Pero pese a que ya había tomado una decisión, no podía evitar desmoronarme, porque esto me dolía en lo más profundo del alma._**

 ** _-Ya, ya Maki- me decía Eri acariciando mi espalda, al parecer se acercó acabando sentada en la alfombra a mi lado- lo siento mucho. Pero fue lo mejor, si realmente la amas y deseas protegerla, tienes que alejarte de ella. Sabes cómo son "ELLOS" jamás les permitirán estar juntas._**

 ** _-Lo sé las cosas siempre deben ser como ELLOS dicen o de lo contrario hay que atenerse a las consecuencias- decía limpiando mis ojos y poniendo una mirada sombría- es por eso que NO PERMITIRÉ que le ponga un dedo encima._**

 ** _-Bien dicho, así es como debe de ser- decía la rubia con una sonrisa poniéndose rápidamente de pie- ahora no sé tú, pero yo creo que nos merecemos un poco de tranquilidad. Conozco un sitio donde nos podemos relajar bastante, venga- me ofrecía su mano para ayudarme a incorporarme- yo invito._**

 ** _[FLASHBACK END]_**

 ** _Y fue así como termine en este "tranquilo" sitio, al lado de una rubia que parecía disfrutar bastante de la vista. Nunca me habían gustado mucho este tipo de lugares, pero lo cierto es que "µ's" era uno de los pocos sitios que tenía de todo, desde sitios en donde uno solo podía beber una copa mientras disfrutaba de música suave, hasta lugares donde podías bailar hasta reventar en la gran pista._**

 ** _Así que si lo deseaba, solo tenía que levantarme y moverme de sala. Pero Eri parecía divertirse bastante así que decidí quedarme ahí y disfrutar de mi trago, o al menos eso pretendía, hasta que una chica de cabello castaño oscuro, estatura baja y ojos verdes se aproximó a mí de una manera bastante provocativa, jalo una silla y se sentó junto a mi ignorando por completo a Eri. Para ser sincera era muy bonita y de cuerpo muy tentador pero lo menos que deseaba en este momento de mi vida era enredarme con alguien, ya que mi mente y corazón pertenecían a una sola persona._**

 ** _-Hola guapa, llevo rato observándote y te ves un poco aburrida- me decía aproximando su cuerpo a mí y colocando su mano en mi mejilla- que dices si vamos a la terraza y la pasamos bien juntas._**

 ** _-¿Sabes que quiero de ti? Preciosa- le decía con voz suave y seductora mientras me incorporaba para retirar con mi mano la suya de mi mejilla- Que te largues y me dejes tranquila._**

 ** _Pase al lado de la petrificada chica sin siquiera mirarla, seguí caminando lanzándole una mirada a Eri para que me siguiera hacia a uno de los salones que se encontraban al costado de la barra. De reojo vi que la expresión de Eri era una mezcla de enfado y diversión. Una vez en el salón me decidí a sentarme en una de las mesas quedando justo frente de mi rubia amiga._**

 ** _-¿Qué? Si vas a decir algo, solo hazlo- le decía mirándola con el ceño fruncido- Pero te recuerdo que TÚ FUISTE quien decidió traerme aquí._**

 ** _-Lo sé y si decidí traerte es porque de no haberlo hecho te hubieras quedado sola en tu departamento, deprimiéndote igual que siempre- me decía mirándome con seriedad- Además solo pensaba en lo "ENCANTADORA" que puedes llegar a ser._**

 ** _-¡Oye! No es mi culpa que haya gente que no acepte un NO por respuesta- le respondía molesta- esa chica lleva rondándome desde que Nico-chan y yo salíamos. Y desde entonces le he dado a entender de todas las formas posibles que NO ME INTERESA._**

 ** _-Ah, ya veo siendo así entonces supongo que hiciste lo correcto. Aunque aún así fuiste un poco ruda, en fin- Eri se quedó mirando fijamente a espaldas mío- Hey, Maki ¿Qué esa no es Honoka?_**

 ** _-¡Eh!- respondí con sorpresa mirando hacia atrás para después volver a mi posición original rápidamente- ¡Carajo! Lo que me faltaba ¿qué hace aquí?_**

 ** _-Sabía que era ella- decía la rubia con una sonrisa de suficiencia- pero a qué viene esa reacción, no dijiste que terminaron bien._**

 ** _-Si así fue, o al menos eso creí- le decía con ironía- pero de un tiempo para acá Honoka ha estado actuando muy extraño. Y lo cierto es que la conozco lo suficiente, para saber que algo trama._**

 ** _-¡Oh, vamos Maki! No seas tan paranoica- decía mi amiga burlándose de mí._**

 ** _-¡NO SOY PARANOICA ERI! Te digo que algo trama- decía completamente convencida- La última vez que nos vimos, ¿sabes a donde me invito a comer? Me llevo nada más y nada menos, que al restaurante donde trabaja Nico-chan. Y eso no fue todo, cuando terminamos de comer solicito ver al cheff para felicitarlo en persona y resulto que ella y Nico-chan no solo se conocían, sino que resulta que son grandes "AMIGAS"._**

 ** _-Dime que todo eso, no se te hace sospechoso- Eri me miraba de manera pensativa e interrogante._**

 ** _-Mmm puede que tengas razón. Pero ¿Cómo supo Honoka de Nico?- decía la rubia entornando sus ojos azules en la espalda de la chica pelinaranja- Hasta donde yo sé, ellas JAMAS se conocieron._**

 ** _-Si lo piensas un poco, no sería nada extraño que se conocieran. Kotori, la mejor amiga de Honoka, trabaja aquí. Además Nico-chan realiza una pequeña presentación una vez a la semana en este sitio. Solo bastaba con que Kotori las presentara, entonces ellas comenzarían a platicar y eventualmente se harían amigas. En una de sus tantas conversaciones, salió a relucir que Nico-chan estaba saliendo con alguien- entrecerré los ojos mientras colocaba mis codos sobre la mesa y entrelazaba mis dedos adquiriendo una pose pensativa- Tal vez le menciono mi nombre a Honoka y al principio a esta le pareció extraño, pero como es una curiosa y entrometida siguió averiguando, hasta que llego a la conclusión de que se trataba de MI. Así que decidió acercarse a Nico-chan, con el único fin de herirme._**

 ** _-¡Ey, ey ey! ¡ALTO!- decía Eri sacudiendo su cabeza mientras colocaba sus manos sobre esta- Haber Maki Holmes, si lo que dices es cierto, me quieres explicar con qué propósito se acercaría Honoka a ella. Digo después de todo, la DEJASTE para comenzar a salir con Nico._**

 ** _-Precisamente por eso. Cuando terminamos Honoka tenía claro que yo ya sentía algo por alguien más, de hecho ella aseguraba que yo ya había tenido relaciones con Nico-chan y que por eso me había decidido a dejarla. A pesar de que terminamos en "buenos términos" ella no paraba de echarme en cara que yo ya había continuado con mi vida y además no perdía oportunidad para preguntarme por ella y cada vez que lo hacía usaba palabras despectivas, como: "LOLI", "ESA TIPA" o incluso en una ocasión la llamo "ENANA" y yo NUNCA le mencione a Nico-chan y mucho menos le hable de su estatura._**

 ** _-¡HARASHO! Así que Honoka aprovechara que ustedes terminaron de una manera abrupta y dolorosa, para acercarse a Nico y así lograr enamorarla. De esta manera no solo hará que te arrepientas de haberla "dejado", sino que también se quedara con la mujer que AMAS- decía con gran entusiasmo mi amiga complementando mi teoría._**

 ** _-Elemental, mi querida Ayase, elemental- asentía con la cabeza dedicándole una sonrisa._**

 ** _-Bien, pero aun así debes de admitir que suena un poco "loco"- decía aun con algo de duda en la voz para después dedicarme una mirada picara- A menos que… te bases en algo._**

 ** _-Talvez suena "loco", pero quizás después de que mires ESTO, lo entiendas- le tendí mi teléfono mostrándole un mensaje con una foto adjunta._**

 ** _Maki's POV END_**

 ** _Eri's POV_**

 ** _Maki me dio su teléfono y en este había un mensaje de texto de Honoka en el cual ponía:_**

 ** _SMS.- De: Honoka_**

 ** _Para: Maki_**

 ** _Sabes Maki, he estado pensando mucho las cosas y ya sé porque_**

 ** _te enamoraste de ELLA._**

 ** _Sé que Nico no es especialmente guapa, pero admito que tiene un_**

 ** _"algo" con lo que logra atraerte._**

 ** _Así que no te culpo por ceder ante sus "encantos"._**

 ** _Me pregunto si yo también_**

 ** _caeré en su HECHIZO, después de que_**

 ** _me acueste con ella. *^o^*_**

 ** _Al termino del mensaje venia una selfie de Honoka, en donde besaba en la mejilla a la morena, la cual solo mostraba un evidente sonrojo mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados._**

 ** _-¡Ha…! ¡Harasho!- expresaba con un pequeño tic en el ojo derecho- Maki, esto es prácticamente una declaración de guerra._**

 ** _-Ahora lo entiendes. No sé qué clase de juego ESTUPIDO está planeando Honoka, pero una cosa si te digo, NO PERMITIRE que lastime a Nico-chan- decía Maki con una expresión oscura en el rostro, mientras que en sus ojos parecía arder un fuego intenso._**

 ** _-Te entiendo, realmente parece que trama algo. Espera… no es cierto- le decía a Maki señalando con mi dedo índice hacia sus espaldas en dirección a Honoka y a sus dos "acompañantes"._**

 ** _-¡¿Qué?! ¡No… no es VERDAD! ¡¿Nico-chan?!- decía mi pelirroja amiga levantándose para girarse rápidamente._**

 ** _Su rostro reflejaba confusión y una profunda tristeza, pero poco a poco este fue tornándose rojo, mientras arqueaba las cejas y cerraba sus manos en forma de puños. Me coloque enfrente de ella preparándome para lo que se aproximaba._**

 ** _-SUELTAME ERI, QUITAME LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA- gritaba furiosa Maki retorciéndose entre mis brazos ya que la tenía atrapada en un fuerte abrazo evitando que corriera disparada a romperle el cuello a la chica pelinaranja- DEJAME IR QUE LE VOY A ROMPER LA CARA A ESA BOBA ARDIDA._**

 ** _-Oh claro, eso sería TAN prudente de tu parte Maki- le decía aferrando mi agarre- Anda, ve rómpele la cara a Honoka, estoy segura que a Nico le fascinara, es más le gustara tanto que incluso se arrojara a tus brazos._**

 ** _Al escuchar mis palabras Maki comenzó a tranquilizarse hasta que finalmente dejo de forcejear. Permaneció de pie observando con mirada triste al trio de chicas que se disponían a tomar asiento en una de las mesas del salón principal, la cual estaba al costado de la pista._**

 ** _-Oye Maki. Lo cierto es que no sé cómo te sientes en este momento, pero tengo una idea, que tal si las observamos un poco y después te digo mi plan ¿sí?- le decía a mi amiga de la infancia dándole una palmadita en el hombro y mostrándole una tranquila sonrisa._**

 ** _-De acuerdo, solo espero que tu idea sea buena- me decía dejando escapar un gran suspiro._**

 ** _-Tranquila, esta IDEA hará que estés cerca de Nico. Tu solo déjamelo a mí- le guiñaba un ojo indicándole que saliéramos del salón para acercarnos al trio de chicas y así poder observarlas mejor._**

 ** _Eri's POV END_**

* * *

 ** _Notas:_**

 ** _(1)The Lovers: Los Enamorados Elección o decisión. Unión, matrimonio, amor, la unión de los opuestos, atracción, balance, apertura a la inspiración. Pruebas superadas. Armonía de la vida interior y el mundo exterior._**

 ** _Wheel Fortune: La Rueda de la Fortuna Cambio, evolución, éxito, buena fortuna, destino. Felicidad, abundancia. Nuevas condiciones. Abundancia, crecimiento._**

 ** _The Sun: El Sol. Gloria. Felicidad material. Matrimonio o relación feliz, colaboración. Éxito. Placer, energía, motivación, inspiración._**

 ** _Termino de la nota._**

 ** _Qué tal Maki y sus sueños húmedos XD._**

 ** _¿Cuál será el plan de Eri?, ¿Será que Maki y Nico se reencontraran?, ¿Qué papel jugara Honoka a partir de ahora? Y ¿Sera que por fin conozcamos a la sexy novia de Kotori? Pues todas las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas se aclararan en el siguiente capítulo._**

 ** _Ahora es un poco molesto el tener que esperar una semana entera para contestar sus reviews sobre todo los que requieren de una respuesta inmediata de mi parte o desean preguntarme algo o simplemente recordarme que actualice antes pueden encontrarme en twitter como guadas06._**

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _OphiellTheFallenAngel: así es esa mera que te imaginas es la novia de Kotori pero ssh mantengámoslo en secreto porque ya falta poquito para que aparezca. Mmm talvez parece un poco rellenado el capítulo pero créeme que son detallitos que serán muy relevantes, gracias por seguir comentando. Saludos._**

 ** _Nicocchi17: te confieso que por un momento cruzo esa idea por mi mente que fueran como los yakuzas pero al final lo descarte y no te culpo por reírte de la cursilería de Maki ya que yo también me reí cuando releí el capítulo antes de subirlo XD. Y Maki tuvo una buena razón para terminar a Nico así que todavía no la golpees hasta que sepas sus motivos vale._**

 ** _Y07: no incluí el KotoUmi porque la verdad en ese aspecto me guie más por el manga y se me hace más linda la relación entre Umi y Honoka, pero prometo compensarte con el NozoEli de acuerdo._**

 ** _Starryeyedrosie: siii ya prontito veremos a las chicas del club de música ligera y eventualmente iré introduciéndolas en la historia._**

 ** _andre-chan: me alegra que te gustara la ternura de Maki ya que como es tsundere tenemos que aprovechar esos momentitos en que saca ese lado lindo y tierno. Así es esa chica en la que piensas en definitiva es la novia de la pajarita y muy pronto la veremos y en cuanto a Eri a partir de ahora aparecerá cada vez más._**

 ** _Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios y por seguir apoyando mi historia nos leemos la próxima semanita y para los que se preguntan porque el titulo del capitulo fue porque me inspire en la canción del mismo nombre interpretada por "Utada Hikaru", sino la conocen les recomiendo que la busquen y si pueden también la traducción porque es buenísima, sino esperen a la tercera parte ahí incluí un pequeño fragmento, sin más que decir me despido. Excelente cierre de semana._**


	7. PRISONER OF LOVE PARTE 2

_**Hola yo de nuevo por aquí, como lo prometí hoy aparece K-ON (inserté serpentinas y gritos de emoción) pero he de aclarar que solo es la presentación aún no tendremos interacción de las integrantes; pero conforme avancemos las chicas del houkago tea time formarán lazos con algunas de las musas, aunque aún habrá que esperar un poquis de tiempo.**_

 _ **He de decir que estoy muy feliz porque poco a poco somos más y eso me encanta y me hace llorar de emoción, además gracias de verdad por regalarme sus opiniones son muy valiosas para mi ya que me motivan y me hacen crecer.**_

 _ **Bueno esta es la segunda parte del capítulo mas largo e intenso como ya les había dicho y ya empieza un poco el drama y además huele a recuentro y a pelea y bueno ya le paro a mi spoiler mejor lean, y esperó que disfruten de el tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo.**_

 _ **Algo mas perdón si el formato da que desear pero estoy subiendo desde el cel y no se hacerlo bien :(**_

 _ **Contestación de reviews al final.**_

 _ **Capítulo 5. Prisioner of love. Parte 2**_

 **Nico's POV**

Al llegar a "µ's", vi que Kotori se encontraba esperándonos en la entrada, así que después de estacionar el automóvil, ambas nos dirigimos a reunirnos con mi peligris amiga. Al dirigirnos al frente de la fila, pude escuchar un par de murmullos provenientes de esta, unos eran de desagrado y queja ya que había personas que llevaban bastante tiempo esperando entrar a aquel sitio y otros tantos iban dirigidos hacia mi persona, al parecer mi presentación de cada jueves empezaba a dar sus frutos.

-Kotori, gracias por esperarnos- decía mientras besaba su mejilla- Ah, recuerdas a mi amiga Nozomi.

-¡Claro! Como no acordarme de ella, si aún tengo secuelas por culpa de sus cocteles, _"Nozomi specials"_ – le decía la ojimiel a la pelimorada con una sonrisa, recordando aquella noche en que se había quedado en nuestro departamento.

-Pues no recuerdo que te quejaras, incluso bailaste sobre nuestra mesa después del tercero que te tomaste- le decía Nozomi dedicándole una sonrisa pícara a Kotori para después saludarla de igual forma con un beso en la mejilla.

-Es que la verdad estaban muy buenos- decía Kotori con una risita mientras nos guiaba al interior del local- Saben, deberíamos repetirlo y tal vez hasta invitar a las amigas de Mio-chan, sería muy divertido.

-¿Te refieres a las chicas de su grupo musical?- preguntaba curiosa- como es que se llaman, K-in… K-pop… mmm… ¡ah! K-on.

-Ese es justo su nombre, K-on- Kotori nos llevó hasta una mesa a un costado del escenario la cual tenía un letrero de "reservado"- De hecho tocaran esta noche, su participación será- decía mirando su reloj- entre 11:30 o 12:00.

-De verdad, _que genial_ , te van a **encantar** Nozomi, además la voz de Mio es realmente hermosa- le decía completamente entusiasmada a mi amiga.

-Si tú lo dices Nicocchi, entonces no puedo esperar a verlas- me decía dedicándome una gran sonrisa.

-De acuerdo chicas. ¿Qué les voy a traer?- decía Kotori con libreta en mano.

-Yo quiero un "vodka tonic" (es un trago con sabor neutro a base de vodka, hielo hasta el tope del vaso y (2)agua tónica, adornado con una rebanada de limón)- decía rápidamente Nozomi.

-¡Ey, aguarde señorita!- le decía en tono severo- Te recuerdo que vas a manejar.

-Tranquila Nicocchi, venimos aquí a divertirnos y a liberarnos del estrés- me decía tomándome de los hombros y mirándome con ojos de cachorrito- Además si se nos pasan las copas podemos tomar un taxi, verdad que si Kotori-chan.

-Tiene razón Nico-chan déjate llevar por esta vez- decía Kotori con una sonrisa tranquila- si se hace tarde o toman demasiado, yo me encargare de pedirles un taxi.

-Muy bien, entonces a mi tráeme un "great ride" (ron blanco, licor de café, licor de cacao blanco y leche Clavel), por favor- decía cediendo a sus argumentos y claro también porque me apetecía relajarme y beber un poco.

-Ok, enseguida se los envió- decía la peligris con una sonrisa- intentare darme una escapada, pero no prometo nada, después de todo hoy hay casa llena.

-No te preocupes Kotori nosotras entendemos, el trabajo es primero- le decía regresándole la sonrisa.

-Nicocchi tiene razón, la chamba es primero, además Mio-chan se enojara si dejas tu puesto- le decía Nozomi a la ojimiel- ¡Ah! Pero eso si la reunión sigue en pie.

-¡Ya están chicas! Ustedes ponen la casa y yo me encargo de suministrar las _provisiones_ \- decía la ojimiel poniendo sus manos haciendo "cuernitos" (dedos índice, medio y anular doblados, y meñique y pulgar estirados) en referencia a botellas.

-¡VALE!- respondimos al unísono Nozomi y yo.

-¿Te parece si bailamos un poco?- la preguntaba a mi acompañante- Digo antes de que no puedas mantenerte en pie.

-Mira quien lo dice, la que cae como _cucaracha fumigada_ después del tercer trago- me decía en tono de burla.

-¡Oye! Eso solo me pasó una vez y fue porque no sé qué demonios me diste- le decía a la defensiva cruzándome de brazos.

-Jajaja está bien, vamos pues- decía poniéndose de pie y caminando rumbo a la pista.

Bailamos alrededor de 20 minutos al ritmo de música electrónica para después cambiar a otros ritmos. Aquel día en "µ's" era noche mixta por lo que el popurrí de electrónica cambio a rock, pop, baladas y demás géneros. No fue hasta que voltee a nuestra mesa que me percate de la presencia de cierta chica entorno a nuestra mesa.

Ahí estaba sentada a nuestra mesa, era una chica de tez blanca, cabello anaranjado recogido en una media coleta y ojos azules con mirada traviesa. Y como siempre su actitud era enérgica, ya que al verme se incorporó de prisa y corrió a rodearme con sus brazos, estrechándome fuertemente contra su cuerpo, provocando que me saltaran los colores al rostro.

-Ho… Ho… ¡Honoka! Pero ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?- expresaba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Mouu Nico-chan, después de tanto tiempo sin vernos, así me recibes- decía haciendo un puchero para después comenzar a frotar su mejilla contra la mía.

-Lo… lo siento, es que me sorprendió encontrarte aquí- me disculpaba después de ver ese lindo puchero en su rostro.

-Pero de que hablas Nico-chan, si tú fuiste quien me pidió que viniera- me decía extrañada.

 _Pero qué demonios si yo no, o espera algo me dice que la pelimorada a mi lado tiene algo que ver con todo esto._

-Ci… cierto lo había olvidado- decía intentando sonar tranquila, después le dedique una mirada asesina a mi "mejor amiga"- Etto, Honoka porque no nos sentamos- le sugería ya que su proximidad estaba empezando a causar estragos en mi cuerpo.

-Como quieras Nico-chan- decía la pelinaranja sonriéndome adorablemente, mientras me ofrecía una silla y se sentaba a mi lado.

-¡Ajam! (se aclara la garganta). Hola tú debes de ser Honoka-chan, cierto- se dirigía Nozomi a la chica a mi lado- la "amiga especial" de Nicocchi.

-¿Eh? Si soy yo, Kousaka Honoka es un placer…- decía quedándose a media frase para después mirarme confundida.

-Ah, Honoka, ella es Toujou Nozomi mi muy **ENTROMETIDA** mejor amiga- decía a manera de presentación- Nozomi es con quien comparto departamento, ¿recuerdas?

-¡Oh, claro! Nozomi-san por fin te conozco- decía estrechando rápidamente la mano de esta- Nico-chan me a contado mucho de ti.

-Cosas malas, supongo- decía la pelimorada a manera de broma regresándole el apretón de manos.

-Así es- respondía Honoka con completa sinceridad.

 _No puedo creer que sea tan TONTA, dios voy a morir._

-Ah ¿sí? ¿Qué cosas le contaste Nicocchi?- decía Nozomi lanzándome una mirada aterradora, haciendo que en mi mente apareciera la imagen de una _**lápida**_ donde se leía: "En memoria de Yazawa Nico hija, hermana, amiga y algunas veces novia".

-Aaaaa, yo… ¡Oye que pasa con esos tragos! ¿No se supone que venimos a divertirnos?- decía intentando desviar el tema, lo cual por suerte funciono ya que Honoka intervino oportunamente.

-Aquí tienes Nico-chan- decía tendiendo una bebida a Nozomi y otra a mi- Kotori-chan me envió con ellos y también te mando esto.

-¡Oh! Vale gracias- decía tomando el papel que me tendía y al leer el contenido no pude más que sonrojarme.

 _Papel.-_

Hola Nico-chan, aquí te mando tus bebidas en manos del mejor "mesero"

que tiene µ's: karaoke-bar.

Honoka-chan se encargara de atenderte y complacerte TODAAA

LA NOCHE. Puedes pedirle lo que

DESEES, estoy segura que le encantara cumplir todos tus

caprichos. Disfruta de la noche, déjate

llevar y puede que te sorprendas.

Con amor, tú amiga Kotori muack

-¿Qué pasa Nicocchi?- me decía Nozomi al mirar la expresión de mi rostro.

-Na… nada. Bueno, salud chicas- decía sobreponiéndome a lo vergonzoso de esa nota mientras terminaba de un trago mi bebida.

-¡Salud!- gritaban al mismo tiempo chocando sus copas la pelinaranja y la pelimorada, esta última aun mirándome con desconfianza.

Después de pasar por ese bochornoso momento y mientras circulaba copa tras copa por nuestra mesa, el ambiente entre las tres fue tornándose más ligero y familiar, de tal manera que el tiempo se nos pasó volando y pronto dieron las 11:20; hora a la cual se anunció la presentación del grupo oficial del bar, K-ON.

Rápidamente el escenario se ilumino mostrando a cinco chicas paradas sobre él, cada una portando un instrumento. Dos de ellas eran pelinegras, la primera una chica alta y guapa (la cual era la vocalista principal) se encontraba al frente afinando su bajo, por fuera su expresión era seria y calmada sin embargo sus hombros lucían tensos y sus manos temblaban ligeramente lo cual no me resultaba para nada extraño ya que Mio, la novia de Kotori era una chica muy tímida.

La segunda que se encontraba a su lado izquierdo, era una chica bajita de dos coletas la cual al parecer era la más joven del grupo, pero eso no impedía que moviera de manera experta sus dedos por las cuerdas de su guitarra y amplificador, asegurándose de que el sonido de esta fuera perfecto.

La siguiente una chica de cabello castaño oscuro se encontraba a la derecha de Mio y al parecer también tocaba la guitarra o al menos eso pretendía, ya que parecía tener problemas para afinar su instrumento. Después del último intento fallido (en donde tiro con demasiada fuerza de la cuerda 6˚ (Mi)) en donde hizo que la mitad de las personas en el bar nos tapáramos los oídos con horror, se rasco la cabeza avergonzada y decidió dirigirse hacia la más joven en busca de ayuda.

Detrás de la guitarrista anterior un poco más al fondo se encontraba la cuarta chica que tenía el cabello rubio oscuro un tanto ondulado y cejas pobladas, quien era la encargada del teclado. La apariencia de esta chica era dulce y elegante además de que sus dedos eran hábiles y diestros al deslizarse por el instrumento.

Y por último en el centro a espaldas de Mio la quinta chica una castaña clara, con frente amplia se encontraba sentada ante una gran batería de marca "Yamaha", esta golpea las baquetas contra los toms a manera de calentamiento, mientras ocasionalmente mandaba una mirada y una sonrisa hacia un grupo de chicas que no paraban de mirarla para después voltearse lanzando pequeños grititos al percatarse de que lograban llamar su atención.

Y aunque cada chica tenía una personalidad diferente, se veía que su unión como grupo era realmente fuerte. Al parecer seguirían afinando un par de minutos más, así que decidí aprovechar ese tiempo para ir al sanitario.

-Chicas no tardo, voy al baño- me dirigí a Honoka y Nozomi quienes platicaban animadamente las cuales solo se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza para después volver a su conversación.

 **POV en 3** **a** **persona**

 **[Estruendo de guitarra]** _ **¡"·$% &&%/&()/)=(¿)=(&%&$$)! **_

-¿Pero qué… DEMONIOS? Que alguien le quité la guitarra a esa chica, que parece que estuviera MATANDO GATOS- exclamaba una pelirroja cubriéndose los oídos con ambas manos y frunciendo el ceño.

-Si. RAYOS, ahora quedare sorda- decía una rubia hundiendo uno de sus dedos en el orificio de su oído derecho.

-¡Mira Maki! Ahí va Nico y al fin está sola- decía la rubia apresurando a la ojivioleta- Vas, vas, ¡VAS!

-Ya se, ya se, deséame suerte- decía la pelirroja corriendo mientras gritaba sobre su hombro.

-¡VE POR ELLA Y HAZLA TUYA!- le gritaba la rusa a su mejor amiga.

 **POV en 3** **a** **persona END**

 **BACK TO POV Nico's**

-¡Uff! Qué alivio, casi no hay gente- decía recargándome en la pared aguardando a que la única chica en la fila avanzara.

 **[Silbando "cutie panther"]**

 _Parece que alguien está muy feliz. Pero esa tonadita, ese silbido yo lo he escuchado antes. Por alguna razón me resulta familiar, mmm pero_ _¿_ _de dónde_ _?_ _¡Ah! Como sea, después de esa chica sigo yo. ¿Qué? Pero si esa chica es…_

-¡Maki-chan!- decía aproximándome a la chica que estaba en el lavamanos.

-¡¿Ueeh?! ¡Ni… Nico-chan!- decía la pelirroja arrojándose con fuerza contra la pared y golpeando el dispensador de jabón provocando que este se zafara y callera manchando el piso y el lavabo.

 _Su mirada violeta era una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo. Por la manera en la que terminaron las cosas lo más seguro es que piense que la ODIO, pero no es así es todo lo contrario. Vamos Nico muéstrale a Maki-chan que no la odias y que estas bien._

-La misma. Hola Maki-chan ¿Cómo estás?- le decía mostrándole una gran sonrisa.

-Ho… Hola Nico-chan. Estoy bien gracias, ¿y tú que tal?- decía correspondiendo mi sonrisa y mirándome con ternura.

-Bien, excelente de hecho. Todo ha marchado de maravilla, como debe de ser- _bien Nico sigue así ya lograste que se relajara ahora_ _,_ _¿qué?_ _E_ _spera MALDICIÓN mano traidora que haces retrocede, eso despacio._

-Me alegra que todo marche bien, oye te hiciste algo diferente- me decía Maki evadiendo el jabón del piso y colocando su mano en mi mejilla.

 _Espera mi ¿mejilla? Está tocando mi MEJILLA NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOO. RAYOS, RAYOS, tengo que hacer algo. Su cercanía está empezando a ponerme nerviosa, necesito alejarme pronto de ella o no podré controlarme._

-Di… _diferente,_ no para nada. Sigo siendo la misma de siempre, pero tú sí que estas cambiada, dime ¿bajaste de peso?- me alejaba lentamente de ella sin dejar de sonreír.

Lo cierto es que ahora que la observaba con detenimiento podía darme cuenta de que estaba sumamente delgada, de hecho "demasiado".

 _Que pasa Maki-chan no me digas que sigues sobre esforzándote._

-Ah sí, un par de kilos. Ya sabes la universidad y las prácticas profesionales me han absorbido un poco- decía bajando su mano y colocándola en su espalda- es por eso que aproveche que una amiga vino a la ciudad para salir a despejarme un poco.

-Una amiga, ¿estás aquí con una "amiga"?- le preguntaba sin poder evitar el tono triste de mi voz.

-¡Sí! Solo se trata de Eri mi mejor amiga, recuerdas que alguna vez te comente de ella- me decía rápidamente Maki-chan, al parecer se dio cuenta de lo mucho que me afecta que este con alguien más.

-Ah, Ayase-san si claro recuerdo que alguna vez me hablaste de ella. Pero ¿no estaba en Rusia?- decía regresando a mi tono de voz normal.

-Si pero al parecer se quedara una temporada por acá- _decía mi pelirroja, digo la pelirroja, bueno ya ni se_ \- Y tu Nico-chan, ¿Qué haces en µ's en fin de semana? Vi… ¿viniste acompañada?- me decía agachando la cabeza y desviando la mirada.

 _Oh Maki-chan si supieras que estoy que me muero por ti. Aunque podría aprovechar y tentarte un poco, me pregunto cuál sería tu reacción si te dijera que estoy saliendo con Honoka. No_ _Nico_ _,_ _en que estas pensando_ _. ¿A_ _caso no lo_ _vez?_ _,_ _Ell_ _a también está sufriendo, así que hay que hacer algo para que quite esa mirada triste._

-Vine con Nozomi, ella tenía ganas de bailar. Y ya que yo he estado muy ocupada entre la escuela, mi madre y el trabajo, decidí acompañarla para despejarme un rato- le decía con naturalidad logrando que volviera a mirarme a los ojos y me mostrara una linda sonrisa.

-Ya veo, pues disfruta de tu noche libre- me decía acercándose lentamente a mí- o mejor aún, ¿porque no nos relajamos las dos?

 **[** **Pista musical** **]**

-Oh creo que ya comenzó a tocar el grupo, será la primera vez que veré tocar a Mio-chan- me decía Maki-chan después de escuchar el arranque de K-ON.

-Si también será la primera vez que veré su presentación. Espera ¿conoces a Mio?- le decía retrocediendo aprovechándome de su distracción.

-¿Eh? ¡Oh! Es que una amiga de la universidad me la presento hace tiempo. Al parecer le encanta venir aquí y se conocieron y bueno se hicieron amigas- me decía la ojivioleta explicándose con rapidez.

-Ah ya veo. Bueno Maki-chan debo irme ya me he demorado bastante y Nozomi debe de estarse preguntando donde estoy. Me dio gusto verte, cuídate- le decía agitando mi mano a manera de despedida y dándome la vuelta para volver con las chicas.

-¡Ey! Nico-chan, me preguntaba. Si bueno, tu sabes si al rato, claro si quieres sino te representa un problema- Maki me sujeto del brazo suavemente mientras agachaba su mirada y su rostro se tornaba cada vez más rojo- Si quisi… quisieras bailar conm… conmi…

-Claro, me encantaría bailar contigo Maki-chan. Bueno ahora… yo debo irme- le decía intentando mantener la calma ya que el sentirla tan cerca me ponía muy nerviosa- Ah, etto Ma… ¿Maki-chan?

-Si dime, Nico-chan- respondía acercándose todavía más a mí.

-Este, necesito mi brazo de vuelta, te importaría- le decía mirando mi brazo el cual aún se encontraba aprisionado entre sus manos.

-¿Qué? Así perdón, no me di cuenta- decía liberándome- entonces te veo al rato.

-Vale- respondía antes de salir rápidamente del baño.

 _Oh cielos siento que mi corazón va a estallar. Dudo mucho que sea normal que lata con tanta fuerza y tan rápido. Rayos debo darme prisa y llegar a donde Honoka y Nozomi porque si no perderé el control y volveré al baño. Y si vuelvo, ¡AARGG ES QUE SE VEÍA TAN BIEN! Con esos jeans negros ajustados, vans negros, camisa a cuadros azul marino y negro y su lindo cabello rojo atado al lado en una coleta. Hay Maki-chan cada vez que te veo te me_ _ **"antojas"**_ _._

-Ya volví, llevan mucho tocando- le decía a Nozomi mientras tomaba asiento.

-Nicocchi ¿dónde te metes? Te tardaste mucho, incluso Honoka-chan fue a buscarte- me decía mi pelimorada amiga.

-Ah es que había mucha gente en el baño, pero ven vamos quiero estar más cerca- le decía tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola hacia la pista.

 **Nico's POV END**

 **Honoka's POV**

 _Mmm Nico-chan ya se ha tardado demasiado, se supone que solo iba al baño. Bueno no importa cuánto se demore, después de todo esta noche las cosas están marchando bastante bien. Si todo sigue así lo más probable es que termine saliendo de aquí con Nico-chan entre mis brazos. Me pregunto si cuando eso pase deberé tomar una foto y enviársela a Maki, estoy segura que le_ _ **encantara**_ _._

 _¡Eh! Pero si esa chica es… no, no puede ser… espera rubia, alta, ojos azules… no es cierto ¡ERI-CHAN! Alto, alto, alto si Eri-chan está aquí, eso significa que… ¡NO NI LO PIENSES MAKI!_

-Oye Nozomi-chan, creo que Nico-chan ya se demoró mucho y K-ON está a punto de empezar- le decía con calma a la chica frente a mí mientras me ponía de pie- creo que iré a buscarla, enseguida vuelvo.

-Si tienes razón Nicocchi ya se demoró, será mejor que vayas a buscarla, aquí las espero mientras ordenare otra ronda de tragos- me decía la pelimorada la cual ya se veía algo ebria.

 _Bueno supongo que es mejor así entre más ebria este menos problemas me dará. Ahora debo encargarme de que Nico no se encuentre con Maki porque si esas se ven todos mis planes pueden venirse abajo. ¡Ah! Ahí está el baño me daré prisa. ¡Eh! ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué DEMONIOS?_

-Aiiisssh, debí asumir que eras tú. Muévete, quítate _ESTORBAS_ \- le decía molesta a la rubia que me impedía el paso.

-¡AUCH! Pero qué forma más fría de saludar a una "vieja amiga" Honoka-chan- decía la rubia colocando una mano sobre su pecho y poniendo una expresión adolorida en su rostro- parece que no te da gusto verme.

-Hola Eri-chan que gusto encontrarte. Ahora te harías un lado que debo ir a buscar a " _MI NOVIA_ "- le decía de manera sarcástica mostrándole una media sonrisa mientras intentaba cruzar por su costado, cosa que impidió nuevamente interponiendo su cuerpo.

-Pero te vas tan rápido, si apenas nos volvimos a encontrar. Porque no vamos por allá. ¡Venga! Te invito una copa- me decía envolviéndome con su brazo haciendo que retrocediera, pero aprovechando que su agarre era suave me zafe y continúe caminando hacia el baño.

-¡Espera Honoka-chan!- me decía la rusa intentando sujetarme de nuevo.

-Déjate de _IDIOTECES._ Se perfectamente que pretendes- le gritaba ignorando sus intentos de detenerme.

 _Apunto de llegar al baño vi que Nico-chan salía de el con una expresión… ¿sonrojada?… si en definitiva se veía nerviosa. Por fortuna ella no logro verme por lo que continuo con su camino. Sin embargo yo pude observarla con detenimiento caminaba con rapidez mientras su_ _mirada_ _estaba dirigida al piso, sus manos estaban en su pecho, sus mejillas rojas y sus labios formaban una estúpida "sonrisa de satisfacción"._

 _¡PERO QUE RAYOS! Me basto con mirar de nuevo hacia el baño para saber cuál era el motivo._

-¡Tú! Tenías que ser tú- me aproxime con rapidez hacia la pelirroja que salía del baño- QUE DEMONIOS LE DIJISTE, CONTESTAME- le decía tomándola por el cuello de la camisa mientras la arrastraba de vuelta al baño- ¡CONTESTA QUE LE DIJISTE A NICO-CHAN!

-Jajaja, creo que alguien está molesto, porque no le están saliendo las cosas como quiere- me decía con expresión divertida mientras me miraba directamente- ¡QUÍTAME LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA! Que pasa Honoka, acaso Nico-chan no te ha resultado tan fácil como esperabas.

Me decía apartando de un manotazo mis manos, para después acomodarse la camisa y de nueva cuenta posar sus ojos color violeta en los míos azules solo que en esta ocasión de una manera desafiante.

-¡Ja! Para ser sincera si, Nico-chan no es tan fácil como creía. Pero no importa porque ¿sabes? Le _**gusto**_ y además he notado que cada vez que me le acerco, provoco sensaciones agradables en su cuerpo- le decía colocando una sonrisa burlona en mi rostro y usando un tono cada vez más bajo y seductor, a lo cual Maki solo me miraba molesta mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños- Oye por ahí escuche que cuando una persona es buena bailando solo significa una cosa **"que es buena en la cama".** ¿Sabes? Hace rato vi bailar a la _enana_ y mmm me pregunto si…

 _Maki no me dejo seguir hablando ya que antes de que terminara la frase ya se había abalanzado sobre mí, cogiendo fuertemente con sus manos mi chaqueta color rosa y arrojándome contra la pared, mientras su rostro estaba por completo rojo y sus ojos violetas llenos de furia. Estuvo a nada de estampar su puño contra mi cara pero afortunadamente llego Eri-chan y me la quito de encima. ¡Vaya! Al menos esa rubia tonta resulto de ayuda._

-Cálmate Maki, no compliques las cosas- le decía la rusa a la pelirroja abrazándola para evitar que esta se me arrojara encima.

-CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME ERI, ACASO NO ESCUCHASTE A ESTA IDIOTA- decía Maki furiosa y forcejeando.

-Jajajaja ¿Que pasa Maki? Vamos te estoy esperando. Qué esperas venga pégame aquí, mira aquí- le decía a manera de burla dándome pequeños golpecitos en la mejilla, para provocarla aún más.

-Estas muerta _ESTUPIDA._ Deja que te alcance _-_ si no fuera porque Eri-chan es bastante fuerte y porque yo soy muy rápida tantito más y me alcanzaba.

 _Es tan divertido provocar inestabilidad en la siempre perfecta y tranquila "princesa escarlata"._

-¡Basta ya Honoka! Quieres cerrar la boca. Y tú Maki no caigas en su juego, atente al plan- me decía la rusa mirándome furiosa para después voltear a Maki y empezar a arrastrarla fuera del baño- Vámonos.

-Oh pero se van tan rápido. Que _lastima_ me dio gusto verlas chicas bye, bye- les decía mostrándoles una sonrisa mientras agitaba mi mano a manera de despedida.

-Bien ahora a ponerme presentable y volver con Nico-chan- decía arreglando mi ropa y cabello frente al espejo antes de salir de ahí.

 _Afortunadamente todos estaban disfrutando del show de K-ON por lo que casi nadie había presenciado aquel espectáculo y el par de chicas que entraron al baño en ese momento habían salido corriendo despavoridas. Uff menos mal sino no sé qué le hubiera dicho a Nico-chan en fin eso ya no importa ahora es momento de lanzarse con todo._

 _¿Pero dónde está? ¡Ah! Ahí está… uuyyy vaya, quien diría que esa "enana" podría ser tan… SEXY. Creo que empiezo a disfrutar de esto, bueno es tiempo de aprovechar el calor de los tragos y la música._

-Wooow son geniales ¿no?- le decía a la pelinegra abrazándola por la espalda aprovechándome de que la pista estaba a reventar- esta rola me encanta ven vamos más adelante.

Sin separarme ni un milímetro de ella comencé a jalarla hacia un lado de la pista, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su amiga Nozomi la cual solo me sonrió de manera cómplice. _¡Excelente al parecer tendré una pequeña aliada!_ __La pelinegra parecía un poco tensa ante mi cercanía, lo cierto es que en el corto tiempo que llevábamos saliendo no habíamos avanzado mucho, de hecho nada, ya que cada vez que intentaba algo ella me sacaba la vuelta.

 _¡Pero esta vez marcharas a mi ritmo Nico-chan!_

-¿Qué haces Honok…?- me decía girándose quedando frente a mí pero antes de que pudiera terminar selle sus labios con un beso, el cual comenzó lento y suave para después ir aumentando en intensidad o al menos eso pretendía hasta que ella desvió su rostro rompiendo la unión de nuestros labios.

-Aaaahh- lance un suspiro parte frustración y parte tristeza- ¿Qué pasa Nico-chan? Llevamos un tiempo saliendo y ni siquiera me has dejado besarte. Acaso ¿no te gusto?- le decía susurrándole mientras colocaba la expresión más triste que mi rostro me permitía- o no soy suficiente para ti.

-No, no es eso Honoka. Es solo que… es solo que yo, aaahh- decía suspirando mientras colocaba sus manos en mi rostro- tienes razón, creo que ya es tiempo.

En esta ocasión ella aproximo sus labios a los míos comenzando a besarme suavemente pero con un poco de indecisión. Espere un momento a que se relajara y después volví a tomar el mando. Lo cierto es que el beso era _**muy**_ _**agradable**_ , sus labios no solo eran dulces y cálidos sino que también tenían el poder de hacerme desear más y más de ellos. El calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Nico-chan me invitaba a aproximarlo más al mío por lo que aferre mis brazos entorno a su cintura y la lleve hasta uno de los rincones del escenario, para así disfrutar más de su cercanía. Por un momento me olvide de todo, del lugar en donde estábamos y del ruido que nos rodeaba, solo era consciente de Nico-chan y de la música que se colaba lentamente por mis oídos.

 **(3)** _ **Howaito boodo de hishimekiau  
Rakugaki jiyuu na negaigoto  
Houkago no chaimu yuuhi ni hibiitemo  
Yume miru pawaa disurenai ne ainiku**_

 _(_ _Quiero grafitear un mundo libre sin temor  
Donde sin prejuicios pueda alzar la voz  
La campana cesará y el sol está ideal  
Nunca subestimes el poder soñar_ _)_

 _ **Let's sing motto motto motto koe takaku  
Kuchibiru ni kibou tazusaete  
Waado hanatsu sono tabi hikari ni naru  
Watashitachi no kakera**_

 _(_ _Canta más y más y más libera la tensión  
Canta con mucha pasión eleva el corazón  
Vuela a ras del cielo y ya leyenda tú serás  
¡Que un giro de tu alma entera!_ _)_

 _ **Omoide nante iranai yo  
Datte ima tsuyoku, fukaku aishiteru kara  
Omoide hitaru otona no you na kanbi na zeitaku  
Mada chotto... enryo shitai no**_

 _(_ _Por tí juré volver a amar sin condición  
Y convencerme que, lo que pasó, pasó  
Adiós a mi obsesión con lo que ya el viento se llevó  
Es mi posición, gracias pero ya no_ _)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Al terminar aquella melodía la gente a nuestro alrededor estallo en gritos y aplausos provocando que Nico-chan y yo volviéramos de golpe a la realidad. Nos separamos un poco y tardamos unos segundos en comprender la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. Una vez fui consiente de todo y por temor a que ella se alejara, aferre mi agarre entorno a su cintura y volví a aproximar mi rostro al suyo, pero cuando ya estaba a punto de volver a besarla salió de la nada una tipa chocando con nosotras y derramando su trago sobre mi chaqueta.

-Pero que _RAYOS_ te pasa. ACASO NO TIENES OJOS ¿O QUÉ?- le decía furiosa.

-Lo siento guapa es que no te vi- me contestaba la chica castaña y de ojos verdes con una sonrisa.

-Uuuyy, debemos limpiar eso cuanto antes, ven- me decía Nico-chan tomándome de la mano y llevándome hasta la mesa.

-No te preocupes, no importa- le decía restándole importancia mientras me quitaba la chaqueta y la colocaba en el respaldo de la silla- ¿pero sabes que _SI ES IMPORTANTE?_ \- decía girándome hacia ella- lo de hace rato, me gustaría contin…

-Ey, ey. Hola ¿cómo están?, estuvo sensacional el grupo ¿no?- de pronto aparecía una pelirroja metiche interponiéndose entre Nico-chan y yo- No sabía que andabas por aquí Honoka- me decía dándome una palmada en el hombro- ¡Oh! Vi lo de tu chamarra, es una "pena", pero al ser de gamuza quedara arruinada.

-¡Eh! Hola Maki-chan. Si, estuvieron _geniales_ \- le respondía mi boba _NOVIA_ dedicándole una tímida sonrisa mientras que un ligero rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

-Tú, _que coñ…_ \- intentaba reñirle por su intromisión pero me interrumpió de nueva cuenta.

-¡Cielos! Pero como puede haber gente tan distraída, mira que desastre- me decía con fingida preocupación tocando el bolsillo derecho de mi chamarra donde se encontraba la mancha.

 _¡AAAARG ESTÁ ESTÚPIDA, QUE DEMONIOS PRETENDE SI ES MÁS QUE OBVIO QUE ELLA LO PLANEO! Crees que poniendo esa cara de IDIOTA y portándote amistosa convencerás a Nico-chan de lo madura que eres y de lo mucho que has cambiado, pues no te va a resultar._

 _¡Tranquilízate Honoka, no caigas en su juego, se amable y hazle ver a Nico-chan que tomo la decisión correcta al salir contigo!_

-Descuida de hecho ni me gustaba, lo cierto es que ya me iba a deshacer de ella- le decía sonriente mientras estiraba mis brazos hacia ella- pero hace mucho que no te veía Maki, venga dame un abrazo "amiga" ¿Cómo estás?

 **[Entre el abrazo]**

-No sé qué _MIERDA_ pretendes _ESTÚPIDA,_ pero no te va a funcionar- le decía en el oído a la ojivioleta- La enana es _MIA_.

-¿Así? Pues por la forma en la que me mira y me sonríe, yo diría que te _EQUIVOCAS_ \- me decía aprovechando el abrazo para estrujar con mayor fuerza mis costillas.

-¿Tan segura estas Maki?- le decía aumentando la presión de mis brazos entorno a sus hombros provocando que ahogara un quejido de dolor- porque por la forma en la que nos besamos hace rato, yo diría que Nico-chan, ya te está _OLVIDANDO_.

-Jajaja, sigue soñando _IDIOTA_ , porque no puedes poseer lo que _NUNCA_ fue _TUYO_ \- me replicaba dando por terminado el abrazo.

 **[Fin del abrazo]**

-Si como te decía en Rusia todo es tan _RÍGIDO_ , es muy aburrido la verdad- le decía Eri a la amiga de Nico-chan, mientras la rodeaba con un brazo y ambas se aproximaban a la mesa.

-Mira a quien me encontré Eri- le decía Maki a la rubia mientras me señalaba.

 _Claro debí saber que este era el plan al que se referían este par de IDIOTAS, por ahora les seguiré el juego._

-Wooow Honoka-chan pero que sorpresa, ¿cómo estás?- me decía está dándome un abrazo.

-Muy bien Eri-chan que gusto verte- le correspondía el abrazo mientras acercaba brevemente mis labios a su oído para susurrarle- _será mejor que dejen de hacer el idiota y SE LARGUEN o se van a arrepentir._

-¿ _Que pasa Honoka? Acaso tienes "miedo."_ \- me susurraba para después separarse y decirme- A mí también me da gusto verte.

-Hey, esperen ¿qué pasa aquí?- decía Nozomi-chan mirándonos a las cuatro- ¿De que me perdí? ¿Cómo es que se conoce todo mundo?

-Ah Nozomi, si mira ella es Maki, Maki-chan y Honoka son amigas desde hace tiempo y bueno ella- decía Nico-chan señalando primeramente a la pelirroja para después mirar a la rusa- Lo siento, pero no sé quién _eres._

-Oh, lo siento. Soy Ayase Erichika, amiga de Maki y de Honoka; pero llámenme solo Eri- decía la rubia presentándose ante Nico-chan y Nozomi-chan, para después poner su atención solamente en la primera- Es un placer Nico-chan, me han hablado mucho de ti.

-¡Eh! Ah, espero que hayan sido cosas buenas- decía Nico-chan lanzándole una tímida mirada a la rusa mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

 _¿Qué? Pero que rayos, ella también causa esas reacciones en la "enana". ¡Cielos Nico-chan! ¿Con cuantas más tengo que pelearme por tu atención?_

-¡Vaya! Sí que es pequeño el mundo. Así que tú eres Nishikino Maki-chan- decía la pelimorada dirigiéndose a Maki y lanzándole una mirada un tanto huraña.

 _¡Muy bien Nozomi-chan cada vez me caes mejor!_

-¡Ueeh! A… así es esa so… soy yo Nishikino Maki. Es un placer conocerte Nozomi-san- le decía la pelirroja a la pelimorada tendiéndole una mano a manera de saludo, pero esta solo continuo mirándola molesta.

-¿Un placer? Quisiera poder decir lo mismo- le replicaba rechazando el apretón de manos que la ojivioleta le ofrecía.

-¡NOZOMI!- le decía a manera de reprimenda Nico-chan a su amiga, lanzándole además una mirada amenazadora.

-No descuida, está bien Nico-chan- le decía la _BOBA_ de Maki a la pelinegra para después dirigirse de nueva cuenta a la de ojos turquesa- lo cierto es que me hubiera gustado conocerte en otras "circunstancias" Nozomi-san, pero bueno… ya se ¿Por qué no te acompaño por otro trago a la barra y de paso nos conocemos mejor?

Nozomi-chan pareció dudarlo por un momento, pero después miro a Nico-chan y finalmente lanzo un largo suspiro y acepto ir con Maki hacia la barra de bebidas.

 _¡Vamos no cedas, no te dejes engañar Nozomi-chan!_

-¡Hey Maki! Ya que vas a la barra, tráenos unos tragos a "nosotras" también ¿no?- le decía a la pelirroja guiñándole un ojo mientras le entregaba de manera abrupta dos vasos a la altura de su estómago.

-C… Claro Honoka, será un placer- esta solo sostuvo los vasos con torpeza impidiendo que cayeran, mientras trataba de controlar el tono de su voz y se conformaba con lanzarme una mirada de muerte antes de alejarse.

-Ok, Nico-chan ¿En que estábamos?- decía con voz seductora volviéndome hacia la de ojos carmín para tomarla de nueva cuenta por la cintura, pero cuando estaba a punto de sujetarla salió de mi alcance- ¿Pero qué… _RAYOS_?

Me quede perpleja por unos segundos para después mirar FURIOSA a la rubia entrometida que la había alejado de mi lado, llevándola dos sillas más allá junto a ella.

-Eri se puede saber qué _CARAJOS…_ \- comenzaba a decirle pero me ignoro y continúo acaparando la atención de Nico-chan.

-Oye Nico-chan, esta canción me _encanta._ Ven acompáñame a bailarla- decía cogiéndola de la mano y tirando de ella hacia la pista. No pude hacer más que mirar como partían las dos y se mezclaban entre la multitud.

 _Cielos esto se está volviendo MUY MOLESTO, y sobretodo complicado, ahora no me resultara tan fácil salir de aquí con Nico-chan. Tengo que pensar en la forma de deshacerme de esas dos… mmm tal vez si le hablo al padre de Maki el vendría aquí y se la llevaría, pero también cabe la posibilidad de que ni siquiera se tome la molestia de responder mi llamada. O si localizo a ese rubio tonto hermano de Eri, como era que le decían, así Shurik_ (4 _)_ _talvez si le digo que su hermana está en problemas venga, pero no tengo la certeza de si también vino a Japón._

 _Como sea debo pensar en algo rápido, quizá si involucro a Kotori-chan. Si eso le mandare un sms para que venga a entretener a ese par de entrometidas y así yo me_ _escabullire_ _con Nico-chan. Excelente Honoka eres ¡UN GENIO! Ahora donde puse mi teléfono, así en el bolsillo derecho de mi chaqueta. ¿EH? ¿AH? ¿EH?_

-¡ESA PELIRROJA MALDITAAAAAAAAAA!

Después de desahogar un poco mi frustración con ese grito me dispuse a tomar asiento y esperar a que todo el mundo volviera, cosa que tardo alrededor de unos 10 minutos más. Eri y Nico volvían de la pista hablando animadamente en cuanto llegaron a la mesa Nico tomo asiento en la silla que se encontraba a mi lado izquierdo y Eri en una de las sillas que se encontraban justo enfrente de las nuestras. Poco después llego Nozomi acompañada de Maki, la actitud entre ambas era un poco familiar. En esta ocasión la pelimorada le hablaba con cortesía a la ojivioleta e incluso le regalo una última sonrisa y mirada tranquila antes de separarse de esta e ir a tomar asiento al lado de la rubia.

-Aquí tienes tu trago Honoka- me decía aventándome el vaso sobre la mesa mientras rodeaba mi silla y de paso me daba un zape mientras se dirigía hacia el lado izquierdo de la morena- y un "chocolate Martini Extra" para esta encantadora señorita.

-¡AUCH! Gracias Maki que _considerado_ de tu parte el traerle su "coctel favorito" a mi _NOVIA_. Oye Nico-chan que _esa_ chica no es _Sakura_ la del nuevo grupo de idols que me enseñaste la otra vez- le decía señalándole una chica cualquiera para que desviara su mirada mientras yo tomaba un puño de cacahuates de la bandeja de botana y se los arrojaba a la cara a Maki- ah no olvídalo creo que la confundí.

 _Por fortuna esas dos de enfrente están demasiado ocupadas seduciéndose como para notar lo que ocurre de este lado._

-¿Quién Honoka? Por más que intento no logro ver a quien te referías- me decía la pelinegra con una mirada de reproche.

-Oh es que por un momento me pareció verla pero ya no está- me excusaba dándole un trago a mi bebida.

-COOOOCCKKK PERO QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTOOO- decía sintiendo como mi garganta se derretía y mi cabeza punzaba fuertemente como si me fuese a explotar.

-Mmm es "Mampoer Aguardiente" (aguardiente de frutas destilado de origen sudafricano y que contiene entre 65 y 75% de alcohol y que como si no fuera poco produce una resaca infernal XD) en la barra mencionaron que su sabor era dulce y "algo" potente, creí que te gustaría probarlo- me decía esa pelirroja del infierno mirándome con carita inocente.

-Serás IDIOTA como se te ocurre traerme algo ASI- le decía poniéndome de pie y encarándola furiosa.

-Oye no te _molestes,_ me pediste que te trajera un trago y lo hice. Además en la barra me lo recomendaron yo que iba a saber cómo sabia- me decía manteniendo ese tono condescendiente que hacía que me irritara cada vez más.

-O si claro, y yo soy ESTÚPIDA como para creerte ¿no?- le replicaba todavía mirándola con furia.

-Si tú lo dices- decía cruzándose de brazos manteniendo todavía la calma.

-Así IDIOTA, ahora veras- decía caminando hacia ella, pero antes de llegar Nico se interpuso.

-Bueno ¡YA BASTA!- decía metiéndose en medio de Maki y de mí y haciendo que el par de enfrente nos prestara atención- Tú _fuiste_ quien le pidió que te trajera un trago Honoka pero JAMAS le dijiste cual, además no había forma de que Maki-chan supiera que lo que le recomendó el barman fuera así de fuerte.

-Tiene razón Honoka-chan yo estaba ahí cuando Maki-chan pidió recomendaciones de tragos dulces, ya que dijo que te gustaban así- decía la pelimorada saliendo en defensa de Maki.

 _Pero a mí nadie me engaña esa sonrisita me confirma que claro que lo sabía._

-Bueno como sea, ustedes pueden seguir aquí tonteando para ver quien logra cazar primero a Nico-chan. Pero esta señorita y yo nos iremos a buscar un sitio más tranquilo, ¿verdad?- decía la rusa poniéndose de pie y levantando de un tirón a la de ojos turquesa mientras la aferraba fuertemente de la cintura aproximando el cuerpo de esta hacia el suyo.

-¡Oh Erichi! Pero que actitud tan _atrevida._ Esa postura tan posesiva es _TAN EXCITANTE_ \- decía la pelimorada para después jalar de la blusa a la rubia y comenzar a besarla… a besarla de una manera tan aaagg.

-¡Oh por dios! Qué asco fuera de aquí y consigan un cuarto quieren- decía la morena con cara de horror mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Como usted ordene señor- decía Nozomi haciendo un saludo militar para después tomar de la mano a la rubia y comenzar a tirar de ella- Vente Erichi vamos a continuar con esto en otro lado.

Lo cierto es que Nico-chan tenía razón, eso había sido _TAN INCÓMODO_ tanto que por un par de segundos las tres nos quedamos calladas. Yo me deje caer en uno de los asientos al lado de la pelirroja, mientras que Maki permanecía inmóvil en su silla con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas y Nico cogía su coctel y le daba un gran sorbo mientras agitaba su cabeza a ambos lados intentando borrar de esta la escena anterior.

Pero yo pese a que solo le había dado un sorbo a aquella bebida esta comenzaba a hacer efecto en mi cuerpo, mi cabeza daba vueltas, mis mejillas y garganta ardían y mis piernas empezaban a temblar levemente. De repente alguien se acercó a mí y me toco el hombro al girarme me percate que era uno de los meseros el cual me dijo que Kotori-chan me llamaba, así que sin siquiera pensarlo me levante y lo seguí hasta la barra. Una vez ahí encontré a mi amiga con un vasito de una bebida proveniente de una lata que decía "Alcohol killer."(5)

-¿Qué pasa Kotori-chan? ¿Para qué me querías?- decía sentándome con dificultad en uno de los bancos del otro lado de la barra.

-Toma Honoka-chan bebe esto. Me entere por uno de los meseros, que te sirvieron un trago bastante "fuerte" y al parecer apenas se te está subiendo- me decía mi amiga entregándome el vasito- con esto se te bajara en un rato.

-Gracias Kotori-chan la verdad es que ese maldito trago está haciendo que me estalle la cabeza- le decía bebiendo el contenido del vasito y dejando mi cabeza reposar sobre la barra mientras cerraba mis ojos por un momento.

Cuando abrí mis ojos nuevamente mi cabeza ya no daba vueltas, mi garganta ya casi no ardía y mis piernas habían dejado de temblar.

-Excelente ya estoy como nueva esa cosa es "maravillosa". Bien ahora a regresar con Nico-chan ¿Qué?- decía gritando ya que al voltear a ver la mesa donde se supone que había dejado a aquellas dos ya no se encontraban ni la pelirroja ni la pelinegra.

-¡Maldición Kotori-chan! ¿Dónde están? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así?- le decía a mi peligris amiga mientras trepaba por la barra y la tomaba de la camisa.

-Ca… Calmate Honoka-chan no lo sé ahí estaban hace un rato y estuviste así como 40 minutos- me decía con expresión asustada.

 _Me lleva el carajo como pude perderme por tanto tiempo a esta hora Maki ya debe de estar muy lejos con Nico-chan._

-Oye Kotori hay que mandar mantenimiento al baño de damas del salón "Melpómene"(6) al parecer está cerrado por una fuga- decía un joven de cabello marrón y piel blanca que pertenecía al staff del bar.

-¿Una fuga? No hay ninguna fuga, más bien son dos idiotas encerradas. Kotori-chan dame la llave de ese sanitario- decía recobrando la compostura y tendiéndole la mano a la ojimiel- Gracias yo me encargo, dime donde queda ese salón.

-Vas por el pasillo del lado izquierdo del escenario y bajando las escaleras encontraras un salón color arena decorado con imágenes de notas de pergaminos en el fondo de esa sala del lado derecho están los sanitarios de damas. Pero aguarda Honoka-chan…- sin aguardar a lo que Kotori iba a decirme salí disparada hacia ese sitio.

Después de librar a las personas de la pista me apresure a correr por el pasillo del lado izquierdo del escenario y una vez que baje por las escaleras y llegue al salón me dirigí hacia el encargado diciéndole que estaba ahí para encargarme del baño pero que debía desalojar a las pocas personas que se encontraban en este. Afortunadamente el encargado me conocía de hacía tiempo y sabía que en ocasiones ayudaba a Kotori-chan a mantener todo en orden por lo que sin protestar hizo lo que le pedí.

Una vez con el área vacía me dirigí hacía los sanitarios e introduje la llave en la cerradura girándola lentamente y sin hacer ruido, pero en cuanto abrí un poco la puerta pude escuchar gemidos provenientes de este. Abrí lo suficiente la puerta como para pasar atraves de esta y la volví a cerrar tras haber entrado comencé a recorrer el baño llegando hasta el último compartimento el cual era el más grande ya que estaba destinado a los discapacitados. Me detuve un instante frente a la puerta de este hasta que escuche de nuevo otro gemido. Así que sin pensarlo más, patee la puerta con toda la furia de la que fui capaz haciendo que esta se estremeciera y se abriera de par en par revelando ante mis ojos una escena que hizo que mi corazón se encogiera tanto que DOLÍA.

 **Honoka's POV END**

 **Notas:**

 ** _(2)_** ** _Refresco carbonatado aromatizado con quinina, también llamado "agua quina"._**

 ** _(3)_** ** _La canción es "No thank you" ending de la segunda temporada del anime_**

 ** _K-ON, sino lo conocen les recomiendo que la vean ya que mezclare algunos de sus personajes aquí pero si no lo han visto no es necesario. Las letras las tome de las siguientes páginas y el crédito es enteramente de los autores de las mismas_** _._ _ **(japonés) y**_ _.tl/K_On-ar-1-%_ _ **(español).**_

 _ **(4)**_ _ **Aleksandr (según yo se pronuncia como Alexander) o bien Sasha o Shurik será un personaje que me sacare de la manga y que fungirá con el papel del "guapísimo" y sobreprotector hermano mayor de Eri.**_

 _ **(5)**_ _ **Esta bebida al parecer existe pero la verdad yo no me fiaría de ella ya que dice que esta echa de ingredientes naturales, sin azúcar ni colorante artificial, estabilizadores o conservantes químicos agregados, además de un extracto de hongo japonés y de otro extracto "secreto". No sé ustedes pero a mí me suena muy sospechoso.**_

 _ **(6)**_ _ **"La celebrada en cantos" musa de la tragedia y protectora del arte lirico.**_

 _ **Fin de notas**_

 _ **Lo se lo deje en lo mas emocionante pero realmente era necesario en este capítulo quería resaltar todos los detalles y sobre todo los sentimientos de cada personaje y la única manera de lograrlo era por medio de los diferentes POVs. Y como ven hubiera sido mucho embrollo si lo juntaba todo. Ahora ya viene el clímax de este capítulo se viene intenso y de una vez les diré que los dejará con muchas preguntas pero tranquilos poco a poco se irán aclarando. Bueno nos vemos la próxima semana.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Anon chido: muchas gracias espero seguir con el mismo ritmo para no decepcionarlos. Que bueno que te gusten las parejas hasta ahora porque aún faltan varias por aparecer.**_

 _ **OphiellTheFallenAngel: mmm por ahí va el asunto pero aun faltan detallitos ya te darás una mejor idea en la tercer parte. Y en cuanto a Honoka en definitiva es amante de la adrenalina le gusta jugar con fuego pero no es muy consiente de que se puede quemar. Muchas gracias por seguir comentando.**_

 _ **Andre-chan: así es habrá Nozoeli y hoy solo fue una pequeña probadita y en cuanto a el reencuentro se viene lo mas intenso en la tercera parte espérala con ansias. Gracias por comentar.**_

 _ **Nicocchi17: En cuanto a los motivos de Maki perdón pero deberás esperar hasta la otra semana lo se soy cruel, pero estoy segura que quedarás un poco mas satisfecha, gracias por seguir comentando.**_


	8. PRISONER OF LOVE PARTE 3

_**Hola a llegado la hora cha, cha, cha,chan. Bueno decidí subirlo hoy porque mi trabajo últimamente me absorbe así que para no quedarles mal de una vez aquí esta y disculpen sino estoy tan elocuente como otras veces pero de verdad estoy cansada.**_

 _ **Bien este es el desenlace de este largo capítulo el cual han estado siguiendo por dos semanas, en esta ocasión el pov lo retoma Nico, por lo cual todo estará narrado desde su confuso y dolido punto de vista además de que también tendremos otra probada de lo mal de la cabeza que esta Honoka. Así que sin asustarlos ni los emocionarlos más esperó que disfruten el capítulo y ya saben dejen sus reviews y la respuesta de los anteriores al final.**_

 _ **Mil gracias a los que comentan capítulo a capítulo y a todos los que están apoyando mi historia.**_

 _ **Recuerden love live no me pertenece**_

 **Nico's POV**

Honoka se levantó y se fue hacia la barra en compañía del mesero que le había hablado hace un momento. Lo más probable es que hubiera sido llamada por Kotori-chan. Yo me encontraba todavía de pie con mi trago en la mano y Maki-chan permanecía inmóvil en la silla a mi lado.

 _Esta bastante callada y su rostro está muy rojo, me pregunto si se encontrara bien. ¡Cielos esas dos realmente no tienen respeto alguno! Mira que besarse de esa_ _…_ _de esa… forma. Aaahh me dan escalofríos de solo recordarlo, bueno no me extraña de Nozomi pero la verdad es que nunca creí que hubiera alguien tan desinhibida e intensa como ella y mucho menos que ese "alguien" fuese amiga de Maki-chan._

-Oye Maki-chan, ¿te encuentras bien?- me voltee hacia la pelirroja y la toque suavemente en el hombro- sé que eso fue muy vergonzoso, disculpa a Nozomi es que ella es un tanto… bueno no le des importancia ¿sí?

-¿Eh? Ah descuida, más bien tu disculpa a Eri ella no suele ser así siempre- me decía Maki-chan dedicándome una sonrisa de lado- lo más probable es que Nozomi le haya gustado mucho. Pero eso no importa- se puso de pie y de manera precipitada tomo mi mano y comenzó a caminar- ven vamos a otro sitio.

-¿Qué, espera? Espera Maki-chan ¿y qué hay de Honoka?- intentaba resistirme pero era inútil ya que su fuerza era mayor que la mía, además ni siquiera me escucho ya que siguió caminando- ¡He dicho que ESPERES!- me detuve de golpe haciendo que se frenara un poco- Me rehusó a seguir caminando sino me dices a dónde vamos.

-Tsk, Honoka no me importa. Llevo toda la noche intentando librarme de esa _ESTUPIDA_ \- el rostro de Maki reflejaba enojo y frustración- Tienes dos opciones Nico-chan una empiezas a caminar por las buenas o dos, te cargo en brazos y te llevo a la fuerza- cuando voltio a mirarme sus hermosos ojos violetas se clavaron en los míos pero en esta ocasión no lucían como siempre ya que había un rastro de tristeza en ellos- _Me conoces_ y sabes que lo _HARE_.

Sin decir nada más comencé a seguirla, lo cierto es que no había nada que odiara más que ver a Maki-chan triste. Así que solo continúe caminando mientras me aferraba a su mano y juntas librábamos al gentío de la pista dirigiéndonos hacia uno de los salones que se encontraban al costado del escenario. Después de descender por las escaleras llegamos al salón y Maki se dirigió directamente a los sanitarios.

Afuera de estos se encontraba un chico del staff de "µ's" que al parecer la conocía ya que en cuanto la vio la saludo diciendo _"buenas noches, todo listo señorita"._ Maki solo se limitó a responderle con un cabeceo e inmediatamente después de eso el chico se dirigió al interior del baño desapareciendo por un breve instante para después aparecer de nueva cuenta con dos chicas indicándoles que se retiraran ya que al parecer los baños no estaban en "funcionamiento". Después de despachar a las chicas volvió a abrir nuevamente la puerta permitiendo nuestro ingreso por lo cual la pelirroja coloco uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura dirigiéndonos hacia el interior de los sanitarios mientras dirigía su mano libre hacia el chico para entregarle algo, en cuanto este tomo lo que Maki-chan le ofrecía sonrió y cerró la puerta dejándonos solas en aquel sitio.

 _Realmente no entiendo de qué va todo esto. Porque entrar a un baño que ni siquiera esta funcionamiento. Talvez debería dejar de intentar encontrarle alguna lógica a esto y solo preguntarle._

-Hey Maki-chan, ¿para qué me trajiste aq….

Antes de poder terminar mi pregunta Maki-chan se giró hacia mí aferrando sus manos en mi cintura y tirando de mi cuerpo hacia enfrente uniendo así sus labios con los míos. Estaba realmente sorprendida no solo por lo repentino de su movimiento sino también por el hecho de cómo se habían desarrollado las circunstancias, en un momento estábamos todas conviviendo y al siguiente solo éramos la pelirroja y yo en un baño solitario encerradas en uno de los compartimientos.

 _¿Qué espera? ¿PERO CÓMO RAYOS LLEGAMOS HASTA AQUÍ? ¿En qué momento? ¡Maldición Nico, por estar pensando en estupideces te estas dejando arrastrar!_

-Basta ya Maki, detente. Te dije que te _DETENGAS_ \- decía haciendo uso de todas mis fuerzas para separar sus labios de mi cuello- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA? Quien te crees que eres para usarme a tu _ANTOJO_. Crees que puedes solo botarme y después llegar como si nada y besarme.

-Nico-chan, por favor. Te amo, te necesito- me decía mirándome con ojos de cachorrito mientras se volvía a acercar lentamente.

-Si me amas y me necesitas tanto como dices- le decía con voz suave mientras posaba mis manos sobre su rostro y lentamente las deslizaba hacia el cuello de su camisa aferrándolas en este- entonces porque nuestro último mes de noviazgo fuiste tan fría e indiferente y sobretodo porque cuando terminaste conmigo, me dijiste que siempre había sido una _MOLESTIA_ \- terminaba dándole un fuerte empujón contra la puerta.

-Ya estoy cansada de que juegues conmigo y de que me lastimes- le decía con ojos llorosos soltando al fin su camisa para después agachar la cabeza- así que hazte un lado y déjame ir.

-Nico-chan por favor te juro que lo último que quería era herirte. Pero entiende era lo mejor- me decía intentando tocar mi rostro para que la mirara, pero en el momento en el que sentí sus manos sobre mis mejillas me hice para atrás sin importarme que mis piernas chocara contra el gran excusado de discapacitados.

-¿Lo mejor? LO MEJOR PARA QUIEN. ¿Para ti? ¿Para mí?- retrocedí un poco más para librarme de aquel obstáculo, después coloque mis manos sobre mi cabeza ya que toda esta situación me enfermaba y estaba a punto de perder el control- Enserio creíste que estaría bien creyendo que soy una molestia para la persona que AMO.

-QUIÉN RAYOS TE CREES, PARA DECIDIR QUE ES LO MEJOR PARA MI- le gritaba con furia mientras ella solo permanecía con pose sumisa y ojos llorosos- RESPONDE VAMOS RESPONDEME SE SINCERA POR UNA JODIDA VEZ EN TU VIDA- decía arremetiendo contra ella intentando golpear con mis puños su pecho pero logro atajar mis manos.

-Escúchame AMOR. Deja que te explique- me decía con voz suplicante intentando abrazarme mientras su rostro era empapado por lágrimas.

-¡NO QUIERO SUELTAME! ERES UNA MENTIROSA… MENTIROSA… me dijiste que amabas… y después me dejasteee- decía dejando caer mi peso hacia el suelo liberando toda mi furia, dolor y tristeza en mi llanto.

Maki-chan me sostuvo entre sus brazos evitando que cayera de golpe al piso depositándome suavemente en este, para después abrazarme fuertemente y acariciar dulcemente mi cabeza. Yo coloque mi cabeza sobre su hombro mientras me aferraba fuertemente a sus ropas y dejaba que se escaparan de mis ojos las lágrimas y los sollozos de mi boca. Duramos un par de minutos en esta posición hasta que finalmente me calme un poco.

-Nico, amor. Por favor escúchame- me decía susurrando en mi oído para después incorporarse y comenzar a acariciar mis mejillas con las yemas de sus pulgares- YO TE AMO COMO A NADA EN ESTA VIDA. Por favor ¿escucharías lo que te tengo que decir?- mire por un par de segundos sus ojos violetas tan profundos, tan tristes, tan suplicantes.

 _Como podría decirte que no, después de ver todo el dolor que cargas Maki-chan, mi Maki-chan._

Asentí lentamente con la cabeza. Ella se incorporó lentamente para después ofrecerme una mano y ayudarme a levantarme. Una vez de pie entrelazo su mano con la mía mientras con la otra limpiaba los rastros de lágrimas de mi mejilla.

-Estas en peligro amor- me decía con suma seriedad- mi familia, más en específico _MI PADRE,_ él se enteró de lo nuestro y te vio como un obstáculo para lograr sus planes.

 _¿En peligro? Espera eso significa que lo nuestro termino, lo nuestro no se acabó por falta de amor sino por…_

-Yo siempre fui sincera contigo, te dije que mi vida ya estaba decidida incluso antes de que naciera. Que mi futuro ya estaba escrito, que terminando la universidad tendría que casarme _ME GUSTARA O NO_ con el mejor postor. TODO POR EL BIEN DE MI FAMILIA- conforme hablaba la expresión de Maki se tornaba sombría y el tono en su voz se volvía acido- Cuando te conocí admito que pensé que solo serias _un_ _a distracción_ _más_ pero me enamore de ti- cuando dijo esto sus ojos se iluminaron y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro- Llegue a amarte tanto que estúpidamente pensé que podría llegar a tener una feliz vida a tu lado, pero _ÉL_ se entrometió y me vi obligada a alejarme de ti para protegerte. 

_Otra vez esa expresión, pero ¿de que debes protegerme?_

-Nico-chan no puedo darte los detalles, pero necesito que entiendas que los Nishikino SIEMPRE consiguen lo que quieren sin importar que deban de pasar sobre quien SEA. Pero no te preocupes no permitiré que nadie te dañe a ti o a tu familia. Necesito que CONFÍES en mí, tengo un plan pero llevara tiempo.

 _Todo esto es demasiado, siento que me va a explotar la cabeza. Pero sé que Maki-chan no me mentiría, no sobre esto._

-Sé que lo que te acabo de decir es muy grave y confuso, pero créeme que entre menos detalles sepas es mejor- empezó a acercarse lentamente y soltó su mano entrelazada con la mía para rodear con ella mi cintura y acercar su cuerpo con el mío- Ahora dime ¿me crees?

-Como no creerte, si confió completamente en ti- le decía mirándola a los ojos y colocando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello- después me contaras de tu plan por ahora quiero comprobar si realmente _SIGUES AMANDOME_.

A pesar de que mi corazón estaba lleno de dudas, dolor e inseguridades lo único que sentía en ese momento era añoranza y unas ganas tremendas de sentirla como antes, por lo que decidí creerle por lo menos por _AHORA_. Así que fui tirando suavemente de ella mientras me colocaba de puntitas y juntaba sus labios con los míos. Al principio fue un beso tímido e inseguro, era como si nuestros labios se tocaran por primera vez pero lentamente empezaron a reconocerse y poco a poco nuestras bocas comenzaron a moverse ágilmente. Los labios de Maki-chan fueron separándose por lo que abrí los míos colocando mi labio inferior entre los suyos mientras que con mi labio superior aprisionaba el suyo.

Sincronizadamente abrimos los ojos encontrándose así carmín y violeta. Maki comenzó a jugar con su lengua dándole pequeños empujones a mi labio inferior, lo cual hizo que abriera de golpe mi boca para cederle el paso a esta mientras aferraba mis brazos entorno a su cuello y cerraba los ojos arrojando enteramente mi peso contra su cuerpo. La pelirroja reacciono automáticamente a esto besándome con ferocidad mientras pasaba sus manos apresuradamente por mis costados y con un ansia desconocida.

Hacia tanto que no la tocaba y besaba que necesitaba más de ella. Por lo que me separe de forma brusca y empecé a desabotonar los botones superiores de su camisa pasando mis labios por su cuello, clavícula y pechos colocando pequeños besos y mordiscos por estos sitios, dejando así un leve rastro de saliva. Maki dejaba escapar leves jadeos al sentir mis caricias pero después capturo mi rostro con sus manos y volvió a besarme de manera apasionada, lentamente sus manos fueron descendiendo por mi cuello y desabotonando uno por uno de los botones de mi vestido negro para después desatar de un solo movimiento mi cinturón color plata y colocarlo en torno a su cuello.

Nos miramos un par de segundos intentando recuperar el control de nuestras respiraciones y de la situación que se estaba dando pero era inútil, obviamente nos deseábamos y no había motivo alguno para detenernos; por lo cual sin perder más tiempo volvimos a acariciar nuestros labios. Sin dejar de besarnos fuimos retrocediendo hasta el extremo libre del cubículo donde había un espacio bastante amplio hasta que mi espalda choco contra la pared, aprovechando este apoyo los brazos de Maki descendieron hasta la parte trasera de mis muslos y de un solo tirón me levanto en el aire haciendo que mis piernas abrasaran su cintura.

Esta pequeña acción hizo que se dibujara una pequeña sonrisa en nuestros labios ya que siempre habíamos querido llevarla a cabo pero por una u otra razón nunca lo habíamos hecho. Tome mi cinturón el cual aún reposaba sobre su cuello y tire de el para acercarla más a mí, esto pareció gustarle ya que su sonrisa se amplió y rápidamente dirigió su boca hacia mi cuello comenzando a devorarlo y en eso estaba hasta que…

ZAAAAASSSSSSSSS un golpe fuerte sacudió la puerta del compartimiento provocando que esta se abriera por completo, revelando a… ¡HONOKA!.

-Honoka- susurre con voz temerosa provocando que Maki dejara de besarme y volteara a verme- Es Honoka.

-¿Qué?- decía aun jadeando la pelirroja y sin esperar más tiempo me baje de ella- ¿Qué quieres? Si buscas la barra temo decirte que estas muy lejos, porque queda del otro lado.

Decía Maki-chan en tono molesto y agrio una vez que se giró y vio a Honoka parada en la puerta. Pero a mí me preocupaba más la expresión de Honoka ya que al principio fue de contrariedad, después de dolor y tristeza y ahora me miraba sumamente molesta. Yo solo pude agachar mi cabeza y desviar la mirada mientras comenzaba a abotonar mi vestido apresuradamente. Maki hizo lo mismo acomodo su camisa pero siguió en la misma pose desafiante mirando en todo momento a Honoka.

Honoka finalmente dejo de mirarme y poso sus ojos en Maki-chan antes de comenzar a decirle.

-Siempre has de salirte con la tuya ¿no?- el azul de sus ojos era oscuro y frio tanto que asemejaban dos bloques de hielo- SIEMPRE HAS DE TOMAR TODO, SIN IMPORTARTE LO MÁS MÍNIMO SI ES MÁS VALIOSO PARA OTROS.

-¿Qué pasa Honoka? ¿Acaso tu juego no resulto como esperabas?- le decía Maki a la pelinaranja después de dar unos cuantos pasos al frente y encararla.

 _Pero alto de qué demonios habla Maki. ¿A qué juego se refiere?_

-Cierra la boca, tú no sabes _NADA_ \- le decía Honoka mientras sus manos estaban cerradas en puños y sus brazos temblaban levemente.

-Oh de verdad no sé nada, porque yo diría que…-Maki-chan acorto la distancia y le dijo algo al oído a Honoka lo cual hizo que se pusiera pálida como la nieve para después ponerse completamente roja de furia.

Lo siguiente que paso me dejo en completo estado de shock por un momento, ya que Honoka tomo de la camisa a Maki-chan y le dio un jalón brusco para sacarla por completo del compartimiento y antes de soltarla impacto su puño libre contra la mejilla de Maki-chan provocando que esta retrocediera de manera violenta y chocara contra el lavamanos. Después sin esperar Honoka se abalanzo de nuevo hacia la pelirroja que quedo un tanto aturdida por el golpe, pero que en cuanto la vio aproximarse le metió una patada en el estómago haciendo que esta retrocediera por completo impactándose con la lámina de separación de cubículos.

Debido a lo rápido y fuerte del impacto la pelinaranja quedo un poco atolondrada y estuvo a nada de terminar en el suelo, pero Maki aprovecho esto ya que se abalanzo rápidamente sobre está tomándola de la blusa e incorporarla para después estampar su puño en la cara de esta. Maki estuvo a punto de hacerlo de nuevo pero Honoka reacciono de manera rápida colocando su mano sobre la mano de la pelirroja tomando dos de los dedos de esta y doblándolos para así deshacer el agarre de esta en sus ropas y rematar con un fuerte empujón hacia el cuerpo de la ojivioleta que provoco que esta retrocediera un par de metros pero sin perder en equilibrio.

Sin perder tiempo la pelinaranja se le fue encima a Maki envistiéndola para aventarla finalmente contra uno de los muros de los sanitarios, provocando un fuerte chasquido y una cara de dolor en esta. Maki termino en el suelo con una mueca de dolor pero esto no le importo a la ojiazul ya que se aproximó a esta y estampo su bota en repetidas ocasiones contra las costillas de la ojivioleta.

Era horrible no sabía cómo es que esto había podido terminar así pero tenía que hacer algo para que esas dos se detuvieran. Así que sin pensarlo me arroje sobre Honoka abrazándola por la cintura.

-BASTA YA. PARA, DETENTE HONOKA. DEJALA YA- le gritaba con desesperación haciendo uso de toda mi fuerza para jalarla hacia mí y apartarla de Maki, pero era inútil no me hacia el menor caso, intentando que me hiciera a un lado empezó a forcejear conmigo, pero durante el forcejeo levando uno de sus brazos sin medir su fuerza ocasionando que su codo se impactara contra mi rostro, haciéndome caer.

-NICOOOO- gritaba Maki-chan con preocupación.

-¡¿Nico-chan?!- decía Honoka con voz asustada volteando hacia mí y mirándome con remordimiento.

-TÚ- fue lo último que grito Maki antes de incorporarse y arrojarse sobre Honoka provocando que esta cayera al suelo sobre uno de sus costados y que la pelirroja se colocara sobre ella.

Maki empezó a golpear con furia a la pelinaranja sin prestar la menor atención de donde caían sus golpes si en el rostro o el cuerpo de esta. La golpeo repetidas veces antes de que ella reaccionara y comenzara a meter sus manos intentando atajar los golpes de la enfurecida ojivioleta, finalmente utilizo la fuerza de su cadera para quitarse de encima a esta de un empujón. Una vez libre se dirigió hacia la pelirroja e intento tomarla por el cuello pero esta continúo tirando golpes y manotazos para impedir que la agarrara. Sin embargo Honoka aprovecho uno de los espacios que le brindaba la ojivioleta entre golpe y golpe para colocarse detrás de ella y lograr rodear el cuello de esta con uno de sus brazos mientras aferraba su agarre con el otro, Maki luchaba por respirar intentando retroceder o zafarse de alguna forma pero no lo conseguía hasta que utilizo toda la fuerza que le quedaba para levantar su brazo izquierdo y así impactar su codo contra las costillas de Honoka logrando que esta aflojara su agarre para después impactar su nuca contra el rostro de la pelinaranja.

Una vez libre Maki-chan gateo para alejarse del alcance de la ojiazul y recuperar el aire que esta le había arrebatado mientras que la pelinaranja intentaba parar el sangrado de su nariz.

 _Maldición es obvio que no piensan detenerse hasta que una de ellas ya no pueda continuar. ¿Qué hago? Tal vez si me meto en medio. NO, Nico estás loca si haces eso lo más probable es que vuelvas a terminar en el suelo y tal vez esta vez no te levantes. Tengo que hacer algo YA, se están incorporando. YA SE._

Me levante lo más rápido que pude ya que el golpe que me acertó Honoka me dio entre la boca y el mentón haciendo que por poco perdiera el conocimiento. Me dirigí hacia la puerta y la abrí de un tirón para después salir hacia una sala vacía ya que era bastante tarde, sin importarme comencé a recorrer está dispuesta a dirigirme a la planta de arriba a pedir ayuda pero en ese momento venían bajando por las escaleras Nozomi, Eri, una chica peliazul amiga de Honoka la cual se llamaba Umi y la baterista del grupo K-ON Ritsu. Sin pensarlo y sin dejar que terminaran de bajar les grite.

-POR FAVOR AUXILIO, SE ESTAN PELEANDO. POR FAVOR DEPRISA QUE SE VAN A MATAR- les gritaba señalándoles en dirección al sanitario permitiendo que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y mi rostro reflejara toda la preocupación que cargaba.

Las cuatro chicas no esperaron más y sin pensarlo bajaron corriendo lo que les restaba de las escaleras y se dirigieron hacia el sitio indicado al menos tres de ellas porque la pelimorada en cuanto entro al salón se dirigió a mi lado y me rodeo con sus brazos.

-Nozomi es mi culpa. Es mi culpa que pasara todo esto, ahora ellas…- le decía abrazándome fuertemente a ella y llorando de manera desconsolada. Al menos eso hice hasta que escuche unas horribles palabras provenientes del baño.

-BASTA HONOKA SUELTALA QUE LA VAS A MATAR. DEJALA YA. QUE HACEN AHÍ PARADAS AYUDENME A QUITARSELA DE ENCIMA.

 _Si mis oídos no me engañaban esa era la voz de Eri, lo cual solo podía significar una cosa… Makiii._

Sin pensarlo me deshice del abrazo de Nozomi y corrí en dirección al baño encontrándome con una de las escenas más aterradoras que he visto en mi vida. Los brazos de Honoka estaban de nuevo rodeando el cuello de Maki solo que en esta ocasión de una forma diferente ya que solo el brazo derecho de la pelinaranja presionaba el cuello de la ojivioleta mientras que su mano izquierda afianzaba su muñeca derecha tirando así del brazo y ejerciendo mayor fuerza en el cuello de Maki, el rostro de esta tenía un color rojo al principio para después volverse en un tono azul atemorizante. Forcejeando con Honoka estaban Eri, Umi y Ritsu que después de unos segundos lograron finalmente deshacer la llave que esta tenía sobre la pelirroja provocando que el cuerpo de esta cayera al suelo completamente inerte.

-MAKIIIIIIII- grite desesperada corriendo hacia ella- POR FAVOR AMOR DESPIERTA, POR FAVOOOR.

-Ponle la cabeza de lado- al notar que no le preste atención me jalo del brazo para que reaccionara- NICO PONLE LA CABEZA DE LADO, bien- Eri le aflojo el cinturón y le desabrocho el pantalón a Maki para después comenzar a dar órdenes- Nozomi sube y pide que te regalen alcohol y después de traérmelo por favor toma las llaves de mi auto y acércalo lo más que puedas a la entrada necesito llevar a Maki a una clínica- Nozomi asintió para después salir corriendo por la puerta- Tainaka-san y Sonoda-san por favor saquen a esa IDIOTA de aquí porque si sigo viéndola juro que le ROMPERÉ LA CARA.

-COMO SI PUDIERAS, VAMOS QUE ESPERAS ERI- le decía de manera retadora a la rubia para después dirigir una mirada cargada de dolor y furia hacia mí- Y TU NICO ERES UNA ZORRA, ERES IGUAL QUE ELLA, TAL PARA CUAL PAR DE PUTAS.

Ambas chicas se apresuraron a sacar a Honoka de ahí ya que Eri se había puesto de pie para hacerle frente a la pelinaranja. En ese momento estaba confundida ya que sentía deseos de hacerle frente igual que Eri pero también me encontraba dolida por sus fuertes pero certeras palabras. Minutos después apareció Nozomi acompañada de uno de los meseros el cual nos ayudaría a llevar a Maki al auto. Una vez afuera estaba a punto de subir al auto para acompañarlas pero Nozomi me detuvo.

-¿Adónde crees que vas Nicocchi?- me decía jalándome del brazo.

-Como que adonde, no pienso dejarla sola no así- decía forcejeando con ella.

-Nozomi tiene razón Nico, no puedes venir- _pero qué demonios les pasa_ \- mira Nico después de esto Maki se meterá en muchos problemas con su familia- me decía Eri acariciándome la mejilla y mirándome con ternura- ella te ama demasiado como para involucrarte en "sus problemas ", ¿entiendes?

-Entiendo- le decía limpiando las lágrimas de mis ojos- pero por favor PROMETEME que me avisaras como esta.

-Así lo hare en cuanto la atiendan, le avisare a Non-chan- me decía sonriéndome antes de dirigirse al asiento del conductor- LO PROMETO.

-Espera ¿Cómo sigue Maki?- se aproximaba corriendo la chica peliazul Umi dirigiéndose hacia Eri.

-¿Cómo quieres que siga después de haber sido asfixiada por esa llave de _aikido_?- le contestaba con molestia la rusa- Es obvio que sigue INCONSIENTE.

-Oh lo lamento tanto. De haber sabido que Honoka usaría esas llaves de esa forma JAMAS se las hubiera enseñado- _así que fue ella quien le enseño esa estúpida técnica._

-Oh de manera que TÚ FUISTE QUIEN LE ENSEÑO ESA LLAVE- decía Eri cerrando de nueva cuenta la puerta de su auto mientras caminaba hacia la peliazul con el azul de sus ojos completamente oscurecido- Haberlo dicho antes.

-Si yo fui, pero te repito que si hubiese sabido que ella…- acto seguido la rusa dirigió su puño derecho con toda su furia sobre la nariz de la peliazul pero antes de lograr impactarla esta amortiguo el puño de la rusa para después decirle- no vine aquí para pelear de verdad siento mucho lo que le ocurrio a Maki, pero es mejor que te apresures a llevarla al hospital.

Acto seguido Eri aparto bruscamente su brazo de la mano de Umi para después darse media vuelta y subirse a su auto azotando violentamente la puerta de este. Encendió el auto y antes de arrancar le grito por la ventana a la peliazul.

-Dile a Honoka que tenga cuidado porque yo también conozco bastantes técnicas de defensa personal- la rubia acelero para desaparecer a gran velocidad.

Cuando perdimos de vista el auto de la rusa, le dedicamos una última mirada furiosa a la peliazul y nos dirigimos hacia el auto de Nozomi para irnos a casa.

En el trayecto a casa Nozomi prendió la radio y en ella sonaba una canción que sin lugar a dudas encajaba a la perfección en esta situación cosa que hizo que una gran sonrisa se posara en mis labios a pesar de que de mis ojos no dejaban de salir lagrimas, aquella melodía me hizo darme cuenta de lo bizarro de la situación.

 _ **(7)**_ _ **I'm a prisoner of love  
Prisoner of love  
Just a prisoner of love  
I'm just a prisoner of love  
A prisoner of love**_

 _(_ _Soy una prisionera de amor.  
Prisionera del amor.  
Sólo una prisionera de amor.  
Sólo soy una prisionera de amor.  
Una prisionera del amor_ _)_

 _ **Heiki na kao de uso wo tsuite**_

 _ **Waratte iyake ga sashite**_

 _ **Raku bakari shiyou to shiteita**_

 _(_ _Con una expresión indiferente en tu rostro, me mientes.  
Ríes hasta que no puedes más.  
"Lo único que tendremos será diversión", me dijiste_ _)_

 _ **Naimononedari buruusu**_

 _ **Minna yasuragi wo motometeiru**_

 _ **Michitariteru no ni ubaiau**_

 _ **Ai no kage wo otteiru**_

 _(_ _La tristeza me hace saber que ya todo es imposible.  
Todos buscamos la tranquilidad.  
Sigues luchando, aunque no puedes más.  
Ahora persigues a la sombra del amor_ _)_

 _ **Taikutsu na mainichi ga kyuu ni kagayakidashita**_

 _ **Anata ga arawareta ano hi kara**_

 _ **Kodoku demo tsurakute mo heiki da to omoeta**_

 _(_ _Desde el día en que apareciste,  
Mis apagados días han comenzado a brillar.  
Ahora sí puedo pensar que no vivir con la dolorosa soledad no está tan mal_ _)_

 _ **I'm just a prisoner of love**_

 _ **Just a prisoner of love**_

 _ **Prisoner of love**_

 _ **Prisoner of love**_

 _ **I'm a prisoner of love**_

 _(_ _Soy una prisionera de amor.  
Prisionera del amor.  
Prisionera del amor.  
Sólo soy una prisionera de amor_ _)_

 _ **Yameru toki mo sukoyaka naru toki mo**_

 _ **Arashi no hi mo hare no hi mo tomoni ayumou**_

 _(_ _Después de estos dolorosos y a la vez, agradables momentos,  
De estos tormentosos y soleados días, caminemos juntos_ _)_

 _ **IÂ'm gonna tell you the truth**_

 _ **Hitoshirezu tsurai michi wo erabu**_

 _ **Watashi wo ouen shite kureru**_

 _ **Anata dake wo tomo to yobu**_

 _(_ _Te seré sincera.  
Escogí un camino lleno de dolor  
Y tú viniste hacia mí para apoyarme.  
Eres el único al que puedo llamar amigo_ _)_

 _ **Tsuyogari ya yokubari ga muimi ninarimashita**_

 _ **Anata ni ai sareta ano hi kara**_

 _ **Jiyuu demo yoyuu demo hitori ja munashii wa**_

 _(_ _He aparentado tener fuerzas y avaricias cuando era mentira.  
He estado enamorada de ti desde aquel día.  
Cuando estoy libre, con tiempo para mí, me siento demasiado sola_ _)_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(7)**_ _ **Tema principal del dorama Japonés llamado "Last Friends" interpretado magistralmente por Utada Hikaru, letras tomadas de la siguiente pagina**_ _y el crédito es enteramente de los autor(es) de la misma_ _ **letratraducida-Prisioner_of_love_ (español y japonés).**_

 _ **De acuerdo aquí damos por cerrado el capítulo 5 y abrimos paso al 6 donde conoceremos otro poco de información acerca de los motivos del padre de Maki. He de confesar que AME escribir este capítulo fue muy divertido y triste mi corazoncito se estrujó al imaginarme como se siente Nico con todo esto realmente hay que reconocer que es una chica fuerte aunque no se ustedes pero yo creo que la regó feo con Honoka, bueno esa es mi opinión ustedes que dicen.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Nicocchi17**_ _ **: me encanta que te gustara el sarcasmo porque es algo que se me da naturalito y va a ver mas a lo largo del fic, si pobre Honoka sintió que durmio por 5 minutos y pasaron 40 xD. En tanto a Nozoeli si habrá mas pasión para esas chicas tengo un par de escenas planeadas, saludos.**_ __

 _ **A**_ _ **ndre-chan**_ _ **: no mueras por favor**_ __ _ **, porque aun faltan muchos mas momentos interesantes y también la integración de las chicas de k-on a la trama, resiste porque muy pronto revelare que hay en el corazón y la cabeza hueca de Honoka.**_

 _ **OphiellTheFallenAngel**_ _ **: así es no puedes ir a la guerra sin fusil y mucho menos sintiéndote victoriosa ese fue el grave error de Honoka. Poco a poco van a ir saliendo los planes y misterios de todos, gracias por seguir comentando.**_


	9. MAREA ROJA

_**Hola nenas y nenes hoy toca capítulo completito de este su hermoso y chulo fanfic (sino me chuleo yo ¿Quién?) "Océano de sentimientos". En este caso toca el turno de la aparición de los Nishikino (bueno técnicamente solo Nishikino papá) comenzando primeramente con Maki porque yo sé que todos se quedaron preocupados por la pelirroja después de esa horrible escena donde Honoka ("la luchadora") la ahorca además como soy muy buena persona también les revelare que fue lo que Maki-chan le dijo a la pelinaranja para que se pusiera así de loca.**_

 _ **Conoceremos un poco sobre las intenciones del padre de Maki para con esta, las cuales no son del todo malas pero tan poco son del todo buenas en fin después de que lean este capítulo me interesaría saber su opinión sobre los "progenitores" de Maki, por favor díganme cuál es su impresión de ellos hasta ahora. Y también les tengo otra sorpresita porque hoy conocerán a un guapo personaje que será muy relevante para la historia a partir de hoy.**_

 _ **Y ya para dejar de molestar muchas gracias por todos sus reviews les juro que me vuelvo loca de la emoción cada vez que los leo.**_

 _ **Capítulo 6. Marea Roja**_

 **Maki's POV**

Lo último que vi aquella noche fueron un par de hermosos orbes color carmín mirándome con profunda desesperación. Cuando mis ojos se cerraron solo escuche ajetreo y gritos, muchos gritos algunos provenientes de Eri y otros de Nico-chan y después nada. Entre en un profundo estado de relajación ya no sentía nada, mis costillas y pulmones que anteriormente me dolían ya no me molestaban en absoluto. Nunca antes me había sentido tan bien en mi vida, tan tranquila y relajada era cómo si mis miedos y preocupaciones se hubieran esfumado.

 _Tal vez debería de dejarme llevar, si me quedó así ya no tendré que preocuparme de nada. Sería tan fácil… EH, ¿Qué eso?..._

 _ **¡Makiii! Por favor amor despierta…**_

 _¡Eh! Esa voz, es la voz de… ¡Nico-chan! Se escucha triste y algo llorosa, pero ¿Por qué?…_

 _ **Dile a Honoka que tenga cuidado porque yo también conozco bastantes técnicas de defensa personal.**_

-¡Aaah! ¿Eri, que paso?¿Do… donde… Ni…Nico?- le decía a mi mejor amiga notando que las palabras no fluían correctamente de mi boca mientras luchaba por que mis ojos permanecieran abiertos.

-Maki, tranquila. Ya casi llegamos aguanta un poco- me decía la rubia mirándome de reojo y estirando uno de sus brazos para apretar levemente mi mano con la suya y después volver su vista hacia el camino.

Después de eso solo lograba escuchar el sonido que el auto hacia al recorrer el camino y por mas que trataba no podía conseguir que mis ojos se abrieran. Lo último que mis oídos captaron fue a Eri teniendo una conversación por teléfono:

 _ **-Shurik estamos a punto de llegar. Necesito que nos esperen afuera de acuerdo.**_

En cuanto mis ojos se abrieron lo único que vi fue un gran resplandor blanco que provocó que pestañeara un par de veces para después enfocar mi mirada en la pequeña habitación escasamente amueblada. Después de analizar aquel sitio, intente incorporarme pero un gran dolor proveniente de mis costillas me lo impidió haciendo que soltara un gemido. Ese dolor fue suficiente para que mis recuerdos de aquella noche volvieran, _TODOS_ desde mi encuentro con Nico-chan, hasta mi pelea con la _ESTÚPIDA_ de Honoka.

-Maldición, quien diría que esa idiota sabría pelear así- decía colocando una mano sobre mis costillas mientras con la otra intentaba subir mi cuerpo un poco.

-Eso te pasa por caer en el juego de esa idiota- me decía Eri entrando en la habitación y acercándose para ayudarme- desde el principio se veía que era lo que buscaba y ahí vas tú y caes redondita.

-Para… ser sincera… reaccionó de manera… diferente a lo que esperaba- decía jadeando por el esfuerzo que me representó el sentarme en la cama.

-¡Por dios Maki! ¿Cómo esperabas que reaccionará? Después de todo las encontró en pleno… " _rencuentro"_ \- me decía mi rusa amiga en tono sarcástico acomodándome las almohadas para que me recargara.

-No Eri, cuando Honoka abrió la puerta y nos vio su reacción inicial no fue de furia, fue más como… de decepción y tristeza- le decía recordando la expresión de Honoka en aquel baño- de hecho cuando entro ni siquiera me miró, su atención estaba completamente puesta en Nico-chan.

-Espera, estás diciendo que no te busco pelea enseguida- me decía la rubia mirándome confundida mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

-Así es, no me miró hasta que le hable- le decía completamente segura- y apostaría lo que fuera que no me hubiera golpeado de no haberle dicho "eso".

-¿Y se puede saber que le dijiste para que reaccionara así?- me preguntaba curiosa.

-jajaja bueno veras ella me decía algo sobre como suelo siempre salirme con la mía- le contaba a Eri el cómo es que había empezado todo- y después me dijo: _"siempre has de tomar todo, sin importarte lo más mínimo, si es más valioso para otros"._

-Entonces yo comencé a burlarme diciéndole que su **juego** no había resultado como _ella_ esperaba y luego me acerque a su oído y le dije: _"Sabes Honoka yo diría que perdiste, porque fuiste tan IDIOTA como para caer en tu propio juego… Qué pasa acaso,… te enamorarte de ella"._ He inmediatamente después estampo

su puño contra mi mejilla y así fue como comenzamos a pelear- la cara de Eri era una mezcla de emociones.

-Bueno que piensas, vamos dime no te quedes solo viéndome- le decía a mi rubia amiga, ya que necesitaba aclarar mis ideas.

-Es que realmente no sé qué decirte. Yo creí que Honoka solo buscaba un motivo para arremeter contra ti y de esa manera desahogar un poco el coraje que te guarda por terminarla y enamorarte de Nico, pero… esto que me cuentas "su reacción" no tiene sentido- me decía la rusa mirándome con seriedad.

-Exacto, recuerdas que cuando estábamos en el bar antes de encontrarlas te dije que Honoka tramaba "algo". Después de ver su reacción y de analizar la forma en la que se comportaba cada vez que intentaba acercarme a Nico-chan, no me cabe la menor duda, lo que Honoka quería era enamorarla, aprovecharse de ella y después botarla. De esta manera no solo conseguiría vengarse de mí al lastimar a Nico-chan, sino que también se desquitaría de _mi enana_ \- le decía a Eri la solución a la que había logrado llegar.

-Entiendo pero con lo que no contaba Honoka es que terminaría enamorándose realmente de Nico. ¡Vaya que complicado!- decía la rubia lanzando un gran suspiro- Te apuesto lo que quieras a que en este momento debe de sentirse como una "completa estúpida". Aunque para serte sincera Honoka me da un poco de _lastima,_ mira que apostar tu corazón en un juego donde "solo tú eres el único que arriesgara todo".

-Si lo sé, a pesar de todo no puedo guardarle rencor, ya que fue una de las personas más importantes en mi vida. Es una excelente persona, "noble" como ninguna otra, pero su problema siempre ha sido su falta de madurez- dejaba salir estas palabras con completa sinceridad.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero eso es algo que solo ella debe cambiar si así lo desea. Aunque yo si le guardo un poco de _rencor;_ ni creas que ya se me olvido lo que te hizo- me decía mi mejor amiga mirándome con sus azules ojos llenos de tristeza- casi muero del susto cuando te vi caer completamente "inerte" al suelo.

-Eri, lo lamento- le decía mirándola con ternura mientras le tendía mi mano para que la tomará- creo que ahora si te hare caso. Tomare clases de "defensa".

-¡Más te vale idiota! Porque la próxima vez que te vuelvas a dejar golpear así, en vez de llevarte a una clínica - me decía recostándose a mi lado y abrazándose a mi torso vendado con cuidado de no lastimarme- te daré otra paliza ¡¿Entendiste?!- finalizaba jalándome un pequeño mechón de cabello.

-Auch, tranquila me quedo… Muy claro- le sonreía mientras le pedía que me soltara- te lo prometo, ahora suéltameee.

-Bueno como sea, ya que despertaste- decía mientras se incorporaba- creo que se lo haré saber a "cierta personita".

-¡¿Nico-chan?! ¿Cómo está?- decía incorporándome sobre las almohadas de nueva cuenta- la última vez que la vi estaba en el suelo ya que Honoka la golpeo.

-Ella está bien. Solo ha estado muy ansiosa y preocupada- me decía Eri mirándome con tranquilidad mientras sacaba su teléfono celular- dice Nozomi que no ha parado de preguntar por ti.

-Oh, ya veo. Espera… con que ¿Nozomi?- le decía mirándola con expresión picara- Así que tú y ella se entendieron, _MUY BIEN._

-¡¿Eh?! Bu… bueno que te puedo decir. Nozomi es una persona muy _agradable_ \- me decía la rubia evadiéndome la mirada mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

-Si claro sin duda debe de ser una chica _MUY AGRADABLE_ \- le decía en tono insinuativo- tanto como para hacer que la siempre recta Erichika Ayase, deje salir su lado " _TACHI"_ (1).

-¡Queeee! Cierra la boca idiota… aq… a quien llamas así- me decía la ojiazul completamente avergonzada, para después mirarme de forma retadora- No será más bien que ese rol es el que sueles tomar tú.

-Sí y no lo niego, pero no puedes culparme después de todo viste a Nico-chan- le decía sin vergüenza alguna con ojos soñadores intentando explicarle a Eri lo que me provocaba el solo ver a _mi_ _enana_ \- Ella es tan ADORABLE que cada que la veo me dan ganas de agarrarla, apretarla y entonces sin siquiera pedirle permiso tomar sus pequeños...

-¡Basta! Por dios, no seas tan grafica quieres- me interrumpía la rusa dirigiendo sus manos a sus oídos para después mover rápidamente la cabeza hacia los lados negando- ¡Cielos Maki al menos ten un poco de pudor quieres!

-Ja, me pide pudor la persona que se la paso comiéndose a una desconocida enfrente de medio mundo- le decía de manera sarcástica intentando molestarla- por favor.

-¡Hey! Ya deja ese tema quieres- me decía mirándome molesta- Además te recuerdo que tú también lo hiciste, la diferencia es que a "nosotras" nadie nos interrumpió.

-Tienes razón, pero te recuerdo que Nico-chan no es ninguna desconocida- le decía dejándola en paz para después preguntarle un poco nerviosa- Y bien, ¿les llamarás o no?

-Claro en eso estoy- me decía la rubia buscando el número pero en vez de marcar volvió a mirarme- Maki, estas segura de que es buena idea que hables con Nico.

- _DE QUE DEMONIOS HABLAS POR SUPUESTO QUE SI_ \- le respondía decidida, no entendía porque me decía aquello- Eri, _la amo._ Necesito que sepa que estoy bien y que haré lo posible porque estemos _JUNTAS_.

-Lo entiendo Maki- me decía mientras yo continuaba mirándola extrañada- pero si estas dispuesta a poner en marcha el plan que me comentaste… realmente no creo que sea buena idea que sigas teniendo contacto con ella.

-Sé que no es buena idea pero… pero en verdad necesito escucharla… aunque sea solo una vez- le decía mirándola con ojos suplicantes- soy consciente de que en cuanto eché andar mi plan, lo más probable es que… Nico-chan termine odiándome.

-¡Aagh! De acuerdo, pero asegúrate de dejarle en claro que esta es la última vez- me decía suspirando para finalmente marcar aquel número.

 **[Llamada telefónica]**

-Hola, Nozomi. Así es, ella está bien de hecho esta despierta y… quiere hablar con Nico- le decía Eri a la mejor amiga de Nico-chan.

-Lo sé… lo sé… ya se lo dije y aún así quiere hablar con ella. ¿Qué? Espera- Eri empezaba a poner una cara de molestia a medida que escuchaba la respuesta de la chica al otro lado- ¡Alto Nozomi! Tú no tienes por qué decidir por ella. Entiendo que es tu amiga y que te duele verla así, pero Maki es mi mejor amiga y ella está sufriendo igual o más que Nico.

-¡Eh! Que sabes de su situación y de lo complicado que es para la gente como _"nosotras"_ el romper con los estándares familiares- mi rusa amiga comenzaba a subir cada vez más el tono de su voz por lo cual intente llamar su atención.

-Eri ¿Qué pasa? Dame el teléfono yo hablaré con ella- le decía intentando jalarla pero solo se alejó de mi alcance mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¡Vamos Nozomi estas siendo injusta! Mira no quise decir eso, sabes bien que ni a Maki ni a mí nos interesa el dinero o prestigio de nuestras familias- decía Eri utilizando esta vez un tono de voz más suave y dulce- por favor solo deja que hablen.

-Estas en lo cierto, puede que no sea una buena idea que " _ellas"_ hablen- decía la rusa acercándose a mí con decisión- pero no crees que eso es algo que no nos corresponde decidir a ti y a mí.

 **-Puede que no me corresponda decidir a mi Erichi, pero Nicocchi es lo único que tengo ahora que mis padres están lejos. Sé que Maki-chan es tu amiga y que harás lo que este a tu alcance para que no sufra, pero esperó que entiendas que yo haré lo mismo. Así que lo siento pero no, ya no dejare que Maki-chan siga confundiendo y lastimando a Nicocchi, adiós Erichi que tengas un buen día.**

Pude escuchar como del otro lado de la línea Nozomi se negaba a comunicarme con Nico para después solo colgar.

[Fin de la llamada]

Lo cierto es que durante la contestación de la pelimorada, Eri se había sentado a mi lado y había colocado su móvil a la altura de mi oído haciendo que pudiese escuchar con claridad cual era su respuesta.

-Lo lamento Maki lo intenté- me decía mi amiga lanzando un gran suspiro- ¡Rayos, pero no sé que _demonios_ le sucede a Nozomi!

-Tranquila Eri no te molestes- le decía intentando que se calmará- en parte la entiendo.

-¡Pero como quieres que me calme! La manera en la que hablo de ti, quien se cree para juzgarte, ella no sabe quién eres realmente ni cuales fueron tus motivos para haber actuado como lo que hiciste- decía en tono molesto la rubia mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación como león enjaulado.

-No sé qué es lo que dijo y no es que la justifique pero...Quieres detenerte de una vez me estas mareando- le decía frotando mi cien con mis dedos- te decía que no es que la justifique pero la entiendo. Nozomi quiere demasiado a Nico-chan y no quiere que siga lastimándola. Haber Eri si las cosas fueran al revés y tú estuvieras en el lugar de Nozomi ¿qué hubieras hecho?

-De acuerdo entiendo el punto- respondía después de un momento, para luego volver a mirarme con determinación- pero aun así se pasó, no debió de hablar así de ti.

-jajaja, vaya que eres necia- decía soltando una carcajada- pero lo _grandioso_ de su pequeña pelea es que la próxima ocasión que la veas podrás reconciliarte con ella- le decía esto último dedicándole una mirada picara, con la intención de hacer que su coraje se desvaneciera.

Y al parecer funcionó ya que ante mi comentario la cara de Eri se tornó por completo roja para después dirigir su mirada hacia la nada y formar en sus labios una pequeña sonrisa. Mi amiga permaneció en ese estado cerca de 10 minutos y podría jurar que vi como le escurría un poco de baba por la comisura de la boca, así que me decidí llamar su atención antes de que la perdiera por completo.

-¡Hey, tierra a Eri! Oye ya después pensarás en todo lo que le harás a Nozomi-le decía agitando mi mano frente a su rostro- Ahora necesitó que me ayudes a convencer a Shurik.

-¿A mi hermano? ¿Para qué?- me decía la rusa volviendo de su ensoñación para después mirarme confundida.

-Porque tengo que buscar la manera de acercarme a la familia _Kotobuki_ \- le decía completamente convencida- y tu hermano tiene buenas relaciones con ellos.

-Oh entiendo, si es Shurik el que te presenta te resultará mas fácil que te acepten. Pero no será fácil mi hermano es un idiota y además esta molesto por lo de ayer-me decía mi rusa amiga un poco abatida para después cambiar su actitud por completo a una llena de confianza- pero descuida yo me encargó de convencerlo.

-Ok, por alguna razón el que estés tan convencida me hace sentir un poco de miedo por tu hermano- decía para después mostrarle una gran sonrisa- pero cuento contigo.

 **Maki's POV END**

 **Ryûnosuke's POV (Padre de Maki** **(2)** **)**

Me encontraba en mi oficina frente a una pila enorme de papeles y cuentas del hospital que tenía que revisar, pero lo cierto es que llevaba desde las 9 de la mañana en la misma posición intentando concentrarme, pero no podía ya que mi mente no dejaba de atormentarme con la misma pregunta una otra vez. _¿Cómo demonios saldré del hoyo en el que me he metido?_

 _¡Carajo que voy a hacer! Si no consigo esa cantidad rápido perderé el hospital y todo el patrimonio de mi familia. ¡Dios mío Kazumi_ _(3)_ _! Ella no puede enterarse de esto, si lo llega a saber me mata. Y Maki, esa muchacha es mi única esperanza después de todo es mi hija y tarde que temprano tomará mi lugar, se hará con las riendas del hospital y con ello con los problemas que implica._

 _Pero últimamente se ha vuelto muy rebelde si no me equivoco esa actitud empezó cuando conoció a esa NIÑA, por ahora he conseguido que deje de verla pero tengo que encontrar la forma de que se alejen para siempre. Esa "chiquilla" es el única capaz de hacer que Maki no cumpla con mis órdenes y eso no lo voy a permitir, ni ella ni nadie me impedirán llevar a cabo "mis planes"._

-Doctor Nishikino, hay un hombre en la recepción que solicita hablar con usted. Dice que es importante- sonaba el teléfono de mi oficina sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- le preguntaba a mi asistente.

-Dice que se llama Hayato(4)- me decía la chica para después bajar el tono de su voz- Señor si quiere llamo a seguridad. Este hombre luce demasiado "misterioso".

-De acuerdo Aimi-chan(5), déjalo pasar- decía pero al no escuchar respuesta proseguí- el señor es un viejo "amigo". Solo deja que entre.

-Como usted ordene doctor enseguida lo llevo a su oficina- contestaba la chica al otro lado terminando con la conversación.

Enseguida me dispuse a recibir a aquel "viejo amigo ", quien en realidad era un detective privado que contrate hacia unos meses para seguir a Maki y averiguar de una vez por todas porque se negaba a seguir asistiendo a las citas con los candidatos a **futuro marido** que le había programado, encontrándome con la sorpresa de que mi _ÚNICA_ hija mantenía una relación _ANTINATURAL_ con una chica que parecía una cría de secundaria.

 **[Toc, toc, toc]**

-Adelante- les hacia la indicación para que pasaran.

-Doctor, el señor Hayato lo solicita- me decía mi joven asistente abriendo la puerta y dejando ver al hombre corpulento, con lentes oscuros, sombrero y gabardina negra.

-¡Oh Hayato! Viejo amigo que sorpresa. Adelante que te ofrezco- le decía actuando de manera amable y familiar hacia aquel hombre- está bien Aimi-chan puedes retirarte.

La chica se me quedó viendo por unos segundos, mientras que yo seguía en mi pose de amable anfitrión mostrando una gran sonrisa y no fue hasta que desapareció que volví a dirigirme a aquel hombre.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí? Creí que te había quedado "claro" que no quería que nos vieran juntos- le decía mirándolo con furia.

-Lo lamento señor pero es que esto es importante. Tengo que mostrarle algo que no le _gustará_ en absoluto- me decía aquel sujeto retirándose el sombrero y los lentes para después tenderme un sobre color arena.

-Qué es " _esto"_ \- le decía tomándolo para después arrojarlo sobre el escritorio con desprecio.

-Dentro del sobre señor encontrara unas fotos tomadas el día sábado afuera de un bar de moda llamado "µ's"- me decía con tranquilidad.

-Mira Hayato a mí no me interesa en absoluto que hagas en tus ratos libres- le decía sentándome en mi silla cómodamente y volviendo mi vista hacia la ventana.

-En ellas vera a su hija en compañía de aquella pelinegra y "otras" chicas, y creo que es importante decirle que aquel sitio es mayormente de temática "gay"- continuaba haciendo caso omiso de mi comentario anterior.

Después de escuchar aquello me incorpore en mi silla y tome aquel sobre entre mis manos sacando finalmente aquellas mencionadas fotos. En algunas de ellas se veía a Maki en compañía de esa "chiquilla", en otras al lado de la hija de los Ayase, otras tantas al lado de esa chica pelinaranja "amiga" de Maki con la que solía estar mucho anteriormente y otras pocas en compañía de una chica pelimorada que parecía unos años mayor que mi hija.

-¡QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO! Me estás diciendo que "mi hija" es una de esas… _RARAS_ a las que les gustan las mujeres- le decía levantándome de golpe y estrujando las fotos con mis manos.

-En realidad señor en ningún momento observe que "su hija" hiciera algo _impropio_ con alguna de ellas- me decía aquel hombre hablando rápidamente- de hecho la mayor parte del tiempo solo platico con ellas… y después- continuaba mientras revisaba lo escrito en una libreta- como a eso de la 1 y cacho de la mañana las demás chicas se dispersaron dejando solas en la mesa a la señorita Nishikino y la chica bajita pelinegra.

-Casi enseguida de eso "su hija" se llevó a la otra chica a uno de los salones de aquel bar, al parecer una vez que llegaron a esta sala ambas se metieron al baño de señoritas. Cuando quise seguirlas uno de los chicos del staff de aquel sitio me impidió el paso argumentando que aquel sitio era el "sanitario de damas" y que además estaba fuera de funcionamiento. Me quede a esperarlas hasta eso de las 2:30 pero no salieron y debido a la hora comenzaron a sacarnos a todos para desalojar aquel lugar, sin embargo hice guardia y a las 3:30 su hija salió desvanecida de aquel sitio en brazos de uno de los meseros.

-¡¿Qué?! Espera maldición, me dijiste que la última vez que viste a Maki estaba en compañía de esa niña morena. Y ahora me sales con que termino yéndose con un "meserucho"- decía con total indignación.

 _Cielos, pero esa niña que tan bajo piensa caer._

-No señor, no salió en compañía del mesero. Más bien este la traía en brazos y la señorita Nishikino estaba desvanecida, de hecho se veía "bastante mal"- me decía aquel detective con completa seguridad para después mostrarme una dirección escrita en su libreta- el chico coloco a su hija en el interior de un auto azul perla el cual es al parecer propiedad de la rubia y se dirigieron a este sitio el cual funge al parecer como clínica particular.

Terminaba su relato aquel hombre y yo no podía más que hacerme una y mil preguntas, las cuales solo me provocaban unas ganas enormes de _"matar a mi hija"._ Empecé a separar las fotos en donde aparecía Eri Ayase ya que en algunas de ellas estaba muy cerca de esa chica de pelo morado. Tome entre mis manos una en específico donde se veía a la rubia de frente para que el detective la ubicara.

-Ves a esta chica Hayato- el hombre solo asintió con la cabeza- harías bien en recordarla, su nombre es "Erichika Ayase" es amiga de la infancia de Maki y la hija de uno de los más importantes empresarios de este país. Créeme que a su padre no le gustará esto- le indicaba las fotos- así que si ella y mi hija vuelven a tener otra "salidita" asegúrate de seguirla también, y yo le haré llegar esto a su padre y hermano.

-Ahora dime eso paso el sábado y hoy es martes. Que fue lo que averiguaste sobre lo que le paso a mi hija en ese lugar- le decía mirándolo fijamente para después dirigirme hacia una mesita al costado de mi oficina donde reposaba una botella de Wisky y un par de vasos.

-Bueno con respecto a lo que le paso a su hija solo pude averiguar poco, ya que la gente de ese sitio no quiso decirme gran cosa- decía aquel sujeto observando mi vaso para después relamerse los labios.

-Dime Hayato, acaso es tan complicado comprar a la gente para ti- le decía mirándolo con suficiencia.

-Intente hacerlo señor pero esa gente no accedió, tal parece que su hija no solo es clienta de ese sitio sino también es amiga de algunas de las personas que trabajan ahí. Cuando al fin encontré a "alguien" que estaba dispuesto a hablar apareció la dueña del bar y me dejo en claro que la vida de los amigos de "µ's" era _privada_ \- me decía a manera de justificación- según los rumores la señorita Nishikino mantuvo una pelea con una de las chicas con las que compartía mesa.

-¿Sabes con cuál de ellas?- le preguntaba imaginándome la posible respuesta.

-Después de aquello me dedique a seguir a la chica morena y por lo que pude ver ella y la chica de cabello morado viven juntas y ninguna de las dos presentaba marcas visibles de pelea o algo así, bueno a excepción de la pelinegra ella si traía un pequeño moretón en el rostro pero por su complexión dudo mucho que fuera capaz de dejar en ese estado a su hija. En cuando a la joven rubia puesto que fue ella quien la llevo a la clínica y pues siendo su amiga- _¡Oh por todos los cielos! Será idiota es más que obvia la respuesta. Y lo peor es que le estoy pagando._

-Es la pelinaranja Hayato es OBVIO- le replicaba con frustración- sabes algo de ella, por ejemplo donde encontrarla.

-Ah, sí señor al parecer su nombre es…- decía mientras ojeaba rápidamente su libreta- Honoka y suele ir mucho a ese lugar ya que una de sus amigas trabaja ahí.

-Muy bien quiero que me informes cada cuando va a ese lugar y si es que sale acompañada- le decía terminando mi trago y dejando el vaso sobre la mesa- ahora dime, donde está mi hija.

-Entendido señor- me decía preparándose para salir- La señorita Nishikino ha estado en su departamento desde el día de ayer, no ha salido.

-Bien ahora retírate- le decía dándole por completo la espalda.

En cuanto escuche el sonido de la puerta cerrarse me dirigí hacia el teléfono de mi oficina para hablar con mi asistente.

-Aimi-chan recorre todas mis citas de esta tarde, hoy me retirare temprano. Al parecer mi hija se encuentra "enferma" e iré a verla- decía mientras cambiaba mi bata blanca por mi saco.

-De acuerdo doctor yo me encargo de reprogramar sus citas no se preocupe y dígale a la señorita Nishikino que se mejore pronto- me decía amablemente la chica al otro lado.

-Yo le daré tus saludos y descuida estoy seguro que mi pequeña se sentirá mejor _DESPUÉS_ de ver a su padre- le decía con aparente alegría como lo haría sin duda alguna el mejor de los progenitores.

-Claro eso no lo dudo señor, vaya con cuidado- después de agradecer a la chica, corte la llamada y salí de mi oficina camino al departamento de Maki.

 **[Departamento de Maki en el Hotel Dormy Inn]**

 **[Toc, toc, toc]**

-¿Quién?- se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

-Soy tu padre Maki- le respondía con voz molesta- Abre de una vez.

-¡¿Papá?!- se escuchó una suave respuesta, seguida de un gran ajetreo de pasos.

 _ **Zas, zas, zas…**_

-¡Carajo Maki! ¡No estoy para estas idioteces!- le gritaba mientras golpeaba con mayor fuerza la puerta- Dije que abras.

-Papá pero que sorpresa. No te espera…- me decía en tono casual abriendo lo suficiente la puerta como para que pudiera verla pero sin permitirme el paso.

-Deja de hacerte la tonta, ¿quieres?- decía con fastidio- Sabes muy bien a que he venido- empujaba la puerta para hacerla a un lado y poder pasar.

- _Claro a mí también me da gusto verte, ¿quieres pasar?_ \- murmuraba, sin embargo pude escucharla.

Espere hasta que escuche como cerró la puerta, una vez lo hizo me voltee para mirarla. La expresión de sus ojos reflejaba miedo y nervios así que me acerque rápidamente hacia ella y coloque la palma de mi mano derecha sobre su barbilla mientras hundía mis dedos en sus mejillas haciendo que retrocediera de manera violenta hasta que su cuerpo choco contra la puerta.

-Dime, ¿qué _mierda_ pensabas al agarrarte a golpes en ese "barsucho"?- le decía entre dientes, acercando mi rostro al suyo y mirándola furioso.

-Te juro… que no sé de qué hablas- negó de manera temerosa.

-Se perfectamente que fuiste el día sábado a "ese" antro de _raros_ en compañía de Eri Ayase- la miraba directamente a los ojos mientras mantenía ese tono de molestia en mi voz- y no intentes negarlo Maki, porque tengo fotos que lo prueban.

La expresión de mi hija fue tornándose en una de total sorpresa, haciendo que esos ojos violetas que eran tan parecidos a los de Kazumi se abrieran de par en par.

-Así es, sé que frecuentas ese _maldito sitio_ y no solo eso sino que también sé que viste de nuevo a esa **chiquilla-** le decía aumentando la fuerza de mi agarre en su contrariado rostro- pensé que nuestro acuerdo estaba claro. Según recuerdo tus palabras fueron: _Yo dejaré a Nico-chan, si prometes mantenerte alejado de ella._

-Y yo te di mi palabra de que así sería- después de esto moví un poco mi brazo a la izquierda haciendo que el cuerpo de Maki se separará de la puerta- Entonces porque no… ¡CUMPLES CON LA TUYA!

Enseguida dirigí mi brazo en la dirección contraria con gran fuerza, arrojándola hacia el muro y logrando que terminara en el suelo. Maki solo contrajo su rostro en una mueca de dolor para después sentarse y yo solo me límite a pararme enfrente de ella esperando a que me diera la cara.

-Como Eri acababa de regresar… le dije que la llevaría a celebrar. Ti… tienes razón yo conozco muy bien ese lugar, pe… pero Eri era la primera vez que iba- me decía con la respiración entrecortada- y a Nico-chan me la encontré de casualidad. ¡ES VERDAD!- decía rápidamente en voz alta- Dije que la dejaría y así fue ¿no?

-Supón que te creo que la encontraste de "casualidad"- mientras hablaba desabrochaba mi saco y daba un par de pasos hacia atrás para mirarla mejor- Entonces explícame como es que, ¿terminaste encerrada con ella en el baño?

-Yo… yo solo…- se quedaba callada un momento intentando encontrar su respuesta- solo quería despedirme. Después de todo pronto me casaré y no volveré a verla- decía con tono triste para luego mirarme con ojos llorosos- por favor padre, al menos tenía que verla una _última vez._

 _Maldición Maki no me mires así no lo soporto, si lo haces no poder seguir adelante… y te necesito para que me ayudes a salvar el hospital._

Me gire dándole por completo la espalda teníaquetranquilizarmi corazón. Lo cierto es que aunque siempre he sido exigente y duro con Maki es mi hija y la amo. Además de que estoy convencido de que llegará a ser feliz si se casa con un hombre de su posición, con alguien que podrá seguirle dando la vida de princesa que siempre ha llevado.

-Entiendo y espero que realmente esa haya sido la ÚLTIMA VEZ- le decía aún de espaldas y en tono severo- toma esta será la primera y única vez en que te permitiré "conservarlas"- le decía mirándola de frente y tendiéndole el sobre color arena que contenía las fotos.

Maki se puso de pie y con algo de desconfianza tomo aquel sobre de mi mano.

-Bien por lo que veo aquel pleito no dejo marcas en tu cara- le decía posando mis manos sobre sus mejillas y examinando su rostro con detenimiento- tú rostro sigue siendo tan _hermoso_ como el de tu madre. Estoy seguro de que les encantarás- ante esto mi hija solo me miro con confusión y antes de que replicara decidí continuar- Este viernes tu madre y yo daremos una cena en donde hemos invitado a varias familias respetables, así que espero que estés ahí puntual, luciendo un lindo vestido y una seductora y amable sonrisa en ese bello rostro tuyo.

-Pero padre es demasiado pronto si tan solo me diera un poco de tiempo más…- me decía de manera rápida lo cual provoco que volviera a molestarme de nueva cuenta haciendo que le propinara una bofetada para que se detuviera.

-¡BASTA! VAS A CASARTE LO QUIERAS O NO- le decía en tono autoritario, ganándome una mirada molesta de su parte- La cita es a las 8, no llegues tarde. Ah por cierto- decía esto abrochando de nueva cuenta mi saco y dirigiéndome hacia la puerta- dile a Eri Ayase que por esta ocasión no le haré llegar las fotos a su padre, pero es mejor que no se le haga costumbre frecuentar a esa jovencita de cabello morado.

-Oh, Maki un consejo como tu padre. Toma clases de "defensa personal" es humillante que te haya _pateado el trasero_ una chiquilla inferior físicamente- le decía saliendo por la puerta y mirándola por última vez antes de cerrar- pero descuida ya me encargue de limpiar tu honor como una Nishikino.

Una vez que cerré la puerta me encamine hasta el ascensor y apreté el botón que me haría llegar hasta el lobby, pero antes de que se cerraran las puertas vi a Maki salir de su departamento y dirigirse corriendo hacia mí mientras gritaba.

-Espera padre, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?- mi respuesta fue sonreírle para después decirle.

-"Hice lo necesario para proteger el honor de la familia"- acabando de decir esto y mejor que si lo hubiese planeado las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y este comenzó a descender, dejándome solo con el rostro asustado de mi hija en mi mente.

Una vez salí de este lugar mi teléfono sonó encontrándome con una llamada de mi amada esposa.

-Kazumi, mi reina hermosa. ¿Qué pasa?- le respondía con el tono más amoroso del que fui capaz.

-¿Ryo dónde estás? Llame al hospital y me dijeron que saliste temprano porque Maki estaba enferma- me decía mi amada esposa con tono angustiado- No me digas que esa niña no asistirá a nuestra cena.

-Descuida hermosa ya me encargue de eso. Ya le ordene a Maki que asista y así será- le respondía con seguridad.

-Qué bueno, lo cierto es que nunca he sabido como lidiar con esa chiquilla- Kazumi dejaba escapar un suspiro- Me alegra contar contigo querido. Oye con respecto al collar y el vestido nuevo que te pedí.

Lanzaba esta bomba dejándome por completo helado. Como rayos iba a decirle que no podía comprárselos.

-Aaah con respectó a eso…- le decía nervioso.

-¡Oh vamos Ryo! ME LO PROMETISTE- me replicaba de manera exigente.

-Lo sé querida tranquila, solo quería decirte que esta noche te los llevare- le decía manteniendo mi tono amoroso, sin embargo me sentía por completo frustrado.

-¡OH CARIÑO ERES EL MEJOR ESPOSO DEL MUNDO!- me respondía completamente feliz mi esposa- TE AMO, nos vemos al rato muack.

Una vez que colgó me introduje en mi auto sacando de mi saco una ánfora de plata para beber por completo el líquido que se encontraba en el interior. Me sentía vacío y horriblemente presionado estaba hasta el cuello de deudas y aún así tenía que esforzarme por aparentar que todo seguía siendo igual.

-Maldición tengo que recuperarme lo más rápido posible, pero antes necesito conseguir dinero para ese vestido y collar- terminando de decir esto encendí mi auto para partir rumbo a casa de un amigo.

 **Ryûnosuke's (Padre de Maki** **(2)** **)POV END**

 **Eri's POV**

Después de que escuche que se cerró la puerta salí de la habitación de Maki. La verdad es que hacia un par de minutos que había llegado de comprar un poco de comida porque había quedado de comer con mi mejor amiga, pero a los pocos minutos de haber entrado tocaron la puerta y sonó la voz del padre de Maki, el cual se escuchaba muy molesto así que por indicación de ella corrí hacia su cuarto a ocultarme.

Pero pese a no haberlo visto en persona lo que dijo me dejo helada, él estaba al tanto de todo lo que hicimos el sábado y no solo eso al parecer también tenía fotos de Nozomi y mías, juntas ese día. Mi mente no dejaba de enviarme posibles escenarios sobre qué pasaría si esas fotos llegaban a manos de mis padres y debido a esto mi cuerpo, el cual se encontraba recargado sobre el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Maki, se quedó en estado de shock y no salí de el hasta que vi regresar a mi pelirroja amiga.

-Maki, tú papá. Tú papa tiene fotos de…- intentaba expresarme pero al parecer mi lengua no funcionaba a la misma velocidad que mi cerebro.

-Lo sé Eri no te preocupes- me decía lanzando un gran suspiro- toma aquí están las fotos- me tendía un sobre el cual me apresure a abrir- me dijo que por esta ocasión me las daba, pero será mejor que seas más cuidadosa.

-De que _carajos_ me hablas. Por favor dime que pasa- le decía llena de frustración mirando aquellas fotografías.

-Mira de mi padre me esperó cualquier cosa, de hecho ahora entiendo cómo es que se enteró de lo mío con Nico-chan- Maki caminaba hacia la sala para después dejarse caer sobre el sillón y colocar una de sus manos sobre su cabeza.

-Perdón, pero sigo sin entender. ¿Qué es esto?- le decía siguiéndola y señalándole el bonche de fotos.

-Acaso no es obvio Eri, _**nos seguían**_ \- decía con pesadez en la voz- o bueno mejor dicho, me seguían. Mi padre contrato a alguien para que me espiara y así saber el porqué de mi repentino cambio y de todas mis negativas con respecto a sus ESTÚPIDOS "candidatos".

-¿Y crees que haya más?- le decía ya más recuperada sentándome a su lado en el sillón.

-No lo creó de ser así me hubiera "honrado" con su presencia antes- expresaba mi amiga de la infancia de manera sarcástica- ¿Sabes? Lo más probable es que esa persona continúe detrás de mí, así que lo mejor es que…- sabía a donde se dirigía aquello y no se lo iba a permitir.

-¡OH CLARO QUE NO! Ni hablar yo estoy contigo y continuare ayudándote lo quieras o no. Además ya es tarde ya hable con Shurik y viene para acá- le decía en tono autoritario mientras tomaba una de sus manos con la mía y con mi dedo índice libre la apuntaba.

-¡Maldición Eri! Se razonable si sigues ayudándome estarás también al alcance de mi padre, además de que vas a meterte en problemas con tu familia- me decía Maki molesta zafando su mano de mi agarre.

-¿Que sea razonable? Por dios Maki, llevas tantos años de conocerme y aún crees que eso puede ser posible. Y en cuanto a mi familia más problemas no puedo tener, además yo tengo a Arisa y a Shurik de mi lado y tú solo me tienes a mí- le decía esta vez tomándola de ambas manos y mirándola con ternura- así que deja de ser tan necia y permite que te ayude.

-No tienes remedio, eres una entrometida- me decía cediendo y desviando su rostro para que no notara su sonrojo, pero aun así lo hice.

-Ese sonrojo significa ¿un sí? Aaaww pero que linda Maki-chin, tan adorable, ¿Quién te quiere?- decía rodeándola fuertemente con uno de mis brazos mientras con el otro le hacia cerillito en la cabeza.

-Aaaaaaarrg Eri. BASTA, idiota mis costillas- decía la pelirroja con una mueca de dolor- auch, eres una bruta.

Al recordar que todavía se encontraba herida la solté en seguida y posteriormente se escuchó el sonido del timbre, así que me levante y fui a abrir no sin antes decirle.

-Ups, lo siento. Lo olvide- le dije sonriéndole de la manera más inocente para después ir hacia la entrada.

Me asomé por la mirilla solo para comprobar que efectivamente se trataba de aquel chico de 1.92 m, ojos azules un poco más fuertes que los míos, cabello amarillo paja y complexión musculosa; así que sin más le abrí la puerta y lo deje pasar.

-Hola grandote. ¿Cómo estás?- lo saludaba indicándole que pasará.

-Hola Eri, bien ya estoy aquí. Ahora dime ¿en qué lío te metiste?- decía Shurik en tono serio inclinándose para quedar a mi altura y así poder mirarme por completo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Yo… jajaja, no es nada. Eso que necesitamos de tu ayuda así que ven- le decía nerviosa dándole la espalda mientras me adelantaba indicándole a donde dirigirse.

Shurik solo se río un poco y después empezó a seguirme camino a la sala donde se encontraba Maki, una vez ahí yo volví a colocarme al lado de la pelirroja mientras que él se limitó a quedarse parado en la entrada para después fruncir el ceño y cruzarse de brazos.

-Buenas tardes Maki. Qué bueno que ya te encuentres mejor- se dirigía mi hermano a Maki de manera fría y… y ¿hostil?

-Hola Shurik, si ya estoy bien. Por… por cierto gracias por arreglar todo lo de la clínica y eso- mi amiga le contestaba con cortesía y algo de vergüenza.

A pesar de que la voz de Maki era amable esta titubeaba un poco y le evadía la mirada a mi hermano y no la culpo porque el muy idiota la miraba como si ella lo hubiera abofeteado.

-No tienes que agradecerme NADA- expresaba el rubio dejando escapar un suspiro de fastidio- lo hice porque no me quedó de otra, siempre estas arrastrando a mi hermana en tus _estupideces._

 _¡¿Queee?! Pero de qué demonios está hablando y a que viene esa actitud._

-¡Ueeeh! Dis… ¿disculpa?- expresaba con suma sorpresa mi amiga.

-No te hagas la IDIOTA- le gritaba Shurik con la cara completamente roja- Por _tu culpa_ desde que llego Eri, no ha dejado de meterse en problemas. Mi hermana estaba mucho mejor en Rusia lejos de tu influencia.

-¿Qué dices imbécil? Haber para empezar según sé, TÚ fuiste quien convenció a tu padre de que Eri volviera a Japón- Maki se levantó del sillón y se adelantó para hacerle frente a mi hermano- y por último la próxima vez antes de culparme mejor averigua como fueron las cosas.

-Sí, yo fui quien mando a traer a Eri. Pero si me hubiera imaginado la cantidad de cosas en las que la arrastrarías de nuevo como cuando eran niñas la hubiese dejado en Rusia- decía mi hermano aproximándose igualmente a mi amiga haciendo que Maki levantara la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Yo arrastro a Eri?- le respondía Maki aún con sorpresa para después desviar su mirada y empezar a jugar con uno de sus mechones de cabello- Y se puede saber en que "supuestos" problemas la he metido.

El rostro de Maki era una mezcla de burla y molestia, era obvio que hasta ahora había permanecido callada para no delatarme pero si Shurik seguía diciendo tantas boberías, muy pronto Maki explotaría. Así que me decidí a interrumpir pero cuando estaba a punto de hablar, mi hermano comenzó a numerar cada una de nuestras travesuras o más bien mis travesuras en las cuales siempre había obligado a mi mejor amiga a seguirme.

-Por ejemplo cuando cumpliste 13 años y fuimos a celebrar las dos familias a un parque de diversiones. Primero te robaste a mi hermana y después se desaparecieron durante horas en las cuales tuve que quedarme con Arisa en los juegos para pequeños. Y cuando finalmente las encontré estaban en detención porque A TI se te ocurrió aventar una botella de 1L de agua de jamaica desde la rueda de la fortuna.

-Eso fue hace 7 años, ¿Cómo puedes recordarlo?- le preguntaba la pelirroja al rubio, que ignoro la pregunta y continuo hablando con ese tono molesto y lastimero en su voz.

-Oh también cuando cumpliste 18 y te llevaste a mi hermana a ese bar de motociclistas y malandros para celebrar. Tuve que ir por ustedes con un par de policías porque esos tipos no querían dejarlas ir- decía el ruso con frustración haciendo que sus azules ojos se cristalizarán- Tienes una idea…

-Shurik… Shurik- lo llamaba pero no me prestaba atención.

-Sabes lo que me costó hacer que esos tipos me dejaran salir de ahí con ustedes tuve que golpear a mucha gente esa noche solo por _tus_ caprichos- continuaba subiendo su tono de voz- tuve que oír todas las cosas horribles que pensaban hacerles y…

-¡SHURIK!- le gritaba logrando que dirigiera toda su atención hacia mí- Maki, no hizo nada, ella no me obligo a cometer todas esas _tonterías._ Fui yo quien siempre la arrastro.

-¡¿Que?! No Eri, sé que es tu amiga y quieres defenderla pero- intentaba decirme mi hermano pero al verme negar con la cabeza con tanta decisión se detuvo.

-No Shurik la vez del parque yo fui quien jalo a Maki y se la llevó. Lo cierto es que aquel día estaba molesta porque papá y yo habíamos peleado y yo solo quería alejarme de ahí y dejar de jugar a "la familia feliz". Entonces compre una botella de agua y me la escondí en la ropa y una vez en la cima de la rueda la arroje con la excusa de comprobar si era cierto lo que había visto en clase de física- le confesaba a mi hermano mientras agachaba mi mirada apenada- Maki intento detenerme relatándome un sin fin de teorías pero aun así la ignore y la lance.

-Era obvio que por el peso, la altura y la fuerza de la gravedad la botella explotaría al caer- decía como la cosa más obvia mi pelirroja amiga mientras rodaba sus ojos violetas.

-Yo también sabía que eso pasaría pero… estaba molesta y…- intentaba explicar mi motivo.

-Pero… ¿y el bar?- preguntaba confuso mi rubio hermano.

-Bueno como Maki al fin había cumplido los 18 creí que sería buena idea invitarla a un bar a tomar su primera copa conmigo, pero…- dirigí mi mirada hacia mi amiga y esta se encontraba de vuelta en el sillón con la mirada perdida y abrazándose así misma- como era lunes ese "sitio" era el único abierto así que entramos y todo estaba bien. Bebimos un par de tragos, platicamos con algunos _sujetos_ y jugamos billar.

Mi hermano se quedó con la boca abierta ante mi narración y poco a poco fue acercándose al sillón donde se encontraba Maki, una vez al frente de este se dejó caer a su lado como peso muerto.

-En realidad no estuvo tan mal- decía encogiéndome de hombros.

Ante esto tanto mi hermano como Maki voltearon a verme con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta como si me hubiera vuelto por completo loca.

-¡¿Que no estuvo tan mal?!- expresaba con sorpresa y sarcasmo mi hermano mayor.

-¿Acaso éstas enferma? Esos tipos casi nos violan- expresaba con miedo la pelirroja.

-¡Oh no seas exagerada Maki! Esos hombres solo querían su dinero de regreso- le decía restándole importancia.

-¿Dinero? ¿Cuál dinero?- preguntaba con sorpresa y miedo mi hermano.

-El dinero que Eri les quito en el billar- decía Maki con tono resentido- te dije que se los devolvieras. ¡PORQUE NUNCA ME HACES CASO!

-¡Oye! Yo gane ese dinero justamente. Así que era mío- le decía a la defensiva- Además para que se ponen a "apostar" si después van a estar de _nenas._

-Aaarrgg suficiente Eri, no sigas por favor, ya has destruido todo mi concepto sobre ti- expresaba Shurik frotando con fuerza su cien.

-Siento haberte causado tantos problemas Shurik- le decía con tono arrepentido.

-¡Mentirosa! Sabes bien que no lo sientes en absoluto- me respondía con tono ácido.

-Tienes toda la razón, no lo siento en absoluto- le mostraba una gran sonrisa a mi hermano mayor que provoco que me lanzara una mirada asesina- ya ves como si me conoces.

-Cómo sea, bien Maki lamento haberte culpado por todas las LOCURAS en las que te arrastro mi hermana- esta vez Shurik se dirigía a mi amiga en un modo más delicado.

-No importa, pero la próxima vez averigua como sucedieron las cosas antes de poner en un pedestal a tu hermana y culpar de todo a los demas- decía resentida la ojivioleta al ojiazul.

-Bueno, porque no mejor olvidamos esto y pasamos a lo verdaderamente importante- decía cambiando el tema- hermano necesitamos tu ayuda.

-Ok, esto debe de ser grave ya que me llamas hermano- me decía de manera sarcástica.

-Shurik, seré clara. Quiero que me presentes a los Kotobuki, en específico quiero que me presentes al hijo mayor y heredero de esa familia- decía Maki así directo sin adornos ni rollos.

-A Kousuke. ¿Y se puede saber para qué?- preguntaba el rubio.

-Necesito acercarme a él porque es el único que puede ayudarme a librarme de mi padre- decía con firmeza mi mejor amiga- y también porque ahora ustedes lo tienen de enemigo.

-A mi Ryo no me ha hecho nada- decía indiferente el mayor de los tres en la habitación.

-Puede que a ti no, pero a mi si me ha amenazado- le decía con la misma convicción que Maki antes- el sábado que fuimos a " _µ´s"_ , conocí una hermosa chica con la cual me entendí muy bien. Al parecer el padre de Maki contrato una persona para que la siguiera y ese hombre tiene fotos mías con Nozomi y yo escuche cuando Ryo le dijo a Maki que me pidiera que tuviera cuidado, porque si no esas imágenes llegarían hasta nuestros padres y tú sabes qué pasará si ellos ven eso.

-Así es Shurik mi padre es capaz de muchas cosas y supongo que no permitirás que nada malo le pase a tu linda hermana ¿o sí?- fingía Maki un tono de voz preocupado mientras yo la abrazaba y fingía tener miedo poniendo ojitos de cachorrito asustado.

-Muy bien par de _manipuladoras_ "supongan" que las ayudó. Como harás que Kousuke cooperé contigo- mi hermano dejaba escapar un suspiro de resignación.

-Eso déjamelo a mí- decía mi amiga sonriendo- entonces ¿nos ayudarás?

Para ponerle un toque convincente Maki y yo nos tomamos de las manos, colocamos la expresión más angelical sobre nuestros rostros y comenzamos a hacerle ojitos a mi hermano para lograr que su corazón se sensibilizara y al parecer funciono porque después de una pequeña lucha interna Shurik se levantó de golpe y aceptó.

-BIEN, BIEN USTEDES GANAN- ante esto Maki y yo dimos un brinco de felicidad- y ¿cuándo seria?

-El viernes en casa de mis padres, pero que les parece si pasamos al comedor y platicamos de ello- mi amiga nos hacia la indicación de que pasáramos a la siguiente habitación- porque no sé ustedes, pero yo muero de hambre.

-Me parece buena idea, yo también tengo hambre. ¿Qué comeremos?- decía mi hermano ya más relajado siguiendo a la pelirroja.

-De entremés traje unas "Gyozas"(7) y el plato fuerte es " _Borsch"_ (8) -decía levantando mi mano en señal de triunfo.

Shurik secundó mi acción con un grito ya que él también amaba el borsch y Maki solo se limitó a reír levemente mientras sacaba un par de utensilios de la cocina para comenzar a comer.

 **Eri's POV END**

 _ **Termino para referirse a la mujer de personalidad activa/atacante en una relación establecida o bien a la mujer que toma la iniciativa de seducir a la otra para comenzar una relación.**_

 _ **Ryûnosuke Nishikino será el nombre del padre de Maki.**_

 _ **Kazumi de Nishikino será el nombre de la madre de Maki.**_

 _ **Hayato es el nombre del investigador privado que contrata el padre de Maki para seguir a esta y posteriormente a Nico.**_

 _ **Aimi es el nombre de la asistente (secretaria) en el hospital del padre de Maki.**_

 _ **Hotel Dormy Inn, solo les diré que es un hotel de Akihabara bastante lujoso con conexión a internet en cada habitación y baño sauna exterior además de que se encuentra cerca de la estación Suehirocho.**_

 _ **Relleno habitualmente de carne envuelto con un fino trozo de pasta.**_

 _ **Es**_ _ **una sopa de origen ucraniano, hecha de remolacha, patata, tomates, col y carne.**_

 _ **Bueno que tal con los papis de Maki-chan son cosa seria los señores no les parece, ¿quién creen que sea menos peligroso? y Qué les pareció el guapo de Shurik, ¿les gusto o no?**_

 _ **Oigan veo que varios están ansiosos por saber que pasará con Honoka pues tranquilos no tendrán que esperar tanto porque de una vez les dejo el spoiler de que el próximo capítulo será enteramente de ella y a los que no les gusta el HonoNico lo siento, porque muy posiblemente haya algo de "eso" no es seguro pero tampoco lo descarto todavía.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima semana gente hermosa y recuerden que lovelive no me pertenece**_ __


	10. TOCANDO FONDO

**_Hola que tal hermosos seguidores, lo se soy consciente que debí subir esto ayer jueves pero verán pasaron cosas ya que como a mitad de semana solo tenía "listo" el capítulo de la mitad al final y el principio aún no quedaba jaja, no sé fue muy extraño; además de que debía hacerle una revisión exhaustiva antes de subirlo._**

 ** _Otra cosa muy importante y es que he llegado al horrible punto de que voy a contratiempo ya que se me acabaron los capítulos hechos y ahora tendré que irlos escribiendo cada semana por lo que les pido de la manera más atenta que no se impacienten sino los subo cada jueves._**

 ** _Bueno sin más que decir aquí les dejo el tan ansiado pov Honoka el cual estaban curiosos por saber. No olviden dejar sus reviews ya que los amo y me ayudan a ir mejorando con la historia._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 7. Tocando fondo_**

 **Honoka's POV**

-Debes de reflexionar seriamente sobre lo que hiciste esta noche Honoka- me decía Umi en tono autoritario frunciendo el ceño- la falta de oxígeno puede dejar secuelas, ¿lo sabias?- continuaba esta vez en tono preocupado- creo que te pasaste, mira que hacerle "eso" a Maki.

-Esa _PERRA_ se lo merecía por meterse con _MI NOVIA_ \- le respondía a la defensiva fulminándola con la mirada- además no te pregunte si crees que "estuvo bien" o "estuvo mal" lo que hice - seguía de manera cortante- Yo estoy segura que fue lo correcto, _ninguna_ de esas dos se merecía un trato diferente de mi parte; por fin me desquite de Maki y en cuanto a Nico- hacia una pequeña pausa sintiendo un nudo en la garganta- con la "enana" luego arreglaré **cuentas**.

Umi-chan solo se quedo callada y se limito a conducir cosa que me alegraba ya que sinceramente lo menos que necesitaba era pelearme con una de mis amigas. Cuando finalmente vi la puerta del edificio donde vivo me incorpore en el asiento y desate el cinturón de seguridad, en cuanto Umi-chan se estacionó abrí la puerta y me limite a bajar del auto sin siquiera voltear a mirarla.

-Gracias por traerme Umi-chan, perdón por las molestias- le decía de manera seca para después cerrar la puerta.

-Espera, Honoka. ¡Honoka!- Pude escuchar como Umi bajo del auto y me llamó pero decidí no hacerle caso y continuar caminando sin darme la vuela.

-Mi auto puedes devolverlo mañana, solo deja las llaves en el buzón- le decía con indiferencia siguiendo con mi camino.

 _Lo siento Umi-chan pero aun hay muchas cosas en las que debo de pensar._

Al entrar a mi departamento me dirigí a la cocina y tome un par de botellas de " _sake tipo ginjo(1) de plátano"_ y tres piezas de pan de melón e inmediatamente me dirigí a mi habitación para tirarme sobre mi cama.

Mientras bebía la primera botella y mordía mi pan no podía quitar de mi cabeza esa imagen, una y otra vez venía a mi mente Nico-chan sobre Maki, ambas tocándose y besándose tan desesperadamente. La manera en la que sus cuerpos se movían tan acompasadamente me molestaba, sobretodo la expresión "extasiada" y "feliz" en el rostro de Nico.

Al recordar esto el nudo en mi garganta se hizo mas grande, tome un poco más de sake para intentar que este desapareciera pero no lo lograba, segundos después de esto empecé a notar humedad en mis mejillas así que deje mi pan y dirigí mis dedos hacia ellas corroborando que efectivamente estaban mojadas debido a que de mis ojos no dejaban de salir lágrimas. Quede en shock por un momento hasta que reaccione y seque mis ojos de manera desesperada con mi puño, en ese momento senti tanto coraje que arroje la botella de sake con toda la fuerza de la que fui capaz hacia la pared logrando que esta se hiciera pedazos.

-Maldición, no- decía entre sollozos- no puedo estar llorando por "eso". A mi _ya no_ me importa Maki y ¿Nico?, esa enana idiota _JAMAS_ fue de mi interés.

 _¿De verdad? Entonces porque siempre que estabas con ella te sentías FELIZ-me cuestionaba una voz en mi interior._

 _-_ Cállate, yo solo **fingía** \- respondía ante lo que afirmaba mi cabeza.

 _¿Fingías? Ah y supongo que las ganas de abrazarla y besarla que tenias también eran parte de la mentirá._

-No puedes mentir a menos que creas en la mentira, ¿sabias?- respondí de manera ácida.

 _El problema aquí es que te lo creíste demasiado y aunque lo niegues ella te IMPORTA. La deseas, y no solo eso sino que la QUIERES._

-¡CALLATEEEEE!- gritaba con desesperación mientras colocaba mis manos en mi cabeza y presionaba con fuerza- No hables… basta… por favor.

Termine de rodillas sobre mi cama con mi rostro entre mis piernas y sin ser plenamente consciente ejercí presión sobre mi nariz provocando que esta comenzara a sangrar de nuevo, esta vez sobre mi colcha rosa haciendo que esta quedará teñida de rojo, pero para ser sincera ya no me importaba de hecho ni siquiera sentía dolor.

Después de un rato en esta posición me incorpore para después quitar de un tirón la colcha y de paso hacer lo mismo con mi blusa dejando ambas tiradas en una de las esquinas de mi cuarto. Después de lavarme la cara y cambiarme la camisa volví a mi cama y continúe bebiendo aquel "sake", una vez que este se acabó fui por más a la cocina pero ya sólo quedaban dos botellas más y una botella a la mitad de un vino que en alguna ocasión me regalo Kotori, así que tome todo y regrese a mi habitación.

No me percate de en que momento amaneció ya que mi mente no dejaba de atormentarme con todos esos recuerdos y dudas, mi cabeza estaba hecha un desastre y mejor ni hablar de mi corazón, ya que no tenia ni idea de que carajos sentía en este momento, solo deseaba que todo el alcohol que había consumido me adormeciera para así poder olvidarme un poco de todo lo ocurrido. Sin embargo el alcohol es traicionero y lejos de hacerme olvidar lo que me atormentaba, más me lo recordaba.

 **[INICIO FLASHBACK]**

 _¡MALDITA ENANA! Como se atrevió a engañarme. Como pudo revolcarse en mis narices con otra y sobre todo con esa ESTUPIDA de Maki._

Pensaba esto mientras me retorcía para intentar librarme del agarre de Umi y de Tainaka-san.

 _Como pudo hacerlo, después… después de que nos besamos así._

Sin percatarme de ello un par de lágrimas comenzaron a rodar de mis ojos, era extraño pero ya no estaba enojada de hecho ahora me sentía… triste.

-Espera Ritsu-san- escuche la voz de Umi mientras nos deteníamos- ¿Honoka, estás bien?

Para este momento la voz de la peliazul me sonaba muy lejana, lo cierto es que apenas estaba siendo consciente de lo horrible que dolía mi rostro por lo que intente llevar una de mis manos hasta mi nariz pero al hacerlo la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas.

-¡Hey cuidado, se va a caer!- escuche exclamar a la que parecía ser Tainaka-san.

Nuevamente sentí como volvían a sostenerme pero en esta ocasión no avanzaba por mi propio pie, por lo que lo más probable es que me llevaran cargando.

-Muy bien súbela, cuidado con su cabeza. De acuerdo hay que llevarla a la clínica más próxima, sino me equivoco es "Shinanomachi, Shinjuku"(2) ¿no?- decía la castaña clara.

-Si esa es la más cercana pero no creo que sea buena idea, ya que Honoka acaba de dejar inconsciente a la heredera y próxima dueña de esa clínica- le respondía la peliazul.

-Uy tienes razón, pero entonces- se quedaba en suspenso por un momento la baterista- ¡Hay ya sé! Sube la llevaremos a casa de una amiga que estudia enfermería ella sabrá que hacer.

-Bien pero mejor te sigo en el auto de Honoka- después de la confirmación de la castaña escuche como encendió el motor y nos dispusimos a irnos.

Después de viajar algunos minutos nos estacionamos y ambas chicas volvieron a tomarme en brazos, cuando finalmente llegamos hasta nuestro destino una chica de cabello dorado oscuro y ojos purpura nos recibió. Esta nos hizo pasar hacia la sala y les indico que me recostaran sobre el sillón, luego de que hicieran esto intercambio unas cuantas palabras con mis acompañantes y finalmente se dirigió hacia mí.

-Hola Kousaka-san. Soy Koizumi y sé que te duele mucho pero prometo ser rápida ¿si?- su voz era suave y dulce, y sus ojos trasmitían confianza y calidez.

Posteriormente les hizo la indicación a las chicas de que me incorporaran quedando sentada enfrente suyo. Mientras ellas sujetaban mis brazos la ojipurpura coloco ambas manos sobre mi nariz formando un triángulo (al colocar las yemas de sus dedos juntas, exceptuando los pulgares) con ellas cuya punta se encontraba en la parte superior de mi nariz y acto seguido fue juntando las palmas de sus manos hasta formar una línea perfecta con mi barbilla y por ultimo sin deshacer esta posición fue descendiendo lentamente hasta que al fin desapareció mi mareo. (3)

-Listo, luego de que baje la hinchazón tu nariz volverá hacer tan linda como siempre- me decía la chica de la voz dulce para después tenderme una pequeña toalla.

-Bien ahora necesito que te suenes o de lo contrario tu nariz seguirá congestionada- me decía dedicándome una tímida sonrisa mientras reacomodaba sus gafas.

Hice lo que me pidió usando la toalla como pañuelo y observando como una cantidad extraordinaria de moco y sangre salía por mi nariz, pero gracias a ello comencé a respirar mejor, así que le pedí permiso para usar su sanitario y una vez ahí me dispuse a lavar mi rostro, cuello y nudillos ya que estos tenían restos de sangre.

Cuando finalmente regrese a la sala Umi-chan se ofreció a llevarme a casa, dejando así a Tainaka-san y a una muy sonrojada enfermera en aquella residencia. Durante todo el camino permanecí callada ya que mi mente no dejaba de pensar en lo acontecido una y otra vez recordaba aquel beso con Nico, el cómo se sentía tan bien el tacto de sus manos sobre mi rostro. Y sobre todo no podía sacarme de la cabeza lo mucho que había _DESEADO_ que ese beso continuara.

 **[FLASHBACK END]**

Al otro día me negué a levantarme de la cama no tenía ánimos, lo único que quería era dormir y olvidarme de todo y todos, pero pese a que lo intentaba no lo conseguía cada que conciliaba el sueño mi mente me jugaba malas pasadas, ya que creaba pesadillas en las cuales siempre aparecían esas dos.

Algunas de ellas eran más recientes ya que se ubicaban en algunas de mis salidas con la "enana" pero otras parecían crearse a partir de recuerdo pasados ya que estas se llevaban a cabo en mi época de preparatoria cuando mi relación con Maki apenas iniciaba.

Por más que quería dejar de pensar en esa pequeña de ojos carmín, no podía, ya que cada cosa me recordaba a ella. Ya fuera porque algún vecino escuchara la radio y en esta sonara alguna canción de una idol de moda o porque cada vez que salía a la calle para comprar alcohol o pan me encontraba a alguna niñita de secundaria o con cabello negro que me recordaba a ella.

Después de mi tercer día de alimentarme a base de pan y alcohol decidí salir a la calle a comprar algunos manjūs(4) o un poco de ramen. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la tienda vi que una chica bajita de pelo negro azabache y lentes oscuros salía de ella, en el momento en que mis ojos escanearon su figura lo supe era _ELLA_.

Así que antes de darme cuenta mis pies ya estaban caminando hacia aquella chica, comencé a seguirla hasta que un par de calles más adelante se detuvo en una parada de autobuses y una vez ahí comenzó a revisar su reloj de pulsera para después deslizar su dedo por el programa de horarios de llegada. Me detuve a un par de metros de ella observándola con detenimiento y al percatarse de que la miraba, Nico solo se volvió hacia mí por un segundo para dedicarme una sonrisa y volver su vista nuevamente hacia la plataforma de llegada.

Pasado unos cinco minutos llego el autobús donde conforme la gente bajaba se retiraba de aquel sitio con rapidez para seguir con su camino. Por último descendió de este, un chico pelirubio bajito al cual al verlo la chica corrió a su encuentro. Cuando ambos estuvieron frente al otro se unieron en un tierno abrazo y posteriormente el rubio se separó para comenzar a besar a Nico. Al presenciar esto pude sentir como la furia se apoderaba de mí, era justo como esa vez en la que la había sorprendido con Maki.

Y justo como en aquella ocasión cegada por la furia me abalance sobre ese sujeto, de un tirón logre alejarlo de ella y antes de que protestara siquiera estampe mi puño en su rostro repetidas veces sin importarme lo más mínimo que este se encontrara ya en el suelo sangrando. Nuevamente ella volvía a tirar de mí intentando que lo soltara pero aunque volviera a interponerse como en aquella ocasión no conseguiría que dejara a ese idiota que osaba QUITÁRMELA. Entre el forcejeo aquellos lentes oscuros se cayeron de su rostro revelando un par de ojos verdes llorosos que me miraban con miedo.

- _Por favor onee-chan_ \- me decía suplicante- _No lastime Yuu-chan._

Seguido de esta revelación comencé a retroceder, no podía creer lo que había hecho no solo había confundido a esa chica con Nico-chan sino que también había agredido a su novio sin razón alguna. Me di la vuelta y comencé a correr a más no poder hasta que llegue a mi departamento y una vez dentro me deje caer contra la puerta.

 _Qué demonios ocurre conmigo, estoy enloqueciendo. ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? ¿Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?_

Después de esto una frase se hizo presente en mi cabeza: _"Sabes Honoka yo diría que perdiste, porque fuiste tan IDIOTA como para caer en tu propio juego… Qué pasa acaso,… te enamorarte de ella"._

-NOOO… No es posible yo solo me acerque a ella como venganza… Yo no puedo…

Me fui incorporando lentamente mientras repasaba esta frase en mi cabeza y como si de una película se tratara un torbellino de recuerdos se hicieron presentes en mi mente y en todos ellos destacaba su sonrisa, sus ojos y el bello sonrojo de su rostro. Aquella opresión en mi pecho que había estado cargando durante los días anteriores por fin comenzaba a desaparecer haciendo que un par de lágrimas escaparan de mis ojos, pero en esta ocasión no eran de tristeza sino de alivio.

Comencé a acercarme a la cocina ya que repentinamente me había dado hambre y al llegar a la barra note una caja color rosa con un listón morado. Al tomarla entre mis manos vi una pequeña nota que decía:

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Una personita me dijo que te entregara esto,_**

 ** _"ella" dice que lo mejor para los dolores son las cosas dulces._**

 ** _Espero verte pronto Honoka-chan, cuídate._**

 ** _Att. Tú amiga Kotori._**

Dentro de la caja había cuatro rollitos de _sakura rollcake_ , mi postre favorito después del Homura manjū obviamente.

-jajaja, gracias Nico-chan- decía tomando uno de ellos y llevándomelo a la boca, para después dejarme llevar por el dulce sabor y exquisito aroma de aquel postre.

Al otro día me levante de mejor humor ya que era jueves y eso significaba que hoy podría encontrarme con Nico en "µ's" así que desayune rápido, después llame a mi familia y limpie un poco mi departamento pero cuando ya se acercaba la hora de comenzar a alistarme me comenzó a entrar ansiedad y me empecé a poner nerviosa, así que fui hasta el refrigerador y saque la botella de vino que me sobraba ya que bueno una o dos copas ¿no me harían mal no?

 **[** **Más tarde afuera en "µ's"]**

-¡Oh vamos Toru-kun! Me conoces, soy Honoka la amiga de Kotori. Ya hazte a un lado y déjame pasar- le decía de manera familiar al enorme hombre de 2.10 m y 120 kilos que custodiaba siempre la entrada de "µ's".

-Lo lamento señorita Honoka, se quién es pero tengo órdenes de no permitirle el acceso- me respondía para después obstruirme el paso de nueva cuenta, acabando así con mi cuarto intento de ingresar a aquel lugar.

-¡Maldición! ¿ES BROMA VERDAD?- replicaba mirándolo con furia.

 _Me carga, estúpida Mio como se atreve a impedirme el paso, en cuanto vea a Kotori me va a escuchar._

Aquel _gorilón_ solo se limitó a mirarme con una expresión un tanto apenada, mientras tanto la gente en la fila se desesperaba cada vez más incluso algunas personas de atrás habían comenzado a chiflar y abuchear lo cual solo provoco que me enfureciera más.

-¡COMUNICAME AHORITA MISMO CON MIO!- le decía en forma autoritaria al hombre en frente mío el cual solo rodo los ojos para después tomar su radio y hablar atraves de él.

 **-¡Ya llévense a la mala copa! (5)**

 **-¡Si, ya déjennos pasar! ¡Llevamos hora y media aquí esperando!**

 **-¡SUPÉRALO NO VAS A ENTRAR!**

Los gritos provenientes de la fila hacían que mi coraje se dirigiera hacia ellos comenzando a replicarles.

-¡CIERREN LA BOCA IDIOTAS! Por sino lo sabían MI MEJOR AMIGA es una de las dirigentes de este lugar- les gritaba a aquellos que habían comenzado a amedrentarme.

 **-¡Uy si la señorita pudiente! Cuidado, porque si la molestamos nos VETAN.**

Decía a manera de burla un chico de la fila causando que los demás comenzaran a reírse.

-TE GUSTE O NO, ASI ES MALDITO IGUALADO- le respondí de manera furiosa.

Después de mi contestación los abucheos y chiflidos volvieron esta vez más fuertes y enseguida de eso Toru-kun me tomo del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarme hacia la puerta anexa a la entrada (salida de emergencia) abriéndola y dejándome accesar por fin, pero antes de entrar me gire de nueva cuenta hacia las personas en la fila.

-¡Que decían idiotas! ¿Quién era la que NO iba a pasar?- me dirigía con suficiencia hacia ellos- ¡PUES JODANSE PENDEJOS!

Con sonrisa de satisfacción me gire dándoles la espalda mientras se escuchaba como la molestia de la gente se incrementaba. Ante esto Toru antes de desaparecer junto conmigo les hizo la indicación a sus compañeros de seguridad de que calmaran a la gente.

Una vez adentro me encontré a una peligris que portaba el uniforme de "µ's" la cual en cuanto me vio me dedico una tranquila sonrisa, al contrario de su compañera peliazul que me miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras acomodaba el radio de comunicación de diadema que portaba en su cabeza, ya que con este se encargaba de guiar tras bambalinas todos los shows que se presentaban en este lugar.

-Hola Honoka-chan, no creí verte aquí el día de hoy- me decía la peligris de manera tierna mientras me tomaba con suavidad del brazo para después dirigirme hacia el área a espaldas del escenario.

-Yo si estaba segura de que vendría. Después de todo Honoka es MUY PREDECIBLE- decía Umi-chan en tono molesto para después colocarse del lado contrario a Kotori-chan y tomar mi otro brazo solo que con un poco más de fuerza.

-Hola Umi-chan a mí también me da _gusto_ verte- le decía con sarcasmo a la peliazul a mi lado.

-No finjas inocencia Honoka. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes al venir HOY aquí? Y sobre todo en ese estado- me interrogaba en tono serio mi otra amiga.

Me limite a caminar en silencio mientras pasábamos por detrás del escenario, pensando una posible respuesta. En el escenario se podía observar cómo se preparaban para el show de esa noche, los músicos y la gente de sonido e iluminación, pero al termino de aquel pasillo mi mirada se dirigió hacia el área de camerinos posándose finalmente en la última puerta de este donde lo más seguro es que se encontrara aquel _motivo de mis desvelos_.

-No sé de qué hablas Umi-chan, yo solo vine a tomar un trago y a _disfrutar_ del show- le decía de manera casual- Oigan les molesta si hacemos una pequeña parada.

De un movimiento ágil y rápido zafe ambos brazos de las manos de mis amigas y me dirigí con pasos apresurados y firmes rumbo a aquella puerta, sin embargo tan solo pude avanzar un par de metros antes de que la mano de Umi se cerrara otra vez con fuerza sobre mi brazo comenzando a tirar de mi de nuevo.

-¡MALDICIÓN UMI! No tienes que jalar tan fuerte- decía para después dejar escapar un suspiro de frustración.

-Lo siento Honoka, pero estás _tomada_ y además estas siendo infantil- decía mi amiga suspirando y aflojando un poco su agarre.

-¡Por aquí Umi-chan!- llamaba Kotori-chan a la peliazul.

Kotori-chan se encontraba al frente sosteniendo una puerta la cual nos llevaba por otro pasillo y conforme lo recorríamos solo se observaban alrededor cajas y más cajas lo cual significaba que estábamos rodeando el bar por dentro y lo más seguro es que nos dirigiésemos a la bodega lo cual me dejaba en claro que me estaban sacando. Debido a esto hice uso de toda mi fuerza deteniéndome de golpe para después correr hasta un pilar y abrazarme con fuerza de él.

-¿Honoka-chan?- decía la ojimiel con confusión.

-¿Qué haces Honoka?- decía de igual manera Umi.

-Ustedes dos me están echando- les decía mirándolas con ojos de cachorrito y haciendo con mis labios un puchero- ¿Quieren deshacerse de mí?

-¡NOOOO! Honoka-chan nadie quiere deshacerse de ti. Es solo que… veras Mio-chan… ¡Ah lo siento!- decía la peligris para terminar abrazándose de mí y proceder a frotar con cariño su mejilla en mi hombro.

-No es eso Honoka pero la última vez que estuviste aquí causaste muchos problemas y…- Umi-chan me miraba angustiada y a medida que hablaba su voz pasaba de seria a suave llegando hasta un tono dulce.

-Y… y bue… bueno últimamente has estado fuera de ti y entonces…NO HONOKA NO LLORES- la peliazul se acercó a mí con rapidez y comenzó a acariciar mi cabeza mientras sus ojos se mostraban preocupados- Por favor, tranquila, nosotras solo queremos ayudarte.

-En… Entiendo Umi-chan- decía dejando escapar un último sollozo- pero porque no puedo quedarme. Yo solo quiero tomar un trago y ver a Nico.

Les decía de manera sincera mientras me incorporaba, ante esto mis mejores amigas solo intercambiaron una mirada preocupada para después hablar una por una.

-Mmm Honoka-chan, verás Mio-chan esta algo molesta por los destrozos que tú y Maki-chan hicieron en el bar- decía mi peligris amiga con vergüenza- además vino un tipo preguntando por lo ocurrido y la verdad es que… considero que es mejor que no andes por aquí en un tiempo- al notar mi expresión afligida rápidamente Kotori se corrigió- pero solo por un tiempo, hasta que se calme la situación ¿sí?

Note que me sonrió antes de agachar la cabeza, lo cierto es que me dolía lo que me decía pero realmente entendía ya que mi comportamiento aquella noche no había sido el mejor. Después de esto pude sentir una leve presión en mi hombro y al levantar mi mirada vi que era Umi la que lo hacía para llamar mi atención.

-Y Nico bueno, hace rato que la vi para checar su prueba de sonido (*) me pidió específicamente que si venias, te mantuviera "lejos de ella" ya que…- al escuchar esto de la boca de mi amiga de la infancia no pude evitar enfurecerme, cosa que me resulto fácil ya que el alcohol en mi organismo contribuía bastante.

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!- expresaba lanzando por los aires un par de cajas que estaban a mi paso- Que le pasa a esa… a esa _enana idiota…_ no solo se atreve _a engañarme_ sino que también…!ah!- terminaba sosteniéndome con fuerza la cabeza con las manos mientras respiraba de manera rápida.

-Ca… Cálmate Honoka. Ey tranquilízate no creo que se trate de eso- se acercaba lentamente a mí Umi mostrándome una cálida y tranquila mirada.

 _Otra vez esa mirada, cada vez que Umi-chan me mira de esa manera me hace sentir un poco… inquieta. Es justo como la vez que me detuvo de golpear a Nico, es como si intentará decirme algo. No será que Umi-chan, no o ¿sí?_

-Mira ella está algo nerviosa por su presentación- me decía la peliazul- además esta apenada contigo y talvez será mejor que la abordes otro día ya sabes cuándo… estés un poco más sobria.

-Tienes razón Umi-chan, lo siento. A ti también te pido disculpas Kotori-chan, ambas tienen razón estos días solo me he metido en líos y será mejor que empiece a tomar todo con calma- a medida que hablaba ambas chicas me miraban cada vez más extrañadas- Últimamente he dejado que el alcohol me descontrole y eso no está bien, así que comenzare por dejar de beber empezando por hoy.

Mis dos amigas aún tenían esa expresión confusa en sus rostros sin embargo se mostraron complacidas con lo que escuchaban.

-Eso es genial Honoka-chan, te felicito- me decía con alegría la chica de voz aguda mientras me envolvía en sus brazos.

-Gracias Kotori-chan, pero será difícil, sabes Yukiho se quedara hoy conmigo y conociéndola en cuanto llegue a casa me reñirá y no quisiera decirle nada feo- le decía correspondiendo a su abrazo y usando un tono dulce en mi voz- cada vez que bebo me descontrolo, si tan solo tuviera un lugar en el que quedarme solo hasta que se me pase el efecto.

-Oh entiendo Honoka-chan, por hoy no es seguro que vuelvas a casa pero ¿dónde podrías quedarte?- decía la peligris pensando un breve momento- Ah ya sé puedes quedarte en el cuarto de arriba de la bodega.

-De verdad Kotori-chan muchas gracias- le decía con completa alegría- pero sinceramente me daría un poco de miedo quedarme sola.

 _Bien todo está saliendo perfecto ahora solo falta…_

-Tienes razón ese lugar es un poco atemorizante. Mmm ¿Umi-chan, porque no vas con ella?- decía con completa normalidad Kotori-chan.

-¿Qué yo?- expresaba con sorpresa la peliazul señalándose. 

-Yeiiii, si Umi-chan está conmigo nada me dará miedo- exclamaba para después correr al lado de la de ojos cafés y aferrarme a su brazo causando un evidente sonrojo en esta.

-Pe… pero… yo- Umi intentaba hablar pero de sus labios no salía frase completa alguna.

 _Vaya esta reacción me lo confirma pero aun así iré con un poco de cuidado ya que Umi-chan es muy tímida._

-Tranquila Umi-chan ve con ella. Le diré a Mugui-chan que apoye a Nico-chan- decía la peligris buscando en sus bolsillos las llaves- tengan aquí están las llaves.

-Gracias Kotori-chan te debo una- recibia rápidamente aquellas llaves para después volverme otra vez hacia Umi- vámonos Umi-chan que la noche es larga.

Dije esto último en tono coqueto provocando que la chica a mi lado se tensara y se sonrojara aún más. Mientras salíamos de aquel sitio y nos dirigíamos al cuarto me decidí a hablar con mi acompañante para lograr que esta se relajara un poco.

-Te agradezco que vinieras Umi-chan, la verdad me sentía algo sola- decía acariciando el brazo de esta mientras le dedicaba una mirada.

-No tienes nada que agradecer eres mi amiga y me preocupo por ti- me decía la peliazul de manera dulce evadiéndome la mirada- a… además no estás sola _yo siempre estaré ahí para ti_.

Al escuchar esta frase de su boca mi corazón se saltó un latido para después comenzar a latir ferozmente, este golpeaba fuertemente contra mi pecho tanto que por un momento creí que se me saldría del cuerpo y de pronto como si de una necesidad se tratara comencé a acercarme a Umi-chan. Una vez enfrente de esta coloque mis manos sobre sus mejillas haciendo que lentamente su rostro se acercara al mío y cuando sus labios estaban a punto de acariciar los míos Umi coloco sus manos sobre las mías con firmeza pero a la vez con suavidad retirándolas por completo.

-Este… Honoka mmm hace frio… será mejor que entremos- me decía con nervios sosteniendo mi mano y guiándome al interior de aquel cuarto.

Una vez adentro soltó mi mano y encendió la luz, cada vez que su mirada se cruzaba con la mía por error ella se volvía rápidamente e intentaba mantenerse lo más lejos posible de mí. Era obvio que mi proximidad la inquietaba lo cual solo significaba que estaba intentando evadir sus propios deseos pero estaba tan cerca de conseguirlo y sobre todo necesitaba tanto "aquello" que no pensaba parar.

 _Lo siento Umi-chan pero te necesito. Veamos cual será la mejor estrategia, ¿seducirte? No eres tan tímida que probablemente saldrías huyendo si lo hago, entonces… ah ya sé._

-Para ser un cuarto arriba de una bodega está muy bien acondicionado, no crees Umi-chan- me dirigía de manera normal hacia la peliazul mientras cruzaba aquel cuarto y me sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

Mi amiga se limitó a observar por un momento aquella habitación, paseando sus ojos cafés por cada rincón de esta empezando por la angosta entrada hasta llegar al pequeño frigo bar.

-Sí, es prácticamente un departamento- al levantar su rostro nuevamente sus orbes cafés se posaron en los míos celestes durante una fracción de segundo antes de que ella de nueva cuenta se volteara evadiéndome la mirada- Etto ¿qui… quieres agua?

-Si gracias- decía lanzando un suspiro para después dejarme caer sobre la cómoda funda color azul cielo de la cama.

 _Uff, esto va a resultar más difícil de lo que pensé. Ahora que lo miro con detenimiento este sitio es bastante agradable, no cabe duda que Kotori-chan tiene muy buen gusto, las paredes blancas de la habitación contrastan a la perfección con los muebles color arena y además el sofá, los pequeños sillones puff (6) y la cocineta le dan un toque hogareño._

 _¡Rayos de haber reaccionado rápido habría terminado con Nico-chan aquí, en vez de sola en mi casa y con la nariz rota!_

-¡Oye Umi-chan! Te puedo hacer una pregunta- le decía en voz baja girándome un poco hacia ella e intentando retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos.

-¿Qué pasa Honoka?- decía la peliazul caminando hacia mí con un vaso de agua en la mano- ¡Oh vamos no llores! Mira si es por lo de "µ's" tranquila, solo será por dos semanas hasta que Mio se calme.

Umi-chan llego hasta a mí y se sentó a mi lado, su mirada reflejaba una mezcla de preocupación y tristeza al contrario de su mano la cual se mostraba cálida y delicada. Esta comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla limpiando primeramente aquellas lágrimas que se habían escapado de mis ojos para después posarse sobre mi cabeza y comenzar a frotar mi cabello de manera rítmica y cariñosa.

-No es eso- decía dejando escapar un pequeño sollozo- solo me preguntaba, ¿realmente… soy tan poca cosa?

-¡¿Qué?! Pero que TONTERIAS dices Honoka- decía Umi en tono molesto dejando el vaso de agua en el piso y posteriormente recostándose a mi lado y colocando sus manos sobre mis mejillas- Escuchame, _no eres poca cosa._ TE QUEDA CLARO.

-Sino lo soy, entonces ¿Por qué tanto Maki como Nico me dejaron?- decía incorporándome lentamente junto con Umi para terminar ambas sentadas sobre la cama sin deshacer el enlace de sus manos en mi rostro.

-Tal vez _AMBAS_ son idiotas y no lograron darse cuenta de lo "maravillosa" que ERES- mi amiga de la infancia volvía a mostrarme esa cálida y reconfortante mirada.

-¿Umi-chan cree que soy maravillosa?- le preguntaba de manera dulce mientras acariciaba su cabello con mi mano, aproximando mi cuerpo poco a poco al de ella- Dime Umi-chan ¿Por qué cada vez que me miras **así** _mi corazón se estremece_?

Dejaba salir esta frase ya que en ese momento mi corazón había comenzado a latir con fuerza provocándome miedo y angustia, ya que parecía que se me iba a salir del pecho.

-No lo sé- decía Umi en un susurro mientras se acercaba a mí acortando cada vez más la distancia que nos separaba- pero cuando lo averigües házmelo saber.

Después de esto y sin perder más tiempo la peliazul termino con la distancia que nos separaba uniendo sus labios con los míos en un suave y temeroso beso.

 _Vaya eso sí que fue inesperado y a pesar de que es un beso lento y algo torpe resulta bastante agradable._

 _¡¿Qué?! Espera porque te alejas…_

Antes de que Umi-chan se separara por completo me abrace a su cuello aferrándola con mis brazos y posteriormente me gire quedando de frente a ella iniciando en esta ocasión yo el beso. Ahora el beso se tornaba más ágil y profundo ya que los labios de Umi que al principio se mostraron inexpertos empezaron a volverse apasionados de tal manera que pude sentir su lengua rozar con mis labios un par de ocasiones.

Poco a poco las manos de mi mejor amiga se deslizaban por mis costados acariciando con delicadeza mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi cintura una vez que estas se quedaron aquí me decidí a dar un siguiente paso el cual era introducir mi lengua en su boca pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo Umi-chan se separó bruscamente alejando con sus brazos mi cuerpo y quitando su rostro del alcance del mío.

-Esto no está bien- decía la peliazul con la respiración entrecortada- No es correcto, así que debemos parar.

-¿No, porque? Tú quieres y yo también- le decía igual de agitada hincándome sobre la cama e intentando acercarme de nueva cuenta.

-Eso no es del todo cierto Honoka. Tu estas herida y piensas que _"quieres esto"_ pero no es así- me decía en tono serio y molesto.

-¡Claro que lo quiero!- expresaba con convicción poniéndome de pie y mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Acto seguido me acerque lentamente a ella colocando mis manos en sus hombros para terminar sentada a horcadas sobre su regazo.

Ante mi atrevida acción mi amiga solo se quedó mirándome con sorpresa así que sin prisa alguna deslice con dulzura las yemas de mis dedos por sus labios para hacerle ver que los deseaba e inmediatamente incline mi rostro hacia el costado de su cara dirigiendo mi boca al lóbulo de su oreja izquierda para comenzar a aprisionarlo con mis labios. Posteriormente las manos de Umi se aferraron a mi blusa en cuanto sintieron como mis labios cedían su sitio a mis dientes, apoderándose así su lóbulo.

- _Por favor Umi-chan_ \- le decía suplicante- por favor, TE NECESITO.

Seguido de mi petición comencé a crear un camino de besos que recorría desde su oreja hasta su mentón; para después de nueva cuenta apoderarme de sus labios, devorándolos en esta ocasión con un anhelo desconocido. Haciendo uso de mi posición y peso obligue a su cuerpo a recostarse sobre la cama sin dejar de besarla para finalmente deslizar mis manos con ansia sobre su pecho y desabrochar los botones de su camisa blanca.

A pesar de que estaba correspondiendo el beso, Umi no dejaba de mostrarse inquieta ya que no dejaba de removerse en su sitio intentando quitarme de encima suyo; por lo que en un movimiento rápido presione mi pelvis en contra suya provocando que esta dejara escapar un sonoro gemido entre nuestro beso.

Ante la sorpresa nuestros labios se separaron y mis ojos se abrieron de golpe encontrándome con la bella imagen _sonrojada_ de mi mejor amiga.

-¡Basta Honoka!- expresaba desviando su rostro y cubriéndose con sus brazos- ES DEMASIADO VERGONZOSO.

-¡Tranquila Umi-chan! No pasa nada- le decía retirando sus brazos de su rostro para que me mirara.

-Cómo puedes sonar tan calmada, cuando… cuando estamos haciendo algo como _esto_ \- decía cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y desviando de nuevo su rostro mayormente sonrojado.

-Es fácil, porque es con Umi-chan- decía con completa sinceridad abrazándome a su cuello y dejando que mi cuerpo descansara sobre el de ella- Cuando estoy contigo me siento _segura_ y _confiada._ Es como si Umi-chan tuviese el poder de reconfortarme con su sola presencia.

-HONOKA- la peliazul pronuncio mi nombre como si se tratara de la frase más bella y después coloco sus brazos entorno mío estrechándome fuertemente contra su cuerpo. 

-De acuerdo- me respondió sorprendiéndome por completo y provocando que me incorporara levemente- ¡Hagámoslo!

Seguido de esta declaración las manos de Umi comenzaron a deslizarse hacia arriba de mi cuerpo terminando sobre mis mejillas. La mirada de la chica bajo mi cuerpo era intensa y el brillo que sus ojos desprendían provocaba que estos se tornaran de un tono chocolate que me resultaba hipnótico. Sin decir nada la peliazul acerco mi rostro al suyo uniendo nuestro labios en un tierno y suave beso que poco a poco fue tornándose apasionado.

Mis manos volvieron a sus hombros aferrándose a estos, posteriormente uno de los brazos de mi mejor amiga rodeo mi nuca mientras que con el otro se impulsaba de un rápido movimiento haciendo que esta vez ella quedara encima de mí. Una vez en esta posición los labios de Umi se separaron finalmente de los míos para comenzar a recorrer mi cuello e ir descendiendo por mi piel a medida que sus dedos deslizaban fuera de mis brazos los tirantes del peto de mi falda color azul índigo y ya con este obstáculo vencido la peliazul comenzó a subir mi blusa holgada color crema depositando primeramente unos cuantos besos sobre mi estómago para después ir subiendo por mi torso dejando tras de sí un par de marcas rojizas sobre mi blanca piel.

Estas pequeñas acciones hacían que mi respiración se agitara ocasionando un cosquilleo en mi entrepierna por lo que en cuanto note las intenciones de la peliazul me apresure a levantar los brazos para que pudiera despojarme rápidamente de aquella prenda que le impedía tocarme directamente. De un solo movimiento una de sus manos se deshizo del broche de mi sostén dejándome con el torso completamente desnudo.

-¡Haaa, quien imaginaria que Umi-chan sería tan atrevida!- decía de manera agitada a manera de broma mientras le mostraba una gran sonrisa.

-Ci… cierra la boca Honoka- me respondía más sonrojada que en un inicio desviando su mirada de la mía.

-Es que es increíble que siendo tan seria y tímida puedas llegar a ser tan activa(7)- le decía aún en tono juguetón mientras me abrazaba a su cuello.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan infantil?- decía en un susurro mientras intentaba incorporarse- Nunca te tomas nada enserio.

-¡Espera!- le decía abrazándola con más fuerza y halándola hacia mí- Perdón Umi-chan no quise burlarme de ti.

Umi continuaba molesta y se negaba a mirarme así que suavice mi voz y comencé a susurrarle.

-Enserio lo siento. Tienes razón, ¿me perdonas Umi-chan? Anda continuemos si- mientras le hablaba comencé a frotar mi mejilla contra la de ella haciendo que poco a poco fuera cediendo.

Al fin volvía a mirarme esta vez en sus ojos brillaba el deseo, por lo que sin miramientos volvió a besarme de una dulce y ardiente manera dejando en esta ocasión un hilo de saliva entre nuestros labios una vez que nos separamos, finalmente me dirigió una última mirada y una suave caricia antes de descender hasta mi pecho izquierdo y aprisionarlo con sus labios. Esto causo que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda provocando que me curveara un poco hacia arriba y dejara escapar un sonoro gemido.

Ante mi reacción Umi prosiguió a lamer y succionar de manera devota mi pezón mientras que con su mano derecha ejercía suaves y placenteras presiones sobre mi seno derecho. Continuó de igual manera un corto tiempo más hasta que se percató de que me removí inquieta debido a que deseaba que se apresurara por lo que comenzó a descender con rapidez despojándome de un solo movimiento del resto de mi falda y medias, y cuando estaba por deshacerse de mis bragas oscuras me incorpore aferrando sus manos con las mías.

-¡Alto Umi-chan estás haciendo trampa!- ante aquello la peliazul me miró con frustración.

-¿De… De que hablas?- me decía agitada para después incorporarse y quedar sentada sobre la cama enfrente mío.

-Yo estoy casi desnuda mientras que tú aún estas vestida- le decía haciendo un puchero- _eso no es justo._

Lo cierto es que realmente no me importaba que ella siguiera vestida, la verdadera razón por la cual la había frenado es que me confundía y atemorizaba el que mi corazón se encontrara tan agitado. Nunca antes había besado a Umi y cuando nuestros labios se rozaron por primera vez sentí como mi alma se llenaba de una calidez que nunca antes había experimentado.

Ante esto Umi-chan solo desvió su mirada y su rostro se sonrojo acto seguido se puso de pie y comenzó a retirar su blazer(8) negro.

-Bi…Bien- me decía aún sonrojada retirando su camisa y dejando expuesto un lindo sostén blanco de encaje.

 _Oh dios, no puedo creerlo. Siempre fui consciente de lo hermosa que era mi mejor amiga, pero ni en mis mejores sueños hubiese imaginado tenerla así frente a mí- pensaba mientras tragaba pesadamente._

-¡Vaya no cabe duda que Umi-chan es extraordinaria!- decía incorporándome igualmente y disfrutando de la vista- Déjame ayudarte con eso.

Me acerque a ella con manos _temblorosas_ y comencé a desabotonar su pantalón, una vez que lo hice comencé a deslizarlo suavemente hacia abajo haciendo que la peliazul levantara un poco sus pies del suelo para que pudiera retirarlo por completo. Nuevamente ascendí lentamente acariciando sus muslos y después de apretar sus glúteos por encima de sus bragas blancas deslice mis manos hasta el broche de su sostén deshaciéndome así de esta prenda que me impedía disfrutar de la vista de su pecho desnudo.

-Ahora si estamos iguales- le decía sonriéndole, provocando que sus hermosos ojos cafés se posaran de nuevo sobre mis orbes azules- Bien Umi-chan ahora…

Sin dejarme terminar de hablar la ojicafé coloco sus manos sobre mi barbilla haciendo que nuestros labios volviesen a acariciarse y como si se tratase de un impulso rodee su cuello con mis brazos para lograr acercarla más a mí. Poco a poco fui retrocediendo mientras los brazos de Umi aprisionaban suavemente mi cuerpo haciendo que quedara recostada sobre la cama con ella encima y con un par de movimientos de su lengua pudo abrirse paso hacia mi boca comenzando así con una lucha por ver quién lograba hacerse con el dominio de aquel acalorado beso. Mi mano izquierda se aferraba a su cabello mientras la derecha acariciaba su pecho para bajar finalmente hacia su entre pierna, sin embargo debido a que nuestros cuerpos estaban tan unidos me resultaba difícil proseguir, así que apelando a toda mi fuerza de voluntad logre separarme momentáneamente de aquel contacto de labios.

-Levántate un poco- le susurraba para después volver a besarla con desespero.

Ella solo correspondió el beso y acto seguido se levantó un poco quedando a horcadas sobre mi vientre, así que sin esperarlo más deslice mi mano dentro de su ropa interior comenzando a frotar las yemas de mis dedos sobre su húmedo monte de venus.

-Haaa, ahaa… mmm Hono…ka- me decía entre el beso mientras que su lengua jugaba dulcemente con mis labios.

 _Que linda voz Umi-chan. Quiero oírla más._

Luego con lentitud fui deslizando uno de mis dedos en su interior haciendo que la peliazul diera un brinquito y se aferrará a mis hombros. Como no hizo nada para que me detuviera continúe introduciéndolo hasta que llegue al fondo y una vez ahí empecé acariciando suavemente sus paredes para lograr que poco a poco se fuera acostumbrando a la intrusión. Después de un par de segundos Umi comenzó a relajar su rostro por lo que comencé a deslizar mi dedo dentro y fuera de ella provocando que mi mejor amiga liberara un par de gemidos más los cuales causaron que me excitará en gran manera haciendo que de nueva cuenta introdujera otro dedo en ella, en esta ocasión seria mi pulgar el que se daría a la tarea de satisfacerla ya que con el comenzaría a frotar su clítoris.

-HAAA… HAAA…HA- los jadeos de Umi eran cada vez más sonoros- MÁS… MÁS RA… RÁPIDO HONOKA.

Haciendo caso de su petición aumente la rapidez de mis movimientos, dejándome atrapar por la bella imagen del cuerpo de Umi que se movía de arriba abajo al ritmo de mis embestidas, su rostro lascivo era hipnótico y sus pechos, tan perfectos. Era como observar a la mismísima Afrodita (9) en pleno climax.

Cuando término por primera ocasión, me limité a estrecharla entre mis brazos para después darle un beso en la frente y decirle.

-Umi-chan aún no he tenido suficiente- al escuchar aquello la peliazul se separó de mi cuerpo con sorpresa- quiero que Umi-chan me _haga suya. Quiero ser una contigo._

Un ligero sonrojo ilumino las mejillas de la peliazul, pero inmediatamente asintió con la cabeza. Acto seguido se incorporó de mí y me ofreció su mano para que yo hiciera lo mismo una vez de rodillas sobre la cama Umi me dio un fugaz beso sobre los labios y prosiguió a acariciar con sus labios y manos mi cuello siguiendo por mi estómago y terminando en mi vientre, donde una vez que llego se dispuso a quitarme la única prenda que aun poseía para después deshacerse así mismo de la propia. Ya libre de ropa me recosté sobre la cama recargándome en la cabecera y abrí mis piernas para que Umi pudiera posicionarse en medio de estas quedando de rodillas, una vez ahí la peliazul paso una de sus piernas sobre una de las mías mientras que deslizaba su rodilla bajo mi pierna libre haciendo que mi cadera se levantara un poco logrando de esta manera la unión de nuestras intimidades.

Antes de comenzar Umi me dirigió una última mirada a la cual yo respondí con una suave caricia de mi mano sobre su mejilla y seguido de esta acción ella coloco sus manos sobre mi cadera y comenzó a realizar suaves movimientos con su pelvis embistiéndome.

Cada roce hacia que mi cabeza diera vueltas descolocándome por completo. En este momento ya nada más importaba, todo el enojo, la frustración y la tristeza se habían esfumado, ahora lo único que sentía era todo ese amor y pasión que el cuerpo encima del mío me daba. El roce sobre mi entrepierna estaba enloqueciéndome así que pase mis brazos por debajo de las axilas de Umi y aferre mis manos a su espalda atrayéndola hacia mí y cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca dirigí mis labios a su oído para hacerle saber lo que deseaba.

- _Más… muévete más._

Cumpliendo mi capricho la peliazul recargo su cuerpo sobre el mío provocando que nuestros pechos se rozaran y que su intimidad se uniera lo más que podía a la mía. Seguido de esto continuo moviendo su pelvis esta vez a mayor velocidad ocasionando gemidos más fuertes de mi parte, los cuales intente frenar en su cuello dejando tras de sí un par de marcas rojizas. Después de un rato estaba segura que pronto terminaría así que cerré mis ojos por un momento y al abrirlos solo note el movimiento de su oscuro cabello el cual ocasiono que mi mente jugara de nuevo con mis emociones creyendo que la persona con la estaba era otra.

-Ni… Ni…co…chaaan- dejaba escapar este nombre entre un gemido para después de nueva cuenta cerrar mis ojos.

Los roces comenzaron a hacerse más lentos hasta que finalmente se detuvieron y posteriormente sentí un par de manos sobre mis mejillas haciendo que abriera lentamente los ojos. Una vez consiente de la situación mis orbes azules se encontraron con un par de ojos cafés que traían un atisbo de tristeza.

-Mírame… Honoka mírame- me exigía mientras pasaba sus manos sobre mi rostro retirando las gotas de sudor y pequeños mechones que se cruzaban por este- Quiero que me mires para que sepas que quien te hace sentir esto, SOY YO. Y NADIE MÁS.

El mirar de sus ojos me basto para tener en claro que era ella con quien estaba, así que deslice mis manos por su espalda acariciándola y me levante un poco para dejar un beso sobre sus labios.

-Sé que eres tu Umi-chan- después de esto mi mejor amiga comenzó a besarme nuevamente mientras retomaba el movimiento de su cadera en contra mío.

En esta ocasión sus embestidas eran certeras y precisas ya que a pesar de ser más veloces y un poco bruscas no lograban lastimarme, por el contrario causaban una sensación 10 veces más placentera que al inicio. Además que con cada embestida venia una succión sobre mi pecho lo cual aumentaba el placer que sentía y como anteriormente sin siquiera planearlo comencé a pensar y a sentir solamente a Umi.

-Haaaa… ahaaa… HAAA UMI- expresaba entre gemidos causando que mi acompañante acelerara los increíbles roces de su piel contra la mía.

-Dilo más veces… Honoka quiero… oírte más- me decía entre jadeos mientras dejaba pequeños besos y succiones sobre mi pecho y cuello.

-Umi… Umi… Umi-chan… ¡UMI-CHAN!- cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre ella me respondía con apasionados besos y placenteras caricias sobre mi cuerpo o labios hasta que finalmente en la última mención llegue al clímax dejando tras de mi grito las marcas de mis uñas sobre su espalda.

Después de ahogar un grito de dolor Umi se dejó caer sobre mi cuerpo descansando de tan agotadora y provechosa actividad, hasta que nuestras respiraciones volvieron a regularse se incorporó para dejarse caer a un lado mío.

-Wooow eso fue…- comenzaba diciendo mientras colocaba uno de sus brazos sobre su frente y miraba al techo.

-…Increíble- terminaba su frase dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Vaya que lo fue- decía volviéndose hacia mí con una enorme sonrisa e inclinándose para besar mis labios.

Acepte su beso, sin embargo no lo correspondí ya que no podía. Toda la noche había sido egoísta y la había manipulado para que hiciera lo que yo deseaba. Ahora que lo había conseguido no podía más que sentirme avergonzada. Umi noto enseguida esto y se apartó de mi para mirarme preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa? Todo bien Honoka- me decía de manera dulce incorporándose y tomando con sus manos mi rostro para que me volviera hacia ella.

-Lo siento Umi-chan pero- decía agachando la cabeza y evitando mirarla- debo irme.

-B-bien te veo… ¿mañana?- me decía con la voz algo temerosa mientras me soltaba.

-No creo que sea buena idea- decía incorporándome para comenzar a recoger mis ropas.

Una vez a medio vestir volví mi vista hacia ella encontrándome con una imagen que hizo que mi corazón se encogiera y que mi mente maldijera mi existencia. Umi-chan aún se encontraba sentada sobre la cama pero ahora sus manos se encontraban cerradas en forma de puños y su cabeza gacha mientras que de sus ojos salían pequeñas gotas las cuales aterrizaban sobre sus piernas. Sin esperarlo me arroje sobre la cama y la estreche entre mis brazos fuertemente colocando mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

-No me malinterpretes Umi-chan, lo que hicimos fue maravilloso. Te juro que fue lo más increíble que me ha pasado en la vida pero- le decía con voz llorosa separándome un poco de ella- aagh lo siento, no puedo. Sé que tal vez no sea la mejor decisión pero… quiero estar con Nico. Creo que me enamore de ella.

-De acuerdo si ya tomaste tu decisión, supongo que no hay nada que hacer- decía limpiando los restos de lágrimas de su rostro para después pasar con suavidad su mano por mi cabello.

-Bueno creo que debes irte, después de todo Yukiho estará preocupada por ti- me decía dedicándome una grande y hermosa sonrisa- y te deseo lo mejor con Nico.

Después de escuchar estas palabras y de ver su linda actitud no pude evitar que mis lágrimas corrieran por mis mejillas. Ante esto Umi me rodeo con sus brazos y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello.

-Ssssh vamos no seas llorona. _Si lo que deseas es tenerla entonces, lucha por ella_ \- una vez ya más calmada me separe lentamente de ella colocando mis manos sobre sus mejillas y besándola una última vez antes de salir corriendo de aquel sitio.

Ya lejos de ese lugar y próxima a abordar mi auto vi a un par de chicas que salían de un callejón próximo así que me recompuse y arregle mis ropas. Cuando pase por enfrente de una de ellas la otra se adelantó y se interpuso en mi camino.

-Hola tu eres Kousaka Honoka, ¿cierto?- me limite solo a mirarla ya que no la conocía y además era una chica bastante alta y fornida.

-Y se puede saber, ¿Quién eres tú?- le decía aún mirándola fijamente.

-Creo que eso fue una confirmación, alfa- decía sonriendo la chica alta enfrente de mí así que por inercia voltee a ver a su acompañante.

-Así parece beta. Lo siento guapa no es personal- acto seguido impacto su codo en la boca de mi estómago ocasionando que me doblara de dolor.

Sin darme tiempo de reaccionar o de preguntar que querían la chica nombrada como beta me tiro un puñetazo hacia la barbilla ocasionando que me aturdiera y estuviera a punto de caer de espaldas. Sin embargo esto no sucedió ya que la primera chica me sujeto y entonces ambas comenzaron a arrastrarme hacia aquel callejón de donde habían salido.

Después de eso no pude más que cubrirme el rostro con los brazos mientras me encogía en posición fetal ya que ambas comenzaron a patearme por todo el cuerpo. Para cuando al fin terminaron yo estaba a punto de quedar inconsciente así que lo último que vi fue a esa chica beta poner en mi mano un pañuelo rojo con una letra "N" mayúscula gravada en dorado, mientras que alfa solo se aproximó tomándome del cabello y cogiendo mi monedero para luego susurrarme:

-Esto fue un recuerdito de tus amigos. Para que no olvides que hay gente con la que no debes meterse- decía esto último para después dejar caer mi cabeza al suelo.

Finalmente todo se volvió negro.

 **Honoka's POV END**

* * *

 ** _Notas:_**

 ** _(1)_** ** _P_** ** _ara este tipo de sake el arroz se pule mas, de esta forma encontraremos sabores más refinados pero menos intensos. Sakes con sabores._**

 ** _(2)_** ** _Este es el nombre de un hospital real de Tokyo._**

 ** _(3)_** ** _Esta técnica resulta bastante interesante les dejo el link no sin antes decirles que siempre es mejor acudir con un profesional. volver-alinear-nariz-rota-como_102197#page=7_**

 ** _(4)_** ** _Golosina japonesa cuyo exterior es de harina, polvo de arroz y alforfón y cuyo relleno puede ser dulce como pasta de judía o salado como curry._**

 ** _(5)_** ** _Mala copa es una expresión que usamos en México para referirnos a una persona que suele beber mucho y que se comporta de manera agresiva o impertinente arruinando así el buen humor o las ganas de celebrar de los demas._**

 ** _(*)_** ** _En este momento Umi está trabajando en "µ's", el porqué de esto lo explicare un poco más adelante en el pov de es esta._**

 ** _(6)_** ** _Sillón blando que generalmente no tiene respaldo._**

 ** _(7)_** ** _Se refiere a los roles en el acto pasivo y activo, en este caso Honoka indica que Umi toma la iniciativa y domina la situación._**

 ** _(8)_** ** _Para quien no sepa, esta es la manera correcta de nombrar al saco de un traje._**

 ** _(9)_** ** _Creo que no hay mucho que aclarar ya que muchos sino es que todos saben que este es el nombre de la diosa griega del amor la cual era una de las más bellas._**

* * *

 ** _Y eso fue todo por ahora espero lo disfrutaran y me encantaría saber que piensan del "lemmon" les gusto sí, no o la verdad da pena, por favor sean sinceros, YA QUE ME GUSTARIA MEJORAR PARA CUANDO LLEGUE EL NICOMAKI O EL NOZOELI._**

 ** _Oigan a ustedes no se les hace gracioso que Honoka le llame "enana" a Nico cuando solo es 3 cm mayor, A MI SI XD_**

MENCION EXPRESS A LOS REVIEWS RECURRENTES:

Nicocchi17: Creo que ya despeje tus dudas con respecto a Honoka y en cuanto a los planes de Maki aún habrá que esperan un tiempo.

OphiellTheFallenAngel: Realmente tus poderes de predicción son tan acertados como los de Nozomi, por ahora a quien le toco caer fue a Honoka. Pero el poder es sumamente peligroso y en el camino de querer hacerse con él pueden pasar cosas verdaderamente graves.

andre-chan: Me encanta que sientas bonito el despertar con un nuevo capítulo de este fic y no te preocupes que el NicoMaki no lo olvido por nada pero esas dos aún deben de pasar por muchas solo para que su amor se haga más fuerte. Aunque bueno confieso que me gustaría hacer algún especial sobre los meses que esas dos estuvieron juntas pero supongo que luego les preguntare si les interesa y me pondré manos a la obra.

 ** _Un dato curioso por si les interesa para la escena donde Honoka nota que Umi y Kotori la quieren sacar del bar me base en el manga en una adorable parte del capítulo 1.5. La cara de la pelinaranja es super moe por si quieren checarla._**

 ** _Bueno ya sin más que decir me despido y muchas gracias por seguir esta historia._**


	11. LA ANGUSTIA DEL CORAZÓN

_**Hola perdón por la demora pero es que la revisión de este capítulo tardo un poco más aunque creo quedaran complacidos. Les hago la advertencia de que se viene el drama así que vayan preparando sus "kokoros".**_

 _ **Antes de que comiencen con la lectura quiero agradecerles por seguir aquí, no tengo palabras para decir lo feliz que me hace que cada vez comenten mas personas, por favor sigan haciéndolo.**_

 _ **Este capítulo y el próximo serán narrados por Nico y son en base al "después del show en el baño" aquí sabremos cuales son los siguientes pasos y decisiones de la ojicarmin y el rumbo de la historia. Mas comentarios al final, disfruten de la lectura y recuerden que por desgracia Love live no me pertenece**_ __

 _ **Capítulo 8. La angustia del corazón**_

 **Nico's POV**

-Aggggh por fin en casa- decía después de un gran suspiro mi pelimorada amiga- fue una noche bastante… _**intensa**_.

 _Yo creo que la palabra "intensa" queda corta para describir esta_ _ **infernal noche.**_

Pensaba mientras botaba mi suéter en el sofá y me dirigía a la cocina para tomar una botella de agua. __Una vez que la tuve en mis manos me dispuse a beber de ella para después dejar caer mi cabeza sobre la barra del lado de la cocina.

-Ya Nicocchi- me decía Nozomi acariciando mi cabeza- tranquila todo se resolverá. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

-¿Resolverse? ¿Salir bien? Acaso no viste lo que paso- levante mi cabeza de golpe mientras miraba con ironía a mi mejor amiga.

-Claro que vi lo que paso, bueno al menos el desenlace, pero a lo que me refería es a que no todo está perdido- decía con voz tranquila tomando mi mano.

-Nozomi, la chica que amo acaba de decirme que se alejó de mi porque "intenta" protegerme y como sino no fuera poco, con la poca o casi nada de información que me dio, dejo en claro que seguiremos separadas. Además no es todo, ya que la última vez que la vi estaba en el piso inconsciente porque la chica a la que acepte como "novia a prueba" termino por asfixiarla después de que nos encontró… bueno creo que ya te darás una idea- decía intentando controlar el tono molesto de mi voz mientras frotaba con fuerza mis manos en mi sien- Dime después de "eso" ¿aún sigues diciendo lo mismo?

-No solo lo sigo diciendo, sino que también lo creo. Nicocchi te la pasaste un mes entero en depresión ya que estabas "segura" de que Maki termino contigo porque _no te amaba_ y ahora no solo sabes que no es así, sino que te ama y quiere protegerte- la voz de Nozomi empezó fuerte y firme para después volverse dulce y maternal- Mira lo cierto es que no sé qué rollo se traiga esa pelirroja, pero una cosa si me quedo clara y es que _te quiere._ Ahora lo demás depende de ti, solo tú decides si esperar y creerle o dudar y empezar a hacer algo al respecto.

-Es que ese es _JUSTO EL PROBLEMA_ \- decía estrellando la botella de agua contra la barra- No sé… qué demonios hacer. Deseo creerle, te juro que quiero con todo mi corazón creer todas y cada una de las palabras que me dijo, pero no puedo.

-¿Qué es lo que te detiene?- me decía interrogante mi mejor amiga.

-La razón. Mi cerebro me pide que me cuestione si lo que oí esta noche realmente es verdad- decía para luego dejar escapar un suspiro de cansancio- ya que sino lo hago seria como traicionarme a mí misma. Me conoces y sabes que soy la clase de persona que cree que si amas y deseas algo debes _LUCHAR_ por ello y la verdad es que las acciones de Maki me dejan mucho que pensar.

-Piensas que lo que me contaste que te dijo, no es del todo cierto- me interrogaba la pelimorada mientras tomaba dos vasos de la repisa y una botella de vodka.

-Te repito que no lo sé, una parte de mi me dice que le crea ciegamente y me siente a esperar que ella me contacte y otra me exige que ya basta de perder mi tiempo esperando algo que nunca pasara. Para serte sincera desde que empezamos a salir yo estaba segura que no funcionaria. Había tantas "cosas", tantas señales, el que fuera menor que yo, la incompatibilidad en nuestras personalidades y sobretodo el que ella fuera una "ojousama"- decía encaminándome hacia la sala y dejándome caer sobre el primer sillón.

-Y si estabas segura que no funcionaría, ¿porque seguiste?- me decía confundida Nozomi para después tenderme un vaso con aquella bebida.

-Mmm esa es una buena pregunta y supongo que la única respuesta aceptable seria…- me quedaba en suspenso durante unos segundos mientras sorbía un poco de mi vaso- por _ESTÚPIDA._ Supongo que fue una de esas veces en las que decidí ignorar lo que la vida me decía de _no lo hagas,_ enserio déjalo porque saldrás JODIDISIMA emocionalmente. Y ya ves me valió, decidí aventarme aún así y pues heme aquí.

-Exacto, ahora vete aquí sentada en el sofá con el rímel corrido, echa un verdadero asco y contándole a tu bella mejor amiga tus penas amorosas- decía la pelimorada con una sonrisita de burla para después beber de su vaso.

-¡OYE!- la miraba con furia replicándole- Si eso viene de la que se supone que es mi "mejor amiga" no quiero esperarme a lo que tengan que decir de mÍ mis enemigas o la demás gente.

-No te lo tomes muy enserio, sabes que solo lo digo porque no quiero que te vuelvas a dejar caer- decía mostrándome una tierna sonrisa mientras me miraba con preocupación.

-Descuida por hoy ya fue suficiente drama, además debo descansar porque mañana debo cubrir un turno extra en el restaurante- le respondía con voz tranquila ya que no deseaba preocupar más a mi mejor amiga- Y tendré que levantarme antes para cubrir "esto" con maquillaje.

Después de señalar la marca del golpe que me dio Honoka por accidente. Me puse de pie dispuesta a dirigirme a mi habitación, pero antes de avanzar Nozomi me rodeo fuertemente con sus brazos, me dio un beso en la mejilla y me deseo buenas noches. Ante esto solo correspondí su gesto regresándole el abrazo y las buenas noches para enseguida encaminarme a mi habitación. Antes de pasar por la puerta me volví y le dije.

-Nozomi cuando Eri se comunique contigo, ¿podrías pasármela?- le pedía este gran favor a mi amiga- es que quisiera hablar con Maki-chan.

-Ericchi dijo que me contactaría en cuanto estuviera mejor, pero estás segura de querer hablar con "ella"- me decía con seriedad y mirada interrogativa la ojiturquesa- puede que lo que Maki-chan te diga te mortifique más.

-Es probable, pero quiero oírla- le decía con voz firme.

-De acuerdo como quieras- respondía con la misma seriedad dándome la espalda.

-Hey Nozomi- decía llamando su atención- Gracias, Nico no sabe qué haría sin ti- le mostraba una de mis mejores y más sinceras sonrisas.

-Probablemente serias igual de tonta y terca, aunque la verdad Nozomi tampoco sabe que haría sin Nico. Descansa Nicocchi- finalizaba con una bella sonrisa y guiñándome un ojo.

Finalmente cerraba mi puerta y me disponía a acostarme a "descansar" sin embargo mi mente continuaba dando vueltas sin permitirme despejarme.

 _Cielos esta es una de las peores noches de mi vida y por alguna maldita razón sospecho que aún no ha pasado lo peor. Mmm ¿Cómo te encuentras Maki-chan? Y tú… ¿ Honoka?_

 **[INICIO FLASHBACK]**

-Dile a Honoka que tenga cuidado, porque yo también conozco bastantes técnicas de defensa personal- esto fue lo último que le grito la rusa a Umi antes de salir hecha una furia rumbo a la clínica donde atenderían a Maki.

Cuando perdí de vista a aquel auto dirigí mi mirada molesta hacia la peliazul la cual me respondió con una mirada avergonzada. Enseguida a espaldas de esta se estaciono un auto deportivo color rojo sangre en cuyo asiento trasero se encontraba recostada Honoka.

-¿Ho… Honoka?- intente salir disparada hacia aquel vehículo pero la mano de Nozomi aferrada a mi brazo me lo impidió.

-Alto ahí Nicocchi- me decía en voz baja mi mejor amiga mientras me jalaba hacia ella.

Yo no podía más que observar confundida aquella escena ya que no entendía como era posible, si hasta hace unos minutos Honoka estaba de pie cantándole pelea a Eri e insultándome y ahora se encontraba desvanecida en aquel auto.

-¿En dónde estabas Umi? Como sea, no importa ya vámonos, Honoka necesita atención- se dirigía la baterista del grupo K-ON a la peliazul.

-Lo lamento tenía "algo" que hacer antes. Bueno ya tengo el auto te sigo- le respondía Umi a la otra chica.

-Esperen… ella ¿Por qué?- decía forcejeando para que Nozomi me liberara pero no lo logre aunque si conseguí acercarme un poco a aquel par.

-¿Nico?- decía la amiga de Kotori-chan mirándome con extrañeza.

-Ah, Yazawa-san ¿cómo sigues?- me decía la baterista de frente amplia, aproximándose a mí- allá dentro parecías bastante alterada. Mira si necesitas algo de apoyo o si quieres ir a tomar un café o lo que sea no dudes en buscarme, me encantara hacerte compañía.

Acto seguido Tainaka-san coloco su mano en mi mejilla y comenzó a acariciarla con suavidad mientras me miraba con un brillo inusual proveniente de sus ojos, yo por mi parte solo me quede inmóvil ya que no entendía el porqué de su acción. Permanecimos un par de segundos así en los que pude notar como el rostro de la peliazul enfrente mío se desencajaba mostrando desagrado y finalmente la mano de la castaña fue retirada bruscamente de mi mejilla.

-Eres muy amable al preocuparte por Nicocchi- decía esto en tono cortante Nozomi mientras se ponía enfrente tomando la mano de la castaña quedando así entre las dos- pero no hay necesidad de que lo hagas, ya que _YO_ me encargare cuidarla.

Terminando de decir esto la de ojos turquesa dejo caer la mano de la contraria abruptamente, para después girarse de nueva cuenta hacia mí y comenzar a guiarme hacia el auto. Antes de seguirla necesitaba averiguar que pasaba así que me dirigí hacia Umi esperando que esta me respondiera.

-Honoka ella… ¿estará bien?- decía mirando suplicante a la peliazul por una respuesta.

-Claro, solo se desmayó por el dolor- después de mirarme por un momento me respondió- descuida es tan cabeza hueca que en un par de días estará como si nada.

Me dijo esto último con voz tranquila dedicándome una pequeña sonrisa, pero pese a esta yo pude notar tristeza y dolor en sus ojos. Al escuchar aquellas palabras decidí ceder finalmente y empezar a caminar a la par de mi mejor amiga, una vez en el auto de Nozomi nos dirigimos hacia nuestro departamento.

 **[Recordatorio: como música de fondo está la canción "Prisoner of love"]**

En el trayecto a casa Nozomi prendió la radio y en ella sonaba una canción que sin lugar a dudas encajaba a la perfección en esta ocasión, cosa que hizo que me desquiciara por lo bizarro de la situación.

-Nozomi puedes quitar esa _maldita canción_ \- le pedía con voz quebrada-me está MATANDO.

-¿Qué? Ah, seguro- después de comprenderlo apago el radio- Nicocchi sé que esto puede ser difícil, pero no quieres contarme lo que paso- me preguntaba algo insegura la pelimorada- Talvez te haría bien desahogarte.

-Cuando tú y Eri se fueron las tres permanecimos sentadas un rato, hasta que llego un mesero y se llevó a Honoka. Después de eso Maki-chan me tomo de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarme hacia aquel baño…- comenzaba relatándole lo sucedido a Nozomi mientras miraba por la ventana hacia la oscura y silenciosa calle.

Mi tono de voz al comienzo fue bajo y quebrado pero conforme avanzaba en el relato este se transformaba en uno vacío y sin vida. En cuestión de minutos ya estábamos en el estacionamiento de nuestra casa y luego de estacionarse la pelimorada desato su cinturón para acomodarse en su asiento y acabar de escuchar mi relato.

-Fue entonces cuando supe que no se detendrían y entonces me incorpore como pude y fui a buscar ayuda- le decía con la cabeza recargada sobre la ventana mientras las lágrimas fluían por mis ojos- ahí me encontré con ustedes. Creo que a partir de ese momento ya sabes que paso.

Acabando de decir esto, la imagen de Maki-chan cayendo al piso desvanecida inundo nuevamente mi mente haciendo que mis ojos se nublaran más a causa del llanto, solo que en esta ocasión también este fue acompañado de un par de sollozos. Levante mis manos cubriendo mi rostro intentando ahogar el sonido de mi llanto, pero era inútil por más que intentaba tranquilizarme no podía ya que en mi cabeza también se encontraba fresca la imagen de Honoka en el momento que nos sorprendió en el baño. Aquella mirada tan dolida y cargada de molestia que me produjo tanto escalofrió.

-Suéltalo… déjalo salir- me susurraba al oído Nozomi mientras acariciaba mi espalda y me abrazaba.

-Es… mi culpa… que las dos… estén heridas- decía entre sollozos aferrándome a las ropas de mi mejor amiga.

-Ya, no es así. Ambas son responsables de sus acciones- me decía la pelimorada mirándome con algo de ¿culpa?- Además en parte soy responsable porque… yo invite a Honoka-chan.

 _¿Queeee? ¡Espera no es cierto… hay Nozomi que hiciste!_

-Yo le envié aquel mensaje de texto fingiendo ser tú- respondía a mi mirada de confusión la cual después se tornó en una de enojo- Lo siento, pensé que era buena idea que te distrajeras, además en mi defensa he de decir que siempre que salías con ella regresabas de buen humor. Y bueno yo que iba a saber que a tu "ex" se le ocurriría ir también.

-Agggh ya no importa- dejaba salir un suspiro de cansancio- supongo que tarde que temprano tenía que pasar algo así. Además fui yo quien acepto a Honoka como novia en primer lugar y también fui yo quien accedió a ir con Maki a sabiendas que alguien podría encontrarnos- expresaba con molestia- Será mejor que entremos.

 **FLASHBACK END**

-¡Rayos como se puede llegar a ser tan idiota! Lastime a dos personas importantes en mi vida y lo que más me duele es que no se si volveré a verlas- decía a manera de monologo mientras sacaba mi pijama y me disponía a cambiarme de ropa- Oh peor aún que tal si ninguna quiere volver a verme. Bueno si es así no las culpo ya que solo les causo problemas, a Maki con su "familia" y a Honoka… talvez en este momento piensa que soy una _ZORRA_ mentirosa que solo la utilizó.

Dejaba escapar un suspiro mientras me observaba en el espejo de cuerpo completo de mi recamara. Deslice mi mano por mi labio inferior el cual se encontraba levemente hinchado para después colocarla sobre mi amoratada barbilla.

-Maldición creo que esto se llevara mucho maquillaje. Aunque ese beso no estuvo para nada mal- repasaba mis labios con mi lengua recordando la suave caricia de los labios de la pelinaranja sobre los míos y rememorando el sabor a fresas que emanaba de su boca producto del coctel que bebía.

 _¡Pero qué demonios estoy pensando! Como puedo estar recordando algo como eso después de todo lo que paso._

-¡QUE MIERDA OCURRE CONTIGO YAZAWA NICO!- me gritaba frente al espejo regañándome.

 _ **Toc, toc, toc.**_

-¡Hey Nicocchi! ¿Todo bien? Te escuche gritar- me decía Nozomi a través de la puerta.

-Tranquila no es nada es solo que… etto, creí ver un insecto pero no es nada- le contestaba intentando no parecer nerviosa- estoy bien de hecho ya me acosté buenas noches.

-Ok si dices que estas bien te creeré, pero recuerda que estaré al lado por cualquier cosa- me decía con voz calmada- Dulces sueños Nicocchi.

Me limite a ponerme mi camisón rosa satinado, corto y de encaje (el cual fue un regalo de Maki) y me metí bajo las sabanas dispuesta a descansar por fin de tan terrible noche. Sin embargo a pesar de que logre conciliar el sueño este no fue para nada reconfortante, ya que durante el resto de la noche tuve horribles pesadillas en las cuales veía a esas dos lastimándose nuevamente, incluso en una de ellas yo era un pedazo de pastel de chocolate amargo con fresas por el cual tanto Maki como Honoka se disputaban por obtener.

A la mañana siguiente desperté adolorida y cansada por lo cual me decidí a tomar un baño antes de irme a trabajar, una vez en la ducha mientras el agua corría por mi cuerpo me dispuse a masajear mi adolorida piel hasta que note un par de marcas en mi cuello y pechos.

-Y esto, pero como es que…- me detuve a mitad de la frase ya que en ese momento un poderoso sonrojo se apodero de mi rostro- ah claro así fue como llegaron ahí.

Una sonrisa se posó sobre mi rostro e inconscientemente mis manos comenzaron a acariciar cada una de esas marcar hasta que poco a poco fueron descendiendo, recorriendo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Con cada roce de mis dedos lograba recordar el tanto de mi amada pelirroja.

-Aaaahh… Maki-chan- dejaba escapar un gemido al recordar cómo es que sus labios habían vuelto a besar apasionadamente mis labios, cuello y pechos.

También recordaba el ansia con la que sus manos habían recorrido mis costados provocando que mi cuerpo se erizara y pidiera más de ella. En eso estaba hasta que un violento golpe en la puerta me hizo volver a la realidad y luego de eso entro Nozomi.

-Lo siento Nicocchi pero es que ya no aguantaba de la chis- me decía de manera apresurada dando ligeros saltitos y dirigiéndose al escusado, pero antes de proceder se detuvo y me miro detenidamente.

-Ah no te preocupes ya… ya termine- decía desviando mi mirada con rapidez para luego cerrar la llave- de hecho ya iba de salida.

Tomaba mi toalla con timidez colocándola alrededor de mi cuerpo y rogándole a Kami-sama que aquella chica no sé hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hace un momento. Cuando estaba por salir de la regadera me llamo.

-Si quieres puedo darte 5 minutos más, parece que interrumpí la mejor parte- me decía mirándome con picardía causándome un fuerte sonrojo- O mejor aún ya que estoy aquí puedo darte una mano si gustas.

Esto último me lo dijo con una sonrisa causando que mi vergüenza abriera paso a mi enfado.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO PERVERTIDA!- gritaba arrojándole con todas mis fuerzas mi toalla a la cara- Acaso no oíste que dije que ya estaba por salir.

Acto seguido salí del cuarto de baño como poseída haciendo caso omiso a todo comentario que emitía Nozomi e importándome muy poco que estuviera desnuda. Una vez en mi cuarto me apresure a vestirme y arreglarme para finalmente dirigirme a mi trabajo.

 _ **[**_ _ **Más tarde en Fortune Imperatrix Mundi**_ _ **]**_

-Nico necesito tres órdenes más de _"Polenta con guiso de cordero"_ _(_ 1) y 2 postres más de _"Papanasi"_ (2) para la mesa 3- me decía Takeshi tocando la campañilla y anunciando la orden escrita en su libreta.

-Ah sí enseguida, solo termino de servir esta pasta- contestaba sin desviar mi mirada de mi trabajo.

-Oye Nico necesito dos órdenes de _"Espaguetti a la boloñesa"_ _(3)_ , dos más de _"Estofado de cordero marroquí"_ _(4)_ y dos botellas de _"Cabernet Sauvignon"_ _(5)_ , para la mesa 6 y 8- me decía de manera apresurada Maya después de golpear tres veces seguidas la campanilla.

-Qué demonios ocurre contigo yo llegue antes- le replicaba Takeshi a la mesera por su intromisión.

-A lo lamento pero es que como eres tan poca cosa no te vi- le respondía Maya al mesero fingiendo arrepentimiento- Como sea Nico ya está mi orden.

Solo me limite a concentrarme en preparar y servir los platos ya que ambos comenzaron a reñir sin importarles que más gente se aglomerara esperando a que les entregara sus órdenes. Lo cierto es que ese día a Eugenio se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de tomarse el domingo libre dejándome como la única cheff a cargo cosa que me había parecido maravillosa al principio pero que ahora estaba _ENLOQUECIENDOME_.

-Hey Nico-chan que paso con mis órdenes de " _Magret de canard"_ que te pedí hace rato- me decía otro mesero.

 _Maldición el pato se me olvido por completo._

-Lo lamento Yuuta-chan se me olvido. Enseguida te los doy- le decía lanzándole una sonrisa de disculpa mientras me volvía de nuevo hacia mi área de trabajo.

-Que eso no es justo porque atiendes a este mocoso primero- replicaba el primer mesero que llego- y que es eso de ¿Yuuta-chan?

-Si Nico que injusta yo llegue antes que ellos- replicaba la chica- y ya supéralo _hombrecito_ , Nico _NUNCA_ te hará caso.

-¡No te metas conmigo! _IDIOTA, MENTIROSA_ \- le replicaba Takeshi a la morena- Además yo llegue antes que tú.

-Así y supongo que tienes pruebas- le replicaba la chica picando la frente del joven mesero aprovechando que este y ella estaban casi de la misma altura.

-Hey tranquila _kogal_ _(6)_ _,_ porque no mejor vas retocar tu maquillaje y buscas un niño que asustar- le respondía el joven mesero haciendo referencia al exceso de maquillaje que Maya solía usar en ocasiones.

-Oh pero que original, apuesto a que tu única neurona se fundió después de pensar en aquel insulto- le decía sarcástica Maya.

 _Esos dos ya me tienen harta con sus "rollos" porque no mejor se acuestan de una vez, así acaban con toda esa tensión sexual que se traen y nos dejan tranquilos a los demás._

-Aquí está tu orden Yuuta-chan, lamento la tardanza- decía entregándole aquellos platos al más joven de los tres meseros quien después de decirme un "no te apures" los tomo y se fue.

-¿Y mi orden?

-¿Y la mía?

Me decían con tono molesto ambos meseros a lo cual solo suspire con cansancio para volver a poner manos a la obra, pero al parecer los problemas apenas comenzaban.

-Cheff hay un caballero de ojos negros y apariencia elegante que pide hablar con usted- escuche a una mesera de voz dulce decirme aquello causando que mi atención se dirigiera a ella.

-¿Y qué es lo que desea? Ahora no puedo atenderlo no me doy abasto- le respondía confundida por tan extraña petición.

-Eso fue lo que le dije cheff pero insiste en verla. Asegura que lo que tiene que decirle es de suma importancia para usted- me decía dejándome cada vez más confundida.

-Nico-chan ya llego la chica que menciono Eugenio para el puesto de sub-cheff. ¿Quieres que la haga pasar para que la entrevistes?- esto me lo decía Yuuta causando una nueva conmoción y presión en mí.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero ahora no…- sin dejarme decir nada más una tormenta de quejas y preguntas comenzó a darse.

-Entonces que le digo… realmente es muy insistente.

-Que hago con la chica ella dice que está lista para empezar…

-Mis órdenes Nico llegue antes que todos y no me has dado nada.

-Si Nico que te pasa despabila, necesito mis platos y vinos.

-Ya le dije que vuelva luego, pero incluso me dio este pequeño sobre… pensé que era un soborno pero solo trae este mechón de rojo cabello.

 _¡¿QUÉ?! AGUARDA ESE CABELLO PERTENECE A…- pensaba entrando en pánico._

-NICO

-¡TIERRA A NICO!

-¿NICO-CHAN?

-CHEFF…

-BASTAAAAAAAAAAA- dejaba salir toda la desesperación que sentía- Cierren la boca un segundo TODOS, déjenme pensar.

Respire pesadamente un par de segundos para comenzar a pensar.

-Bien Yuuta-chan dile a aquella chica que si de verdad esta lista empiece de una vez. Proporciónale delantal, cofia, etc y dile que si me ayuda a sacar esto adelante yo me encargo que quede contratada- le decía al pequeño mesero que salió en busca de aquella chica.

 _Solo espero que sea buena sino "estoy muerta"._

-Maya en cuanto a tus vinos sabes dónde están puedes tomarlos solo que anota en la libreta la cantidad y tipo de vino que tomaste- después de responderme con un "bien" corrió a hacer lo que le dije.

-Takeshi pásame cinco platos de 13 pulgadas (33.02 cm), dos hondos de 9 pulgadas (22.83 cm) y dos más de 6 pulgadas (15.24 cm)- conforme el chico me pasaba uno a uno los platos yo iba llenándolos con el platillo que me habían solicitado y colocándolos sobre su charola y la de Maya.

-De acuerdo ya todo está cubierto por ahora, Takeshi y Maya cuando dejen su orden ofrezcan disculpas por el retraso y regalen como cortesía un par de cupones de descuento para la próxima visita- daba las ultimas indicaciones a mis compañeros para después retirarme la filipina y dirigirme a la cheff restante- Risa llévame con aquel caballero.

-Espera Nico como ofreceremos esos cupones si Eugenio dijo que se acabaron- me preguntaba con nervios mi morena amiga.

-No se acabaron Eugenio los escondió en la despensa en el bote azul que dice azúcar, saquen algunos yo se lo explico luego- les decía con seguridad para después seguir a aquella mesera con nerviosismo.

Una vez en la sección de mesas caminamos hacia una de las esquinas del restaurante donde se encontraba una mesa apartada de las demás, en aquella estaba un hombre de unos treinta y pico años de cabello corto gris plata y unos profundos e intimidantes ojos negros. Cuando el caballero me vio se puso de pie enseguida dedicándome una sonrisa que más que amable parecía de desagrado.

-Yazawa Nico, al fin "frente a frente"- me decía aquel personaje con voz fría- pero tomemos asiento, ya que lo que te tengo que decir lo amerita. Ahora muchacha vete, déjanos solos.

Le decía de manera prepotente a Risa la cual solo lo miro con desconfianza por un momento para después dirigirse hacia mí.

-Cheff está segura que desea quedarse a solas con este "hombre"- me susurraba la chica con preocupación.

-Tranquila Risa puedo apañármelas sola- le decía con aparente calma sin embargo mi voluntad empezaba a flaquear, ya que la mirada de aquel sujeto era demasiado intensa- Además el "caballero" es consciente de que estamos en un lugar público y estoy segura que también tiene presente que si ocurre _cualquier cosa_ el personal presente me respaldara, ¿cierto?

-Descuida _muchacha_ tu jefa tiene razón en _ESTA_ ocasión solo he venido a conversar- le decía de manera socarrona a la joven mesera que después de dudarlo un poco termino retirándose, dejándonos solos.

-Ahora que te veo en persona me doy cuenta que eres bastante _insignificante._ No entiendo como Maki pudo caer tan bajo al fijarse en alguien como tú- me decía con desprecio para luego mirarme con indiferencia.

-Con todo respeto usted no me conoce y por lo tanto no tiene derecho a juzgarme. En que se basa para decir que soy "insignificante", en que no tengo el dinero y la posición social que su familia sí. ¿Quién se cree que es para venirme a hablar así?- le decía de manera calmada y firme mientras mis ojos carmín se posaban desafiantes sobre los suyos negros.

-SOY nada más y nada menos que el hombre que cambiara tu suerte- decía sonriéndome con malicia- sé que durante estos años no has vivido de la mejor manera. Viniendo de una familia pobre con 3 hermanos menores, sin un padre que vele por ellos y por tu madre, te habrás visto en la "necesidad" de renunciar a muchas cosas durante estos años, pobre Yazawa siendo tan joven tuviste que empezar a trabajar para apoyar a tu madre, que _INJUSTO_ \- continuaba con tono triste y lastimero acariciando el dorso de mi mano- pero no te preocupes que para eso estoy yo aquí.

A medida que lo escuchaba mi corazón y mente se agitaban detonando un torbellino de recuerdos todos ellos en apariencia melancólicos y dolorosos. Aquel hombre había acertado en sus palabras, durante mucho tiempo tuve que renunciar a muchas cosas que amaba o deseaba ya que era consiente que mi madre no podía satisfacer mis demandas. Pero en una cosa se equivocaba no era para nada injusto ya que nadie me obligo a dejarme de lado, yo sola tome la decisión de ayudar a mi madre porque no podía permitir que ella sola luchara por sacar adelante a mis hermanos.

-Ahora dime hija con esto será suficiente- decía en tono "dulce" ofreciéndome un cheque firmado con cierta cantidad de dinero.

 _Ya veo así que de esto se trata todo esto, jajaja. Que estúpida por un momento pensé que a este hombre realmente le importaba su hija._

-Wooow es una cantidad _bastante_ generosa- respondía con alegría fingida tomando entre mis manos aquel cheque- Dígame señor Nishikino "esto" es lo que vale su hija para usted- le decía con burla mirándolo con suficiencia- porque créame que con solo unos meses de conocer a Maki yo sé que ella vale mucho más.

Seguido de esto comencé a despedazar aquel papel frente al rostro sorprendido de aquel hombre quien permaneció estupefacto ante aquello, ya que obviamente esperaba que aceptara aquel dinero después de haberme visto derramar lágrimas debido a sus palabras.

-Eres una _chiquilla estúpida_ acabas de rechazar la oportunidad de tu vida- me decía con el rostro enfurecido intentando moderar el volumen de su voz- intente que te alejaras de mi hija por las buenas pero no quisiste. Y ahora te hare entender por las malas empezando por tu madre, dime Yazawa como les explicaras a tus hermanos que por tu culpa ella termino en la cárcel.

-NO SE ATREVA A AMENAZAR A MI FAMILIA- sin importarme el lugar donde nos encontrábamos me levante de golpe y le hice frente- Sé que para usted solo soy una niña común incapaz de hacerle el menor daño ¿no es así?- continuaba bajando mi tono de voz mientras me inclinaba hacia él, ante esto solo se limitó a mirarme con burla- Pero qué tal si un día de estos se me ocurre pasarme por uno de sus grandes hospitales y armarle un "escándalo", realmente está seguro que todos me ignorarían, o puede que poco a poco la gente a su alrededor empiece a cuestionarse quien es en realidad el gran Doctor Nishikino.

Después de mi declaración aquel caballero de ojos negros palideció tanto como si hubiese tenido enfrente al mismísimo "Luzbel"(7) debido a esto aproveche su silencio para seguir atacándolo como él había hecho conmigo.

-Así que en vez de andar amenazando a las familias de otros mejor concéntrese en recuperar la suya- le decía con suficiencia- Aún está a tiempo Señor, ya que por alguna razón que nunca pude comprender Maki-chan lo adora y lo respeta a pesar de todo.

-Yo no vine aquí para que me sermonearas _jovencita oportunista_ , la única razón por la que estoy en esta " _pocilga de lugar"_ es para que te alejes de una vez por todas de mi única hija- me decía recuperándose del impacto de mis palabras y retomando su tono prepotente- Además tú lo has dicho Maki me ama y me respeta por lo tanto hará lo que yo le diga que haga.

-Ja, tan seguro esta señor- le espetaba.

-Tan seguro como que yo fui quien la crio y protegió- me decía con seguridad para después volver a esa expresión divertida- pero ahora es tu turno Yazawa, ¿realmente crees en el amor que jura Maki tenerte?

-POR SUPUESTO, LE ASEGURO QUE SU HIJA ME AMA COMO YO LA _AMO_ \- le respondía con la misma seguridad que el anteriormente mientras lo miraba desafiante.

-Siendo así te tengo una "propuesta" este viernes mi esposa y yo tendremos una pequeña reunión en nuestra casa, el motivo será el de encontrarle un prometido a mi hija. Si estas tan segura de que Maki te ama de la misma manera que tú a ella deberás asistir a la reunión y convencerla de irse contigo. Si ella accede yo dejare de oponerme a su "relación" y las dejare vivir su vida en paz, pero sino lo consigues deberás _ACEPTARLO_ y hacerte a un lado de una vez por todas- terminaba de una manera tan confiada que lograba causarme escalofríos.

Estaba segura que había un trasfondo en todo esto, sin embargo las palabras de Nozomi hicieron mella en mi cabeza resonando con potencia:

 _ **Mira lo cierto es que no sé qué rollo se traiga esa pelirroja, pero una cosa si me quedo clara y es que TE QUIERE.**_

 _ **Ahora lo demás depende de ti, solo tú decides si esperar y creerle o dudar y empezar a**_ _ **hacer algo al respecto**_ _ **.**_

-¿Que garantía tengo que cumplirá su palabra? Si ella decide ir conmigo ¿la dejara marcharse?- le cuestionaba mirándolo fijamente.

-Créeme que si Maki acepta ir contigo nadie se los impedirá de hecho podrás salir con ella por la puerta principal si así lo deseas. Descuida daré instrucciones para que nadie se interponga a tu paso- me decía convencido de sus palabras para que confiara- Y la garantía que tendrás será el _puro_ y _profundo_ amor que te profesa mi hija.

-Bien acepto, estaré ahí. Y espero que sea lo suficientemente hombre como para cumplir su palabra de dejarnos "vivir en paz"- le decía estrechando su mano a manera de cerrar el trato.

-Excelente la cita es a las 8 pm y sobra decirte que es de gala- decía mostrando de nuevo esa Maquiavélica sonrisa en su rostro- Y yo también espero que seas lo suficientemente mujer como para renunciar a mi hija cuando no acepte ir contigo.

-Hasta el viernes niña, ahí tienes lo de la cuenta y un extra para que te compres algo digno para ese día- me decía el muy "hijo de puta" dejando caer un par de billetes más sobre la bandeja de la cuenta.

-No es necesario iré con lo que tengo, gracias- decía cogiendo los billetes y metiéndoselos en el bolsillo del saco.

-Como quieras- decía en tono orgulloso dejándome caer una última mirada de desprecio para después encaminarse a la salida.

Espere hasta que salió del local para dejarme caer de nuevo sobre una de las sillas de aquella mesa y solo en ese momento me di cuenta del horrible estado de pánico en el que me encontraba ya que mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza. En qué demonios me había metido, no solo había aceptado ir a meterme en territorio enemigo sino que también había apostado todo en una jugada que no estaba segura de ganar.

-¿Cheff se encuentra usted bien?- me decía la dulce voz de Risa con preocupación.

-Si Risa solo necesito un minuto y un poco de agua, todavía queda mucho por hacer aquí- le contestaba con una pequeña sonrisa a aquella amable chica.

-Está bien le traeré un poco de agua espere aquí- acto seguido fue rumbo a la cocina dejándome de nuevo a solas.

-Uff, de acuerdo Nico ya no queda más que esperar la respuesta de Maki. Ahora a concentrarse porque aún faltan 4 horas para cerrar- dejaba escapar un profundo suspiro para después darme unas pequeñas palmaditas sobre las mejillas y regresar a trabajar después de todo seguía a cargo.

 **Nico's POV END**

 _ **Notas:**_

 _ **Platillo italiano a base de pulpa de cerdo en trozos, cebolla, pimiento rojo, vino tinto y varias especias.**_

 _ **Postre rumano, pronunciado "papanás", son unas rosquillas de queso de vaca dulce que se sirve con mermelada de frutas rojas y azúcar glas.**_

 _ **Pasta en salsa de jitomate con carne molida, perejil, especias y queso parmesano.**_

 _ **Carne de cordero, zanahoria, cebolla, ajo, curry en polvo y maní.**_

 _ **Vino tinto de sabor dulce, madurado en barrica de 2-5 años.**_

 _ **Es una tendencia de moda donde las chicas lucen más llamativas y consiste en llevar la piel bronceada artificialmente, el cabello rubio, mucho maquillaje, uñas largas y pintadas con incrustaciones.**_

 _ **Luzbel significa "portador de luz" o "estrella de la mañana" este era el nombre designado a aquel que estaba por encima de todas las categorías de Ángeles y era el favorito de dios, hasta que encabezo la rebelión en contra de este y fue desterrado cambiándole el nombre a Satán que significa adversario.**_

 _ **Gracias en especial a:**_

 _ **Nicocchi 17**_

 _ **OphiellTheFallenAngel**_

 _ **Y a andre-chan**_

 _ **Amo leer sus comentarios y deducciones me sirven de inspiración.**_

 _ **En cuanto a: Tanuki-pyon y**_ _ **KotoriNoOyatsu**_ _ **solo les diré que tendrán que esperar un capítulo mas para el NicoMaki ya que a pesar de que en la historia esas dos tardarán en reencontrarse haré un especial sobre los meses que salieron y les adelanto que tendrá lemmon, actividad tsundere y mucho amor.**_

 _ **Sin mas que comentarles me despido y recuerden que subiré cada semana ( al menos que algo pase) aunque tarde un poco mas de lo acostumbrado.**_


	12. MAREJADA

**_C_** ** _apítulo 9. Marejada *_**

 ** _Hola gente hermosa soy yo de vuelta, antes que nada quisiera darles mis disculpas por mi ausencia pero bueno ya saben usare el pretexto de todo autor y si adivinaron es la escuela. Uff verán a cierta "personita" (no muy acertado de mi parte he de admitir) se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de registrar su estancia estudiantil junto con uno de los laboratorios más largos y rudos de su carrera; y pues como se imaginaran he andado a full, así que sinceramente no había podido avanzar mucho con el capítulo. _**

**_Espero que con esto no se enojen o se desalienten, porque créanme que no voy a abandonar este proyecto ya que es como mi bebe. Y bueno tampoco me pondré a escribir solo por escribir porque sería una falta de respeto para la historia y sobre todo para ustedes, así que ya saben continuare con esto actualizando no muy seguido pero con capítulos que valgan la pena._**

 ** _Tengo muchas preguntas y muchos comentarios que responder pero lo haré al final ya que el capítulo es "algo" largo y creo que querrán leerlo antes de seguir leyendo mis bobos comentarios XD. DISFRÚTENLO Y RECUERDEN QUE LOVE LIVE NO ME PERTENECE PORQUE SI LO HICIERA EN VEZ DE SER IDOLS LAS CHICAS SERIAN SCORTS._**

* * *

 **Nico's POV**

Eran aproximadamente las 8 de la noche y yo finalmente iba saliendo del restaurante, lo cierto es que después de la "visita" del padre de Maki todo había mejorado, ya que el flujo de gente fue disminuyendo conforme se acercaba la hora del cierre deteniendo consigo la sobrecarga de trabajo.

Cuando regrese a la cocina me encontré con la novedad que aquella chica que había asistido a la entrevista había resultado de gran utilidad, porque era bastante eficiente y ágil, además de que su capacidad de aprendizaje era veloz. A pesar de su corta edad contaba con algo de experiencia ya que su familia manejaba una tienda de _Ramen_ (1) muy popular por lo tanto su "especialidad" era la cocina japonesa. Y para terminar con las sorpresas de esa tarde el nombre de esa chica era Hoshizora Rin, la cual era nada más y nada menos que una de mis ex compañeras de preparatoria y una muy querida amiga.

 **INICIO DE FLASHBACK**

 _Por favor Kami-sama que no encuentre la cocina hecha un desastre- pensaba a manera de súplica viendo hacia el techo._

-Vaya que es rápida y además es… linda- escuchaba decir a Takeshi.

-Que si lo es, incluso se ve más tierna que Nico. Es bastante hábil Eugenio quedara complacido- complementaba Maya la opinión del primer mesero.

-Ustedes dos se quedaran ahí "admirando" a la nueva o…- me acercaba sigilosamente a ese par de idiotas causándoles un escalofrío al colocarme a sus espaldas y tomar a cada uno de la oreja- ¡SE PONDRAN A TRABAJAR YA!

-¡¿Nico?! En eso estaba lo juro, auch, auch- decía a manera de defensa la chica morena- solo esperaba mi orden.

-Siii yo también esperaba la mía- decía encogiéndose el castaño oscuro.

-Salen dos órdenes de _Udon_ (2) y dos más de _Yakisoba_ (3) ¡nya~!- decía una voz "extrañamente" familiar.

 _Sí que es eficiente eso es bueno. La presentación del plato es llamativa aunque yo hubiese colocado un poco de cebollín a manera de adorno en el Udon, pero supongo que está_ _bien_ _espera_ _,_ _dijo_ _..._ _¿nya~?_

Una vez que caí en cuenta de esta frase levante mi mirada en dirección a la chica que presentaba aquellos platos, la cual era ligeramente más alta que yo, unos años más joven, tenía el cabello corto color anaranjado y ojos color "chartreuse"(4). Está en el momento en que me reconoció, corrió a lanzarse a mis brazos o más bien se me aventó encima tomándome completamente por sorpresa.

-¡Espera Rin, NO!- decía retrocediendo mientras colocaba mis manos al frente a manera de defensa.

-¡NICO NYA~!- expresaba con completo entusiasmo mientras se arrojaba contra mi pecho cual gatito.

 ** _"·$·%$ &/%/(%/(&(£)&)α/ (sonido de cosas cayendo)_**

Ambas terminamos en el suelo cubiertas de harina y fideos, además de que quedamos en una pose algo comprometedora donde yo quedaba acostada en el suelo mientras que Rin se encontraba encima de mí con una de sus rodillas en medio de mis piernas y sus manos sobre mis hombros.

-¡Agggr rayos Rin! Porque no tienes cuidado- decía sobando mi cabeza ya que me había golpeado con uno de los muebles al caer.

-¡Es tu culpa Nico-chan! Intentaste huir de Rin cuando quería abrazarte- me respondía separándose un poco de mi para después sacudir su cabeza a ambos lados y quitar los restos de comida de su cabello.

-Como sea, SOLO QUITATE- le gritaba a la pelinaranja.

-Que grosera Nico-nya, Rin solo quería mostrarte que te extraño. ¡Deja que Rin te de su abrazo especial, nya nya nya!- acto seguido se inclinó de nuevo y comenzó a frotar su cabeza contra mi rostro.

Lo cierto es que no me resultaba molesto debido a que después de dos años de conocerla ya me había acostumbrado a sus acaramelados saludos, pero en esta ocasión resultaba algo incómodo. No solo porque lo estaba haciendo en frente de mis compañeros de trabajo sino por el hecho de que debido a la posición en que nos encontrábamos su cuerpo se frotaba contra el mío provocando que mi parte baja se inquietara.

-Espe… Espera Rin… deja de… frotarte… iiiaahh!- intentaba decirle inútilmente pero sin quererlo se me escapo un gemido.

Inmediatamente cubrí mi boca pero ya era tarde ya que todos habían podido escucharme, debido a esto la cocina fue inundada por un silencio sepulcral el cual solo fue interrumpido por las luces emitidas del flash proveniente de un teléfono y un par de "clics".

-Oh Nico-chan, me halagas pero yo ya tengo a Kayochin- me decía sonrojada la pelinaranja mientras se rascaba la cabeza avergonzada.

-DE QUE DEMONIOS HABLAS IDIOTA- le decía roja hasta las orejas para después apartarla de un empujón.

-Y ustedes _ESTUPIDOS_ dejen de mirarnos con lascivia y mejor ayúdennos- les decía exasperada a los meseros que nos observaban dirigiendo una mirada furiosa en especial a Takeshi que tenía un hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

-No te enojes Nico no puedes culparnos, después de todo es lo más divertido que ha sucedido el día de hoy- decía con normalidad Maya guardando su celular en el bolsillo para enseguida tenderme su mano y ayudarme a levantar.

-Maldito día del _ASCO_ lo que me faltaba, gracias Maya. Ahora bien todos hoy cerraremos temprano, antes de que suceda "algo más"- exclamaba sacudiéndome un poco para después volverme hacia ellos y hacer una pequeña reverencia- Gracias por su ayuda chicos, excelente trabajo.

-Gracias por su trabajo cheff- me devolvía la inclinación Risa.

-Es un placer trabajar para Nico-chan- me decía con una sonrisa el pequeño Yuuta.

-De nada pequeña lo hiciste increíble- decía después de un abrazo mi amiga Maya.

-Supongo que no lo hiciste tan mal- respondía el ojigris con una media sonrisa.

-Ok chicos, apurémonos a dejar todo limpio- decía finalmente para después acercarme a mi vieja amiga y ponerla al tanto de todo.

-¿Y bien entendiste cuales serán tus funciones?- le preguntaba a la chica de acciones gatunas después de unas cuantas explicaciones.

-No es que Rin no entienda pero, ¿Nico-chan podrías repetírmelo?- me decía con algo de pena la ojiverde.

-Tranquila Rin no importa que no comprendas todo de una vez- decía dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza- poco a poco iras aprendiendo y yo estaré aquí para ayudarte, bien.

-Me alegro mucho de tenerte aquí Nico-chan- decía con alegría para continuar en un tono melancólico- Kayochin se sentirá feliz de saber que Rin te volvio a encontrar.

-¿A qué viene esa cara larga? Aún no se lo dices, cierto- interrogaba de manera tierna a mi pequeña kohai.

-Rin tiene miedo de que Kayochin se moleste y se aleje- decía cabizbaja- Si eso pasa Rin no lo soportaría.

-Entiendo, pero no creo que eso sea posible- le contestaba tomándola de la barbilla y haciendo que levantara la cabeza para mirarme- Hanayo te adora Rin. Ah ya sé porque no la invitas a comer uno de estos días, dile que pase por el restaurante y así podrás impresionarla con tus habilidades.

-¡De verdad Nico-chan! ¿Tú crees que Rin pueda impresionar a Kayochin?- soltaba más animada.

-Claro que sí, acaso no te lo está diciendo la mejor cheff de Japón- hacia una pose altiva mientras sonreía- y eso no es todo, también la gran Nico nii te dará todos sus secretos sobre el amor. Descuida en poco tiempo tendrás a Hanayo entre tus brazos.

-De acuerdo Rin hará todo lo que Nico-chan le diga y así seguramente seré tan exitosa en el amor como lo es Nico-chan ¿verdad?- lanzaba aquella bomba directamente a mi pecho.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Nico-chan te encuentras bien?- me decía la ojiverde mientras movía levemente mi hombro pero era inútil después de sus palabras había caído al piso de rodillas rodeada de una especie de aura oscura que me dejo en un profundo estado de depresión.(5)

 **FLASHBACK END**

Luego de un rato de caminar por fin llegaba a mi departamento.

-Uff al fin en casa- dejaba escapar un suspiro después de entrar y quitarme los zapatos.

-Nozomi llegue antes del trabajo. Te parece si compramos algo para comer, estoy cansada y no quiero cocinar- decía recorriendo cada una de las habitaciones en busca de mi pelimorada amiga.

Después de dar un paseo por aquel lugar y percatarme que no se encontraba en casa fui a tomar un baño para finalmente ir a la sala y dejar caer mi cuerpo en el sofá para ver algo de televisión. Tenía la esperanza de encontrar una buena película o algún programa de "idols" que lograra distraer un rato más a mi cerebro hasta que finalmente este cediera al cansancio. Sin embargo por más que repasaba los canales no daba con ningún show interesante.

-Programa de comedia, show de concursos, dorama sumamente predecible- decía de manera aburrida para después de un rato terminar apagando de nuevo el aparato.

Estaba a punto de recostarme pero escuche unos ruidos provenientes de afuera de la casa así que me levante y fui acercándome a la puerta lentamente.

-Ya te dije que no Erichi por favor no insistas. Nicocchi está muy confundida y no necesita más mortificaciones- escuchaba la voz de Nozomi proveniente del otro lado de la puerta acompañada por el ruido de unas cuantas bolsas de plástico.

 _Al parecer habla con la amiga de Maki-chan. Que pasara entre "esas dos" es raro oír a Nozomi ser tan formal._

-Si lo sé y lo entiendo, pero si a Maki-chan de verdad le importara "TANTO" como dices, entonces ¿porque no ha venido? Sé que sabe dónde vivimos- continuaba escuchando a través de la puerta ya que al parecer mi amiga no encontraba sus llaves.

 _Maki y yo estamos involucradas en su conversación. Aunque lo que acaba de decir es cierto. Si me amas tanto como dices Maki-chan… ¿porque no te has comunicado conmigo? Sabes que mi número sigue siendo el mismo._

-¿De verdad Erichi? Perdón que te lo diga pero eso me suena a pretexto- esto fue lo último que escuche de aquella conversación ya que el tono sarcástico de la ojiturquesa me alarmo.

Tome la perilla de la puerta y la abrí de un tirón revelando a mi mejor amiga que me miro con completa sorpresa.

 ** _-Te puede sonar a pretexto pero en realidad hay mucho en juego- se hacía escuchar la respuesta al otro lado del teléfono y en definitiva esa era la voz de la rusa._**

-Lo siento debo colgar- después de evadir mi mirada corto la llamada- Nicocchi llegas temprano, sé que debes de estar cansada pero ayúdame con esto.

Guardo rápidamente su teléfono y me entrego una bolsa con lo que parecían ser golosinas. Avanzo con paso seguro hasta la cocina dejándome en la puerta un poco confundida por su actitud, pero esto solo fue por un momento porque enseguida cerré la puerta y fui tras ella, ya que necesitaba que me dijera que es lo que ocurría.

-Cuando salí del supermercado pensé que llovería así que me di prisa por volver pero no pensé que llegarías tan temprano. Pensaba venir a dejar esto y luego ir por ti al trabajo, pero me ganaste- me decía de manera normal mientras acomodaba un par de bolsas y latas en la despensa.

-Si es que cerramos antes porque estuvo algo pesado el trabajo. A Eugenio se le ocurrió en el último minuto tomarse el día libre y me dejo a cargo- le contestaba depositando la bolsa con las compras en la barra pero a medida que hablaba me percaté de que la pelimorada no quería mirarme.

-Ese Eugenio es un tipo bastante confiado mira que irse y dejar en tus manos el negocio de su vida- contestaba con una risita- Aunque supongo que es normal ya que es consciente de tus habilidades.

-Si eso creo- le respondía intentando capturar su mirada pero era inútil- Oye Nozomi con quien hablabas hace un momento. Es extraño pero sonabas "formal" de hecho un poco cortante y eso es inusual.

-Enserio soné ¿"cortante"? para ser sincera no me di cuenta. En fin debes de tener hambre porque no solo vas a descansar un poco y yo me encargo de la cena- continuaba restándole importancia al asunto.

-Era Erichika ¿cierto?- decía encarándola.

-No sé de qué hablas Nicocchi- me decía sonriéndome como si nada para después darse la vuelta- Pero luces terrible así que ve a…- intentaba seguir pero la corte.

-Basta ya Nozomi te conozco hace mucho tiempo y se distinguir una sonrisa verdadera de una falsa- le decía molesta mientras me cruzaba de brazos y le exigía que me mirara- Sé que me ocultas algo y _quiero_ que me digas que es.

-Ara ara Nicocchi tienes más neuronas de las que yo creía- respondía de con una sonrisa burlona para luego tornarse seria- No te oculto nada, solo no quiero que hables con Erichi y mucho menos con Maki.

-¡¿Eh?! Perdón Nozomi sé que eres mi mejor amiga pero eso no te da derecho a decidir por mí- le decía igualmente seria aunque mi voz denotaba un poco de molestia- Te dije que cuando se comunicara Eri contigo me la pasaras, solo por medio de ella puedo hablar con Maki. Entiende necesito hablar con ella, oír su voz, no puedo comunicarme personalmente porque cambio su número.

-Y si cambio su número, no crees que sea porque no quiere que la contactes- decía mirándome de manera socarrona.

-¿Qué? Sabes perfectamente que eso fue cuando terminamos, pero ahora todo es diferente porque…- decía justificando la razón de aquello pero me detuvo.

-¡Oh si claro! Se me olvidaba que ahora es diferente porque ella _te ama tanto_ que no puede vivir sin ti, ¿cierto?- me decía todavía con ese tono en la voz agarrándome por sorpresa ya que nunca antes me había hablado así.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? Si vas a decir algo solo _HAZLO_ y déjate de idioteces- contestaba después de recuperarme- Vamos _ESCÚPELO YA._

-BIEN LO HARE. Después de todo llevo demasiado tiempo observando desde lejos y aguantándome lo que siento- soltaba aquello encarándome finalmente y mirándome con molestia- Solo espero que una vez que lo haga lo soportes.

-Dime Nico estas segura de querer seguir con el asunto de Maki. Realmente piensas seguir renunciando a ti misma, solo para estar al lado de esa chica que dice amarte pero que sin embargo sus acciones muestran lo contrario- se acercaba a mí mientras sus palabras creaban mella en mi interior.

-¿Pero qué dices? Si tú fuiste quien me dijo que hiciera algo al respecto y ahora solo me dices que lo deje así- la cuestionaba confundida debido a la forma en la que me hablo, de hecho toda su actitud era extraña.

-¡NO! Lo que yo dije fue que tenías dos opciones: la primera era "creerle" y quedarte a esperarla o la segunda más viable que era **dudar** y **empezar** a hacer algo, pero…- cuando estuve por hablar me mostro su palma derecha para pedirme que la dejara continuar- lo verdaderamente importante aquí es, ¿Realmente _VALE LA PENA?_

-Espera antes de que contestes de manera impulsiva como acostumbras plantéate "esto". Piensa en cada una de las veces en que te sentiste **SEGURA** y **PLENA** al lado de esa pelirroja, y no consideres las veces en que se acostaron ya que esas no cuentan. Cuando las tengas presentes en tu mente quiero que las enumeres con los dedos de tus manos y si consigues llegar a 10, yo misma me pondré en contacto con Erichi para planear la manera de reunirlas- me decía de manera decidida aguardando por mi respuesta.

Respire profundo cerrando los ojos y haciendo lo que me dijo. Comencé a pensar en todas la veces en las que estuve con Maki, en cada una de nuestras citas, en las veces que iba a recogerme al trabajo, en aquellas ocasiones en las que fui a su departamento a cocinarle o a pasar la noche y sobre todo en las ocasiones que me miraba a los ojos y me decía que me amaba. Poco a poco los dedos de mi mano izquierda empezaron a levantarse a manera de conteo y poco después mi mano derecha comenzó a hacer lo mismo sin embargo no pudo alcanzar a su contraria ya que esta solo empleo dos de sus dedos disponibles.

-Al parecer ya terminaste así que vuelvo a plantearte mi pregunta- se dirigía a mí de manera más calmada esperando a que abriera mis ojos por completo- ¿Realmente vale la pena?

-Es que… es que _yo la amo_ \- decía a manera de susurro.

-Lo sé, pero estoy convencida de que sabes que el amarla no significa dejarte de lado- mi mejor amiga busco mi mirada- perdón si fui "ruda" pero necesito que _abras los ojos_ para que te des cuenta de lo que está pasando. En el tiempo en que llevamos de conocernos te he visto pasar por cosas muy feas y complicadas, la muerte de tu padre y el que haya dejado a tu madre embaraza de Kotaro-kun, después lo de su despido y el que tuvieras que empezar a trabajar para ayudarla, el que renunciaras a tu sueño de ser idol, en fin muchas cosas. Pero a pesar de eso _NUNCA_ te dejaste caer. Y ahora conoces a una **_niña mimada_** que en menos de 6 meses ha conseguido patearte en los OVARIOS tan fuerte que eres incapaz de levantarte.

-Dime, donde está la Yazawa Nico que a los 17 juraba que iba a ser la "idol" de talla internacional más famosa. Donde está la Nicocchi de hace un año, aquella cuyo sueño era ser la cheff mejor pagada de Japón. Aquella que juraba que a partir de ahora no le faltaría nada a su familia- terminaba de hablar Nozomi dejándome sumida en mis pensamientos.

 _Tiene razón he dejado tanto de lado por aferrarme a una persona que solo conocí un par de meses. Suena estúpido pero aún así sé que lo que siento es verdadero, es REAL. No quiero renunciar a este "amor", talvez sea egoísta pero LA QUIERO a mi lado. Creo que ha llegado el momento de dejar de lloriquear y empezar a actuar, en esta ocasión dejare a un lado las dudas y miedos arriesgando TODO._

-Estas en lo cierto me he dejado dominar por completo por esto que siento y te agradezco que me lo hayas hecho ver. Me descontrole porque JAMAS había amado a alguien de esta manera y mucho menos en tan corto tiempo- le decía mirándola fijamente y mostrando decisión en mi voz- y respondiendo a tu pregunta _SI VALE LA PENA,_ ya que gracias a Maki-chan he logrado darme cuenta de hasta donde soy capaz de llegar por conseguir lo que AMO. Probablemente no estés de acuerdo con mi decisión pero voy a intentarlo una vez más, en esta ocasión será TODO o NADA. En esta última jugada "apostare sin ver"(6) y "pondré mi resto"(7) si **_gano_** sé que realmente estaré completa.

-¿Y qué pasa si pierdes?- me preguntaba con preocupación la ojiturquesa.

-Hare lo que todo buen jugador de **póker** debe hacer- le decía con una pequeña sonrisa- Retirarme, esperar un tiempo para volver a jugar y después probar suerte. Aunque para ser sincera estoy "aterrada" acepte ir a un sitio donde tengo todo en contra pero ya es tarde para retractarse.

-¿Qué hiciste Nicocchi?- soltaba con preocupación y molestia la pelimorada.

-Jajaja, recuerdas cuando dijiste que suelo contestar de manera **impulsiva** pues- después de soltar una risa nerviosa respondí - hoy en la tarde tuve la "visita" de una persona en el restaurante y después de escuchar un par de idioteces que me molestaron acepte una apuesta de la cual "talvez" me arrepienta. Pero qué te parece si cenamos y te cuento vale.

-De acuerdo, ey ey ey…zassss- en el momento que me aproxime para tomar las cosas y comenzar a cocinar Nozomi me dio un manotazo- creí haber dicho que yo me encargaría ¿no? Así que mejor ve a recostarte.

-Auch y de verdad era necesario ese manazo. Eres una salvaje Nozomi. Pero de acuerdo me caerá bien- finalizaba partiendo hacia mi cuarto.

 **[Jueves por la noche en "µ's"]**

Luego de ese horrible inicio de semana el resto de los días transcurrieron rápidos y sin contratiempos. En el restaurante todo iba de maravilla, Eugenio quedo complacido con la incorporación de Rin al equipo ya que esta conocía a la perfección varias recetas y hacia más ágil la entrega de las ordenes. Los chicos estaban encantados con la presencia de la pelinaranja, en especial Takeshi, ya que este se la pasaba rondándola todo el tiempo y debido a esto Maya se la había pasado de mal humor toda la semana.

Eugenio por otro lado estaba cada vez de mejor humor signo de que las cosas en casa estaban avanzando favorablemente y por ello el ambiente en "Fortune" era cálido y acogedor, además de que en estos días se habían adquirido un par de equipos nuevos que nos facilitaban el trabajo en la cocina.

En cuanto a mí, después de platicar con Nozomi sobre mi encuentro con el padre de Maki, me decidí a centrarme primeramente en mi primera presentación estelar en "µ's" ya que aunque anteriormente había cantado en este lugar siempre era en una de las salas pequeñas llamada "Calíope"(8) donde únicamente me permitían cantar como máximo 2 canciones. Y en esta ocasión presentaría un show completo nada más y nada menos que en el salón "Polimnia"(9), donde se encontraba la pista principal, cosa que era grandiosa porque desde que entre de aspirante a este lugar ese había sido mi meta y ahora finalmente se me presentaba ante las narices.

 **Toc, toc, toc**

-Nico tienes media hora para prepararte ya fue anunciada tu presentación y los músicos están casi listos- me decía cierta peliazul asomándose por la puerta de mi futuro camerino.

-Gracias Umi, oye ¿Cuánta gente hay afuera?- le decía dejando salir mis nervios.

-Está lleno y todavía sigue llegando gente- me decía como la cosa más normal del mundo- tranquila Nico lo harás bien, hemos trabajado en tus notas altas y los arreglos de las canciones quedaron fabulosos.

-Si lo sé de verdad muchas gracias por todo, sino fuera por ti no hubiera podido estar lista en tan poco tiempo. Eres como un ángel Sonoda Umi- después de escuchar sus tranquilizadoras palabras no pude evitar darle un abrazo.

-Un an… ange… ¿ángel?- articulaba con trabajos Umi con el rostro por completo rojo- DE NINGUNA MANERA ESO ES DEMASIADO VERGONZOSO. Ade- además solo lo hice porque Kotori me lo pidió.

-Lo siento no quise avergonzarte y sé que fue por Kotori-chan pero aun así fuiste de gran ayuda- le decía después de soltarla.

-Descuida les encantaras. Además gracias al vestuario que te eligió Kotori, te echaras todas las miradas encima- me decía admirando mi vestuario que consistía en un vestido corto (arriba de la rodilla) strapless de tafeta** con fajilla de chifón rosa pastel y bordado en diagonal. Además de una gargantilla de fantasía (propiedad de Kotori) color plata y unas zapatos de tacón de aguja del 9 del mismo color que la fajilla- Ah se me olvidaba hay alguien que quiere verte.

-Oh no Umi, si es Honoka por favor ahora no- le decía con cara de súplica, borrando la pequeña sonrisa que me dedicaba y haciéndome acreedora de una mirada molesta de su parte.

-Ósea que después de todo lo que paso no piensas darle la cara- me decía con ironía.

-No es eso sé que le debo muchas explicaciones, pero aún no estoy lista para enfrentarla- le decía con toda la calma intentando que entendiera mis motivos- Honoka y yo tenemos mucho que hablar pero todavía no es tiempo, ella está demasiado dolida y molesta y en cuanto a mi soy un desastre. Si nos encontramos ahora terminaremos haciéndonos daño.

-Lo que dices es bastante lógico- me decía suavizando su actitud- pero fue injusto que la hirieras de esa forma- decía cabizbaja con un rastro de molestia para terminar susurrante- _aunque Honoka tampoco fue del todo honesta._

-Pero en fin no es ella, son…- Umi se quedó a media frase ya que fue interrumpida por la entrada abrupta de mi mejor amiga.

-¡Nicocchi! Esto está a reventar así que tienes que hacerlo _ESPECTACULAR_ ¿entiendes?- soltaba con completa emoción- Wooow, Vaya sí que te esmeraste estas _HERMOSA._

-Nozomi tiene razón cariño luces _HERMOSA,_ si tu padre viviera y te mirara en este momento lloraría al ver a su _niñita_ convertida en toda una **mujer** \- me decía mi madre acercándose lentamente hacia mí.

-Gracias mama no sabes cuánto aprecio que estés a mi lado en este momento- le respondía a mi madre dejando que me estrechara entre sus brazos.

-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo- decía mi madre estrechándome en contra suyo.

-Claro cómo perderse la presentación de la _MARAVILLOSA_ Yazawa Nico- decía con voz cantarina Nozomi quien estaba abrazada a mi espalda- "cheff" de día y "idol" de noche, no cabe duda que eres todo un estuche de monerías Nicocchi.

-Y lo mejor de todo es que es mi hija- decía con orgullo mi madre.

-Y mi mejor amiga- secundaba sus locuras la pelimorada.

Comenzamos a reír las tres a la par hasta que un leve carraspeo nos sacó de nuestro mundo.

-No quisiera interrumpir tan lindo momento, pero tienes 5 minutos Nico- hablaba la peliazul observando su reloj.

-Oh por dios ya tan pronto- decía al borde del pánico.

-Oye tu naciste para vivir este momento, así que fuera dudas y da todo de ti como siempre, ok- me daba ánimos mi madre.

-Nicocchi te conozco y sé que lo harás increíble- me decía igualmente mi mejor amiga- ahora debemos irnos, así que salga ahí y ACABA CON ELLOS.

-Suerte amor, ups- decía mi madre para después poner su mano y sellar sus labios por un momento- perdón se me salió pero creo que en estos casos lo mejor sería decirte "rómpete una pierna".(10)

-Bien Nico te daré un par de minutos más para que te relajes. No te preocupes cualquier cosa yo estaré al pendiente para apoyarte después de todo es mi trabajo- me decía de manera seca Umi a lo cual solo asentí.

Después de que la puerta se cerró y todo mundo estuvo fuera me volví al espejo para checar los últimos detalles de mi imagen desde mi cabello que estaba atado en una trenza que caía sobre mi hombro izquierdo hasta mi ligero maquillaje que consistía en sombra blanca plateada difuminada y brillo rosa pastel.

-Muy bien es hora deséame suerte Maki-chan- decía depositando un pequeño beso sobre un anillo de oro blanco con forma de corazón (en la parte superior) y adornado con una hermosa piedra de "Padparadscha"(11), el cual fue el último regalo que me dio mi pelirroja.

 **[Inicio del show]**

Escuche el final de la canción de cierre de K-ON y después de unos minutos de aplausos y gritos de emoción por parte de la gente, el escenario se ilumino de nuevo dando paso a mi entrada. Antes de salir respire profundamente y coloque en mi rostro una de mis amplias y características sonrisas para después caminar con paso seguro al frente del escenario donde la luz por fin se hacía un poco más tenue permitiendo que mis ojos se adaptaran a ella. El lugar estaba lleno y _MI META_ era lograr que permaneciera así.

-Hola buenas noches a todos gracias por venir a "µ's" y sobre todo gracias por tomarse el tiempo de escucharme. Algunos de ustedes ya me conocen ya que desde hace un tiempo cada jueves doy una pequeña presentación en la sala Calíope así que ya me han escuchado cantar canciones "propias" o bien _covers._ En cuanto al resto que no sabe quién soy me presentare, mi nombre es Yazawa Nico, tengo 22 años y soy estudiante de la carrera de gastronomía en una de las mejores universidades de Akibahara, además trabajo como "cheff segundo" en el centro en el restaurante conocido como _"Fortune"_ \- decía todo esto con la voz más linda y decidida de la que era capaz además de que no había parado de sonreír desde que salí al escenario.

Se podían escuchar un par de murmullos de la gente, muchos de los clientes me miraban con extrañeza, otros con curiosidad y algunos con aburrimiento.

 _Maldición esto es más difícil de lo que imagine que… esperen porque se van si aún no he comenzado a cantar, vamos ni siquiera me darán una oportunidad. ¡Piensa Nico has algo no dejes que se vayan!_

-Oigan haber levante la mano aquel que ha deseado algo con TODAS sus fuerzas o mejor aún quien no ha deseado tener a ese "alguien" especial- hacia esta pregunta de manera familiar causando confusión entre el público y que aquellos que se retiraban se frenaran- me refiero a cuando conoces a una persona que a pesar de solo haberla visto un par de ocasiones provoca que tu corazón estalle y tu cabeza se revuelva tanto al punto que sientes… sientes como si un huracán estuviera dentro de ella.

Empecé a hablar de manera apasionada mientras que mis movimientos evolucionaban de suaves y delicados a fuertes y decididos.

-Vamos no sean tímidos pueden confiar en Nico nii porque ella les guardara "el secreto"- decía esto con un coqueto guiño haciendo que poco a poco algunos comenzaran a levantar la mano- Bueno ya estando en confianza levante la mano aquel que se siente _sumamente estúpido_ por experimentar este tipo de cosas por "alguien" con quien solo ha hablado una vez o a cruzado una mirada o peor aun por una persona que sabes que es inalcanzable. 

Al mencionar aquello gran parte de la gente levanto su mano en respuesta incluida Maya, Nozomi, Kotori, Mio, Azuza, la miembro más pequeña del grupo K-ON e incluso mi Mamá.

 _¡¿EHH MAMÁ?! PERO QUE DEMONIOS, BUENO COMO SEA DESPUES HABLARE CON ELLA._

-Excelente creo que muchos han sentido lo mismo que yo por lo cual esta canción que viene les encantará ya que se sentirán identificados con ella, espero la disfruten y arrancamos con… _"WILD STARS"_ \- decía con una última sonrisa para respirar profundo y hacer la señal a la cabina para que comenzara a sonar la música.

 ** _Kakushite→ Hiraite→ Kakushite Mada kore wa koi ja nai no_**

 ** _(Esconde →Abre →Esconde esto aún no es amor)_**

 ** _Hiraite→ Kakushite→ Hiraite Kakugo kimete oikakete_**

 ** _(Abre→ Esconde →Abre me prepararé con determinación y te perseguir)_**

 ** _Hajimaritai…WILD STARS_**

 ** _Quiero empezar… Estrellas Salvajes)_**

 ** _Kimagure na hikari de Anata wo mitsukeru yo_**

 ** _(Con una caprichosa luz te encontrare)_**

 ** _Shigeki ni sarawarete shimae Konna yoru wa_**

 ** _(Déjate arrastrar por la estimulación de una noche como esta)_**

 ** _Taikutsu wo kakaeta Boku no mune wo yurasu_**

 ** _(El sufrimiento del aburrimiento sacude mi pecho)_**

 ** _Totsuzen no arashi wa atsui yasei no kaze datta_**

 ** _(La repentina tormenta era un apasionado y salvaje viento)._**

 ** _Deau tame no basho wo Zutto zutto sagashiteta_**

 ** _(El lugar de nuestro encuentro lo he estado buscando por siempre)_**

 ** _Koko ni kimi to watashi kita yo_**

 ** _(Aquí tú y yo hemos estado)_**

 ** _Ima kara futari Ima kara Kagayaku yo_**

 ** _(Desde ahora las dos desde ahora brillaremos)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Luego de que termino mi primer "gran" concierto la gente estaba tan prendida y feliz que no dejaban de aplaudir e incluso podía escuchar su emoción y comentarios positivos atrás del escenario. Era _FABULOSO_ lo mejor que me había pasado hasta ahora, había esperado tanto por esto y por fin lo obtenía de hecho había tardado 20 minutos más del tiempo programado por Mio.

Mi madre estaba tan conmovida que había derramado un par de lágrimas al verme parada sobre ese escenario. Nozomi no dejaba de sonreírme y de lanzar de vez en cuando un par de chiflidos, Maya quien había sido mi invitada especial ese día, me alcanzo en el camerino una vez terminado el show y no paraba de felicitarme y decirme lo linda que me veía.

Todo en esa noche había sido perfecto salvo por un pequeño percance con un tipo después del show pero nada grave, así que decidí quedarme un poco más para poder festejar con Kotori y agradecerle a Mío.

-Felicidades Nico-chan, estuviste INCREÍBLE- me decía una peligris mientras se abrazaba a mí.

-Gracias Kotori-chan pero aún no me lo creo- decía correspondiendo a su abrazo- mira sigo temblando, Jaja.

-Es verdad Nico-chan estuviste bastante bien, aunque todavía te falta mucho para ser tan COOL como yo- se unía a la conversación una chica de cabellera castaña oscura dirigiéndose a mí con un tono sumamente familiar a pesar de solo habernos tratado un par de ocasiones.

-Se dice "cool" la chica que después de tantos años en la música continúa tropezándose con el cable de su guitarra. Creo que esa sería la última palabra que te definiría Yui- respondía al comentario anterior una alta y madura pelinegra- además por sino fuera suficiente en ocasiones recurres a Azuza para que afine tu instrumento.

-a jajaja Mio-chan no era necesario que dijeras eso- decía avergonzada la castaña para después hacer un puchero y ponerse a jugar con sus dedos.

-Bien Nico, tu presentación fue mejor de lo que imaginé para ser sincera tenía un poco de duda, pero Kotori me aseguró que podías con ello- me decía con una pequeña sonrisa la dueña de "µ's" para después cambiar su expresión a una de ligera molestia- como sea el caso es que… cof, cof, cof ajam. ¿Kotori te importaría?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa Mio-chan?- expresaba con duda la ojimiel.

Lo cierto es que al principio no lo entendí tampoco pero después de unos minutos de tener la mirada persistente de Mio entorno nuestro, me percaté de que se refería a la unión que compartíamos mi amiga y yo ya que desde que me felicitó no me había liberado de su abrazo. Así que sin más levante mis manos y le indique a Kotori que me soltara, pero esta seguía sin entender.

-Kotori-chan quítate- susurraba ligeramente apenada mientras intentaba zafar sus brazos de mi cuello.

-Mouu ¿Por qué?- decía Kotori con un puchero.

-AAH, tú ven acá- le decía Mio a su novia rodeando su cintura y jalándola hacia ella.

Ante aquella decidida y veloz acción las mejillas de Kotori se colorearon de rojo para después envolver la cintura de su amada y susurrarle "algo" al oído que provocó una mirada encendida y un breve _AL RATO_ por parte de la pelinegra.

-Bueno como te decía Nico tu presentación es justo lo que necesitábamos en "µ's", es como decirlo algo fresco y original. Cuando inaugure este lugar mi idea era convertirlo en un sitio no solo de diversión sino también en un espacio donde la gente pudiese mostrar su talento y pasión- me decía Mio con tono serio y apasionado- En el momento que pisaste el escenario lo volviste TUYO, a mí me hubiera encantado tener la mitad de tu seguridad en mi primer concierto.

-Claro así talvez no le hubieras mostrado tus bragas al auditorio completo- decía de manera burlona la baterista de cabello castaño claro.

-Un segundo Nico, ahora vuelvo cariño- Mio soltó a Kotori y se dirigió hacia Tainaka-san.

-Estoy hablando de algo serio y tu sales con tus estupideces Ritsu- acto seguido propinó un golpe a la cabeza de la susodicha haciendo que esta se inclinara con fuerza hacia abajo para finalmente derramar el trago que traía en la mano.

-¡Auch auch duele! Además derramaste mi trago eres una _SALVAJE_ Mio- decía sobándose la agredida para después levantarse de un brinco y correr a refugiarse detrás de una chica de cejas anchas.

-Dejando de lado esa molesta interrupción- decía con un leve sonrojo la pelinegra volviendo a la posición de antes- Quiero ofrecerte un lugar permanente en "µ 's" aunque claro esto conllevaría aun mayor esfuerzo de tu parte y…

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE ACEPTO!- sin dejar que continuara me abalancé sobre mi nueva jefa provocando que su sonrojo inicial aumentará ya que junto con Kotori terminamos haciendo un sándwich de Mio- Te juro que no te arrepentirás por darme esta oportunidad.

-Aahh s-si…- luchaba por articular palabra mi sempai.

-¿Nico-chan crees que podrías soltar a Mio-chan? Es que su rostro esta tan rojo que temo que explote- me decía Kotori-chan, a lo que sin duda obedecí- creo que fue demasiado para ella el tenernos a las dos tan cerca.

Dejaba escapar una risa mi peligris amiga para después pasar su mano por enfrente del rostro de su novia la cual continuaba roja y parecía estar en shock.

-De verdad gracias por esta oportunidad Mio-chan, aunque a partir de ahora necesitare ayuda no solo en vestuario sino también en cuanto a música y arreglos- decía algo preocupada.

-Por el vestuario no hay problema Nico-chan yo me encargo- respondía con una gran sonrisa la barwoman- y si se trata de arreglos estoy segura que Umi-chan te ayudara.

-Cierto Sonoda-san, pero ¿dónde está?- preguntaba por la peliazul a la cual no había visto desde que fue a avisarme que me preparara.

-Bueno Umi-chan no está aquí por el momento pero tranquila yo me encargo de convencerla- me decía decidida la ojimiel- Ahora lo de la música será más difícil a menos que ¿Mio-chan?

-Si lo que necesitas es ayuda con la música supongo que yo puedo encargarme- decía hablando por primera vez la chica rubia de cejas pobladas mientras se acercaba a mí con una sonrisa- pero si tienes a alguien más en mente…

-¡No! Me encantaría tener tu ayuda Kotobuki-san, tu música es lo más hermoso que tiene K-ON- le decía con un brillo en los ojos ya que la admira demasiado.

-Con que "su música" es lo más hermoso de K-ON, eh- decía volviendo en si Mio-chan quien me miro directamente levantando una ceja.

-Bue- bueno tus letras también son muy hermosas- contestaba ligeramente avergonzada.

-Solo las letras y música de K-ON te gustan Yazawa-san y yo que pensé que _NUESTRA ATRACCIÓN ERA MUTUA_ \- decía con fingida decepción Tainaka-san acercándose seductoramente a mí- pero podría perdonarte si me das un…

Me quede mirándola un par de segundos con fastidio hasta que Kotobuki-san intercepto el avance de la baterista cogiéndola de la oreja izquierda y jalándola hacia si.

-Lamento el comportamiento de mi novia Yazawa-san, pero a Ritsu-chan le gusta andar molestando a las chicas bonitas como tú- me decía con aparente calma la tecladista pero se podía notar su ligera molestia.

-Descuida ya estoy acostumbrada a las bromas de… Espera dijiste ¡¿novia?!- expresaba con completa sorpresa.

-Así es Nico sé que resulta increíble que alguien tan tierna y elegante como Mugi sea "novia" de Ritsu pero así es- decía aquello Mio terminando con mis dudas y encogiéndose de hombros.

-Hey no tiene que resultar TAN "increíble". Además si vamos a eso yo debería decir lo mismo ya que es raro que alguien tan lindo como Kotori se fijara en ti, siendo una llorona y miedosa-le decía en tono irritado a la vocalista y dueña del bar.

-¡Quieres mantener tu bocota cerrada Ritsu!- le gritaba con furia la pelinegra a su mejor amiga.

-Oh será que por fin veremos a la verdadera Akiyama Mio, aquella que es SALVAJE Y TORPE- se burlaba la castaña de su amiga de la infancia provocando que esta enfureciera más y comenzara a corretearla.

-Tú… IDIOTA… cuando vas a madurar. ¡Ya deja de fregar!- decía entre jadeos la más alta mientras rodeaba la barra e intentaba atrapar a la chica de frente prominente.

-¿Madurar? Pues ni que fuera fruta, además oye… ¿que eso no es un balde de percebes?- cuando por fin Mio la tenía entre sus manos Tainaka-san dijo esta frase que provoco que la pelinegra perdiera el color de su rostro y diera un gran brinco quedando sobre la barra.

-Ustedes son tan… extrañas- expresaba aquello después de observar la escena.

-Yo creo que son divertidas de hecho me recuerdan a dos "personitas"- decía con una pequeña sonrisa Kotori yendo en auxilio de su novia- además tendrás que acostumbrarte Nico-chan ya que desde ahora estarás más tiempo por aquí.

-Mmm supongo que tienes razón- decía con un suspiro para después mirar la hora y alarmarme- Oh por dios es tardísimo y yo aún no decido que ponerme MALDICIÓN. Estoy comenzando a arrepentirme de aceptar asistir a esa "fiesta".

-¿Fiesta vas a continuar celebrando?- me preguntaba curiosa Kotori para después soltar a Mio y acercarse a mí.

-Ojala fuera eso pero no. Acepte ir a una "reunión" en casa de los Nisikino- soltaba en tono serio y pesado para después dejarme caer en un banco y cubrir mi rostro con mi mano.

-No te referirás a "esos" Nishikino ¿verdad?- decía con preocupación mi peligris amiga a lo cual solo asentí sin dejar mi posición- Oh Nico-chan que hiciste, acaso no eres consciente de lo que puede pasar si vas a ese lugar con esas personas.

-Lo sé Kotori-chan pero no me queda otra opción- la miraba con decisión pero lo cierto es que todo mi cuerpo temblaba por dentro.

-Perdón que me entrometa pero no pude evitar escucharlas por lo que veo Nico-chan tu asistirás al evento de Ryo Nishikino ¿no?- me preguntaba la rubia a lo cual asentí- Pues si es así solo bastara con un vestido de noche o bien con uno de cóctel.

-Ese no es el problema Mugi-chan, lo que pasa es que esa familia no tiene en gran estima a Nico-chan- decía temerosa la ojimiel- veras lo más probable es que ella no sea muy bien recibida sobretodo sino va con la vestimenta acorde a ese evento.

-Ya veo aún así no le veo mayor complicación. Mira Nico-chan a partir de ahora trabajaremos juntas y en un futuro espero que nos volvamos buenas amigas, así que desde hoy puedes contar conmigo- aquella chica tierna y elegante tomaba mi mano y me daba un leve apretón causando que mis mejillas se tornaran rojizas- Si lo que te preocupa es ir sola a aquel lugar, descuida mi hermano y yo también iremos así que puedes quedarte con nosotros y créeme que de esa forma nadie te molestará.

-Te lo agradezco Tsumugui-san pero lo más probable es que tengas mejores cosas que hacer que quedarte conmigo- respondí a su gesto con una sonrisa- no quisiera ser una molestia.

-Tonterías no lo eres y por favor deja el formalismo solo dime Mugi, ok- terminaba guiñándome un ojo.

-Uff de acuerdo ya tengo un problema menos ahora solo falta ¿Qué me pondré?- lanzaba un suspiro aliviada un poco por aquel apoyo inesperado por parte de la rubia.

-Tranquila porque para eso estoy yo, vengan síganme- se dirigía hacia ambas la peligris mientras tiraba de mi mano y nos dirigía por detrás del escenario.

Después de un rato de caminar por pasillos que ni sabía que existían en "µ's" llegamos a una puerta al lado de la bodega que nos llevaba a otra bodega solo que esta en vez de estar llena de botellas, mesas y sillas tenia cajas llenas de telas, ropa y accesorios.

-No sabía que esto existiera- expresaba admirando el desordenado lugar.

-No tenías por qué saberlo después de todo es mi lugar secreto. Bien Mugi-chan podrías contarnos todo lo que sabes acerca de esa fiesta necesito hacerme una idea para preparar a Nico-chan- preguntaba mi amiga para luego comenzar a sacar cosas y remover cajas.

-Mmm por lo que me dijeron será un evento de etiqueta de preferencia (12), la cita es a las 8 pm comenzando con una pequeña recepción con música, bebida y algunos aperitivos. Según mi hermano el motivo no es otro que presentar a la señorita Nishikino para que encuentre cuanto antes a un prometido- decía despreocupadamente esto la rubia causando un dolor en mi pecho y que se me revolviera el estómago.

-¿Nico-chan estas bien? Relájate y respira profundo- me sostenía la chica de voz aguda llevándome hasta una silla para que pudiera reposar.

-¿Qué pasa Kotori-chan, dije algo malo?- podía escuchar la voz de Mugi la cual parecía preocupada y muy lejana. En este momento lo único que tenía que hacer era concentrarme en volver a respirar.

Mi pecho dolía tanto y mis piernas se sentían tan débiles que sino fuera porque me encontraba sentada lo más seguro es que me hubiera desplomado.

 _Maldición porque me resulta tan difícil escucharlo, después de todo ese tipo me hizo ver sus planes. Quiere tenerme en su territorio para asustarme y hacerme ver que no estoy a la altura de su familia como él dice, pero pese a tener todo en contra no voy a permitirle humillarme._

-Descuida Mugi-chan no es tu culpa lo que pasa es que… veras Nishikino Maki fue novia de Nico-chan y ella todavía la ama- le decía a manera de susurro la ojimiel a la hija de los Kotobuki- Hace poco estuvieron a punto de reconciliarse pero pasaron algunas cosas.

-Oh ya veo- le contestaba de manera queda la rubia.

-Kotori-chan- la llame haciendo que ambas me miraran- necesito de tu ayuda, dentro de un par de horas iré a un sitio donde no pertenezco y donde tengo todo en contra. Talvez es torpe de mi parte ir aún sabiéndolo pero planeo arriesgarlo todo con tal de conseguir lo que AMO.

-Veo que ya tomaste tu decisión Nico-chan y te deseo que lo consigas- me decía envolviéndome cálidamente entre sus brazos para después separarse- Y claro que te ayudare voy a ser que te veas tan hermosa que la mitad de las chicas de esa fiesta te envidiaran.

-Si me permiten también me gustaría contribuir, todo esto suena tan _romántico y divertido_ \- decía Kotobuki lanzando un pequeño gritito de emoción.

Ante esto Kotori y yo solo nos miramos confundidas para después volver nuestra vista hacia Mugi y comenzar a reír. Resultaba difícil creer que aquella chica al frente nuestro fuera la hija de una de las familias más ricas e importantes de Japón y no se diga de Akihabara. Aquella rubia era tan sencilla y despreocupada.

-Excelente estoy segura que con su ayuda quedare espectacular- decía tomando la mano de cada una- Ahora llamare a Nozomi estoy segura de que le encantara participar.

Después de varios minutos de revolver cajas y buscar por todas partes logramos encontrar aquel vestido del que Kotori-chan nos habló, al parecer ese vestido llevaba años confeccionándolo y por fin hace un par de días lo termino. Según ella dijo tardo tanto no solo por el detalle del diseño sino porque le resultaba difícil avanzar en el ya que el vestido era solo una idea que rondaba en su cabeza y no había imaginado a nadie en especial que lo portara por lo cual amoldarlo resultaba complicado.

-¡Aquí esta! Solo tendrás que probártelo y yo lo arreglare para quede de acuerdo a tu cuerpo- decía sacando un vestido color rojo brillante de tela de raso- Listo Nozomi-chan ya lo encontramos.

-Finalmente lo hallaron que bueno ya llevábamos más de una hora buscándolo- decía la pelimorada acercándose mientras se sacudía el polvo- y bien cual… WOOW es precioso Kotori-chan tienes manos de ángel. No lo crees así Nicocchi, ¡hey Nicocchi!

-Es más que HERMOSO y la tela es fina y cara- decía con mirada soñadora pasando mis dedos por la suave tela- Te lo agradezco Kotori-chan pero no puedo aceptarlo es demasiado.

Soltaba aquel bellísimo atuendo y daba un par de pasos hacia atrás mientras volvía a colocar una de mis características sonrisas que decían "no pasa nada todo está bien".

-No te preocupes alquilare un vestido e iré con el- decía en tono despreocupado ganándome una mirada molesta de las 3 chicas restantes.

-De que DEMONIOS hablas Nicocchi este vestido es hermoso y perfecto, lucirá bien en ti- decía Nozomi cogiendo el vestido y aproximándolo a mí.

-Es verdad Nico-chan este vestido es ideal para ti la tira del cuello hará que tu busto se vea más prominente y el corte moldeara tu cadera- Kotori fruncía en ceño mientras me enumeraba las virtudes de su diseño.

-Que sucede Nico-chan porque no puedes aceptarlo. Kotori-chan te lo ofrece de corazón además- al decir esto la peligris asintió con fuerza con su cabeza- creí que habías dicho que arriesgarías todo por lo que amas y para hacerlo necesitas ir con completa confianza en ti misma. Mira he vivido toda mi vida rodeada por esa gente y créeme que si vas con otro vestido que no sea este te devoraran, pueden ser muy hirientes así que no les des motivos para que te miren por debajo de ellos.

Luego de sus palabras reflexione por unos segundos y supe que tenía razón de por si estaba en desventaja así que necesitaba ir con algo que causara algo de impacto para que se lo pensaran dos veces antes de atacarme.

-Ok te lo tomare prestado- me detuve al notar la negación de la menor.

-Por supuesto que no esté vestido es tuyo… sssh- cuando estuve por protestar me callo colocando un dedo sobre mis labios- recuerdas que dije que este vestido salió de una idea en mi mente y que tarde tanto porque no sabía para quien era. Pues ahora lo se Nico-chan este vestido lo hice para ti, mi subconsciente me avisaba que algún día conocería a alguien que necesitaría de el de hecho ahora que lo observo es extraño pero cada plisado, cada corte y cada caída va de acuerdo a tu cuerpo, a que es raro no.

-Eso a lo que yo llamo destino- interrumpía Nozomi colocándose en medio de ambas- A veces la vida nos llena la cabeza de ideas extrañas y confusas que no cobran sentido hasta que conocemos a la persona que nos ayuda a entenderlas.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Nozomi-chan, ahora que aceptaste será mejor que nos demos prisa son 7:30 de la mañana y aún queda fijar detalles como peinado, maquillaje y accesorios- decía la mayor de todas a lo cual asentimos y pusimos manos a la obra.

Terminamos cerca de las 10 y la primera en partir fue Mugi ya que tenía asuntos familiares que atender, enseguida de esta Nozomi y yo acordamos con Kotori para verla en nuestro departamento a eso de las 4:30 para comenzar con la operación "robo del tomatito-tsundere". Esto debido a que Nozomi comenzó a hacer bromas en torno al cabello y actitud de Maki a lo cual tanto Kotori como Mugi estuvieron de acuerdo.

 **8:55 pm [Puerta principal de la mansión Nishikino]**

-Oh por todos los cielos creo que me desmayare- decía respirando profundamente dejando que mis nervios me dominaran por última vez en la noche- Bien Nico ya estás aquí y no hay marcha atrás solo recuerda los consejos de las chicas.

 ** _Nico-chan yo te sugiero que llegues a las 9 así te ahorraras los saludos y presentaciones incomodas- sonaba la voz de Mugi-chan en mi cabeza._**

 **8:57 pm**

-Buenas noches señorita podría decirme su nombre- me decía un hombre de esmoquin en la puerta con una libreta en mano.

-¿Disculpa?- le decía confusa ya que realmente no había prestado atención a su pregunta por culpa de mis nervios.

-Lo- lo siento señorita pero tengo ordenes- me decía ligeramente sonrojado el hombre ya que tal vez pensó que me moleste- po-podría ser tan gentil de decirme su nombre.

-Oh seguro, Yazawa Nico- decía con una ligera sonrisa haciendo que la libreta del hombre de la entrada trastabillara un poco- según yo me esperaban.

-Si claro aquí esta, perdone la demora sea usted bienvenida, adelante- decía con un reverencia el sujeto por lo cual me quede un poco dudosa- ¿ocurre algo señorita?

-No, bueno la verdad sí. Vera es la primera ocasión que asisto a un evento aquí y realmente no sé a dónde dirigirme- decía con algo de pena a aquel hombre que me miro extrañado.

-O entiendo permítame- pensé que le indicaría a alguno de los meseros o valet parking que me mostrara el camino pero sin embargo le encargo su libreta a otro de los personales de la entrada y me ofreció su brazo- si me hace el favor.

Solo asentí levemente con la cabeza y tome su brazo, el comenzó a guiarme por el interior del enorme y lujoso lugar el cual era sumamente impresionante.

 _Así que aquí es donde creció Maki-chan es bastante lindo pero se siente frio y solo._

-Usted no es de aquí verdad señorita- decía mi guía sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Tan obvia soy- contestaba con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Así es su aura no es como la de ellos, es como decirlo más pura. Además de que su sonrisa es sincera y no una máscara- continuaba mirándome de reojo- aquí espere, me da su abrigo.

-¿Qué? A claro- nos detuvimos frente a una ventanilla donde se encontraba un joven recibiendo los abrigos- aquí tienes, oye- decía aún sosteniendo mi blazer de fur color bronce- podrías ponerlo a la mano por si necesito salir aprisa.

El chico me miro confundido hasta que mi acompañante le hizo la indicación de que lo pusiera hasta enfrente.

-Muy bien hemos llegado es pasando esta puerta- finalmente llegamos frente a una enorme puerta de roble donde se escuchaba una orquesta acompañada de risas y conversaciones animadas- animo señorita usted ha llegado muy lejos, no es momento de dudar.

-Si… gra- gracias…- decía mirando a los ojos avellana de aquel hombre.

-Ren mi nombre es Ren- respondía con una sonrisa paternal.

-Gracias por tu ayuda Ren y tienes razón no es momento de dudar- le decía con una autentica sonrisa para después respirar profundamente- Adelante.

Ren retrocedió dándome una última reverencia y seguido de esto los dos hombres que se encontraban al costado de la puerta deslizaron la enorme estructura permitiéndome entrar. En el momento que se escuchó el tenue chirrido de la puerta las miradas de todos los presentes se dirigieron hacia mi persona provocando que me intimidara por un segundo hasta que recordé el segundo consejo.

 ** _Cuando atravieses esa puerta Nicocchi todas las miradas se posaran sobre ti, podrás notar algunos pares de ojos mirándote con extrañeza, otros con confusión, otros tantos con celos, algunos orbes familiares y sobretodo un par de fríos y negros ojos mirándote despectivos y con burla. Ante esto no dudes, sostenle la mirada por un par de segundos y después desvíala mostrándole una media sonrisa y comienza a caminar con decisión._**

Nozomi había acertado a la perfección, en el momento en que entre Ryo me miro sorprendido al principio para después volver a aquella mirada intimidante y vacía. Cada vez que miraba a los ojos de ese hombre un escalofrió recorría mi cuerpo ya que se veía tan carente de emociones y de alma, sin embargo no flaquee, le resistí la mirada y después me encamine con paso seguro hacia un costado del gran salón donde me dirijo a un mesero y cogí de su charola una copa de vino burbujeante.

Cogí la copa y le di un corto sorbo a manera que solo mis labios se humedecieran en aquella bebida después solo me quede parada de manera elegante aguardando el siguiente movimiento el cual consistía en aguardar a la llegada de Mugi y por mientras solo me quedaría ahí dejando que todos pasaran su vista sobre mi vestuario.

Portaba un vestido de noche largo con cintura imperio (o bien corte imperio es lo mismo) que se pegaba levemente a mi cuerpo entallando mis caderas, la parte de la espalda era por completo cerrada mientras la superior de enfrente terminaba en cuello halter el cual lograba que mi escaso pecho luciera más prominente. La caída del vestido tenía pequeños plisados que hacían que este formara pequeñas ondas al momento de caer.(13) El color como ya lo había dicho era rollo brillante por lo que mis accesorios eran plateados, empezando por mis zapatillas de tacón de aguja de 8 cm, una cartera de mano de satín rojo escarlata con pedrería (préstamo de Mugi), un brazalete y aretes en forma de espiral de oro blanco (propiedad de Nozomi) y una peineta de flores de cristal (propiedad de Kotori).

Mi cabello estaba recogido con una trenza francesa que cruzaba por detrás de mi cabeza en forma de diadema que terminaba sujetando el resto de mi cabello por la parte baja de este haciendo que lo demás quedara en forma de rizos y adornado con la peineta, lo único que estaba suelto eran dos pequeños mechones de cabello que reposaban a cada lado de mi frente. Mi maquillaje era tenue solo un poco de base, delineador de ojos y sombra difuminada color negro grisáceo además de labios color carne y uñas francesas.

 _Rayos que demonios pasa con los hombres parecen PERROS. Al menos disimulen un poco quieren. Assh Mugi-chan donde te metes._

 **9:35 pm**

-No sé si felicitarte por tu valor o regañarte por ser tan _ESTUPIDA_ \- escuchaba a mi espalda una voz familiar.

-Claro que soy yo o que esperabas Nico. Que Maki al verte se arrojara directamente a tus brazos sin importarle lo más mínimo que todas estas personas estén aquí y sobre todo sus padres- decía respondiendo leyéndome la mente con fingida sonrisa para después dar un trago a su copa- Aún estas a tiempo vamos te acompaño afuera.

Seguido de esto tomo mi brazo y empiezo a tirar de mi a lo cual me resistí a los dos pasos liberándome con furia. Espere que se volviera hacia mí para enfrentarla, pero me di cuenta que ahora las miradas se tornaron preocupadas así que dulcifique mi rostro y sonreí.

-Lo siento Eri pero yo no saldré de aquí a menos que Maki venga conmigo- decía en tono dulce y amistoso- puedes hacer lo que gustes pero no me iré hasta que hable con ella y la convenza de huir conmigo.

-¡¿Qué?! Estas loca es eso verdad, perdiste la razón y por eso dices esas tonterías- me respondía mirándome incrédula- Nico debes salir de aquí, no vas a hablar con Maki a la pobre casi le da un infarto al verte cruzar esa puerta.

-Pues lo siento pero es hora de que Maki-chan madure y comience a hacerse responsable de su vida. Ya basta de que dependa de lo que le ordenen sus padres- le decía en tono serio sin perder aquella pose tranquila para que pareciera solo una conversación normal entre ambas.

-Tienes razón y estoy de acuerdo en que Maki debe madurar pero esta no es la manera de…- Eri había bajado su tono de voz para intentar que desistiera de mi plan pero afortunadamente apareció a quien esperaba.

-Hola Nico-chan sí que eres puntual- se acercaba a mi Mugi saludándome con un abrazo.

-Oh Mugi-chan pensé que ya me habías olvidado- decía al separarme de su abrazo y admirando su bello vestido de noche color azul petróleo- Te ves hermosa.

-Tonterías no tanto como tú. Sí que se lucieron Kotori-chan y Nozomi-chan- decía dedicándome una mirada- Estaba por acercarme pero Ayase-san se me adelanto.

-Buenas noches Kotobuki-san es un gusto verte- le respondía con cortesía la rusa a Mugi.

-Buenas noches Ayase-san ese vestido te queda increíble combina a la perfección con tus ojos- decía admirando a la rubia menor y lo cierto es que tenía razón, Eri parecía modelo de revista con ese vestido azul celeste- Ahora si nos disculpas quisiera que Nico-chan conozca a mi hermano.

-No espera- decía precipitada la ojiazul tomando el brazo de la rubia mayor para enseguida liberarlo- mil disculpas no fue mi intención, pero no creo que sea buena idea.

Mientras ambas rubias intercambiaban miradas yo dirigí mi vista hacia el rincón del gran salón donde se encontraban un par de rubios bastante altos, uno de ellos de ojos azules y cabello amarillo paja, el otro un poco más bajo de cabello igualmente rubio ligeramente más oscuro que el de Mugi y ojos azul-grisáceo, lo que más capturaba mi atención de aquel grupo era la hermosa chica de cabello rojo, ojos violetas y que lucía un vestido morado de strapless corazón con un plisado que subía hasta su costado derecho el cual era adornado por una flor plateada, sin duda ese vestido le sentaba de maravilla.

 _Ahí está Maki-chan luce tan guapa y elegante en definitiva cualquier cosa que use le queda increíblemente bien. ¡Voltea! ¡Mírame qué esperas!_

Y como si con mi mente la hubiera llamado levantó la mirada posando esos bellísimos ojos ligeramente rasgados en mis excitados orbes carmín. Nos miramos intensamente por un par de segundos provocando que una leve sonrisa se formara en nuestros labios, finalmente empezamos a caminar de nueva cuenta acercándonos cada vez más a ellos.

-Kousuke-san mira te presento a Nico-chan, ella es la amiga de la que te hable- decía de manera alegre Mugi-chan a su hermano.

-¿Así que ella es la chica?- decía carente de expresión el chico dedicándome una fugaz mirada.

-Mucho gusto Yazawa Nico- le decía nerviosa haciendo una leve inclinación.

El rubio continuó con aquella extraña actitud hasta después de recibir un discreto pellizco en el glúteo (el cual corrió a cargo de su hermana menor) provocando que su actuar fuese amable y atento.

-Es un placer Yazawa-san, mi nombre es Kotobuki Kousuke como ya sabrás soy el hermano mayor de Tsumugui- decía sonriéndome por primera vez para después señalar a cada uno de sus acompañantes- Supongo que no los conoces así que te los presentare. Él es Ayase Alexander- apuntaba primeramente al rubio más alto el cual solo inclinó muy levemente su cabeza a manera de saludo- y ella su hermana Erichika- ahora era el turno de la mejor amiga de Maki-chan- Y por último pero no por eso menos importante, esta nuestra anfitriona Nishikino Maki.

Por fin tocaba el turno de mi pelirroja la cual al escuchar su nombre dio un leve brinco para después mirarme y apartar su vista de manera rápida.

-Es un gusto conocerla Yazawa-san espero que la esté pasando bien- decía avergonzada haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

 _Vaya supongo que fue demasiado esperar que aceptará que nos conocemos._

-El gusto es mío señorita Nishikino si me permite quisiera decirle que tiene una casa preciosa- le decía con formalidad manteniendo una pose serena para ocultar mi ligera molestia.

-¡Kousuke!

-¡Maki!

Se escuchaban dos voces gruesas pertenecientes a dos hombres de mediana edad, uno de estos castaño claro y bonachón mientras que el otro era hosco de cabellera color plata. Ambos sujetos se posicionaron al lado de sus respectivos hijos colocando uno de sus brazos "protectoramente" sobre los hombros de cada uno.

-Kousuke le hablaba a mi amigo Ryo sobre el gran bailarín que eres- decía de manera risueña el castaño dándole palmaditas a su primogénito- porque no invitas a Maki-chan a bailar y así le callas la boca a este escéptico hombre.

-Nada de eso Take-san yo no cuestiono las capacidades de tú muchacho. Solo te decía que mi hija a tomado clases desde los tres años así que es excelente en la pista- aquel sujeto hablaba con una gran sonrisa mientras rodeaba a Maki de la manera más paternal posible.

 _GRANDÍSIMO HIPÓCRITA. SI LA GENTE SUPIERA LO FARSANTE QUE ES…_

 _Y Maki-chan gran ¿bailarina? JAA pero si tiene dos pies izquierdos._

-Pero que esperas muchacho muéstrales- le hablaba el señor Kotobuki a su hijo dándole un empujoncito.

-Adelante Maki- decía el ojinegro empujando a la pelirroja y provocando que me hirviera la sangre.

-Pido disculpas pero esta pieza ya se la había prometido a Yazawa-san- decía excusándose pero lo cierto es que intentaba ocultar su enfado ya que sus manos se cerraron en puños- Vamos Yazawa.

 **10:40 pm**

Aquel joven se inclinó ante mí ofreciéndome su mano, por un momento dude en aceptar pero lo cierto es que moría de ganas de ver la cara de Ryo Nishikino al verme partir a la pista con su prospecto a "yerno". Cogí la mano del rubio, no sin antes dejarle mi cartera a Mugi, y posteriormente partí con el hacia la pista donde se encontraban las otras parejas. En el momento que comenzamos a danzar las miradas se dirigieron a nosotros ya que realmente el hijo mayor de los Kotobuki bailaba a la perfección facilitándome los movimientos y dejando que mi figura se luciera en aquella pista.

Mi mirada instintivamente buscaba a Maki la cual seguía en la misma posición que al principio solo que esta vez su expresión era más fácil de leer ya que fruncía levemente el ceño mientras hacia un ligero puchero que hacía que se viera de lo más tierna. _Mi vida esta celosa._

De un momento a otro desapareció de mi vista y después de dar una vuelta pude observar a lo lejos como se retiraba en compañía de su padre. _¿Adónde irán?_

-Te ofrezco disculpas por arrastrarte a _"esto"_ Yazawa-san- mencionaba mi pareja de baile captando mi atención- es solo que me irrita que mi padre me use como moneda de cambio.

El rostro del rubio permanecía serio, pero sus ojos azul-grisáceo se veían llorosos. Al verlo no pude evitar que mi corazón se encogiera ya que resultaba difícil creer que un chico tan atractivo y que parece tenerlo _TODO_ en la vida en este momento pudiera verse tan desesperado e indefenso.

-No tienes que disculparte me alegra que me invitaras a bailar. Además evitaste una gran tragedia al sacarme de ese lugar porque sino iba a terminar saltándole al cuello a "ese" hombre- le respondía con sinceridad ganándome una mirada de "¿Por qué?" por parte del rubio- supongo que notaste el desprecio con el que me mira. Sólo te diré que no soy una de sus personas favoritas.

-No me extraña, ya que si tu apellido no viene acompañado de muchos ceros no puedes aspirar a "simpatizarle"- decía el sincero chico- Ahora dime Yazawa-san que hace "alguien como tú" en este sitio y sobre todo con un vestido tan fino y elegante.

-Creí que por ser hermano de Mugi-chan valdría la pena conocerte, pero me equivoque- decía deteniéndome de golpe y apartándome de él- no eres más que otro niño _rico_ y _mimado._

Le di la espalda a aquel sujeto y comencé a caminar por uno de los pasillos al costado del salón, el mismo pasillo donde minutos antes Maki-chan y Ryo desaparecieron de mi vista. Al pasar por el lugar donde estábamos inicialmente note que Mugi ya no se encontraba pero en un esquinero se encontraba reposando "mi" cartera así que sin duda la tome antes de seguir con mi camino. Había avanzado apenas un par de pasos cuando un agarre en mi muñeca me retuvo para después comenzar a tirar en la dirección contraria.

Volví mi vista hacia atrás encontrándome nuevamente con aquel par de ojos azul-grisáceo tan peculiares. Por alguna extra razón aquel chico me había seguido y no solo eso sino que también me arrastraba hasta la terraza donde pudiéramos estar solos.

-¡Oye que demonios! SUELTAME PERVERTIDO- decía haciendo uso de todas mis fuerzas para librarme de su agarre, pero como siempre TODOS eran más fuertes que yo.

 _MALDICIÓN TENGO QUE EMPEZAR A IR AL GIMNASIO._

-Cierra la boca quieres, no pienso hacerte nada- lo mire incrédula por un segundo a lo cual respondió- Haber IDIOTA ni siquiera me interesan las chicas- ahora lo miraba sorprendida- Qui- quie… quiero decir no me interesan las chicas como tú.

El hermano mayor de Mugi estaba rojo hasta las orejas mientras que su vista estaba clavada al piso y jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos. Era algo tan extraño y me causaba tanta curiosidad pero no podía permitirme perder más tiempo, era hora de buscar a mi _tsundere_ y convencerla de fugarse conmigo.

-Me dirás para que me trajiste aquí o solo te quedarás ahí parado como _bobo_ \- le decía mostrando mi impaciencia.

-Pero que grosera todavía de que vengo a excusarme me tratas así- decía cruzándose de brazos mientras desviaba su cabeza en un gesto ofendido.

 _Ah este chico es más dramático que una niñita de 3 años consentida._

-Bien Kotobuki-san dime que se te ofrece- expresaba en tono amable sin embargo no pude evitar que una vena se saltara de mi frente producto de la exasperación.

-Solo quería decirte que me mal interpretaste aquello no lo dije como ofensa, es solo que se nota que no perteneces aquí- con cada palabra que salía de su boca lograba que mi enojo se incrementara- de nuevo es sin mala intención… so- solo quiero decir que no eres como nosotros.

Ante su último comentario me cruce de brazos recargándome en el balcón de aquel sitio para enseguida mirarlo con completa molestia. El joven en respuesta solo comenzó a manotear intentando articular palabra pero lo único que salía de sus labios eran pequeñas sílabas sin significado alguno. Después de un rato se percató de su ridícula actitud así que en respuesta se aclaró la garganta y desvío la cabeza de una manera muy poco varonil.

-Pfff jaja sí que eres todo un caso ¡eh!- decía riendo a la vez- Aunque seas un entrometido me caes bien Kousuke-san. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta solo puedo decirte que me decidí a venir por algo que deseo.

 _Esperó que con esto le baste ya que no lo conozco lo suficiente como para contarle mis verdaderos motivos._

-Ya veo, realmente debes _"desear"_ aquello por lo que viniste. Tienes convicción y agallas, eso me agrada Nico-san ojala consigas salir victoriosa de esta- me dedico una corta sonrisa para después ponerse pensativo- mmm volviendo al tema de tu… vestido realmente te queda bien. Además sino me equivoco es confeccionado a mano ¿no?

Al decir esto acorto la distancia entre ambos y dirigió su mano hacia el cuello de mi vestido acercándose de a poco para inspeccionar de cerca aquella tela. Su mirada y cercanía eran extrañas pero no incomodas ya que al parecer la atención del rubio estaba dirigida por completo a la prenda que portaba. Después de algunos minutos de hacer lo mismo al fin levanto la vista y me miro a los ojos.

-Es un trabajo muy detallado y fino, ¿tú lo hiciste?- me decía serio.

-No en realidad fue un regalo de mi amiga Kotori-chan, yo no planeaba aceptarlo pero ella insistió. Al parecer dice que cuando lo diseño no tenía una idea clara de quien lo portaría, pero al terminar de confeccionarlo supo que yo debía tenerlo- le contestaba con sinceridad.

-Ya veo siendo así tu amiga debe ser un genio. Todo desde el entallado del vestido, el corte, los detalles de la caída y cinturilla que hace que tu cadera se enmarque, el que hubiese metido el cuello halter para ocultar tu falta de busto… ¡TODO ES INCREIBLE! Es como si te hubiera tenido presente todo el tiempo- decía excitado el chico mientras admiraba la prenda con un brillo excesivo en los ojos que hizo que inconscientemente retrocediera cubriéndome el pecho y vientre bajo.

-¿Sabes Kousuke-san? Eres un tipo muy extraño- le decía confusa sonrojándome levemente- ¿Por qué te emocionas por un vestido?

Mi acompañante solo se alejo un poco y me respondió un "jaja" avergonzado que resultaba de lo más tierno así que comencé a reír por la escena contagiándole mi risa. Continuamos de esta forma hasta un carraspeo y una voz con un tono de molestia irrumpió el ambiente.

-DISCULPEN SI LOS INTERRUMPO- decía aproximándose a nosotros una pelirroja- Nico necesitamos hablar.

 _¡¿Nico?! Que paso con el "chan", no se pero algo en sus ojos me inquieta. ¿Porque me miras como si te hubiese abofeteado Maki-chan?_

-Se-Seguro- respondía con un poco de temor para después mirar al rubio- Kousuke-san ¿podrías?

-Por supuesto además es hora de volver a la fiesta- aceptaba luego de mirarnos curioso- les cerraré la puerta para que nadie las moleste.

Dicho esto se encamino al salón cerrando tras de si la puerta de cristal que daba hacia la terraza donde nos encontrábamos.

-¿Qué pasa Maki-chan?- le cuestionaba con la voz más tranquila que podía.

-Lamento haber hecho que terminaras tu conversación. Se veía que te la estabas pasando "muy bien" ¿no?- expresaba con enojo dedicándome una mirada sarcástica.

-¿Qué? Kotobuki y yo solo conversábamos- decía confundida por su insinuación- solo me pregunto por mi vestido.

-¡Oh si claro! Y estaba tan cerca de ti _TOCANDOTE_ por tu vestido- explotaba mirándome con furia en los ojos- ¿Qué clase de estúpida crees que soy? _¿DESDE CUANDO SE CONOCEN?_

-¡EH! De que me RAYOS hablas, si es la primera vez que lo veo- expresaba exaltada- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Maki?

Lo último lo dije disminuyendo el tono de mi voz mientras me acercaba para tocarla, sin embargo en cuanto me vio cerca se aparto bruscamente dejándome con el brazo estirado.

-¡Deja de mentir! ERES UNA FALSA YAZAWA NICO- soltaba esto dejándome en shock, esa mirada dolía tanto que comencé a agarrarme el pecho porque creí que mi corazón estallaría en pedazos- Dime cuanto tiempo me has estado viendo la cara, desde cuando te ves con él.

-Basta me lastimas… ¡Maki!- decía retrocediendo ya que en un movimiento había tomado mi muñeca y la apretaba con fuerza- No sé de qué hablas si a Kousuke es la primera vez que lo veo- decía suplicante ya que de verdad me estaba hiriendo.

-No hablo de Kousuke sino del "tipo ese" de cabello verde olivo- cada vez me desencajaba más, no entendía nada- o me lo vas a negar. _TE ATREVERAS A NEGARLO A PESAR DE QUE TENGO ESTO._

Maki me arrastró hasta una de las orillas del gran balcón para después liberar mi muñeca de un fuerte tirón que provoco que me desestabilizara y tuviese que agarrarme del tubo del balcón. Una vez que me sostuve de este volví mi mirada hacia la pelirroja que sostenía una fotografía al frente suyo. Al tomarla en mi mano pude observar que me encontraba en ella "acompañada" de un chico de piel canela (o bien morena clara) y cabello verde olivo, el cual tenía sus manos aprisionando mi rostro impidiendo que me moviese. En esa imagen claramente se veía que "nos' besábamos pero eso era MENTIRA ya que por mi parte no correspondí el beso.

-¿De donde… sacaste esto?- preguntaba ya que como lo recordaba sólo 4 personas habíamos presenciado aquello- Bueno eso no importa ahora lo importante es que entiendas que no es lo que crees.

-Si claro eso es lo que siempre dicen: "te juró que no es lo que crees" "yo solo te amo a ti"-decía sarcástica dándose la vuelta e intentando alejarse- Sabes creo que Honoka tenía razón eres una _PU…_

 _ZAAASSSS_

La tome del hombro e hice que se girara para acabar estampando mi mano derecha sobre su mejilla.

-Eres una… IDIOTA. No te voy a permitir que me hables así, además te recuerdo que Honoka me llamo de esa manera porque me encontró contigo- la encare, me molestaba que me acusara sin siquiera conocer la situación- Y aunque te resulte difícil _ESA ES LA VERDAD-_ daba un gran suspiro lo ultimo que deseaba era pelear- Maki-chan YO TE AMO, sino fuera así no estaría en este lugar a merced del humor de está gente. Solo vine a pedirte que te vayas conmigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Pero ese tipo… el beso- decía confusa y aprovechando esto me acerque a ella para colocar mis manos en su rostro y darle suaves caricias con las yemas de mis dedos haciendo que dejara de lado su actitud del inicio.

-No tengo idea de quien es, solo llego de repente y se me abalanzó- me miro algo incrédula a lo que respondí rápidamente- pero no significó nada en cuanto pude me aparte de él.

-Nico-chan yo… que es esa locura de que viniste a pedirme que… me vaya contigo- me preguntaba de manera nerviosa.

-Así es mi _bella tsundere-chan-_ hizo un tierno puchero- vine a pedirte que dejes todo a un lado y volvamos a empezar _JUNTAS._ Maki nos amamos y nos merecemos la oportunidad de construir una vida, una vida en la cual ambas podamos salir a la calle sintiéndonos libres de mostrarnos tal y como somos- en ese momento le hablaba con el corazón ya que no había otra forma de que me entendiera.

-Se que será difícil ya que estas acostumbrada a una vida de lujos pero estoy convencida que podremos con ello- le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa pero pese a que me escuchaba su mente parecía estar en otro lado- Mira yo estoy a punto de graduarme y Eugenio me a ofrecido un mejor sueldo en cuanto eso pase con eso podremos sostenernos. Tu seguirás estudiando y…

No continúe debido a que Maki agacho su mirada y aparto mis manos. Cuando volvió a mirarme su rostro se poso serio.

-No seas ingenua Nico eso no funcionará. Tú y yo somos muy diferentes, la vida a la que quieres aspirar conmigo es imposible ya que solo interferiría con mis metas. Seria molesto para mi el tener que renunciar a _TODO_ s _olo_ para "adaptarme" a lo que tú puedes darme- me decía con pose altiva mientras me miraba con suficiencia.

-Espera… se que es demasiado pero todo saldrá bien. O podemos hacer las cosas de una mejor manera, hablaré con tus padres y les diré lo que pasa con nosotras…- nuevamente me detuve ya que su risa me desconcertó.

-Jajaja de verdad que hay algo muy mal contigo- decía socarrona- No hablaras con ellos porque no hay nada de que hablar. Mira fue divertido pero ya se acabó, porque no solo nos quedamos con los buenos recuerdos y ya- la miraba confusa no entendía que pasaba esta era otra de sus caras y me asustaba pensar que podía haber más.

-Alto Maki-chan que es esto, esta no eres tú- decía con voz temblorosa- Si hay algo que te asuste o te preocupe puedes confiar en mí.

Se acercó a mí colocando sus manos en mi cintura acabando así con la distancia que nos separaba y dándome un suave y tierno beso en los labios.

-No pasa nada pequeña Yazawa es solo que la persona que tienes frente a ti es la verdadera Nishikino Maki- decía sonriendo de manera extraña- El día que te conocí hice una apuesta con Eri. Después de contarle sobre mi percance con aquel sujeto ella me dijo que mi problema era que no me divertía lo suficiente, así que le dije que te invitaría a salir y no me creyó. Así que aquel día de la comida en ese restaurante aproveche para acercarme a ti y para mi sorpresa caíste muy fácilmente.

La Maki que hablaba reflejaba tanta suficiencia que pecaba incluso de sínica, era tan fría y distante que me resultaba imposible creer que era mi misma Maki-chan que yo amaba. Era igual de ególatra que su padre.

-Después de que comenzamos a salir mi único objetivo era divertirme, quería pasármela bien contigo y lo logre pero después… Uff, después todo se complico porque te enamoraste de mi- decía negando con la cabeza y poniendo una cara de pesar.

-Esto… es una… broma ¿verdad? Estas jugando verdad Maki-chan Jaja- mis lágrimas comenzaron a correr fuera de mis ojos, mis manos temblaban un poco.

Antes de que alguna dijera algo más se abrió la puerta revelando a una señora de cabello rojizo ligeramente mas oscuro que el de Maki y un par de ojos violetas igualmente bellos.

-Maki los Kotobuki se retiran vamos tenemos que despedir…los- al notar mi presencia se freno y me dirigió una leve inclinación a la cual respondí de forma rápida para después desvie mi rostro evitando que viera mis lágrimas- Mmm Maki ¿Quién es tu amiga?

-Nadie- decía aquello haciendo que mi corazón ya de por si fragmentado terminara de romperse acabando con todas mis esperanzas- de hecho ni siquiera la conozco.

-Siendo así ¿cuál es su nombre señorita? Y perdón que le pregunte, pero como se entero de este evento- me decía interrogante la pelirroja mayor.

Haciendo uso de todas mis fuerzas la mire para después dirigir mi vista hacia el motivo de mi pesar.

-No hace falta que se moleste yo ya me iba, además como acaba de decir su hija, _NO NOS CONOCEMOS_ \- decía sin apartar mi mirada de Maki que había girado levemente su cabeza y se negaba a mirarme.

Sin esperar respuesta me aproxime hacia el lado del balcón donde se encontraba la ojivioleta, abrí mi cartera y saque una pequeña nota atada a un anillo para después colocarla en el barandal.

-Vine aquí esperando que fueras valiente y te decidieras a avanzar conmigo pero me equivoque, sigues siendo la misma _chica cobarde_ que acata todas las ordenes de sus padres sin detenerse a pensar en si son correctas o no- la mire por ultima vez con los ojos envueltos en lágrimas y la voz quebrada por el dolor- hasta _NUNCA,_ Nishikino Maki.

Camine hacia el salón no sin antes agradecer con una leve reverencia a aquella mujer para pasar finalmente a su lado y cruzar la gran sala llena de ojos curiosos y cuchicheos interrogantes. Con cada paso mi cuerpo se hacía más pesado hasta el punto de sentir que me desvanecería así que como último recurso comencé a correr librando así aquel sitio lleno de gente y dirigiéndome hacia la salida. Un joven me alcanzó para devolverme mi blazer olvidado el cual cogí de su mano para después continuar con mi camino…

El trayecto fue rápido ya que Eri logro alcanzarme e insistió en dejarme en casa, donde Nozomi me esperaba. Al otro día me sentía desfallecer, no solo me dolía el corazón, sino también los ojos y la cabeza. Me removí un poco sobre mi cama sintiendo el peso y la calidez de alguien más.

-Nozomi debes de ir a clases no es correcto que faltes y menos por mi culpa- le decía a mi mejor amiga pero al volverme me encontré con un par de ojos iguales a los míos.

-Nozomi ya se fue hace rato, yo pedí el día libre para pasarlo con mi pequeña- me decía con cariño mi madre.

-Pero ¿Cómo? Kokoa, Kokoro y…Kotaro- decía con tristeza intentando retener el sollozo que amenazaba con salir.

-Ellos están bien, solo algo preocupados de que su oneechan este enferma y no quiera salir de cama- decía acariciando mi cabello.

-Mamá ¡Mamaaaa!- sin aguantar más deje salir aquel pesar de mi alma, aferrándome a los brazos de mi madre como si de ello dependiera mi vida.

 **NICO'S POV END**

* * *

 **Como leve aclaración** **recuerden que "µ's" no es solo un bar-karaoke, sino que es todo un centro de espectáculos el cual está dividido en salas las cuales van dirigidas a diferentes actividades, si recuerdan en el capítulo 5 Maki menciona:**

 ** _Nunca me habían gustado mucho este tipo de lugares, pero lo cierto es que "µ's" era uno de los pocos sitios que tenía de todo, desde sitios en donde uno solo podía beber una copa mientras disfrutaba de música suave, hasta lugares donde podías bailar hasta reventar en la gran pista._**

 **Y es por esto que Nico menciona las salas donde se ha presentado.**

 **HABLANDO DEL TITULO: *Una marejada es el estado del mar cuando la superficie parece perturbada con olas de gran tamaño y fuerza. Lo cual indica que los momentos más intensos de los personajes se acercan pero tranquilos que lo "intenso" no siempre es para mal.**

 **EN CUANTO A LA TELA DEL VESTIDO: **La tafeta o tafetán es un tejido de seda.**

* * *

 _NOTAS:_

 _(1)_ _Es un plato muy popular en Japón que consiste en fideos de trigo servidos en un cuenco de caldo con rodajas de cerdo asado, huevo, Naruto (pasta de pescado) y varias verduras. A los que hemos tenido la oportunidad de probarlo terminamos amándolo._

 _(2)_ _El Udon es un tipo de fideo grueso hecho de harina y la presentación del plato consiste en un cuenco con estos fideos servidos en sopa de miso o caldo, además de varios ingredientes más._

 _(3)_ _Plato de fideos fritos con ingredientes variados como pescado, carne y vegetales. El tipo de fideo utilizado es importado de china al igual que el del Ramen._

 _(4)_ _Es un color que puede variar del verde-amarillo, al amarillo grisáceo, es claro y muy inusual (al menos yo no conozco a nadie con uno ojos así de bellos) y en el futuro para no entrar en rollos lo llamare verde claro._

 _(5)_ _En este estado Nico me recuerda a Tamaki-sempai (Ouran highschool host club). XD_

 _(6)_ _Apostar sin ver, llamada "blind bet" es una jugada de póker en donde el jugador apuesta su dinero antes de mirar sus cartas. Esto da a entender que Nico lo intentara una vez más sin tener la seguridad de que Maki aceptara irse con ella._

 _(7)_ _Mi resto, llamada "all in" es una acción empleada también en el póker y consiste en poner todo el dinero (fichas) dentro del pot en el curso de la jugada. Use esta analogía para dar a entender que Nico arriesgara todo en la cena de los Nishikino._

 _(8)_ _Calíope es la musa de la elocuencia, la belleza y la poesía épica, es por esto que esta sala estará dedicada a las presentaciones de cantautores._

 _(9)_ _Polimnia es la musa de los cantos sagrados y la poesía sacra. En ocasiones, puede ser representada con el dedo sobre la boca, simbolizando así el silencio y la discreción. Es por esto que esta gran sala estará destinada a las mejores presentaciones o aquellas que den más de que hablar (ya sea en un buen o mal sentido)._

 _(10)_ _En el teatro o mundo del espectáculo se tiene la creencia de que desear suerte o éxito da mala suerte, así que se usa la frase "rómpete una pierna" o en México también es empleada la frase "mucha mierda" que para mi gusto no suena nada bonita así que decidí omitirla y usar la otra._

 _(11)_ _Padparadscha significa "el color del amanecer" y es un zafiro anaranjado rosáceo el cual es por lo común creado artificialmente ya que en su forma natural es muy difícil encontrarlo. Hoy en día si pesa más de 5 quilates entonces es considerado de colección y se puede evaluar hasta en 30 mil por quilate._

 _(12)_ _Este tipo de invitación indica que se debe usar un atuendo de "etiqueta" de preferencia, ósea que se debe usar la ropa más elegante que se posea ya sea un esmoquin en el caso de los hombres o un vestido largo en el caso de las mujeres._

 _(13)_ _Si quieren hacerse una idea más clara del vestido de Nico y babear como yo cuando me la imagine, pueden entrar a .  es del estilo del quinto vestido que dice "cuello alto borgoña vestidos de noche con cuentas…" es parecido pero no es igual porque el de Nico-chan es un vestido creado a partir de muchos que vi._

 ** _Mil disculpas si es muy largo pero considero que cada parte es relevante, ahora una pregunta necesito saber si lo de las notas funciona: les gusta, no les gusta, ni al caso, por favor díganme les sirven o no._**

 ** _En cuanto al vestuario me cuesta horrores imaginarlo y más aún describirlo, sin embargo me estoy esforzando para que puedan imaginarse cada curva y cada detalle de la piel de Nico al momento de usar estas prendas, les gusta lo cuidadosa que soy con respecto a eso, sí o sí._**

 ** _Ah una última cosa más ya que será relevante para la historia en un futuro, que les late más ¿una relación entre las mamas de Nico y Maki o la de Kotori y Maki? Me refiero a que opción se les hace mas viable._**

* * *

 _Ahora a contestar reviews:_

 _Tanuki-pyon y Bleach010915: Gracias, muchas gracias es fantástico que les guste este fic y más fabuloso que les guste el rumbo de la historia sus comentarios me alientan a seguir adelante y hare mi mayor esfuerzo para que esto siga captando su atención. En cuanto a blech tu comentario llego en el mejor momento ya que pensé que nadie estaba incorporándose a este proyecto._

 _Nicocchi 17 y andre-chan: Ustedes en definitiva tienen un don, ya que presintieron que no todo sería miel sobre hojuelas para nuestra pequeña Nico-chan. Gracias por seguir siendo parte de esta historia. Y tu andre-chan creo que eres de las mías ya que Honoka a pesar de estar medio zafada crea curiosidad e excitación en ti al igual que en mí, descuida tengo grandes cosas preparadas para ella también._

 _OphiellTheFallenAngel: Mi querido amigo JAMAS podría tomarme como reclamo tus comentarios, me encantan y los respeto. De hecho me hacen plantearme posibilidades que no había contemplado. Se a lo que te refieres y en parte tienes razón, me quede sobre una línea de tiempo ya que creí importante el conocer el sentir de cada personaje porque considero que todos somos y actuamos de cierta manera por las situaciones a las que nos enfrentamos. Y también coincido contigo en que esto ha estado lento pero a partir de ahora cada personaje tendrá una "vuelta de tuerca" en su comportamiento que hará que esto fluya con mayor velocidad ya que podre saltarme el explicar el porqué de sus acciones._

 ** _Sin más que decir no me queda más que agradecerles el que me sigan acompañando y por favor sigan comentando o aunque sea pasen a saludar ya que es la única forma en que puedo darme cuenta si les gusta o no. Para el próximo capítulo estoy comenzando con el especial que les había comentado anteriormente, el cual será muy divertido y un poco bizarro, ya que (spoiler) me imagino que tienen curiosidad de saber sobre cómo actuarían las musas y las chicas de K-ON borrachas A QUE SI, verdad. Además prometo que habrá lemmon NicoMaki (esto lo susurra mientras le brillan los ojos). Ya sea que termine ese y lo suba o se me prenda el foco y termine antes el capítulo 10 aún no lo sé, bueno nos vemos en la próxima actualización, bye bye._** ** _._**


	13. Capítulo especial Alcohol, bailes y

**_Capítulo especial. Alcohol, bailes y desastres._**

 ** _En esta ocasión no voy a detenerme en choros solo diré que este no es el capítulo 10 (ósea no es continuación) sino un especial de aquellos lejanos días de cuando Nico y Maki eran bellamente felices, este especial está basado en algunas experiencias vividas, ya saben uno ve cada OSO de sus amigos cuando se embriagan (o los propios, cof cof, olviden que leyeron eso). Bueno me dieron unas ganas increíbles de plasmarlos con las chicas de K-ON y "µ's". También fue un lindo pretexto para realizar HERMOSOS MOMENTOS (lo dice con ojos soñadores) NicoMaki con lemmon incluido así que sin más disfruten._**

 ** _RECUERDEN QUE LOVE LIVE NO ME PERTENECE NI TAMPOCO K-ON Y TAMBIÉN RECUERDEN QUE SOY HUMANA ASÍ QUE DISCULPEN SI SE ME FUE ALGÚN ERROR DE REDACCIÓN._**

 **NICO'S POV**

-Woow vaya _casita_ \- manifestaba con sorpresa al contemplar aquella inmensa mansión propiedad de los padres de uno de mis compañeros de carrera- los padres de Hide _sí que viven bien._

-Ja, por favor esto no es nada- contestaba con poco entusiasmo mi novia- _mis padres_ viven en una casa MUCHO más grande.

-Y mira esos carros Makiii, acaso… ¿eso es un Ferrari?- decía deteniéndome en la entrada donde estaban estacionados tres automóviles de lujo.

- _Y mi Lamborghini (1) es de juguete ¿o qué?-_ decía entre dientes la pelirroja mientras me tomaba de la mano y me jalaba.

-Quieres dejar de impresionarte por cualquier tontería, así nunca llegaremos a tu tan "esperada" fiesta- decía con un dejo de molestia mientras nos acercábamos rápidamente a la puerta principal.

-No te enojes Maki-chan tu auto es _bellísimo,_ es solo que todo esto para mi es nuevo- le decía intentando calmar su enfado.

Sin siquiera tocar la puerta, esta se abrió revelando a un chico de 1.70 m, piel blanca, ojos color miel y cabello violeta. Este al verme se me hecho encima abrazándome con fuerza sin prestarle la mínima atención a mi acompañante, ante esto pude escuchar una especie de gruñido proveniente de mi oji-violeta a lo cual solo sonreí para después apartar a empujones a aquel chico.

-Hey Hide, APARTA… VAMOS QUITATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ- hacía uso de mis escasas fuerzas para quitármelo de encima lo cual logre- Ya te he dicho que NO ME GUSTA que te tomes tanta confianza.

Le decía con el ceño fruncido a lo cual el chico solo se rasco la cabeza y me miro apenado, para después reparar en la mirada de muerte que le lanzaba mi compañera.

-Lo siento Nico pero es que me da gusto que hayas venido y… Pe- perdón mmm ¿te conozco?- decía con tono de desconfianza mientras se erguía un poco.

-NO… NO TENGO EL DISGUSTO- le contestaba con hostilidad mi novia y kohai, pero antes de que el ojimiel le respondiera de igual manera, intercedí.

-Hideki-kun te presento a Nishikino Maki, mi novia- al terminar de decir aquello Maki me paso su brazo por los hombros para luego acercarme hacia sí.

-Es tu… ¡¿Qué?!- el pobre chico se puso tan pálido como si hubiera visto un fantasma y para rematar en ese momento Maki tomo mi rostro y me dio un beso en los labios ante la mirada aún pasmada de mi compañero.

-Gracias por su hospitalidad Hideki-sempai, ahora si nos disculpa quisiéramos tomar algo- me tomo de la mano y pasamos de largo para dirigirnos al salón principal donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta.

-Esto no está nada mal, Hide-kun sí que se lució- decía de manera alegre observando alrededor de aquel lugar donde varias personas y unos tantos compañeros, platicaban amenamente- ¿no crees Maki-chan?

-Mmm si tú lo dices- contestaba con aburrimiento mi acompañante soltando mi mano para enseguida atravesar el gentío y terminar en un amplio pasillo, el cual poseía un par de muebles pequeños a lo largo de este, una vez ahí fue a sentarse en un apartado sofá.

-¿Qué tienes Maki-chan? ¿Ya te quieres ir?- la cuestionaba ya que no quería que se sintiera incómoda.

Al decir aquello me fui aproximando, acabando en cuclillas al lado de aquel asiento y mirándola directamente a los ojos. Ante esto ella solo me dedicó una mueca irónica para después hablar.

- _Irnos,_ ¿Por qué? Parece que te diviertes- respondía con un tono ¡¿resentido?!

-¿Éstas molesta? ¡Oh vamos! Quita esa carita amargada- estiraba mi mano despeinando su cabello- Te traje para que nos divirtiéramos juntas, no para estar aquí aisladas.

-¡BASTA! ¿Ahora si quieres divertirte conmigo? Hace un rato no parecía importarte- se apartaba de manera brusca para después rodar lo ojos- Parecía que la pasabas bien con _"ESE"_ tipo, al parecer son muy cercanos ¿no? Tanto como para que te abrace de esa _manera_ \- terminaba girándose al lado contrario del asiento mientras ponía su codo en uno de los brazos del sofá y recargaba la barbilla en su mano- SI IBAS A ANDAR DE TRAS DE ÉL NO ME HUBIERAS INVITADO.

Estuve a punto de replicarle indignada por su falsa acusación, pero lo cierto es que esa pose la hacía verse ADORABLE, además de que me complacía en gran manera que me celará porque siempre que lo hacía discutíamos un poco y después terminábamos en la ca… bueno creo que me desvíe del tema, el caso es que ahora tenía unas ganas enormes de molestarla.

-No me digas que… Maki-chan ¿Estas _celosa_?- le decía en tono juguetón pero al no obtener respuesta de su parte lance un suspiro, para después levantarme e ir a sentarme en su regazo logrando que se irguiera y me mirara con sorpresa.

-Alguna vez te he dicho que te ves _MUY SEXY_ , cuando te pones _celosa_ \- le susurraba al oído para después morder suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja e ir trazando un camino de besos que iba de su oído a su cuello.

 _Bueno si no quiere hablar hay mejores maneras de bajarle el berrinche a mi bella Maki-chan._

-¡Ce-celosa! Qui-quien… estaría ce-celosa de ese _imbécil_ \- decía con esa característica y tsundere manera mientras aún intentaba resistirse- deja eso quie… quieres… _NO ESTOY DE HUMOR NICO-CHAN._

Coloco sus manos en mis hombros y me aparto levemente de ella mirándome con molestia para luego dejarse caer sobre ese pequeño sofá y poner nuevamente esa cara gruñona que tanto _ME ENCANTABA_.

-Vas a seguir con _eso_ , mira Maki-chan tus celos me resultan encantadores pero hemos llegado a un punto en que esto se está volviendo de verdad una molestia- dejaba escapar un suspiro de frustración- ¿Confías tan poco en mí amor? O peor aún, crees tan poco en tus capacidades como para asegurar que has perdido ante alguien como ¿Hide?- decía de manera seria tirando directamente hacia su ego- No voy a negarte que es "atractivo", pero yo tengo a alguien que en verdad me resulta irresistible… te tengo _A TI._

Le decía con completa sinceridad pero ella solo se quedó ahí mirándome sin decir absolutamente nada, así que apreté fuertemente la mandíbula para contener mi coraje que amenazaba con salir y posteriormente hice ademán de levantarme, pero sus brazos rodearon mi cintura haciendo que quedara nuevamente en sus piernas dándole la espalda mientras ella pegaba su rostro a mi cuello y dejaba escapar un suspiro.

-Lo siento Nico-chan- susurraba aferrando más su agarre en torno a mi pequeño cuerpo- pero es que… toda esta situación me _ASUSTA._

-¿A qué te refieres Maki-chan?- le respondía con voz suave recargando mí cuerpo contra el suyo para después apretar sus brazos en mi cintura- ¿Qué pasa? Haz estado muy extraña estas semanas.

-Es que…-se escuchaba algo dudosa así que recargue levemente mi cabeza sobre la suya a manera de ofrecerle un poco de confort- Ne, Nico-chan ¿no se te hace extraño " _esto"_?- me decía con voz baja ocultando su rostro en mi hombro- me refiero a lo nuestro, el que nos hayamos conocido hace tan poco tiempo y sin embargo… _te amo tanto._

Lo último lo dejo salir como un leve susurro sin embargo aquello significo demasiado para mí.

-Sí, es extraño Maki-chan- guarde silencio por un segundo pensando si continuaba o no- Te confieso que yo también he sentido miedo, pero ahora sé que lo que siento por ti es real- la pelirroja se incorporó un poco y pude sentir su mirada curiosa en mi espalda- Me refiero a que al principio pensé: " _Que demonios ocurre con la gran Nico nii, como puede enamorarse de una chica tan densa"-_ decía burlándome un poco para después ponerme seria- Pero luego me di cuenta que eras la chica más adorablemente densa y me dije: _"Creo que vale la pena intentarlo"._

-¡OYE! El que no ande por ahí _COQUETEANDO_ con cualquiera no me vuelve _DENSA_ \- me decía con molestia tirando de mi cintura y volteándome a manera de que quedáramos frente a frente.

-Sí si lo que diga "ojou-sama"- cuando estuvo a punto de replicar me acerque rápidamente y deposite un suave beso en sus labios- ya hablando enserio, te entiendo a mí también me asusta, todo ha sido _TAN_ rápido y _TAN_ intenso, pero creo que está bien, porque me siento completa a tu lado Maki-chan.

Me acomode sobre sus piernas y rodee su cuello con mis brazos, mi voz iba disminuyendo a medida que hablaba haciendo que mis palabras llegaran a ella como leves susurros.

-Te sonará raro pero siento como si hubiera esperado toda mi vida para encontrarte- mi rostro empezaba a tornarse rojo pero me tranquilizaba que el suyo se encontrara del mismo color- cuando estamos juntas es como si nada más importara, es como si supiera que mi lugar es justo a tu lado, jaja… ¿Debo de sonar como una loca, no?- decía por último intentando ocultar mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello pero tomo mi barbilla con su mano y me hizo mirarla para terminar colocando su frente sobre la mía.

-Si tú estás loca entonces yo también. Estoy segura de que perdí la razón en el momento en que te conocí y lo mejor de todo es que ni siquiera me importa porque soy muy feliz a tu lado. ¿Sabes? Si hace unos meses me hubieran dicho que conocería a una chica por la que estaría dispuesta a hacer las peores locuras lo hubiera rechazado por completo, pero ahora… _Yo también creo que te he esperado toda mi vida_.

Después de soltar aquella bomba que impacto directo en mi pecho provocando que se encendiera mi corazón, me miro con anhelo antes de tomar mi rostro entre sus manos y juntar su boca con la mía en un apasionado beso. Luego de unos minutos así, se separó levemente y susurro cerca de mis labios.

-Tal vez todo esto asuste, pero sin duda alguna lo mejor que me ha pasado hasta ahora _es conocerte Nico-chan_ … MI NICO-CHAN- retomamos aquel beso que comenzaba a salirse de control, ya que las manos de Maki comenzaron a descender por mi pecho adentrándose debajo de mi blusa para finalmente ejercer suaves presiones en mi busto y cadera.

Su tacto me enloquecía hasta el punto de hacerme olvidar de a poco el lugar donde nos encontrábamos. Así que sin quedarme atrás deshice el agarre de mis brazos en su cuello para ir deslizando una de mis manos por su pecho y acabar finalmente en su entrepierna mientras mi mano libre se colocaba en su nuca intentando pegarla más a mi cuerpo. Con la mano que se ubicaba en su entrepierna comencé a frotar mis dedos por encima de su pantalón estimulando ligeramente su parte más sensible consiguiendo que lanzará un pequeño gemido el cual retuve con mis labios, y así continuamos hasta que...

-¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTAN HACIENDO! ¡ACASO SON ANIMALES! NO SABEN CONTROLARSE ¿O QUE?- gritaba alterada una alta pelinegra con el rostro por completo rojo.

-ESTO ES _DEMASIADO_ _VERGONZOSO_ \- exclamaba con pánico una peliazul sosteniéndose del muro y esforzándose para no desmayarse.

-Oh chicas ya llegaron- decía desviando la mirada avergonzada mientras intentaba regular mi respiración.

-Claro que llegamos ¿Y tú qué _DEMONIOS_ crees que haces? Tapate por _Kami-sama_ \- decía esto arrojando su chaqueta hacia mi torso el cual anteriormente estaba expuesto ya que mi blusa se encontraba abierta.

 _Pero ¿Cómo fue que? POR DIOS MAKIIIIII_ \- pensaba con vergüenza mientras le lanzaba una mirada de ligera molestia a mi acompañante la cual solo se sonrojo de golpe y desvío su mirada hacia el suelo. En respuesta solo apreté la chamarra de Mio contra mi torso.

 ** _-Mira yuri en vivo- decía en tono normal un tipo de cabello verde el cual estaba segura que había visto en mi clase de "historia de la gastronomía"._**

 ** _-Sí y se estaba poniendo bueno hasta que la pelinegra interrumpió a la "loli" y la "pelirroja"- decía igualmente un tipo bajito el cual no conocía._**

Se escucharon murmullos de algunos curiosos que decidieron asomarse al pasillo para ver que sucedía pero esto solo logro que Mio se sonrojara más en esta ocasión de la furia que le producía lo que escuchaba y que Sonoda-san tuviese problemas para mantenerse consciente.

-Kotori esto es demasiado vergonzoso… creo que moriré- decía resbalando por el muro la peliazul.

-¡ _RESISTE UMI-CHAN!_ \- le decía en tono melodramático la ojimiel a su amiga mientras sostenía su mano.

-Esos _IDIOTAS_ \- soltaba entre dientes Mio- ¡BAJATE de ahí Nico! Acomódate esa blusa de una vez- decía tirando de mi brazo para colocarme a su lado y finalmente abrazarme cubriendo mi cuerpo con el suyo permitiéndome así arreglar mi ropa.

-Oye _SUELTALA_ \- Maki se levantaba de aquel asiento y encaraba a Mio se podía observar como un aura oscura la rodeaba mientras le lanzaba una mirada de furia a la mayor.

-Cálmate, si ella te importa entonces deja de llamar la atención- decía de manera seria la novia de Kotori girando su rostro para evitar mirarme aunque un leve sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas- Acaso no te das cuenta que aquellos tipos de allá, no dejan de ver a Nico como si fuera un _TROZO DE CARNE_.

-¡¿Qué?!- replicaba la ojivioleta para después percatarse de la presencia de aquellos mirones- ¡QUE OCURRE CON USTEDES, ACASO NO SABEN RESPETAR A LAS NOVIAS AJENAS!

Luego de aquello Maki-chan apretó los puños e hizo además de abalanzarse sobre aquellos sujetos por lo cual sorpresivamente ellos salieron corriendo.

-Listo, muchas gracias Mio-sempai- decía separándome de la pelinegra y yendo hacia mi furiosa novia- Maki-chan cálmate, solo ignóralos.

-Pero Nico-chan, no viste como te miraban- me decía con el ceño fruncido.

-No importa… ey, ey, he dicho que no interesa- le decía con seriedad a mi novia reteniéndola ya que pretendía salir detrás de aquellos tipos- ¡Ah, es cierto! Maki ellas son unas amigas, Kotori y su novia Mio con ellas trabajo en "µ's" el lugar donde voy a cantar en ocasiones- decía presentando primeramente a Kotori y a mi sempai- Ella es Umi Sonoda amiga de Kotori además de Azusa Nakano y Yui Hirasawa amigas de Mio-sempai.

-Chicas, ella es Nishikino Maki- decía volviendo mi vista a la pelirroja a mi lado-mi novia.

-Es un placer- respondió de manera formal y con algo de incomodidad mi tsundere kohai mientras evadía las miradas de las chicas.

Durante un par de minutos surgió un silencio algo incómodo entre nosotras además de que el grupo actuaba de manera extraña ya que Mio, Kotori y Umi se comportaban de forma un poco inusual, la pelinegra no para de mirar a Maki como si intentara ubicarla de algún sitio y en cuanto a las amigas de la infancia solo dirigían sonrisas tímidas e intentaban no mirar a la pelirroja.

-¿Sucede algo chicas?- soltaba causando un brinquito por parte de mi novia y de las otras tres chicas- Es que se comportar como si ya se conocieran y por alguna razón no quisieran decírmelo. ¿Qué pasa?

Ante aquella mención mi novia se tensó, Kotori me dedico una sonrisa nerviosa, Sonoda solo comenzó a mirar a todos lados evitando mi mirada y Mio solo se quedó pensativa unos minutos más. Esto comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa ya que el ambiente se ponía más tenso, así que intente volver a preguntar pero la peligris me interrumpió.

-No es nada, no es nada Nico-chan, ideas tuyas. Si es la primera vez que nos vemos… ¿verdad Umi-chan?- decía de manera tranquila la barwoman, llamando a la peliazul que brinco cuando escucho su nombre.

-Por supuesto es la primera vez que la vemos, es un gusto- hacia una pequeña reverencia mirando brevemente a Maki.

-¡Oh claro! Ya sé de donde te conozco- expresaba con sorpresa la dueña de "µ's" chasqueando los dedos- Eres Maki-chan, la Maki-chan de…

-¿Mio-chan bailemos?- se interponía ante la alta pelinegra Kotori haciendo que dejara su frase a medias.

-¡¿Qué?! Espera Kotori es que ya me acorde, ella es la Ex…- intentaba proseguir pero en esta ocasión la interrumpió la ojicafé.

-Kotori porque no llevamos a Mio por un trago, hace un rato dijo que deseaba beber - le decía la peliazul a su amiga de la infancia colocándose al lado de Mio.

-Tienes razón Umi-chan, ven vamos Mio-chan- decía Kotori del lado contrario de la pelinegra jalando un poco de su brazo, pero esta parecía no ceder.

-No quiero beber nada ahora Kotori, solo quie…- nuevamente se quedó a mitad de frase ya que su peligris novia se colgó de su brazo y aproximo sus labios a su oído susurrándole algo que hizo que toda su aire de madurez muriera abriéndole paso a una forma tímida.

-Lo dices enserio Kotori- decía de manera "infantil" la pelinegra poniendo unos ojos ligeramente llorosos y haciendo un pequeño puchero, a pesar de que aquello matara un poco mi admiración por mi sempai debía admitir que se veía demasiado MOE.

-Oh Mio-chan pero que MOE- expresaba la pelicastaña Yui- te voy a tomar una foto para enviársela a Ricchan.

-Deja eso idiota- decía cubriendo su rostro con la mano e impidiendo que le tomaran la foto- Vamos Kotori, tú también vienes Umi.

-Nosotras vamos por unos tragos y las vemos en la pista chicas- decía la peligris siendo arrastrada por su novia.

-De acuerdo eso fue… "extraño" ¿No crees Maki-chan?- le decía a mi joven novia notando que dejaba escapar un pequeño suspiro.

-Ah sí- decía restándole importancia a aquello.

-Descuida Maki-chan estoy segura de que les agradas- se aproximaba a la ojivioleta Yui colocando una mano sobre el hombro de está de manera familiar- Mio puede ser muy inmadura y extraña en ocasiones.

-Ahh- decía mi novia lanzando una mirada que parecía ser un claro y hostil " _QUITAME LA MANO DE ENCIMA_ " hacia la pelicastaña, a lo cual solo me limite a encogerme de hombros y sonreírle, ya que aunque llevaba poco de conocerlas ya estaba familiarizada con la actitud tan desgarbada de mi sempai.

-Y lo dice la más _RARA_ de todas no, Yui-sempai- decía la chica peliazul Azusa aproximándose a nosotras y retirando la mano de Yui del hombro de Maki- además no seas tan familiar con Nishikino-san o la asustaras. Te pido disculpas por la actitud tan despreocupada de sempai.

Decía de manera correcta y amable mi sempai, dedicándole un dulce sonrisa que ocasionó que mi Maki-chan se sonrojara y se pusiera en extremo nerviosa.

-Oh des- descuida- articulaba avergonzada la pelirroja observando de reojo a mi pequeña sempai la cual a pesar de ser mayor que yo, lucia muy joven- No hay problema.

 _Maki-chan BAKAAAA. ¿Porque demonios te sonrojas? AAAAGGH MALDITA LOLICON. A ver si tus mejillas siguen así de sonrojadas después de que te EXTRANGULE…_

-No tiene por qué disculparse sempai, después de todo Maki-chan es demasiado antisocial. Tal vez Yui-sempai logre hacer que se abra más hacia las personas y de esa manera se le quitará lo "TSUNDERE"- le respondía con cortesía a la peliazul para después lanzar una mirada molesta a mi novia.

-¿Tsundere? ¡Oye Nico-chan!- me replicaba la pelirroja pero al notar mi enfado guardo silencio.

-¿Tsundere? Bueno supongo que es mejor que interesarse en una persona "DENSA" y "DESPISTADA"- decía dejando escapar una fugaz mirada hacia Hirasawa-san, dejándome en claro que aquella castaña le provocaba más de un "dolor" de cabeza.

-No sé si sea mejor o no, pero le aseguro que una vez que uno logra hacerse con la atención de aquella persona todo vale la pena- decía con una ligera sonrisa a lo cual ella solo suspiro para luego volver a ver a aquella chica que tenía en su rostro escrito clara confusión- Si me permite un consejo- me aproxime a su oído para hablarle de tal forma en que solo ella escuchara- _con algunas personas es mejor ser por completo clara y en ocasiones un tanto atrevida de lo contrario no entenderán._

Ante nuestra conversación e inesperada cercanía tanto Maki como Yui solo se miraron confundidas, así que después de decir aquello solo nos sonreímos.

-Tienes toda la razón Yazawa-san, pensaré en tus palabras y me decidiré a actuar- me decía en tono serio para después coger del brazo a Yui y tirar de ella- Ahora será mejor que vayamos a buscar a Mio-sempai y las demás.

-Espera Azu-nyan ¿De que hablaban Nico-chan y tú?- se dejaba arrastrar Yui por su kohai.

-¿Qué fue todo eso Nico-chan?- me interrogaba la pelirroja.

-Nada, porque no mejor vamos a bailar- tomaba su mano y la llevaba hasta la pista- Hey sempai es por aquí.

Nos dirigimos las cuatro hacia el jardín donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta a lo lejos en una esquina junto a la mesa de bebidas vislumbramos a las otras tres chicas las cuales nos buscaban con la mirada. En cuanto estuvimos en su rango de visión Kotori levanto la mano indicándonos su posición, una vez a su lado comenzaron a repartirnos los tragos.

-Oye Nico-chan la casa de tu amigo esta increíble, además tiene de todo tipo de bebidas y comida- me decía la peligris ofreciéndome una piña colada y tendiéndole algo que parecía ser un _"Bloody Mary" (2)_ a Maki-chan.

-Arrrgh ni que fuese la gran _COSA_ \- decía con una cara de desagrado mi novia mientras recibía aquella bebida de color rojo- Ah, gracias.

-Amm si es una linda casa- contestaba distraída ya que mi vista estaba puesta en Maki- Oye Maki no tienes que beber eso si no quieres, siempre puedes coger otra bebida.

-¿Qué? No tienes por qué preocuparte Nico-chan, después de todo esa bebida tiene tomate y Maki-chan _ama los tomates_ así que está bien- decía completamente convencida mi amiga lo cual era extraño ya que era la primera vez que veía a mi novia y por lo tanto era extraño que supiera sobre su extraña afición al tomate.

-Descuida Nico-chan con esto está bien- respondía mi novia dándole un pequeño sorbo a su bebida para después desviar el tema ya que se percató de mi cara de confusión- Porque no vamos a bailar, ya sabes no es que me importe, pero esto es una fiesta no, usualmente es lo que se hace.

Al decir esto tomo un pequeño mechón de su rojizo cabello y comenzó a jugar con él. Ante esto solo sonreí para tomarla de la mano y arrastrarla hacia la pista, comenzando así a bailar al ritmo de música electrónica. Poco después las demás nos alcanzaron formando así un pequeño círculo en donde bailábamos las 7, algunas con su respectiva pareja y otras en grupos.

A medida que bailábamos las copas iban aumentando, donde Sonoda y Kotori eran las que llevaban la delantera. Cada vez que mi vista se posaba en la peliazul esta tenía en su mano una bebida diferente pasando de un shot de tequila a una margarita y desde un coctel hasta un vaso de vodka. En cuanto a la peligris solo había consumido cerveza pero aun así está ya comenzaba a hacer efecto en la barwoman ya que su actitud era cada vez más animada y en extremo alegre.

Estuve a punto de decirles que comenzaran a bajarle al consumo de alcohol pero una especie de gruñido proveniente de mi chica me alerto consiguiendo que me enfocara por completo en ella.

-¿Qué pasa Maki-chan? Algo te molesta desde hace rato- llamaba su atención logrando que deshiciera su ceño fruncido por un momento.

-Es que solo mira a ese _imbécil_ se la pasa luciéndose cual "pavorreal"- decía de manera molesta mirando a Hide, el cual bailaba en medio de la pista con un grupo de chicas alrededor- No sé cómo puedes ser amiga de alguien así, es un _fanfarrón._

-Jajajaja basta Maki-chan le estas dando demasiada importancia- soltaba una pequeña risa para después pasar mis brazos por su nuca y abrazarla por el cuello- tú lo has dicho Hide solo es un fanfarrón y ya te dije que no es de mi interés.

-Lo sé, después de todo tienes a alguien más interesante en la mira ¿no?- decía con una seductora sonrisa tomándome de la cintura.

-Claro y lo mejor de todo es que esa persona, _"está entre mis brazos"-_ le sonreía de igual forma cerrando la distancia y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Wooow ¡Hey Nico-chan recuerdas esa canción!- me gritaba la ojimiel colocando su dedo índice al costado de su oído haciendo referencia a la melodía que sonaba.

 ** _Canción… DIME QUE ME AMAS (3)_**

 ** _Es hora de aprender hacer, más DESAPASIONADA_**

 ** _Por la boca muere el pez y yo entre tus pestañas_**

 ** _Miénteme, tatúame con tu nombre la piel del alma_**

 ** _Pon tus manos otra vez entre las mías ven_**

 ** _y dime que me amas._**

 ** _Pon tus labios como ayer junto a mi oído_**

 ** _ven y dime que me amas_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

-Cómo olvidarla bailemos- le gritaba de igual manera soltando a la pelirroja- lo siento Maki-chan el deber me llama, solo intenta no babear mucho al ver los sexys movimientos de cadera de la gran Nico nii.

Le guiñaba el ojo para después correr junto a la peligris y comenzar a bailar y entonar aquella melodía que tanto nos gustaba, para mi sorpresa tanto Mio, Umi y Yui conocían aquella canción así que las 5 comenzamos a cantarla y bailarla con todo el ánimo y la actitud de la que fuimos capaz.

En el cierre de la canción Kotori comenzó a moverse más rápido acercándose de a poco a la fachada de la casa situándose en la puerta de cristal corrediza que dividía el jardín y el salón principal. Una vez ahí se recargo en esta y dirigió su vista hacia nosotras.

-¡Hey chicas bailen con la pared! ¡Vamos Nico-chan!- gritaba con alegría mientras se colocaba de espaldas a la puerta y posaba las palmas de sus manos sobre el cristal de esta, inmediatamente después una cabellera castaña corrió cual rayo y se posiciono a unos pasos de distancia de ella para terminar en la misma posición.

-Vamos Yui-chan muévete al ritmo de la música, mira mueve tu vientre así- la ojimiel comenzó a hacer movimientos oscilatorios contra la puerta de cristal provocando que su cuerpo chocara contra el vidrio.

-Alto Kotori que rayos haces- le decía con las mejillas encendidas su novia- Umi has algo… ¿eh? pero donde…

La cara de Mio era una mezcla de confusión y vergüenza ya que peliazul a quien fue en busca de ayuda ya no se encontraba entre nosotras. Comencé a alarmarme ya que Kotori comenzaba a dar movimientos más bruscos contra la puerta haciendo que esta temblara ligeramente lo cual empeoro a medida que se percató de que Yui-sempai le seguía el juego. La vocalista de K-ON comenzó a aproximándose a su novia pero antes de llegar a esta, Kotori realizo un último movimiento ascendente con su cuerpo en forma de ola el cual ocasiono que sus glúteos se impactaran contra la puerta y esta temblara con gran ímpetu terminando en el piso en pedazos.

-¡¿KOTORI QUE HACESSS?!- lanzaba un grito la pelinegra para después correr hacia su novia.

-Ups creo que debo bajarle al gimnasio- decía sonriendo con tranquilidad la peligris para luego colocar sus manos sobre sus glúteos- tengo pompas de acero.

-Puuuuffffssss jajajaja Kotori-chan eso fue... jajaja- articulaba entre risas Yui-sempai para enseguida destornillarse de risa.

-CIERRA LA BOCA YUI- le gritaba con furia la pelinegra mientras cogía del brazo a su novia y tiraba de ella hacia el interior de la casa.

-No es gracioso Yui-sempai, Kotori pudo lastimarse- decía con seriedad la joven peliazul.

-Es que- es que Azu-nyan eso fue… puuffss- continuaba riéndose la castaña.

-Nico-chan vamos adentro quiero sentarme- me susurraba al oído mi novia haciendo que dejara de observar a mis sempais y comenzara a caminar hacia adentro.

-De acuerdo, por aquí Maki-chan vamos a la cocina- la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba hacia el sitio dicho- ¿Y qué vas a tomar?

-Jugo, mañana tengo media jornada en el hospital- decía con tranquilidad provocando que la mirara con el ceño fruncido.

-¡¿Qué?! Maki-chan esto es una fiesta no puedes tomar solo jugo. No seas aburrida, ya tienes la suficiente edad para tomar un poco más de alcohol- replicaba llegando hasta la cocina y saludando a un par de compañeras que iban de salida para después tomar una piña colada y una cerveza la cual le ofrecí- Toma o prefieres una de esas cosas rojas que bebías.

-Te he dicho que no tomare más _ALCOHOL_ \- decía la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

-No seas aguafiestas una más- le aproximaba la cerveza dándole pequeños golpecitos con esta en el codo.

-Dije que NO, Nico-chan- me dirigía una mirada rápida para después voltearse a la salida dándome la espalda.

-¡Vamos Maki-chan! Anda hazlo por Nico, ¿sí?- le decía a la pelirroja con un puchero mientras me acercaba.

-Que no Nico-chan- me respondía manteniendo su postura y desviando la mirada- Dije que no quiero y _NO LO HARÉ._

-AAARRRG MAKI-CHAN IDIOTA ¡ERES IMPOSIBLE!- gritaba con frustración volviéndome levemente a un lado y colocando las bebidas en la mesa para ahora tomar un vaso con vodka y dirigirlo a mis labios- _Bien tú te lo buscaste_.

De un sorbo introduje aquel líquido en mi boca para luego de un movimiento rápido y brusco girar y tomar a mi acompañante de las mejillas haciendo que se inclinara para quedar a mi altura. Coloque mis labios sobre los de ella para después coger su barbilla y tirar un poco hacia abajo de está logrando así separar levemente sus labios e introducir mi labio inferior en su boca, una vez lo conseguí transferí lentamente aquel líquido a su garganta. La cara de Maki se tiño por completo de rojo de tal forma que era difícil distinguir la línea que separaba su pelo y rostro. Al principio pareció sorprendida, después intento resistirse pero finalmente cedió y comenzó a tragar aquel líquido mientras ambas compartíamos ese húmedo beso.

Una vez que todo el vodka atravesó su garganta rompí el beso dejando como conexión solo un hilo de saliva entre nuestros labios el cual borre al acariciar su labio superior con mi lengua degustando así el ligero sabor a vodka. Por ultimo relamí mis labios y me separe levemente de ella.

-Y bien Maki-chan, aún sigues sin querer beber nada- le decía de manera coqueta mientras le daba un pequeño sorbo a mi coctel, el cual no pude terminar de saborear ya que nuevamente aprisiono mis labios con los suyos robándome aquel preciado líquido dulce.

-Pensándolo bien, creo que un trago o dos no me caerían mal- volvía a acercar otro vaso con jugo y vodka a mis labios para que tomara de nueva cuenta un sorbo de aquella fuerte bebida. La cual fue sustituida por varios sorbos más.

Estuvimos así cerca de 1 hora en la que ya no sentía mis labios ya que no habíamos dejado de besarnos. No me sentía mareada ni nada ya que todo aquel líquido que bailaba entre nuestras bocas siempre terminaba en la garganta de Maki.

-Aaaah… ahhh… creo que ya es suficiente alcohol… Maki-cha...n- me interrumpía para besarme de nueva cuenta.

 _DIOSSS HE CREADO UN MOUSTROOOO. Ahora como detengo esto._

-Vaya y esa _ebria ¿Qué_?- decía desviando ligeramente su mirada hacia mi espalda para enseguida gritar- Hey tú deja ya de beber, _DAS PENA._

Antes de volver mi rostro y ver a quien se dirigía de manera tan familiar, Maki me tomo del rostro para enseguida meter su labio inferior en mi boca y morder de manera apasionada mi labio superior, comenzando así un beso salvaje y desenfrenado el cual solo fue frenado por el sonido de una voz conocida para ambas.

-Oh Nico, aquí estas- nos llamaba una ojicafé logrando que por fin nos separáramos- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Maki? Si estoy ebria o no a ti que te importa.

Decía con el ceño fruncido aproximándose hasta nosotras, intentando encarar a mi novia cosa que parecía resultarle difícil ya que sus ojos estaban rojos y parecían entrecerrarse, además de que se tambaleaba, meciéndose de un lado a otro.

 _¿Eh? pero que CARAJOS si llegaron hace un par de horas. ¿Cómo se embriago tan rápido?_

La expresión de Sonoda seguía siendo seria y formal de hecho se veía que se esforzaba por aparentar serenidad pero todo aquello se iba al diablo al mirar su apariencia.

-Amm Sonoda-san ¿te encuentras bien?- le decía intentando sonar tranquila pero en realidad me preocupaba que se fuera a caer- ¿Quieres un vaso de agua? Ven mejor siéntate.

Me separaba de mi novia la cual solo soltó un suspiro de frustración, para posteriormente acercarme a la peliazul y tomarla de la mano jalándola hacia una silla. Esta únicamente se me quedo mirando por un largo rato para después dedicarme una triste sonrisa.

-Oye Yazawa, me recuerdas a "alguien", jip- se detenía por un momento dejando escapar un ligero hipeo- solo que ella es _ligeramente_ más alta que tú, pero también es demasiado amable y un " _tanto_ " idiota. Dime acaso no se dan cuenta que su "amabilidad" solo _HIERE_ a las personas.

-¡¿Disculpa?! ¿Acaso acabas de llamarme "idiota"?- fruncí levemente el ceño para después llenarme de sorpresa, porque la amiga de Kotori me miraba de una forma un tanto "extraña" para luego tomarme del mentón y jalarme hacia ella.

-Puede ser demasiado amable, un poco _IDIOTA_ y también puede que sea " _loli"_ pero, es _MI SEXY LOLI_ _¡QUE TE QUEDE CLARO UMI!…_ es _MIA_ \- exclamaba Maki aproximándose con un poco de dificultad a mí ya que su caminar era un poco torpe- ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE ME LA ROBES!

 _Ok, eso se supone que era para ¿DEFENDERME?_

-Qué curioso es justo lo mismo que yo pretendía decirte "aquel día" hace años, cuando te quedaste con… ELLA- la peliazul se ponía de pie encarando a la pelirroja- Además no tienes de que preocuparte Maki, a mí no me gustan las _TABLAS._

-¡¿Co-cómo me llamaste?!- le replicaba con brusquedad mientras sentía como me rodeaba una aura oscura, a pesar de que estuviera borracha no iba a permitirle que me insultara.

 _Mierda lo único que me faltaba tener que lidiar con dos borrachas y soportar que me falten al respeto, espera dijo… ¿hace años? Y… a quien se refiere con ¿Ella?_

-Oigan haber se supone que ustedes se acaban de conocer, entonces porque hablan de hace...- me quede con palabra en la boca ya que Maki volvió a hablar.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA UMI! Nico-chan puede estar medio tabla de arriba pero tiene unas _caderas increíbles_ \- este era el argumento que usaba la pelirroja para defenderme lo cual provoco que un gran sonrojo se apoderará de mi rostro- de hecho se mueve INCREÍBLE en la…

-MAKIIIIII. CALLATE UN MOMENTO QUIERES- decía colocando mi mano sobre la boca de mi novia, realmente se encontraba muy tomada porque dudo que en su juicio pueda ser capaz de decir algo tan vergonzoso como eso.

-Pe-ro Nico-chan- articulaba a través de la opresión de mi mano por lo cual solo la mire molesta.

-No importa quieres, agradezco que intentes defenderme. Ash ahora que voy a hacer con ustedes dos- dejaba escapar un suspiro para después empujar con mi mano libre a Sonoda haciendo que cayera de nuevo en el asiento.

-Hey Nico-chan ahí estas- decía parándose en el marco de la puerta una peligris enfiestada la cual solo me señalo- Te andaba buscando ven vamos a bailar… ¡A… LA… PISTAAA!

Se acercaba a mí con prisa meneando sus caderas para tomar mi mano y tirar de mí llevándome hacia el interior del salón principal donde se encontraba la fiesta.

-¡Espera Kotori! Maki y Sonoda aún están en la cocina y no podemos dejarlas solas- decía inútilmente a la ojimiel que continuaba arrastrándome por en medio de la gente.

-Tranquila Nico-chan esas dos estarán bien, ahora bailemos- una vez en la orilla de la gran pista comenzó a contonearse sin parar.

-Alto Kotori, ¿Dónde está Mio?- decía mirando alrededor intentando localizar a la chica restante o a sus demás acompañantes.

-Relájate Nico-chan... Eh, eh, eh ¡uy esta canción me encanta!- expresaba aún animada acelerando sus movimientos al ritmo de "Shocking party" y aproximándose a mí para inducirme a que bailara- Azusa-chan esta con Yui-chan, al parecer se están divirtiendo con aquel chico de allá- me señalaba un punto alejado del salón donde se veía a mis dos sempais platicando con el pelivioleta anfitrión- y Mio-chan se encontró con una amiga pero creo que iré a buscarla.

Acto seguido salió disparada hacia el interior de la casa mientras continuaba moviendo las caderas, a medida que avanzaba sus movimientos aumentaban abriéndose paso entre la multitud. Estuve a punto de regresar a la cocina pero sentí un par de brazos que me aprisionaron por el cuello a lo cual solo sonreí para mis adentros. Me volví lentamente para no deshacer el abrazo mirando de frente a mi linda chica la cual dirigió sus labios hacia mi cuello por lo cual solo cerré los ojos y me limite a esperar el contacto, el cual nunca llego, ya que solo se aproximó a mi oído y me susurro.

-Nico-chan- decía separándose un poco y dedicándome una mirada intensa antes de volver a mi oído- me acompañas al baño.

-¿EHHH? Asssh no tienes remedio ven- lanzaba un suspiro haciéndole la seña de que avanzara- Vamos que esperas… heyyy a dónde vas ese es el estacionamiento…

Corrí hacia ella cogiéndola de la cintura y colocándome detrás para guiarla hacia el interior de la casa, desvié mi mirada 5 segundos para comprobar que mis sempais continuaban en el sitio donde las vi, y efectivamente ahí seguían acompañadas del mismo chico. Para cuando volví mi mirada hacia la pelirroja esta ya estaba de pie frente a unas plantas desatándose el cinturón y dispuesta a hacer sus necesidades fisiológicas por lo cual me aproxime a su lado de manera rápida.

-Makiiii que demoniosss- la abrace de la cintura y comencé a dirigirla de la manera más rápida hacia las escaleras lo cual resultaba complicado ya que su caminar era algo torpe y pesado.

Una vez frente a las escaleras la solté y le indique que subiera a lo cual obedeció sin embargo su coordinación no era la mejor por lo que termino subiendo casi a gatas por la escalera. Para facilitar su ascenso me coloque a su lado rodeando su cintura con uno de mis brazos mientras tomaba su brazo y lo colocaba sobre mis hombros.

Finalmente arriba nos dirigimos al baño y cuando estábamos por llegar Maki trastabillo causando que terminara de pompas contra el suelo y haciendo que casi cayera sobre ella. Deje escapar un gran suspiro para enseguida colocarme detrás de ella y pasar mis brazos por su estómago tirando con todas mis fuerzas de su cuerpo hacia arriba intentando que se incorporara. Después de varios intentos y mucho esfuerzo logre que se pusiera de pie y entrara al baño. Ya adentro me pidió que la esperara afuera a lo cual obedecí, pero pasando 2 segundos me arrepentí ya que escuche un golpe seco contra la puerta del lado interior de esta, para enseguida notar como un fluido incoloro atravesaba por debajo de la puerta y se escuchaba un leve quejido

-¡Oh por dios! ( _Zas, zas, zas)_ … ¡Maki ábreme!- tocaba con desesperación aquella puerta sin recibir respuesta- ¡Maldición Maki respóndeme!

Gritaba con pánico intentando que reaccionara pero al no obtener respuesta gire el pomo de la puerta descubriendo que esta no tenía seguro, así que con un suspiro me dispuse a entrar, pero un peso contra la puerta me lo impedía.

-Maki-chan necesito que te quites de la puerta- decía colocando mis labios contra la puerta para que pudiese escucharme- Vamos Makiiii.

Comencé a empujar de aquella puerta logrando de a poco abrir un lugar lo suficientemente amplio para que pasara a través de él. Una vez adentro me quede impactada por lo que mis ojos vieron, ya que la gran taza de baño se encontraba por completo volteada como si "alguien" la hubiese arrancado del suelo provocando que las mangueras que estaban destinadas a la caja estuvieran sueltas chorreando grandes cantidades de agua.

Al volverme encontré a Maki sentada sobre el piso con su espalda contra la puerta y su mirada en el suelo, su pantalón comenzaba a mojarse producto del agua que emanaba del escusado, así que de manera rápida y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano me acerque a ella rodeándola con mis brazos y halándola hacia arriba para ponerla de pie. Después del segundo intento logre levantarla para lograr apartarla de la salida.

-¡ALGUIEN AYU- AYUDA!– gritaba a manera de conseguir apoyo ya que Maki era demasiado pesada para mí y se me estaba resbalando, pero pasaron los segundos y nadie entraba haciendo que mis fuerzas de a poco se acabaran y por fin cuando creí que terminaríamos en el suelo, una pelinegra atravesó la puerta sosteniendo entre sus brazos a la pelirroja y quitándomela de encima.

-Aaah… aah… gracias Mio-sempai- decía jadeando levemente por el esfuerzo.

-¿Dónde está Kotori?- decía con calma mi sempai sosteniendo como la cosa más ligera a Maki, al parecer ella no había bebido tanto- Y las demás.

-A Kotori la vi hace rato, dijo que iba a buscarte- decía de manera tranquila- Y en cuanto a Yui-sempai y Azusa-sempai ellas están afuera platicando con Hide.

-Ya veo que bi-bien- se detenía para cargar a Maki sobre su espalda- Nico necesito pedirte un favor, busca a Kotori y a las demás es hora de irnos.

-De acuerdo yo me encargo pero por favor saca a Maki-chan de aquí- una vez abajo me detuve y busque entre los bolsos de Maki- tenga las llaves de su auto por favor déjela en el asiento trasero mientras yo voy por las demás.

-Está bien no te preocupes yo me encargo- me decía la pelinegra caminando con completa facilidad y dirigiéndose a la entrada, era impresionante el verla cargar a mi novia como si de un bulto se tratara.

Por suerte la fiesta se ubicaba en el jardín y la mayoría de la gente se encontraba ahí reunida por lo que nosotras pudimos pasar desapercibidas. En ese momento me sentí aliviada ya que no me encontraba en condiciones de rendir cuentas por los destrozos en el baño que hizo mi novia la cual ahora yacía inconsciente sobre la espalda de mi sempai.

-Mio-sempai por allí puede seguir derecho y saldrá por la puerta principal para llegar más rápido al estacionamiento, yo iré por las chicas- le indicaba un camino a la pelinegra a lo cual ella asintió pero antes de partir me dijo.

-De acuerdo Nico te encargo a novia y a mis amigas. Ah y por favor de ahora en adelante solo llámame Mio- me decía con una pequeña sonrisa- nos conocemos hace mucho gracias a Kotori y bueno después de esto creo que podemos dejar las formalidades ¿no?

-Me parece bien Mio-chan y tranquila yo traeré a Kotori y las demás- le regresaba la sonrisa para después volverme y comenzar a correr hacia el bullicio.

 **NICO'S POV END**

 **[MIO'S FLASHBACK INICIO]**

Después de dejar a Nico con aquella chica que estaba segura era la ex-novia de Honoka me dirigí con Kotori y Umi al jardín donde se desarrollaba la fiesta para tomar algunas bebidas. Yo opte por una simple cerveza mientras mi novia se sirvió una margarita y Umi bebía un jugo el cual decía que sabía algo amargo y raspaba. Luego de tomar nuestras bebidas y platicar un poco las tres mi novia se acercó a mí y comenzó a hablar sobre aquella "traviesa promesa" que me susurro al oído. Conforme nuestra conversación avanzaba nos íbamos acercando más y más haciendo que la mejor amiga de mí novia se volviera dándonos la espalda, porque según ella lo que hacíamos era demasiado _"indecente"_ , así que después de reír un poco por aquel comentario Kotori levanto su vista y llamo al resto de las chicas.

Bailamos y bebimos bastante, bueno lo de beber no se aplicó a mí ya que aparte de ser yo quien manejaría era la mayor y mi responsabilidad era cuidar de las demás. De repente una canción conocida sonó provocando que las chicas se emocionaran y comenzaran a entonarla, mi novia a la cual se le habían pasado un poco las copas, se entusiasmó y con rapidez se dirigió hacia la fachada de la casa aproximándose a la puerta de cristal y comenzando a bailar de la manera más sexy y provocativa que había visto.

-¡Hey chicas bailen con la pared! ¡Vamos Nico-chan!- ante aquella frase solo pude mirarla con completa vergüenza.

-Vamos Yui-chan muévete al ritmo de la música, mira mueve tu vientre así- Kotori comenzo a hacer movimientos oscilatorios contra la puerta de cristal provocando que su cuerpo chocara contra el vidrio y que este temblara peligrosamente.

-Alto Kotori que rayos haces- le decía con pánico en la voz para después volver hacia la peliazul en busca de ayuda- Umi has algo… ¿eh? pero donde…

La mejor amiga de mi novia había desaparecido dejando sola ante aquella situación, aún no terminaba de asimilar aquello cuando Kotori realizo un movimiento ascendente con su cuerpo en forma de ola e impacto sus glúteos contra la puerta provocando que esta terminara en pedazos.

-¡¿KOTORI QUE HACESSS?!- lanzaba un grito corriendo hacia mi chica.

-Ups creo que debo bajarle al gimnasio- aquello lo decía sonriendo con tranquilidad como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo- tengo pompas de acero.

Acto seguido la voz de Yui resonó en forma de carcajadas.

-CIERRA LA BOCA YUI- le gritaba con furia para tomar a Kotori de la mano y llevarla hacia la casa.

Una vez en la cocina estaba completamente roja de vergüenza no podía creer que hubiese hecho algo como eso, pero lo peor es que a ella no parecía importarle en absoluto ya que se encontraba buscando en la cocina algo más de beber.

-Kotori que _demonios_ pasaba por tu cabeza al hacer algo así…- comenzaba a reñirle pero toda mi molestia se esfumo en el momento en que sentí sus brazos rodearme con fuerza.

-Solo quería divertirme Mio-chan no te molestes ¿sí?- me decía dedicándome una tierna mirada como de cachorrito que me hizo soltar un suspiro resignado.

-Ya veo siendo así, porque no mejor comienzas a cumplir tu promesa- le daba una sonrisa para tomar su cintura y jalarla hacia mí- dime seguirás así de "traviesa" toda la noche.

Le susurraba obteniendo una risita de su parte para que inmediatamente después rodeara mi cuello con sus brazos y aproximara sus labios al lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Seré tan traviesa como quieras, empezando desde ahora- me decía con suavidad para después lamer un poco mi lóbulo y darle un pequeño mordisco provocando que los colores saltaran a mi rostro.

Generalmente me avergonzaría al nivel de Umi ante esto o solo le hubiera pedido que se frenara un poco por miedo a ser descubiertas pero Kotori tenía un "algo" que activaba un lado decidido y salvaje en mí. Así que solo gire mi rostro para atrapar sus dulces labios con los míos iniciando un beso que pasaba de lo tierno a lo lascivo. Los movimientos de mis labios iban acompasados con los de Kotori mientras que mis manos recorrían la curva de sus caderas y pecho. Finalmente y sin resistirlo más mi mano derecha llego a su glúteo y comenzó a acariciarlo para después soltarle una palmada que provoco un "Aaah" proveniente de su boca que fue ahogado por nuestro beso.

Y en eso estábamos cuando escuche una voz familiar decir mi nombre desde la entrada de aquel sitio.

-¿Akiyama Mio?- al oír esto ambas nos separamos un poco para después agachar nuestra mirada, luego de controlar un poco mi respiración y vergüenza levante mi vista y me volví hacia aquella persona que pronuncio mi nombre.

-¿Si?- al preguntar esto y prestar atención a la chica que me llamo lo supe- Megumi-sempai.

Megumi Sokabe dos años mayor que yo, cabello largo y lacio café claro y ojos del mismo color. Su aire a simple vista era serio y maduro pero para los que la conocíamos, sabíamos que esto era solo una fachada debido a que era una chica muy apasionada al extremo de dar _miedo._

-Sempai que sorpresa, ¿Qué hace aquí?- le decía ligeramente incomoda ya que esos ojos cafés volvían a mirarme con ese brillo de deseo y locura.

-Sabía que eras tú desde el primer momento en que te vi- decía acercándose a mi mientras colocaba sus manos en su espalda- Sigues teniendo ese mismo aire "cool".

-Mio-chan ¿Quién es ella?- me miraba interrogante la peligris.

-Ah Kotori ella es Megumi una antigua sempai de la escuela media- decía dedicándole una mirada tranquilizadora- Megumi-sempai es la que fundo mi club de fans cuando comenzamos con el club de _música ligera._

-Oh ya veo es un placer soy Minami Kotori- decía con voz alegre y cordial mi novia mientras le ofrecía su mano a la chica al frente nuestro.

-O si un gusto- le respondía de manera seca a Kotori para después volverse a mí- Bueno ya que estas aquí Mio-chan y ya que ambas somos mayores de edad que dices si te tomas una copa conmigo.

Me decía de manera coqueta mientras cogía la cerveza que anteriormente había estado en mis labios y la llevaba a los suyos.

-Lo lamento sempai pero yo…- sentí un leve tirón- ¿Kotori?

-Descuida Mio-chan porque no vas con ella y yo busco a Umi-chan, después las alcanzamos- me decía con una sonrisa tranquila la peligris dejándome dudosa.

-Hum no creo que sea buena idea- decía expresando mi incomodidad.

-Ya la oíste Mio-chan a ella no le importa vamos- expresaba sempai para después tomarme del brazo y arrastrarme lejos de Kotori.

-Sempai espera, espera Kotori- lo último que vi fue como la sonrisa de Kotori se borró de su rostro.

Luego de eso pase hora y media escuchando anécdotas de sempai mientras ella solo bebía cerveza tras cerveza.

-Sempai realmente fue bueno verla pero mi novia me debe de estar buscando- me ponía de pie ya que habíamos llegado a un pequeño salón con chimenea donde había varias sillas.

-Espera Mio ¿A dónde crees que vas?- me tomaba del brazo y tiraba de mi para impedir que me fuera.

-Ya le dije debo buscar a mi novia- le decía firme.

-¿Tú novia? Hablas de esa chiquilla tonta que te acompañaba ¡Oh vamos Mio! Hasta tú sabes que mereces algo mejor- se ponía de pie y colocaba sus brazos en mi cuello de la misma forma en que Kotori lo había hecho hace unos momentos- la grandiosa Akiyama Mio merece a una mujer, no a una _niña._

Megumi acercaba peligrosamente sus labios a los míos así que en un impulso vire mi rostro a un lado haciendo que sus labios terminaran en mi mejilla.

-Lo lamento sempai no quiero ser grosera pero no sé a qué se refiere, además no me gusta que se tome tantas atribuciones conmigo le pido que me suelte- decía colocando mis manos en su cadera con la intención de apartarla pero solo logre que se aferrara más a mí.

-No finjas Mio sé que lo _DESEAS_ será como esa vez en el teatro justo antes de mi graduación y de la presentación de tu grupo- en esta ocasión comenzó a besar mi cuello para enseguida susurrarme- _DÉJAME HACERTE EL AMOR_ \- con esta frase un flashback de recuerdos regreso a mi cabeza haciendo que por un segundo me dejara llevar.

Recibí los labios de sempai en un corto beso para después volver de golpe a la realidad al escuchar lo siguiente salir de su boca.

-Y así es como haré que te olvides de _ELLA_ \- cuando volvió a acercarse la aparte de golpe ya que en mi mente apareció la imagen de Kotori, de aquella chica la cual era la única capaz de hacer que mi corazón latiera con fuerza y rapidez con solo escuchar su nombre.

Cuando estaba dispuesta a reñirle a sempai por su comportamiento volví mi mirada y la vi, a aquella hermosa peligris que en este momento me miraba con ojos tristes y llorosos.

-Kotori- salió su nombre de mis labios como una exhalación para después sentir un gran ardor en mi mejilla izquierda.

 ** _Zassss_**

Después de impactar su mano contra mi mejilla se dio la vuelta y se alejó corriendo, a lo cual estuve por salir tras ella hasta que nuevamente fui retenida.

-Deja que se vaya no la necesitas- eran las palabras de Megumi.

-Se equivoca la necesito como a nada en el mundo, sin Kotori mí vida simplemente no vale la pena- volví a caminar pero continuaba sin soltarme- Megumi entiéndelo lo que paso entre nosotras solo fue de una vez, no niego que fue hermoso en su momento pero ya paso déjalo ir. Yo ya tengo una persona destinada a estar a mi lado por favor déjame ir, porque yo no soy la persona destinada a ti.

Después de aquello Megumi me libero por lo que sin pensarlo comencé a recorrer todo ese sitio en busca de Kotori.

 **[MIO'S FLASHBACK END]**

 **YUI'S POV**

-Vamos, anda baila conmigo- me decía el chico de la fiesta de manera animada.

-No gracias he comido demasiado, además Azu-nyan va a decirme algo importante. ¿Verdad Azu-nyan?- respondía de manera clara mirando a mi pequeña kohai.

-¡Oh vamos! No seas tímida, anda ven- volvía a exclamar el chico solo que en esta ocasión se volvió más insistente ya que tomo mi muñeca y me halo hacia sí.

Por alguna razón aquello me molesto de sobre manera ya que no me gusto que aquel chico actuara como si Azu-nyan no existiera. Como era posible que alguien se atreviera a ignorar a alguien tan lindo como Azusa, además antes de que llegara a interrumpir ella y yo la estábamos pasando bien.

-Oye tú, si ella no quiere, no quiere- respondía Azusa con voz neutral interponiéndose entre aquel chico y yo- No le apetece bailar y punto.

-Tú que te metes además no es como si la estuviera obligando ¿o sí?- aseguraba el sujeto con un tono altanero y prepotente denotando que sus acciones eran justo lo contrario a lo que decía- O que, ¿acaso es tu novia?

-¡¿Su nov- novia?! No-nooo, Azu-nyan y yo so-solo- expresaba completamente roja de vergüenza- somos amigas.

-Así es, solo somos amigas- expresaba igual de roja mi kohai mientras agachaba su mirada.

Por un momento me pareció ver algo de tristeza en su mirada pero probablemente solo era exasperación ante la insistencia e insinuación de aquel sujeto. Aunque he de admitir que por un momento me quede contemplando aquella posibilidad.

Mi mente entró en un estado de relajación extremo ya que empecé a imaginar situaciones en donde Azu-nyan y yo estábamos juntas, como pareja, en algunas de esas escenas caminábamos de la mano en otras yo la abrazaba mientras ella tenía puestas unas orejitas de gato y decía "miau", otras tantas yendo al festival de invierno donde ella me daba muchos dulces en la boca y comida mientras ambas nos mirábamos con cariño y sonreíamos.

-¿Yui-sempai éstas bien? Sempai estas babeando- sentí la pequeña mano de la peliazul deslizarse desde la comisura de mi labio hasta mi barbilla- ¿Sempai de verdad está bien?

-Ya que no son novias y tú no quieres bailar, entonces ven tu pequeña- aquel tipo empezó a tirar de Azusa alejándola de mí, fue entonces cuando salí de mi trance y empecé a actuar extraño.

Camine con pasos firmes hasta el chico y le arrebate el brazo de Azu-nyan de su mano para después jalarla hacia mi lado, ante esto mi kohai solo me miro sorprendida mientras que el otro solo me dedico una mirada molesta.

-Porque no entiendes que no queremos bailar, además ella está conmigo- le decía encarándolo y utilizando una voz un poco más gruesa que mi tono habitual la cual demostraba una ligera molestia de mi parte.

-Tú que te metes- me dio un ligero empujón en el pecho que me hizo trastabillar- ya dijiste que no es tu novia, así que esto no es tu asunto.

Intento tomar de nuevo a la peliazul pero en esta ocasión fui más rápida ya que la sujete del brazo y la jale hacía mi espalda para después erguirme ante aquel insistente chico y hablarle de una forma firme y dominante que me sorprendió en gran manera.

-DIJE QUE ELLA NO VA- ante mi respuesta el sujeto se aproximó a mí y se colocó al frente para después mirarme de manera retadora y volver a empujarme.

-Te sientes muy valiente, no- decía aproximando su rostro al mío a manera de provocación.

-Bueno que traes, deja de empujarla ¿qué te pasa?- inesperadamente Azusa se interpuso en medio de ambos y encaro al pelivioleta.

Esta acción me hizo abrir los ojos como platos además de que mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Cuando estuve por hablar y decirle a Azusa que todo estaba bien y que yo podía con ello, mi kohai comenzó a enfrentarse a aquel chico consiguiendo que este se exaltara más. Aquel sujeto estaba bastante tomado por lo que no media ni sus palabras ni acciones, asi que sin más tomo a Azusa del brazo y la aparto de un empujón llegando nuevamente hasta mí, mirándome con desprecio.

-Tú no interfieras ¿sí?- decía sin detenerse a mirar a Azusa y posicionándose enfrente de mí- En cuanto a ti niña con complejo de "ojisama" será mejor que le bajes o voy a ponerte en tu lugar. Sabes no me cabe en la cabeza como las chicas prefieren estar con otra mujer antes que con un verdadero hombre- decía el sujeto tomándome con fuerza del cuello de la camisa y aproximándome a su rostro.

-¡YUI-SEMPAI!- pude escuchar la angustia en la voz de Azusa, así que sin pensármelo tome las manos del tipo y las aparte de manera brusca de mi ropa.

-Pues es una lástima que seas tan _idiota_ \- le respondía de manera casual pero por alguna razón mi voz salió más agresiva y molesta de lo que pretendí- y no es que me importe pero solo por aclarar: "En el amor lo último que debe interferir es la genética".

Terminaba con aquella frase que en alguna ocasión me dijo Ui, mi pequeña hermana.

-Jajaja tienes agallas pero sin importar cuan valiente finjas ser una mujer nunca lograra hacer feliz a otra- dirigía su mirada a mi kohai para después volver a mirarme con burla- lo que una mujer necesita es a un hombre a su lado- terminando de decir esta frase un "uuohh" proveniente de un par de chismosos se hizo notar sobre el sonido de la música pero acto seguido y sin siquiera planearlo hice mi cabeza para atrás y luego la dirigí con fuerza contra el rostro de aquel molesto tipo, lo cual provoco que me quedara descolocada por un momento y que aquel hombre terminara impactándose contra una de las mesas ante las miradas atónitas de aquellos que se encontraba a nuestro alrededor.

Podía sentir como mis manos se cerraban en puños con fuerza provocando que mis brazos comenzaran a temblar y mis uñas se encajaran en las palmas provocándome un ligero dolor. Nunca había sentido tanta rabia en mi vida y a la vez tanta tristeza ya que tenía algo de razón… Azusa nunca podría fijarse en alguien como yo, espera… _¿Qué, fue ese pensamiento?_

Lo que había dicho aquel sujeto causo un gran impacto en mí provocando que me confundiera y comenzara a dirigirme con paso molesto a aquel tipo para volver a golpearlo, pero cuando estaba por llegar a él sentí unos brazos aferrarme desde la espalda que lograron frenarme por completo.

-No Yui-sempai, por mí- decía Azusa logrando que me calmara, aquella suplica desvaneció por completo mi deseo de seguir hiriendo a aquel chico.

 **YUI'S POV END**

 **AZUSA'S POV**

Mi corazón latió extremadamente rápido cuando vi como Yui-sempai impedía que aquel tipo me llevara, incluso este se saltó un latido cuando aseguro que me _"quedaría a su lado"_. Lo que mis ojos vieron después me saco de mi ensoñación alarmándome primeramente para enseguida dejarme sorprendida.

Sempai había golpeado al sujeto quien ahora yacía sobre la mesa mirándola con furia. Sentí ganas de acercarme y rodearla con los brazos para entonces decirle que no importaba que todo estaba bien, y sin siquiera percatarme de ello ya lo estaba haciendo, pidiéndole que parara porque lo último que deseaba es que resultara herida.

Me encontraba abrazándola por la espalda sintiendo por primera vez su calor desde tan cerca. Era una sensación tan diferente a las otras cuando me acariciaba la cabeza o me abrazaba, en esta ocasión podía sentir como mi corazón corría a una gran velocidad así como también podía escuchar el suyo acelerarse de igual manera. Esta sensación era tan placentera que me hacía desear tener a Yui cada vez más cerca, pero desafortunadamente esto se terminó al poco tiempo cuando sempai fue retirada de mis brazos con brusquedad.

Aquel chico se puso de pie y jalo a Yui para inmediatamente después estampar su puño contra su mejilla provocando que esta retrocediera y fuera a dar al piso.

-¡Yui-sempai!... ¿Estás bien sempai?- me tire al suelo con rapidez para auxiliarla ya que se veía aturdida. No alcance a tocarla ya que el mismo tipo me apartó de un empujón, para después tomar a Yui de nuevo de su camisa e incorporarla de un tirón, pero con lo que no contó es que sempai ya se había recuperado y en cuanto se vio lejos del suelo subió su rodilla y la dirigió con fuerza hacia la entrepierna de aquel chico haciendo que se encorvara y colocara sus manos en sus partes nobles.

Justo cuando creí que todo había acabado y que sempai no había salido tan herida el pelivioleta estiro su mano hacia la mesa de bebidas y cogió un cenicero el cual arrojo contra sempai impactando contra la comisura de su frente. Yui se desplomo cayendo por completo asustándome en gran manera. Lo peor es que aquel chico parecía estarse recuperando y comenzaba a acercarse hacia la castaña con la intención de seguir lastimándola pero cuando comenzó a acercarse se escuchó el sonido de vidrio quebrándose para enseguida ver al anfitrión de aquella fiesta tumbado cual peso muerto sobre el césped del jardín de su casa.

Poco después vi a Yazawa-san sosteniendo una botella de cerveza quebrada para enseguida apartar de un empujón a su compañero y colocarse al lado de Yui-sempai.

- _QUE ESPERA SEMPAI, APRESURESE-_ tomaba uno de los brazos de Yui y lo ponía alrededor de su cuello para tirar de ella hacia arriba, al entender lo que hacía me incorpore haciendo lo mismo con su brazo libre.

Comenzamos a pasar entre la gente que se había aglomerado por aquella pelea hasta llegar a la entrada de aquella gran casa donde nos encontrábamos, al llegar al recibidor colocamos a Yui en un pequeño sofá.

-Maldita sea ¿qué rayos está pasando?- expresaba con miedo y sobretodo frustración Yazawa- todo el mundo está ebrio y se pelea. Sempai esto se está poniendo feo así que quédese aquí y cuide de Hirasawa-sempai mientras yo voy a buscar a las demás.

-Yazawa-san muchas gracias, sino hubieras aparecido no sé qué habría hecho- le decía agradecida mientras sacaba un pañuelo y lo colocaba con delicadeza en la frente de sempai.

-De nada sempai lamento todo esto, cuando invite a Kotori solo pretendía que nos divirtiéramos no imaginé que mis compañeros se fueran a poner así de pesados- decía ligeramente avergonzada para después dedicarme una media sonrisa- pero lo importante es que ustedes se encuentren bien. Ahora iré por las demás para irnos.

-Con Azusa está bien- le decía deteniéndola de nueva cuenta.

-¿Cómo?- respondía volviéndose extrañada.

-Que me llames Azusa- decía apartando mi vista de sempai por un momento para sonreírle- ya no es necesario ser tan formal, después de todo solo soy un año mayor que tú.

-De acuerdo entonces llámame Nico- finalmente se giró y se alejó en busca de las demás.

-Oh sempai, lo siento- decía presionando aquel pañuelo contra la ceja de Yui que no paraba de sangrar.

-Mmmh Azu… Azu-nyan- se escapaba mi nombre de sus labios mientras se removía.

-Tranquila Yui-sempai estoy aquí a tu lado- respondía acercando mi rostro más a ella para después susurrarle- gracias por defenderme.

Coloque mis labios sobre su mejilla derecha depositando un dulce beso sobre esta. Sempai abrió sus ojos ligeramente para luego girar su rostro levemente haciendo que mis labios que seguían sobre su mejilla ahora rozarán la comisura de su boca, esto provoco un cosquilleo en mi estómago mientras que un ardor recorría mis labios.

Ese ardor aumentaba haciendo que la boca se me hiciera agua al contemplar el rostro pacífico y los rozados labios de sempai. Sin pensármelo dirigí mis labios para así probar el dulce sabor de los labios de Yui, quien lentamente volvió a cerrar sus ojos provocando que yo la imitara intensificando así aquel beso que compartíamos.

 **AZUSA'S POV END**

 **KOTORI'S POV**

Después de presenciar aquella horrible escena donde mi novia estaba besando a otra, salí corriendo a toda prisa con el único fin de alejarme lo más posible de ella. Termine de nueva cuenta en el jardín donde encontré a Umi-chan sentada ante la mesa de bebidas con un _shot de tequila_ en su mano derecha y un vaso de _vodka_ en la izquierda, esta al levantar su mirada dejo una de esas bebidas y se volvió hacia mí.

Ante aquello no pude contenerme más y corrí a su lado para finalmente lanzarme a sus brazos.

-Umi-chan… _(Sollozo)_ … Mio-chan est-estaba besando a… _(Sollozo)_ … otra- dejaba salir aquello con desesperación haciendo que mi amiga de la infancia se incorporara con dificultad y me rodeara con fuerza entre sus brazos.

-Kotori jip, ¿qué dices?... dime quien te lastimo para jip… partirle la cara- articulaba con dificultad ya que su voz era interrumpida por leves jipeos.

-Fue Mio, ella me estaba engañando. Se estaba _besuqueando_ con esa tipa, dale su merecido Umi-chan- decía separándome levemente mientras tomaba su camisa y le pedía que se encargara de Mio ante la mención de mi novia el rostro decidido de Umi se suavizo por completo.

-No creo que sea necesario Kotori jipjip-estoy segura que solo fue un malentendido- me decía convencida para después volver a tomar sus tragos a lo cual solo me limite a arrebatárselos para enseguida beberlos.

-Porque la defiendes Umi-chan de qué lado estas- decía mirándola con molestia ya que esperaba más apoyo de su parte.

-No la defien-do es solo que, jip las personas como Mio y yo somos leales a la persona que ama-mos- decía con seriedad la peliazul tomando otro vaso más y llevándoselo a los labios- Mmm para explicarme mejor jip una vez que nos _enamoramos_ somos incapaces de ver a otra persona que no sea la que se robó nuestro corazón.

-Vaya Umi-chan el alcohol sí que explota tu lado romántico- le decía con burla a la ojicafé haciendo que se sonrojara- pero supongo que tienes algo de razón aunque eso no quita que siga molesta y herida. _Mio-chan idiota._

Lo último lo susurraba para seguir bebiendo, poco después se acercó a nosotras un sujeto de unos 45 años de edad o más quien no le quitaba la vista de encima a Umi-chan.

Seguido de esto le tendió un vaso con una bebida a lo cual Umi solo lo acepto para después volverse a mí y susurrarme en el oído.

-Kotori no aceptes nada de lo que ese viejo _R_ _aboverde (4)_ te ofrezca- me decía con seriedad para enseguida llevarse a los labios aquel vaso que le había ofrecido el sujeto anterior dejándome por completo confundida por la contrariedad entre sus palabras y su actitud.

Una vez que aquel tipo se alejó Umi-chan le dio un pequeño trago a aquella bebida y poniendo inmediatamente cara de asco, seguido de esto arrojo el vaso por encima del hombro el cual por casualidad y desgracia fue a dar al estéreo que estaba reproduciendo música, provocando primeramente un gran chispazo que alarmó a todos los presentes, para inmediatamente después comenzar a encenderse haciendo corto circuito.

 **KOTORI'S POV END**

 **NICO'S POV AGAIN**

Pensé en volver primeramente a la cocina para buscar a Sonoda pero me decidí a probar suerte en el jardín, al salir a este vi cerca de mesa de bebidas a las dos chicas restantes así que sin perder tiempo comencé a correr hacia ellas. Cuando estaba a escasos tres metros de distancia observe como la peliazul arrojaba de manera despreocupada un vaso con bebida al aire, el cual fue a dar al estéreo ocasionando que humeara para que inmediatamente después las luces del jardín comenzaran a parpadear.

-Pero que carajos hacen- decía acercándome a ellas e intentando regular mi tono de voz- que esperan movámonos.

-¿Kotori?- se escuchó una voz madura a mi espalda al volverme me di cuenta de que se trataba de Mio la cual venia sola- Vamos a casa.

La pelinegra se acercaba de manera tímida y lenta a su novia mientras la miraba con suplica, ante esto la peligris solo retrocedió un par de pasos para enseguida lanzar una única mirada orgullosa a su novia y girar hacia la peliazul.

Acto seguido Kotori tomo el rostro de Sonoda con ambas manos y poso sus labios en los suyos ante la mirada atónita de Mio y la mía dejándonos por unos segundos en shock. Después de un rato de aquel beso entre "amigas" estas se separaron para enseguida mirarse de manera extraña creando a su alrededor una peculiar atmósfera. Pude notar como mi sempai se tensó, mientras su rostro se tornó oscuro y agacho la mirada.

-Kotori-chan ¿Qué fue…? …- intente preguntar pero antes de terminar de formular mi pregunta la peliazul susurro un _"lo siento"_ hacia su amiga para enseguida apartarla y encorvarse comenzando a vomitar.

-¡Oh dios que… desagradable!- manifestaba desviando un poco mi mirada para evitar mirar a la peliazul y su expulsión de fluidos, una vez superado un poco el asco me aproxime al par- ¿Sonoda estas bien?

-EEEH UMI-CHAN ¿ES ENSERIO? TANTO ASCO TE DOY- decía a manera de berrinche la ojimiel a su amiga de la infancia a lo cual la otra intento replicar pero antes de que lo consiguiera otra oleada de nauseas la ataco.

-Nico puedes auxiliar a Umi por favor, necesito hablar con mi novia- decía con voz seria mi sempai sin separar su mirada de la peligris.

-Por supuesto, vamos Sonoda-san es mejor que te sientes- tomaba del brazo a la menor mientras la guiaba hacia una silla- ten bebe un poco de agua.

-Kotori necesito explicarte lo de hace rato- decía con voz suave Mio a su novia- quieres que hablemos aquí o prefieres que lo hagamos en casa.

La pelinegra intento tomar a su chica pero está nuevamente le rechazo para después lanzarle una mirada herida.

-No pienso ir a ningún lado contigo- le replicaba de manera irritada.

-¡Kotori por favor déjame explicarte!- le decía de manera desesperada para enseguida hablarle con mayor rudeza- muy bien si no quieres escuchar de acuerdo, pero aun así vienes conmigo.

 _Oh vaya esto se está poniendo incomodo, ese tono y esas miradas indican que comenzara una disputa de pareja._

-Por favor Kotori no quiero discutir, fue estúpido haber permitido aquello y _"LO SIENTO"_. Cometí un error, pero te juro que no significo nada- le decía de manera más calmada Mio a su novia mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella.

-Ya veo que "cometiste" un error ahora lo tengo claro- decía mi amiga mirando a su chica con una sonrisa triste- Tu error fue iniciar "algo conmigo" cuando es obvio que con quien deseas estar es con _ELLA_.

Las palabras de la ojimiel salieron tan cargadas de tristeza que por un segundo tuve el impulso de entrometerme pero logre frenarme ya que además de que era algo que solo ambas debían aclarar, yo debía encargarme de Sonoda que realmente se veía muy mal.

-Pero que dices no puedes hablar enserio Kotori mírame, mírame- decía con tristeza mi sempai tomando de las mejillas a su novia- YO TE AMO, TE AMO A TI Y A NADIE MÁS,

-No es cierto, déjame si fuera así no la hubieras besado- decía mi amiga forcejeando para ser soltada a lo cual solo consiguió ser retenida con mayor fuerza.

Mio había logrado rodear a Kotori con sus brazos haciendo que esta retrocediera y fuese incapaz de soltarse. Luego de un rato de estar abrazadas y hablarse entre susurros ellas finalmente se separaron tomándose de las manos y dándose un pequeño beso en los labios.

-¿Me crees? De verdad lo siento no debí dejar que pasara- decía nuevamente Mio mirando con arrepentimiento a su novia.

-Tranquila Mio-chan ahora comprendo todo y claro que te creo- le respondía la ojimiel acariciando la mejilla de la pelinegra- Perdón por haberte golpeado sin dejar que me explicaras antes.

-No te preocupes en parte me lo merecía- decía mi sempai sonriendo e intentando iniciar una "reconciliación".

-¡Oh por dios! Por favor… no de-dejes que ocu-rra- articulaba la peliazul mientras luchaba por no volver a vomitar.

-Ajam cof, cof, lamento interrumpir pero tenemos que irnos- decía ligeramente avergonzada e incómoda después de ver aquello.

-Nico-chan tiene razón vámonos y ah por cierto- decía mirándome brevemente para después sonrojarse y desviar su mirada- lamento lo de la ventana de tu amigo y por besarte Umi-chan.

-Oh ni lo menciones de hecho debo agradecerles, sino fuera por ustedes no me hubiera dado cuenta de la clase de _idiota_ que era Hide- le decía de manera calmada dedicándole una fugaz sonrisa- además es mejor que nos vayamos creo que ya fueron suficientes destrozos por una noche.

-Claro es mejor salir de aquí- decía aquello la peligris encaminándose a la fachada de la casa pero fue retenida ligeramente por su amiga- ¿Qué sucede Umi-chan?

-Kotori lo del be-so de hace rato y-yo…- decía con completa vergüenza la

-Oh descuida Umi-chan yo sé que no te causo asco- decía de manera tranquila la ojimiel.

-Pe-pero…-lanzaba una fugaz mirada hacia la pelinegra mayor.

-Tranquila Umi yo entiendo, no pasa nada no te preocupes- decía Mio dándole unas pequeñas palmadas a su kohai- es mejor irnos.

Una vez afuera comenzó otra discusión sobre quienes debía manejar ambos carros los cuales pertenecían a Mio-chan y a Maki.

-Basta Mio he dicho que estoy bien, así que yo seré quien conduzca- decía con poca paciencia una peliazul a una pelinegra.

-He dicho que no Umi has bebido bastante ni siquiera eres capaz de pararte sin tambalearte, dame las llaves- ordenaba la mayor colocando su mano al frente de la otra chica.

-QUE NO MIO, HE DICHO QUE YO ESTOY MEJOR QUE TODAS- acto seguido como si lo hubiera planeado se fue de espaldas cual tabla terminando en el suelo ante nuestras miradas preocupadas.

-¡UMI-CHAN!

-¡UMI!

-¡SONODA!

Eran nuestros gritos dirigidos hacia cierta peliazul que yacía aún en el suelo, como si nos coordináramos Kotori, Mio y yo nos acercamos a ella para tomarla con cuidado e incorporarla.

-Lo ves te estoy diciendo, ahora sube al coche ¿quieres?- reprendía Mio a la otra chica ayudándola a subir al vehículo- de acuerdo ahora Nico tú te llevaras el auto de tu novia mientras nosotras nos vamos en el mío.

-¡Oh! Espera Mio no voy a poder sola- ante mi declaración la dueña de "µ's" me miro extrañada.

-¿Qué pasa, no sabes conducir? O estas mareada porque luces mejor que todas- me decía observándome a detalle.

-No creo que se refiera a eso Mio-chan más bien yo creo que Nico-chan se refiere a que Maki-chan sigue dormida- decía comprensiva mi amiga- será muy difícil para ella subirla hasta su departamento.

-Oh es verdad entonces que Azusa se lleve mi carro y nosotras llevaremos a Nico, una vez allá tomaremos un taxy o algo- decía cerrando la puerta de su Mazda _(5)_ y encaminándose al lujoso auto negro-grisáceo propiedad de Maki.

-No es necesario Mio pueden llevarse el carro de Maki y yo mañana paso a recogerlo después de todo se están tomando muchas molestias por nuestra culpa- le decía de manera tranquila subiendo a la parte trasera de aquel lujoso auto.

Después de un corto trayecto llegamos al edificio donde vivía. Mio volvió a cargar a Maki en su espalda y subimos juntas hasta mi departamento mientras Kotori esperaba abajo. Al entrar guíe a la pelinegra hacia mi habitación para que depositara a mi ebria novia sobre mi cama para después acompañarla nuevamente a la puerta.

-Muchas gracias por todo y disculpa las molestias- le decía ligeramente avergonzada.

-No te preocupes a todas se nos han pasado las copas alguna vez y también gracias por ayudar a Azusa y por regresar por Kotori- respondía con sinceridad- después de todo me alegra que todo aquello no allá terminado mal.

-Mmm si lo bueno es que logramos salir bien de ahí, en cuanto a Kotori tranquila estoy segura que dejara atrás aquello, solo déjale en claro esta noche que es a ella a quien amas- le decía con una pequeña sonrisa pícara.

-S-si supongo- decía completamente sonrojada mi sempai comenzando a retroceder- Bueno nos vemos Nico y puedes pasar por el auto a la hora que gustes.

Finalmente se despedía tomando de vuelta el ascensor, una vez se fue me dirigí a mi cuarto para intentar descansar un poco ya que mañana tenía dos clases. Lo rescatable de esta situación es que Nozomi se encontraba de viaje ya que este fin de semana le tocaba visitar a su padre en Hokaido, y de esta manera iba a ahorrarme el tener que escuchar sus burlas y bromas.

-Uff por fin en casa- me dejaba caer en el colchón al lado de Maki-chan- eres una idiota mira que embriagarte por un simple juego, jajaja no tienes remedio que voy hacer contigo.

Me colocaba de lado para contemplar su pacífico rostro dormido, estire mi brazo y coloque mi mano sobre su cabeza desordenando un poco su cabello mientras una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en mis labios. Por último me volví hacia el lado contrario dispuesta a cerrar los ojos y dormir un poco. En eso estaba hasta que sentí un par de manos recorrer mi vientre y espalda.

-Hey hey heyyyy ¿qué haces?- me incorpore de golpe quedando sentada y mirándola de frente- no es momento para esto mañana tengo clases, así que vuelve a dormir.

Maki-chan se levantó quedando sentada de igual forma sobre el colchón así se quedó sin decir nada, admirándome un largo rato mientras ocasionalmente meneaba con suavidad su cabeza a un lado y después al otro de manera pensativa.

-Am Maki ¿te encuentras bien?- me le acerque un poco para mirarla de cerca pero sin previo aviso se me abalanzo.

-HYAA ¿QUE TE PASA? ACASO ESTAS LOCA- decía con pánico colocando mis manos a la altura de mi pecho a manera de protección- ¿Eh?

Nuevamente me dejo en shock ya que coloco su cabeza en el hueco de mi hombro para terminar encima mío abrazándome. Era de lo más raro, ya que Maki no era nada demostrativa y usualmente era yo quien tenía que dar el primer paso ya sea para besarla o sólo para tomarla de la mano.

-Nico-chan- susurraba tiernamente mientras se removía- Te amooo Ni…co- chaan.

Aquello me tomo por sorpresa causando un gran sonrojo que me hizo pensar que mis mejillas explorarían de lo caliente que me sentía. Poco a poco Maki se fue incorporando sin separarse del todo de mí, apoyo sus manos en la cama y me miró dándome una hermosa y tímida sonrisa que hizo mi corazón golpeara con fuerza contra mi pecho.

-Nico-chan, te amo- volvía a mostrar esa linda sonrisa para después colocar la punta de su nariz en mi cuello y acariciarme con ella mientras repetía una y otra vez- te amo… te amo… te amo.

 _Dios morí y estoy en el paraíso. QUE CLASE DE MAGIA ES ESTA_.

-Maki-chan… Yo también _TE AMO_ \- la miraba directo a los ojos dejando salir aquello y provocando que sus ojos brillarán bellamente para después desviar su mirada avergonzada.

-Nee… Nico-chan quiero… quiero hagamos el amor- esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso así que con algo de brusquedad la tome del rostro y le plante un beso para después hacer que diera la vuelta colocándome esta vez yo sobre su cuerpo.

-Por supuesto Maki-chan, solo que esta vez deja que Nico-sempai se haga cargo- con dedos rápidos comencé a desatar los botones de su camisa para dejar a la vista su sexy sujetador negro con encaje rosa.

Trague saliva pesadamente ante tan tentadora imagen mientras disfrutaba de su tierno rostro sonrojado.

-Esp-Espera Nico-chan yo…- la bese nuevamente impidiendo que protestara.

Descendí por su barbilla hasta que mis labios tocaron su cuello causando que su piel se erizara, luego de aquella respuesta afirmativa empecé a darle pequeños besos seguidos de ligeras succiones provocando que la respiración de la menor comenzara a acelerarse, me apresure a deshacerme de sus jeans color shedron ya que sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que intentara detenerme nuevamente. Una vez con este impedimento fuera tome su pierna derecha y comencé a besarla escalando de a poco por ella, dejando una leve marca en su lindo empeine, después otra en su espinilla, una más arriba de su rodilla y finalmente cuando estaba por hacer lo mismo con el interior de su muslo ella se incorporó alejando así mis labios de su dulce… objetivo.

-Alto Nico-chan- me decía completamente roja desviando su mirada de la mía- ¿Qué haces?

Esto era indicio de que el efecto del alcohol se había pasado lo cual solo me decía que debía ser más rápida en mis acciones si es que quería seguir teniendo el control.

-Pues veras, Nico quería asegurarse de si en estos días Maki-chan no se ha realizado alguna cirugía de cambio de sexo y en vez Maki-chan es Mako-kun- le decía a manera de broma mientras colocaba mi mano sobre mi mentón y mantenía una postura de seriedad para inmediatamente después cambiar mi actitud a una de exasperación- Maki-chan _IDIOTA_ que te parece que hago, solo intento complacerte.

Su ceño fruncido volvió a aparecer solo que esta vez estaba más marcado, su rostro se tornó por completo rojo haciendo juego con su cabello y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente.

- _TÚ… ENANA IDIOTAAAA-_ tomo con fuerza mis mejillas y comenzó a tirar de ellas causando un _HYAAAH_ de mi parte- como se te ocurre decir algo así de absurdo. _ERES UNA DESVERGONZADA_ …

Comencé a retroceder por inercia hasta que termine cerca del buró que estaba a un costado de mi cama así que estire mi mano para alcanzar del cajón un listón magenta del grueso de una corbata mientras seguía emitiendo ligeros quejidos por el dolor que se producía en mis mejillas. Una vez que lo cogí estire mis manos hacia las costillas de Maki y le di un apretón causando que me liberará y lanzara un lindo _Kyaa._ Aprovechando que se apartaba ligeramente la empuje tumbándola en el colchón y con velocidad me senté en su vientre para después rodear sus muñecas con el listón y atarla a la cabecera de la cama.

-¡Lo logre!- lance los brazos al aire como señal de victoria.

- _PERO QUE RAYOSS HACES SSS-_ gritaba con furia la tsundere debajo de mi para luego removerse y patalear con fuerza- _SUELTAME AHORA NICO-CHAN._

-Es una lástima que se te haya bajado la borrachera yo que pensé que por fin podría ver tu lado since-ee-rooo, deja de patalear que me _TIRARÁS DE LA CAMA_ \- continuaba moviéndose como loca así que solté un suspiro para enseguida presionarme contra ella- muy bien Maki-chan tú lo pediste.

Me levante un poco y coloque mis manos sobre sus hombros logrando que detuviera el pataleo, la mire con firmeza y apoyándome en ella utilice la fuerza de mi cadera presionando mi parte baja contra su ingle causando un gran gemido de parte de mi novia, la cual inmediatamente se mordió el labio a manera de evitar que sucediera de nuevo.

-Como te decía es una pena que ya se haya esfumado tu lado sincero y vuelva ese lado tsundere y cabezota tuyo, pero bueno no importa, ese lindo gemido me gusto así que si no te importa seguiré- me moví un par de veces más contra ella para de esta forma comenzar a estimular nuestras intimidades. La ventaja es que traía falda así que de esta manera lograba yo sentir más aquella placentera fricción.

Después de un tiempo me percate que la respiración de Maki comenzaba a agitarse, así como que su cuerpo se relajaba. Me detuve un momento y desabotone mi blusa para finalmente quitármela y arrojarla cerca de la puerta, la mire nuevamente notando la sorpresa en su rostro la cual hacia que la excitación y deseo creciera en mí.

-Vaya, vaya así que Maki-chan está sorprendida de que Nico tome la iniciativa. Pues déjame decirte que esto apenas inicia ya que esta noche… _Nico te cobrara todas aquellas ocasiones en las que te dejo dominar_ \- le susurraba aquello para enseguida dirigir mis labios a su cuello y dejar en este una gran marca, después dirigí mi mano derecha hacia sus bragas y deslice de manera lenta y tortuosa mis dedos sobre estas provocando que la pelirroja diera un pequeño brinco y cerrara los ojos con fuerza.

Repetí esta acción dos veces más pero en cada ocasión más lento haciendo que el cuerpo de mi novia se retorciera para que luego abriera lentamente sus lindos ojos violetas los cuales estaban llorosos.

-Aaaah aaah por… por favor aah… Nico-chan- me decía suplicante mirándome encendida con la intención de que continuara.

- _Seguiré solo si me dices: "Hazme tuya Nico-sama"_ \- le decía aquello suavemente lo cual logro molestarla ya que me miro con furia para después decirme.

-Ni loca, JAMÁS enana idiota, si piensas que yo… ¡HYAAA!- volvía a gemir fuertemente para después voltear su rostro.

-Haber Maki creí haberte dejado claro que Nico-sempai seria quien guiaría esta vez, así que o me lo pides o te seguiré _TORTURANDO_ \- mi rodilla estaba en medio de sus piernas sobre su intimidad así que después de esperar unos minutos en los que no obtuve su respuesta volví a frotar mi rodilla de nuevo contra ella.

Sus gemidos se escuchaban más leves ya que la pelirroja se había mordido el labio con el fin de acallar así sus sonidos pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirme ya que por varias semanas había estado conteniendo cada vez que teníamos relaciones, siempre me había dejado llevar por la menor, siempre era ella quien tomaba el control. No era que no me gustara que lo hiciera todo lo contrario era muy excitante dejarme guiar y dominar por mi kohai, pero mi orgullo me exigía que por una ocasión yo le demostrara que tenía más experiencia.

Sin detener las ligeras embestidas de mi rodilla contra ella me incline comenzado a besar su clavícula para después dirigir mis manos a su espalda y desabrochar su sostén deslizándolo hacia arriba y dejando al descubierto sus hermosos pechos. Estos se levantaban ligeramente hacia mi invitándome a que los degustara así que sin esperar más aprisione con mis labios uno de esos rosados puntos comenzando a succionarlo con devoción. Los gemidos de Maki comenzaron a hacerse sonar más fuertemente por lo que seguí saboreando su pecho desnudo mientras que con una de mis manos atendía el otro, sin poderlo resistir más metí mi mano en su pataleta y deslice mi dedo en su interior mientras introducía de manera rápida mi lengua en su boca comenzando a jugar con la suya.

Aquel beso era feroz como ningún otro que nos hayamos dado, mi dedo continuaba saliendo y entrando en su intimidad provocando que de a poco esta se contrajera mientras que la pelirroja se arqueo levemente antes de venirse.

-Bien aah, ahora te daré otra oportunidad… _Ahora dilo_ \- decía ligeramente agitada mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Ni…aah aah en sueños- decía con la respiración entrecortada negándose a mirarme.

-Tssk eres una necia… pero para mi mejor si continúas resistiéndote- le lance una sonrisa que hizo que la oji-violeta se estremeciera, luego de esto me coloque entre sus piernas y me incline para quitar aquella prenda que me impedía disfrutar de su intimidad por completo.

Una vez con esto de lado volví a introducir mi dedo en ella haciendo que diera un brinquito y antes de comenzar a moverlo con mi mano libre separe más sus piernas e incline mi rostro para así aprisionar con mis labios, de manera suave, su clítoris causando que la espalda de Maki se arqueara de manera exagerada. Comencé un ciclo de estimulación hacia la menor sincronizando entre embestidas y succiones para después de unos minutos lograr que nuevamente se viniera seguido de un gran grito.

-NICO…SEMPAIIII- soltaba aquello haciéndome sonreír en gran manera, tal vez no era exacto lo que deseaba escuchar pero con eso me bastaba.

Deslice el dorso de mi mano por mis labios limpiando así el resto de sus jugos para terminar solamente con unas gotas de este sobre mi dedo índice el cual lamí con gusto. Me aproxime a su lado y tome su rostro entre mis manos para después besar de la manera más dulce que pude sus labios y terminar recargando mi frente sobre la suya.

-Ya ves… no era tan _difícil_ \- le decía de manera orgullosa a lo cual solo me miro con el ceño levemente fruncido y el rostro sonrojado.

-Tú… eres una… pervertida- decía aún agitada a lo cual solo solté una pequeña carcajada para luego desatar sus manos y hacerla que se incorporara un poco sobre la cama.

-Tú tienes la culpa- ella me miro confundida por lo cual continúe- esa actitud tan "tsundere tuya" hace que algo perverso se despierte en mi interior y la única manera de pararlo es… _hacerte mía._

Después de aquella confesión Maki abrió los ojos como platos por lo cual sin decir más me incline a besarla por un corto momento, posteriormente le pedí que se apartara un poco mientras yo acomodaba una pila de almohadas en su espalda para que le sirvieran de apoyo. Una vez hecho esto me despoje del resto de mis prendas y me aproxime a ella para terminar de posicionarnos.

Al final hice que Maki-chan se echara sobre la cama con su cabeza sobre las almohadas las cuales lograban que su cuerpo se levantara levemente, yo me coloque entre sus piernas aproximando mi intimidad lo más posible a la de ella quedando así sobre su cuerpo. Comenzamos a besarnos lentamente mientras iniciaban mis embestidas contra ella a medida que nuestras partes más íntimas se friccionaban contra sí, aumentaba la intensidad del beso y con ello la rapidez de mis movimientos. La lengua traviesa de la pelirroja jugaba sin piedad con la mía haciendo que el deseo creciera en mi, sin embargo por más que me esforzaba no lograba moverme ni tan rápido ni tan fuerte contra ella como yo quería, así que frustrada me separa de manera brusca para después tomar una de sus piernas y levantarla a manera de que mi rodilla quedara por debajo de su muslo y nalga mientras que la otra pasaba igualmente flexionada por encima de su otra pierna.

Finalmente estire mi mano derecha para sostener uno de los tubos de la cabecera mientras con la otra tomaba su cadera, todo esto ante la mirara atónita de mi novia. Sin decir palabra alguna acerque mi cuerpo un poco más a ella y haciendo uso de la tensión que ejercía mi brazo, sujeto de la cabecera, lance de manera brusca mi cadera hacia adelante haciendo que el cuerpo de mi kohai se levantara un poco y que nuestras intimidades se tocaran directamente provocando un gran gemido en ambas. Este era el apoyo que necesitaba además de que la fuerza y precisión de cada embestida hacia que me diera vueltas la cabeza por lo increíble que se sentía aquello, continuamos con la misma pose haciendo que de vez en cuando la pelirroja clavara sus uñas en mi espalda produciendo un leve escalofrió en mi cuerpo acompañado de un ligero grito ahogado. Aquel ligero dolor en mi espalda provocaba que me excitara consiguiendo que aumentara la intensidad de mis movimientos, embistiendo con mayor fuerza y rapidez a mi novia.

Embriagada por el clímax retire mi mano de su cadera y la coloque en su nuca tirando levemente de sus cabellos y posicionando mis labios en el hueco de su cuello comenzando a lamerlo para después succionarlo y terminar mordiéndolo sin dejar de mover mi cadera de manera rítmica contra ella. En respuesta Maki me estrecho con más fuerza dejando salir los más placenteros gemidos que haya escuchado antes.

Aquello termino de manera hermosa ya que en vez de cerrar el climax con un sonoro gemido, lo sellamos con un TE AMO en el oído de la otra. Acabamos tumbadas en la cama, bueno al menos Maki ya que yo seguía sobre ella, hasta que nuestras respiraciones se regularon un poco después de esto y luego de mirarnos por un par de segundos decidimos continuar hasta que ambas quedáramos sin fuerza alguna.

 **NICO'S POV END**

 **POV 3ra PERSONA**

Una pelirroja despertaba con un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo era casi como si hubiera corrido un maratón la noche anterior, comenzó a removerse percatándose de a poco que se encontraba en cama ajena, por lo que lentamente giro encontrándose con un pequeño bulto a su lado. De manera espontánea sonrió imaginándose quien podría ser aquella con la que compartía el lecho.

Volvió a introducirse por completo bajo aquellas sabanas y comenzó a acercarse de a poco a aquel cálido cuerpo, una vez lo suficientemente cerca paso su brazo por la cintura de aquella persona que inconscientemente se removió aproximándose un poco a ella. Jalo de aquel cuerpo con suavidad hacia sí y plasmo sus labios en aquel pequeño hombro que sobresalía de las mantas para después sonrojarse de sobremanera al darse cuenta de aquellas marcas de rasguños sobre la pequeña espalda de la pelinegra.

Antes de volver a cerrar sus ojos y conciliar nuevamente el sueño susurro unas palabras para sí misma.

-Aunque seas una molestia- sonrió para sí de la manera más hermosa que nunca antes haya hecho- Te amo enana y haré lo que sea por ti.

 **EL FINNNNNNNN**

 ** _Bueno espero que les haya gustado el tan anhelado NicoMaki lemmon, porque no sé ustedes pero a mí me encanto Nico dominante, creo que ya era hora de que sacara ese lado oscuro y perversote que tiene ¿no creen?_**

 ** _Por ahora tengo mmm una no muy mala noticia, bueno creo que tardaré un poco más para la siguiente actualización ya que la verdad ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de empezar el planteamiento del capítulo, la Universidad es bastante absorbente así que les pido paciencia pero tranquilos porque prometo volver con un buen capítulo 10 ya que como había mencionado se viene la parte fuerte de la historia. Además de que hay muchos más enredos que desmenuzar sobre todo con los Nishikino así que no desesperen porque seguiré dándolo todo para no decepcionarlos._**

 ** _Por favor sigan comentando ya saben que yo me nutro de sus reviews de verdad que todas sus opiniones me alientan a continuar y a echar mi imaginación a volar para que esto siga. Gracias por permanecer con esta historia y los dejare con la siguiente promesa:_**

 ** _LES DOY MI PALABRA QUE PESE A QUE SUS COMENTARIOS SEAN SIEMPRE POSITIVOS, NO DEJARÉ QUE SE ME SUBA A LA CABEZA Y SEGUIRÉ RESPETANDO ENTERAMENTE LA ESENCIA DE LA HISTORIA._**

 ** _Muchas gracias y nos leemos en la próxima actualización. Una cosa más, si quieren pueden compartirme por PM ideas o experiencias las cuales podría plasmar en la historia dándoles obviamente el crédito correspondiente._**

 _Notas:_

 _(1)_ _El automóvil de Maki es un Lamborghini Aventor LP 700-4 color negro-grisáceo, el cual fue un regalo (adelantado por su graduación) de parte de su abuelo materno, esto lo abordare en otro capítulo más adelante._

 _(2)_ _Bloody Mary es una bebida que lleva vodka, zumo de tomate, sal, pimienta negra, salsa inglesa y tabasco, además de zumo de limón._

 _(3)_ _"Dime que me amas", canción parte del tercer disco llamado del grupo JEANS de origen Mexicano. El cual salió a la venta en el año de 1999 y que hasta la fecha sigue sonando en algunos sitios nocturnos (al menos a los que he ido)._

 _(4)_ _"Raboverde" es una expresión usada para referirse a aquella gente de edad mayor que suele acosar a las chicas jóvenes._

 _(5)_ _El automóvil de Mio es un Mazda 3 RX-7 color azul eléctrico._


	14. COMENZANDO DE NUEVO

_**Capítulo 10. Comenzando de nuevo**_

 _ **¡Hello sexy's lectores! Por fin, por fin aquí está el tan esperado (introduzca fanfarreas) capitulo 10 finalmente sabremos que show con Nico, con Maki y con la loca pero muy amada (al menos por mí y por unos cuantos según he leído en sus comentarios) Honoka, bueno Honky para los cuates. Así es en este capítulo se revelan algunos de los movimientos que dará nuestro triangulo favorito, que creen que pasara:**_

 _ **a) ¿Maki luchara por Nico?**_

 _ **b) ¿Nico le dará otra oportunidad más al tomate tsundere sexy?**_

 _ **c) ¿Honoka se vengara de Maki por la golpiza y se robara a Nico?, O**_

 _ **d) ¿Un nuevo amors aparecerá en la vida de alguna de ellas?**_

 _ **Pues no les digo más y mejor dejo que lo averigüen ustedes, gracias por su paciencia y por acompañarme este año nuevamente.**_

* * *

 **NICO'S POV**

-¡Yazawa Nico! Date prisa que llegaremos tarde a la ceremonia- escuchaba por "enésima" vez el grito proveniente del exterior del edificio.

-¡YA VOY MAMÁ! Deja de gritar que me pones más nerviosa- salía con apariencia molesta vestida con mi radiante vestido de graduación color rosa pastel- Además mamá aún es temprano relájate.

-Si tranquila Miyuki-chan aún estamos a tiempo- decía apoyándome Nozomi para enseguida mirarme con una media sonrisa- ¿Nicocchi segura que no olvidas nada?- me preguntaba mi pelimorada amiga mientras su mirada se tornaba burlona.

-Por supuesto que no, _que clase de idiota_ crees que soy- le respondía con tono irritado para enseguida cruzarme de brazos.

-Por todos los cielos que hice para tener hijos así de… agh- decía exasperada mi madre para luego apuntar con el dedo la entrada del edificio- Nico, por favor sube a ponerte los zapatos y date prisa.

-¡¿Qué?!- mi cara fue de confusión, hasta que dirigí mi mirada al suelo y me percaté de que no traía puestas mis zapatillas- ¡Oh por KAMIIII! _¡LO QUE ME FALTABA!_

Hacia un puchero para después volverme y desaparecer en el interior del edificio. A lo lejos solo podía escuchar la risa estridente de Nozomi y el reclamo al cielo que dirigía mi madre a dios por darle una hija tan despistada. Subí con paso apresurado golpeándome la cabeza mentalmente por mi olvido.

Lo cierto es que desde hace meses estaba en extremo distraída, en ocasiones olvidaba vestirme por completo, quemaba algún corte de carne en el trabajo, o rompía por accidente uno que otro plato, de hecho en una ocasión simplemente coloque azúcar a la comida en lugar de sal. El caso es que era un desastre y debido a mi mala racha había acabado por completo con la paciencia de Eugenio, aún no lograba explicarme cómo es que no me había botado a la calle por mi _pésimo_ desempeño.

 _Mierdaaaa lo que me faltaba olvidar llevar zapatillas el día de mi graduación. Carajo Nico ¿qué rayos te pasa?-_ era mi pensamiento al entrar al apartamento y dirigirme a mi habitación.

 _Oye tú la del espejo, me quieres decir donde quedo la chica hermosa, vivaz y segura de sí misma, aquella que estaba dispuesta a TODO para lograr su sueño_ \- le decía a mi reflejo una vez frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía a la orilla de mi cuarto.

Recargue mi frente en este dejando escapar un suspiro y liberando un par de lágrimas de mis ojos. Levante mi vista y observe mi decaído rostro para después extrañarme al notar como este cambiaba a una pose de molestia, si mi reflejo me miraba irritado y con los brazos cruzados.

 _ **Realmente deseas que te responda esa pregunta TAN idiota, vamos Nico conoces a la perfección la respuesta-**_ _respondía mi reflejo a través de mi mente, para después lanzarme una sonrisa socarrona_ _ **\- De hecho sabes perfectamente que la única culpable de nuestro "lamentable" aspecto, ERES TÚ.**_

-¡¿Eh?! Aguarda esto… esto es imposible tú no…- comenzaba a decir desconcertada mientras negaba y reía nerviosa pero me interrumpió una estridente risa emitida por mi _alter ego._

 _ **-Jajaja ¡Oh vamos! De que te extrañas sino es la primera vez que hablamos.**_

-ESO LO SÉ. Pero vamos no creí estar tan mal como para volver a verte _,_ es decir solo eres mi reflejo- decía restándole importancia para luego darme la vuelta terminando por darle la espalda al espejo y comencé a buscar mis zapatillas fingiendo que lo anterior no había ocurrido.

 _ **-Oye enana idiotaaa. NO ME IGNORES.**_

-Heyyy a quien llamaste ENANA IDIOTA. Tu maldita cosa irreal producto de mi mente- le replicaba con completa molestia encarándola.

 _ **-Mmm no lo sé, la única enana idiota que hay aquí eres tú. Además no soy IRREAL, como tú lo dijiste soy producto de tu diminuto cerebro.**_

Decía aquella para después mirarme altaneramente, estaba dispuesta a decirle hasta de lo que se iba a morir pero de pronto se me ocurrió una increíble idea.

-Oh tienes razón mi cerebro es TAN diminuto que solo es capaz de crear ILUSIONES de bolsillo como TÚ- ante esto mi otro yo hizo amago de abalanzarse sobre mí, sin embargo solo logro golpear el cristal de manera furiosa.

-¡Creo que eso nos deja Nico 1, reflejo 0, ja!- le decía con completa burla a lo que ella solo se limitó a calmarse para enseguida arreglar su vestido y volver a mirarme solo que esta vez de manera seria.

 _ **-¿Realmente ESTO nos lleva a algún lado?-**_ _me decía para después suspirar cansada y dirigirse hacia la cama del otro lado del espejo y sentarse en la orilla._

-Es lo mismo que yo pensaba, pero TÚ comenzaste- respondía imitando sus acciones para quedar de igual manera sentada al pie mi cama- Y bueno a todo esto me vas a decir a que viniste.

 _ **-Mmm esa es una buena pregunta pero en realidad no tengo la respuesta, digo después de todo tú eres quien me llama-**_ _respondía encogiéndose de hombros._

-Supongo que tienes razón pero aún no estoy tan "loca" como para hablar conmigo misma- decía acomodándome mejor en la cama mientras observaba como cada uno de mis movimientos era imitado por ella.

 _ **-Estoy de acuerdo no estamos tan mal como para llegar a esos extremos-**_ _me respondía con una sonrisa tranquila haciendo que una de igual forma creciera en mis labios_ _ **\- Pero tal vez estoy aquí porque necesitas decirme algo o quizás yo debo decírtelo a ti.**_

-Puede que tengas razón… En realidad me gustaría saber algo…- decía después de una ligera pausa- ¿cómo te sientes?- ante mi pregunta su sonrisa y mirada tranquila se desvaneció dando paso al ceño fruncido del inicio.

 _ **-¿Qué cómo me siento? Arg de verdad me preguntas "eso", por dios Nico como quieres que me sienta después de lo que nos pasó con esa… con esa… tsundere idiota-**_ _decía colocándose de pie conforme hablaba su cuerpo comenzó a temblar mientras su rostro reflejaba tristeza y furia-_ _ **además es sumamente irritante que cargues con todas estas emociones, sabes algún día explotaremos si seguimos reteniendo tantas cosas.**_

-A eso justamente me refiero he retenido tantas emociones últimamente que ya no sé qué es lo que verdaderamente siento, así que dime que es lo que piensas respecto a todo lo que nos pasó con Ma… es decir con Nishikino-san- decía aparentando calma sin embargo mi corazón comenzaba a latir con desenfreno por el solo hecho de recordar su nombre.

 _ **-¿De verdad quieres saber cómo me siento?-**_ _ante aquello solo asentí con la cabeza_ _ **\- Pues veras me siento… como una completa imbécil. No entiendo como pudimos ser tan ciegas es decir cómo es que logro robarnos el corazón con tan solo unos besos y caricias. Aaaah cómo fue que permitimos que se apoderara de nuestros sueños y futuro. Dime cómo el ser la chef número 1 de todo Japón pasó a ser nuestro segundo sueño cuando la conocimos.**_

Ante sus palabras yo solo negué con mi cabeza para luego bajar la mirada y continuar escuchándola con detenimiento.

 _ **-Como dejamos que nos ocultara de todos, es decir ante los ojos de "los suyos" nosotras no existíamos. Tan solo recuerdas aquella ocasión cuando nos invitó a cenar y tuvimos que salir por la puerta trasera del restaurante porque uno de los amigos de su padre estaba ahí-**_ _ante este recuerdo solté una risa mezcla ironía y melancolía para después mirarla de nueva cuenta y hablar._

-Claro que lo recuerdo, al principio me pareció divertido el huir de aquel lugar de esa forma tan ridícula pero cuando me puse a meditarlo me sentí mal. Era obvio que ante los ojos de las personas que la conocen yo era muy poca cosa para ella, además del pequeño detallede que ambas somos chicas y como sabes ese tipo de unión no es fácilmente _aceptable_ ante los ojos de muchas personas y menos ante una familia como los Nishikino.

 _ **-Exacto y cuando decidimos confrontarla para que se disculpara por negarnos ¿qué fue lo que paso?-**_ _mi única respuesta fue cubrir mi cara con mis manos a manera de ocultar mi vergüenza_ _ **\- así es, antes de que siquiera se justificara ya estábamos en la cama entregándonos a ella nuevamente. Nuestro mayor error fue siempre ceder a sus encantos, lo cierto es que siempre ignoramos todas las señales que nos avisaban del fracaso al que nos aproximábamos. Todo por estar demasiado ocupadas perdiéndonos en sus hermosos orbes violetas. Rayos parecíamos colegialas llenas de hormonas.**_

-Cierto no puedes tener más razón, fuimos tan tontas e ilusas al creer que la heredera del GRAN COMPLEJO Nishikino, sería capaz de renunciar a todo por el amor que nos profesaba- sonreía con melancolía- ¿Y sabes que es lo peor de todo esto?- ella solo se encogió de hombros y me alentó a seguir- Lo peor es que aquella noche en casa de sus padres hubo un momento en que realmente creí que vendría conmigo, no lo sé, tenía la esperanza de que su respuesta fuera algo como: _"claro enana hermosa empecemos una vida juntas"_ o un _"te amo Nico, tengo miedo pero voy a intentarlo"._ Ja, patético ¿no?

 _ **-Tal vez pero no puedes culparnos, simplemente no enamoramos-**_ luego de esto solo me dio una media sonrisa para después continuar hablando con calma _ **\- el error principal fue dejar a un lado la lógica y solo concentrarnos en lo feliz que nos sentíamos. Pero para ser sincera no creo que sea justo culparla a ella, digo después de todo ella al igual que nosotras sólo se dejó llevar por lo que sentía. Aunque bueno no negarás que fue bastante interesante, no siempre tienes la oportunidad de conocer a una persona y enamorarte perdidamente de ella en sólo tres días, Jaja.**_

-Maldición ahora que lo dices es cierto, ¿Qué rayos pasa con nosotras?- le decía desconcertada a lo cual ella comenzó a reír- Es decir que tan lógico es enamorarte de alguien tan rápido- solo se encogió de hombros- pero bueno supongo que es como Nozomi dice, el amor es _impredecible_ y en ocasiones hay amores tan grandes que rebasan las fronteras del tiempo. Quien sabe a lo mejor en otra vida Maki y yo fuimos amantes y por eso es que se me hace tan difícil dejarla ir ahora.

 _ **-Eso explicaría el por qué parecía que la conocíamos de toda la vida, pero tienes razón es hora de dejarla ir-**_ ante su declaración aquella sonrisa tranquila que había aparecido en mi rostro mientras hablaba del amor por mi pelirroja se desvaneció por completo- _**por favor ya estoy harta de sentir que me falta la respiración y me arden los ojos, además ya hemos preocupado bastante a mamá y a Nozomi.**_

-Si además dudo que Eugenio nos aguante más errores- mostraba una media sonrisa- necesitare tu ayuda de nuevo.

 _ **-Te refieres a la misma ayuda que cuando papá… falleció**_

-Exacto, necesito sellar todo aquello que tenga que ver con Maki necesito empezar a vivir el aquí y ahora. Seguiré adelante y cumpliré mis sueños y metas.

 _ **-¿Estas segura? Sabes que el hacer "eso" a la larga solo destruye más-**_ _expresaba con preocupación mi otro yo._

-Ya se pero al menos estaré bien ante la gente que amo, creo que ya es momento de dejar de preocuparlos- ella afirmo- Gracias por estar una vez más aquí y perdón por volver a dejarte cargar con mi dolor.

 _ **-Descuida para eso me creaste-**_ _me guiño el ojo_ _ **\- solo encárgate de volver a sonreír de verdad, has que valga la pena el que yo encierre tu dolor.**_

-Así lo hare, adiós-colocaba mi mano sobre el espejo mientras la despedía con una sonrisa.

 _ **-Adiós y por favor vuelve a hacer la de antes.**_

Se desvanecía aquel "alter ego" en el espejo y volvía a aparecer mi antiguo reflejo, me seque un par de lágrimas, respire profundamente y coloque mi mejor sonrisa. Era hora de que la antigua Nico aquella chica alegre y decidida que era antes de conocer a Maki, volviera.

 _Bien ahora mis zapatos ¿dónde los deje? ¡Rayos no están!_

-¡Hey Mamá donde dejaste mis zapatillas!- gritaba desde mi ventana.

 **NICO'S POV END**

 _[Mientras Nico dialogaba con su otro yo en el espejo, afuera del edificio]_

 **MIYUKI'S POV (Miyuki es la madre de Nico)**

-Afortunadamente decidí venir a ayudarla, ya me imaginaba que algo así sucedería. Nico puede parecer madura y decidida pero por lo regular siempre es un manojo de nervios- decía con una pequeña sonrisa mirando el sitio donde desapareció mi pequeña.

-Así es, Nicocchi puede ser bastante torpe en ocasiones pero supongo que es parte de su encanto- Nozomi me sonreía para después lanzar una fugaz mirada a la acera de enfrente- Espero que se apresure o llegaremos tarde.

Aquella voz alegre y despreocupada que por lo regular poseía la mejor amiga de mi hija, se tornó nerviosa e incluso podría decirse que ligeramente incomoda.

-¿Sucede algo Nozomi? Desde hace un rato he notado que miras hacia esa dirección- dirigía mi mirada hacia el otro lado de la calle notando solo la presencia de un par de automóviles estacionados, pero nada fuera de lo "normal".

-Mmm no es nada grave Miyuki-chan es solo que…- se tomaba su tiempo intentando formular alguna posible excusa sin embargo le dirigí la "mirada 11" aquella que estaba diseñada para interrogar a ella y a Nico cada vez que se metían en problemas- aaahhh está bien es que la "ex" de Nicocchi está estacionada allá enfrente- soltaba después de un rato al no lograr sostener mi mirada, yo solo me limite a mirar un tanto dudosa hacia aquel sitio.

-La "ex" de mi hija. ¿Aquella chica por la que Nico no paro de llorar en meses?-decía cruzándome de brazos y mirando de forma arisca hacia la acera de enfrente, notando un leve movimiento en el interior de uno de los vehículos- ¿Estas segura de que es ella?

Me colocaba al lado de Nozomi dándole por completo la espalda a aquellos vehículos.

-Estoy segura, aquel auto negro-grisáceo, el deportivo bonito- volvía discretamente mi mirada para escanear aquello de lo que me hablaba, una vez lo conseguí asentí ligeramente con la cabeza- ese es el automóvil de Maki-chan. De hecho estoy segura que lo vi en ese mismo sitio ayer en la noche cuando Nicocchi y yo salimos a comprar de cenar.

-Wooow debo admitir que es bastante impresionante el vehículo. Dime Nozomi- le decía interrogante a la ojiturquesa- ¿la dueña del vehículo genera la misma impresión que este?

-¿Maki-chan? Mmm pues es bastante guapa y elegante supongo que es lo normal, ya que es la heredera de una de las familias más prestigiosas de Japón- decía con una breve sonrisa para después tornarse seria- pero pese a eso realmente no lo sé, solo la vi en una ocasión y aquella vez que platicamos para serte sincera Miyuki-chan, no me pareció mala persona.

-¿Entonces no crees que esa chica solo haya jugado con mi Nico?- le preguntaba de manera seria cruzándome de brazos- Por lo poco que mi hija me conto, al parecer esa chica solo aposto con su amiga a que podía enamorarla.

-Uff, no creo que sea correcto de mi parte hablar mal o defender a alguien a quien no conozco, además después de todo solo sé la versión de Nicocchi, o más bien solo se lo que ella ha querido decirme- decía de manera seria y pensativa la pelimorada- pero si me lo preguntas yo creo que hay algo mucho más allá de todo esto. Maki-chan no me da la impresión de ser el tipo de persona que juega con el corazón de los demás, además la vez que nos conocimos me dejo en claro que amaba a Nicocchi y que no deseaba lastimarla.

-Crees que le haya mentido solo para alejarla- relajaba un poco mi expresión mientras volvía mi vista a aquel modelo deportivo.

-Es que no lo sé Miyuki-chan, en ese aspecto Maki es como Nicocchi- se dirigía a mi lado pasando uno de sus brazos por mis hombros y acabando de igual manera con su vista hacia enfrente- impredecible, claro además de tsundere.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo, sabes Nico salió igual a mi esposo- reía de manera tranquila recordando lo tímido que era mi difunto marido- Es por eso que tuve que robármelo.

-¡Wooow Miyuki-chan no esperaba menos de ti! Un día de estos debemos ir por un café y platicar largo y tendido eh- me decía con voz picara aquella chica pelimorada- porque de hecho hay una linda rubia que está en mi mira.

-Por supuesto Nozomi sabes bien que eres como mi hija, será un placer ayudarte- le daba un tierno abrazo para después separarnos ya que escuchamos la voz de Nico desde arriba.

 _ **-¡Hey Mamá donde dejaste mis zapatillas!**_

-¡Oh por todos los cielos! A este paso _JAMÁS_ llegaremos a la ceremonia- decía volviendo mi vista hacia el edificio y observando a mi hija asomarse por la ventana.

-Jajaja, yo me encargo- decía con una sonrisa Nozomi mientras partía rumbo al edificio- ¡Allá voy Nicocchi!

Después de unos minutos desapareció por la entrada dejándome pensativa y curiosa. Me volví lentamente hacia el vehículo donde supuestamente se encontraba la "ex novia" de mi hija, respire profundo he invadida por la curiosidad me decidí a cruzar la calle.

 **MIYUKI'S POV END**

 **MAKI'S POV**

-Maldición creo que he perdido el juicio. _¡Qué rayos estoy haciendo, parezco acosadora!_ \- decía mientras recargaba mi cabeza en el volante de mi auto y respiraba con pesadez.

 _ **-¡Hey Mamá donde dejaste mis zapatillas!**_

Se escuchaba aquella hermosa voz que provocaba que mi corazón interrumpiera sus latidos. Volví mi vista hacia aquel edificio, donde había pasado la noche en un par de ocasiones, mi mirada se posó enseguida sobre aquella chica a la que había herido tanto, pero a la cual amaba con todo mi ser. Ella vestía un sencillo, pero elegante vestido color rosa pastel que hacía que su figura destacara, además de que su hermoso cabello negro azabache estaba sujeto en una coleta alta la cual la hacía poseer un cierto aire de madurez.

Tal vez a la altura que se encontraba era imposible para cualquier ojo humano visualizarla a detalle, pero para mí resultaba en extremo fácil ya que conocía a la perfección cada centímetro y cada curva de Nico-chan. La conocía tanto que podría asegurar que debajo de esa tela ella luciría un conjunto de ropa interior del mismo color de su vestido, posiblemente un sostén rosa de encaje y unas pantaletas sujetas con un _SEXY_ liguero a juego el cual a su vez se pegaría a sus muslos y...

 _¡AAAAARRRGG NO DE NUEVOOOOOOO!_

Comencé a golpear con mis puños el volante causando sonidos estridentes del claxon. Últimamente no podía dejar de imaginar ese tipo de cosas, era como si me estuviera convirtiendo en un _anciano libidinoso_ o en un _puberto_. Por más que intentaba simplemente no dejaba de pensar en ella, incluso había cambiado mi ruta hacia el trabajo solo para pasar frente a su casa, con la única esperanza de verla aunque fuera de lejos.

Agache mi mirada clavándola en el suelo del vehículo ya que ella ya no se encontraba a la vista, no había parado de culparme y maldecirme por mi cobardía. Aquella noche fui despreciable con ella y una vez que salió de casa de mis padres que fue lo que hice… _NADA._ Solo me límite a verla partir para después desmoronarme.

Me había quedado ahí tirada en el suelo con la espalda recargada en el balcón mientras una de mis manos sujetaba con fuerza aquella nota que me entrego. Comencé a llorar como niña de tres años sin importarme los llamados de mi madre o que las personas me miraran.

 _[Tap, tap, tap]_

Alguien golpeaba suavemente la ventana de mi auto, contraria a la mía, al erguir mi cuerpo y levantar mi vista me encontré con un par de ojos azules que me miraban con una mezcla de molestia y preocupación. Presione uno de los botones que se encontraban en el costado de la puerta dándole acceso a mi mejor amiga.

Eri abrió la puerta y se sentó en el lado del copiloto mirando hacia enfrente, después de un rato se giró y clavo su vista en mí, antes de hablar cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente.

-¿Se puede saber, que _demonios_ haces aquí Maki?- me decía interrogante a lo cual solo pude sostenerle la mirada por un breve instante para luego apartarla de golpe.

-Nada, yo solo quise evitar el tráfico así que decidí tomar un atajo- decía nerviosa jugando con uno de los mechones de mi cabello y evitando su mirada- O acaso tengo prohibido cambiar de ruta.

-¡Aaaagh! Qué tan _idiota_ crees que soy como para tragarme eso- soltaba la rubia con un claro tono de exasperación.

-Hmm ¿eso depende de que tan alta sea la escala? Si dices que del 1 al 10 supongo que te daría un 11- respondía con sarcasmo a lo cual Eri se molestó más y término por patear el tablero de mi auto causando que pegara un brinco.

-¡Basta Maki! Nozomi me llamo y dijo que estas aquí desde anoche - soltaba aquello causando que me alarmara- Dice que los vecinos querían llamar a la policía, pero ella logro evitarlo al decirles que el carro pertenecía a un amigo.

Eri volvía a suspirar mientras frotaba con sus dedos su sien después continuo hablando pero en esta ocasión con más calma.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas? Esperas que Nico baje de su departamento y se arroje a tus brazos después de lo que lo hiciste. No estoy segura de que palabras usaste pero esa chica estaba destrozada y furiosa. Además mírate, no eres ni la sombra de lo que eras, ¿cuánto peso has perdido? 6-7 kilos- decía luego de escanearme-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste? Aaah si sigues hiriéndote así y acosándola solo lograras desprecio de su parte.

Ante aquellas palabras sentí que la respiración me faltaba, así que solo agache mi mirada y me sostuve del volante, por primera vez me percataba de lo deplorable de mi aspecto. Eri tenía razón no hacía más que trabajar sin descanso, además de que hoy en día el alcohol era base principal de mi "dieta".

-Lo siento Maki, no quise ser ruda créeme que lo que menos deseo es pelear contigo y mucho menos después de la última vez- al escuchar eso ambas nos tensamos- lo… lo que te quiero decir es que me preocupas- coloco su mano en mi hombro y lo presionó suavemente- Últimamente no has hecho más que trabajar y estudiar, no comes y no duermes incluso tu madre está preocupada.

Después del día de mi ruptura-despedida de Nico-chan, Eri y yo discutimos y luego de aquella pelea ambas no nos dirigimos la palabra en meses. Esa noche ella me recrimino mi actitud hacia mi sempai diciéndome que fue innecesario el tratarla así, en ese momento estaba tan afectada que mi respuesta fue _"No es tu asunto"_ , a lo cual me respondió que sí lo era ya que solo me estaba haciendo daño a mí misma. Después de aquello la "charla" se acaloro y terminamos diciéndonos muchas cosas desagradables.

Pero ahora lograba impresionarme el hecho de que mi madre se preocupara por mí de tal manera que la mire con la boca abierta, necesitaba comprobar si realmente eran ciertas estas palabras o si solo las había usado para lograr llamar mi atención. De inmediato mis orbes violetas se toparon con los suyos celestes los cuales se posaban preocupados y ligeramente tristes, dejándome en claro que cada palabra era 100% real.

-Lamento ser una molestia- decía en un susurro agachando la mirada- pero es que… _esto_ es más fuerte que yo. No lo sé, es como si… necesitará verla para sentirme viva.

-Entiendo, pero debes de pensar en ti- me dedicaba una sonrisa de lado- arregla tus asuntos y ocúpate de tu persona y después veremos la forma en que vuelvas a acercarte a ella. Ahora vamos a tu casa a que tomes un baño y descanses.

Ante esto solo sonreí levemente y puse el auto en marcha, el cual emitió un muy ligero ronroneo, cuando estuve a punto de arrancar un golpeteo en mi ventana me sorprendió para después alarmarme ya que la rubia a mi lado dejo escapar un " _MIERDA"_ de sus labios para después mirarme con nerviosismo. Me gire lentamente hacia la ventana encontrándome con un par de ojos rubís familiares, sin embargo no eran los de la chica que monopolizaba _mis pensamientos._

Una mujer pelinegra era la portadora de aquellos orbes, a pesar de que rondaba los 40, estaba muy bien conservada y era extremadamente hermosa. Me sonrió para después hacerme la seña de que bajara el cristal por lo cual solo trague saliva pesadamente para enseguida obedecer.

-S-s-s…- intente articular pero parecía que mis neuronas se habían desconectado así que luego de un gran esfuerzo logre decir- ¿Si?

-No hay por qué estar nerviosas, solo vine porque tenía curiosidad de conocer a las dueñas de tan lujoso auto- me decía después de reír brevemente al observar la reacción de terror de Eri y mía luego me miró fijamente como queriendo averiguar algo- aunque quien se imaginaría que un auto tan lujoso perteneciera a dos jovencitas tan guapas.

 _WOOW será cierto lo que dicen de que si quieres saber cómo se verá tu mujer en el futuro, solo necesitas ver a su madre… si es así entonces Nico-chan será igual a la mujer que tengo frente a mis ojos, y vaya que me gusta lo que veo._

Pude notar como sus labios se abrían y cerraban mientras hablaba, así como su rostro se posaba preocupado, pero me era imposible escuchar lo que decía ya que mi mente no hacía más que buscar similitudes entre aquella hermosa persona y _"mi chica"._

 **MAKI'S POV END**

 **ERI'S POV**

Maki solo se quedó ahí babeando mientras no dejaba de mirar a aquella esto la mujer solo se inclinó para quedar a la altura de la ventanilla, solo miraba con detenimiento a Maki y luego a mi ocasionando que me pusiera nerviosa.

-¡¿Qué?! Per-Perdón, lo lamento puede repetirme la pregunta- le decía avergonzada ya que no había escuchado su pregunta por estar maldiciendo en pensamientos a mi amiga.

-Te preguntaba que cuánto tiempo más planean estar aquí- decía interrogante la ojicarmín- Nozomi me dijo que están aquí desde anoche, ¿eso es cierto?

Finalizaba con una mirada inquisidora a mi dirección que me hizo tomar el cuello de mi camisa y estirarlo mientras desviaba mi mirada de los ojos interrogadores de aquella mujer.

-Amm bu-bueno yo acabo de llegar- fue la única patética respuesta que logre dar, para después volverme hacia Maki- pero nosotras ya nos íbamos no se preocupe, vamos Maki arranca… _Makiii arrancaaa._

Decía lo último en un susurro mientras movía desesperadamente el brazo de la pelirroja que continuaba en trance.

-¡Oye! ¿Ella se encuentra bien?- volvía a llamar mi atención la mamá de Nico, quien seguido de esto dirigió su mano a la mejilla de mi amiga de la infancia- Pequeña estas babeando, ¿te encuentras bien?... Oh, ahora tu cara esta _TAN_ roja como tu cabello…. ¡¿de verdad éstas bien?!

Aquella pelinegra se posaba más preocupada ya que después de haber tocado a la menor esta se sonrojo de golpe. Ante esto solo pude palmearme el rostro debido a la estupidez de mi kohai, estaba a punto de disculparme cuando una risa proveniente de la pelinegra me freno.

-Realmente eres _adorable_ Nishikino-san, sonrojarte solo por el tacto de mi mano sobre tu mejilla, jaja- volvía a emitir otra corta y suave risa para después ponerse seria- ahora "jovencitas" es mejor que ustedes se marchen, mi hija no tarda en bajar y es mejor que no las encuentre aquí.

-¿Nico-chan?- decía en voz baja pero perceptible la chica a mi lado.

-¿Así que tú _también_ pones esa mirada después de pronunciar su nombre?- decía la ojicarmín más para sí, que para nosotras- Realmente no se mucho de tu historia con mi hija Nishikino-san, sin embargo si no te importa me gustaría charlar contigo. Dime te interesaría hablar sobre mi hija.

Soltaba aquello dirigido hacia Maki la cual al ser consciente de esto despertó de su letargo y encaró por primera vez a la madre de Nico. Maki respiro profundo se giró para quedar de frente a aquella mujer y hablo con voz clara y firme.

-Créame _que no hay_ _nada_ en este mundo que me interese más que _su hija_ \- la pelinegra pareció sorprenderse por aquella respuesta pero enseguida relajo su expresión- lamentablemente las circunstancias en torno a nuestra relación son personales sin embargo me gustaría aclararle que nunca "jugué" con su hija como yo misma le hice creer.

-De acuerdo, aquí tienes- le tendió una pequeña tarjeta de color amarillo, después de echarle un vistazo, Maki regreso su mirada a aquella mujer- Cuando tengas tiempo contáctame fue un gusto Nishikino-san. Lo mismo para usted Ayase-san, espero que algún día vaya a comer con nosotros.

Después de aquello se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el edificio de donde salían Nozomi y Nico. Al reunirse con ellas pude notar como Nozomi volvió su vista hacia el carro en el que nos encontrábamos para después tomar a Nico por los hombros y hacer que subiera a su auto sin mirar atrás. Me quede pensativa un par de segundos ¿o minutos? No lo sé, no estoy del todo segura, lo que sí que me sorprendió que aquella persona conociera mi apellido, el que conociera el de Maki no era de extrañar después de todo fue novia de su hija, pero el mío ¿Por qué? A menos que…

 _No puede ser, será que Nozomi le habló de mí… y si es así, que le dijo para que me invitara comer. Tal vez le dijo que yo fui quien trajo a su hija aquel día o tal vez Nozomi le comento lo que hicimos aquella noche en "µ's" y le dijo que quiere comenzar a salir enserio conmigo… ¿puede que estemos destinadas?_

 **-¿Eri?**

 _Si es así ¿deberé de acelerar las cosas e invitarla a salir?_

 **-¡¿ERI?!**

 _No espera, tal vez es muy apresurado y si me la encuentro "casualmente" un día en algún lugar y luego la invito a una cita. Si esa es la mejor opción mandare a investigar su horario y entonces..._

 **-¡¿ERICHIKAAAA?!**

Escuche aquella voz familiar que me hizo despertar de golpe de aquel torbellino de pensamientos, encontrándome con un par de ojos violetas que me miraban con molestia e irritación.

-Te digo que dejes de babear o mancharas la piel de mi auto- me decía para poner en marcha el auto y emprender nuestro camino.

-Mira quien lo dice la que mancho la mitad de su camisa con _baba_ al mirar a su "EX" suegra- le replicaba recalcando la palabra **ex** causando que sus mejillas enrojecieran mezcla enojo y sonrojo.

- _¡Eso no es cierto!_ No sé de qué hablas- respondía concentrando su vista en el camino.

-¿Enserio? Y yo que juraría que en cuanto la viste pensaste que Nico sería igual que ella en un par de años- le decía de manera picara levantando una de mis cejas de manera sugerente- apuesto a que en cuando la viste quisiste echártele encima.

-Ca-Callateeeee- aceleraba el auto ocasionando que me sujetara con fuerza del asiento- Además no estás en posición de hablar ya que si conocía tu apellido es porque de seguro la amiga de Nico-chan le conto sobre ti.

 _MALDICIÓN SE DIO CUENTA._

-Apostaría lo que fuera a que estás pensando en mandar a investigarla, _maldita stalker_ \- decía con una desagradable sonrisa burlesca.

-Tú qué sabes, porque no te callas y manejas- respondía para luego cruzarme de brazos.

-Jaja de acuerdo y por cierto- decía haciendo una pequeña pausa- gracias por venir por mí- soltaba de manera seria la pelirroja mirándome de reojo.

-No tienes por qué agradecer Maki después de todo eres mi mejor amiga- decía fijando mi vista en ella- y lamento mucho lo de antes no debí hablarte así, es solo que…

-Descuida tenías razón igual que siempre, fui una _idiota egoísta_ solo pensé en la solución más fácil. No medí mis palabras y lastime a Nico-chan a la persona que amo- decía dejándome a media frase mientras entrabamos al estacionamiento de donde vivía.

-Me alegra que veas tu error, pero aun así no fue correcto de mi parte hablarte de esa manera y mucho menos justifica el que haya sido tan brusca- decía recordando la forma en que la trate en aquella ocasión.

Luego de eso hubo un intenso e incómodo silencio entre ambas, era obvio que ambas nos habíamos sumido en los recuerdos de aquella noche.

 _ERI'S FLASHBACK_

Después de que Nico y Kousuke partieran a la pista y comenzaran a danzar; vi de reojo como Ryo cogió de la muñeca a Maki y le susurro algo lo cual provoco que mi amiga se disculpara y partiera con este a quien sabe dónde. Me quede observando cómo la gente danzaba lentamente al ritmo de la música hasta que la voz de Tsumugui capto mi atención.

-Así que tú y Nico se conocen no es así Ayase-san- decía interrogante mi sempai mirándome con curiosidad.

-Tanto como "conocernos" no, digamos que coincidimos alguna vez en cierto lugar- le decía de manera tranquila para luego preguntar intentando no hacer notar mi interés- pero tal parece que ustedes si se conocen, digo tanto como para saludarse de esa manera tan familiar.

-En realidad nos conocemos hace poco ya que Kotori-chan y Mio-chan le tienen gran afecto, así que un día nos presentaron y enseguida me agrado. Sabes Nico es la clase de persona que es capaz de ganarse tú corazón cuando menos lo esperas- expresaba la rubia mientras mostraba una tranquila sonrisa.

-Ya veo, _ahora entiendo porque ella está así_ \- pensaba en voz alta ganándome una mirada extrañada de mi sempai a lo cual me apresure a responder- No es nada, solo no me hagas caso jajaja.

Terminaba riendo de forma nerviosa para después regresar mi mirada a la pista deteniéndome hasta donde hace unos momentos se encontraba la ex de mi amiga con el hermano de Mugi, pero al no encontrarlos comencé a mirar nerviosa a todos lados hasta que note como aquella pelinegra se dirigía a la salida con una expresión molesta lo cual por un segundo me alivio ya que marchándose ella el ambiente se aligeraría, pero mi preocupación volvió cuando vi como el rubio la alcanzaba y la tomaba del brazo.

 _¡¿QUÉ?! PERO QUE HACE ESE IDIOTA PORQUE NO DEJA QUE SE VAYA._

Volví mi mirada a la rubia ya que escuche como dejo escapar un gran suspiro, al encontrarse nuestras miradas solo me sonrió como diciendo "hombres pueden llegar a ser unos idiotas" a lo cual solo me límite a responderle con otra mirada que parecía decir "te entiendo, vivo con dos". Después de nuestra pequeña charla de miradas comenzamos a reír ganándonos la atención de su padre y mi hermano.

Cuando nos disponíamos a integrarnos a su plática me excuse ya que a lo lejos me percaté de que Maki ya había vuelto al salón y ahora se dirigía de manera rápida e irritada hacia la mesa de bebidas, donde una vez ahí tomo una copa de vino y la bebió de manera ininterrumpida. Así que con paso rápido me aproxime a ella fingiendo una sonrisa para no dar a notar mi preocupación al grupo del que me despedía.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso Maki? ¿Qué te dijo Ryo para que empezaras a beber así? ¡Oye deja de beber y dime que pasa!- decía dejando salir la preocupación en mi voz e intentando hacer que se detuviera.

Sin embargo ignoro mis intentos de hacer que hablara y continuaba bebiendo copa tras copa mientras su mirada estaba apagada y vacía, además de que su rostro era una completa mezcla de emociones que lograba que mi preocupación aumentara.

-¿Donde esta Nico?- luego de un rato era lo primero que salía de sus labios- ¡Eri! ¿Dónde está Nico?

El brillo en sus ojos volvía a encenderse solo que esta vez de furia, su voz denotaba molestia y sus manos temblaban ligeramente.

-Am bu-bueno- su actitud me ponía nerviosa- ella acaba de salir a la terraza con… Kou-Kousuke- dejaba salir esperando que no reaccionará de manera violenta.

-Así que esta con él, dime hace cuanto están solos en la terraza- clavaba la mirada de manera fiera en la puerta que daba al balcón.

-No más de 5 minutos- decía contemplando mi reloj para luego estirarme de manera rápida y coger su brazo- ¡Espera! Recuerda que estamos en casa de tus padres Maki.

Logre detenerla en el segundo que iba a salir disparada contra la puerta pero pese a esto se zafo de mi agarre y respondió de manera seca.

-No me interesa, ya estoy cansada de aparentar calma y perfección cuando es obvio que me estoy muriendo por dentro- sin decir más comenzó a caminar con paso rápido hacia el balcón donde se encontraba Nico con Kousuke.

Me limite a ver como desaparecía su silueta por aquella puerta para luego observar como minutos después salía de aquel sitio el rubio algo nervioso para enseguida dejar escapar una leve sonrisa y dirigirse de nueva cuenta hacia el lugar donde antes nos encontrábamos todos. Fui acercándome al umbral donde mi mejor amiga se encontraba "charlando" con su ex novia, pero cuando estuve a una distancia considerable escuche un par de gritos provenientes del interior ocasionando que mirara alarmada a los lados para enseguida darme prisa dispuesta a entrar, sin embargo cuando tome la manija de la puerta la orquesta comenzó a aumentar el ritmo y volumen de su tonada frenándome por completo de mis acciones.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia el sitio de los músicos donde observe como Ryo daba indicaciones a estos de que tocaran más fuerte, pero pese a esto aún lograba escuchar los gritos del balcón.

 _ **-Basta me lastimas… ¡Maki!**_

Se escuchaba la voz suplicante de la pelinegra.

 _ **\- No sé de qué hablas si a Kousuke es la primera vez que lo veo**_

Continuaba esta con un rastro de dolor en su voz.

 _¿Mierda Maki que haces, acaso estás loca o qué? Rayos debo detenerla._

Sin esperar más jale la puerta y cuando estaba por abrirla una voz volvió a hacerme retroceder.

-¡Erichika! Ahí estas, ven aquí Honey- era la voz de mi padre quien me invitaba a que me acercara al otro lado del salón.

Con un suspiro de pesadez retire mi mano de la puerta y me aproxime al sitio donde mi padre se encontraba con Ryo Nishikino.

-Ven cariño regálale un par de minutos a estos viejos- decía mi padre guiñándome un ojo y rodeándome con uno de sus brazos.

-Erichika le decía a mi amigo Ryo que si tú y Arisa-chan hubieran nacido varones al igual que Alexander-kun, la unión entre nuestras familias hubiera sido inevitable- decía con tono casual mi padre aquella absurda hipótesis.

-Eh sin duda aunque si me lo preguntas, si Arisa y yo fuésemos hombres es obvio que seriamos más guapos y varoniles que Shurik- decía siguiendo su disparatado juego para después mostrarle una mirada de suficiencia a aquel ojinegro.

-¡¿Eh?! jajaja hay muchacha pero que ocurrencias- soltaba una carcajada mi padre dándome un par de palmaditas en el hombro y contagiando un poco de su risa a su socio.

 _Ahora si mucha risa, maldito hipócrita. Que le dijiste a Maki para que se comportara así._

-Jaja pero que cosas dices honey aunque creo que tienes razón, ustedes no serían tan _delicaditos_ como Alexander _-_ continuaba riendo mi padre.

-Aunque bueno si lo que desean es _fortalecer_ su sociedad con un matrimonio no le veo inconveniente- soltaba de manera tranquila, logrando que mi padre dejara de reír y ganándome por completo la atención del ojinegro- Ya saben, hoy en día las bodas "gay" están de moda en Japón. A que Maki y yo haríamos una linda pareja ¿no?

Soltaba de manera picara causando que durante un minuto ninguno de los dos dijera nada, pero tuve la satisfacción de ver como la cara del padre de Maki se tornaba blanca y su sonrisa se convertía en una mueca de desagrado. Luego de un rato más mi padre rompió el silencio riendo nuevamente.

-Claro que se verían bien ¿no es así Ryo?- decía riendo mientras palmeaba de manera fuerte la espalda del ojinegro- Tú muchacha y la mía, ambas guapas y talentosas apuesto a que tendríamos lindos nietos jaja- soltaba aquello mi padre con todo el humor del mundo.

Ante esto Nishikino solo aflojo de manera nerviosa el moño de su frac mientras lanzaba miradas nerviosas a todos lados comprobando si habíamos sido escuchados.

 _No sabes lo feliz que me hace ponerte incomodo Ryonosuke, se siente increíble terminar con esa pose segura y confiada que siempre reflejas. En cuanto a ti padre apuesto a que no te haría tanta gracia si supieras que es verdad todo lo que he dicho, aunque no con Maki claro._

Pensaba aquello mientras sonreía con ganas.

-Ryo los Kotobuki se retiran ¿vas a ir a despedirlos?- se acercaba a nosotros una hermosa mujer de cabello rojizo ligeramente más oscuro que el de mi amiga- Oh vaya a quien tenemos aquí, nada menos que a los Ayase. Señor Ayase, Erichika cariñó tan hermosa como siempre.

Aquella mujer se dirigía a nosotros con un tono completamente diferente al que uso con su esposo. Se aproximó a mí dándome un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo afectuoso mientras que a mi padre lo saludo con un simple pero cálido apretón de manos.

-Kazumi siempre es una _delicia_ verte- decía galante mi padre sonriéndole a aquella dama.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo padre, siempre es un placer ver a tan hermosa mujer, señora Nishikino mis ojos empezaban a extrañar el admirar su bella figura- decía en tono seductor provocando un sonrojo en la ojivioleta.

-Pero que aduladores par de pillos, sigan así y tendré que acusarlos con mi amiga Natasha(2)- respondía la madre de mi amiga para enseguida guiñarnos un ojo.

-Volviendo a lo anterior será mejor que no hagas esperar a los Kotobuki- volvía a emplear aquel tono frio para dirigirse a su esposo.

-Es verdad si nos disculpan, vamos Kazumi- el ojinegro cogía de la muñeca a la pelirroja sin embargo esta se zafo de un tirón de su agarre y volteo a mirarlo desafiante mientras decía.

-Descuida te alcanzare en un rato sino te importa antes buscare a mi hija- dejaba de mirar al hombre de cabello gris plata, que luego de esto salió furioso, para dirigir una mirada suave a mí- Erichika ¿sabes dónde está Maki?

-Bueno pues ella está en el balcón platicando con… "una amiga"- dije de manera dudosa haciendo que la madre de Maki me mirara extrañada.

-De acuerdo iré por ella- caminaba a aquella puerta conmigo detrás siguiéndola.

-¡No espere!- gritaba denotando algo de histeria a lo cual solo sonreí e intente controlar mi tono de voz- Es decir no se moleste yo iré por Maki.

Intente adelantarme para llegar antes al lugar sin embargo ella acelero el paso y abrió de un tirón la puerta. Cuando abrió la puerta revelo a mi amiga recargada en el barandal con una expresión fría y hosca mientras que la pelinegra se encontraba del lado contrario a está, dándome por completo la espalda. A pesar de que no podía ver su rostro podía escuchar sus leves sollozos además de que sus brazos temblaban.

La señora Nishikino le cuestionó quien era y su razón de estar ahí, pero pese a esto no fue Nico quien respondió sino Maki, la cual solo abrió la boca para negar cualquier nexo entre ellas.

Lo siguiente fue que aquella pelinegra se aproximó a mi amiga entregándole algo que parecía ser una nota con un anillo.

 _ **-Vine aquí esperando que fueras valiente y te decidieras a avanzar conmigo pero me equivoque, sigues siendo la misma chica cobarde que acata todas las ordenes de sus padres sin detenerse a pensar en si son correctas o no. Hasta NUNCA, Nishikino Maki.**_

La voz de Yazawa sonaba quebrada y al darle por completo la espalda a Maki pude notar como sus ojos se cristalizaban producto de las lágrimas, pero pese a esto camino con paso seguro deteniéndose ante la señora Nishikino y despidiéndose con una reverencia para enseguida salir de manera decidida del salón ignorando olímpicamente todas aquellas miradas y cuchicheos a su alrededor.

Al volver mi mirada vi como Maki caía al suelo y comenzaba a llorar con desesperación haciendo caso omiso de los llamados de su madre o de la gente que comenzaba a aproximarse al balcón.

Me quede un rato debatiéndome hacia quien dirigirme, pero finalmente decidí ir tras Nico ya que en este momento ella necesitaba más la compañía de alguien.

-Nico espera. ¡Nico!- decía al fin alcanzándola mientras la tomaba del brazo.

-¡Sueltamente no me toques! Aléjate Erichika- me gritaba con completo dolor liberándose de manera brusca de mí.

Sus ojos rubí brillaban con furia pero a la vez estaban bañados de lágrimas, además de que su voz se quebraba entre cada palabra dejando escapar fuertes sollozos. Por alguna razón el ver a aquella pelinegra en tal estado me partió el corazón, así que sin esperar más volví a acercarme en esta ocasión con mayor lentitud.

-Déjame llevarte a casa Nico- decía señalando el auto a mi espalda que tome al salir de la fiesta.

-Vete al diablo Ayase, no vengas a mostrarme simpatía ahora no después… no después de...olvídalo- decía para enseguida seguir con su camino.

-Por favor Nico deja que te lleve- le gritaba pero era inútil ya que ni siquiera me escuchaba- Nico por favor no seas tonta es peligroso que camines por ahí de noche, si te pasa algo dime que sentiría tu familia.

Al decir aquello la ojicarmin disminuyo su andar por lo cual seguí hablando esperando que mis palabras hicieran mella en su actitud y dejara que la acompañara.

-¿Qué pasará con Nozomi? Apuesto a que debe de estarte esperando, se preocupará mucho sino llegas- después de esto se detuvo por completo clavando su mirada al suelo.

Aprovechando esto me acerque rodeándola con un brazo comenzando a encaminarla hacia mi auto. Una vez adentro le solicite su dirección a lo cual solo por respuesta me tendió una identificación. Después de esto el trayecto fue callado e incómodo ya que el silencio solo era interrumpido por el llanto de la pelinegra. Aprovechando el alto volví mí vista hacia ella encontrándola por completo encogida en el asiento con su cabeza apoyada en el cristal de la ventanilla y sus brazos aferrándose a sus rodillas.

Le tendí un pañuelo el cual tomo sin siquiera mirarme comenzando a limpiar aquel maquillaje corrido de su rostro. Luego de un rato logro calmarse y comenzó a hablar con voz apagada.

-Lamento si te hice perder mucho dinero- decía aquello haciendo que la mirará extrañada.

-Podrías decirme cuanto perdiste, digo al menos para saber qué precio le pusieron a mi CORAZÓN- soltaba esto para después mirarme molesta.

-¿Cómo dices? Perdón Nico pero no sé de qué hablas- le respondía con sinceridad a lo cual solo volvió a mirarme furiosa.

-No te hagas la tonta se lo de la apuesta- soltaba aquello desencajándome cada vez más- por dios no finjas inocencia porque no te queda Erichika. Sé que apostaste con Maki a que ella podría enamorarme.

 _¿Apostar? De qué demonios habla, acaso se volvió loca o… Ash dios ya sé que pasa, maldición Maki porque me involucras en esto._

-No finjo inocencia Nico, realmente no sé de qué me hablas- le decía sincera ganándome su completa atención- Mira no sé qué te dijo Maki, pero lamento decirte que te mintió aquella "apuesta" nunca existió.

Ante mi respuesta Nico me miro con sorpresa para luego sumirse por un breve segundo en sus pensamientos, aprovechando esto acelere ya que solo faltaba un tramo relativamente corto para llegar. Una vez llegamos a su edificio me estacione al frente y cuando estuve por dirigirle la palabra nuevamente a la pelinegra, esta me sorprendió bajándose de manera veloz del vehículo.

-Espera Nico…que te...

-¡NO! Te agradezco que me trajeras a casa pero a partir de aquí yo puedo sola- me contestó de manera seca para luego seguir su camino.

-¡¿Qué?! Oye que ocurre contigo, todavía que me tomo la molestia de traerte hasta aquí y es así como me tratas- le recriminaba su actitud.

-¡Y qué esperas que haga! Mira te lo agradezco, pero eso no significa que me agrades. Erichika tu y yo no somos amigas y ambas sabemos que si me trajiste en parte fue por Maki y en parte porque sentiste lastima por mí. Aaaagh por favor déjame tomar lo poco que aún me queda de dignidad e irme.

Me decía mirándome por última vez para después seguir hablando en tono molesto y entrecortado.

-Sabes lo que me duele no son sus mentiras sino el hecho de que me crea tan ESTÚPIDA y tan INSIGNIFICANTE como para no poder soportar lo que se nos venía. Se perfectamente que para sus padres no soy digna, ni un buen _"partido"_ pero eso no significa que el amor que siento por ella sea una molestia, lo que más me molesta de este asunto es darme cuenta de que tan cobarde es Maki. Tu amiga no resulto ser ni la mitad de la persona que creí que era- soltaba con un deje de desprecio para enseguida darse la vuelta- Al fin de cuentas mis amistades tenían razón solo es una "niña rica", "hija de papi" que cree que merece todo y que le importa un CARAJO los sentimientos de las personas.

Decía aquello con una mueca de desagrado y cargando cada palabra dirigida a mí amiga de dolor y molestia. Aquella pelinegra continua caminando hacia su edificio con paso seguro y firme de hecho para ser sincera en ese momento lucía bastante hermosa y madura. Una vez frente a la puerta de su edificio volteo a verme por un breve segundo y me dijo.

-Te puedo pedir un último favor- decía más como afirmación que como pregunta- cuando veas a Maki, dile que no se me vuelva a acercar ya me ha herido suficiente.

Terminando de decir esto entro finalmente a aquel edificio y desapareció dejándome molesta y confundida. Una vez que me sobrepuse de aquello subí nuevamente a mi auto y me dirigí de nuevo a casa de mi amiga pelirroja la cual debía darme muchas explicaciones.

 _ERI'S FLASHBACK END_

 _MAKI'S FLASHBACK_

-¿Maki que fue eso? Oye dime quien era esa mujer- podía escuchar la voz de mi madre llamándome para después sentir una leve presión en mi hombro- ¿Maki qué pasa?

 _Soy una basura, dios porque soy tan cobarde. Si tan solo pudiera atreverme a estar con mi enana. Espera tal vez aún…_

En medio de mi llanto logre levantarme y dirigirme con paso rápido hacia el extremo derecho del balcón, donde había una pequeña puerta que conducía a unas escaleras que finalmente llevaban al jardín, la cual estaba algo oxidada producto de los años que no había sido utilizada.

Ante la mirada curiosa de aquellos entrometidos invitados y la mirada confundida de mi madre abrí de un tirón aquella puerta para enseguida bajar de manera apresurada las escaleras deteniéndome a mitad de estas para despojarme de aquellos molestos zapatos que me impedían correr libremente, una vez descalza continúe mi camino con la esperanza de salir de esa casa y encontrarme con mi preciosa pelinegra.

Cuando iba a mitad del jardín alguien freno mi avance sujetando mi mano y dándome un tirón, comencé a forcejear para librarme pero era demasiada la insistencia de aquella persona así que me gire y la encare topándome de frente con mi madre.

-¡Suéltame, no entiendes que debo alcanzarla! Por favor madre déjame ir… debo… debo detenerla… debo… LA AMO, ENTIENDES- en un principio mi voz sonó fuerte casi fiera pero conforme hablaba esta se quebraba y denotaba desesperación- por favor.

Ante mi actitud mi madre me miro con preocupación pero aun así su sorpresa no se iba y por lo tanto no me soltaba, así que como último recurso seguí hablando.

-Sé que nunca te he importado así que deja que me vaya, por favor de esta manera yo saldré de sus vidas y tú podrás disfrutar finalmente de toda la fortuna Nishikino. Madre te lo suplicó- decía entre lágrimas y sollozos hablándole a mi madre como si tuviera de nuevo 5 años- esa mujer es lo único que he amado en mi vida sin ella nada importa, por favor nunca has amado a alguien tanto que si lo pierdes sientes que mueres.

En ese instante los ojos de mi madre se llenaron de un brillo que jamás había visto asiendo que me soltara, así que sin perder más tiempo comencé a correr como si me fuera la vida en ello. Salí de la mansión de mis padres y corrí entre las calles con la esperanza de ver a mi enana, sin embargo pasaban los minutos y no la veía por ningún lado haciendo que mi desesperación creciera y que el dolor que yacía en mi corazón aumentará.

Mis pies dolían además de que estaban ennegrecidos y ligeramente rojos por haber corrido sin zapatos, mis ojos ardían y mi visión era borrosa debido a las lágrimas que no dejaban de fluir de ellos, mis ropas eran un desastre y mis cabellos estaban desarreglados. Además una sensación de nauseas crecía en la boca de mi estómago y finalmente sin poder soportarlo más sólo deje que toda la ira y desesperación saliera de mi garganta.

-NICOOOOOOOOOOO…[sollozos]… NICOO- por favor…vuelveeee- mi voz salió como un grito desesperado seguido de una horda de sollozos para después caer de rodillas y abrazarme a mí misma con impotencia rompiendo a llorar de la manera más desgarradora.

No sé cuánto tiempo pase bajo ese cielo oscuro solo iluminado por las estrellas pero mi cuerpo no paraba de temblar en parte por mi llanto y en parte por el frío que tenía. Lentamente sentí como algo cálido rodeaba mi cuerpo, mi mente y corazón me jugaban una pesada broma haciéndome creer que era aquella mujer de ojos carmín quien me rodeaba con sus brazos, pero en cuanto volví mi vista la realidad me golpeó mostrándome a mi madre.

-Volvamos a casa cariño hace demasiado frío y vas a enfermarte- cubría mi espalda con lo que parecía una frazada y me sonreía mientras me daba palmaditas para reconfortarme.

Comencé a caminar a paso lento dejándome guiar por ella, después de unos minutos en auto volvimos a llegar a la mansión, sorpresivamente en medio de mi desesperación había corrió rumbo a la estación terminando en un pequeño parque. Una vez de vuelta me llevó hasta mi cuarto y me hizo sentarme en la cama para comenzar a curar mis pies.

-Era una chica muy hermosa, aunque parecía bastante joven- comenzaba diciendo mi madre mientras colocaba vendoletas en mis adoloridos pies los cuales tenían pequeñas cortadas- mmm ¿Dónde se conocieron?

Solo la mire por un momento para después coger una de mis almohadas y abrazarla con fuerza ya que sentía que nuevamente comenzaría a llorar, en respuesta ella solo me dio leves caricias en el cabello para después besar mi frente cosa que me sorprendió tanto que por un momento deje de llorar y voltee a verla.

-Tranquila cielo no tienes que hablar ahora pero quiero que sepas que estaré ahí cuando me necesites- decía aquello desencajándome por completo.

 _¡¿Tranquila cielo?! ¡¿Estaré ahí cuando me necesites?! De cuando acá es tan amorosa y ¿maternal?_

-Bueno te dejare sola para que descanses- decía un poco nerviosa para después retirarse de mi cuarto dejándome sumida en la oscuridad de mi corazón.

-Nico-chan- dejaba escapar de mis labios.

 _[Toc, toc, toc]_

-Maki soy yo Eri, ¿puedo pasar?- sonaba la voz de mi mejor amiga.

-Adelante- es lo único que logre decir.

 _Bien Eri es a quien necesito en este momento._

Una vez entró cerró la puerta tras de sí y se aproximó de manera brusca a mi cogiéndome por los hombros.

-Qué demonios hiciste, habla Maki- me decía con ira mientras me sacudía- que clase de _basura_ le inventaste a Nico para alejarla de ti.

-Que rayos ocurre contigo SUELTAME- decía zafándome de manera brusca de su agarre para enseguida levantarme y encararla- además no tengo porque darte explicaciones.

Terminaba cruzándome de brazos mientras la miraba igual de molesta.

-Oh claro que tienes- decía colocando sus manos en su cintura y mirándome de una forma que no logre interpretar- La chica que salió de esta casa estaba destrozada, no paro de llorar en todo el camino a su casa y por si fuera poco cuando se calmó arremetió contra mi hablando acerca de una estúpida _apuesta._

 _Así que le reclamó, realmente no contaba con que me creyera así de fácil._

-Corrígeme pero que yo sepa ni tu ni yo somos tan infantiles como para jugar así con la gente- Eri guardaba silencio por un momento para después continuar hablando de forma fría- Cuando le dije que aquella apuesta no existió se molestó más y de hecho te mando un recado quieres escucharlo, la verdad dudaba si dártelo pero yo creo que si lo haré ya que todo lo que dijo te queda como anillo al dedo.

-Dice que te alejes de ella ya que la has herido lo suficiente, al parecer se dio cuenta que solo eres una _hija de papi,_ una niña mimada que no es capaz de tomar decisiones por si sola.

 _Realmente Nico-chan piensa eso, sé que lo que le dije la hirió pero solo lo hice porque creí que era lo mejor para ambas._

-Sabes cuándo te reencontraste con ella en el bar realmente creí que la amabas, te confieso que me impresiono el ver cómo te comportabas con ella. Pensé que había llegado el día en que mi mejor amiga, aquella chica que siempre secundaba mis locuras había madurado, que habías encontrado a quien entregarle tu corazón y que al fin dejarías de esconderte bajo el pretexto de tomar las riendas de _"la familia "._

-¡Cállate! Tu qué _diablos_ sabes del amor si nunca te has enamorado- decía entre dientes mientras apretaba con fuerza mis puños a los costados- TU QUE DEMONIOS SABES DE DEJAR IR A LA PERSONA QUE AMAS SOLO POR QUERER PROTEGERLA.

Le gritaba con ira a Eri ya que no soportaba que me juzgara y mucho menos si ella aún era peor que yo.

-No me salgas con esas estupideces Maki, no digas que alejaste a Nico solo porque querías protegerla porque sabes bien que eso solo es el escudo que utilizas para justificar tu cobardía.

-¿Mi cobardía? Me llama cobarde la chica que se escusa detrás de sus dos hermanos para no cumplir con sus responsabilidades, dime Eri cuantas veces has usado a Shurik o Arisa-chan para escapar de tus padres. Cuantas veces has hecho que metan la cara por ti con tal de evitar que tu padre te forcé a trabajar en el negocio familiar.

Le decía mirándola con suficiencia ocasionando que frunciera el ceño y se acercará a mí de manera amenazadora.

-No hables de lo que no sabes y no te atrevas a meter a mis hermanos en esto- mascullaba entre dientes mirándome retadoramente- no me escudo en ellos simplemente no deseo ser parte de toda esa basura de "negocio familiar", además si tuviera la oportunidad y encontrará a alguien que valiera la pena no sería tan cobarde como tú para dejarla ir.

-Oh si claro se me olvidaba que _nadie_ es lo suficientemente bueno para Erichika Ayase y es por eso que solo usas a la gente para _coger_ y finalmente las desechas como toallas sanitarias ¿no? - soltaba con sarcasmo.

Ante esto las manos de Eri se cerraron en puños mientras colocaba una mirada asesina haciendo que sus orbes azules parecieran estacas de hielo para después mostrarme una mueca burlona.

-Al menos yo les habló claro desde el principio- tomaba una pausa para mirarme de manera socarrona y levantar una de sus cejas- y no las enamoro solo para acostarme con ellas.

Aquellas palabras fueron como dagas en mi corazón para enseguida segarme de ira, así que sin aviso alguno me abalance hacia la rubia tomándola por los hombros y dándole un fuerte empujón contra la pared ocasionando que un quejido saliera de sus labios.

-Que pasa Maki duele que te hagan ver la realidad- al escuchar eso volví a arremeter contra ella pero en esta ocasión la ojiazul fue más rápida ya que me tomo de la parte delantera de mi vestido y me dio un fuerte tirón haciéndome quedar entre la pared y ella- te duele escuchar cómo fue que la ilusionaste para después romperle el corazón.

Decía muy cerca de mi rostro ejerciendo presión en mi pecho, ocasionando que lágrimas salieran de mis ojos, no por la presión ejercida en mi cuerpo sino porque aquellas palabras fueron como una bomba para mi mente y corazón.

-Tu JAMÁS entenderás porque lo hice ya que nunca serás capaz de amar a nadie aparte de a ti misma- decía sollozando para luego mirarla- tu problema Erichika es que crees ser muy madura, pero en realidad solo eres una niña asustada que necesita ser el centro de atención para sentirse completa- decía con toda la ira de la que fui capaz para después empujarla haciendo que me soltará- Ahora lárgate de mi cuarto.

Eri solo se quedó mirándome por un momento mientras lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos azules era más que obvio que había logrado herirla demasiado con mis palabras pero en ese instante no me interesaba en lo absoluto solo quería estar sola.

-NO OISTE LARGATEEE- le señalaba la puerta a lo cual ella solo se giró molesta y se marchó dejando tras de sí el eco de la puerta al ser azotada.

Con ella fuera de ahí ya no había más motivo para frenarme así que me deje caer en la alfombra y volví a dejarme arrastrar por toda la ira y dolor que sentía, arremetiendo con todo lo que se cruzaba a mi paso, sillas, floreros, cuadros, etcétera.

 _MAKI'S FLASHBACK END_

-Que idiotas, sin duda fue la pelea más sosa del mundo- decía después de un rato Maki dejando salir una tranquila sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, pegas como niña- decía luego de una risa dándole un pequeño empujón a su hombro con mi puño de manera amistosa.

-Oye mira que tú no te quedas atrás, dime acaso temiste que se te rompieran las uñas- dejaba escapar siguiéndome el juego.

-Jajaja de hecho si, ese día me hice manicura- le mostraba una gran sonrisa mientras hacía ademan de observarme las uñas, finalmente baje del auto- bueno vamos a que comas y descanses.

-Claro como tú digas mamá Eri- decía con cariño colocando su brazo en mis hombros y caminando a mi lado.

-¿Cómo que mamá? Te recuerdo que solo soy dos años mayor que tu- le decía con un puchero para luego rodearla igual con mi brazo- Oye… de verdad soy tan promiscua.

-¡Ueeh! ¡Claro que no tonta que dices!- decía con el rostro rojo y mostrando evidente sorpresa- Ese día solo estaba molesta y herida así que dije cosas que ni siquiera pensaba… además yo nunca use esa palabra.

-Tal vez no la usaste pero lo que dijiste así se interpretó en fin no importa, yo también me comporte como idiota y dije muchas cosas que ni pensaba. Pero bueno comamos, bebamos y olvidemos eso vale- terminaba guiñándole un ojo.

-Me parece bien.

 **ERI'S POV END**

 **[Cerca de Akibahara dentro de "Homura: Dulces Tradicionales Japoneses"]**

 **HONOKA'S POV**

 _[Ding ding]_

-Gracias por su compra, vuelva pronto- decía con una cálida sonrisa mientras esperaba que se cerrara la puerta del local.

-Ash me duele el rostro de tanto sonreír que fastidio- decía después de lanzar un pesado suspiro y dejarme caer sobre el mostrador de manera perezosa.

-Basta onee-chan deja de quejarte y mejor ponte a barrer- decía sin piedad Yukiho teniéndome una escoba y empujándome afuera del mostrador.

- _Yukiho es más tirana que mamá- susurraba lo suficientemente bajo como para que no me escuchara._

-Con que es más _tirana_ que yo ¿no?- escuchaba la voz de mi madre a mi espalda haciendo que me congelara.

-Ajaja Okasa pero que bellaaaaah…- aún no terminaba de hablar cuando me cogió de la mejilla y empezó a tirar de mi rostro logrando que quedara de frente a ella para finalmente coger mi otra mejilla.

-Yukiho dime qué tal lo hace esta _holgazana-_ le hablaba mi madre a mi hermana mientras tiraba más de mi rostro consiguiendo que me encogiera de dolor y mirara suplicante a mi hermana menor.

-Onee-chan a estado fabulosa, de hecho las ventas han mejorado bastante desde que ella atiende en el mostrador- salía en mi defensa mi imotou para después acercarse lentamente hasta donde se encontraba mi madre torturándome- Ah okasa, crees que podrías soltarla creo que puedo ver como el alma de oneechan abandona su cuerpo.

-¿Qué? Oh lo siento Honoka por un segundo olvide que eran tus mejillas lo que tenía entre mis dedos. Por un momento pensé que amoldaba la masa para los manjû- decía riendo mi madre mientras mi cuerpo inerte y sin vida caía al suelo, bueno tal vez solo exageró un poco jaja.

-¡Okasa cruel! Encima de que me torturas todavía te burlas de meji-llas- decía mientras frotaba mi rostro.

-Ajajaja es cierto las mejillas de oneechan son como manjū- complementaba las burlas de mi madre Yukiho para enseguida ponerse a reír las dos a costa mía- al parecer has sufrido la maldición Homura(3).

-Mouuu Okasaaaa… Yukihoooo, las acusaré con papá- decía haciendo berrinche para luego inflar las mejillas y desviar mi mirada.

-Ya, ya oneechan no te enfades- me daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza mi hermana- vamos sigue limpiando antes de que llegue otro…

Antes de terminar su frase volvió a sonar la campanilla avisándonos la llegada de otro cliente, deje la escoba a un lado del mostrador y volví a ponerme detrás de este colocándome mi mandil y paño en la cabeza preparando otra de esas falsas sonrisas para cautivar al posible comprador. Respire profundo y levante con lentitud mi mirada para recibir a aquel comprador escuchando solo la voz de mi madre decir:

-Bienvenidas a _"Homura"_ señoritas, la mejor casa de dulces tradicionales de todo Akihabara- decía en tono cordial y alegre mi madre.

 _Con que chicas eh, así será más fácil. Muy bien Honoka usa una vez más tu potencial "encantador" y muéstrale a tu madre que no te la pasas sólo comiéndote los dulces todo el día._

-Muy buenas tardes señoritas mi nombre es Honoka y será un placer atenderlas- decía con tono seductor mostrando una gran sonrisa y señalando los montes de dulces a mi lado- Buscaban algo en especial o tal vez… ¡¿Ni-Nico-chan?!

Me quedaba en blanco al observar a la bella chica de rostro aniñado, cabello negro azabache y ojos rojos cual carmín. Esta solo me miro con confusión lo cual era algo medianamente bueno ya que después de lo que sucedió la última vez que hable con ella era un alivio que su mirada no fuera de odio.

Antes de que alguien interviniera entre nosotras me apresure a saltar fuera del mostrador para posarme enfrente de ella tomar su muñeca y halarla hacia afuera de la tienda de esta manera podría hablarle tranquila, disculparme o lo que sea. Ella pareció oponerse un poco pero mi fuerza como siempre era mayor a la de ella así que logre sacarla de ahí ante las miradas atónitas de mi madre y hermana. Una vez afuera respire profundo y comencé a hablar.

-Nico-chan es un alivio verte, antes de que digas cualquier cosa déjame disculparme sé que mi comportamiento aquel día no fue el adecuado pero…

-Lo siento pero creo que…- intentaba frenar mi discurso pero no se lo permití.

-No, no déjame continuar. Te decía que sé que ese día actúe mal pero entiende estaba molesta y celosa, además después de todo tú _eras MI novia_ y no debiste de irte con ella. ¡Admite que tú también te equivocaste!- decía dejando salir mi molestia al recordar aquella escena en el baño, ante esto ella solo me miro nerviosa y ligeramente incomoda.

-Ah, am ¿onee-onee-san?Creo que cometes un error- me decía aquella pelinegra dando un par de pasos atrás mientras agachaba la mirada.

 _Que tierna expresión, no recuerdo que Nico-chan fuera así de tímida y tranquila, espera acaso me dijo… ¿onee-san?_

En ese instante la puerta del local de mis padres se abrió de un tirón, dejando ver a una molesta pelicafe de ojos rubí quien poso su mirada en mí para luego dejarla sobre la chica con la que salí de la tienda.

-Kokoro-chan otra vez, aahh- decía colocándose al lado de la otra chica dándole un leve codazo- lo siento onee-san pero creo que se confundió de persona.

Decía haciendo una leve reverencia que fue imitada por la pelinegra a su lado quien luego de esto volvió a mirarme, dejándome ver por primera vez a una chica mucho más joven que aquella con quien la confundí.

-¡¿EH?! ¿Qué? ¡Espera tú no eres!- articulaba señalando a la pelinegra y abriendo mis ojos lo más que podía por la sorpresa.

-Eso intente decirle onee-san pero usted estaba muy ocupada disculpándose como para prestarme atención- decía aún tímida aquella pequeña chica.

-Honoka que demonios haces deja de asustar a nuestras clientas - aparecía mi madre a mi espalda dándome un zape para luego volver a ese tono dulce que utilizaba con los clientes- lo lamento señoritas disculpen a mi hija es algo impulsiva, por favor pasen.

-Descuide no hay problema, además tampoco es culpa de onee-san- decía la pelicafe con una suave sonrisa- apuesto a que confundió a Kokoro-chan con alguien más.

-Lamento a ver sido algo brusca pero es que creí que eras "alguien más"- decía sobándome el posible chichón que me dejó mi madre- eres igual a ella solo que más pequeña, bueno al menos de edad porque realmente no es muy alta.

Soltaba con sinceridad recordando a aquella enana sexy con la que la confundí.

-Y supongo que el nombre de aquella persona es Yazawa Nico ¿no?- volvía a hablar la pelicafe causando mi asombro y asiendo que asintiera con la cabeza- Ya ves te lo dije Kokoro-chan, otra vez te confundieron con oneesama.

-¡Oneesama! ¿Entonces ustedes son hermanas de Nico-chan?- soltaba aún con sorpresa obteniendo una afirmación por parte de ambas chicas.

-Mmm así es somos sus hermanas menores y descuida onee-san, sea lo que sea que haya pasado entre ustedes estoy segura de que oneechan te perdonará- me decía con una sonrisa la pequeña pelinegra- Además Nico oneechan no es el tipo de persona que guarde rencor.

-Sí, si como sea ahora si no les importa quisiéramos comprar algunos de sus deliciosos panes de fruta- decía con ligero fastidio la pelicafe entrando de nuevo a la tienda seguida de mi madre.

-En verdad lamento haberte confundido- le decía algo nerviosa a la chica pelinegra- pero es que de verdad te pareces mucho a ella y además hace algún tiempo que esperaba verla para poder decirle aquello.

-Tranquila además parece que oneechan es muy importante para ti- respondía aun sonriendo

-Si onee-san no te apures de hecho últimamente parece haber mucha gente que tiene asuntos pendientes con oneesama- decía la otra chica mientras devoraba un trozo de pan- justo el otro día Kokoro-chan y yo fuimos por un helado y una onee-chan de bata blanca se le arrojo encima.

-Cocoa-chan no hables con la boca llena es de mala educación- reprendía la pelinegra a su hermana- pero es cierto últimamente me han confundido mucho con Nico oneesama. A pesar de que Cocoa y yo somos gemelas solo a mí me pasa, supongo que es por el cabello.

Terminaba con un pequeño suspiro aquella linda chica, finalmente después de comprar algunos panes de fruta y llevarse unos cuantos dulces de cortesía por las molestias que pasaron, los cuales obviamente serían descontados de mi sueldo, aquellas chicas se fueron dejándome algo pensativa.

 _¿Onee-chan de bata blanca? Es obvio que se trata de Maki pero lo curioso es... ¿porque? Aquella noche en_ _µ's_ _se veía que todo estaba de maravilla entre ellas, será que se habrán peleado… y si es así significa que de nuevo ¿tengo una oportunidad?_

 _-Amm oneechan estas bien, es que estas haciendo una cara un tanto… ¿siniestra?- llamaba mi atención mi hermana provocando que la mirara._

-Nunca he estado mejor Yukiho-chan- le decía tomándola de las mejillas y dándole un beso en la frente- dijiste que barriera verdad. Oh okasa te ves maravillosa, ahora sé porque traes loco a papá.

Tomaba la escoba para finalmente acercarme a mi madre y dejarle un beso en la mejilla provocando un sonrojo de su parte. Salí del local y comencé a barrer mientras tarareaba una dulce melodía la cual trajo consigo todos aquellos molestos recuerdos de los días siguientes a mi "ruptura" con Nico-chan. Empezando por aquella noche en que finalmente cruce la _línea_ con Umi-chan.

 _HONOKA'S FLASHBACK 1 Despertar_

Comencé a removerme lentamente sobre la superficie donde me encontraba, al parecer ya no estaba en el sucio piso del callejón donde aquellas tipas me dejaron inconsciente. Estire lentamente mis dedos palpando una superficie blanda así que me decidí a abrir los ojos sin embargo estos no parecían querer cooperar ya que mis párpados eran demasiado pesados.

Intente girarme pero un intenso dolor a lo largo y ancho de mi torso me hizo detenerme, en el momento en que fruncí el ceño otro dolor en mi rostro me aquejo así que de manera impotente me quede lo más inerte que pude apretando mis puños para intentar controlar las ganas de gritar que sentía. Poco a poco escuche una voz dulce que me llamaba acompañada de unas suaves caricias en mi cabeza.

-¿Oneechan me escuchas?- era la voz de mi hermana que me cuestionaba si estaba consiente, sin embargo no pude responderle ya que temía que si abría la boca gritaría- Oh onee-chan si me escuchas ¿verdad? ¿Te duele mucho?

Como no obtenía respuesta de mi parte empezó a alarmarse y a llamar al parecer a la enfermera a cargo quien segundos después hizo acto de presencia y me administro algo para el dolor.

-Tranquila señorita Kousaka no hay necesidad de alarmarse le recuerdo que su hermana no es el único paciente que atendemos en esta pequeña clínica- le decía en tono serio pero amable a mi imouto quien enseguida se disculpó- Descuide su hermana ya ha sido estabilizada y está respondiendo favorablemente aunque bueno deberá pasar un par de días aquí.

-Entiendo muchas gracias y no se preocupe por la cuenta yo la cubriré en su totalidad- decía mi hermana a mi lado mientras apretaba con suavidad mi mano lo que la enfermera me administró estaba sirviendo ya que el dolor cada vez era menos perceptible así que con lentitud comencé a abrir mis párpados- No te esfuerces oneechan ya todo está bien, estoy aquí contigo.

Observaba el rostro preocupado de Yukiho o bueno hasta donde me permitía distinguir mi vista ya que al parecer uno de mis ojos estaba inflamado y no podía abrirlo, sin embargo mi otro orbe azul se posó sobre sus ojos a manera de hacerle ver que le entendía.

-Hola Kousaka-san no pensé que te volvería a ver en una situación como esta al parecer en esta ocasión tú te llevaste la peor parte- soltaba la entrometida ojipurpura enfermera logrando que el rostro de Yukiho pasará de la preocupación al enojo- Listo la morfina aliviara el dolor de tu cuerpo ahora déjame revisar tus costillas.

-Alto, alto, alto- decía con tono enojón mi hermana mirando de manera aterradora a la enfermera- está diciendo que oneechan ha estado aquí antes. ¡Ósea que esta no es la primera vez que la traen lesionada!

Esta vez me miro a mí con el rostro por completo rojo y con las manos sobre su cadera haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo debido a que esa era la postura que tomaba antes de soltarme una regañiza digna de las alabanzas de okasa. Ante esto solo cerré mi ojo bueno e intente hacerme la desentendida.

-¡Eh! S-Si bu…bueno en una ocasión un par de chicas la llevaron a mi casa porque al parecer en una riña le rompieron la nariz… Noooo señorita ¿qué haceeee?

Se escuchó el grito alarmado de la enfermera seguido de un forcejeo y cosas cayéndose, yo solo podía temblar ya que conociendo a mi hermana de seguro había tomado algún objeto con la intención de sorrajarmelo en la cabeza. Después de algunos segundos me arme de valor y abrí de nueva cuenta mi ojo observando ante mí a mi imouto y a la enfermera de cabellera dorada oscura llegar a lo que parecía ser un acuerdo.

-Está bien pero en cuanto se recupere ¡la matare con mis propias manos!- decía Yukiho apuntándome con un dedo y lanzándome una mirada de advertencia- entonces ¿Qué procede?

-Pues por ahora quisiera revisarla así que le pido que espere afuera- decía con decisión la enfermera pero al ver la mirada de pocos amigos que le lanzaba mi hermana se encogió y volvió a hablar pero esta vez con mayor timidez- s-si así lo desea por…por fa-vor.

Mi hermana solo se encogió de hombros y se retiró lentamente no sin antes dejarme una última advertencia, se posiciono al lado de mi cama justo del lado en que mi ojo bueno la veía, y coloco de manera lenta sus dedos índice y medio sobre sus pómulos para después retirarlos y señalarme con ellos dándome una silenciosa advertencia que parecía ser un claro: _Te estaré vigilando._

Una vez con ella afuera de la habitación deje escapar un largo suspiro de alivio el cual fue imitado por la chica a mi lado, al parecer no era la única en esa habitación a quien le causaba terror mi hermana. Sin perder más el tiempo la enfermera que si no mal recuerdo es Koizumi-san comenzó a revisar una por una de mis heridas con suma paciencia y delicadeza.

-Ahora Kousaka-san te pondré esta pomada en tu rostro, esto lograra que la inflación baje- decía mientras destapaba un tubo que traía en sus manos- dime ¿cómo se encuentra tu garganta? ¿Puedes hablar?

-S-Si so-lo un po-co- decía luego de un ligero carraspeo para aclarar mi garganta- ¿co-como llegue a-quí?

Lograba articular aquella incógnita que rondaba mi cabeza desde que desperté, la chica que me atendía salió por un momento de mi campo de visión y cuando volvió traía un jarabe y una cuchara en sus manos. Sirvió un poco del líquido en la cuchara y lo dirigió a mis labios.

-Toma esto ayudara a tu garganta a sentirse mejor, así podrás hablar sin forzarte mucho- sin dudar tome aquel jarabe que curiosamente sabía a miel con mentol y espere con paciencia su respuesta- Ahora intenta aclarar nuevamente tu garganta, ten bebe un poco de agua.

De manera atenta acerco una botella a mis labios para que fuera bebiendo poco a poco de esta.

-Eso es ¿Cómo te sientes?- finalizaba de manera cálida.

-Bien gracias- decía articulando con claridad mientras sentía como me acomodaba las almohadas- ahora podrías responder mi pregunta.

En respuesta a esto la chica me miro extrañada por un par de segundos pero una vez cayo en cuenta de a lo que me refería me sonrió con algo de vergüenza para finalmente responder.

-Pues hace dos días Mio-chan y su novia Kotori te trajeron, al parecer te encontraron en un callejón cerca de "µ's" muy malherida- explicaba con parsimonia la chica mientras cambiaba los vendajes que cubrían mis extremidades- tal parece que te asaltaron ya que se llevaron tu reloj y cartera.

-Así que eso es lo que querían hacer parecer, "un asalto"- decía para mí misma en tono lúgubre sin embargo me gane la mirada curiosa de la enfermera ojipurpura- Dime Koizumi-san acaso encontraron algo en especial cerca mío, no lo sé una nota o tal vez un ¿pañuelo?

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas Mio me dio esto y me dijo que estaba aprisionado en tu mano cuando te encontraron- decía volviéndose hacia la mesa al lado de la camilla para coger aquel extraño pañuelo con la letra "N" finamente bordada- Ella no estaba muy segura de sí era tuyo ya que la letra no tiene relación con tu nombre.

-En realidad no es de mi propiedad… pero si me pertenece- estrujaba el pañuelo en mi mano con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz.

-¿De qué hablas oneechan? Como que no es tuyo pero si te pertenece- cuestionaba Yukiho volviendo a ingresar en la habitación.

-Me refiero a que este pañuelo no es mío, sino más bien me fue entregado como "regalo" por la persona que contrato a las chicas que me hicieron **esto** \- decía aun con tono lúgubre mientras señalaba mi rostro y cuerpo lacerado- así que supongo que ahora me pertenece.

-¿Entonces sabes quién te mando a golpear?- asentí muy levemente con la cabeza- Bien llamare a la policía así levantaras una denuncia contra _la perra_ que te mando a hacer esto.

Mi hermana estiro su mano hacia su bolsillo dispuesta a tomar su celular y llamar a la policía, sin embargo con algo de esfuerzo pero con rapidez sujete su muñeca deteniéndola y ganándome la mirada confundida de ambas menores.

-Es inútil…- comencé diciendo pero Yukiho me corto con voz indignada.

-Pero oneechan _casi te matan_ como puedes decir que es inútil. Debes denunciar esto no se…- continuaba de manera molesta y estrepitosa mi imouto.

-Kousaka-san su hermana tiene razón debe denunciar las cosas no pueden quedarse de esta manera- intervenía la enfermera dándole la razón a mi hermana.

-De verdad que no tiene caso… no Yukiho cállate y escucha- cortaba a mi hermana con tono molesto pero antes de continuar suavice mi voz ya que no debía desquitar mi coraje con ella- esta letra "N" es la inicial del apellido de una persona muy importante en Japón. Yukiho hay alguna persona cuyo apellido con "n" se te venga a la mente.

Mi hermana agacho su cabeza mientras cerraba sus puños con impotencia era obvio que le dolía y enfurecía verme en tal estado, así que de manera lenta comencé a acariciar con mi pulgar el dorso de su mano para que se tranquilizara y entendiera mi punto. Poco a poco levanto su rostro y parecía comenzar a pensar de quien hablaba hasta que finalmente enderezo su cabeza y abrió los ojos lo más que pudo.

-¡¿Maki-sempai?!- soltaba con sorpresa para después mirarme asentir confirmando que era correcta su respuesta- pe-pero como pudo.

-Realmente no creo que fuera ella quien ordeno "esto", apostaría más a que fue su padre- decía sintiendo que me hervía la sangre al recordar a ese desagradable hombre.

-Lo lamento pero no entiendo del todo- decía reincorporándose a la plática la enfermera- pero sin importar de quien se trate usted debe denunciar.

-Le agradezco su interés Koizumi-san pero no tiene caso, dígame usted ha oído hablar acerca de los Nishikino- preguntaba intentando explicarle a que me refería con lo de " _es inútil denunciar"_ pero sin darle a conocer muchos detalles- pues la persona que me rompió la nariz en aquella ocasión en que termine en su hogar, fue Nishikino Maki- con la sola mención del nombre de mi exnovia la chica de cabellera dorada pareció intuir de que iba todo esto- y bueno en aquella riña se me paso la mano y la deje inconsciente así que como puede ver esto no es más que un ajuste de cuentas.

-Wooow ya veo pero aún así quien le garantiza que a usted no le volverá a pasar esto- soltaba aquella enfermera provocando que mi hermana que ya estaba tranquila volviera a alarmarse- ¿Y si vuelven a herirla? Es decir esas personas poseen mucho dinero y si usted los ofendió es mejor tener mucho cuidado.

-Eso no pasara- le respondía con tono irritado a la ojipurpura ya que lejos de ayudar solo me estaba causando más problemas- Yukiho esto solo fue la forma en la que el señor Nishikino me dio a saber que en su familia nunca pierden.

-Pero oneechan- decía en tono suave mi hermana mientras se acercaba y se subía a mi cama- si esas tipas vuelven a buscarte.

-Descuida eso no pasara, ven aquí mejor abrázame, AAAYY lento, lento ¡ahí no te recargues!- me quejaba ya que en el momento en que me rodeo con sus brazos mi cuerpo volvió a doler pero finalmente encontró la posición adecuada y se acurruco a mi lado como cuando éramos pequeñas- si es necesario platicare con Maki- Yukiho incorporo su cabeza y me miro con una ceja levantada haciéndome saber que eso no la tranquilizaba para nada- aaaah está bien volveré a casa. ¡Pero solo por un tiempo hasta que esto se relaje sí!

Mi imouto soltó una pequeña risa en forma de victoria y volvió a recostarse a mi lado. Realmente era muy lindo tenerla de esta manera ya que eran pocas las veces en que Yukiho mostraba esa faceta sensible y cariñosa porque generalmente solo me molestaba o regañaba. Después de aquello permanecí cerca de 3 semanas en aquella pequeña clínica donde pude conocer mejor a Hanayo (la linda enfermera que me atendía) y algunos de los pacientes que también estaban ahí. Además durante mi recuperación recibí las visitas de Mio-chan, Kotori-chan (que iba casi a diario) y Ritsu-chan, así como la visita de mi padre (que fue a escondidas de mi madre ya que él y Yukiho habían tenido que mentir para justificar mi ausencia) que me sirvió para ubicar mi camino y hasta de Umi-chan quien fue dos días antes de que me dieran de alta.

 _FLASHBACK 1 END_

-Honoka cariño es suficiente por el día de hoy, entra y lávate es hora de cenar- sonaba la voz gruesa pero dulce de mi padre.

-Hola papá solo recojo esta basura y entro- le respondía con una gran sonrisa para después coger el cesto y recoger aquellas pequeñas hojas de la entrada.

-Oye cariño sé que te prometí que no me entrometería en tu vida y que solo sería un espectador más pero… ¿Honoka realmente estas segura del camino que tomarás?

-Otosan ya te dije que no estoy segura de sí el camino que tomo es el correcto pero necesito intentarlo, solo así sabré si las decisiones que tomo son las correctas- decía después de un suspiro mientras colocaba la escoba y cesto en su lugar.

-Entiendo siendo así y si tan segura estas de esto te apoyare. Y bueno no te negare que me hace feliz que sigas con la tradición de la familia- mi padre me envolvía entre sus brazos en un cálido abrazo el cual solo duro unos segundos ya que mi madre volvió a llamarnos.

-Será mejor que entremos antes de que tu madre salga con el cucharon por nosotros- decía con ligero pánico mi padre mientras observaba nervioso hacia el interior de la casa.

-Ajaja si tienes razón aún me duele la cabeza del golpe de la mañana, adelántate solo cierro y te alcanzo- decía con risa nerviosa despidiendo al hombre a mi lado.

-Bien ya quite el letrero y cerré la puerta- decía para mí misma dirigiéndome al interior de la casa- Aaaah me pregunto si mi decisión es la correcta.

 _FLASHBACK 2 Charlas que te despejan la mente_

-Aaah es tan aburrido estar aquí no hay nadie con quien platicar, no hay videojuegos o mangas es más ni siquiera una radio- suspiraba por enésima vez en ese día mientras recorría los pasillos de la pequeña clínica rumbo a mi cuarto.

-Oneechan ¿dónde _demonios_ te metes? Lo vez papa te dije que andaría vagando entre las habitaciones para ver si podría robarles la comida a los demás pacientes- soltaba Yukiho mientras me señalaba con un dedo acusador.

-¡Yukiho idiota! Me crees tan glotona como para robarles a los demás su comida, cielos- decía en tono indignado mientras con una mano cogía el carrito que llevaba mi suero y con la otra sacaba un bollo de mi bata de hospital- Hola Otosan me da gusto que vinieras.

Le decía al hombre alto de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verde agua, mientras pasaba a su lado ingresando a mi habitación y dirigiéndome a mi cama. Al pasar al lado de mi hermana pude escuchar un: _"Si sigues tragando tanto te pondrás gorda como vaca"_ ante esto solo le dedique una mirada furiosa para después sentarme en el colchón y darle otro gran mordisco a mi bollo.

-Para tuh informhación este boshllo me lo trajo Kotorih-chan- decía aun con un pedazo de bollo en mi boca.

-¡Oneechan no hables con la boca llena! Por kami-sama tal parece que sigues siendo una chiquilla consentida- decía con aire superior mi hermana pequeña mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Cómo que chiquilla? Yukiho que manera tan grosera de hablarle a tu hermana mayor- le replicaba en tono molesto dejando mi bollo en mi regazo y colocando mis manos en mi cadera.

-¿Hermana mayor? Tal vez si te comportaras como una te trataría con respeto pero tal parece que no has madurado oneechan- volvía a contestarme de manera grosera consiguiendo que la mirara con molestia, comenzando así una riña entre ambas.

-Uuuy disculpa se me olvidaba que hablaba con la _señorita madura_ \- decía sarcásticamente consiguiendo que se molestara más.

-Lo ves oneechan ni siquiera puedes mantener una riña sin meter comentarios infantiles. Inmadura, tonta…

-A quien llamas tonta, ¡Yukiho tonta! Te guste o no soy mayor y debes respetarme, ¿verdad Otosan?

-¿Respetarte? Lo haría si te comportaras como debes ¿verdad que estoy en lo correcto Otosan?

-¡Claro que no! Él no te dará la razón…

Seguido de esto continuamos con nuestra riña mientras nos sacábamos la lengua y nos hacíamos caras feas o imitábamos de manera burlesca la voz de la otra.

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

-Tonta

-Enana

-¿Enana? Pero si estas casi de mi estatura- debatía su insulto a lo cual ella solo se encogió de hombros y me miro de manera socarrona.

-Si pero yo todavía estoy en etapa de crecimiento y puedo volverme más alta, pero en cambio tu oneechan pareciera que solo creces a los lados- era su sucio e hiriente comentario que me hizo apretar mis puños con impotencia para después abalanzarme y tomarla de las mejillas.

-Así ahora quien ríe… Aaaaaaagr duele dueleee- ataco mi cabello y comenzó a tirar de él.

-SUELTAME… NO TU SUELTAME PRIMERO

-¡BASTA LAS DOS! Suéltense ahora mismo- era la voz de mi padre que sonaba molesta ordenándonos que nos separáramos sin embargo ambas solo nos miramos con enojo y volvimos a tirar la una de la otra- He dicho que paren o… Me obligaran a llamar a su madre.

-¿No serias capaz?- le decía expectante mientras Yukiho le lanzaba a papá una mirada de no te creo capaz.

-Sigan actuando así y molestando a la gente de aquí con sus gritos y lo haré- mi padre sacaba de su bolsillo su celular mientras deslizaba su dedo sobre la pantalla seleccionando finalmente un contacto- Lo hare aunque tenga que soportar también su ira.

Ante esto los tres sentimos un escalofrió recorrer nuestros cuerpos, finalmente mi hermana y yo nos separamos. Comencé a acariciar mi cuero cabelludo ya que dolía, mientras Yukiho frotaba su mejilla nuestros ojos se cruzaron por una décima de segundo así que nos miramos con recelo ocasionando que mi padre volviera a levantar su teléfono de manera amenazadora.

-Lo siento Yukiho-chan- decía desviando mi mirada de donde se encontraba mi hermana menor.

-Yo también lo siento oneechan- decía con voz sumamente baja ocasionando que la mirara, en esta ocasión cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron ambas nos sonreímos.

-Muy bien así está mejor, ahora Yukiho podrías salir por favor Honoka y yo debemos hablar- la voz de mi padre sonaba seria y autoritaria causando que tragara con fuerza ya que muy pocas veces lo había visto con esa actitud, de hecho haciendo memoria en solo dos ocasiones lo había visto así y en ambas significaba que me había metido en problemas.

-¿Qué sucede Otosan? Si es por lo que me paso no tienes de que preocuparte- le decía de manera tranquila mientras le dedicaba una brillante sonrisa la cual por desgracia no me valió de mucho así que solo agache la cabeza y decidí continuar- De ver-dad esto no es gran cosa.

-¿Qué no es gran cosa? Honoka como _demonios_ crees que me siento al ver a mi pequeña tendida en esta cama, camilla o lo que sea esta cosa. Cuando Yukiho me dijo lo que te paso sentí tanta RABIA que poco me falto para abandonar la tienda e ir en busca de ese despreciable hombre que mando golpear a mi pequeña.

-Lamento preocuparte Otosan pero ya paso. Mira esto solo fue por una riña estúpida que tuve con Maki ambas nos alteramos e hice uso de algunas técnicas de aikido y bue-bueno perdí el control y la deje inconsciente- decía de manera nerviosa ya que mi padre continuaba mirándome irritado.

-¿Estas así por culpa de una _estúpida riña_?- ante esto asentí con la cabeza y agache la mirada- y se puede saber qué fue lo que provoco esa riña.

Su cuestionamiento solo me hizo encogerme un poco lo cual pareció alterar más a mi padre ya que se acercó a mí y volvió a hablar con voz gruesa y firme.

-¡Honoka mírame cuando te hablo!- grito para enseguida estampar su puño contra la pequeña mesa al lado de mi cama.

Por su grito solo brinque y levante de manera lenta y asustada mi mirada, en ese momento mi vista ya se encontraba borrosa porque de mis ojos comenzaban a salir pequeñas lágrimas.

-La razón por la cual te peleaste con Nishikino-san es la misma que ocasiono que tu departamento estuviera hecho un asco- soltaba esto mi padre ocasionando mi sorpresa- así es fui a tu departamento y lo encontré lleno de botellas vacías de alcohol y cajetillas de cigarrillos además de que hay tres reportes en la recepción debido al ruido de cosas estrellándose contra las paredes cada noche. ¡Acabaste con tres cuartas partes del mobiliario! ¡Mírame a los ojos y dime qué demonios te pasa! ¿Qué es tan importante como para tirar tu vida a la basura?

Mi padre me tomo con algo de fuerza de la barbilla levantando mi rostro para que lo mirara directo a los ojos, su mirada estaba cargada no solo de coraje sino también de tristeza y decepción ocasionando que se me encogiera el corazón.

-Lo si-siento… _[sollozos]_ …per-perdón por decep-cionarte Otosan- decía soltándome a llorar.

-No llores y dime que te está pasando Honoka. Me pediste tiempo para poder decidir sobre tu futuro y a pesar de que tu madre estaba en contra yo abogue por ti ante ella haciéndole ver que era necesario que te diéramos tu espacio- papá soltaba un suspiro de exasperación mientras comenzaba a caminar de aquí para acá por la habitación- Te pague un departamento para que tuvieras un poco de independencia y eligieras entre estudiar, trabajar o lo que quisieras. Nunca te ha faltado nada siempre has tenido mi amor y confianza incondicional… Y ES ASÍ COMO ME PAGAS.

Otosan terminaba en la pared de enfrente de la habitación recargando su frente en esta mientras sus brazos estaban sobre su cabeza y apretaba los puños con fuerza haciendo que estos se pusieran blancos.

-Y-Yo me perdí- decía en susurros- realmente creí que quería estudiar música pero des-después de algunas cosas me di cuenta de que no era lo que deseaba. Hace un tiempo conocí a alguien que me hizo ver que me encantan los dulces y que además se me da bien convencer a las personas- en este punto papá se separó de la pared y volvió a mirarme- pero entonces me desvié nuevamente de mi objetivo y comencé a salir con ella.

-Me estás diciendo que todo esto ha sido por ¿una chica?- los ojos verde agua de mi padre volvieron a mirarme con molestia- Aaaah sabes que no me molesta tu estilo de vida Honoka pero botar todo tu vida a la basura por una mujer que ni siquiera es digna de ti.

-¡Claro que lo es! Nico-chan es la mujer que amo y con la que quisiera construir un futuro. No sé como pero me enamore padre, sé que tanto tu como mi madre siempre han pensado que esto es una etapa pero se equivocan, a mí no solo me gustan las mujeres sino que estoy enamorada de una.

-Sabes lo difícil que será cierto, no solo por el hecho de que ambas son mujeres sino porque deberás de adquirir mucha madures ya que una relación no es cosa de juego Honoka. Lo que viviste con Nishikino no es ni de lejos una relación así que no podrás seguir haciendo el tonto como acostumbras, ninguna mujer desea tener a su lado a alguien sin aspiraciones- soltaba con seriedad aquellas palabras mi padre las cuales eran como bofetadas hacia mi persona.

-Lo sé es por ello que planeo ir a la Universidad y convertirme en "maestro repostero" para después hacer de "HOMURA" no solo la mejor tienda de dulces sino que también represente a Japón como una de las tiendas por excelencia- decía con decisión limpiando aquellos rastros de lágrimas de mi rostro mientras miraba directamente a mi padre.

-¿Qué dices? Realmente iras a la Universidad- asentí con la cabeza.

-Y no solo eso sino que dejare de deslindarme de mis responsabilidades y cargando de trabajo a Yukiho- me ponía de pie y encaraba al hombre que me crio y que hasta el día de hoy continuaba cuidándome- Si tú y mamá están de acuerdo quisiera volver a trabajar en la tienda.

El rostro de mi padre volvió a iluminarse por completo se aproximó a mí de manera rápida pero delicada y me abrazo con fuerza. En ese instante Yukiho ingreso de nuevo a la habitación y me lanzo una mirada mezcla duda y miedo.

-Bromeas por supuesto que estaremos encantados, por fin tendré de nuevo a mis dos pequeñas- decía sosteniéndome con un brazo mientras tendía el otro y jalaba a mi hermana para abrazarla de igual forma- Yukiho y yo nos encargaremos de mover tus cosas, al menos las que no destrozaste, de vuelta a casa.

-Tranquila oneechan que yo me encargo de que papá no pierda nada en la mudanza- decía Yukiho haciendo que riera por su comentario.

-Aaaaggggr cuando olvidaran eso, tenían 8 y 10 años- decía en tono quejumbroso mi padre- además el idiota de la mudanza tuvo la culpa por no amarrar bien las cajas al techo, yo que iba a saber que en la primera vuelta todo se caería.

-Otosan el de la mudanza se encarga del camión pero el auto era responsabilidad tuya- le decía con tono burlón ante esto solo nos apretó más mientras se quejaba de cómo sus dos pequeñas eran malas con su padre.

Luego de esto los tres solo reímos mientras nos estrechábamos más fuerte en aquel cálido abrazo.

FLASHBACK 2 END

* * *

 _ **La pequeña charla de Nico con su "alter ego" fue algo así como lo que ocurre en "Black Rock Shooter", a los que ya tuvieron oportunidad de verla saben de lo que hablo y sino basta con que se entienda que es una especie de manifestación del cerebro de Nico para lograr que esta deje de sufrir y empiece a seguir adelante.**_

* * *

 _Notas:_

 _Olvide decirlo pero Kousuke y Mugi son mellizos. Para que en un futuro si hago algún comentario no se saquen de onda._

 _Natasha es la madre de Eri quien es amiga de la infancia de Kazumi la madre de Maki, así que conoce a la perfección la vida y sentimientos de esta._

* * *

 _ **Finalmente ya saben lo de siempre gracias por seguir aquí pendientes de su historia "Océano de Sentimientos" y espero me regalen sus comentarios para darme una idea si les gusta que giro está tomando esta historia. Les aviso que el siguiente capítulo tal vez tarde un poco porque aún no lo tengo escrito sin embargo ya tengo la idea que central y habrá un poco más de Honoka, estoy segura que meteré una plática muy "interesante" con Umi y puede que su reencuentro con Nico.**_

 _ **En cuanto a mi otra pequeña historia que ya inicio (para los que ya la leyeron gracias y para los que no, no sé qué esperan porque es NicoMaki) también espero tener pronto listo el capítulo recuerden que esa será mucho más corta. Bueno es todo bye bye hasta la otra.**_


	15. REENCUENTROS Y REMEMBRANZAS

_**Capítulo 11. Reencuentros y remembranzas.** _

* * *

_Hola ya lo sé que tardé siglos en actualizar pero verán pasaron muchas cosas entre que escribía esporádicamente, el que mi semestre anterior fue un caos, entre los bloqueos mentales, entre que prefería leer a escribir, bueno etc. En fin no los aburriré con mis excusas lo importante aquí es que he vuelto y nada más y nada menos que con capítulo doble en parte como disculpa por hacerlos esperar._

 _Estos capítulos circularán entre el pasado y presente de dos de los personajes principales este en especial es sobre la loca y sexy de Honoka, espero disfruten tanto de leerlo como yo de escribirlo y bueno más cosillas al final._

* * *

HONOKA'S FLASHBACK 3 Revelando sentimientos

 **Último flashback durante la estancia de Honoka en el hospital.**

-Kotori-chan has estado rara toda la tarde ¿pasa algo?- le decía a la peligris que por vigésima vez en la tarde observaba con desesperación su reloj y luego a la puerta- si debes irte no hay problema yo entiendo.

Le dedicaba una sonrisa causando que enfocara su vista en mí y se aproximara con delicadeza examinando mi rostro para después tomarlo entre sus manos y moverlo de un ángulo a otro.

-No es eso Honoka-chan es que… mmm- tocaba con la yema de su dedo las bolsitas debajo de mis ojos- es que en realidad alguien quedo de venir y bueno estoy algo ansiosa, detén esto por favor- decía pasándome una cosmetiquera y sacando de ella una pomada y otras cosas- Será mejor que te ponga algo de maquillaje, solo un poco, no queremos que llegue y te encuentre así recién levantada.

-¿Recién levantada? Pero si me levantaron desde las 10 am, incluso ya hasta me bañe- decía intentando resistirme a que me maquillara porque después de todo esto es un hospital y qué más da si me veo mal ¿no?- Kotori espera que más da…

-Honoka-chan no te muevas ¿quieres que te encuentre así y se preocupe?- decía con voz seria la ojimiel colocando sus manos en la cadera y mirándome fijamente- Mira si te dejas, te comprare el nuevo tomo de CITRUS que te hace falta y además- volteaba hacia su bolso y sacaba un: ¡OH POR TODOS LOS DIOSES! eso es… eso era… un MANJU, hace años que no veía uno y mucho menos lo comía, casi desde que entre al hospital- Te daré este manju que compre en "Homura" camino para acá ¿Qué dices?

Me quede inmóvil mientras la miraba con un pequeño hilillo de baba corriendo de mi boca, en cuestión de minutos Kotori término y me entrego aquel delicioso postre hecho en la tienda de mi familia.

-Mmm esto estah delishioso- decía devorando aquella pieza de pan que Kotori me había llevado de contrabando- No olvides el manga.

-Jaja claro que no se me olvida me alegro que te gustara Honoka-chan pero con calma - decía la peligris dándome unas palmaditas en la cabeza- además recuerda no dejar moronas o Hanayo-chan se molestara con ambas- decía lanzando una mirada nerviosa a la puerta- sabes que no debes comer nada que no sea la comida de aquí.

-La comida de aquí no esta tan mal pero sirven una miseria- decía lanzando un suspiro y dejándome caer de nuevo en la cama- sino fuera por los panes que Kotori-chan me trae no hubiera sobrevivido.

Terminaba con un puchero que ocasiono que Kotori-chan soltara un ¡Kyaa! Para después apuntarme con la cámara de su celular y sacarme una foto. Luego de eso me froto las mejillas y me dio un abrazo el cual correspondí, después de todo esa faceta friki de mi mejor amiga siempre me había encantado.

-Ajam… cof… cof- resonaba la voz gruesa y seria de… ¡¿Umi-chan?!- Basta de consentirla Kotori, Honoka ya no tiene 5 años y si no dejas de consecuentarla nunca madurara.

Decía ligeramente irritada la peliazul mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el abrazo que Kotori y yo compartíamos, en cuanto su vista se posó por completo en nuestra unión se sonrojo un poco y frunció el ceño.

-Pero, pero, perooo… Umi-chan como poder resistirse a estos ojitos de cachorro míralos- la peligris tomaba entre sus manos mi rostro y lo mecía en forma de negación de un lado al otro mientras acercaba su rostro al mío y me daba un beso esquimal (nariz con nariz)- ¿Verdad que sabes de que te hablo Umi-chan?

Esto realmente no me resultaba incomodo ni nada ya que desde pequeñas Kotori-chan siempre había sido muy tierna y por ello este tipo de demostraciones eran sin ninguna mala intención de su parte, aunque de hecho desde que conoció a Mio-chan y desde que frecuentaba a sus otras amistades del bar, mi amiga se había vuelto más desinhibida.

Cuando Kotori por fin me soltó pude volver mi mirada hacia la puerta donde Umi-chan seguía parada solo que con los brazos cruzados y el rostro rojo de vergüenza, probablemente.

-Llegaste temprano Umi-chan pensé que habíamos quedado a las 4 y son apenas las 2:30- decía la ojimiel después de observar su reloj de pulsera y lanzándole una mirada que no logre entender a la peliazul- ¡Oh no me digas que estabas ansiosa por venir!

¿A qué viene ese tono? Y qué DEMONIOS con esa sonrisa pícara, hoy sí que ha estado rara Kotori-chan. Acaso estará molestando a Umi-chan, quien diría que algo así sería posible.

-Por su-supuesto QUE NOO. Que cosas dices Kotori yo so-solo estaba cerca y decidí venir de una vez- decía con un ligero titubeo la peliazul mientras su sonrojo no se iba, sin embargo ahora su rostro lucia más suave- creo que el convivir tanto con Nozomi te está afectando ¿ahora disfrutas de molestar a los demás o qué?

Umi-chan luce adorable con esa expresión, tanto que al verla me provoca una sensación extraña en el vientre… ¿O será que tengo hambre? Tal vez ya que no he comido nada desde hace una hora o será que este manju me cayó mal, mmm quien sabe.

-¿Con Nozomi-chan? jajaja puede que tengas algo de razón Umi-chan. Mmm… me pregunto qué diría ella en un caso como este- Kotori-chan volvía a tener esa pícara sonrisa mientras comenzaba a acercarse lentamente a la peliazul causando que esta retrocediera por impulso con nerviosismo- Tal vez algo como: Ara ara, Umi-chan no está siendo honesta con sus sentimientos- decía esto quedando al lado de Umi para enseguida acortar la distancia y hablarle muy de cerca- porque no solo dices que lo que deseas es hacerle…

Hasta ahí alcance a escuchar ya que lo último se lo dijo Kotori al oído pero debió de ser algo bastante intenso ya que seguido de esto los ojos de Umi-chan se abrieron como platos y su rostro se encendió tanto que parecía que fuera a explotar en cualquier momento.

-¡¿Are?!- fue lo único que fui capaz de decir ya que no entendía la actitud de mis dos mejores amigas.

-Jum, ajaaaam pu-pues si dijera que no estaría mintiendo- decía Umi desviando la mirada pero todavía lindamente sonrojada.

-¡Vaya Umi-chan va con todo!- decía con extrema alegría Kotori lanzándose hacia el costado de la ojicafe y aprisionándola en un gran abrazo.

-¡Ko-Kotori!- articulaba con titubeos Umi agachando la mirada pero sin apartarse de la peligris que cada vez pegaba más sus pechos al brazo de Umi-chan.

Demasiado cerca, esas dos están demasiado cerca. ¿Eh? Por alguna razón me molesta que estén tan juntas pero ¿porque? Después de todo somos amigas, así que supongo que es tonto que… PERO QUE DEMONIOS… ¿Que carajos pasa con Kotori?- sin percatarme había cerrado mis manos en puños causando que la pequeña porción del manju que me sobraba quedara hecha papilla- ¡Su rostro está muy cerca del de Umi-chan!

¡De mi Umi-chan!- completaba una voz en mi cabeza.

-¡Oigan basta ustedes dos! Sepárense ahora mismo- decía señalándolas con mi dedo índice y frunciendo el ceño ligeramente a lo cual ambas solo me miraron sorprendidas- Por si no lo saben estamos en un hospital y ese tipo de demostraciones se consideran indecentes en este sitio.

-¿Indecentes? ¿Acaso sabes lo que esa palabra significa?- me dirigía por primera vez la palabra Umi-chan- Tu que hasta hace unos minutos estabas abrazada de Kotori y frotabas su nariz con la tuya y digo después de todo no acostumbras a bailar con las cortinas abiertas y semidesnuda para que todo mundo te observe- seguía la peliazul en tono serio- Incluso vas a la tienda de conveniencia de esa forma ¿no?

Al escuchar aquello se me subieron los colores al rostro y un leve escalofrío me recorrió por completo así que solo me cubrí la cara con la sábana mientras escuchaba la risita de Kotori-chan.

-Que atrevida Honoka-chan, tal vez algún día deberías invitarme para intentarlo también- escuchaba la voz de la peligris decir con singular alegría.

-¡UMI-CHAN IDIOTAAA! Eso solo fue una vez… YA OLVIDALO- una vez que reuní el valor me destapé y me enfrente a la peliazul gritándole con todas mis fuerzas.

 **[Recuerdo]**

-Uff hace demasiado calor creo que me quitare la blusa- decía con completa calma despojándome de mi polera amarilla y arrojándola en el sillón quedando solo con un top deportivo del mismo color de la blusa- Excelente así tengo más libertad, ahora que es lo que iba a hacer... ah claro limpieza.

Me puse manos a la obra tomando todo lo necesario para asear mi casa ya que por la tarde tendría la visita de mis dos mejores amigas y mi pequeña hermana (que vendría de espía por mandato de mi madre). Para aligerar un poco el trabajo puse un poco de música en mi celular y me coloqué los audífonos, de esta manera logré lavar los trastes, la cocina, el baño y "ordenar" mi habitación, claro a medida de lo posible.

-Aaaaagh sí que es difícil mantener en orden una casa, la verdad no sé cómo Umi-chan y Kotori-chan pueden mantener tan pulcro sus departamentos- decía pasando el dorso de mi brazo por la frente secándome un poco el sudor- creo que tomare un poco de té para refrescarme después de todo me lo merezco.

Me dirigía con una sonrisa hacia el refrigerador pero al abrirlo esta se desvaneció ya que se encontraba vacío, tan vacío que ni agua había.

NOOOOOOOO KAMISAMA ¿PORQUE? Y con la sed que tengo aaagh supongo que no tengo de otra más que ir a la tienda de la esquina pero debo apresurarme aún tengo mucho por hacer.

Con paso rápido me dirigí a la puerta me coloque mis zapatos deportivos y cogí las llaves para finalmente salir con paso apresurado.

-Hola señorita Honoka buen diaaaaaaaaaaahg- decía al principio con una gran sonrisa el portero del edificio, quien termino ese "Buenos días" de una forma un tanto extraña ya que se me quedo mirando con la cara por completo roja y la boca abierta.

-Buen día Kenshi-kun- decía con voz normal y una sonrisa un tanto incomoda prosiguiendo con mi camino.

Por todos los cielos que le ocurre al menos que sea un poco discreto, pero que grosero ummm- pensaba mientras hacia un puchero y salía de mi edificio- Uuuy es idea mía o hace un poco de frío, qué raro hasta hace unos minutos moría de calor.

Hey pero que le ocurre a la gente, acaso no saben que es grosero mirar de forma tan fija a alguien que no conocen- pensaba mientras aceleraba el paso vislumbrando a unos metros la tienda- Por ejemplo ese tipo por DIOS sé que soy guapa pero al menos que muestre un poco de respeto por su novia. Jajaja que tonta es un poco infantil que cubra sus ojos.

-Bien ahora a buscar un poco de té... y bueno se me antojan unas onigris, además no creo aguantar hasta que Kotori-chan llegue a cocinar- tomaba lo antes dicho y me dirigía a la caja a pagar- Uy cuanta gente.

-Eeeetto si- si qui-quieres pasa- me decía amablemente un chico como de secundaria que estaba hasta al frente y me cedía su lugar, a lo cual le mostré una de mis mejores sonrisas para después adelantarme.

-Oh que lindo eres gracias- decía dándole una caricia en el hombro y disponiéndome a pagar.

-A ti… guapa- era el leve susurro del chico a mi espalda.

-Buen día señorita encontró todo lo que buscaba- era la respuesta del cajero que aún no volvía la mirada hacia mí- ¡Woow ho-hola!

-¡¿Eh?! Si gracias... cuanto es- le decía ya que su mirada me incomodaba sobre todo porque esta estaba fija en mi torso- ¡Oye puedes dejar de babear y cobrarme!

-Con gusto dejo de babear si aceptas salir conmigo hermosura- decía levantando sus cejas sugerentemente y tomando mi mano- ¿Cómo te llamas cosita hermosa? OYEE QUE DEMO-NIOSSS.

-¿Are?- decía ya que por un segundo mi visión se oscureció para después percatarme de que una fina chamarra de piel color caqui se deslizaba desde mi rostro a mi torso.

Frente a mí se encontraba Umi-chan quien le lanzaba una de sus características miradas frías al sujeto de la caja mientras el pobre chico solo se encogía y sudaba frio. Sin quitarle la mirada de encima la peliazul coloco su arco sobre su hombro izquierdo.

-¡Honoka cúbrete! Y tú cóbrate de ahí lo que debe- decía con voz seria y molesta la peliazul arrojando un par de yenes en el mostrador.

Una vez que recibió el cambio y mis compras se volvió a mí y aproximo de manera delicada su rostro al hueco de mi cuello para colocar sus labios a escasos centímetros de mi oído.

-Honoka como puedes ser tan descuidada de salir así a la calle- susurraba con dulzura provocando que me sonrojara sobre todo cuando sus manos tomaron la chaqueta y la deslizaron con delicadeza por mi espalda cubriéndome por completo y haciéndome consiente por primera vez de mi aspecto- Vamos camina porque si seguimos aquí y ellos continúan viéndote de esa manera esto se pondrá feo.

Continuaba susurrando la peliazul mientras dirigía su brazo derecho y cogía mi cintura aproximándome levemente a su cuerpo y guiándome de regreso a mi departamento.

-¿Ah Umi-chan porque traes eso?- decía señalando el arco que reposaba en su hombro contrario.

-¿Qué? Ah esto- tocaba con delicadeza la liga de su yumi (arco)- es que termine mi practica de Kyūdō y decidí venir a ayudarte pero cuando llegue a tu edificio me encontré al portero babeando y me dijo que habías salido.

-Oh ya veo... pues gracias por... todo- decía con un sonrojo en mis mejillas.

Cuando ingresamos al edificio nos topamos con el portero, que por alguna razón portaba una cámara fotográfica en sus manos, y unos cuantos chicos los cuales reconocí como mis vecinos.

-Señorita Hono...- el chico se detuvo en seco cuando observo a Umi en posición protectora a mi lado era como si estuviera siendo custodiada por un gran y poderoso lobo que se abalanzaría con ferocidad hacia el cuello de cualquiera que se atreviera a aproximarse, o más bien era como si fuese a insertar una flecha en la frente de cualquiera que me miraba porque en un movimiento rápido y ágil coloco las compras en el suelo con delicadeza y desenvaino su arco listo para tirar.

Las caras de mis vecinos y el portero eran sumamente divertidas ya que pareciera que estaban a punto de mojar sus pantalones del miedo, y por otro lado era en extremo excitante ya que la actitud y porte de mi mejor amiga eran wooow.

Umi-chan siempre ha lucido muy sexy cuando practica Kendo o Kyūdō.

Pasamos de largo hasta el ascensor y subimos en silencio hasta mi departamento, luego de colocarme de nuevo mi polera Umi-chan me regaño por andar sin camisa no solo en la calle sino también en mi departamento ya que las cortinas estaban corridas y al parecer alguien del edificio de enfrente había colocado un telescopio en dirección a mi ventana provocando la furia e indignación de Umi-chan que volvió a apuntar su arco en dirección del edificio de enfrente, lanzando una flecha hacia el lente del telescopio y destrozándolo.

-¡Basta Umi-chan ya! Lamento ser tan descuidada sí, no volverá a pasar. ¡Baja eso!- le suplicaba a la ojicafe que se relajara para que no volviera a tirar.

 **[Fin del recuerdo]**

-Jajaja cielos Honoka-chan como puedes ser tan distraída- soltaba Kotori causando mi sonrojo- Aunque supongo que tu torpeza es gran parte de tu encanto, supongo que es lo que Umi-chan AMA de ti ¿no es así?- le decía a la peliazul que respondió con un claro, Por supuesto, para luego negar con rapidez.

-¡No¡ Yo no quise decir eso… bu-bueno no es como si no lo pensará pero es solo solo que…- la cara de Umi se volvió por completo un tomate mientras luchaba por articular una justificación coherente.

-Jum cof cof, creí que tenías que irte Kotori-chan- le decía a la peligris que dejo de reír y me miro seria- bu-bueno solo lo digo porque parecías tener prisa. ¿O no?

La ojimiel solo me dedico una sonrisa cómplice para después acercarse y despedirse de un corto beso en la mejilla caminando finalmente hacia la salida no sin antes acercarse a Umi y decirle "algo" que causó que la ojicafe se pusiera sería.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- era lo primero que salía de los labios de Umi- oí que están a punto de darte de alta.

-Así es aunque te tardaste demasiado en venir ¿no crees?- le decía con algo de resentimiento en mi voz sin poder evitarlo- pero supongo que es lógico que no quisieras verme y menos después de lo que paso.

Terminaba con la mirada clavada en las sabanas, era extraño no podía evitar esa sensación de tristeza por no haber recibido una visita de su parte pero a la vez sentía culpa por haberme aprovechado la última vez de ella.

 _Siendo sincera que demonios esperaba, luego de que la "use" realmente merecía ver a Umi a los ojos, por supuesto que no. Umi-chan es demasiado para mí._

Lo siguiente que ocurrió me dejó helada ya que era lo último que me esperaba que ocurriera. En un momento Umi-chan se encontraba enfrente de mí y al siguiente ya estaba sobre mi cama sentada en mi vientre, sujetando mis manos a los costados y uniendo sus labios con los míos en un feroz y apasionado beso que hacía que me diera vueltas la cabeza.

Después de un rato en que nuestras lenguas exploraban la boca contraria decidimos separarnos en busca de aire dejando un hilo de saliva como unión entre nuestros labios.

-Si no vine no es porque no quisiera verte sino porque creí que te incomodaría mi presencia- ante aquello negué desenfrenadamente con la cabeza y cuando estuve a punto de hablar ella cubrió mis labios con su dedo índice- Te parece si dejamos eso para después, ahora solo quiero tocarte he deseado hacerlo desde "aquella noche"- decía Umi con mirada hambrienta pasando con suavidad la punta de su nariz por mi clavícula y ascendiendo hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha, el cual mordió con suavidad para luego recorrerlo con su lengua causando un profundo quejido en parte sorpresa y en parte excitación.

-Lo lamento aun estas delicada… tal vez debería…- antes de que pudiese levantarse de encima la tome de la camisa y tire de ella hacia mí para colocar por completo su peso sobre mí y una vez con ella encima, con mi mano izquierda sujete su nuca y con la otra envolví su cintura.

-Por mi está bien Umi-chan, quisiera recordar lo único bueno de "esa noche "- era el susurro proveniente de mis labios el cual salió con firmeza y algo de sensualidad- Solo cierra la puerta con seguro.

-Mmm no es necesario Kotori puso el seguro al salir- era la respuesta de mi amiga de la infancia que comenzó a dejarse llevar por el deseo- además le di una propina al enfermero para que no pasara hasta la noche, así tendremos tiempo solo para las dos.

La voz de Umi-chan era suave como la seda tan suave que parecía que era el leve ronroneo de un felino, así que sin más preámbulo comenzó a recorrer mi clavícula con sus labios succionando, lamiendo y besando por turnos esta parte sensible de mi piel causando que mis manos se aferraran a las partes de su cuerpo donde reposaban. Así siguió por unos segundos hasta que mis labios comenzaron a arder y sin poder aguantar más tome su rostro entre mis manos y volví a besar con desespero aquella boca que tantas emociones me provocaba.

-Voy a quitarte esto está bien- decía la ojicafe mas como afirmación que como pregunta despojándome de la fina bata blanca que cubría mi semidesnudo cuerpo-Estas tan caliente y húmeda y eso que apenas comenzamos.

Soltaba con un atisbo de orgullo causando que desviara la mirada y que se me subieran los colores al rostro cubriendo finalmente mi pecho desnudo con mis brazos.

-Jajaja porque tan tímida de repente- decía con una gran sonrisa Umi cogiendo mis manos y retirándolas de mi torso.

-No lo sé, tal vez por la misma razón por la que ahora tu eres tan atrevida Umi-chan- decía en modo defensivo mirándola aun sonrojada a lo cual ella solo se sorprendió y aparto su mirada por un momento para después volver a mirarme con un brillo en los ojos que reflejaba tristeza pero también decisión lo cual me causaba excitación y que quisiera gritarle que se diera prisa y me hiciera suya.

-No creo que sea por la misma razón… ya que si soy tan atrevida y decidida ahora Honoka es porque… TE AMO. Me entiendes, si soy así es porque te amo y porque sé que probablemente nunca consiga ganarme tu corazón, así que si no puedo tenerlo entonces solo me conformare con hacer mío tu cuerpo, con tomar tu calor y tus gemidos. Y ¿sabes qué?- decía tomando con delicadeza mi rostro entre sus manos- espero que tu hagas lo mismo conmigo.

-Umi-chan- decía como un suspiro admirando a la bella y radiante chica encima mío- Lamento haber sido tan densa… y siento mucho el hacerte sufrir tanto, me duele verte tan herida, pero si "esto" es lo que deseas no tengo problema.

Dirigí mis manos hacia su cadera para desabrochar su falda negra tableada, la cual por suerte solo era de esas que se atan, sacándola por completo de manera rápida de su cuerpo. Una vez que lo hice levante mi cuerpo levemente para alcanzar sus labios los cuales bese con pausa y devoción. Aquel aliento cálido y suave aceleró los latidos de mi corazón dejándome llevar por el momento y dando paso a que mis manos exploraran aquel bien torneado cuerpo acaricie sus muslos y finalmente le di un apretón a uno de sus glúteos causando que aquel tierno beso se rompiera al recibir un fuerte mordisco a mi labio superior.

-¡Auch! Eso fue… inesperado- decía acariciando con mi lengua mi labio saboreando el leve sabor ferroso de la sangre- pero creo que me gusto- sonreía con picardía mientras delineaba mi labio con mis dedos- ¡Hazlo de nuevo!

Umi inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante quedando recostada sobre mí por completo, dio una leve caricia a mi mejilla y mordió mi labio inferior, esta vez con menos fuerza, dando una leve succión después a este. Repitió el movimiento con mi labio superior enloqueciendome cada vez más así que sin dejar de besarla dirigí mis manos al interior de su blusa donde me encontré con su pecho el cual ejercía algo de fricción con mi torso desnudo.

Con movimientos calmos retire su blusa dejándola solo en ropa interior.

-Wooow Umi-chan ¿te pusiste esto para mí?- le decía con voz excitada y ojos desorbitados al observar aquel bonito conjunto de lencería blanca, con bordes de encaje y estampado de rosas plateadas; el cual era finamente presentado en su cuerpo.

-Ko-Kotori me lo regalo, dijo que sería un buen momento para usarlo… pienso que es ver-vergonzoso pero que-quería lucir bien para ti y…- sellaba sus labios con un casto beso para enseguida negar con la cabeza.

-Es perfecto, Umi-chan luce increíble en él. Para mi Umi-chan siempre ha sido perfecta en todos los sentidos- deslizaba mi mano desde en medio de sus pechos pasando por su vientre y llegando hasta su centro donde pase uno de los dedos, todo esto sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, lo cual causo un tierno sonrojo de parte de ella y que automáticamente cerrara sus ojos y mordiera su labio para no dejar escapar un gemido.

Ante mi tenia a la chica más elegante y correcta que había conocido en mi vida y ahora con el solo roce de mis manos había destrozado todo aquello mostrándola como una chica tímida y sumisa y la verdad eso era algo que me encantaba.

 _Wooow Umi-chan me provoca tantas cosas, DESEO hacerla mía. Pero no creo que sea justo de mi parte después de todo ahora soy consciente de lo que ella siente por mí. Si hago esto… ¿ESTARÍA USÁNDOLA?_

-No es así- era la respuesta de Umi a mi dilema, al parecer no solo lo pensé sino que también lo dije- Sé que eres consciente de mis sentimientos y que aunque tu cuerpo me desee podrías rechazarme solo por no lastimarme. Pero te equivocas tu no me estas usando, SOY YO QUIEN TE USA HONOKA.

Luego de aquella declaración la peliazul tomo mi barbilla y mejillas con una de sus manos ejerciendo la presión suficiente para separar mis labios y lograr introducir su lengua en mi boca comenzando a jugar con ella como quería.

 _MIERDAAAA ¿QUE ES ESTO? Cuando Umi-chan se pone activa se siente tan bien. Aaaah- pensaba mientras me estremecía ante sus caricias- Si se siente realmente bien pero que es esta sensación porque no es solo placer._

-¡Aaaah! Agh ah ha- dejaba salir aferrándome con ambas manos a la espalda baja de la ojicafe dejando tras de si las marcas de mis uñas.

-Perdón haaa- decía mi amiga de la infancia jadeando de manera suave al lado de mi oído finalizando con un beso en mi mejilla- fui demasiado tosca ¿te lastimé?

-Aah, está bien es solo que no dejas de sorprenderme- decía luego de un suspiro y subiendo mis manos por su espalda hasta su omóplato- Mira que entrar en mi sin previo aviso, que ruda Umi-chan- decía fingiendo un tono molesto en mi voz que funciono a la perfección ya que la peliazul se mostró preocupada- pero te perdono si sigues hasta el final mientras yo te hago lo mismo.

En respuesta la ojicafe se levantó levemente de mi dándome accedo a su parte más íntima para luego sentir su mano dentro de mis bragas comenzando así una sesión de caricias placenteras recíprocas que provocaron gemidos por parte de ambas los cuales eran amortiguados por apasionados besos.

-¡Umi-chan…Aaah!

-¡Hono-Honokaaaah!

-Uffff aún debemos arreglar este desastre- era lo que decía la peliazul intentando incorporarse pero la retuve con mi brazo y termine recostándola a mi lado.

-Jajaja después de lo que hicimos eso es lo que te preocupa- decía acomodándome de lado para observarla y después aproximarme y abrazarla.

-Tienes razón creo que debo restablecer mis prioridades- respondía con una leve sonrisa estrechándome entre sus brazos de manera protectora.

-Así es, creo que te sientes un poco perdida- decía escondiendo mi rostro entre sus pechos sintiendo aun así su mirada expectante sobre mí- la razón por la que actúas tan atrevida y después pretendes como si nada hubiera pasado es porque te fuerzas a mostrarme que estas bien cuando es obvio que no lo estás- en ese instante hizo amago de hablar pero me apresure a cubrir sus labios con mi mano- Basta Sonoda Umi te he descubierto, intentas deslindar mi responsabilidad y no te dejare, he sido egoísta desde hace mucho, te he forzado innumerables veces a estar a mi lado y te he alentado sin ser consciente …

 _No espera eso no es verdad, si lo he hecho conscientemente una parte de mí siempre ha tenido presente los sentimientos de Umi pero he decidido pasar de ellos por mi propia comodidad. Lo lamento Umi-chan he sido despreciable._

-Ahora que lo pienso si ha sido con intención, siempre he "amado" la atención que Umi-chan me dedica sobre los demás y me he aprovechado de eso- mi discurso se vio interrumpido al recibir un cálido beso en los labios para después encontrarme con aquellos ojos cafés claros que me miraban con amor y expectación- Dices que lo único que quieres de mi es mi calor sin embargo tu mirada me dice que lo que buscas realmente es mi corazón- me incorporé quedando sentada en su abdomen mirándola desde arriba- te adoro con toda mi alma Umi-chan, me gustas pero…- colocaba mi mano cubriendo mis ojos intentando frenar las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer- …pero ya tengo… un objetivo, mi corazón… le pertenece a alguien más.

 _Genial ahora estoy sollozando de una forma sumamente patética. Bien hecho Honoka eres un asco con los sentimientos acabas de destruir a tu mejor amiga y a una de las personas más importantes de tu vida._

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que sentí los brazos de Umi rodearme, en un segundo se incorporó y me rodeo con sus brazos estrechándome fuertemente.

-Lo entiendo Honoka sé que tu corazón le pertenece a Nico y sé que darás todo de ti para que ella te corresponda, es justo lo que amo de ti, esa necia determinación que tienes cuando quieres alcanzar algo. No te niego que me duele que tú no me ames de la manera que quiero que lo hagas pero lo que te dije es enserio, me conformo con tenerte así. Además yo tampoco voy a permitir que cargues con toda la culpa, no Honoka creo que ambas nos conocemos lo suficientemente bien como para saber que "ambas" somos responsables- proseguía imitando mi acción anterior para callarme- Se lo "egoísta" y mimada que eres y no tienes que comprometerte a nada, solo dame la oportunidad de ser un poco egoísta y tenerte solo para mí.

Coloque mis brazos en su nuca y rodee su cuello acercándome cada vez más a ella.

-No, lo que tú propones va a destruirte poco a poco y no puedo permitirlo, ya te he herido demasiado- la peliazul solo agacho la cabeza con una mirada un tanto frustrada en respuesta- entiende Umi-chan por primera vez en mi vida quiero anteponer tu seguridad a la mía.

-Aaaagh y justo hoy decidiste hacer lo correcto- [muack]- vaya que eres injusta decía robándome un beso para después sonreír con melancolía- Y qué tal si solo pasa y ya. Digo si un "día" cuando tu no tengas nada con Nico aún y yo tampoco salga con nadie, si de repente nos topamos y se nos antoja hacerlo solo porque sí. ¿Si algo así ocurriera lo permitirías?

 _¡Dios porque rayos es tan jodidamente linda!_

-Mmm bu-bueno si algo, algo así pasara supongo que no tendría nada de malo- decía con una tímida sonrisa aproximándome lentamente a su rostro.

Ante mi respuesta y expresión aquella Umi salvaje y decidida volvió a aparecer y entonces volvimos a besarnos y acariciarnos como si no hubiese un mañana, repasamos con calma y cuidado cada parte del cuerpo de la otra queriendo grabar en nuestra mente la textura, aroma, sabor, cada centimetro y rincón de la piel contraria.

FLASHBACK 3 END

 **[Actualidad]**

Maldición debo de detener mis recuerdos cada vez aparecen con más frecuencia, esto no me hace para nada bien y encima solo me plantea dudas. Realmente mi decisión será la adecuada o solo estaré cometiendo otro error como los que acostumbro.

Y por si fuera poco ya paso una semana de que me encontré con las hermanas de Nico-chan y aún no he hecho nada por contactarla. Me pregunto cómo estará, tal vez solo me estoy dando falsas esperanzas, probablemente a estas alturas ella y Maki ya estén juntas de nuevo, después de todo sólo un tonto no se daría cuenta que se pertenecen una a la otra pero pese a esto aún no quiero rendirme no hasta escucharlo de sus labios- ese era el hilo de mis pensamientos aquella tarde mientras fregaba el mostrador y me preparaba para cerrar*.

-Hola dis-disculpa… aun tienes manjus de la casa y pan de melón- sonaba una fina voz ligeramente agitada enfrente mío.

 _Genial un cliente y yo que quería cerrar ya._

-Hola bienvenida. Lo siento pero el pan de melón se nos acabó- decía volviéndome hacia aquella voz topándome primeramente con un par de carmines ojos y una cabellera castaña extrañamente familiar- Oh tu eres la chica de "aquella vez".

Terminaba señalando a la joven chica que me miraba con ojos sorprendidos.

-No es posible ahora que haré mamá se molestará- decía pasando de mi comentario anterior para luego pisar con fuerza el suelo y colocar sus manos en su cabeza en un gesto exageradamente dramático- Maldición si tan solo no me hubiera quedado en el centro de juegos- continuaba un poco más relajada pero no menos frustrada mientras mordía con nerviosismo su pulgar- De verdad no tienes más daría lo que sea por un pan de melón.

Decía cogiéndome del mandil y estrujándome levemente, su rostro lucia desesperado cosa que me sorprendió y me apenó un poco. Aunque quisiera no podía ayudarla ya que la reserva de venta para hoy se había acabado pero espera, espera, dijo: "Daria lo que fuera por un pan de melón ".

 _Creo que hoy es mi día de suerte buscaba la manera de contactar a Nico y que mejor forma que por medio de una de sus hermanas. Además así podré ayudar un poco a esta chica que se quedó sin su pan por culpa de los videojuegos. Cla-Claro no es como si antes me hubiera pasado lo mismo._

-Ajam- llamaba su atención aclarándome la garganta- mira lo lamento pero la reserva de pan de melón para el día de hoy se acabó, aunque bueno tengo algunos reservados para la venta de mañana y bueno… no se tal vez pueda venderte un par de ellos a cambio de un pequeño favor.

Le decía en tono serio con la esperanza de que aceptara mi oferta.

 _Que tiene de malo ofrecerle mi ayuda tampoco es como si me aprovechara de su desesperación para tomar ventaja **[nota del autor: en realidad si se está aprovechando]** , bueno a fin de cuentas en "la guerra y en amor todo se vale"._

-¿¡Un favor!? ¿De qué se trata?- decía mirándome con desconfianza- No eres algún tipo de pervertida ¿o si? Aguarda la otra vez te le lanzaste a mi hermana Kokoro no será que eres ¡LOLICÓN!

Terminaba con una expresión de terror exagerada en el rostro para después retroceder de manera rápida y brusca. Aquello me descolocó por unos segundos provocando que parpadeara sorprendida pero enseguida me sobrepuse y me defendí.

-DE QUÉ DEMONIOS HABLAS- le decía con tono ofendido mientras apretaba con fuerza mis puños- Además que grosera como puedes decir algo así de una persona a la que no conoces y además que es mayor que tu, en fin. Solo iba a pedirte el número de tu hermana, NO EL DE TU GEMELA, hablo del de Nico.

Continuaba en tono molesto mientras la miraba de reojo para saber si me había dado a entender. Al parecer lo conseguí ya que su rostro y postura se relajaron. Seguido de esto camino hacia una de las pequeñas mesas de nuestro local y tomó asiento.

-Tu lo has dicho no te conozco y te gusta Oneechan lo cual no creo que represente mucha diferencia a que seas "lolicon"- decía lo último en un susurro pero aún asi lo escuche haciendo que frunciera el ceño- Además ¿Quién eres tú y que quieres con Nico-oneechan? Si eres algún tipo de acosadora y andas detrás de mi Oneechan voy a patear tu trasero ¿entiendes?- decía mirándome de manera retadora.

Pero que carajos con esta chica, de verdad que la juventud de ahora no tiene respeto por nada, aahg en fin me calmare sino puede que mi oportunidad se arruine.

-Nuevamente estas juzgándome mal y solo para evitar malos entendidos te aclaro que conozco a tu hermana, de hecho salimos un par de veces- hablaba un poco incomoda y ligeramente sonrojada ya que este tipo de cosas no deben de decirse a un menor y menos a la hermana de tu "ex"- pero hubo un… malentendido entre ambas y quisiera aclararlo.

-Déjame ver si te entendí- decía colocando su mano en la barbilla en una pose pensativa- dices que eres algo así como "la ex" de mi hermana mayor y como hubo un malentendido entre ustedes ahora quieres que te de su número de celular para que la llames y arreglen las cosas ¿no es así?

Ante su deducción asentí fuertemente con la cabeza y la mire esperanzada ya que si me proporcionaba su número sería un gran avance.

-Si realmente quieres arreglar las cosas y si realmente eres quien dices que eres entonces debes de saber a dónde vive, así que porque no solo vas y hablas con ella y te dejas de tanto rollo- me decía aquella chiquilla impertinente mientras se levantaba de la silla y me dedicaba una mirada aburrida- Sabes olvida el pan ya veo que solo he perdido mi tiempo es mejor que me vaya y enfrente a mama de una vez.

-No espera no te vayas, por favor- me levantaba con algo de desesperación y la cogía de la muñeca causando un Auch de parte suya por lo cual la solté enseguida- mira en verdad lo que te dije es cierto y sino la llamo es porque el número que tenia de ella al parecer fue cambiado; y si no voy a verla es porque… Ahh bueno es que no me atrevo a verla a los ojos.

La chica me escuchó con expresión cansada pero volvió a sentarse donde anteriormente estaba.

-Supongamos que te creó, es decir creo que tu y Nico-neechan tuvieron algo, dime que te hace creer que solo por eso te daré su número- decía entornando sus carmines ojos en los míos azules- Perdón que te lo diga oneesan pero si te importa tanto mi hermana solo búscala y arregla lo que sea que pasara entre ambas.

-Sé que te parecerá estúpido el que quiera hablar por teléfono con ella en vez de en persona pero mira hay veces en que cometemos errores, tal vez no sea claro para ti aun ya que eres muy joven y aun no te has enamorado- al decir aquello la chica se ruborizó a mas no poder al parecer hasta ahora entendía que mis intenciones con su hermana eran serias- pero hay ocasiones en las que te dejas llevar por tus emociones y todo termina siendo un desastre. Veras la última vez que vi a tu hermana le dije cosas terribles, que ni siquiera sentía, y bueno ahora temo que si la veo de frente después de "aquello", ella me diga que me odia y que no quiere volver a verme.

Terminaba aquello sintiendo una presión en mi pecho por lo que agache mi rostro y respire profundo, no quería que mis lágrimas comenzaran a salir enfrente de aquella niña, dejarme ver tan vulnerable ante una desconocida era algo que no podía permitirme.

-Mmm creo que entiendo un poco como te sientes oneesan, después de todo no hay nada más doloroso que el rechazo de la persona que amas- al escuchar eso levante mi mirada y observe a aquella chica la cual poseía un rostro serio y una mirada que reconocí al instante- Esta bien hagamos algo, tú me ayudas con mi "pequeño" problema del pan y yo prometo ayudarte con tu problema al darte el número de Oneechan, pero eso será hasta mañana por la tarde.

-A no de eso nada, el trató es yo te vendo el pan y tú me das su número AHORA- le decía con voz firme… esta niña que se cree que soy tonta...- Así son las cosas.

-Lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso y antes de que hagas drama, como es obvio que te encanta hacer- decía metiéndose de nuevo conmigo, sin quitarme la mirada y doblando las mangas de su chaqueta de deportes lo cual me dejo sorprendida por un segundo al ver sobre sus brazos algunas marcas- déjame decirte que si no te doy el número ahora es porque antes debo hablar con Nico-neechan para confirmar que efectivamente te conoce. No es que no haya creído en lo que dijiste pero entiende no puedo andar por ahí dándole el número de mi hermana mayor a cualquiera.

 _Por todos los cielos esta niña me sacara canas verdes de tanto coraje, pero tiene razón después de todo no me conoce._

-De acuerdo será como tú dices y más te vale no tomarme el pelo niñita porque te juro que sería capaz de encontrarte y hacerte pagar por verme la cara- le decía mirándola retadora mientras me colocaba frente a ella y la miraba fijamente.

-Descuida puedes confiar en mí, mañana a esta hora pasare a dejarte el número y espero que tú también tomes enserio mi amenaza porque si hieres a mi hermana juro que vendré…- decía en tono serio provocando que rodara los ojos y la interrumpiera.

\- Si si lo sé, lo se vendrás a patear mi trasero ¿no es así?- decía en tono condescendiente después de todo era una niña.

-Pues aunque lo digas en ese tono es la verdad, después de todo estas cicatrices en mis brazos confirman que se defenderme bien- decía señalando con orgullo sus brazos como si las cicatrices fueran sus medallas de guerra.

-Si lo que digas- decía con expresión aburrida mientras colocaba el letrero de cerrado- Ahora ven los panes están adentro puedes dejar tus zapatos en la orilla- la guiaba al interior de la casa ya que ahí se ubicaban la bodega y cocina de "Homura".

-Bien, con per-permiso- decía con voz tímida pero fuerte de manera sorpresiva.

-Ssshhh no hagas ruido, porque si mamá se entera de que vendí pan de la reserva me matara y de paso a ti- en respuesta solo cubrió su boca y asintió- bien sígueme.

Continuaba en un susurro mientras me deslizaba a gatas por el pasillo que estaba entre la escalera y la entrada a la sala de mi casa. Afortunadamente ese día Yukiho se fue a estudiar a casa de una amiga y mi mama a pesar de que debía ayudarme en la tienda se encontraba mirando su dorama favorito en la sala lo cual la hacia ajena a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor por lo menos unos 30 minutos más.

-Bien cuantos necesitas- le preguntaba ya más relajada en la bodega.

-Mmm necesitare 8 panes de melón y 6 manjus especiales- decía rememorando su encargo.

-¡¿Quéee?! ¡Estas loca 8 son demasiados!- decía alterada ya que no había forma de que no se dieran cuenta de que faltaban tantos panes, ni siquiera mi madre me creería si le digo que me los comí.

-Perdón pero es lo que necesito a Kokoro le encantan y además hoy ira Oneechan a casa de visita y ella también los ama- decía aquella pequeña bribona intentando que accediera a su pedido sin rechistar.

Cosa que obviamente le funcionó ya que después de pasarme la mano por la frente con nervios tome una bolsa y los fui acomodando con cuidado. Una vez termine la mire con cara de pocos amigos y le indique que me siguiera de regreso lo cual hizo volviendo a ponerse a gatas detrás de mí, debido a que usaba mis manos para impulsarme tuve que colocar la bolsa sobre mi espalda.

Todo iba a la perfección finalmente llegamos al pasillo y cuando estábamos pasando por enfrente de la puerta de la sala la bolsa comenzó a deslizarse hasta que finalmente cayó de mi espalda y estaba a punto de caer al piso pero la chica detrás mío logró atraparla en el aire generando un pequeño ruido al sujetar la bolsa que hizo que se nos helará la sangre a ambas ya que del otro lado de la puerta se escuchó como quitaron el volumen del televisor en espera de algún sonido o movimiento.

Por un par de segundos ninguna se movió o respiro hasta que la tv volvió a sonar y entonces retomamos nuestro camino hasta llegar de nuevo al local donde nos volvió el alma al cuerpo.

-Aaaaah eso estuvo cerca- decía limpiando el sudor de mi frente.

-Ni que lo digas oneesan, por un momento creí que tu mama nos encontraría- decía la ojicarmín mientras colocaba la bolsa en el mostrador y respiraba con alivio.

-Uuf ni que lo digas, bueno ya puse los 6 manjus entonces por todo serían ¥¥¥¥¥¥- decía colocando todo en una bolsa más grande y tendiéndosela.

Al entregarme el dinero y coger la bolsa volví a observar esas marcas en sus brazos provocando mi curiosidad.

-Oye esas marcas lucen recientes, realmente te las hiciste peleando- cuestionaba casual mirándola de reojo- ¿Hay "alguien" que te moleste o tal vez te las hiciste en casa?

-Por supuesto que no mi madre sería incapaz de ponerme un dedo encima y como ya sabrás mi padre murió hace mucho- cuestionaba con ligera molestia para después agachar la mirada y apretar sus puños con impotencia- Fue en la escuela hace un par de semanas unas chicas intentaban molestar a una... "persona" que es importante para mí y eso era algo que no permitiría.

La pequeña chica enfrente mío se veía tan sola e impotente que no pude evitar sentir cierta empatía por ella así que me decidí a hacer algo que en mucho tiempo no había hecho y eso era ser amable con alguien solo porque sí.

-Oye pequeña te gustaría un té y galletas, digo ya que estas aquí podemos platicar un rato- me lanzaba una mirada desconfiada mientras procedía a dar un par de pasos atrás haciéndome suspirar de frustración- Hey basta de eso quieres ya te dije que no tengo ese tipo de "preferencias", además amo a tu hermana así que no te haría daño.

-Vaya eso si que es algo que no me esperaba, mira te agradezco pero es algo tarde y...- decía ya más relajada mirando la pantalla de su celular- creo que será mejor que me vaya yendo.

-Como gustes pero en ocasiones es bueno desahogarse y lo creas o no es mejor que sea con un desconocido, no se alguien que solo te escuche sin juzgar- le decía con una mirada cálida saliendo del mostrador y caminando hacia la puerta.

Cuando abrí la puerta para que siguiera con su camino la joven solo se quedó clavada en el mismo lugar mientras bajaba su mirada al piso con indecisión hasta que finalmente volvió a levanta sus ojos rubíes y los poso sobre los míos.

-De verdad no me juzgaras sin importar lo que te diga- decía con voz insegura y con un puchero de lo más adorable.

-Por supuesto chibiNico-chan, cree en mí solo quiero ser tu amiga- le decía con una sincera sonrisa mientras cerraba de nuevo la puerta de la tienda y caminaba hacia ella.

-De acuerdo pero a cambio me contaras como te hiciste la marca de arriba de tu ojo oneesan y... mi nombre es Cocoa no chibiNico- terminaba con el ceño fruncido causando una leve risa de mi parte.

-Ok, ok Cocoa-chan entonces solo dime Honoka si, ahora ven cerrare y subiremos a mi habitación después te llevare a tu casa- decía dándole una palmadita en el hombro para después cerrar la puerta con candado y apagar las luces.

Una vez en la puerta de entrada mire mi reloj percatándome que aún tenía 15 minutos libres de mi madre así que colocando mi dedo índice sobre mis labios le indique que guardara silencio y me siguiera lo cual hizo obedientemente.

-Bien Cocoa-chan toma asiento donde gustes mientras coloco el té, ¿quieres té de rosas o verde?- le preguntaba dirigiéndome a mi armario de donde saque una pequeña tetera eléctrica y un par de tazas.

-De rosas está bien, sueles beber mucho té onee... Honoka-san- decía posiblemente por lo extraño de tener ese tipo de utensilios en mi cuarto.

-De hecho no pero veras hasta hace unas semanas yo vivía sola en un departamento pero bueno pasaron "cosas" y tuve que volver a casa de mis padres por una temporada así que entre mis cosas me traje esta pequeña tetera que fue la primero que compre con mi primer sueldo- decía en tono nostálgico sirviendo el líquido caliente en las tazas- No lo sé supongo que me da un poco de nostalgia.

-Creo que entiendo un poco lo que dices, mmm...- se quedaba callada probablemente pensando como comenzaría.

-Tranquila Cocoa-chan no tienes que hablar sino quieres- colocaba la taza enfrente suyo y una bolsa con dulces y panes de la tienda- podemos solo tomar el té y ya.

 _Es extraño esta chica no luce del tipo que suele buscar pleito, probablemente la molestan en la escuela después de todo hoy en día es muy común y si es así porque no dice nada._

-Sabes Kokoro y yo asistimos a un Horikoshi Gakuen School(2) el cual es mixto sin embargo como sabrás no se permiten las interacciones entre ambos sexos de hecho las chicas y chicos se encuentran en diferentes áreas instituto pero aún así suceden cosas comunes como las peleas y no quisiera molestar a mamá o a Oneechan con algo así de tonto.

 _Horikoshi Gakuen School pero no es un instituto privado, es decir es carísimo, tengo entendido que solo los hijos de grandes empresarios y demás personas importantes asisten ahí._

-Te molestan porque no tienes el dinero que ellos ¿cierto?- decía entornando mis ojos y apretando con fuerza los puños ya que me indignaba que la pequeña chica enfrente mío fuera víctima de acoso por un motivo tan estúpido.

-Entre otras cosas, la verdad no es tan malo tengo muchas amigas a quien no les importa que mi apellido no sea de renombre, si alguien me molesta solo lo ignoro y ya, pero lo que no soporto es que ataquen a Kokoro-chan. Ella es una chica muy dulce y sensible es el tipo de persona responsable y confiable, alguien como ella es digna de admiración pero también de celos- hablaba de su hermana con tono dulce y alegre, cada que mencionaba alguna cualidad de su gemela sus ojos se agrandaban e iluminaban- es por eso que muchas chicas están en su contra ya que tiene excelentes calificaciones y es la favorita de muchos profesores. Pero ante esto Kokoro prefiere agachar la cabeza ante los insultos o simplemente asiente ante cualquier acusación, pero YO soy todo lo contrario decido enfrentarlo como mejor puedo.

-Y por eso sacas la cara por ella no es así- era mi conclusión la cual resulto afirmativa- y porque no la animas a que lo reporte o lo enfrente así no tendrías que pelearte a cada rato para defenderla.

-Aaagh conociéndola lo más probable es que diga que es en parte su culpa, es el tipo de chica que no le gusta causarle problemas a los demás- decía con una media sonrisa, Y aún así te está causando problemas a ti- es muy inteligente mentalmente pero es boba emocionalmente lo cual hasta cierto punto la hace adorable.

Finalizaba con expresión soñadora mientras recargaba su codo en la mesita y colocaba su barbilla sobre su mano.

 _Mmm esa expresión que es ¿admiración? no creo, el brillo en sus ojos y esos suspiros son típicos de una persona enamo… No, no, no es posible después de todo es su hermana y además gemela aunque algo me dice que esto va más allá._

-¡Honoka es hora que cierres la tienda!- se escuchaba el grito de mi madre al parecer su dorama había terminado finalmente.

-¡Diablos es tardísimo! Debo irme me deben de estar esperando en casa- se levantaba dispuesta a salir de manera apresurada a lo que me levante al mismo tiempo.

-De acuerdo vamos, no dejare que te vayas sola puede ser peligroso- tomaba una chaqueta y caminaba hacia la puerta guiándola de nuevo hacia la planta baja- bien espérame aquí.

Cogí las llaves de mi auto y le avise a mi madre que saldría por un momento a lo cual aprovecho para pedirme que le trajera unas cosas para la cena haciendo que accediera sin más. Durante el camino me decidí a seguir con nuestra conversación.

-Oye Cocoa-chan, tal vez son ideas mías pero algo me dice que... bueno por tu forma de hablar parece como si estuvieras ena-enamorada- le decía a la joven ojicarmín quien se tensó en gran manera.

-Mmm creo que te haces ideas equivocadas, después de todo tu lo dijiste Honoka-san aún no entiendo sobre esas cosas- decía desviando la mirada sin embargo se notaba un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas- a-además esas cosas son des-desagradables que de interesante tiene el pasarse la babas uno al otro.

 _Creo que la actitud tsundere es de familia, probablemente aún no lo tenga del todo claro así que es mejor no presionar. Aunque bueno es difícil que le crea que me equivoco cuando todo su rostro está rojo._

-Cocoa-chan el pensar ese tipo de cosas candentes no es para alguien de tu edad- le decía en tono divertido al observar cómo su mirada estaba perdida y un pequeño, pero perceptible, hilillo de baba escurría por la comisura de su boca.

-¡Cierra la boca! No estoy imaginando nada- terminaba cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

-Como tú digas, ya estamos en tu calle ahora donde es...- preguntaba mirando hacia los edificios mientras disminuía la velocidad del auto.

-Es ahí en ese complejo blanco- señalaba un edificio grande de color blanco donde finalmente me estacione bajando del auto.

-De acuerdo ya estás en casa, mañana te espero para que cumplas con nuestro trato ¿entendido?- le preguntaba con seriedad.

-Si lo tengo presente, aunque tal vez no tengas que esperar mucho ya que Oneechan está arriba- me decía con una sonrisa ligeramente burlona- podrías pasar y decirle que tú fuiste quien regresó a casa sana y salva a su pequeña hermanita.

Antes de que pudiera contestar se escuchó una suave voz en un tono de desesperado.

-¡Ah Cocoa-chan ahí estás! Estaba preocupada de que te hubiese pasado algo- decía con preocupación y a la vez alivio una pelinegra de ojos carmín exactamente iguales a los de mi pequeña aliada- Por dios donde te metes casi muero de la angustia al pensar que te había pasado algo.

Decía la pequeña pelinegra abrazando con fuerza a su gemela la cual estaba por completo roja pero pese a esto después de un rato correspondió el abrazo terminando por hundir su rostro en el hueco del cuello de su gemela. Detrás de ellas aparecían dos personas más.

-Lo si-siento Kokoro no quise preocuparte pero es que...- decía desviando su mirada lejos de su hermana.

-De hecho es mi culpa que se demorara- decía consiguiendo la mirada de las cuatro chicas restantes- Hola soy Honoka Kousaka la encargada de la tienda _"Homura"_ , lo que sucede es que estaba sola en la tienda y cerré temprano así que cuando llegó Cocoa-chan me pidió que le vendiera algunos de nuestros panes pero a cambio de esto le pedí que me ayudara a llevar unas cajas a la bodega a lo cual accedió muy amablemente pero se nos pasó un poco el tiempo les pido me disculpen.

Terminaba con una reverencia ante las dos personas que acompañaban a las menores las cuales eran una pelimorada y una pelinegra madura muy hermosa.

-¿Eso es verdad Cocoa-chan?- le pregunto la pelinegra a la pelicafe quien me miro dudosa.

-Amm si así es y bueno como era tarde Honoka-oneesan se ofreció a traerme a casa- decía mirándome.

-Vaya Cocoa-chan que amable de tu parte, buena chica- decía la acompañante, en quien no había reparado hasta ahora- ARA ARA pero que pequeño es Japón mira a quién tenemos aquí nada más y nada menos que a Honoka-chan.

Esa voz y ese rostro yo los conozco pero de ¿dónde?- pensaba mientras aquella chica me miraba expectante obviamente esperando a que la reconociera.

-Ho-Hola… ¿Qué tal?- era lo único que lograba salir de mi boca ocasionando cierta decepción en la pelimorada.

-Que cruel que no me recuerdes Honoka-chan y a mí que me caías tan bien- soltaba para luego abalanzarse sobre mí y aprisionarme en un fuerte abrazo en donde mi rostro quedó entre sus suaves y grandes pechos.

 _Pechos suaves y grandes… ojos color esmeralda con un brillo travieso… ¡Oh es verdad!_

-¡Nozomi-chan!- decía devolviéndole el abrazo y restregando un poco mi mejilla en su delantera…XD- Es un gusto volver a verte, lamento no reconocerte antes Jaja.

Terminaba rascándome la cabeza y deshaciendo aquel abrazo ante las miradas atónitas de las dos menores y la pelinegra restante.

-Oigan ¿qué pasa? ¿Ya apareció Cocoa?- sonaba la voz de la persona con la que esperaba encontrarme hace mucho- Ah, Ho-Honoka.

-Hola Nico-chan- nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente por un corto tiempo en el cual afortunadamente no note rechazo en su mirar.

-Nico-neechan, Honoka-san se ofreció a traerme a casa no te parece muy amable de su parte- decía de manera precipitada mi pequeña aliada abalanzándose contra su hermana mayor- y también me ofreció té y galletas.

Terminaba de manera dulce la pelicafe guiñandome un ojo de manera discreta.

-Eso es verdad Honoka- decía interrogante la pelinegra mientras sostenía entre sus brazos a su hermana menor.

-Bueno es lo menos que podía hacer después de haberla entretenido, además no podía permitir que regresara sola- decía de manera normal controlando mis nervios- no es bueno que alguien de su edad pasee de noche por la calle.

-Perdón que interrumpa pero no entiendo ¿ustedes se conocen?- nos decía la pelinegra mayor a Nico y a mí.

-Ah s-si Honoka es... bu-bueno era...- decía nerviosa Nico desviando la mirada de su madre.

-Claro que se conocen Miyuki-chan, veras Honoka-chan es una de las "amigas especiales" de Nicocchi- decía la ojiturquesa provocando un sonrojo en Nico y en mí y que mi futura suegra me dirigiera una mirada interrogante.

-Nozomi porque no cierras la boca y dejas de meterte en donde no te llaman- le decía molesta Nico a su mejor amiga quien solo le sonrió en respuesta.

-¡Yazawa Nico! Espero una explicación ahora- le exigía la pelinegra madura a su hija.

-Bue-bueno mama ve-veras etto...- respondía de manera nerviosa Nico-chan escudándose detrás de sus dos hermanas menores.

-En realidad la naturaleza de nuestra relación no es como se imagina, si me permite me gustaría aclarar la situación pero no creo que este sea el momento- le decía de manera formal a la mujer haciendo referencia a sus dos pequeñas hijas quienes se encontraban sorprendidas por la situación- además lamentablemente debo retirarme mi familia me espera.

-De acuerdo señorita confió en que volverá a aclarar esta situación si le parece bien la invito a que venga mañana a comer a eso de las 6 estaría bien- era la respuesta de la madre de Nico.

-Será un placer para mi señora, claro si Nico-chan no tiene inconveniente- decía dirigiendole una mirada a la ojicarmín que observaba mi interacción con su madre con rostro sorprendido.

-Por mi está bien- era su corta respuesta dedicándome una linda y confiada sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco.

-Entonces no se diga más hasta mañana Honoka-san y gracias por traer a mi hija- decía con una sonrisa la madre de Nico.

-Muchisimas gracias por todo Honoka-neesan- se abalanzaba hacia mí la pelicafe dándome un abrazo para después acercarse a mi oído y susurrar- no seas tonta aprovecha la situación que te estoy brindando, exacto así que Nico-neechan vea que nos llevamos bien, descuida mañana pasare saliendo de la escuela supongo que necesitaras algunos consejos para la comida de mañana.

-De nada Cocoa-chan cuídate mucho- le decía a la pelicafe con una cálida sonrisa.

 _Increíble lo único que buscaba era el número telefónico de Nico-chan y termine conociendo a su familia y obteniendo a una excelente aliada. Todo salió mejor de lo que creí._

-Ahora si me disculpan debo retirarme, con permiso- daba una leve reverencia y una última sonrisa para después dar media vuelta y caminar de vuelta a mi auto.

-Vamos Nicocchi, que esperas ve tras ella- escuchaba el susurro de Nozomi por lo cual comencé a caminar más lento sin ser muy obvia.

-Cierra la boca Nozomi.

-Nico no seas grosera, esa chica se tomo la molestia de traer a tu hermana hasta acá. Lo menos que se espera es que la acompañes a su automóvil.

 _Parece que le he caído bien a mí mami suegra._

-Honoka- escuchaba su llamado causando una gran sonrisa en mi rostro la cual disimule con sorpresa al encararla.

-Si Nico-chan, se te ofrece algo- preguntaba lo más natural que pude.

-Na-nada solo venía a agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi hermana, fue un gran detalle el tomarte la molestia de venir a dejarla- me decía de manera ligeramente tímida la pelinegra mirándome por breves instantes.

-Descuida fue un placer, tu hermana es una gran chica- le respondía acercándome a ella e intentando captar su mirada- además se lo importante que es para ti y quería asegurarme que estuviera a salvo si le pasara algo sé que sufrirías y eso es algo que no permitiría que pasara. Sería capaz de hacer lo que sea con tal de conservar esa sonrisa en tu bello rostro.

Me arriesgaba a tocar su mejilla con las yemas de mis dedos causando que sus ojos me miraran con asombro y que sus mejillas se sonrojaran, pero lo importante es que no rechazó mi contacto.

-Basta no digas cosas vergonzosas- respondía tomando mi mano y retirándola de su rostro en un leve movimiento por lo cual aproveche para tomar su mano entre la mía obteniendo su calidez ya que nuevamente no me rechazo.

-Podrán ser vergonzosas pero son ciertas- le decía sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo para finalmente en un movimiento acortar la distancia y colocar mis labios al lado de su oído- con respecto a la comida de mañana descuida solo diré las cosas como son sin exagerar la verdad, no te guardo rencor Nico-chan y espero que tú tampoco a mí.

Antes de que pudiera separarme ella me sorprendió rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos fundiendo nuestros cuerpos en un tierno y cálido brazo.

-Como podría guardarte rencor tonta, no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que no me odias- decía mientras presionaba su cuerpo con el mío por última vez en el abrazo antes de separarse- Más te vale que no llegues tarde.

Por último colocaba su índice en la punta de mi nariz y me guiñaba un ojo acompañado de una sonrisa coqueta para después terminar de dar vuelta y comenzar a marcharse rumbo al edificio donde su familia la aguardaba. Mientras caminaba no pude evitar perderme el movimiento natural de sus caderas y cuando finalmente desapareció de mi vista me dispuse a subirme a mi auto y marchar rumbo a casa de mis padres ya que mañana sería un gran día.

HONOKA'S POV END

* * *

 ** _Les pido disculpas si hay errores ortográficos pero he tenido complicaciones porque parte escribo en mi cel, parte en wordpad y parte en pc así que es un caos._**

 ** _¿Y bueno que les parecio el capítulo valio la pena la espera o no? Una cuestión SUMAMENTE IMPORTANTE para lo posterior del fic, necesito saber su opinión sobre los sentimientos de Cocoa hacia Kokoro, quieren que lo siga planteando en un futuro ya saben el que Cocoa poco a poco enfrente lo que siente o solo lo dejo ahí ustedes deciden._**

 ** _Como siempre espero sus comentarios no con el fin de aumentar en reviews, sino porque me interesa saber si esto continua satisfaciendo sus expectativas sino para estrujarme los sesos y mejorar, creanme se lo que es estar del lado del lector y que un fic que te encantaba de repente te decepcione y no quiero que pase eso._**

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **1) Soy yo o Honoka siempre está cerrando la tienda xD.**

 **2) Horikoshi Gakuen highschool, es una escuela de clase alta en Japón, la persona que asiste en esta son ricos, deportistas becados y artistas famosos. Debido al alto costo, sólo los ricos pueden enviar a sus hijos allí. O al menos un hijo que sea muy inteligente, con una beca completa podría formar parte de esta escuela.**


	16. CAMBIANDO LÁGRIMAS POR CARICIAS

**_Capítulo 12. Cambiando lágrimas por caricias._**

* * *

 _Bien lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta el segundo capítulo que es en base a nuestra amada LOLI, les hablare de como fue que Nico vivió el duelo por su padre y como fue que salio "adelante", este será muy probablemente el último capítulo en pasado ya que planeo seguir con la linea de tiempo original ya saben arrancar desde el porque Nico esta esperando a Maki en aquel parque (capítulo 1). Por favor no olviden dejar sus opiniones para que la historia no decaiga._

 _Un pequeño paréntesis para aquellos que siguen "THE DARKNESS OF MY HEART" mi otra pequeña historia solo quiero decirles que no la dejare de lado si planeo continuarla pero por el momento tardare en actualizar ya que la historia tendrá un giro en el que he estado pensando, bueno eso es todo no los detengo más._

* * *

NICO'S POV

 _Mierda que hice, ¿qué hiceeeee? De donde demonios saque eso._

 **[Breve flasback]**

-Más te vale que no llegues tarde- le decía con voz ligeramente seductora mientras colocaba mi índice en la punta de su nariz para después sonreírle, ¿guiñarle el ojo? y dar media vuelta para alejarme finalmente con paso seguro, contoneando levemente las caderas.

 **[Fin flashback]**

 _Por todos los dioses como pude hacer algo tan des-descarado ahora pensara que soy una arrastrada- era mi pensamiento dejándome caer contra la puerta del departamento de mi familia, mientras me cubría el rostro con las manos y deseaba que me tragara la tierra._

-¿Nico? Que haces ahí te estamos esperando para merendar, vamos mueve tu trasero a la mesa- me decía mi madre desde la entrada mirándome con una expresión entre molesta y un tanto ¿indecisa?

-Ah claro lo lamento enseguida voy- decía acabando con mi drama y poniéndome de pie con dirección a la cocina, pero al pasar al lado de mi madre esta me detuvo del brazo.

-Nico esa chica Kousaka, es lo que dice Nozomi que es, me refiero a una de tus "amiguitas"- decía en modo serio la mujer que me dio a luz.

-Es bu-bueno verás Honoka es algo así como mi "ex"- respondía de manera nerviosa ya que la mirada interrogante de mi madre me aterraba.

-Como que algo así como tú "ex"- decía presionando el puente de su nariz en un gesto claro de exasperación- Yazawa Nico, si has vuelto a tomar el camino de hace unos años te juro…

-¡No mama no es así! Además pensé que habíamos dejado atrás aquel tema- decía a la defensiva y molesta posicionando mis ojos sobre los de mi madre- Aaag en fin a lo que me refería es a que Honoka y yo salimos durante algún tiempo, específicamente en el tiempo en que Maki-chan y yo rompimos. Debido a las circunstancias en las que se desarrollaron las cosas no tengo muy claro lo que fue pero lo cierto es que a lo más a lo que llegue con ella fue a besarnos y solo eso.

-Aaah menos mal cariño me preocupaba volver a perderte- mi madre me rodeaba con sus brazos en un gesto sobreprotector. _**Carajo sé que me equivoque pero no creo que sea razón suficiente para ser juzgada el resto de mí vida**_ \- Perdón por dudar de ti Nico, pero de verdad me asusta que se repita "aquello".

 _Basta por favor no lo menciones, no quiero recordarlo, no ahora. Además no será igual porque he cambiado, así es he cambiado ya no soy la misma niña asustadiza y pérdida de solo 16 años._

-No quiero perder a mi bebe- me acariciaba con suavidad la cabeza- Si sientes que el dolor es demasiado no dudes en recurrir a mí.

 _Oh no ahí vamos de nuevo._

INICIO FLASHBACK La antigua Nico-chan

-¡Nico por favor ábreme! Llevas dos días encerrada sin comer nada- era el insistente llamar de mi madre contra la puerta de mi cuarto- bebé por favor, papi no querría verte así.

 **[Recuerdo]**

 _-¿Eso significa que te gustan las mujeres?- me cuestionaba mi padre observándome intensamente con sus ojos avellana._

 _-Lo he estado pensando por mucho tiempo y creo que así es- decía con la mirada gacha y temblando levemente al esperar la reacción definitiva de mi padre- se que es ra-raro y anti-antinatural pero es-esto es lo que SOY. Lo, lo lamento papá._

 _Terminaba con un sollozo esperando el pronto rechazo de mi padre, el único hombre que amaría probablemente en toda mi vida._

 _Mi padre se levantó de manera abrupta de la silla de donde se encontraba dejando que esta cayera de espaldas en un estruendoso ruido que me hizo retroceder de la impresión, antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya tenía encima al hombre de 1.90 metros y cabello rojo borgoña, quien para sorpresa mía me había estrechado entre sus fornidos brazos levantando mi cuerpo del suelo._

 _-Aaahh pa-papá- soltaba con un jadeo mezcla sorpresa y dolor._

 _-No vuelvas a decir algo así de triste princesa- era el susurro de mi padre- para mi eres y serás siempre mi niña, no me importaría que me digas que estas enamorada del televisor de la sala, yo seguiré amándote igual. No incluso más._

 _Eran las palabras de mi padre que no dejaba de estrecharme cálidamente llenando mi alma y corazón de un sinfín de emociones que escaparon de mi cuerpo en forma de llanto, ya que una de las personas que más amaba en mi vida me había aceptado tal y como era. Ahora podría seguir adelante en mi relación con sempai sin miedo alguno._

 **[Último periodo de clases]**

 _Vamos, vamos estúpido reloj que esperas cambia ya. Solo 5 minutos más y veré a sempai. ¡Oh dios mío la veré de nuevo después de…!- mi rostro tomaba una coloración nada saludable al recordar el fin de semana, aquel fin en donde había ocurrido lo que tanto deseaba- Me pregunto si ella estará tan ansiosa de verme como yo a ella._

 ** _Sonido de chicharra de término de clases (1)._**

 _Siiiii por fin, rápido rápidooooo._

 _Recogía de manera veloz y desordenada mis cosas, metiendo todo en mi maleta u cuando estaba por salir del salón dos voces me detuvieron._

 _-Hey Nico-chan a dónde vas nos toca el aseo ¿lo olvidas?- decía Kagura una de mis amigas cuya tez era morena clara, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verde agua._

 _-Te tengooo- decía Shinoa(2)_ _otra de mis amigas cuyo cabello era púrpura grisáceo y ojos color marrón quien arremetía contra mi cuello y pegando sus pechos en mi espalda- creías que escaparías dejándonos todo el trabajo, Nico-chan mereces un castigo._

 _-EH, no no espera Shinoa no es lo que crees- decía sonrojada por su cercanía mientras hacia el esfuerzo por liberarme- chicas debo irme tengo algo "muy importante" que hacer hoy, por favor CUBRANME- decía ya libre juntando mis manos como en oración e inclinando la cabeza- Si me ayudan prometo compensarlas, haré lo que sea que quieran._

 _EH, por alguna razón creo que aquella frase está haciendo eco en la cabeza de estas dos- woow Kagura se ve hermosa, ese sonrojo luce increíble en sus mejillas y bu-bueno Shinoa no se queda atrás- Espera que carajos estoy pensando, son mis amigas. No, No Nico eso no esta bien._

 _-Bueno chicas que dicen, me ayudaran- las miraba por un breve instante para evitar que notaran mi creciente sonrojo._

 _-Ajam de acuerdo pero… mmm deberás ayudarme este fin de semana en la tienda de mis padres- decía luego de una leve aclaración de garganta Kagura- y ten-tendrás que quedarte a dormir._

 _Asentía con la cabeza para luego posar mi murada en Shinoa que miraba con el ceño muy levemente fruncido a mi otra amiga._

 _-Yo también te ayudare pero luego hablaremos de cómo me pagaras el favorsito- me decía la pelipúrpura dándome un codazo juguetón en las costillas y guiñándome un ojo._

 _Oh no de nuevo mi sonrojo, aunque bue-bueno siendo sincera a Shinoa no le haría el feo. Noooo Nico es tu amiga, AMIGA._

 _-Am de ac-acuerdo gracias chicas me voy se me hace tarde- terminaba por decir antes de salir corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo hacia la parte trasera de la escuela que era donde me reuniría con sempai._

 _Espero no haber tardado demasiado, oh ahí está se ve hermosa._

 _-Sem-sempai disculpa la tardanza es que me tocaba el aseo, pero ya está resuelto unas amigas me cubrieron- decía agitada mientras colocaba las manos en mis rodillas y luchaba por regular mi respiración- ¿te hice esperar mucho?_

 _Sempai se levando del suelo de donde estaba sentada, me miro por un par de segundos como queriendo descifrar algo y posteriormente me dedico una sonrisa ligeramente incómoda._

 _-Ah Nico, no de hecho acabo de llegar también- respondía evadiendo la mirada intentado evitar que descubriera que me mentía._

 _¿Que como sabía que mentía? Muy fácil justo en el sitio de donde se levantó el pasto estaba aplastado como si por lo menos alguien hubiera estado sobre él alrededor de unos 30 minutos, además sus libretas estaban desperdigadas en el suelo como si hubiese estado ocupándolas hasta hace poco._

 _-Oh ya veo que bueno- contestaba con naturalidad fingiendo ignorancia- y bu-bueno de que querías que habláramos, tu mensaje se escuchaba algo apurado._

 _Al mencionar aquello Rika-sempai se tensó, comenzó a guardar sus cosas de manera muy lenta y ordenada casi como si no supiera que esperaba por su respuesta y finalmente se incorporó dedicándome una mirada seria._

 _-Veras Ni-Nico he estado… pensando so-sobre "esto"- le dedique una mirada confusa así que procedió a explicarse- ya sabes sobre "esto"… lo que hemos estado haciendo… y después de lo que ocurrió el sábado en mi casa me he dado cuenta de algo._

 _Decía a trompicones mientras clavaba su vista a un punto fijo a mis espaldas._

 _-Te refieres al fin de semana pasado cuando hicimos el amor- Rika levantó de golpe su mirada y con el rostro sonrojado comenzó a voltear a todos lados para cerciorarse que nadie más nos escuchaba- Rika-sempai es por eso que me has estado evitando, mira si crees que fue demasiado precipitado lo entiendo. Vamos más despacio ok._

 _Comencé hablándole en un tono molesto debido a que me dolía la distancia que había tomado de mí, pero a medida que hablaba mi tono se hacía más dulce y comprensivo terminando con una cálida sonrisa, una mirada llena de amor y un suave contacto de manos que expresaba todo mi sentir._

 _Sin embargo sempai retiro de manera abrupta su mano de la mía y dio un par de pasos para atrás alejándose de mi contacto, dejándome sorprendida y con un nudo en la garganta._

 _-¡Es justo eso no lo entiendes!- decía apretando con frustración sus puños- porque no entiendes que todo "esto" está mal._

 _-¡¿Eh?! ¿De qué hablas sempai?- le cuestionaba dolida era la cuarta vez que se refería a nuestra relación como "esto"- Rika, tu y yo somos lo que somos y eso no va a cambiar, mira sé que da miedo ser diferente pero no está mal, porque es así como nacimos y…_

 _-NO NICO, es así como tú eres. Yo no soy así ahora lo sé todo esto ha sido un "error", un simple juego- decía de manera rápida como intentando convencerse así misma- Asistimos a una escuela de solo chicas este tipo de cosas son comunes, uno se hace a la idea de que esto es normal pero en realidad solo lo hacemos por curiosidad, no es más que eso un simple jugueteo de adolescentes._

 _Terminaba con una mirada de suficiencia mientras algo en mi interior se hacía pedazos, no podía creer que la primer persona a la que amaba ahora me estuviera dando la espalda._

 _-Sem-sempai que dices… Rika yo… yo te amo- lograba decir entrecortadamente- mírame… MIRAME veme a los ojos y dime que no sientes absolutamente nada por mí._

 _Soltaba finalmente con todo el coraje, dolor e impotencia que tenía en ese momento tomando de los hombros a la rubia de ojos negros obligándola a que me plantara frente._

 _-Basta Nico no lo hagas más difícil- decía aun con esa hosca y fría mirada mientras ponía rígido su cuerpo- entiende dos chicas no pueden enamorarse y formar una familia eso no es posible. Mira admito que fue lindo y placentero pero es todo debemos parar antes de que sea tarde. Mira si alguien lo descubre será nuestro fin, seremos repudiadas y eso es algo que no soportaría._

 _Continuaba imperturbable como si el último año no hubiese existido, como si todo este tiempo solo hubiéramos pasado el rato. La solté lentamente dejando caer de manera inerte mis brazos a cada lado de mi cuerpo, agachando la mirada y dejando que las lágrimas se deslizaran por mis mejillas humedeciéndolas a su paso._

 _-Basta Rika-sempai si es una broma por favor para porque duele demasiado- le decía en un susurro con la cabeza gacha- de verdad este año juntas no ha significado nada para ti. Si solo deseabas experimentar entonces porque me pediste formalmente que fuéramos novias, si solo deseabas JUGAR PORQUE DEMONIOS NO ME LO ACLARASTE._

 _Continuaba gritando a todo lo que daban mis pulmones lanzándole una mirada cargada de tristeza y ¿furia? Si de furia, todo este tiempo… todo este maldito tiempo estuvo usándome, cada palabra, cada caricia de su parte solo era mentira._

 _-SI SOLO QUERIAS SABER QUE DE SENTIA ESTAR CON UNA CHICA ENTONCES PORQUE ME ESCOGISTE A MI. DIME PORQUE CARAJOS TENIAS QUE GANARTE MI CORAZON PARA DESPUES SOLO ESCUPIRLO Y DEVOLVERMELO HECHO TRIZAS- era el último grito que escapaba conteniendo todo lo que quedaba de mi corazón._

 _Luego de ello comencé a llorar colocando de manera desesperada las palmas sobre mis ojos para evitar que sempai observara lo patética que lucía en este momento. Luego de unos segundos sentí como sus brazos me rodearon con algo de temor y delicadeza, estúpidamente pensé que intentaba consolarme pero que equivocada estaba._

 _-Cálmate Nico no te pongas así ya verás que es lo mejor, en el futuro cuando encuentres a un buen chico, te enamores y te cases recordarás esto y entenderás lo confundida que estabas y entonces me lo agradecerás._

 _Espera de verdad, de verdad dijo eso… hija de…_

 _Sin aguardar un minuto más la empuje haciendo que me soltara y retrocediera de manera violenta mirándome sorprendida._

 _-Sabes que sempai en este momento podría decirte que te odio y que voy a guardarte rencor el resto de mi vida, pero lo cierto es que no es así. No puedo odiarte porque a pesar de todo lo que acabas de decirme te sigo amando, lo que sí puedo decirte es que me das lástima, realmente siento pena por ti porque siempre serás una cobarde que vivirá el resto de su vida siendo infeliz ya que nunca tendrá el valor de ser quien realmente es por miedo a lo que la gente piense._

 _Terminando de decir aquello tome mis cosas, las cuales habían caído al momento del drama, di media vuelta y deje atrás a sempai._

 **[Fin del recuerdo]**

 _Papá, papá._

Era lo único que salía de mis labios entre el fuerte llanto que comenzaba a liberar, me había contenido en su funeral pero ya no podía aguantar más necesitaba sacar este profundo dolor que consumía mi alma y corazón.

 _Porque tuviste que irte, porque ahora cuando más te necesito._ _Bien Nico es hora de dejar el drama no es justo que solo tú llores_ _, mamá debe de estar incluso más triste._

Me levanté de mi cama la tendí y recogí a medida de lo posible mi habitación, una vez acabe me dirigí a la puerta y le quite el seguro dejando que mi madre ingresara después de dos días de no darle la cara.

-Hola bebé- me decía con una sonrisa reteniendo sus lágrimas.

-Hola mamá lo-lo siento- respondía intentando retener mi llanto sin mucho éxito- perdóname estoy llorando entre tus brazos cuando debería ser al revés.

-No cariño así debe de ser para eso estoy yo para apoyar y cuidar de mi niña- decía con la voz un poco entrecortada- ahora debes de tener hambre. Te parece si tomas un baño mientras preparó la cena.

Decía mi madre soltándome y encaminándose hacia la puerta a lo cual solo asentí con la cabeza y la obedecí.

La cena fue totalmente tranquila nadie hablaba ni hacia nada que no fuera comer. Mis hermanas estaban calladas, incluso Cocoa quien era sumamente hiperactiva a sus solo 8 años de edad, no hacia más que tocar la comida con sus cubiertos y lanzarle miradas preocupadas a Kokoro.

El silencio era sofocante y yo no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer o decir para acabar con el. En el momento en el que creí que así se quedaría llamaron a la puerta.

Me levante de manera silenciosa y acudí a ver quién era encontrándome con Kagura quien traía una mirada de tristeza y preocupación. Al ver que era yo quien abría la puerta me dedico una media sonrisa antes de arrojarse sobre mí y retenerme en un abrazo que transmitía tanta calidez.

-Ah Ka-Kagura te importaría sol-soltarme me asfixias- le decía un tanto nerviosa ya que era extraño que ella fuera tan cariñosa, generalmente era un tanto fría ya que así era su personalidad.

-No, no quiero. Solo cierra la boca y abrázame, he estado tan preocupada por ti- era su respuesta mientras hundía su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello y hombro, mandando leves ondas de calor a mi vientre ya que su respiración tocaba el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Como pude devolví su abrazo intentando pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera su muy bien desarrollado cuerpo presionado contra el mío. Luego de una profunda respiración me decidí a hablar.

-Lo lamento Kagura es solo que hasta hace poco me decidí a salir de mi cuarto, necesitaba pensar en algunas cosas- la morena me soltó levemente sin separarme por completo de mi- y bueno se me pa... ¡eh! ¿Ka-Kagura?

Comenzaba a asustarme su actitud ya que coloco una de sus manos sobre mi mejilla acariciándola con cariño mientras la otra la afianzaba a mi nuca y se acercaba muy lentamente.

-Es sobre Rika-sempai, si lo sé- respondía al ver mi sorpresa- tanto Shinoa como yo sabíamos que tú y ella salían. No quería meterme ya que era cosa tuya pero nunca me agrado, no lo sé era demasiado perfecta o tal vez solo no me agradaba porque... ella te tenia- terminaba en un susurro agachando su mirada y parando las caricias de su mano a mi rostro.

-¡¿Kagura?!- empezaba mirándola pero cuando iba a continuar apareció mi madre.

-¿Nico quién es?- aparecía en el umbral mi madre haciendo que mi amiga por fin se separara de mi lado.

-Buenas noches señora Yazawa soy yo de nuevo, perdón las molestias pero necesitaba saber cómo se encontraba Nico- le decía en tono familiar mi amiga a mi madre quien nos miraba suspicaz.

-Hola Kagura-chan me alegra verte, tienes suerte Nico acaba de dejar su cuarto pero pasa casi terminamos de cenar, ¿gustas?- le decía mi madre invitándola a pasar visa que hizo la morena sin dudar.

-No muchas gracias yo ya cene, provecho- ante ello solo suspire cerrando la puerta para después alcanzarlas.

-Ya casi termino si quieres puedes esperar en mi cuarto- le decía volviendo a ocupar mi asiento.

-Claro a por cierto mi madre le envía sus condolencias y bueno me pidió que le trajera esto a los niños, esperó no le moleste su atrevimiento- le decía ligeramente apenada a mi madre mostrándole una bolsa que hasta ahora no note.

-Oh ya veo- mi madre se dirigía con calma a la ojimarrón para observar el interior de la bolsa- Kagura-chan esto es bastante caro no puedo aceptarlo.

Mi madre negaba con la cabeza mientras retiraba sus manos de la bolsa como su esta fuese a explotar en cualquier momento.

-Descuide realmente muchos son obsequios de los socios de mi padre para mí pero a mí no me gustan este tipo de cosas- decía con una sonrisa acercándole nuevamente la bolsa a mi madre- por favor acéptelos de esta forma se distraerán un poco.

Mi madre se lo pensó por un momento para después mirar a mis hermanas y al pequeño Kotaro y finalmente acceder.

-De acuerdo- le decía con una sonrisa a mi amiga- niñas, Kotaro miren Kagura-chan y su madre les obsequiaron estos videojuegos como se dice.

Revelaba por fin el contenido de la bolsa mi madre haciendo que el rostro de mis hermanos se iluminara un poco.

-Muchísimas gracias señorita Kagura- decía Kokoro con una leve reverencia hacia mi amiga.

-Gracias Kagura-neechan- le decía Cocoa con una sonrisa.

-Graciass- decía Kotaro.

-Bien chicos si ya terminaron pueden probarlos en la sala.

Seguido de esto mis hermanos salieron disparados cargando entre los tres aquella gran bolsa.

-Agradece a tu madre de mi parte Kagura-chan y bueno ya que es algo tarde será mejor que te quedes- luego de esto mi madre abandono la cocina dejándonos solas.

-Listo termine, lavare la loza por favor espera en mi habitación enseguida iré a colocar el futón donde dormirás- le decía con tono neutro a la ojimarrón que partió sin decir más.

En cuanto acabe fui al armario y saque un futón, el cual era designado para las visitas junto con un par de cobijas. Llegue finalmente a mi habitación golpeando la puerta, ya que mis manos estaban ocupadas, la cual se abrió por completo en cuestión de segundos dándome acceso a mi alcoba. Coloque las cosas sobre la cama y me volví encontrándome con la ojiverde que estaba recargada sobre la puerta cerrada con la mirada clavada en el suelo y un marco en su mano izquierda.

-Tu mamá no te dijo que es de mala educación hurgar entre las cosas de las demás personas- decía con molestia al imaginar que foto era la que había estado observando.

-No necesite hurgar estaba sobre tu cama, dime cuanto tiempo has estado mirándola – decía interrogante la castaña.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- desviaba la mirada y me cruzaba de brazos.

-SI LO ES IDIOTA ENTIENDE QUE ME IMPORTAS- **[mientras tanto afuera una pelinegra le pedía a sus hijos que subieran el volumen del televisor]** \- No puedes seguir amándola después de lo que te hizo.

Decía con impotencia y lágrimas en los ojos Kagura, su cuerpo temblaba levemente producto del llanto así que sin poder evitarlo y casi como si mi cuerpo actuara solo me fui acercando a ella hasta colocar mis manos en sus mejillas y levantar su rostro.

-¿Por qué te importó tanto Kagura?- decía teniendo idea de la respuesta- ¿Por qué te importa que mi corazón le siga perteneciendo a sempai?

La castaña me miro a los ojos y después de unos sollozos comenzó a hablar y acercarse.

-No, no lo sé es muy confuso… el que sigas pensando en ella después de que te dio la espalda me lástima. No quiero que sufras Nico si tu sufres yo igual- limpie con delicadeza sus lágrimas para luego besar su mejilla notando un visible sonrojo- ¡Ni-Nico!

-Dime Kagura te dio asco sentir mis labios en tu mejilla- ella negó levemente con la cabeza- y si ahora yo hiciera esto…

Después de una pausa dramática y de acercarme tan lento como podía coloque mis labios sobre los suyos fundiéndonos en un suave y cálido beso. Me aleje con calma y delicadeza casi casi como si la chica entre mis brazos se fuese a romper si era brusca.

-Y ahora qué piensas, aun no te da asco- acto seguido Kagura llevo sus manos a mi cadera y las apretó suavemente.

-No fue como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo pero no me desagrado- respondía sincera dando un paso hacia mí, en sus ojos podía notar aquel brillo de lo que ahora sabia era deseo ese mismo brillo que portaban mis ojos cada vez que observaba a Rika o alguna otra persona que llamara mi atención- sigue, tal vez así consiga aclarar que es lo que siento.

Ante sus palabras mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y creo que deje de respirar por un momento

-Quita esa cara de idiota y solo hazlo- decía con algo de exasperación mi compañera de clase- deja que te muestre que no solo Rika-sempai puede hacer que tu corazón se acelere...

No espere más palabras de su parte, abalance mi cuerpo hacia ella comenzando a besarla en esta ocasión de forma apasionada y fogosa. Kagura-chan tenía razón esa noche descubrí que no solo Rika era capaz de hacer latir con rapidez mi corazón.

-Aaaah es-espera- Kagura sujetaba con fuerza mi muñeca mientras se levantaba levemente de mi cama y digo levemente porque me encontraba sobre ella- no tan rápido.

Terminaba diciendo desviando su mirada en un gesto claro de vergüenza.

-Lo siento seré más delicada- decía en un susurro dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla- después de todo es tu primera vez y quiero que sea especial. Intenta mantener tu voz baja, se que será difícil sobre todo en cuanto sientas que empiezo a tocarte, pero debes recordar que mi familia está cerca.

-Presumida- era su único comentario el cual hizo que soltara pequeña risa, una vez que pare de reír me dispuse a seguir con aquello.

Increíble o no cuando deslice mis dedos por primera vez en su parte intima la voz de Kagura fue aumentando de tono de modo que tuvo que colocar su mano sobre su boca a manera de amortiguar sus gemidos. Luego de aquella noche mi relación con Kagura no cambio en absoluto seguimos siendo amigas como antes pero con la única diferencia de que ahora la morena era consciente de su enamoramiento "platónico" por mí y por ello debes en cuando iba a su casa a pasar la noche o ella se quedaba en la mía.

De esta manera trascurrió la mitad de mi segundo año de prepa, en ocasiones me topaba con sempai quien desviaba su mirada y fingía no conocerme cada vez que me veía. Sin embargo sus acciones pese a causarme rencor hacia ella me hacían más fácil el superarla y seguir adelante.

-Es una perra aún no concibo que te fijaras en alguien como ella- escuchaba la voz de Shinoa a mi espalda así que coloque mis zapatos de exteriores en el suelo y voltee a verla- Tal vez nadie te lo ha dicho antes así que como tu amiga tengo el deber moral de hacértelo saber: "Tu gusto en mujeres es asqueroso".

Soltaba con una mueca de desagrado mientras dirigía su mirada al pasillo donde segundos antes había estado sempai con algunas de sus compañeras.

-Jajajaja supongo que tienes razón pero realmente no hay porque darle tanta importancia- decía sonriendo ante su comentario- además para serte sincera me enganche con ella primeramente por su físico y bueno ya después de un tiempo me enamore por otros motivos.

-Osea que es así como te gustan, que sean voluptuosas aunque terminen siendo idiotas- decía molesta lanzándome una mirada de suficiencia.

-Oye me haces sonar como un animal en celo que solo se deja llevar por sus hormonas- le respondía a la defensiva- además ¿porque te molestas? Oh no es cierto, podría ser que tu...

Le decía mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa socarrona a lo que ella solo se limitó a mantener su postura indiferente, por lo cual aproveche para acercarme lentamente hasta llegar a posarme a su lado.

-No me digas que tu Hiragi Shinoa ¿estas celosa?- le decía cerca del oído causando que diera un brinquito y me mirara extrañada.

-Y si así fuera dime ¿que haría al respecto la gran Yazawa Nico?- ahora me encaraba de tal manera que fui a dar contra el casillero quedando entre este y ella haciendo que me sonrojara en sobre manera- ¿Que pasa Nico-chan te comió la lengua el gato?

Esto era algo que me causaba conflicto ya que por más que lo intentara no lograba entender nunca a Shinoa, era alguien sumamente complejo en un momento era indiferente ante la situación y al siguiente era sumamente atrevida tanto que lograba hacerme sudar frío.

-Va-Vamos Shinoa no juegues así conmigo jaja- le decía retrocediendo lo más que podía para alejar mi rostro del suyo que cada vez se encontraba más cerca- no ves que mi corazón es débil ja.

Ante mi suplica solo soltó aire con pesadez para finalmente alejarse y mirarme de frente de manera intensa.

-No estoy jugando voy enserio, dime Nico si te pido que te quedes esta noche en mi casa aceptarías- soltaba sin apartar su mirada dejándome en claro que hablaba enserio.

-Eso depende de lo que implique tú proposición- decía sobreponiéndome a mi primera reacción y acercándome un poco a ella.

-Implica algo como lo tuyo con Kagura- decía en tono suave agarrando mi mano y tirando de ella- ¿entonces?

Terminaba con un cabeceo hacia la salida a lo cual solo tome mi bolsa y la seguí. Después de aquello la segunda mitad de mi segundo año transcurrió de esa manera, tanto Shinoa como Kagura fingían ignorancia acerca de mi "relación" con una y con otra lo cual resultaba en extremo conveniente para mí ya que así me libraba de dramas y compromisos.

Para el empiezo de mi tercer año algunas chicas se enteraron de mi "estilo de vida" así que algunas de ellas (generalmente de grados inferiores) me buscaban para experimentar o comprobar si eran realmente gays, algunas después de hacerlo se daban cuenta que no era lo suyo y otras tantas aclaraban por completo su sexualidad. Fue así como poco a poco me fui dejando llevar por un mundo de placer donde cada vez me hundía más y cada vez me cerraba intentando olvidar mi experiencia fallida con sempai y lo mucho que extrañaba a mi padre.

Todo esto acabo por completo cuando conocí a cierta pelipúrpura quien me ayudo a alejarme de esto, además de que también ayudo mucho la creación de mi alter ego quien cargo con todo el dolor que yo no podía soportar.

FLASHBACK END

-No será necesario madre y si estuviera metida de nuevo en "eso" no crees que Nozomi ya hubiera tomado medidas, no sé cómo amarrarme a mi cama por ejemplo- le respondía conteniendo una risa al pensar lo loca que estaba mi mejor amiga.

-Jajaja tienes razón si fuera algo así Nozomi ya hubiera tomado medidas- decía riendo mi madre soltándome y disponiéndose a ir a la cocina donde nos esperaban- Sabes siempre he creído que dios me quito un esposo pero a cambio me regalo otra hija.

Decía mi madre mirando el interior de la cocina donde estaba Nozomi molestando a una muy sonrojada Cocoa quien intentaba escapar por todos los medios de la ojiturquesa, cosa imposible ya que tanto Kokoro como Kotaro estaban del lado de Nozomi.

-Yo también siento lo mismo, sé que no veré a papá dentro de mucho tiempo pero le agradezco a Kami-sama que haya puesto en mi vida a Nozomi, aunque eso es algo que jamás admitiré ante ella ya que me molestara por el resto de mis días- decía con una media sonrisa observando a mi amiga por última vez antes de entrar a la cocina- ¡Basta ya Nozomi déjala! Porque no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño.

-Nico-oneechan- escuchaba la voz de alivio de la pequeña castaña.

Entraba interponiéndome entre Cocoa y la pelipúrpura quien me miro con una sonrisa pícara para después levantar sus manos en forma amenazadora.

-Ara, ara, ara así que Nicocchi quiere ser una buena hermana mayor y sacrificarse por Cocoa-chan- era su respuesta mientras se acercaba de manera lenta mirándome con esos ojos turquesas pervertidos.

-¡Eh! Bu-bueno y-yo- tomaba con rapidez a mi imouto de los hombros y la colocaba enfrente mío para después salir corriendo- lo siento Cocoa estas solaaaa.

-¡¿Eeeeh?! ONEECHAN TRAIDORA- era su grito mientras salía corriendo detrás mío para librarse de Nozomi.

Estuvimos corriendo por todo el departamento por al menos unos 15 minutos hasta que finalmente mi madre intervino.

-¡Nozomi-chan!- llamaba a la ojiturquesa con tono serio haciendo que esta se detuviera en el acto- está mal que corretees a tus hermanas antes de cenar.

-Ah lo-lo siento Miyuki-okasa- decía Nozomi en tono nervioso agachando la mirada, cosa que nos alivió a Cocoa y a mí.

-Descuida cariño- le respondía mi madre dando suaves caricias a la cabeza de Nozomi- siempre puedes castigarlas después de cenar.

¿Queeee? Esto no es verdad.

-¡Sí!- era la única respuesta de Nozomi quien nos lanzó una última mirada a Cocoa y a mí antes de desaparecer.

-One-Oneechan ten-tengo miedo- decía Cocoa abrazándose a mi.

-Lo-Lo sé tran-tranquila pensaré en al-algo- era mi respuesta aferrándome también a mi hermanita en aquel rincón de la sala.

NICO'S POV END

* * *

 _ **Bueno muchisimas gracias por continuar con esta historia, gracias por sus comentarios recuerden que por ellos es que yo me doy una idea de si la historia les sigue pareciendo interesante o si es que en algún punto los perdi.**_

 _ **Comentarios sobre algún personaje o pareja que deseen que aparezca en el siguiente capitulo son bien recibidos y tomados en cuenta. La próxima actualización ni idea de cuando será porque ya saben la Universidad absorbe mucho tiempo (por favor no odien a bory), pero descuiden intentare ir adelantando.**_

 _ **Agradecimiento especial a mi mejor amiga Elizabeth que funge el papel de mi editora y es quien le da el visto bueno a cada capitulo.**_

 _ **Saludos y hasta la próxima.**_

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **1) Ni puta idea de cómo suene xD SORRY.**

 **2) Shinoa es una de las protagonistas de la serie "Owanari no seraph" quien es miembro del escuadrón demonio de la luna blanca, este es una excelente serie de vampiros y esas cosas se las recomiendo. En este caso solo usare a Shinoa porque me encanta de ahí en fuera no meteré nada sobre esta serie o sus personajes.**


	17. OPERACIÓN FAMILIA POLITICA

_**Hola aquí yo de regreso ¿como están? Se que he tardado un poco en actualizar pero estoy en finales así que que les puedo decir. En fin aquí les dejo un nuevo avance de esta hermosa historia que con cada capítulo nos envuelve más en una tormenta de sentimientos encontrados. Tan encontrados como que esto es un NicoMaki y parece más un HonoNico pero bueno es parte de la vida y las cosas bellas así como los grandes amores no se obtienen fácil.**_

 _ **Así que todavía pasaran unas cuantas cosas para que nuestra pelirroja tsundere recupere el corazón de Nico, lo siento pero Maki debe de sufrir por sus miedos e inseguridades para después volver madura, decidida y victoriosa; y entonces y solo entonces quedarse con la pelinegra.**_

 _ **Por último mención especial para "Waldemar16" que me hizo ver que tal vez ventilar como tal la relación de Cocoa y Kokoro sobrecargaría la historia, gracias por tu aportación me hiciste replantear ciertas cosas.**_

 _ **Sin más disfruten y comenten. Recuerden LoveLive no me pertenece.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 13. Operación familia polític**_ _ **a:**_ _ **"**_ _ **Para conquistar un corazón, primero gánate su confianza".**_

HONOKA'S POV

 _Dios que voy a hacer, esta noche es la cena en casa de Nico-chan. ¿Qué me pondré? ¿Debo llevar algo a su casa o voy así sin nada? Nooo peor aún ¿cómo debo comportarme? según lo que note ayer la señora Yazawa es muy tranquila y amable, pero se ve que también es de carácter fuerte. ¡Aash tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto!_

-Oneechan, te habla mamá.

 _Mmm y si pido consejo ¿pero a quién? Umi-chan queda descartada por obvias razones, ¿tal vez a Kotori-chan? Ella ya paso por esto conoce a sus suegros y la adoran. Según me contó el día que los conoció todo salió a la perfección, aunque supongo que también sería bueno preguntarle a mi padre._

-TOC, TOC ¡tierra a oneechan! - decía Yukiho dándome unos golpecitos en la cabeza- he dicho que mamá te habla, te necesita en la cocina.

-Oh claro ya voy- decía volviendo en si sobando mi cabecita.

\- ¿Oneechan te sientes bien? Es que te notas más torpe que de costumbre y mira que eso ya es mucho decir en tu caso- decía mi imouto de manera burlona.

-Mira tarada no te contesto como debiera solo porque en este momento tengo mucho en que pensar, además mamá está esperando y no quiero que salga a meterme a cucharonazos.

Soltaba dejando escapar un suspiro y dejando la tienda ante la mirada extrañada de mi hermana menor. Una vez a dentro fui a la cocina donde mi madre preparaba el desayuno para los cuatro.

\- ¿Qué pasa mamá? Dijo Yukiho que me necesitabas- le decía de manera tranquila a mi progenitora.

-Oh Honoka, necesito que prepares el arroz y pongas la mesa- decía señalándome un bowl en el fregadero donde reposaba el arroz ya lavado.

Ante su petición solo asentí y comencé a colocar el arroz en la vaporera para después sacar la vajilla y cubiertos y comenzar a acomodar la mesa en completo silencio, ya que mi cabeza seguía dándole vueltas al asunto de la cena.

-Hey Honoka, HO-NO-KA- me gritaba mi madre sobresaltándome ya que no me percate de su llamado- Me puedes decir que te pasa, estas aterradoramente callada y no solo eso, sino que desde que entraste no has parado de suspirar.

-¡De verdad! Lo siento no me di cuenta es que veras… No olvídalo no es nada- de último minuto cambiaba de opinión ya que el asunto de mi _estilo de vida_ nunca fue del todo aprobado por mi madre.

-Honoka cariño ven aquí, vamos deja eso y ven de una vez- decía mi madre con voz autoritaria pero amorosa por lo cual obedecí y me aproxime a su lado- Mira sé que todo este tiempo no he sido la mejor de las madres y que en vez de apoyarte incluso he llegado a juzgarte, pero cariño eres mi bebe y lo que sea que te perturbe puedes decírmelo con toda confianza porque te juro que no voy a fallarte.

Expresaba mi madre con todo cariño y sinceridad mientras colocaba una mano en mi hombro y con la otra acariciaba mi mejilla. Luego de esto di un último suspiro y comencé a hablar.

-Bu-Bueno verás hay una… una chica que al principio no me gustaba pero que después no sé cómo con el tiempo me enamorarme de ella. Pero ese no es el punto, a lo que iba es que pasaron "cosas" y pues peleamos y ahora justo ayer me reencontré con ella y entonces su madre me invitó a cenar, porque al parecer no sabía de mí y ahora quiere tratarme para saber si, bueno realmente no estoy segura para qué, pero el caso es que…

Hablaba de manera acelerada mientras manoteaba sin cesar ocasionando que mi madre frunciera el ceño y colocara sus manos en mis hombros para frenarme.

-Hey, Hey, Hey para por favor. A ver si entendí, dices que hay una chica de la que estas enamorada, pero que por ciertas circunstancias dejaste de ver y justo ayer te la volviste a encontrar ¿no?- yo asentí con la cabeza- Ok hasta ahí entiendo, pero ahora dices que la madre de esa chica te quiere conocer y por eso te invito a cenar ¿no?- volví a asentir- De acuerdo eso puedo entenderlo también después de todo yo al igual que ella soy madre y probablemente actuaría de la misma manera, pero realmente no le veo el problema, es decir solo es una cena es la oportunidad perfecta para volver a acercarte a esa _niña_ y de paso conocer a su familia, que puede salir mal.

-Uuuy Okasa al parecer olvidas el pequeño detalle de que estamos hablando de Oneechan y probablemente va a arruinarlo con su torpeza- decía Yukiho desde la puerta.

 _Gracias por el voto de confianza "hermanita" y a que carajos viene esa negatividad tampoco es que sea torpe o un desastre y_ _lo vaya a arruinar_ _. Mooou a quien engaño esto puede salir mal en tantos sentidos._

 _¡Espera que demonios hace aquí_ _Yukiho_ _se supone que debe de estar cuidando la tienda!_

-Si es así no tienes por qué preocuparte Honoka, tu solo se cómo eres. Tal vez a menudo seas torpe y desobligada, además de que comes demasiado y tiendes a hablar de más y a interrumpir con comentarios que no vienen mucho al caso, pero fuera de eso no hay nada por lo que debas de preocuparte- eran las palabras de "apoyo-consuelo" que me daba mi madre- Además solo necesitas causar… espera ahora que caigo en cuenta. YUKIHO QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ, SE SUPONE QUE DEBES DE ESTAR VIGILANDO LA TIENDA.

Era el grito de mi madre hacia la pelirrojiza quien pego un brinco para luego salir corriendo hacia la tienda. Una vez esto paso mi madre volvió a dirigir su atención en mí.

-Te decía Honoka que no tienes por qué sentir nervios y mucho menos miedo, solo causa una buena impresión en la cena, primeramente, llévale flores o algún presente a la madre de la muchacha, después llega puntual y presentable y durante la cena contesta con amabilidad a las preguntas que te hagan, pero sobre todo demuestra la educación que tu padre y yo te hemos dado. Una vez termine la cena si te ofrecen quedarte un poco más hazlo, pero procura que no sea demasiado tampoco hay que abusar de la hospitalidad de aquella familia y en cuanto a esa _jovencita,_ déjale en claro tus intenciones y si todo marcha bien _tráela_ a casa ya que quiero conocerla.

 _Oh dios mío de verdad dijo eso. Mi madre quiere que le presente a la persona con la que deseo formar un futuro. Cielos si esto me lo hubiera dicho hace unos años yo…yo…_

-Ahora que sucede, vamos no llores cariño- me decía en tono calmado mi madre mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos- sé que durante mucho tiempo te he dado, bueno para que negarlo, la espalda pero lo cierto es que me aterra el hecho de que la gente se meta contigo y te hiera. Pero ya no huiré más y me quedare aquí apoyando a mi niña.

Mi madre me limpio con suavidad las lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas para después regalarme una radiante sonrisa la cual hace mucho no veía dirigida a mí.

-Gracias mamá- expresaba aferrándome a su cintura.

-Snif, snif, snif, por fin… esto es tan… hermosohh- expresaba mi padre asomándose desde la entrada mirando la escena, este tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas y recargaba su frente en el hombro de mi hermana que le acariciaba la cabeza con una expresión de pena ajena.

-Bu-Bueno ya estuvo bien de lágrimas, ahora- mi madre se limpiaba la cara y se alejaba unos centímetros de mi para calmar su rubor al vernos sorprendidas por el resto de la familia- USTEDES DOS HARAGANES A TRABAJAR QUE ESPERAN. Yukiho es la segunda vez que te llamo la atención y créeme que no habrá una tercera.

Terminaba en un tono de ultratumba mi madre apuntando con el dedo a mi hermana de manera acusadora haciendo que yo retrocediera unos pasos y que Yukiho y mi padre corrieran por sus vidas.

-De acuerdo, ya dejando en claro las cosas apurémonos con el desayuno y después te ayudó a prepararte al fin que es hasta la noche- mi madre daba un pequeño aplauso para señalar que era momento de dejar el drama y pasar a la acción.

Sin decir más me acerque al fregadero para lavarme la cara y coger la vaporera con el arroz ya listo. Lo coloqué al lado de la mesa en un pequeño recipiente para no dejarlo de lleno en el suelo y me dispuse a acomodar los platos que mi madre me iba tendiendo. El desayuno corrió con tranquilidad de vez en cuando mis padres se turnaban para darme consejos sobre comportamiento, conversación y actitudes adecuadas en la primera visita a casa de tus "futuros" suegros. También hubo ocasiones en que mi hermana interfería dando comentarios socarrones con respecto al asunto solo para molestarme sin embargo fue una mañana bastante productiva.

[Llamada]

-Si ¿diga? - sonaba una extrañada e infantil voz del otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Cocoa-chan, soy yo Honoka- esperaba a que reconociera mi voz la chica al otro lado- solo hablaba para preguntarte una cosa, puedes conversar o interrumpo tus clases.

-Oh Honoka-san ¿qué tal? No ya salí de clases, pero me quedé a… bueno no importa- guardaba silencio por un momento. " _Algo me dice que esta chica anda_ _metida en problemas_ _de nuevo"-_ ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Bueno es que quería preguntarte, espera… antes que cualquier cosa ¿estás bien? Si necesitas ayuda no dudes en decírmelo puedo ir a recogeré si quieres- iba a seguir con el motivo de mi llamada, pero no podía dejar pasar el tema- de verdad no dudes…

-Basta por favor Honoka-san ya te dije que no pasa nada, _nada que yo no pueda controlar,_ \- susurraba una parte que aun así logre escuchar- ahora dime para que me llamaste.

-Pero, aaah de acuerdo- daba un gran suspiro y pasaba del tema **por ahora** \- solo quería preguntarte si a tu madre le gustan en especial algún tipo flores.

\- ¿Ah, Okasa? Pero no se supone que a quien pretendes es a Oneechan, no debería ser el regalo para ella- cuestionaba la chica al otro lado de la línea- Oh será que después de conocer a mi madre resulta que prefieres a las mayores, y yo que pensé que eras "lolicón" de corazón.

Termina en tono de burla aquella chiquilla impertinente mientras se soltaba a reír a carcajadas causando que apretara con fuerza el aparato en mi mano hasta el punto que este crujio un poco.

\- ¡Cierra la boca mocosa! Por si no lo sabias ese es el tipo de protocolo que se debe seguir al asistir a la casa de tu futura… cof, cof, cof… es decir ese es el protocolo que se aplica al asistir a una cena a la que se es invitado- lanzaba un bufido intentando calmarme- Tsk tu que vas a saber si todavía no sabes ni limpiarte las babas, mucho menos sabrás sobre estas cosas.

\- ¡Oye relájate solo bromeaba! Además, se lo suficiente de esto como para aconsejarte que en vez de flores traigas un poco del delicioso pan que hace tu familia- respondía con una extraña seriedad- después de todo el motivo de la cena es para conocerte y para ello que mejor que mostrar algo característico de tu **linaje**. A mamá siempre le ha gustado conocer a _fondo_ a la gente con la que nos relacionamos y cuando digo "a fondo" quiero decir que desea conocer TODO acerca de ellas desde familia, pasatiempos, planes a futuro y en tu caso, tus _intenciones_ para con Oneechan _._ Así que como consejo, mejor trae algo rico por ahí dicen que "no hay nada mejor para amansar a las fieras que la comida y la música".

 _¿Intenciones? Bueno supongo que no es de extrañar ya que al parecer la señora Yazawa es del tipo de madre_ _sobre-protector._

-Ah y eso si mejor piensa bien en que le dirás cuando te pregunte qué es lo que quieres con Nico-nee- soltaba una pequeña risa y después guardaba silencio a manera de suspenso- porque créeme Honoka-san que a mi madre no hay quien la esquive.

-Ah va-vale tus palabras logran tranquilizarme no tienes una idea de cuanto, gracias- le respondía titubeante y con sarcasmo- ahora como demonios sobreviviré a esa cena.

-Jajajaja lo siento no quería asustarte, pero de verdad no te preocupes todo saldrá bien. De hecho, tienes _un poco_ de ventaja- hablaba con tranquilidad mientras de fondo se escuchaba el sonido de una puerta cerrándose y un bajito _"Estoy en casa"._

-Así y cuál es esa "ventaja" de la que hablas- preguntaba algo desconfiada mientras seguía peleándome con mi guardarropa.

-Que me agradas… _Oh ahorita lo hago un segundo-_ eso ultimo no iba dirigido a mi sin embargo sus primeras palabras me dejaron clavada en mi sitio- como habrás notado si hay alguien en la familia Yazawa que sea sobre-protectora con su familia, aparte de Okasa claro, esa soy yo. Nunca me ha gustado que _cualquier_ tipo o tipa se acerque así sin más a mis hermanas… _en especial a "una de ellas"-_ soltaba en un breve susurro- por lo que es muy difícil que alguien sobreviva a **este** tipo de "eventos" si me lo propongo, pero te repito que me agradas y hay algo que me hace pensar que tus sentimientos por Nico-nee son sinceros, así que no hay porque estar nerviosa ya que me tienes de aliada.

 _Vaya esta chica sí que es un sacó de sorpresas, en un minuto es una burlona insoportable y al siguiente me está dando su apoyo._

-Pues si es así supongo que te tomare la palabra y ya puedes ir quitando el "san" y dejarlo solo en Honoka, aunque si quieres ya puedes irme llamando "Oneechan" de una vez, cuñada- le decía con algo de burla ya que podía imaginarme su reacción.

-HEY HEY HEY PARA EL CARRO SI, EL HECHO DE QUE ME AGRADES NO SIGNIFICA QUE TE APRUEBE COMO "CUÑADA". Además, no cantes victoria porque en eso la que tiene la última palabra es Nico-nee y temo decirte que de los cuatro es la más orgullosa y testaruda- ante sus palabras no pude evitar dibujar una sonrisa recordando a la enana y su complicado carácter- Y bueno también está el pequeño y "pechugón" detalle de Nozomi-nee, la mejor amiga de Oneechan ella tampoco será fácil de ganar.

-Oh Nozomi no creo que sea _tan difícil,_ desde que Nico-chan nos presentó le agrade y tú misma viste como me saludo ayer así que no me preocupa tanto- respondía con un poco de confianza.

-Si yo fuera **t** **ú** no me fiaría, Nozomi-nee es una embaucadora es incluso peor que _"Lupin III"_ _(1)_ _y Carmen_ _(2)_ juntos _,_ detrás de esa encantadora sonrisa se esconde la mismísima _caja de Pandora_ _(3),_ por lo que es mejor…- Cocoa iba a continuar advirtiéndome sobre la amiga de Nico, pero una voz que parecía traviesa pero que a la vez escondía un tono de enojo la interrumpió.

-Con que hablando mal de tu Oneechan Cocoa-chan, me haces sentir triste- expresaba obviamente la pelimorada del otro lado de la línea- y ligeramente molesta.

\- ¡No-No-Nozomi-nee! Jajajaja yo so-solo… ¡Oneechan ayuda! - se escuchaba el grito de Cocoa seguido de un golpe sordo y varios pasos apresurados- ¡No, no kyyyyaaaa!

 _Uy algo me dice a mí que la alcanzó, pobre Cocoa-chan espero que Nozomi-chan no la asesine sino tendré una aliada menos._

\- ¿A qué viene todo ese jaleo? Cocoa que hace tu teléfono tirado a mitad del pasillo- se escuchaba la voz de Nico-chan del otro lado de la línea- Uy todavía está con la llamada, ¿si diga?

 _Ay dios mío aun no estoy lista para hablar con ella, pero sin duda esta es una oportunidad única_ _y no pienso desaprovecharla._

-Hola Nico-chan, soy yo Honoka- respondía en tono casual sin embargo por dentro estaba que moría de nervios.

\- ¿Eh? Honoka, espera, pero ¿Qué? Ósea ¿Cómo? - expresaba con duda la pelinegra, de hecho, podía imaginar que separo el teléfono de su oído para observar el número.

-Así es la misma ¿Cómo estás? - continuaba con tranquilidad.

-Bi-Bien gracias ¿y tú?... Espera antes de eso me quieres explicar que haces llamando a mi hermana- decía con tono receloso- es decir cómo es que tienes su número.

Ante esto solo solté una leve carcajada para luego aclararme la garganta y responder.

-Ella misma me lo dio ayer en la tienda de mis padres, y tranquila no planeo nada extraño con tu pequeña hermana no siento atracción por las menores- _"Al menos de edad"-_ y solo le llame para preguntarle la hora en la que debo llegar a tu casa para ser sincera ayer estaba tan sorprendida que no recuerdo si tu madre me lo mencionó.

-Oh ya, es verdad lamento si soné grosera no fue mi intención, pero me cayó de extraño- soltaba de jalón dejando salir un suspiro- En cuanto a la hora supongo que a las 8 estará bien, si te soy sincera yo también estaba sorprendida ayer y tampoco recuerdo jaja.

 _Uff por poco me quedo en blanco pero al parecer me creyó._

Sonaban de nuevo los gritos de fondo de Cocoa y unas cuantas palabras de la pelimorada.

-A las 8 será entonces, espero no les moleste que lleve un pequeño presente como agradecimiento por la invitación- dejaba salir preparándome para cortar.

-Ah no es molestia, pero que no sea algo costoso de otra manera no podremos aceptarlo- respondía con amabilidad la ojicarmín.

-No es costoso, pero si significativo y ahora Nico-chan te puedo pedir un pequeño favor- cuestionaba preocupada.

-Si claro dime- contestaba con convicción la mayor.

-Crees que podrías ir a salvar la vida de Cocoa-chan es que hace un buen rato que la escuchó gritar- decía con ligera pena por mi pequeña aliada.

\- ¿Cocoa? ¡Dios Cocoa! ¡Nozomi suéltala ahora mismo! - al fin sempai caía en cuenta de la situación- Bueno Honoka te veo al rato debo salvar a mi hermanita de las garras de ese moustro pechugón.

-Jajaja si claro hasta el rato Nico-chan, ah y… bueno me gustaría que habláramos a solas al terminar la cena sino te molesta- cuestionaba haciendo notar mi nerviosismo.

-Oh desde luego… yo también necesito decirte algunas cosas- guardábamos silencio ambas por un momento hasta que otro grito nos alertó- Bueno Honoka te dejo debo irme.

Terminaba aquella llamada la pelinegra dejándome con una sonrisa.

[Fin de la llamada]

-Vaya esa llamada salió mejor de lo que espere, ahora a pedir refuerzos.

Volvía a usar mi celular y marcaba nuevamente un número.

-Si Kotori-chan hola, necesitó que vengas a mi casa, ¿Qué? No tranquila todo bien de hecho más que bien justo por eso te llamaba, veras necesito que me ayudes a escoger un conjunto de ropa algo así como no tan formal pero más allá de lo casual- le daba tiempo a la voz entusiasmada de mi mejor amiga para responder- Vale aquí te espero y te cuento los detalles, sale bye.

Una vez corte baje a avisarle a mi madre sobre la elección de mi presente, cosa que le gusto bastante ya que nunca perdía la oportunidad de promocionar nuestros deliciosos dulces, así que se puso a seleccionar cuales de nuestros panes y dulces tradicionales serían los adecuados para la ocasión. Seguido de esto comenzó a presionar a mi padre para que horneara más panes de melón y "Homura" manjūs.

Después de darme el baño de mi vida y una vez que llego Kotori nos pusimos de lleno con el tema de la "cena" y de que usaría.

-Entonces la madre de Nico-chan te invitó a cenar como agradecimiento por llevar a una de sus hijas menores y para conocerte por tu pasada, y no puedo evitar decirlo, "breve relación" con su hija mayor- al decir esto la peligris hacia movimientos graciosos con sus manos acentuando sus palabras mientras ponía mala cara- ¡No, Honoka-chan, NO!

Terminaba gritando y arrojando con frustración una prenda al suelo.

-Ah, eh, ¡¿Qué?!- articulaba extrañada por su reciente acción.

-Esto Honoka-chan, _E-S-T-O-_ levantaba la falda antes arrojada al suelo y la agitaba ante mis ojos- Esta cosa, es decir, como siendo tan linda puedes tener guardado algo tan… tan…- la ojimiel lucia realmente frustrada e incluso parecía costarle horrores terminar la frase tanto que su suave rostro se contraía en una mueca- HORRENDO y antiguo, tan antiguo que juraría que huele a naftalina. Si Mitzi-sensei mi maestra de moda en Francia viera esto se suicidaría de depresión.

 _Ok había olvidado el "pequeño" detalle de lo intensa que es Kotori-chan cuando se trata de moda._

-Kotori-chan es solo ropa cálmate- decía inocentemente con una sonrisa.

\- ¡No es solo ropa, HONOKA, es tu vida! ¡TU VIDA! - gritaba haciendo que pegara un brinco y pusiera mis manos en posición defensiva- Tu guardarropa es tu vida y lo que yo veo aquí Honoka-chan es algo tan triste, tan triste que me dan ganas… me dan ganas… _snif, snif-_ y comenzaba a sollozar usando mi falda como pañuelo.

 _¡Ay no es cierto! De verdad esta… Oh si lo está, está llorando ¿y ahora qué hago? si Mio-chan y Umi-chan se enteran de que hice llorar a Kotori-chan me mataran. Esas dos molestas son peores que todos los yakuzas juntos. Noooo piensa Honoka piensa por tu vida._

-Ah etto… Kotori-chan… [ _snif, snif, la ojimiel seguía llorando_ ]… No llores por favor, mira te prometo que después de esto iré de compras contigo y dejare que escojas todo un nuevo guardarropa para mi ¡vale! - le decía cariñosa dándole palmaditas en la espalda a la peligris mientras la abrazaba- pero ya tranquila.

-Snif, snif, incluyendo accesorios- me respondía con la voz entre cortada y con ojos ilusionados como si estuviese viendo una alpaca esponjosa.

-Si incluyendo accesorios- era mi respuesta haciendo que Kotori cambiara su actitud en menos de 2 segundos por la de una chica con unos ojos tan brillantes que parecían arrojar fuego- Ah ahora podrías ayudarme a encontrar algo decente para que use esta noche.

 _Esta actitud me da más miedo que la otra, algo me dice que hubiese sido mejor enfrentar a Mio y Umi furiosas._

-Claro, aunque luego de ver esto será difícil- soltaba un suspiro y miraba con molestia nuevamente la falda- veamos es una cena por lo cual los colores oscuros serían los adecuados, pero ya que es otoño tal vez algo más ligero en tela y color sería lo mejor, además de que es un evento importante pero no en extremo formal, mmm tal vez esto y combinado con esto. ¡Si lo tengo! ¡Honoka-chan listo tengo el look perfecto para ti!

Luego de una larga discusión sobre que no era necesario peinarme termine finalmente de alistarme quedando con un conjunto de falda con volados y blazer color melón acompañado de una blusa lisa sin mangas color blanco, un collar de cuentas ni muy grandes ni muy pequeñas color dorado y mi cabello recogido del lado derecho en un chongo bajo. Por último, un muy ligero maquillaje que consistía en solo brillo en los labios y sombra brillosa en los parpados.

\- ¡Kyyyyaaaa! Honoka-chan te ves increíble- decía entre gritos y saltos la peligris rodeándome y admirando cada ángulo de mi figura- espera no te muevas te tomare una o tal vez 10 fotos para mi colección de Honoka-chan.

 _¿Su colección de Honoka-chan? Ok eso es extraño pero su-supongo que no debo preocuparme ¿o sí?_

-Mmm Kotori-chan, de… de casualidad ti-tienes colección de fotos de ¿alguien más o solo de mí? - preguntaba temerosa.

-Claro que si, Honoka-chan no es la única persona interesante y linda que seguir de cerca, también tengo de Umi-chan, Azusa-chan de ella tengo una lindísima con orejas de gato, obviamente de mi _sensual_ novia y últimamente he empezado una de Nico-chan, la cual titularé "las dos caras de Nico", bueno aun no me decido por el título pero luego me pondré en ello- decía Kotori-chan con una radiante y tierna sonrisa- Ahora levanta tu mano y has esto- me mostraba movimientos para que los replicara- Kyyyyaaaa eso es.

-¿Ah Kotori-chan? Me estas asustando- le decía retrocediendo un poco.

 _En definitiva, Kotori-chan es un tanto extraña, lo más aterrador es que dice las cosas con total inocencia._

Afortunadamente alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta de mi habitación cortando con aquella incómoda situación.

\- Adelante.

\- ¿Honoka estás lista? Son las 7 y apenas tienes tiempo para llegar…- al abrir la puerta y mirarme mi madre se quedó sin palabras.

-Qué le parece Yuriko-san, cree que Honoka-chan esta lista para su encuentro- expresaba con orgullo mi amiga hacia mi madre.

-Más que lista Kotori-chan, eres increíble cómo pudiste transformar a mi hija en _esta_ señorita- " _Ósea cada vez me convenzo más de que mi madre lejos de ayudarme me hace bullying"_ \- luce hermosa en definitiva tienes que venir en otra ocasión para continuar con el trabajo.

-Descuide ya me encargue de eso, convencí a Honoka-chan de que cambiara su guardarropa.

 _Convencer, más bien yo diría que me chantajeo._

-Excelente Kotori-chan, dime cuando y me asegurare de darle el dinero suficiente, _el cual después será descontado de su paga obviamente_ \- " _Ok será mejor que empiece a participar o estas dos acabaron conmigo en todos los sentidos"._

-Perdonen que interrumpa su conversación sobre como dejarme en bancarrota, pero debo salir ya o llegare tarde- decía frenando la plática entre mi madre y mi mejor amiga, para después dirigirme a la cama tomar mi bolso y salir del cuarto.

-Es cierto será mejor que salgas ya, de prisa abajo esta tu padre con el obsequio que llevaras- decía mi madre sacándome a empujones- Cariño estas hermosa estoy segura de que esa cena será todo un éxito y la familia de esa chica terminará amándote- se frenaba para darme esas cálidas palabras mi madre- asegúrate de dejarle en claro a esa chica que una Kousaka una vez que se enamora no se rinde.

-Claro- era lo único que salía de mis labios acompañado de una gran sonrisa.

-Para ser sincera yo esperaba que tu decisión estuviera dirigida hacia "alguien" más Honoka-chan, pero realmente te veo muy segura con Nico-chan así que solo te deseo suerte y ve con todo- decía aquello Kotori haciéndome pensar un momento en cierta peliazul, sin embargo, agite la cabeza alejando aquella idea, me despedí y salí volada hacia abajo.

-Wooow cariño te ves guapísima- decía mi padre recibiéndome con una sonrisa y colocando un arcón, demasiado grande, con productos _"Homura"_ en mi auto en la parte del copiloto.

-Vaya lo admito te ves muy bien Oneechan- decía Yukiho parada afuera de la tienda- supongo que Kotori-sempai hace milagros.

-Sí, de hecho, deberías pedirle ayuda a lo mejor con suerte y con TODO su talento consiga cambiar tu fea cara- le respondía molesta por su comentario.

-Así pues, si pudo mejorar tu cara de _simio_ entonces conmigo no le costara tanto- respondía cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿A quién le dijiste cara de simio? Tu mocosa precoz, no creas que no escucho tus quejidos hasta mi cuarto todas las noches- le replicaba recordándole sus actividades nocturnas causando un gran sonrojo en mi imouto.

-Así pues, tú no te quedas atrás, yo también he escuchado como te quejas y llamas entre gemidos a Sono…

\- ¡Basta! Dejen de revelar sus intimidades afuera de la tienda y sobre todo en presencia de su padre. ¡Cielos mis pobres oídos!- se interponía entre las dos mi padre mediando la situación- Y tu Honoka tienes que irte ya, según dijiste la casa de los Yazawa está a media hora de aquí vas con el tiempo justo.

\- ¿Qué? Oh _diablos,_ continuaremos con esto luego mocosa- le daba un beso en la mejilla a mi padre y subía a mi auto emprendiendo camino hacia la casa de mi sempai no sin antes echar una última ojeada asegurándome de no olvidar nada.

HONOKA'S POV END

NICO'S POV

\- ¡Nozomi suéltala ahora mismo! - corría hacia la recamara de mis dos hermanas gemelas para parar a aquel demonio pelimorado.

-Con que igual a Lupin III y a Carmen, creo que me tienes en un muy mal concepto Cocoa-chan- decía en un tono aterradoramente delicado- mira que comparar mi sonrisa con la caja de pandora, eso es imperdonable. ¡Washi Washi…!

Nozomi arrinconaba a una _muy_ pálida Cocoa quien se encogía en una de las esquinas de la habitación sujetando con fuerza su pecho, la pelimorada se preparaba para su legendario ¡Washi, Washi Max! Así que sin esperar más corrí y me interpuse entre ella y mi hermana.

-Alto Nozomi ya fue suficiente, mira como la tienes pobre Cocoa vas a traumarla de por vida- encaraba a mi mejor amiga intentando liberar a mi hermana de sus garras- ahora dime ¡que rayos pasa!

-No interfieras Nicocchi esto es entre Cocoa-chan y yo- intentaba pasar de mí sin embargo me puse firme.

-He dicho que no Nozomi, si vas a castigar a mi hermana al menos quiero saber porque- decía aún firme y cruzándome de brazos- además una cosa es que me tortures a mí de esa manera, pero ellas están todavía en desarrollo, deja de manosearlas.

-ARA Nicocchi ¿estás celosa? - decía aquella pechugona haciendo que se me saltara una vena de la sien por el coraje- si es por eso no te apures tengo para todas.

Ante esto retrocedí y me cubrí el pecho con los brazos.

 _Mierda ahora viene por mí, que hago piensa Nico._ _¡P_ _iensa!_

-No-Nozomi es-espera oye ¡aguarda! Ni-Nico nii nece…- decía con pánico ya que estaba casi sobre mí- ¡necesita tu ayuda!

\- ¡¿Ara?!- expresaba la ojiturquesa entre extrañada y sorprendida provocando que frenara todo movimiento a lo que yo aproveche para escabullirme fuera de su alcance.

-Necesito que me ayudes a alistarme, ya sabes para la cena de esta noche- decía conteniendo un suspiro de alivio y con la esperanza de que con eso se calmara- sabes estoy al-algo nerviosa.

Terminaba poniendo un puchero y desviando mi mirada, lo cierto es que no era del todo mentira ya que si estaba algo nerviosa por la presencia de Honoka y sobre todo por el interrogatorio que nos esperaba a ambas de mi madre.

\- ¡Oh ya veo! Eso es excelente Nicocchi- _"De verdad, pues yo no le veo lo positivo a esto"-_ veamos por ahora he terminado contigo Cocoa-chan, pero no he olvidado lo que dijiste así que luego volveré a castigarte.

Ante esto mi hermana sin pensárselo dos veces se puso de pie y salió despavorida de la habitación chocando con su hermana gemela quien no tardo en salir tras de ella.

-Ahora veamos Nicocchi busquemos algo lindo y provocativo que haga que se le escurra la baba a Honoka-chan en cuanto te vea- decía Nozomi guiñándome un ojo para luego darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la que antes fue mi habitación en esa casa, una vez ahí comenzó a hurgar en mi guardarropa tirando mi ropa por todos lados- Mmm supongo que un vestido estaría bien- colocaba sobre sus brazos cierto "vestido rojo" y me lo mostraba- tal vez podrías usar de nuev…

\- ¡No! - respondía de manera demasiado fuerte y tajante- aaah ese vestido no pienso volver a usarlo, _salvo bajo dos circunstancias_ , así que por favor elige otro.

Rectificada mi tono de voz y desviaba mi mirada para acabar sentándome en la cama.

-De acuerdo, solo era una sugerencia además este vestido es demasiado formal para la ocasión- Nozomi ponía nuevamente el vestido en su lugar y volvía a buscar- pues creo que tendremos que ir al departamento a buscar allá.

-Tengo una mejor idea vengan conmigo ambas- aparecía mi madre en el umbral de la puerta y nos hacia la seña de que la siguiéramos lo cual hicimos Nozomi y yo después de intercambiar una rápida mirada- ya tenía pensado desde antes darte esto, pero no había encontrado el momento.

\- ¿Qué es mamá? No serán algunos de los extraños juguetes que solías usar con mi padre ¿verdad? - le decía horrorizada recordando cierta caja que encontré a los 8 años y que me hizo tener pesadillas hasta los 10.

\- ¡Ara! Yo si quisiera verlos- decía la pelimorada levantando una mano, a lo que yo solo le di un manotazo- auch Nicocchi no eres nada divertida.

-Jajaja Nozomi tiene razón cariño, eres una mojigata- me daba aquel golpe bajo mi madre causando las carcajadas de mi mejor amiga.

\- ¡No lo soy! Y la prueba está en mi etapa en la preparatoria- contestaba con molestia sin tomar en consideración lo que provocarán tales palabras en mi madre y finalmente me adelante a ambas, entrando de lleno en la recamara de la mujer de ojos rojos.

- _Touch_ _é_ creó que ahora si te la regreso Miyuki-chan- escuchaba el susurro de la ojiturquesa a mi madre.

-Am sí, eso me lo busque sólita- comentaba antes de darme alcance- bueno ahora ambas ayúdenme y saquen del closet la caja blanca de plástico del fondo.

Luego de un profundo suspiro me acerque junto con Nozomi y sacamos la caja que nos pidió.

\- ¿Y ahora? - preguntaba impaciente.

-Ábranla solo que con cuidado tiene bastante tiempo ahí debe tener toneladas de polvo- daba instrucciones mi madre mientras se sentaba en la orilla de su cama- el primer conjunto fue el que use en mi primera cita con tu padre.

Después de tomar la precaución de limpiar la caja la abrimos revelando un bonito vestido color rosado y saco a juego blanco con pétalos de sakura, para seguir con más ropa y vestidos diversos que parecían que habían pertenecido a mí ya que la talla era casi la misma.

-Wooow mamá esto esta hermoso, pero en verdad ¿fueron tuyos? Recuerdo que papá solía mencionar que eras un poco robusta- preguntaba mientras sacaba prenda por prenda y la admiraba, la ventaja era que cada conjunto o pieza venia cuidadosamente guardada en una bolsa perfectamente sellada.

-A tu padre solo le gustaba fastidiar, lo cierto es que cuando yo tenía tu edad era igual de delgadita que tu- soltaba con tono melancólico- solo con la diferencia de que yo si tenía busto.

 _No podía solo quedarse callada, tenía que dar justo en la llaga._

-Pues de eso hace _bastantes años_ \- soltaba contraatacando el comentario anterior.

-Que _dijiste_ _niña_ impertinente- respondía con una voz de ultratumba arrojándose sobre mí y comenzando a forcejear.

-Aaagr tu empezaste, ese comentario sobre tu pecho estaba de más no necesitó que me lo recuerdes y para que sepas aún puede crecer- decía evitando que me cayera de lleno encima mi madre.

Durante unos minutos forcejeamos en el suelo entre risas hasta que un sonido nos distrajo.

-Aaah- un suspiro, cuando mi madre y yo dirigimos nuestra vista hacia el lugar de donde vino observamos a Nozomi con una expresión triste.

 _¡Oh no esto me_ _huele a_ _que es por su familia!_

Sin esperar más le dirigí una mirada cómplice a mi madre la cual afortunadamente capto enseguida. Me puse de pie y aproveché que estaba de rodillas para colocarme atrás de la pelimorada y abrazarla por el cuello.

-Que hay con esa mirada no habías dicho que me ayudarías- le decía en tono suave colgándome de su cuello como koala en árbol- mira que hoy necesitó un poco de tu "Nozomi power".

-Lo siento Nicocchi, es que al verlas no pude evitar pensar en mis padres, hace bastante que no se de ellos- respondía con la mirada gacha mientras se aferraba a mis brazos- La última vez que hable con mi madre me dijo que ella y mi padre pasarían un tiempo en Tokio por negocios.

-Tranquila cariño tus padres probablemente estén ¿ocupados?, pero eso no quiere decir que no piensen en ti- decía mi madre uniéndose al abrazo pude notar lo que le costó decir aquello, tanto a ella como a mí nos molestaba el hecho de que los padres de Nozomi dedicaran más tiempo a su trabajo que a ella- además no estás sola nos tienes a nosotros que te amamos más que si poseyeras nuestra sangre, ¿verdad Nico?

-Claro sabes que me encanta ser la hermana mayor de esos tres, pero solo contigo puedo ser la hermana pequeña a veces, cuando siento que ya no puedo más busco a mi… Oneechan para acurrucarme entre sus brazos- decía pegando mi rostro al suyo para así ocultar mi creciente sonrojo- te lo he dicho antes "no sé qué sería de mi sino te hubiera conocido Nozomi".

-Nicocchi, _eso sonó un poco romántico_ \- respondía socarrona sin embargo su voz era ligeramente llorosa luego de eso recargo su espalda contra mí y apreto mis brazos.

-Bu-Bueno basta de esto- se aclaraba la garganta mi madre y se limpiaba las pocas lágrimas que reposaban en sus mejillas- ahora hay que empezar a arreglarnos porque si no nos comerá el tiempo.

-Tienes razón ¡vamos! - también me deshacía de mis lágrimas y me incorporaba de un brinco- lista Onee…Oneechan.

Soltaba desviando mi mirada y con una tierna vocecilla como la que a veces usaban mis hermanas conmigo para apegar a mi corazón.

-Jajajaja de acuerdo y ¿Nicocchi? - se incorporaba y me dedicaba una sonrisa pícara que señalaba que no saldría nada bueno de sus labios, al menos _para mi_ claro- de ahora en adelante quiero que me llames así.

\- ¡Queeeeee! – _"Dicho y hecho esa sonrisa no traería nada bueno"_ \- Creo que Cocoa acertó en eso de la caja de Pandora.

-Dijiste algo Nicocchi- decía colocándose en posición de Washi Washi.

\- ¡No nada! - expresaba con terror ganándome una ceja levantada de Nozomi- Onee-Oneechan.

Finalmente me sonrió con tranquilidad y se dispuso a escoger la ropa que usaría.

 _Aaah creo que esto me costara más de lo que creí, pero bueno lo que sea con tal de no ver de nuevo esa mirada en sus ojos turquesas. En fin, ahora a dar prioridad a lo importante del día de hoy._

Luego de correr de aquí para allá, de ayudar a mis hermanos a vestirse, de pelearme por hora y media con Cocoa para que se colocara el vestido que le seleccione y de ayudar un rato a mi madre en la cocina, al fin llegó la hora.

-Bueno mis bellas mujeres _…_ _Ajam_ [llamaba la atencion el pequeño hombre de la casa, Kotaro]… y galante caballero- mi madre se corregía mientras se colocaba al frente nuestro- Son las 7:50 pm así que repasemos el plan. Cuando Kousaka-san llegue, Nozomi tu estarás…

-En la puerta aguardando a que toque, después la recibiré y le indicare que pase a la sala donde…

-Cocoa y yo la recibiéremos, le pediremos su abrigo y Kotaro se encargará de ofrecerle asiento- proseguía mi pelinegra hermana menor.

-Muy bien, luego de eso los tres la avergonzaran un poco con preguntas incomodas…- ante aquella declaración mire con molestia a mi madre, quien intento corregirse- am es decir le harán platica. Mientras Nozomi se disculpa y va conmigo a aguardar en la cocina- seguía su disparatado plan mi madre- una vez venga a la sala comenzare a interrogar… cof, cof… es decir a conocer un poco a Honoka-san y pasados unos 15 minutos aparecerás Nico.

-Bien todo listo demos por iniciada la operación "conociendo el relleno secreto de los bollos de Honoka-chan"- soltaba Nozomi haciendo que entrecerrará los ojos y la mirara con molestia por la estupidez que salió de su boca.

-Nozomi eso suena _pervertido-_ le replicaba sin embargo como era costumbre me ignoro.

-Esperen, pensé que se llamaba "avergoncemos a Oneechan y a su posible pingüina" (4)- decía otra bobería mi imouto castaña.

 _Muy bien pequeña Cocoa con que tú también eres parte de estas tonterías, pues_ _no cuentes conmigo para_ _salva_ _rte_ _de nuevo de las garras de Nozomi._

-Aguarden, no se llamaba "operación verdaderas intenciones"- ahora cuestionaba con extrema seriedad Kokoro.

 _¡¿Qué?! ¡Por KAMI! Kokoro te creí la más cuerda de esta casa y ahora me sales con esto que decepción-_ pensaba con frustración mirando a los locos integrantes de mi familia.

-Bueno basta de nombres ridículos, casi son las 8- decía el pequeño y dulce Kotaro. " _Al parecer mi hermano es el único miembro con consciencia en la familia"-_ lo verdaderamente importante es avergonzar a Oneechan y a su nueva novia.

 _OK, yo creo que… ME RETRACTO DE LO QUE PENSÉ. ¡TODOS SON UNOS DEMENTES! Aaaagr Kotaro me agradabas más cuando solo repetías las últimas frases de todo… Espera dijo ¡¿novia?!_

-Kotaro tiene razón, chicas lo importante es obtener diversión a costa de Nico y Kousaka-san- concluía mi madre de manera solemne.

-Muy bien es suficiente… ¡YO ME LARGO!- decía más que molesta lanzando los brazos al aire y encaminándome a la puerta, pero a unos pasos de tocar la perilla sonó el timbre.

-Ya llego todos a su posición- gritaba mi madre mientras yo me quedaba paralizada frente a la puerta con la mano estirada- Cocoa, Kotaro, saquen a Nico de aquí.

-A la orden- escuchaba la voz al unísono de mis hermanos para luego sentir un jalón en cada uno de mis brazos lo cual causo que mis pies se alejaran un poco del suelo.

De un momento a otro pase del umbral de la casa a una de las habitaciones, quedando en completa soledad. Segundos después escuche la puerta abrirse y un par de voces, entre ellas la de aquella pelinaranja enérgica.

-Uff ya llego, ahora que hago no quiero salir ¡no estoy lista! -despertaba de mi ensoñación y me daba cuenta de la realidad, había llegado la hora de enfrentarla y de hablar probablemente de aquel día.

 _Bien Nico cálmate solo respira… si solo respira profundo y se sincera. Después de todo la que tiene menos culpa de lo que ocurrió aquella noche es Honoka, cometiste un error y como toda una Yazawa debes de asumir tu responsabilidad. Además, no creo que Honoka tenga intenciones de discutir, si fuese así no hubiera reaccionado de esa manera al confundir a Kokoro contigo ¿o sí?_

Mi debate mental se vio interrumpido por un par de golpes en la puerta que lograron sobresaltarme, di un par de respiraciones profundas para tranquilizarme y una vez lo conseguí abrí la puerta encontrándome con los carmines ojos de Cocoa.

-Ya puedo hacer acto de presencia o aún no han terminado de "divertirse"- decía con tono sarcástico.

-Si Oneechan y si fuera tú me daría prisa- decía con algo de pena y preocupación mi imouto- creo que ma-mama aaah.

\- ¡Ay no mamá! – gritaba haciendo a un lado a mi hermana para después salir disparada hacia la sala encontrándome con una pelinaranja roja como tomate y con la mirada perdida- MAMÁ QUE DEMONIOS LE HICISTE.

\- ¿Yo? Nada solo le di la bienvenida ¿verdad Nozomi-chan? – mi madre dirigía una mirada complicita a la pelimorada quien sonrió en respuesta.

-Me consta Nicocchi solo estábamos saludando a Honoka-chan- me sonreía con inocencia.

 _¡MENTIRA! SI ALGO NO_ _POSEE_ _NOZOMI ES INOCENCIA._

NICO'S POV END

HONOKA'S POV

 _Muy bien Honoka tu puedes, solo debes de estirar tu dedo y tocar el timbre. Si solo eso, es muy fácil ¿verdad? Y si es tan jodidamente fácil porque no lo he hecho desde hace 5 minutos en vez de estar aquí plantada._

 _Bueno ya basta de bobadas…_ _[suspiro]_ _…_ _aquí vamos._

Finalmente, después de todo el miedo y dudas que me carcomían el cerebro, me arme de valor y toque una sola vez el timbre. Cerca de 30 segundos después la puerta se abrió de par en par revelando a una pelimorada con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

-Buenas noches Honoka-chan, pero que puntual eres o será que…- colocaba un dedo en su barbilla en un gesto pensativo- _estas ansiosa por ver a Nicocchi-_ soltaba haciendo que la temperatura aumentara en mi cuerpo de una manera nada saludable- Pues pasa te estábamos esperando.

Finalizaba sonriendo de manera radiante al ver que había logrado avergonzarme, seguido de esto se hizo a un lado y me dio acceso al departamento.

-Ho-Hola Nozomi-chan, gra-gracias- decía tartamudeando debido a la mirada un tanto perversa que me lanzo, por lo cual solo di un par de tímidos pasos al interior.

-Oh vamos no seas tímida y pasa de una vez- intervenía con voz risueña la ojiturquesa guiándome hasta la sala a empujones donde se encontraban tres chicos aguardando- mira te presento a los miembros más jóvenes de la familia Yazawa. El pequeño hombre de la casa es Kotaro-kun- el niño de unos 10-12 años hizo una corta reverencia ante mi presencia.

-Un gusto Kotaro-kun- correspondí a su reverencia- soy Kousak...

-Lo sé, usted es Kousaka-san, por favor tome asiento y si me lo permite quisiera hacerle una breve pregunta- decía pensativo el joven a lo cual solo asentí y me dispuse a sentarme- Si tú y Nico Oneechan se casan, cuando vayan de vacaciones ¿me llevarían con ustedes? - eran las palabras de aquel pelinegro que logro que se me cayera la mandíbula de la impresión.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Cas-Casarnos! ¡¿Eh?! - sonaba una mini risa a mi costado por lo cual mire a la pelimorada.

-Bien, ahora te presento a las gemelas que también son hermanas menores de Nicocchi- me señalaba a las dos restantes en la sala- bueno al parecer ya conoces un poco a Cocoa-chan pero a su gemela no tanto así que ella es Kokoro-chan, niñas porque no "conversan" mientras traigo a Miyuki-chan.

Terminaba dándoles un pícaro guiño a las gemelas el cual causo escalofríos en mi persona.

-Mucho gusto Kousaka-san, yo soy Kokoro y antes que nada quisiera agradecerle por lo de ayer- ante esto levante la ceja con duda- me refiero al hecho de haber traído a Cocoa a casa, gracias por eso.

Luego de ello me dedico una reverencia.

 _Es una linda chica y parece amable, o al menos no es tan agresiva como Cocoa o tan imprudente como ese niño con el pelo rebelde-_ pensaba dedicando una mirada algo recelosa al chico.

-De nada y no es necesario que sean tan formales solo díganme Honoka- respondía con una sonrisa y comenzando a sentirme más tranquila

-Se lo agradezco, pero no es correcto tomar tanta confianza con alguien a quien apenas se conoce, a menos que…- seguía con ese tono amable y calmado la menor para enseguida sonrojarse y proseguir- …usted y Oneesama ya hayan, ya sabe, pasado a tercera base.

\- ¡EH! - fue lo único que salió de mi boca a manera de grito.

-Me refiero así han tenido sex…- al parecer creyó que no entendí su pregunta e iba a aclarármela, pero la calle.

-Claro que entendí a que te referías, mi reacción fue… QUE DEMONIOS CON SUS PREGUNTAS- decía alterada.

" _Que rayos con estos chicos de ahora"._ _Y tu Cocoa no se supone me ayudarías-_ pensaba dirigiéndole una mirada a la castaña quien me dedico una mirada culpable.

-Disculpen la tardanza- entraba la pelinegra mayor seguida por Nozomi- Oh Honoka-san que alegría que hayas venido, ¿eso es para mí? - decía refiriéndose al arcón en mi mano.

\- ¿Qué? Así en re-realidad es para su familia, es un obsequio de mis padres para su familia en agradecimiento por invitarme a su hogar- le entregaba aquel regalo a la madre de Nico seguido de una sonrisa.

-Vaya sí que es grande y pesado, además luce delicioso muchas gracias. Así que a esto se dedica tu familia, a la elaboración de pan y dulces tradicionales- decía curiosa y tal vez algo sorprendida la pelinegra.

-Por ahora, ya que mi hermana y yo estamos estudiando para ampliar en un futuro, quisiéramos que _"Homura"_ tuviera sucursales o tal vez innovar en el mercado de los dulces- decía decidida y orgullosa del patrimonio de mi familia.

-Oh ya veo eso suena increíble Honoka-san y es un plan que requiere tiempo y sobre todo dedicación- le entregó el arcón a Nozomi que se encargó de llevarlo a la cocina y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a mi- dime, si realmente tienes pensado tu futuro entonces no tienes tiempo para distracciones y si es así ¿entonces en donde entra mi hija Nico en todo esto?

Aquello me pasmo por unos segundos, ósea, realmente me había hecho esa pregunta.

 _No entiendo a esta familia solo me han visto una vez como pueden estar seguros de que pretendo a Nico-chan. A menos que… si debe de ser eso, no hay duda. Nico es sumamente abierta con su familia por lo que es obvio que saben lo que paso, pues bien, señora Yazawa, si tiene dudas sobre la seriedad de mis sentimientos sobre su hija, entonces tendré que dejárselo en claro._

-En cada parte de mi plan a futuro- me ponía firme y miraba con intensidad aquellos orbes carmínes que ahora se mostraban sorprendidos- mis planes no pueden estar completos si no está su hija a mi lado. Señora Yazawa, para mi Nico-chan no es un pasatiempo o un juego. ¡Yo voy muy enserio con su hija!

Desvíe por un segundo mis orbes azules de aquellos carmín, encontrándome con cuatro pares más de ojos, unos me miraban con sorpresa por mis palabras y actitud mientras que otros me veían con un brillo de emoción y empatía.

-Vaya eso sí que no lo vi venir- era lo primero que decía la pelinegra una vez sobrepuesta- vas tan enserio ¿cómo para presentar a Nico a tu familia? O tan enserio ¿cómo para dentro de muchos años hacerla tu esposa?

Trague pesado ante los cuestionamientos de la madre de Nico, pero ya había hablado y no me echaría para atrás.

-Si de hecho, mi madre desea conocerla cuando sea el momento adecuado- dejaba escapar el aire que había retenido antes de decir lo siguiente- y si… si su hija me acepta y todo marcha bien, dentro de _MUCHOS_ años convertiría a Nico en la señora de _Kousaka Honoka._

Soltaba lo último un tanto fuerte por lo que sin resistir más desvíe mi mirada de la anfitriona, encontrándome con que Nozomi aplaudía levemente, Cocoa-chan levantaba el pulgar hacia mi como signo de aprobación, Kokoro-chan me miraba con los ojos húmedos y una sonrisa, y el pequeño Kotaro estaba sentado en el suelo frente al televisor ignorando todo lo que pasaba alrededor ya que jugaba un videojuego.

Una leve y cálida risa me hizo mirar de nueva cuenta a mi anfitriona, quien sin esperar se aproximó a mí y acercó sus labios a mi oído.

-Pasaste la prueba de manera rápida y victoriosa Honoka-chan- me susurraba- tienes mi aprobación para pretender a mi hija y espero que seas lo suficientemente lista para que antes de ganar su cuerpo, _te ganes su corazón._

 _¿Lo logre? ¡De ver-verdad conseguí su autorización! No me lo creo y ahora ¿qué hago? Debo agradecerle o tal vez reiterar lo que he dicho._

-MAMÁ QUE DEMONIOS LE HICISTE- escuchaba la voz alarmada de Nico-chan.

 _Bien es momento de seguir, ya dejé en claro las cosas con su madre ahora el siguiente paso es demostrárselo a ella._

\- ¿Honoka estas bien? - sentía su cálida mano en mi mejilla haciendo que carmín y celeste se encontrarán como no lo hacían desde hace mucho- Mira si mi _madre-_ volvía su mirada molesta a la mujer que la dio a luz- o _alguien_ más de mi familia- ahora pasaba su mirada a la ojiturquesa que se mostró ofendida- te dijeron algo inapropiado o te hicieron sentir incomoda, yo no me ofenderé si deseas retirarte.

Solté un corto suspiro y subí mi mano libre, ya que en la otra traía un pequeño obsequio para ella, hacia su rostro pasando suavemente las yemas de mis dedos por su mejilla mientras la miraba y poco a poco sonreía.

-Descuida estoy bien, o más que bien diría yo- le mostraba una enérgica sonrisa causando que un tenue pero notorio sonrojo se apoderara del rostro de mi sempai- solo conversaba un poco con tu hermosa familia. Ah, por cierto, esto es para ti espero te guste.

Le entregaba una pequeña capsula de cristal de aproximadamente 12 cm la cual contenía una sola orquídea blanca, la cual tomó dando un paso atrás apartándose un poco de mi y haciendo que alejara mi mano de su rostro lentamente.

-Me encanta muchas gracias, _ajam_ …- se aclaró la garganta para sobreponerse de su nerviosismo por mi cercanía- es realmente hermosa pero... luce un _tanto_ costosa.

Me miraba de manera acusadora ya que me había dejado en claro que no aceptaría regalos costosos, ante su mirada me apresure a hablar.

-Descuida en realidad no es tan costosa como luce, hice caso a tus palabras y decidí traer este pequeño, pero _significativo_ recuerdo en vez de un ramo de flores "costoso" y "ostentoso"- sonreía un tanto nerviosa debía hablar rápido antes de que rechazara mi obsequio- es solo un botón de orquídea blanca, que en el lenguaje de las flores significa "la pureza del amor".

Ante mi declaración Nico se sonrojo furiosamente y desvió su mirada al suelo mientras apretaba entre sus manos la capsula y la pegaba a su pecho. En ese instante la señora Yazawa asintió con una sonrisa llamando a todos para que se encaminasen al comedor quedándonos al final Nico y yo.

-Bi-bien vamos antes de que nos quedemos sin cena- intentaba desviar el tema la pelinegra mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a retirarse, pero antes de que diera un paso la cogí de la mano- Honoka yo… yo no sé qué decirte so-solo…

Terminaba con la mirada en el piso ante mi incesante mirada, por lo cual acorte la distancia y tome con mi mano su barbilla levantándola hacia mí.

-Espera Nico-chan no tienes que decir nada justo ahora, tranquila solo quería decirte que… te ves _preciosa-_ le decía cogiéndola con mi otra mano suavemente de la muñeca y jalándola un poco hacia mí, admirándola de arriba abajo y notando por primera vez el bello vestido rosado que entallaba a la perfección su esbelto pero firme cuerpo. Su rostro estaba finamente maquillado con un poco de sombra, mascara para pestañas y un gloss rosado muy tenue en sus delgados y muy besables labios. Su cabello era lo mejor ya que su flequillo caía con suavidad por los costados de su rostro y su demás cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta que le daba un aire de madurez increíble.

De esta manera lograba desviar la tensión del momento ya que lo último que deseaba era presionarla.

\- ¡Eh! Gra-Gracias, tú también te ves muy linda Honoka- respondía con timidez haciéndome sonreír de manera deslumbrante- si te parece bien hablaremos de eso al final de la cena, yo también tengo algunas cosas que decirte. Por ahora pasemos, ya que nos esperan y si gustas puedes dejar tu _blazer_ sobre el sillón.

-Claro, gracias hace un poco de calor- decía sacándome el saco y poniéndolo en el sofá para luego dirigirme a su lado y adelantarme un poco abriendo la puerta que llevaba al comedor- después de usted hermosa dama.

Decía con tono cortés y coqueto provocando una risita de su parte.

-Muchas gracias señorita que amable de su parte- decía en tono juguetón siguiéndome la corriente y pasando al fin a la mesa donde la familia Yazawa, incluyendo a Nozomi nos esperaban.

La cena incluyo tres tiempos, la entrada fue una crema de zanahoria la cual estuvo bastante buena, después de plato fuerte se sirvió pollo a la naranja con guarnición de vegetales a la mantequilla, resultando una cosa deliciosa, hasta ahí todo iba bien hasta que por último de postre se sirvió _pastel de judías rojas._

-Espero les guste el postre, lo cierto es que tenía pensado hacer pastel de chocolate pero en el último minuto me decidí por intentar esto- decía de lo más animada Nico-chan mientras yo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas ocultar mi desagrado por las judías rojas- ¿Honoka estas bien? Si no se te antoja no es necesario que lo comas.

Al parecer no fui muy buena ocultando mi desagrado ya que la pequeña pelinegra se dio cuenta y después de su comentario el resto de la mesa también lo noto ya que ahora tenía sobre mi muchos pares curiosos de ojos carmín y unos turquesas.

\- ¡Eh! No es eso- contestaba de manera rápida- es so-solo que quisiera ir antes al tocador si no es molestia.

Terminaba con un sonrojo en mi rostro, después de todo era vergonzoso tener la atención de todos sobre mí.

-Oh ya veo, por supuesto ah…- antes de que continuara la pequeña castaña se puso de pie.

-Descuida Oneechan yo le muestro donde esta- me hacia la seña de que la siguiera lo cual hice- enseguida volvemos.

Una vez fuera del comedor deje escapar un gran suspiro el cual fue notado por mi aliada.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Realmente no quieres el postre que Nico-oneechan preparo- me preguntaba con tono de burla la castaña.

-No es eso, todo lo que ella cocina es delicioso es solo que…- antes de proseguir volvía a suspirar con pesadez- bueno en realidad _detestó_ las judías rojas, sobre todo en pasta.

-Jajaja ya veo ¿y ahora que harás? Tienes dos opciones, la primera es comerlo y fingir que te gusta o la segunda, es que lo rechaces y con ello romper el corazón de Oneechan- eso ultimo lo decía con cara de pesar, obviamente intentaba manipularme y molestarme pero lo peor de todo es que lo había conseguido.

-De ninguna manera, voy a comerlo y no solo eso, sino que además lo disfrutaré _para que lo sepas_ \- decía retadora entrando al baño y cerrando la puerta tras de mí- _Uff muy bien Honky, tú puedes es solo pasta de judías, si solo_ _ **pastosas**_ _judías, diuuu. No, no puedo._

Mi determinación comenzaba a flaquear al recordar el sabor de aquella _cosa,_ sin embargo, volví a respirar profundamente y me examiné en el espejo.

 _Vamos Honoka no seas cobarde es solo pasta de judías solo cómela, además la preparo Nico-chan, tu amada enana y "futura" novia,_ _ **no puedes rechazar su cocina por nada,**_ _así que respira y vuelve de una vez-_ me decía a mí misma a través del espejo.

-Muy bien estoy lista volvamos- le decía a la castaña que me esperaba amablemente afuera del tocador- Oye enana hablando de romperle el corazón a tu Oneechan- comenzaba, era momento de volver al tema que desde hace un rato me preocupaba- Cuando piensas contarle lo que sucede en la escuela, o que, vas a esperar a que reciba una llamada ella y tu madre de la escuela diciéndoles que ocurre.

Cuestionaba a la castaña que se frenó de pronto, me miro extrañada por un momento, pero pese a esto no quito mi brazo de sus hombros donde reposaba.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo Honoka, así que por favor solo deja el tema- decía seria y molesta, aunque su mirada mostraba tristeza e incomodidad.

-No interfiero por molestarte, entiende solo me preocupo por mi pequeña aliada- le guiñaba un ojo mientras me ponía delante de ella- de verdad si necesitas ayuda no dudes en decirme, prometo no juzgarte ni burlarme ¿de acuerdo? - luego de esto le tendí mi meñique a manera de promesa, ella solo suspiro y al final unió su meñique con el mío- eso, ya ves como no es tan difícil confiar en la gente.

-Si esto hace que dejes de molestarme, aaah aceptó- decía con una sonrisa para luego dirigirse de nuevo al comedor- ya volvimos y estamos ansiosas por probar el postre de Nico-nee así que, porque no le sirves un gran trozo a Honoka, justo venía hablando de lo delicioso que luce.

Decía aquella traidora castaña, pero no le daría la satisfacción de negarme a aquel pastel. De tal manera que respiré profundo y sonreí de manera deslumbrante aceptando aquel postre, cogiendo un gran trozo con la cuchara y metiéndomelo en la boca.

 _Muy bien pasta de judías rojas ¡no podrás conmigo! además esto lo hizo Nico-chan, con sus hermosas y pequeñas manos así que no puede saber tan mal, ¿o sí?_

-Mmm esta… delicioso…- decía de la manera más sincera, ya que era verdad a pesar de ser algo que no me agradaba sabía bien- tienes un talento increíble para la cocina.

-Verdad que si, mi Nico desde pequeña siempre ha tenido talento para la cocina, por ello me extraño que eligiera ser _idol_ como primera opción antes de ser cheff- soltaba la señora Yazawa haciendo que dirigiera mi mirada con curiosidad hacia Nico.

\- ¿De verdad? Yo hubiera jurado que desde siempre habías elegido convertirte en cheff- decía ligeramente extrañada y curiosa.

-De eso hace muchos años, es solo que a mamá le fascina decirlo- decía con un ligero tono de reproche hacia su progenitora que solo se encogió de hombros- pero bueno lo de ser _idol_ cambio cuando salí de preparatoria, decidí que debía de concentrarme en algo más real, pero aun así nunca deje la música.

-Vaya, así que es por eso que cantas en el bar de Mio-chan- respondía a su afirmación- bueno debo de decir que he tenido oportunidad de verte en el escenario y también de probar tu cocina y realmente eres excelente en ambas cosas.

Decía acabando con mi trozo de pastel, ni cuenta me di cuando lo había comido todo.

 _Al parecer ya no odio tanto las judías rojas no cabe duda que esto del amor cambia a las personas, espera y ese lindo sonrojo será por lo que dije jaja. ¡Eh! ¿Qué ha sido eso? Tranquilo corazón que si sigues así todo el mundo te escuchara._

-Nicocchi tu cara esta roja- decía con burla la pelimorada a la pelinegra que se sonrojo más.

\- ¡Cállate Nozomi! No molestes- decía con reproche la ojicarmín a su amiga que solo rio con satisfacción.

-Bueno ya no peleen y no coman tanto pastel que aún falta probar el obsequio que la familia Kousaka nos envió- decía mediando la situación la pelinegra mayor causando mis nervios ya que Nico me miro- Oh cierto, verás Nico, la familia de Honoka-san nos envió este delicioso arcón, al parecer son productos que elaboran en su tienda.

\- ¡Vaya! Sí que es _grande-_ decía Nico-chan causando mi sonrojo- dime Honoka en tu familia las cosas son así de grandes.

Esto lo decía al tomar entre sus pequeñas manos un manjū del doble de lo normal, al parecer mi padre se había entusiasmado al elaborar los dulces.

-Oh Nicocchi pero que atrevido de tu parte el preguntarle algo así a Honoka-chan, o acaso piensas en _"futuro"_ \- decía picara Nozomi dándonos a entender algo sexual a Nico y a mí.

En respuesta nos miramos por unos segundos para luego apartar nuestra mirada con vergüenza causando las carcajadas del resto de los Yazawa.

\- ¡Ci-Cierra la boca Nozomi! – decía aún con vergüenza mi sempai.

-Nozomi-chan no es justo que te diviertas sola, pero creo que por hoy hay que dejarlas tranquilas- le dedicaba aquellas palabras la señora Yazawa a la pelimorada que solo hizo un puchero- bueno nosotras recogeremos esto mientras ustedes pueden ir a la sala.

-Si gusta puedo…- antes de tomar mi plato para llevarlo a la tarja la madre de Nico me freno.

-Descuida tu eres la invitada, así que no te preocupes mejor ve con Nico a la sala… _[o mejor_ _vayanse_ _al cuarto]…_ respondía sin vergüenza alguna la ojiturquesa… ¡Nada de eso! Y para asegurarme, Cocoa ve con ellas- decía con tono un poco receloso la pelinegra mayor a la castaña que solo asintió con un saludo militar.

-Por dios déjense de tonterías- decía luego de un suspiro cansado Nico para luego dedicarme una mirada de disculpa- Vamos Honoka.

Me tendía la mano para llevarme camino a la sala, en ese momento mis mejillas adquirieron un leve tono rojizo, me sentía contenta por fin podría aclarar las cosas y dejar todo atrás para comenzar de nuevo y poder ganarme su afecto, pero el destino es cruel por demás **cruel.**

-EH, EH, EH, nada de tomarse de la manita, ni que se fueran a perder camino a la sala- decía poniéndose en medio de ambas la castaña desasiendo la unión entre Nico y yo, creándome unas ganas insoportables de darle un golpe a mi aliada por entrometida- ¿Qué? No me miren así solo sigo órdenes.

Decía un poco cohibida la pequeña hermana de Nico ante la mirada molesta de su Oneechan y mía. Al parecer a la pelinegra tampoco le cayo en gracia que su imouto interfiriera. El caso es que decidimos dejar pasar el asunto y procedimos a pasar a la sala, una vez ahí nos sentamos en el sofá con Cocoa en medio de ambas.

-Amm Cocoa-chan no tienes algo que hacer cariño- hablaba con dulzura Nico a su hermana que se empeñaba en _interferir,_ sin embargo, parecía no importarle ya que tomo el control del televisor y lo encendió.

-Algo como ¿Qué Nico-nee? - preguntaba con toda la calma del mundo mientras yo respiraba profundo intentando mantener el control.

-No lo sé algo como ir a hacer tarea a tu cuarto, o ir a espiar a Kokoro-chan mientras se cambia- al decir esto la castaña se sonrojo tanto que parecía que explotaría- no lo sé lo que sea que no tenga que ver con que estés aquí entre ambas.

-N-No ten-tengo tarea si ¡Y para tu información no es mi culpa sino de Kokoro, ya que acostumbra a cambiarse en el cuarto en vez de en el baño!- se excusaba la castaña con su hermana que la miraba con una expresión que parecía decir "esa ni tú te la crees"- Bueno lo que sea, el caso es que no puedo perderlas de vista sino mamá se molestará conmigo y lo creas o no Oneechan a mí tampoco me hace muy feliz el estar de tercera rueda entre ustedes, sé que tú y Honoka tienen cosas que hablar.

Terminaba con un poco de tristeza mi aliada al parecer seguía manteniendo su palabra de ayudarme, pero por lo que dijo parecía atada de manos. Nico al notar esto me miro como esperando a que entendiera la situación lo cual hice además de que se me ocurrió una grandiosa idea.

-Sabes Nico-chan los panes de mi familia se disfrutan mucho más acompañados de un poco de chocolate caliente- decía con naturalidad ganándome una mirada curiosa de ambas ojicarmines- tendrás un poco, sino no importa yo conozco un lugar donde venden uno delicioso.

Ante esto Nico-chan siguió dudosa por un segundo, no fue hasta que Cocoa-chan entendió la intención detrás de mi ofrecimiento y hablo.

-Oneechan no tenemos nada de eso, pero yo creo que es una idea fabulosa ir por un poco de chocolate, además a Kotaro-kun le encanta- decía con una sonrisa la castaña haciendo que su hermana entendiera por fin la idea- yo iré a avisar, ustedes pueden adelantarse.

Terminaba guiñándome un ojo complicita por lo cual sonreí y enseguida me puse de pie cogiendo la mano de la pelinegra.

-Vamos Nico-chan- tiraba suavemente de ella para que se pusiera de pie- Cocoa-chan te esperamos en mi auto.

La castaña asintió para enseguida desaparecer, tome mi _blazer_ y acelere el paso con Nico aún tomada de mi mano. De manera rápida atravesamos la puerta y comenzamos a bajar las escaleras, pero comencé a notar un poco de frío otoñal en mis brazos por lo que me frené a mitad de la escalera ocasionando que mi acompañante chocara levemente con mi espalda.

 _Seré imbécil, me salí tan rápido que no deje que Nico cogiera un suéter, bueno ni modo a aguantarse el frio._

-Toma colócate esto no quiero que te resfríes, si dañas tu garganta tu show en "µ's" se verá afectado y será una pena privar a la gente de tu hermosa voz- decía cubriendo su espalda con mi saco- Siento haberte sacado de tu casa así, pero de verdad necesitó hablar contigo- decía a unos centímetros de su cuerpo con mis manos reposando en sus hombros y mi rostro de frente al suyo lo cual nos causó inquietud a ambas, podía sentir como su cuerpo temblaba levemente ante mi cercanía- Te parece si vamos hablando mientras llegamos al auto.

Me di la vuelta después de ver como asintió con la cabeza y de que volviera a aferrarse a mi mano.

-Bi-Bien yo quisiera hablar contigo sobre la… bueno ya sabes- _"seré idiota porque es tan difícil decir lo que quiero decirle"-_ me re-refiero a lo que paso esa noche en el bar cuando Maki y yo nos peleamos.

Pude sentir un ligero apretón en mi mano, pero pese a esto proseguí hablando.

-Nico sé que esa noche me porté por demás infantil, no debí de buscar cualquier oportunidad para pelear con Maki, lo cierto es que… bueno… ella y yo…- _"Aaah esto es tan difícil, pero si de verdad quiero que me acepte, antes debo de ser completamente honesta"-_ veras… ¡Maki y yo tuvimos una relación!

Terminaba gritando mientras me frenaba frente a mi auto y aguardaba por su respuesta.

-¿Tu y Maki-chan…? Honoka mírame- me decía con calma la pelinegra colocándose delante de mí y aguardando a mi mirada.

-Sí, si veras Maki-chan y yo fuimos novias por tres años casi cuatro- respondía mirando su rostro de sorpresa- la verdad es que las cosas entre nosotras hace mucho que no estaban bien, pero bueno fui demasiado orgullosa y miedosa como para terminarlo de una vez por todas. Fue hasta que Maki te conoció que ella tomo la decisión de decir aquellas palabras que hacía mucho estaban rondando por mi mente pero que no me atrevía a soltarlas, ya sabes el **clásico** _"esto hace mucho que no funciona y lo más sano para ambas es terminar"_ , en ese entonces el escucharla hirió mi orgullo y pues…- tragaba pesado lo siguiente que diría definiría TODO- se me ocurrió la _estúpida_ idea de seguirla y ahí fue donde supe que estaba contigo.

El rostro de la pelinegra era un mar de emociones que iban desde la confusión hasta el enojo. Dio un par de pasos atrás y coloco sus manos en su cabeza mientras retenía lo que parecía ser un grito. Luego respiro profundo por unos minutos para después colocar su mirada nuevamente en mi causando que retrocediera como medio metro ante la mirada que me hecho, sus hermosos orbes rubís que antes brillaban traviesos ahora parecían arrojar fuego y no de la clase de "fuego pasional" sino de aquel fuego que si te toca es capaz de hacerte polvo.

-Cuando lo supiste… jajaja fue por eso que me abordaste en "µ's" ¿no? – yo solo agache la mirada y guarde silencio- ¡Honoka! Mírame y responde.

Me ordenaba con un grito mientras todavía retenía su coraje se le veían ganas de golpearme y no podía culparla tenía todo el derecho de sentirse usada, después de todo mi intención en un principio fue esa.

-Sé que estas molesta, pero te juro que no siempre fue así una vez que te conocí mis intenciones cambiaron, cuando supe el tipo de persona que eras comencé a disfrutar estar contigo- le decía en tono bajo aun con la mirada gacha- si te hace sentir mejor pu-puedes golpearme.

Escuché un gran suspiro de frustración para después ver como la mano de la pelinegra se alzaba con fuerza en el aire, así que preparándome cerré los puños y apreté los dientes con fuerza esperando aquel golpe, sin embargo, este llego con suavidad a mi cabeza. Nico había cerrado su puño para darme un suave coco en esta.

-No voy a golpearte Honoka, aaah pero si te soy sincera creí que te habías acercado a mi porque te guste, o al menos porque había sido capaz de llamar tu atención… Ssssh aún no acabo- antes de decir la palabra "pero" coloco sus dedos en mis labios silenciándome- La verdad no te culpo supongo que estabas en tu derecho de querer luchar por Maki, aunque la manera en que querías hacerlo fue por demás inmadura y solo por no dejar te diré que ella y yo comenzamos a salir **en serio** cuando ella me aseguro que ya había termino su relación anterior y que era totalmente libre.

Decía firme y con calma la ojicarmin recargando su espalda en mi auto y observando con detalle mi expresión corporal.

-Lo creas o no, yo no soy el tipo de persona que tiene cualquier cosa con alguien que ya tiene compromiso no sé, supongo que está bien para algunos y que sea hasta valido, pero para mí Yazawa Nico eso no es correcto- decía mirándome a los ojos- Yo no bese o toque a Maki-chan hasta que fue enteramente libre.

-Yo realmente lo lamento, sé que mi actitud y mi manera de pensar de aquel entonces fue ridícula, pero de verdad… DE VERDAD créeme que tiempo después mis intenciones cambiaron solo que lamentablemente me di cuenta de ello un poco tarde- por mi declaración Nico me miro con una ceja levantada alentándome a continuar- No note cuanto me importabas hasta esa noche en que te des-descubrí con ella en aquel baño.

Nuevamente bajé mi mirada y fruncí el ceño ante el recuerdo de esa noche, mi pecho sintió una punzada ante la imagen de aquellas dos con la ropa desarreglada y respiración alborotada.

-Lo siento dejando de lado lo que me acabas de decir, yo debo disculparme por lo que hice- la pelinegra se colocaba enfrente de mí y ponía sus manos en mi rostro comenzando a darme suaves caricias en las mejillas- no tenía que haber aceptado ir con Maki a aquel baño, yo te había dicho que lo intentaría y a la primera oportunidad me fui a revolcar con mi "ex" como vil pu…- ahora era yo quien colocaba mis dedos en sus labios callándola.

-No, tu solo hiciste lo que tu corazón creyó correcto, siempre fui consciente de que tu corazón le pertenecía y aun así te obligué a que me aceptaras- al decir aquello mi corazón se sentía cada vez más pesado, pero para calmar un poco esa pesadez la tome de la cintura y la acerque a mi haciendo que me mirara sorprendida, aunque no se apartó- lamento mucho todo lo que te grite aquel día es que estaba muy molesta y bueno…

Sin esperar más Nico bajo sus manos de mis mejillas a mi cuello rodeándome con sus brazos y atrayéndome hacia ella en un fuerte abrazo, tan cálido y embriagante que si permanecía así más tiempo estaba segura de que perdería el control. Con toda la intención aspire profundo llenando mis pulmones de la deliciosa fragancia que emanaba de su cuello provocando un leve estremecimiento de su parte.

-Nico-chan sino te importa quisiera dejar todo eso en el pasado y si me das una oportunidad comenzar algo nuevo… Me gustas, es más estoy segura de que estoy enamorada de ti, así que por favor, por favor dame una oportunidad de poder ganarme tu corazón- le hablaba desde el fondo de mi alma presionándola más contra mi intentando fusionar no solo nuestros cuerpos sino también nuestras almas- Sé que las cosas entre Maki y tú no se dieron bien y que es muy probable que aun la ames… no te pido que la olvides, porque sería egoísta de mi parte, si quieres seguir amándola por mí no hay problema solo…- me separaba lo suficiente de ella para lograr unir su frente con la mía y así hacer que nuestros ojos se miraran- concédeme la oportunidad que ella tuvo. ¡Déjame estar a tu lado y te prometo que seré lo suficientemente valiente como para amarte cómo te mereces!

Terminaba con toda la pasión y convicción de la que fui capaz causando que los ojos de Nico-chan se abrieran de par en par para después volver a la normalidad y mostrar en la comisura un par de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir para que enseguida me mostrara una gran sonrisa.

-Honoka- decía con tono alegre y muy dulce mientras acercaba su rostro lentamente hacia el mío.

 _Oh si dios, por fin volveré a probar sus labios después de tanto. Esos finos y apasionados labios que se mueven tan bien, solo un poco más._

-Wooooow ¿Qué pasa aquí? – _"Lo digo de nuevo, el destino es por demás cruel"-_ pueden dejar eso para después por ahora suban y vayamos por el chocolate porque todos nos esperan.

Decía con tranquilidad mi "adorable" aliada, irrumpiendo nuevamente uno de los momentos más grandiosos en la noche, al menos para mí.

-Aaaaah empiezo a pensar que dios me odia- decía en tono infantil alejándome a regañadientes de la pelinegra quien rio divertida por mi frustración.

-Tranquila ya tendremos tiempo para eso- decía dirigiéndose a la puerta del copiloto y guiñándome un ojo de modo coqueto- vamos.

-Aguarda, eso es un ¿Sí? A mi proposición- preguntaba entusiasmada mientras corría a abrirle la puerta.

-Jaja así es Honoka eso es un SI- antes de entrar me beso en la mejilla y me sonrió.

-Eso es un ¿sí?, un sí, espera un SI- por fin caía en cuenta de lo que significaba así que sin poder contenerme luego de cerrar la puerta del copiloto di un gran brinco para enseguida correr de manera enérgica hacia mi lugar detrás del volante de mi automóvil.

Sin esperar más arranque el vehículo con destino a aquella tienda especializada en bebidas, donde se encontraba desde el más fino té hasta el más delicioso y espumoso chocolate. Durante el trayecto reino un profundo pero agradable silencio, de vez en vez dirigía una mirada a mi bella copiloto pelinegra quien me respondía con una hermosa sonrisa que hacía que mis mejillas se colorearan.

-Mmm Nico-chan- me decidia a hablar aprovechando que nuestra chaperona, mi aliada castaña, se encontraba concentrada en su celular y traía puestos unos audífonos- ya que bueno… una vez que ambas sabemos las circunstancias que rodearon nuestra relación pasada…- _"o casi inexistente, ya que en todo ese tiempo solo conseguí que_ _me besaras una vez_ _"-_ ahora quisiera que dejáramos en claro algunas cosas, si estás de acuerdo claro.

La ojicarmin me miro con detenimiento para después asentir dando paso a que siguiera con mis cuestionamientos.

-Bien pues quisiera saber cómo definiremos _esto-_ aprovechaba el alto para retirar mi mano de la palanca y así estirarme y coger la suya, quedando nuestros dedos entrelazados- me refiero a que si solo lo llamaremos "salir" o será algo así como un "noviazgo de prueba".

Ante mi acción Nico solo se sonrojo para después desviar su mirada, pero aun así me dio un leve apretón como seña de que se encontraba de acuerdo. Luego respiro profundo y me miró fija y decididamente hasta que tuve que apartar mi mirada y mano porque ya estaba el semáforo en azul.

-Si te soy sincera no me siento con la fuerza de iniciar una relación, mucho menos después de… tú sabes- comenzaba para luego agachar la mirada en un gesto de tristeza, era obvio que aún le dolía hablar de Maki- pero quiero intentarlo, Honoka quiero empezar de nuevo, quiero seguir adelante y no solo con mis planes a futuro sino también en… _el amor._

Seguido de esto poso su mano sobre la mía dándome una suave caricia.

 _Dios esa expresión tan linda me hace desear arrojármele encima, pero no, no_ _debo._ _No aún…[suspiro]_ … _aunque si sigue mostrándose tan adorable me la va a poner muy difícil-_ pensaba mientras me perdía en sus carmines ojos.

-Honoka esta poniendo una cara de pervertida que da miedo, ¿no te parece Oneechan?- articulaba la castaña sacándole de mi lindo transe.

-No, no, es ver-verdad- tartamudeaba sintiendo mi rostro caliente y apagando el motor porque ya habíamos llegado.

-De hecho es cierto Honoka- decía levemente sonrojada la pelinegra- pero descuida no pasa nada mejor bajemos.

Hacia el amago de abrir la puerta pero la detuve indicándole que yo lo haría. Con paso firme me baje del auto cerré mi puerta y me dirigí hacia el lado opuesto de esta, una vez ahí abrí la puerta y le tendí mi mano a sempai para ayudarla a bajar. Ya afuera le ofrecí mi brazo el cual tomo con una sonrisa y dedicándome un suave y dulce _"gracias que cortés de tu parte"_. Como si se tratara de una novela romántica ante la luz de la luna llena ambas nos miramos a los ojos y sin percatarnos fuimos cerrando la distancia, mi corazón comenzó a sentirse frenético a medida que su aliento se iba aproximando a mi rostro, y al fin a la distancia de un suspiro.

 _[Tap,tap,tap]_

-¿Qué no piensas abrirme la puerta? Pero que _grosera-_ nuevamente mi aliada interfería golpeando desde adentro la ventana de mi auto y gritándome aquello, rompiendo por completo la atmósfera creada entre Nico y yo, seguido de esto me miró con el ceño fruncido- olvidalo ya lo hago yo.

Cocoa salió del auto y se interpuso entre ambas cogiendo a Nico-chan del brazo.

-Porque no te adelantas y vas ordenando Oneechan, toma mamá me dio esto para que pagues- decía angelicalmente tendiéndole unos yenes a su hermana mayor- nosotras te seguimos.

Nico nos dedicó una mirada recelosa a ambas a lo cual respondimos con una sonrisa mientras yo posaba mi mano en el hombro de Cocoa y ella colocaba una en mi cintura, sin decir nada la pelinegra comenzó a caminar dejando varios pasos entre ambas.

 _[Susurros]_

-¿Qué demonios haces? Según dijiste que te agradaba y me ayudarías a conquistar a tu hermana- le decía lo más bajo que podía afianzando mi mano en su hombro y acercándola más a mí.

-Hey, hey para tus reclamos si, además yo no recuerdo que en ningún momento te dijera que te ayudaría a conquistar a mi hermana- decía de igual manera con voz baja clavando sus dedos en mi cadera- Si me agradas, pero si quieres más que la amistad de Nico-nee eso es algo que tu sola debes de ganarte.

 _[Término]_

Paramos de susurrar y volvimos a sonreír de manera adorable ya que la pelinegra se detuvo y volvió su mirada ante ambas.

-Jaja es que es _tan_ adorable- decía como si nada mientras ahora rodeaba con mi brazo los hombros de Cocoa-chan que me miro extrañada hasta que entendió y sonrió de igual modo.

-Jajaja lo sé, que puedo hacer si nací con el encanto de los Yazawa- respondía risueña dándome un corto abrazo ante la mirada dudosa de su hermana que luego de un rato suspiro y dejo de mirarnos para entrar al fin en la tienda.

-Crees que se lo creyó- decía dubitativa a la ojicarmín que me soltó para luego negar con la cabeza.

-¡Obvio no! Sabe que algo nos traemos pero por ahora no dirá nada y solo observara- respondía soltando un suspiro que alboroto su flequillo- En fin te decía que eso sola lo debes de conseguir además te estaba haciendo un favor.

-¡¿Un favor?! Qué clase de favor es arruinar uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida- le reclamaba cruzándome de brazos y frunciendo el sueño.

-Aaaish enserio que eres lenta- me ofendía mirándome con seriedad- si no deje que la besaras es porque no es el momento- la mire con cara "de que mierdas hablas"- Por los dioses tendré que explicártelo con manzanas. Si tu besas a Oneechan en este punto cuando apenas han _medio_ aclarado las cosas lo arruinaras porque estarás haciendo todo de manera precipitada.

-¡Oh entiendo! Algo así como _"gánate antes su corazón que su cuerpo"-_ expresaba recordando el comentario de la señora Yazawa- de tal manera que antes que cualquier cosa debo de dejar todo en claro con Nico-chan, tanto lo referente al pasado como ahora lo que planeamos formar.

-Ándale mira, si cuando te lo propones piensas buena chica- terminaba dándome unas palmaditas en la cabeza y encaminándose a la tienda.

-Gracias- le daba las gracias por el cumplí… _espera_ \- ¡Oye que te pasa, yo siempre pienso!

-Si ya lo note, aunque eres de razonamiento lento. Bueno ya hablando enserio, ese es justo el punto según me ha dicho mamá, si uno desea obtener algo debe de ser paciente.

-Mmm puede que tengas razón aunque tu hermana si que me lo pone difícil- ante aquello Cocoa-chan soltó una risita- Sera mejor que… ¡Carajo lo que me faltaba!

Soltaba con frustración observando con molestia a la acompañante de Nico.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba extrañada la castaña poniéndose de puntitas para localizar a su hermana entre la multitud de personas.

-Nada es solo que Nico-chan esta con una persona con la que no esperaba encontrarme- la castaña volvió a mirarme extrañada- es una… vieja amiga mía y _algo así_ como una _"conocida"_ de tu hermana.

-¡Oigan ustedes dos, por aquí!- alzaba levemente la voz la pelinegra llamando la atención de su imouto y la mía que solo pude responder con un asentimiento de cabeza y una mueca que se había quedado como intento de sonrisa.

Una vez lo suficientemente cerca alcance a escuchar como Nico le decía a aquella persona.

-Entonces así quedamos yo te contacto- en cuanto nos vio se volvió hacia nosotros con el ceño fruncido y voz suave- Que crueles al mandarme a apartar lugar, ustedes muy cómodas afuera mientras la pobre Nico nii es aplastada aquí.

Terminaba con sus manos en la cintura y un puchero de lo más lindo, una actitud de lo más encantadora que en otro momento probablemente me hubiera hecho sonrojar, sin embargo al ver a aquella persona ahí se me había escapado todo el buen humor que hyasta hace un rato poseía.

-Lo sentimos Oneechan, mmm no vuelve a pasar verdad... Honoka- finalizaba dudosa la castaña viendo mi actitud incomoda.

-Disculpa no creí que estuviera tan lleno- decía seca y un tanto fría sin intención, pero me molestaba y dolía que aquella persona estuviera _justo_ aquí hablando así como si nada con Nico-chan- Buenas noches.

Saludaba de manera cortés a aquella mujer que me miro con una ceja levantada ante el saludo tan formal que di.

-Ho-Hola Honoka y… mmm pequeña Nico- expresaba con algo de duda pero con una amable sonrisa mientras dirigía su mano a la cabeza de Cocoa-chan y desordenaba un poco su cabello.

-Aaaag en primera mi nombre es Cocoa, Yazawa Cocoa y en segunda es descortés y molesto que me toques sino has tenido la decencia de presentarte antes- expresaba con molestia la mejor manoteando a aquella persona para luego dirigirle una mirada de desprecio.

-¡Cocoa no seas grosera!- le reclamaba Nico a su hermana que solo cruzó los brazos y desvío su mirada.

-Jajajaja tranquila Nico, tiene razón no debí hacer eso si antes no me he presentado- decía risueña para luego reparar de nuevo en Cocoa y en mi- Bueno Honoka ya me conoce así que solo me presentare con la pequeña Cocoa. Un placer soy…

HONOKA'S POV END

 _ **Y hasta aquí llega este capítulo 13 de la suerte, al menos para Honoka, espero hayan disfrutado de leerlo tanto como yo de escribirlo. Que les digo gracias por su paciencia y aportación para con esta historia, saben que me encanta saber su opinion y por supuesto que la tomo en cuenta. Ultimamente he recibido varios reviews que me han dado ideas y ganas de seguir escribiendo, bienvenidos a los nuevos follows y gracias a los follows que siempre comentan.**_

 _ **Bueno es MUY posible que haga actualización de este fic antes de "The Darkness of my heart" y la razon es tan sencilla como que llevo un avance mayor del capitulo 15 de esta historia que del 4 de la otra, asi que una disculpa para los que la han estado esperando pero prometo compensarlos con un capitulo largo, o quien sabe tal vez el dios del "gore y la oscuridad" me ilumine y logre acabar antes todo puede pasar.**_

 _ **Ah y una cosita más solo una pregunta: Hasta ahora aquien creen más merecedora del corazón de nuestra amada loli pelinegra, diganme por quien van Maki o Honoka. Y si escogen a una u otra diganme porque o que quisieran que hicieran estas chicas para que Nico se decida por ellas.**_

 **Notas:**

 _1 y 2.- Ambos interesant_ _es_ _personajes son usados por Cocoa para definir a Nozomi haciendo referencia a que Lupin III ("El Castillo de Cagliostro") aparte de un ladrón era una persona astuta, audaz y seductora a su manera ya que al final con intención o sin ella consigue robarse de la princesa Clarice, por otro lado Carmen la gitana (Novela o opera del mismo nombre) era una gran embaucadora porque gracias a sus encantos consigue atrapar a Don José (cabo) y llevarlo a su perdición a su vez debido a sus ideales de ser siempre una mujer libre._

 _3.- En el interior de la caja se guardaban todos los males del mundo. Cuando Pandora mujer de Epimeteo (quien fue dotada de una tremenda curiosidad por los dioses) la abrió estos escaparon, pero al final cuando atinó a cerrarla, solo quedaba en el fondo Elpis, el espíritu de la esperanza. De esta historia surgió la expresión «La esperanza es lo último que se_ _pierde»._

 _4.- Por aquello de que los pingüinos solo tienen una pareja en toda su vida._


	18. DULCE AMANECER SOBRE MAR ROSA

_**Como regalo-compensación para los nuevos y antiguos lectores les dejo capítulo DOBLE. Breves comentarios antes de que se arranquen con la lectura, estos dos capítulos narran todavía la historia desde un punto de vista pasado, como recordaran el primer capitulo comienza con la narración de Nico contando como es que conoció a Maki-chan y lo que ha sido de su vida a partir de eso pues pasando estos la historia ya dará un salto de tiempo y todo sera en presente pero por ahora todo corre como antes no se apuren.**_

 _ **Las letras en negritas denotan los diálogos de las personas que están del otro lado de la línea**_ _ **en el caso de las llamadas telefónicas.**_

 _ **Una cosa más a los amantes del NicoMaki no se enojen o decepcionen ya vendrá el amors y felices para siempre para estas dos.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 14. Dulce amanecer sobre mar rosa.**_

NICO'S POV

-Es un placer soy… Ayase Erichika una vieja amiga de Honoka y podría decirse que "algo así" como una conocida de Nico- decía la rusa sonriendo de una bella manera, tanto que llegaba a resultar seductora- ahora que ya nos conocemos supongo que no hay problema de que haga esto verdad.

De un movimiento rápido volvió a colocar su mano sobre la cabellera de mi hermana quien en esta ocasión tomo con fuerza la mano de la rubia y la retiró de manera brusca de ella.

-Si quieres conservar tu mano te recomiendo que no vuelvas a tocarme, _oxigenada_ \- le decía con tono ácido Cocoa a la ojiazul causando que me colocara entre ambas.

-¡Cocoa deja de ser hostil!- le lanzaba una mirada de pocos amigos a mi imouto que solo se cruzó de brazos y desvío el rostro- Lo lamento Eri es que no le gusta que la toquen, te ofrezco disculpas por su comportamiento.

-No tienes porque disculparte, ESA rubia se lo busco- susurraba la castaña pero para su mala suerte la alcance a oír.

-¡Cocoa suficiente se enterara mamá!- la amenazaba causando un puchero en ella.

-Jajaja no te preocupes de hecho resulta un poco divertida la situación, vaya que es brava tu pequeña hermana en ese aspecto es igual a ti- decía aquella rubia que comenzaba aparecerme irritante a mí también.

-No es del todo justo que la regañes- llamaba mi atención la voz de Honoka así que me volví hacia ella- después de todo la culpa es de Erichika por tomar tanta confianza de la nada y tocar a sus anchas a alguien a quien no conoce.

Decía con tono de reproche la pelinaranja causando que tanto ella como la otra ojiazul se miraran con intensidad, unos orbes se mostraban divertidos mientras que los otros lucían retadores.

-Así, pues eso hasta hace unos instantes no parecía importarle a Cocoa- la castaña me miro confusa- hasta hace unos minutos estabas abrazada de Honoka, ¿no es así?

Externaba mi opinión ya que la pelinaranja tampoco tenía mucho tiempo de tratar a mi hermana y sin embargo ya parecía haber mucha confianza entre ellas, tanta que lograba irritarme por alguna razón.

-Eso es diferente- replicaba la más joven con rapidez haciendo que la mirará con los ojos entrecerrados- en primera porque la situación es otra y en segunda porque… Honoka me agrada.

Ante aquella declaración mis ojos se ampliaron de sobre manera, causando también desconcierto en la rusa y una enorme sonrisa victoriosa de parte de la pelinaranja.

 _Woow eso si que no me lo esperaba. Que alguien le agrade a Cocoa si que es noticia, usualmente siempre es reservada con las personas e incluso algo antipática con aquellas que me cortejan._

-Bu-Bueno creo que ya despejó la duda que tenia de si le agradaba o no jaja- expresaba la rubia rascándose con incomodidad la mejilla.

-Por fin avanzamos, será mejor que me adelante a pagar de una vez antes de que nos gane esta fila- decía dando por cerrado el tema mi acompañante y saliendo de la fila para ir a cajas a pagar.

-De ninguna manera yo lo pagare- decía rápido poniéndome a su lado para ir a cajas.

-No es nece…- iba a empezar a protestar la enérgica ojiazul sin embargo fui tajante.

-Claro que no, ya hiciste suficiente al llevarnos el obsequio de tu familia, ahora deja que nosotros pongamos el acompañamiento- le decía sería y con una mirada que dejaba en claro que no cambiaría de opinión tan fácilmente.

-Cómo crees, después de invitarme a cenar lo menos que pu…- colocaba mi mano en su boca ya que por la mirada perspicaz de la rusa era obvio que estábamos hablando de más.

-¡He dicho que no! Además tú has visto que mamá mando dinero para eso, así que deja de replicar y vamos- sin dejarla continuar cogí su muñeca y comencé a arrastrarla pero se resistió a ir lo cual me hizo pensar que continuaría discutiendo- Oh vamos Honoka no sigas…

-Cocoa-chan enseguida volvemos espera por favor y si quieres pedimos un poco de chocolate para el camino- me calle al escuchar como la pelinaranja reparaba en mi hermana menor.

-Claro, uno chico para mí estaría bien- sonreía de manera linda mi hermana a la ojiazul cosa que me molesto- y no tarden por favor.

Antes de poder decir ¿Qué carajos? Ahora Honoka era la que me arrastraba ya que una vez que tuvo la respuesta de mi imouto y luego de recibir una mirada hosca por parte de la rubia tomo mi mano entrelazando sus dedos con los míos y comenzando a jalar de mí, de manera delicada pasando entre la gente.

Conforme avanzábamos ella evitaba a medida de lo posible que nadie se chocara conmigo eso fue un gesto que me pareció muy lindo y galante de su parte, ya que de verdad que había muchísima gente tanta que parecía que nos encontrábamos en un concierto masivo o algo así.

-Llegamos, al parecer esta fila avanza más rápido que la otra. Por lo que no tardaremos tanto- decía colocándose en la fila y tomando un turno para pasar a pagar.

-Oye Honoka que fue todo eso- le preguntaba una vez a solas de verdad que sentía curiosidad por su actitud.

-¿Qué fue que?- respondía despreocupada como si no supiera de que hablaba.

-¡Oh vamos no te hagas la tonta!- me miro con una ceja levantada- Aaag ya sabes tu actitud incómoda y molesta con Erichika, luego tu comportamiento familiar y "sumamente " amable para con mi hermana, además… _eso,_ de hace un rato el entrelazar tus dedos con los míos- terminaba con mis mejillas coloreadas y dirigiendo mi mirada al piso.

-Si te molesta no volveré a hacerlo- decía con expresión algo dolida. _"Aaaaarg cárajo creo que me malentendió"-_ y bueno con Erichika realmente no sé cómo esperas que me comporte con ella, después de lo que paso ese día es más que obvio que me _detesta_ y además me resulta difícil actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Y con respecto a Cocoa-chan, tu la oíste por alguna _extraña_ razón le agrado, a pesar de que hace poco nos conocemos le he tomado cariño, además es tu hermana y me gustaría tener una buena relación con las personas que son importantes para ti- hablaba de manera rápida y directa la pelinaranja evitando mirarme en todo momento.

-¡Oye, hey! Mírame si, no te estoy juzgando ni reclamando- la tomaba del rostro y volvía su cara hacia mí cruzando sus orbes azules con mis agitados carmín- tienes razón, supongo que debe de ser más difícil para ti ya que ustedes se conocían desde antes y bueno después de como terminaron las cosas esa noche es lógico que haya incomodidad entre ambas- la pelinaranja solo se mantuvo callada y siguió mirándome, pero en sus orbes aún había un leve rastro de lo que parecía ser tristeza- y si… te pregunto por Cocoa es porque… ah bueno la verdad me molesta un poco que se vean tan cercanas.

Honoka me miro con extrañeza para luego hacer una mueca y dirigir sus manos contra las mías y retirarlas de su rostro.

-Espera ¡¿Qué?!- me dio ahora una mirada molesta y antes de que volviera a malinterpretarme hable.

-Aguarda deja me explico, no es que me moleste que te lleves bien con mi hermana es solo que… _no se supongo que siento un poco de ¿celos?_ \- lo último lo susurré sin embargo no fue lo suficientemente bajo ya que ella y dos chismosos de la fila me escucharon- bien ya lo dije, así que ahora olvidemos el tema. ¡Mira ya casi nos toca vamos!

Intente restarle importancia a mi comentario dándome la vuelta y avanzando en la fila, pero pese a mis bobos esfuerzos de zanjar el tema Honoka acorto la distancia y término por pasar sus brazos por mis costados de tal manera que quedo abrazándome por la espalda.

-¡Aah Nico-chan! Me prometí que sería paciente y tomaría las cosas con calma para que lo nuestro resultara bien, pero tú me lo estas poniendo muy difícil- me susurraba al oído recargando su barbilla en mi hombro causando que me estremeciera al sentir su cálido aliento rozar mi oído y cuello.

-Y-Yo aaahh- mis neuronas se paralizaban haciéndome imposible replicar.

-Cocoa-chan y yo nos llevamos también porque ambas deseamos lo mismo, ¿sabes qué es?- continuaba pegada a mí por lo cual solo negué levemente y di un par de pasos avanzando en la fila pero sin despegarme ni un poco de su abrazo- Lo único que ambas queremos es… "tú felicidad".

Ante la mención de esto no pude más que sonrojarme, sobre todo al escuchar el "aaaww" que salió de los labios del par de entrometidos que seguían escuchando nuestra conversación. Luego de un par de segundos la ojiazul aflojo su agarre y se apartó de mí, no sin antes darme un suave beso en la cabeza.

-Bueno al menos ya no me siento tan tonta por haber sentido celos cuando entre y te vi hablando tan amablemente con Erichika- comentaba con una ligera sonrisa- por un momento creí que buscabas la manera de contactar a Maki- seguía hablando causando que me tensara- ¡De verdad vas a buscarla!

Gritaba al darse cuenta de que esa era mi intención, mientras me miraba como diciendo "estás loca o que Nico-chan".

-SSSShh baja la voz quieres, no es necesario que todo el local lo sepa- le recriminaba su reacción causando que se cruzara de brazos y frunciera el ceño- Honoka necesito hablar con ella, entre ambas quedaron muchas cosas sin decir y debo aclararlo o de lo contrario no poder cerrar ese ciclo.

-Y realmente crees que si la ves no caerás de nuevo- ante su contestación la mire molesta- Lo siento, pero no puedo evitar molestarme, hasta hace un par de horas me hiciste ver que tenía oportunidad y ahora solo me sales con que vas a ver a tu "ex", para "aclarar" algunas cosas. No se me hace justo que juegues así conmigo, sé que cuando me acerque a ti mis motivos no eran sinceros, soy consciente de que me porte como una basura, pero ya me disculpe y no solo eso, sino que te abrí mi corazón y ahora destrozas mis esperanzas al decirme que quieres verla.

Honoka terminaba apretando con fuerza sus labios mientras que sus ojos se tornaban acuosos y sus nudillos blancos. El ver aquella postura tan frustrada y dolida en aquella chica alegre y enérgica hizo que mi corazón se achicará, realmente se veía tan frágil y devastada, casi como un niño pequeño al que sus padres le dicen que el ratón de los dientes no existe y que le han estado mintiendo todo este tiempo.

-Honoka- intente acercarme y cogerla de la mano, pero retrocedió rechazando mi contacto.

-No, sabes lo entiendo. Si de verdad consideras necesario ver a Maki y hablar con ella ¡hazlo estás en tu derecho!- continuaba con esa pose tragando con pesadez- Solo espero que no te dejes llevar por lo que aún sientes hacia ella, porque si Maki te ama, si realmente te ama como dice amarte, lo justo es que te lo demuestre y que se esfuerce para recuperarte. Aunque de una vez te digo que sin importar lo que pase en ese encuentro, yo no me voy a hacer a un lado. ¡Te amo Nico-chan y voy a luchar por ti con todo lo que tengo!

Declaraba con toda decisión y firmeza, provocando que mi corazón latiera de manera acelerada y que un hormigueo en mi vientre se formará.

 _Oh dios eso fue tan hermoso y… tan EXCITANTE. Sino fuera porque hay tanta gente…¡espera que estoy pensando! Aunque ¿qué es esto? De repente mi cuerpo se siente ligero y siento la necesidad de terminar con la distancia que hay entre ambas._

-El siguiente- nos llamaba la cajera rompiendo así con nuestro intenso contacto visual.

-Ah sí, somos nosotras- decía con poco interés, ya que me hubiera encantado seguir perdida en esos hermosos ojos azules- Quiero dos litros de chocolate caliente y uno más individual, por favor.

-Con gusto señorita serian ¥¥¥¥- respondía la cajera recibiendo el monto dicho- muchas gracias por su compra que lo disfrute.

-Listo, será mejor que vayamos con Cocoa- decía observando el ticket y dirigiéndome a la fila anterior pero un brazo me freno- ¿Qué pasa?

Me volvía y respondía de manera calmada y tierna a la pelinaranja.

-Sé que no tengo derecho de pedirte nada y menos de exigirte pero aaah… Nico-chan el que vayas a hablar con ella, cam-cambia en algo nuestro acuerdo de hace rato, o es tu forma de decirme que ya no qui-quieres...- preguntaba con voz baja y nerviosa una sensible pelinaranja.

-Honoka- la llamaba cortando sus cuestionamientos y consiguiendo que dirigiera su mirada hacia mí- en nada. Lo que te dije hace rato antes de venir es lo que siento, pero para poder entregarme por completo, antes debo de ser libre y para ello necesito hablar con Maki, ¿me entiendes?- posaba mi mano en su mejilla acariciándola- pero eso no significa que no desee estar contigo.

-De acuerdo, has lo que tengas que hacer y luego vuelve porque... _estaré esperando por ti-_ colocaba su mano sobre la mía tomándola con delicadeza y dirigiéndola a sus labios depositando un beso en esta para después volver a entrelazar sus dedos con los míos y guiarme hacia donde aguardaba Cocoa.

NICO'S POV END

COCOA'S POV

 _Oneechan y Honoka ya tardaron demasiado y lo peor es que yo debo de seguir aquí en compañía de esta oxigenada que me da muy mala espina._

-¡Oye Cocoa-chan! ¡Hey pequeña Cocoa! Cocoa… Cocoa...chan- sonaba con insistencia la voz molesta de la ojiazul a mi espalda- CO-CO-A...C-H-A-N.

-¡Aaaaaah que quieres!- le respondía ya sin paciencia encarándola- Cielos si que eres irritante.

-Jajaja suelen decírmelo todo el tiempo me lo ha dicho mi hermano mayor, mi mamá, mi mejor amiga…- seguía enumerando personas que no eran de mi interés hasta que reparo en mi mirada- De acuerdo yo solo quería preguntarte algo.

-Si tu pregunta es sobre Honoka y Oneechan, de una vez te digo que no pienso decirte nada- la rubia abrió la boca e hizo amago de replicar pero enseguida callo- No te conozco y eso de que eres una "vieja amiga" de Honoka no me convence.

-¿Así y porque no?- preguntaba divertida la rubia.

-Es fácil, tú y ella se miran como si en cualquier momento fueran a arrojarse al cuello de la otra. Además cuando entramos y Honoka te vio hablando con Nico casi golpea su rostro contra la vitrina de exhibición de puro coraje, así que llámame desconfiada, pero algo me dice que el trato entre ambas no es el mejor- terminaba con sarcasmo por lo que la rubia solo me miro por unos segundos antes de romper en risa.

-Jajaja muy bien pequeña Sherlock, entonces según tú ¿qué tipo de relación me une a Honoka?- expresaba divertida volviendo a colocar su mano en mi cabeza recargándose levemente.

-Aaag deja de hacer eso y si te soy sincera no es algo que me importe- respondía apartándome de su alcance y dándome la vuelta.

-Así, y si yo te digo que tiene que ver con tu hermana- me decía desde mi espalda ocasionando que fijara mi mirada en la zona de cajas donde Nico y Honoka se encontraban muy cerca la una de la otra- yo te diré que relación tengo con ella si tu me respondes solo _una cosa._

 _Admito que tengo curiosidad por saber quién es esta rubia extraña, pero algo me dice que no me conviene responder a lo que me pregunte_.

Me volví lentamente hacia ella y la mire directamente a los ojos, después coloque una sonrisa de suficiencia en mi rostro y por último conteste.

-No hay trato, después de todo puedo preguntárselo luego a Honoka- nuevamente regrese a mi posición anterior y comencé a avanzar en la fila mientras contenía una risa ya que podía escuchar los leves quejidos de frustración de la rubia que se encontraba detrás mío- Uff al fin, ya llevamos casi una hora aquí esperó que Oneechan no tarde.

-Muy bien aunque no me respondas te haré mi pregunta de todas formas- decía aquella rubia necia tomándome de los hombros y girándome hacia ella por lo cual solo la mire molesta- ¿Honoka y Nico están juntas?

-Tú de verdad que eres irritante, ya te dije que no respo… Aunque sabes tu pregunta es bastante ambigua ya que puede entenderse en varios sentidos, pero puede que aquello aclare un "poco" tu duda- le indicaba con mi dedo que volteara mientras le sonreía con una pizca de burla.

 _Sí que vas enserio Honoka, aunque admito que es un buen movimiento-_ pensaba mientras seguía sonriendo y miraba como Oneechan era presa de los brazos de la pelinaranja.

COCOA'S POV END

ERI'S POV

Tenía que averiguar de una o otra forma si esas dos estaban saliendo, ya que si lo hacían tenía que notificárselo a cierta persona.

 _Piensa Erichika, piensa. Tienes que hacer que esta chiquilla te diga que pasa, después de todo esta situación es demasiado extraña. Según por lo que se le escapó a Nico, al parecer Honoka fue invitada a su casa a cenar a su casa, pero la pregunta es ¿Por qué? No invitas a alguien a cenar con tu familia solo porque si. Aah supongo que solo tengo una salida._

-Muy bien aunque no me respondas te haré mi pregunta de todas formas- decía sin miramientos volteando hacia mi a la castaña- ¿Honoka y Nico están juntas?

 _Si eso es mírame, aunque no me respondas podré saber si estoy o no en lo correcto por tu reacción- pensaba aguardando a que la castaña reaccionara a mi pregunta._

-Tú de verdad que eres irritante ya te dije que no respo… Aunque sabes tú pregunta es bastante ambigua ya que puede entenderse en varios sentidos, pero puede que aquello aclare un "poco" tu duda- me señalaba algo a mis espaldas.

Al voltear, mis ojos se abrieron lo más que pudieron en un gesto de auténtica sorpresa. Ante mi estaba Nico que era abrazada desde atrás por Honoka que parecía pegar sus labios al oído de la pelinegra causando rubor en esta.

 _Mmm hay algo en la proximidad de esas dos que no me está gustando, parecen muy cariñosas tal vez debería de dejar de mirar antes de que pase algo que…. Aguarda pero ¡¿Qué?! Ahora Honoka parece enfadada, creo sí parece que está discutiendo me pregunto de que…_

-Ayase-san, será mejor que no se aparte de la fila sino quiere perder su lugar- decía la ojicarmín delante mío mientras tiraba de mi brazo, al parecer en un gesto inconsciente intente aproximarme al área de cajas.

-Sabes yo creo que eso contesta mi pregunta, después de todo no puede haber nada entre ambas justo ahora están peleando- decía con seguridad y una media sonrisa la cual se borró al escuchar las siguientes palabras.

-Así ¿éstas segura?- replicaba la hermana de Nico con ese tonito socarrón que comenzaba a cansarme.

Sin poder evitar la curiosidad nuevamente voltee encontrándome con que el "parcito" ahora se encontraba sosteniendo un duelo de miradas y no cualquier mirada sino de esas que van cargadas de: "deseo", "anhelo" y algunas cosas más, si bien me conocía yo esa miradita.

 _Mierda sabía que esto no me iba a gustar, esperen no, no ,NO-_ pensaba con rapidez al ver a aquellas dos ir cerrando la distancia _\- Uff eso estuvo cerca, que Kami-sama bendiga a esa cajera._

-Ya era hora Oneechan, justo a tiempo nosotras seguimos- escuchaba la voz de la castaña llamar a su hermana.

-Lo sé, de verdad que creí que no saldría viva de esa fila- era la respuesta de la pelinegra que no dejaba de sonreír.

-Yo también lo creí- dejaba escapar como un suspiro de alivio ganándome la atención de las tres restantes- No nada, lo bueno es que yo ya había pagado.

Respondía como si nada restándole importancia para después ver como las hermanas Yazawa hacían su pedido y concentrarme en aquella ojiazul.

 _¿Qué tramas Honoka? No tuviste suficiente con querer llevártela a la cama cuando era novia de Maki, sino que ahora te has encaprichado tanto con ella que hasta a su familia te acercas._

Pensaba mirando con intensidad a la pelinaranja que solo me miro por unos instantes para luego apartar sus ojos.

 _Vamos ten el valor de mirarme a los ojos y transmitirme tus intenciones._

Pese a todos mis esfuerzos la pelinaranja parecía siempre encontrar otro lugar más interesante que ver.

-Erichika- " _Deja de jugar al tonto y mírame"-_ E-RI-CHI-KA.

De repente la voz de Nico me sobresalto logrando que dejara de observar a la pelinaranja y me concentrara en la pelinegra que al parecer ya había terminado y seguía yo.

-¡¿Qué?! Oh claro- era mi única respuesta para enseguida hacer mi pedido.

-Bueno nosotras nos retiramos ya que nos esperan- se despedía Nico dispuesta a salir pero la detuve.

-Espera Nico, con respecto a lo que acordamos- hacia la mención de nuestra conversación inicial.

-O si no te preocupes yo le diré a Nozomi y ella se encargará de contactarte, diciéndote la hora y lugar- respondía algo cohibida ya que Honoka seguía con su mirada en nuestra conversación- Y gracias por ayudarme.

-Descuida desde cuando buscaba la forma de contactar a Nozomi y bueno- dirigía mi atención a Honoka que no se intimido y me sostuvo la mirada- _A ELLA_ le encantará saber qué quieres verla.

Finalizaba con una sonrisa un tanto retadora causando que por un segundo el rostro de mi kohai se contrajera en una mueca para después solo soltar un resoplido.

-Lamento interrumpir su conversación pero…- antes de seguir me miró fijamente- Nico _amor,_ tu familia nos está esperando debemos irnos.

Le decía en tono sumamente dulce a la pelinegra, tan dulce que por un momento creí que me daría diabetes de solo escucharla, quien solo se sonrojo levemente ante el llamado y asintió.

-Si Oneechan, ya tardamos demasiado incluso Nozomi-nee me mandó un mensaje preguntándome si ya estábamos de camino- se entrometía la castaña en la conversación sin embargo ni mis orbes ni los de Honoka se desviaban unos de otros.

-Es mejor que volvamos ya, bueno nuevamente gracias Erichika, adiós- decía por último la pelinegra.

-Nico ya te dije que no tienes que usar todo mi nombre, solo llámame Eri vale- le decía guiñándole un ojo causando que me sonriera y que sus acompañantes fruncieran el ceño- estaré al pendiente descuida. Fue un placer linda Cocoa- volvía a colocar mi mano en su cabellera castaña desordenándola y recibiendo un gruñido de su parte- Adiós Honoka recuerda conducir con cuidado y si yo fuera tú, intentaría memorizar el camino a casa de Nico, porque con solo ir una vez no creo que se te grave.

Le daba aquel consejo a la pelinaranja a manera de provocación el cual funciono por un momento porque su rostro se torno rojo de coraje de hecho juraría que si no fuera por la presencia de las ojicarmines ya se me hubiera lanzado al cuello, pero su reacción me dejó sin palabras.

-No te preocupes Erichika conduciré con cuidado, después de todo llevo **conmigo** algo MUY valioso- pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Nico que nos miraba un tanto confundida- y no creo que sea necesario grabarme su dirección, después de todo siempre que "la familia Yazawa" me invite a una velada con ellos, yo estaré encantada de asistir- se daba la vuelta con la pelinegra aún sujeta y me miraba por encima del hombro- Por cierto me saludas a la pequeña Arissa, al parecer ella y mi hermana Yukiho se llevan _muy bien_ … quien sabe en una de esas los "Ayase" terminan emparentando con los "Kousaka".

Terminando de decir eso se dio la vuelta por completo y comenzó a salir de la tienda en compañía de las hermanas Yazawa, dejándome descolocada y furiosa.

 _Esa estúpida quien se cree. En cuanto llegue a casa hablare con Arissa ya que… SOBRE MI CADÁVER QUE LA HERMANA DE "ESA", SE QUEDA CON MI IMOUTO._

-Muchas gracias por su compra que lo disfrute, vuelta pronto- me decía la señorita de la barra entregándome dos bolsas con mis compras.

-Gracias- daba un seco agradecimiento y salía de la tienda.

 _[Llamada telefónica]_

 **-Si diga, aquí Nishikino Maki**

-¿Maki dónde estás? Tengo algo que contarte- decía subiendo a mi auto mientras telefoneaba a mi mejor amiga.

 **-Sigo en el hospital Eri ¿Qué pasa?**

Su voz sonaba cansada probablemente planeaba desvelarse de nuevo en el hospital de sus padres.

-Bueno como sea, ¿estas sentada? Si no te recomiendo que lo hagas porque lo que te voy a decir te va a hacer caer de espaldas- le decía intentando no mostrar molestia en mi voz.

 **-¿De qué hablas? Aaah Eri no estoy para bromas si, tengo mucho papeleo que arreglar y pacientes que ver así que…**

-Hable con Nico- lo soltaba así sin más esperando a que procesara mis palabras.

 _Preparándome para el bombardeo de preguntas en 3, 2,1._

 **-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? Espera, espera como que hablaste con ella, ella se acercó a ti o tu a ella… no olvida eso por ahora, mejor aún ¿Cómo la viste? Se veía bien o la notaste algo pálida, no esta mas delgada ¿o si?...**

-¡MAKI!- le gritaba frenando la tormenta de cuestionamientos- sino dejas de soltar preguntas no podré explicarte, así que por favor cállate y escucha sé que quieres saber muchas cosas, pero yo te las voy a ir soltando conforme sea el caso ok.

 **-Esta bien, pero empieza de un vez-** respondía respirando profundo, era obvio que se estaba mordiendo la lengua para contenerse de preguntar.

-Bien, pues no te aburriré con los por menores solo te diré que me la encontré en _"Drinks Shop Palace"_ y bueno aunque resulte extraño ella fue quien me abordo- escuchaba como Maki contenía el aliento- yo estaba formada para pedir en la barra y ella llego a saludarme. Al parecer solo lo hizo para que la metiera en la fila ya que el sitio estaba a reventar, como siempre, pero luego de eso comenzamos a hablar y me pidió ayuda para contactarte.

Luego de un par de minutos en que hubo silencio por ambas partes, Maki se decidió a hablar.

 **-Porque pedirte ayuda para contactarme, ella tiene mi número y de hecho desde esa** _ **maldita noche**_ **en casa de mis padres no he dejado de marcarle y dejarle mensajes.**

Cuestionaba la pelirroja con obvia molestia.

-Eso mismo le dije yo, pero su respuesta fue que había cambiado su número desde hace mucho y que no recordaba el tuyo. Y vaya creo que esta demás decirte por qué no te busco o respondió tus mensajes- la ojivioleta volvía a guardar silencio- el caso es que me pidió mi número para poder darme la hora y el lugar… Maki ella quiere verte, quiere hablar contigo.

Lo soltaba sin rodeos después de todo esa fue una de las razones por las que la llame.

 **-Ella… ella ¡¿quie-quiere verme?!**

Soltaba con tono ilusionado enseguida se escuchó ruido de pasos y cosas volcándose haciéndome saber sus intenciones así que sin dejar pasar más tiempo hable de manera firme.

-¡Alto ahí! Maki cierra la puerta del despacho de tú padre y deja las llaves de tu auto ahora mismo sobre el escritorio… Sé que estás pensando y de una vez te digo que no, Maki no te hagas ilusiones, aún no sabes que tiene que decirte- guardaba silencio esperando algún tipo interrupción que no tardó en llegar.

 **-N-No se de que ha-hablas y-yo no me he movido de mi sitio-** respondía con ligeros nervios confirmando que había acertado en sus acciones.

-¡Oh si claro! Supongo que solo fue mi imaginación no jajajaja- soltaba con burla para enseguida volver a ponerme seria ya que lo difícil venia ahora- Además si te soy sincera, después de lo que vi dudo que busque una reconciliación contigo.

Soltaba con sarcasmo creando duda en la chica del otro lado.

 **-¿Después de lo que viste?**

Dejaba salir mi mejor amiga invitándome a seguir con mi relato. Suspire con pesadez antes de continuar.

-Maki ella… Nico estaba con Honoka- silencio, silencio era todo lo que había después de mi revelación hasta que un leve crujido sonó del otro lado de la línea. _"Al parecer el celular de Maki no sobrevivirá a esta llamada"_ \- No me preguntes porque ni bajo que circunstancias están juntas, ya que aunque lo intente no logre averiguar nada, pero por lo que observe parecen cercanas además de que como siempre Honoka no pierde oportunidad para disminuir la distancia entre las dos.

Silencio, otra vez ese asfixiante e incómodo silencio se hacía presente.

-Y lo peor no es eso- decía insegura esperando la reacción de mi amiga de la infancia.

 **-Ja, acaso hay algo peor que el que me dejes ver que esa** _ **idiota**_ **sigue detrás de la mujer que amo.**

Dejaba salir con tono ácido y sarcástico la pelirroja.

-Temo decirte que sí y eso es que no iban solas sino con una de las hermanas menores de Nico y… bueno hubo un momento en que ambas salieron de la fila para ir a cajas y cuando las mire estaban en una situación un _tanto_ "peculiar"- seguía dudosa no sabía cómo planteárselo sin darle detalles que solo la lastimarían.

 **-Déjate de rollos… y dilo.**

-Vale, pero solo tómalo con calma después de todo te repito que nada esta confirmado- decía dejando escapar un suspiro antes de seguir- no te aburriré con los detalles _ **… ¡ERI!...**_ Ok de acuerdo ya voy, hubo un momento en el que Honoka abrazo a Nico por la espalda y después se separaron y parecían pelear, pero luego no y entonces… se quedaron frente a frente mirándose de _esa manera._

 **-Te re-refieres a esa… ya sabes esa mirada.**

-Así es, esa mirada de: deseo, añoranza y que deja ver un "algo más"- explicaba el punto dejando que Maki procesara aquello.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio este fue roto por el crujido de algo que parecía ser un vaso o algo de cristal rompiéndose en pedazos y antes de poder decir nada se escuchó en la bocina un _crack_ seguido de un largo piiiiiiii.

-¡Eh! ¿Maki?- me separaba del teléfono observando que la llamada se había cortado- vaya creo que lo tomo mejor de lo que esperaba, uff.

Dejaba mi teléfono a un lado y me decidía a arrancar el auto rumbo a casa.

ERI'S POV END

MAKI'S POV

 **-Así es esa mirada de: deseo, añoranza y que deja ver un…** _ **"algo más".**_

Escuchaba la voz de Eri confirmar mis peores miedos.

 _Muy bien Maki calma, tu tra-tranquila después de todo ya escuchaste a Eri y nada esta confirmado, tran… ¡A LA MIERDA LA CALMA Y TRANQUILIDAD!_

Luego de procesar bien sus palabras mi mente se calentó, mis ojos se oscurecieron y mi cuerpo se movió por si solo. Tome la jarra de agua que reposaba en el escritorio y con toda la furia que sentía en ese momento la arroje violentamente contra la puerta imaginándome que era la cara de Honoka.

Una vez se hizo añicos me levante de un tirón de la silla, haciendo que se impactara en el piso, y retire el celular de mi oído ya que había comenzado a respirar agitadamente. Sin poder aguantarlo más volví a apretar de los lados mi celular para finalmente arrojarlo contra una de las paredes provocando que las piezas volaran por todos lados.

-AAAAAAAAAGG- gritaba viendo la pantalla partida por la mitad en el suelo- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Repetía una y otra vez mientras estrellaba mis puños en el escritorio de roble de mi padre causando que mis manos enrojecieran y ardieran pero no me importaba. Finalmente me deje caer de rodillas con mis brazos reposando en el mueble y mi frente apoyada en la orilla de este.

 _[Toc, toc, toc]_

-Señorita Nishikino se encuentra bien- escuchaba la suave voz de la secretaria de mi padre que ahora trabajaba para mí- ¡Dios señorita!

Aimi era una chica de 1.58 m de estatura, ojos color miel, cabello a la altura de la cadera de color negro azulado, de apariencia dulce, pero con carácter fuerte. Además de que era sumamente atrevida y desinhibida, razón por la cual me había opuesto a que fuera mi asistente ya que no perdía oportunidad para intentar seducirme.

Una vez que vio el caos no dudo en acercarse a mí mientras estaba en aquel lamentable estado.

-Aimi- decía en voz suave como un susurro haciendo aun así que se sobresaltara ante mi llamado- te puedo pedir un favor.

-S-si cla-claro usted dirá ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?- hablaba en tono dulce y dudoso.

-Por favor ve a comprarme un nuevo celular y que tenga el mismo número, al parecer el mío ya no servirá- decía sin quitarme de mi posición- y procura que no sea _tan costoso_ no estoy para lujos.

-Bien- era su respuesta y cuando pensé que se había ido habló nuevamente- Nishikino-san si hay algo que pueda hacer para calmar su dolor, sabe que lo haría encantada.

Escuchaba cerca de mi oído la voz seductora de mi asistente para luego sentir un par de caricias en mi vientre, esa mujer intentaba seducirme, de verdad que ni en los peores escenarios controlaba su libido.

-Descuida Aimi, ni tu ni nadie puede ayudarme. Yo sola lo arruine y ahora… debo vivir… con las consecuencias- eran mis secas palabras mientras alejaba sus traviesas manos de mi cuerpo- pero aún así… gracias.

-De nada, pero si cambia de opinión no dude en decírmelo con su permiso- era su despedida antes de salir y dejarme sola de nuevo.

Permanecí un par de segundos más así dejando que mis lágrimas cayeran a la alfombra, después solo me puse de pie me limpie la cara y levante mi silla para volver a sentarme. Estire mi mano con pesadez cogiendo el teléfono fijo y marque un número muy bien conocido.

El tono de llamada sonó un par de segundos hasta que una voz familiar respondió.

 **-¿Diga?**

Sonaba dudosa la voz de la rubia.

-¿Después de eso que paso entre ellas?- sabia que era una pésima idea pedir detalles pero necesitaba escucharlo.

 **-¿Espera de donde me marcas? ¿Qué le paso a tu celular?-** tiraba preguntas la ojiazul, pero en este momento lo que necesitaba eran respuestas **\- ¡Hey Maki responde!** ... _¡ERI BASTA NO ESTOY PARA ESTO! AAAGGR SOLO ACABA DE UNA VEZ EL RELATO ¿quieres?..._ _ **-**_ termine en un susurro que salió más lastimero de lo que pretendía **\- O-Ok pues básicamente fue eso, se quedaron mirándose de esa manera y comenzaron a acercarse** _ **…**_ _[mi corazón comenzaba a latir demasiado rápido al grado que mi pecho dolía por mi acelerado ritmo cardíaco]_ _…_ **pero al final se separaron porque la chica de la caja las llamo.**

 _Dios, gracias al menos por ahora nada esta confirmado-_ pensaba con alivio.

 **-Pero si te soy sincera no hizo falta que se besaran enfrente de mi para "intuir" que ahí hay algo extraño, además lo creas o no, Honoka se portó madura en todo momento** \- soltaba aquello Eri causando que soltara un bufido y me recargara de manera cómoda en mi silla subiendo los pies al escritorio y cogiendo en mi mano libre una pelota miniatura de esponja con la forma de un balón de americano- **¿Qué? Lo digo enserio por más que intente picarla** **se mantuvo en calma** **.**

-Eso es obvio Eri, frente a Nico-chan esa idiota va a actuar como un manso corderito, todo es parte de su fachada- decía con una mueca de asco ante la actitud de mi ex-novia pelinaranja- sobre todo si estaba ahí alguien de la familia de "mi enana", Honoka no es tonta e intentara ganar terreno con las personas que rodean a Nico.

 **-Mmm ese es "el punto", por lo que vi Honoka y la pequeña hermana de Nico se llevan de maravilla, que por cierto la niña es** _ **monísima**_ **es como una Nico en miniatura solo que más tierna y castaña. En mis intentos por picar a Honoka ella intervenía haciéndome ver lo "bien" que le caía ella y lo mucho que le** _ **desagradaba**_ **mi** **persona** **-** nuevamente me quedaba en completo silencio **\- es por eso que te digo que** _ **NO**_ **te imagines posibles escenarios vale, para mi que hay algo entre esas dos.**

-Eri sé que me equivoque… y que me sigo equivocando pero… YO LA AMO- dejaba salir entre sollozos esta situación dolía tanto, pero yo misma había elegido morir lentamente- LA… A…AMO…

Sin poder evitarlo deje salir el llanto que había contenido por días, necesitaba que al menos alguien lo escuchara que alguien se diera cuenta de que todo lo que estaba haciendo era porque la amaba y quería protegerla.

 _Aaaaaggg a quien engaño soy una cobarde, porque me cuesta tanto ser honesta y decir lo que quiero._

 **-¡Oh Maki! Suéltalo pequeña, deja que salga vamos, llora sé que te has estado aguantando y eso no te hace bien-** escuchaba la voz de mi mejor amiga mientras cubría mi boca para que mis sollozos no salieran tan altos **\- mira no sé qué quiere decirte Nico, pero porque no aprovechas esta oportunidad y te sinceras. ¡Maki deja de tener miedo, solo mírala a los ojos y díselo!**

 _[Sollozos]_

-¿Y sino… sino.. ajam.. me escucha?- dejaba salir aclarándome la garganta- ¿Eri y si ya la perdí?

 **-Oh Maki perdón que te lo diga, pero eso es algo que ya tendrías que tener más que** _ **digerido.**_ **No puedes herir tanto a alguien y después esperar que vuelva a tus brazos, por mucho que te ame Nico tiene dignidad-** me expresaba su opinión la ojiazul causando que todas y cada una de sus palabras se me clavaran como puñales en el pecho.

Aquello dolía como un cárajo, después de todo dicen que no hay nada más crudo que el escuchar la verdad y sobre todo si viene de la boca de alguien que te conoce mejor de lo que tu misma te conoces.

 **-Maki escucha no debí decir…-** comenzaba a disculparse la rubia pero la calle.

-No, tienes toda la razón… es muy probable que la haya perdido hace tiempo- liberaba aquellas palabras que me dejaron un amargo sabor de boca, haciéndome voltear a la pequeña mesa de la oficina de mi padre donde reposaba una botella de whisky- pero entonces crees que tenga caso que vaya.

 _Dios necesito tanto de un trago, aaah-_ me relamía los labios mientras miraba la botella en aquella mesa- ¡Esto es tan difícil!

Soltaba mientras frotaba mi mano por mi rostro.

 **-Si te soy sincera no lo sé, pero supongo que no pierdes nada, al menos así tendrás claro de una vez por todas que es lo que significaste en la vida de Yazawa Nico y de una vez por todas** _ **dejarás**_ **de estar estancada-** eran las palabras de la rusa que no hacían más que hundirme un par de metros más en aquel abismo que se había formado en mi corazón.

-Puede que sea lo último que me quede por hacer, aaah- soltaba un gran suspiro de cansancio- Eri espero tu mensaje con la hora y el lugar del encuentro, Aimi fue por un nuevo celular, el número seguirá siendo el mismo.

 **-De acuerdo, ahora intenta descansar un poco no has parado con el papeleo del hospital y demás cosas. Tomate lo que queda de la noche, ve a darte un baño, duerme y piensa en lo que le dirás cuando la tengas enfrente-** eran los consejos de mi amiga de la infancia **\- y sobretodo Maki,** _ **háblale con el corazón.**_

-Lo haré, gracias Eri- decía con voz apagada pero sincera- Adiós.

Terminaba por fin aquella llamada para enseguida suspirar un par de veces más conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban por caer, ya no lloraría, simplemente no lo merecía, como seguir llorando por algo que solo yo había causado. Mi alma estaba fragmentada por mi falta de coraje, por todo el miedo que sentía, por fallarle a mi familia, por mi desidia y falta de madurez.

 _PORQUE NO PUEDO SER FUERTE, PORQUE SI LA AMO TANTO PREFIERO ALEJARLA ANTES DE MANTENERLA CERCA. ¡PORQUE NO PUEDO MANDAR TODO A LA MIERDA Y SER FELIZ!_

MAKI'S POV END

NICO'S POV

-Nuevamente muchas gracias por todo señora Yazawa y una disculpa por quedarme a tales horas en su hogar- hacia una reverencia Honoka hacia mi madre que la miraba con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-Basta Honoka-chan no tienes porque disculparte y deja las formalidades, pensé que las habíamos dejado atrás- le respondía risueña mi madre.

-¡Kyya Honoka-chan es como un galante _caballero_!- pegaba un grito digno de una fangirl Nozomi, al observar la actitud educada y madura de la pelinaranja que me resultaba _MUY_ _SEXY-_ Niccochi cierra la boca o vas a **babear** la alfombra.

Hacia aquel comentario la pelimorada causando que los colores se me subieran al rostro al percatarme de que efectivamente mi mirada estaba fija en la ojiazul, en el momento en el que Honoka volvió su mirada a mi, yo aparte mis ojos de ella en un gesto típico de colegia pillada por el chico que le gusta.

-¡Porque no cierras la boca Nozomi! No fastidies- le decía con mirada molesta causando una risita en mi madre y mejor amiga- Aunque es verdad no tienes porque ser tan formal, después de todo hoy lograste ganar puntos con la familia Yazawa.

-Eso es verdad, no se como lo hiciste pero al parecer lograste traspasar las barreras de mis hijos, desde que falleció mi amado esposo ellos se han ido cerrando hacia la gente en general- decía con ojos llorosos mi madre dedicándole una sonrisa sincera a nuestra invitada- Pero tú lograste ganártelos.

Luego de aquello el ambiente se tornó ligeramente pesado y triste, la mención de mi padre era un tema delicado que aún lograba afectarnos tanto a mi madre como a mí, así duramos unos segundos hasta que Honoka decidió romper el silencio.

-Uff vaya, había llegado a pensar que no les agradaba- decía pasándose una mano por la frente simulando que se limpiaba el sudor- después de todo al ganar en el _Jenga_ Cocoa-chan me tacleo. Luego durante mi avance en _"The Last of us"_ (1) Kotaro-kun se molestó y termino aventando el control de la consola para terminar yéndose a su cuarto y por si eso no fuera poco, hice llorar a Kokoro-chan cuando le dije que tenía una voz hermosa- decía la pelinaranja mientras hacia una pose pensativa para finalmente rascarse la cabeza en un gesto despreocupado- Imaginen como hubiera sido si les cayera mal.

Decía entre aliviada y sarcástica la ojiazul causando una carcajada entre las tres restantes en la sala, incluyéndome.

-Tranquila Honoka-chan esa es su forma de decir que les caes bien, ya verás que la próxima vez te recibirán con los brazos abiertos- le decía con tono relajado la pelimorada.

-Jaja hubieras visto como se portaron con Nozomi la primera vez que vino- expresaba con felicidad mi madre recordando la primera visita de mi mejor amiga en casa- Además de que se divirtieron mucho, tanto que milagrosamente se fueron a dormir temprano así que esto debe repetirse.

Con esto se despedía de un beso en la mejilla mi progenitora de la pelinaranja que respondió con entusiasmo.

-Por mi encantada de volver seño… es decir Miyuki-chan- se corregía ante la mirada reprobadora de mi madre- a ti también espero verte más seguido Nozomi-chan.

Por último se despedía con un abrazo afectuoso y un beso en la mejilla de Nozomi quien le dedico una radiante sonrisa para después susurrarle unas palabras al oído a la heredera de _"Homura"_ causando un asentimiento en esta y un ligero nerviosismo.

-Bueno Nico-chan debo irme, fue un placer el convivir con tu hermosa familia y ahora si me permites yo quis…- en lo que Honoka se acerco y me dijo aquello yo dirigí una mirada a mi madre y mejor amiga, quienes sin dudar me dieron señas de aprobación.

-Honoka vamos te acompaño a tu auto- la interrumpía con una bella sonrisa.

-No creo que sea necesario es tarde y no quisi…- volvía a hablar pero nuevamente la corte.

-Nada de peros ¡insisto!- sin esperar más la cogí del brazo enlazándolo con el mío y comencé a dirigirla a la salida ante las miradas picaras de las dos restantes que solo se despidieron una vez más de la pelinaranja con un gesto de la mano.

-Honoka- llamaba su atención consiguiendo que me dirigiera una mirada- se que no estás de acuerdo con que vaya a ver a Maki-chan… digo a Maki- intentaba corregirme ya que al mencionar el sufijo "chan" seguido del nombre de mi ex-novia la chica a mi lado rodó los ojos y lanzo un resoplido- sobretodo después de que te dije que quería empezar algo nuevo contigo pero…

-Aaaaah lo se Nico-chan, soy consciente de que entre ustedes quedaron muchas cosas sin aclarar, tampoco soy tonta- me interrumpía en tono cansado- ya te lo dije si necesitas o quieres verla hazlo, estás en tu derecho y no debes de darme explicaciones sobre tus asuntos después de todo tu y yo ni siquiera hemos acordado salir así que está bien- hablaba de manera rápida la pelinaranja mientras bajamos las escaleras del complejo de apartamentos- yo solo quería ser sincera contigo y empezar en esta ocasión bajo condiciones justas pero sino estas lista no hay problema.

Honoka hablaba de manera relajada y sincera, sin embargo su voz sonaba decaída un tanto vacía. No pude evitar sentirme culpable, después de todo ella había sido clara y sincera conmigo al decirme el porqué se acercó a mí en un principio y no solo eso sino que también me confeso que me amaba. Y a pesar de ello yo solo le hice creer que quería comenzar algo nuevo a su lado para enseguida salir con que me reuniré con mi "ex".

 _Vaya Nico si que sabes hacer bien las cosas, al parecer tienen razón al decir que ya no soy la persona decidida y confiable de antes._

Una vez que llegamos al estacionamiento antes de que Honoka subiera a su auto tire de su brazo y me aferre a su cintura fuertemente hundiendo mi rostro en su cuello.

-Ni-Nico-chan ¿qué haces?- me preguntaba primeramente sorprendida para después tomarme de los hombros e intentar apartarme, pero me aferre más a ella, no estaba dispuesta a dejarla marchar porque si lo hacía tenía el presentimiento de que la perdería, incluso antes de tenerla- ¿Oye? Aaah... si sigues actuando así un día me matarás- cedía soltando un suspiro- me dirás que pasa o solo nos quedaremos así hasta que amanezca.

Me hablaba en tono dulce acariciando pausadamente mi cabello y dando a notar la alta hora que era.

-No quiero que te enojes conmigo- le decía en un susurro causando que Honoka tuviera que acercar su rostro al mío para escucharme- no es que allá querido darte falsas esperanzas, pero necesitó que creas en mí.

Levantaba levemente mi rostro para que nuestros ojos se cruzaran lanzándole una miradita de niña regañada que busca enternecer a sus padres para que no la castiguen.

-Si claro solo querías tenerme asegurada, por si las cosas con Maki no te salían bien ¿no?- decía la ojiazul mirándome con una ceja levantada- eres una **tramposa** ¿lo sabes?- me decía con el ceño fruncido, causando nerviosismo por mi parte, luego de esto coloco sus manos detrás de su espalda para frenar cualquier acercamiento de estas a mi cuerpo- ¿Qué esperas que diga Nico-chan?

-Quiero que digas que confías en que realmente deseo empezar algo contigo- le decía con dulzura dando leves caricias a su espalda para calmar su molestia- no te negare que aún siento muchas cosas por Maki…- la pelinaranja continuo mirándome de aquella forma- pe-pero se que entre ella y yo no puede haber nada, así que necesito dejar eso en claro para luego arrancar de nuevo con mi vida.

-Ya me has dejado en claro lo que quieres de Maki, pero lo que me interesa saber- decía con tono firme y calmado mientras seguía negándose a tocarme- ¿Que sientes por mí Nico-chan?

Su pregunta me shockeo por un momento sin embargo me sobrepuse ya que era algo que esperaba escuchar de su parte, de hecho ya se había tardado en cuestionarlo. Antes de responder lance un pequeño suspiro para luego subir mis brazos de su cintura a su delgado cuello, todo esto con una sonrisa.

-Pensé que era obvio- le lanzaba una mirada coqueta mientras pasaba una de mis manos por un mechón rebelde de su cabello, el cual se había escapado de su peinado- "Me gustas" te tengo confianza y cariño Honoka, así que por favor no te alejes.

Le decía sincera expresándole todo lo que me provocaba después de todo convivimos cerca de medio año y cada momento fue divertido, además de cómodo. Ante mi arrebato de sinceridad la pelinaranja se sonrojo mientras que sus ojos se iluminaron y sus brazos y cuerpo se relajaron finalmente. Me dedico una bella sonrisa de lado y coloco sus manos en mis hombros para finalmente acercar su rostro al mío.

-Eres la mujer más linda y **embaucadora** que he conocido- decía con tono seductor posando su frente en la mía mirándome directo a los ojos- me dices esas cosas lindas solo para que no me enoje contigo y siga esperando por ti ¿verdad?

 _Ups creo que fui descubierta, pero bueno ya no hay vuelta atrás._

-Bu-Bueno la intención con la que fueron dichas esas palabras no es lo importante sino que son ciertas- la abrazaba por el cuello y la acercaba a mí.

-Esta faceta traviesa y egoísta tuya no la conocía, jaja- respondía riendo la pelinaranja mientras echaba su rostro hacia atrás poniendo distancia de por medio cosa que me molesto un poco- pero supongo que habrá más facetas tuyas que debo conocer.

 _Espera que demonios ya que había creado la atmósfera correcta para...es decir toda la noche estuvo buscando la oportunidad para besarme y ahora. ¡Moouu arruinaste el momento Honoka!_

-Hay muchas facetas mías que desconoces, pero ese es el chiste de "salir" con alguien, el conocer _A FONDO_ a la otra persona _-_ seguía en tono seductor volviendo a crear la atmósfera y consiguiendo acercar más mis labios a los suyos.

-Ya lo creo Ni-co-chan- ahora ella imitaba ese tono sensual invitándome a aproximarme, cosa que hice sin dudar y cuando estaba por unir nuestros labios ella ladeo su cabeza terminando con mis labios en su mejilla- tranquila ya te lo dije, _no voy a renunciar a ti._ Bueno Nico-chan debo irme son casi las 4 am, pero te llamo al rato a ver si quieres salir o algo.

Decía casual la ojiazul deshaciendo mi agarre y cogiéndome de la mano suavemente.

-Espera ¡¿Qué?!- replicaba confundida por su actitud algo distante, es decir como de estar a punto de besarnos ahora solo se despedía de mi como si nada pasará- Honoka que pa…

Antes de terminar de preguntar nada sentí un abrazo y unos cálidos labios en mi mejilla los cuales duraron posados ahí por unos segundos para después apartarse con la misma ternura con la que llegaron.

-Te amo Nico-chan- me decía sin titubeos y posando sus celestes ojos brillantes en mis sorprendidos y excitados ojos carmín- y ¿sabes? Creo que ese lado _egoísta tuyo_ también me encanta, te llamo al rato.

Por último besaba mi mano galantemente y subía en su auto emprendiendo camino a casa de sus padres. Luego de unos segundos de que desapareció su automóvil me di la vuelta y volví hecha una furia a casa de mi madre.

 _ **Zaaaaaaaasss (puerta**_ _ **azotándose**_ _ **)**_

-¿Nicocchi?

-¿Nico?

Escuchaba la voz de mi madre y Nozomi sin embargo no detuve mi camino hasta llegar a mi cuarto.

-AAAAAAARRGG SERÁ IDIOTA- gritaba ahogando mi rostro en mi almohada.

NICO'S POV END

* * *

 _ **¿Y que tal les gusto o no? Una cosa quien quiera una chica como Honoka en su vida levante la mano (alza su mano lo más alto que es capaz) a poco no esta Honky es tan sexy en tantos aspectos sobre todo en la seriedad con la que habla de sus sentimientos, el como es capaz de mirar a los ojos a Nico y decirle "TE AMO Y LUCHARÉ POR TI" sin siquiera titubear esas son mujeres no payasas jaja. Que dicen, con esto creen que Honoka se ha ganado el derecho de tener una oportunidad con nuestra pelinegra favorita, porque todo indica que cuando la ojiazul va enserio va enserio.**_

 _ **Por favor opiniones, quejas, sugerencias, dudas, todas y cada una de ellas son bien recibidas.**_

 _ **Mil quinientas gracias por seguir aquí y participar nuevamente les digo que amo leer sus reviews sobre todo aquellos en los que me dicen si la cague en algo jaja, es que aveces por más que reviso y reviso el capítulo se me pasan cosas.**_

 _ **Bueno sin más que decir se despide con saludos cordiales su autora BORY-CHAN.**_

* * *

 _Notas:_

 _(1) The las of us, es un videojuego de acción-aventura y survival horror, por lo que vi es un rollo_ _así_ _tipo Resident evil ya saben un virus que vuelve a la gente medio loca y medio zombie. No lo he jugado pero los gráficos se ven excelentes además de que me encantan este tipo de juegos._


	19. CAMBIO DE MAREA (RENOVACIÓN)

_**Como les dije este es el segundo capítulo del doble que subiré, siento si es más cortito pero originalmente era uno solo que al final decidí dividirlo por aquello de que el otro se me hizo muy largo y también porque este en su mayoría es desde el punto de Honoka y creo yo que es perfecto para marcar el cierre entre pasado y presente espero no confundirlos.**_

 _ **Perdonen si se me fue algún error de ortografía o alguna palabra mal escrita o sin sentido pero luego a pesar de que lo reviso mínimo 2 veces y luego se lo paso a mi "adorable editora" (quien lo checa antes de subirlo) para que vea la claridad del capítulo se nos van cosas.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 15. Cambio de marea (Renovación).**_

NOZOMI'S POV

-¿Se puede?- preguntaba asomando mi rostro hacia el interior de la habitación de Niccochi.

-Pasa- se escuchaba un leve susurro seguido de la mano estirada de la pelinegra que me indicaba que siguiera.

-Y ahora que pasó, hasta hace unos minutos estabas que saltabas de alegría y ahora…- me cortaba ya que al sentarme Nicocchi se me abalanzo terminando con su rostro hundido en mi estómago- mmm muy bien esto es grave habla ahora.

-No es nada… ¡bien bien te lo diré!- soltaba al sentir mis manos en su pecho- es solo que estoy molesta, Honoka es una idiota.

-Jajajaja así ¿y porque Honoka-chan es una idiota?- respondía divertida mientras me recargaba en la cabecera de la cama y comenzaba a acariciar su negro cabello.

-Aaaah, pues toda la noche tanto ella como yo estuvimos buscando la oportunidad de besarnos, y por una u otra interrupción no lo hicimos- hablaba con algo de pesar la ojicarmín despertando mi curiosidad- y hace rato cuando estábamos por besarnos ladeo su cabeza y solo se despidió de mí y se fue.

 _Ara ara Honoka-chan si que eres una persona interesante. Creo que deberé de consultar mis cartas nuevamente para saber que tanto ha cambiado el futuro de Nicocchi ahora que la situación se ha puesto interesante._

-Y porque crees que hizo eso, es decir una persona no cambia de opinión solo porque si mucho menos si los ojos de ambas partes reflejan _deseo-_ soltaba causando que la pequeña chica aferrada a mí se incorporara de un salto- Mmm ya veo con que paso algo más no, pensé que era idea mía el que Honky-chan estuviera algo distraída después de que volvieron con el chocolate.

Ante mi mención Nicocchi se tensó levemente y se negó a mirarme por lo que me incorpore en la cama y espere a que hablara.

-Bueno es que cu-cuando fuimos por el chocolate… nos… pues encontramos con alguien- hablaba atropelladamente denotando su nerviosismo.

-Se encontraron a "alguien" ¿a quién?- _"Algo me dice a mi que esto involucra a cierta pelirroja tsundere y conflictiva"-_ Nicocchi te he hecho una pregunta.

Le exigía atención ya que al parecer la pelinegra encontraba más interesante la colcha de su cama que el mirar mis hermosos ojos turquesas.

-Fue a Erichika... ya sabes la rubia esa amiga de Maki- al escuchar aquello mis ojos se abrieron como platos. _"Ara así que Erichi apareció"-_ supongo que la recuerdas, después de todo cuando la conociste te la pasaste beso y beso con ella además de que dejaste que te toqueteara toda, enfrente de medio bar.

Continuaba con voz burlona Nicocchi recordándome aquel candente encuentro con la rusa y causando que mis mejillas adquirieran un poco de color carmín.

-Ajam si bueno "el punto es"- me aclaraba la garganta y decía seria ya que no me podía permitir ser la burla de mi mejor amiga, ya que soy yo quien avergüenza a las personas.

-Pues nada cuando la vi comenzamos a platicar y le pedí ayuda para contactar a Maki y bueno Honoka se enteró y se molestó- Decía la pelinegra mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

" _Ya sabía que en esto estaba involucrada Maki-chan y la verdad es que no me explico porque darle tanta importancia a ese tema aún. Pero algo me dice que Nicocchi no me estás diciendo todo, por muy infantil que sea alguien no puede molestarse solo por eso. A menos que..."._

-Nicocchi antes de que hablaras con Erichi y le pidieras ayuda para contactar con Maki-chan- le decía seria buscando su mirada- le dijiste o "prometiste" algo a Honoka-chan.

Ante mis palabras Nicocchi se encogió para finalmente levantar la cara y lanzarme una tierna mirada.

-Y-Yo ve-verás…- seguía dudosa hasta que me levante y la encare cruzándome de brazos- aah cuando salimos le dije a Honoka que quería empezar de nuevo con mi vida y que me gustaría estar con ella, pero nunca le propuse un noviazgo como tal y mucho menos matrimonio.

Terminaba con pose digna la pelinegra mientras fruncía el ceño e intentaba justificar sus acciones.

-Nico, tanto tu como yo sabemos a la perfección que no es necesario mencionar las palabras "noviazgo formal" o "matrimonio" para dejarle en claro a una persona que _deseamos_ algo romántico con ella- hablaba intentando mantener la calma mientras me recargaba en la pared y miraba con poca paciencia a mi amiga- hacer ese tipo de promesas cuando no se está listo para cumplirlas es _**jugar sucio.**_

-¡¿Nico?!- articulaba la pelinegra extrañada mientras me lanzaba una mirada temerosa.

-Así es Nico- la volvía a llamar por su nombre como solía hacerlo cuando me molestaba con ella- quisiste asegurar a Honoka-chan por si Maki-chan sigue sin querer luchar por ti y eso no es para nada justo ya que solo la estas usando como salvavidas. No creí que pudieras ser tan vil.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- respondía en tono molesto levantándose de la cama y encarándome- Honoka piensa lo mismo pero no es así… bu-bueno no del todo- titubeaba ante mi mirada de "estas segura de que crees en la mierda que dices"- Nozomi no tengo la intención de caer ante Maki-chan, la amo, pero ya no estoy dispuesta a seguir esperando por ella sé que tal vez suene tonto lo que diré pero solo necesito dejar en claro la situación. Aaaah necesito decirlo, si la veo a los ojos y se lo digo yo también lo tendré claro.

 _¡Por los dioses! Respira Nozomi respira, ambas sabemos que deseas estampar la cara de Nicocchi contra la pared pero debes controlarte. Es tu mejor amiga, es una idiota, pero tú mejor amiga al fin y al cabo._

-No dirás nada- me cuestionaba Nicocchi con esa miradita de cachorro herido.

Di un profundo suspiro antes de hablar.

-¿Qué esperas que diga?- respondía tallando el puente de mi nariz con cansancio.

-No sé lo que sea, regáñame, grítame- decía con algo de exasperación- cualquier cosa que haga que dejes de mirarme así.

-¿Mirarte cómo?- argumentaba intentando hacerle creer que no sabía de que hablaba.

-Sabes bien como- se cruzaba de brazos- esa mirada que parece decir "no estoy de acuerdo con lo que haces pero no diré nada" o peor aún esa mirada acusadora que parece gritarme "eres una idiota Nicocchi te estas equivocando".

-No sé de qué hablas Nicocchi- decía intentando controlar la sonrisa que planeaba asomarse por mis labios ya que realmente había acertado en lo que pensaba.

-¡Basta Nozomi! Si vas a decir algo hazlo ya- contestaba tajante la pelinegra.

-Realmente quieres saber que pienso- seguía mientras la miraba con una ceja levantada- puede que lo que te diga no te guste.

-Solo suéltalo- estaba a punto de volver a cuestionar cuando me corto- Nozomi te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que lo que me dirás no me gustara pero… casi siempre aciertas, así que dilo te escucho.

-Bien Nicocchi sobre advertencia no hay engaño- le lanzaba una fugaz sonrisa antes de ponerme seria- Pienso que le estas dando demasiadas vueltas a este asunto de Maki-chan, te la has pasado meses enteros llorando por los rincones y deprimiéndote al grado de cultivar hongos en tu closet; y todo por una chica que es obvio que no te ama. ¡Y no te ama! Porque si lo hiciera estaría aquí contigo y no en la comodidad de la mansión de sus padres.

Seguía en tono rápido y fuerte ya que conforme hablaba la pelinegra intentaba ponerse a la defensiva.

-O al menos no te ama como decía amarte hasta el grado de mandar todo a la mierda y quedarse a tu lado. Sé que tal vez hago mal al hablar de ella sin conocer su situación a fondo, pero sin importar lo que esté pasando en su vida nada justifica que te use como lo hizo y perdón que lo diga así, pero h estado jugando contigo de manera descarada y lo peor es que tú te diste cuenta de ello y se lo permitiste. Eras consiente de que todas y cada una de las palabras y promesas que te dijo Maki-chan solo fueron para retenerte a su lado el tiempo que ella lo considero adecuado, cada te amo fue dicho para mantenerte calmada, _dócil._

Conforme seguía hablando Nicocchi se dejó caer sobre la cama mientras apretaba los puños en su regazo e intentaba retener sus lágrimas. Luego de un rato en silencio, en el que solo sus sollozos se escuchaban, decidió levantar su rostro y hablar.

-Lo sé siempre lo supe, es solo que me enamore… y es por eso que me cuesta aceptarlo y dejarlo ir- decía con pesar limpiando de su rostro las lágrimas- pero ya es tiempo, ya me canse de estar estancada quiero avanzar. Sé que es asquerosamente egoísta de mi parte hacer que Honoka me espere, pero la necesito, si hay alguien que pueda ayudarme a olvidar a Maki esa persona es Honoka.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso?- cuestionaba observando a detalle cada gesto y movimiento de la pelinegra.

-Solo es algo, como decirlo… es algo que siento aquí- la ojicarmín colocaba su mano derecha sobre su pecho del lado del corazón- Desde que la conocí despertó algo nuevo en mí. No más bien es como si la antigua Yazawa Nico regresara. Cuando pasaba tiempo con ella, aunque fuera solo tonteando o charlando sobre _**idols**_ me sentía cómoda, a gusto.

-Osea que escoges a Honoka-chan solo por comodidad- soltaba con un poco de sarcasmo.

-No, también porque me gusta y le tengo cariño, aún no sé de qué tipo pero quisiera averiguarlo, quiero saber si solo es _deseo_ como dices o quien sabe puede que sea algo más. Y el primer paso para descubrir eso y formar una nueva vida será este…

Seguido de esto se puso de pie y camino hacia el pequeño tocador que se encontraba en la habitación. Mientras con una mano desataba su coleta alta, dejando caer su larga cabellera por su esbelta espalda, con la otra abría el cajón y sacaba unas tijeras. Sin decir nada se volvió hacia mi y con la mano izquierda tomo un puño de su brillante cabello para después cortarlo de un tijeretazo ante mi atónita mirada.

-¿Nicocchi que haces? ¡Estás loca o que!- de un segundo a otro llegaba hasta el otro lado de la habitación y le arrebataba las tijeras de la mano- Porque cortas tu cabello.

Tomaba entre mis dedos su cabello tasajeado mientras la miraba con pena y enojo.

-Te he dicho que estoy harta de estar estancada y para avanzar necesito cerrar el ciclo y nada mejor que eso que un cambio de _look_ \- me lanzaba una mirada decidida para después darse vuelta elegantemente y sentarse en el banco frente al espejo del tocador- Adelante emparéjalo, espero que aún recuerdes tus cursos de moda, estética y esas cosas.

-Jajaja tu confía en la pura, bella y maravillosa sacerdotisa, a medio tiempo, Nozomi- reía cogiendo con firmeza esta vez las tijeras y recargándome en su hombro mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa cómplice- descuida, en mis manos tu cabello quedara _DIVINO_.

-¿Pura? Claro ni siquiera creo que sepas que significa esa palabra- escuchaba el susurro sarcástico de mi mejor amiga.

-Nicocchi, será mejor que te calles sino quieres que se me resbalen las tijeras y corte demás- le advertía posicionando mejor la lámpara del tocador para ver donde cortaría- Bien todo listo ahora comencemos.

Varios cortes y minutos después termine obteniendo los mejores resultados, ante mí se encontraba una bella pelinegra con una sonrisa radiante y un brillo increíble en los ojos, un brillo que denotaba no solo cambio sino también vida.

-Y bien Nicocchi ¿te gusta?- le preguntaba a mi amiga mientras dejaba las tijeras en el mueble y colocaba mis manos sobre sus hombros mirándola a través del espejo.

-¿Que si me gusta? Bromeas esta… ESTA INCREÍBLE- se incorporaba de un salto y se volvía hacia mi abrazándome- Me veo tan madura y tan… JODIDAMENTE SEXY.

Me decía una vez que deshizo el abrazo mientras se admiraba en el espejo y hacia poses sensuales, su cabello había quedado como el de _Jeon Hyosung_ _(2)_ vocalista de "Secret" en el video de _**talk that**_ _._

-Jajaja esa... justo esta chica es la Nicocchi que yo conocí- expresaba con completa felicidad mirando con orgullo a mi amiga- Ahora cual es el siguiente paso en este nuevo ciclo.

-El siguiente paso es este- se acercaba a su cama y cogía su celular mostrándome un contacto- toma, necesito que le mandes un mensaje a Erichika, dile que veré a Maki mañana a las 10 pm en el parque que ella conoce bien. Luego de hacerme ese pequeño favor puedes hacer con el número lo que desees, podrías aprovechar para acercarte a Erichika sé que te gusta y por lo que me dijo ella hace mucho que esperaba verte.

Me dirigía una mirada picara denotando lo bien que me conocía.

-De acuerdo mandare tu mensaje cuanto antes para después entrar en acción y atraer a mí a esa sexy rusa- le lanzaba un guiño causando una carcajada por parte de la pelinegra- Mmm al parecer esperaba que la contactara respondió rápido, dice que ahora le avisa.

Luego de un par de minutos recibí la confirmación.

-Listo Nicocchi dice que ahí estará, ahora solo tienes que relajarte y descansar porque mañana sera un…- corte mi discurso ya que mi teléfono comenzó a sonar- Ara, ara creo que Erichi no quiere perder el tiempo.

-Tranquila estoy bien- decía con una sonrisa la ojicarmín- vamos responde no la hagas esperar y largo de aquí, quisiera tomar un baño antes de dormir.

-Hola Erichi, oye tienes idea de cuan tarde es...- respondía con voz coqueta para finalmente despedirme de mi amiga con un beso en la mejilla- uuyy eres tan atrevida Erichi espera un segundo… _Descansa Nicocchi duerme bien, te quiero_... No aquí sigo ¿cómo? Nada de eso solo me despedía de Nicocchi, pero me decías.

NOZOMI'S POV END

HONOKA'S POV

-Aaaaah de saber que el día se me haría eterno no hubiera accedido a atender la tienda- soltaba con pesar recargando mi barbilla en el palo de la escoba con la que barría la entrada de "Homura"- pensé que si me quedaba y me mantenía ocupada no pensaría tanto en Nico-chan, pero como siempre me equivoque.

 _Tal vez si le marco a Cocoa pueda decirme algo, espera no eso sería muy bajo además no tengo porque involucrara a mi pequeña aliada en estas cosas. Si tan solo me hubiera contenido y no le hubiese llamado…_

Me auto castigaba volviendo a pensar en aquella llamada.

 _FLASHBACK_

[Tiii Tiii]

 **-Hola**

Sonaba la cálida voz de la pelinegra que desde hace unos meses me robaba el sueño.

-Hola Nico-chan soy Honoka, me preguntaba si querías que saliéramos a tomar algo o a platicar lo que tú quieras- le decía con completa alegría a la ojicarmín al otro lado de la línea.

 **-Oh Honoka hola, mmm me encantaría pero hoy no puedo.**

Me respondía algo extraña como si me evitara o estuviera molesta

 _Mierda creó que le molesto que no la besara ayer, pero dios que esperaba que después de lo que me dijo me le fuera encima y la hiciera mía. Aaag y ahora que hago._

-¿Eh? Nico-chan si estas molesta conmigo por lo que paso cuando nos despedíamos, lo siento no quise ofenderte ni nada de eso. Es decir no es que no haya querido besarte claro que me hubiera encantado, pero creo que ese no era el mejor momento- justificaba mis acciones para ver si con eso a mí sempai se le bajaba el coraje.

 **-¿Cómo dices? No, no, no es nada de eso no estoy molesta contigo, de hecho tuviste razón al rechazar mis acercamientos. Sé que no fue para nada justo la manera en la que actúe contigo y estabas en tu derecho de mandarme por un tubo si lo hubieras querido, aunque te agradezco que ni lo hicieras-** lo último lo dijo más bajito como si le causara vergüenza- **Lo que pasa es que estoy trabajando hoy y saldré como a eso de las 7, además…-** se detenía como pensando si continuaba o no- **bu-bueno al rato veré a Maki.**

Al escuchar esa última frase sentí escapar toda la alegría y jovialidad de mi cuerpo. Fue como si un balde de agua fría con cubitos de hielo fuera vertido desde mi cabeza y pasara por mi espalda, dejándome pasmada por completo.

 _Sabía que eso pasaría pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. Aaaag que esto siento… siento como si mi estómago se revolviera y mi pecho aprieta._

 **-¿Honoka? Sigues ahí...**

Escuchaba la voz preocupada de la pelinegra.

 _Dios que es esto, quiero responder pero no puedo es como si hubiera recibido un golpe en la boca del estómago y todo el aire se me escapara. Vamos cuerpo reacciona._

Me ordenaba mentalmente sin embargo mi cuerpo seguía inmóvil hasta que finalmente como si fuese una marioneta, a la que le cortaron los hilos, caí de tajo al suelo terminando de rodillas en este.

-EH si… yo… aquí estoy… am así que… ho-hoy se verán ¿no?- articulaba con gran esfuerzo intentando sonar despreocupada.

 **-S-si, Honoka yo lo lamento me gustaría salir contigo pero…**

Antes de que siguiera disculpándose me decidí a hablar.

-No, tranquila no tienes por qué disculparte- hablaba rápido sin detenerme a pensar mucho en lo que diría- siento haberte distraído en tu trabajo, si mañana no estás muy ocupada podemos salir sino… no hay problema me avisas cuando puedas vale. Bueno que tengas buen día Nico-chan cuídate y suerte.

 **-Hono…** _ **[piiii, piiii]**_

Sin darle oportunidad de hablar más colgué la llamada, no quería escucharla decir nuevamente que _necesitaba_ hablar o ver a Maki una vez más. Si lo hacia lo más probable es que mi corazón no lo resistiera y sobre todo no me creía capaz de controlar mis celos y reclamarle.

-Oneechan entra a desayunar de una vez… ¿oye que haces de rodillas en el suelo? Como sea o entras o me comeré tu ración de pan- escuchaba vagamente la voz de mi imouto.

-Yukiho basta deja en paz a tu hermana- ahora hablaba mi madre- ¿eh? Honoka, cariño estas bien no tienes buen semblante- sentía como algo suave se posaba en mi frente- Honok…

Ignorando mi alrededor me puse de pie de un salto y de un solo movimiento me di la vuelta y guarde mi teléfono en el bolsillo de mi sudadera para dormir.

-Oneechan el desayuno… sino vienes tu ración de pan…- seguía hablándome mi hermana pero mi vista estaba fija en la escalera y mi mente divagaba en otra cosa.

-Lo lamento Okasa pero paso del desayuno no tengo hambre, Yukiho puedes tomar mi pan- respondí con voz neutral mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras- provecho.

-¡¿Eh?!

-¡Cómo! ¿Okasa realmente Oneechan dijo?

Era lo último que escuchaba antes de llegar a la planta alta y dirigirme a mi habitación.

 _FLASHBACK END_

-Mierda porque tenía que ser tan impaciente y llamarla, pero bueno supongo que tuve que haber intuido que esto pasaría de un momento a otro. En fin no es como su pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

 _Tono de la canción "star dash"_

-¿Hola?- respondía mi teléfono algo extrañada y nerviosa.

 **-¡Honoka-chan ayudaaaa!**

Se escuchaba del otro lado de la línea una alterada, aguda pero melodiosa voz.

-¿Ah, Kotori-chan que tienes?- preguntaba preocupada al escuchar el llamado de mi mejor amiga seguido por gritos.

 **-Honoka-chan ayuda… Mío mmm Mío-chaaaaan…**

Intentaba articular de manera rápida y agitada causando mayor miedo en mí.

-Kotori-chan espera ¿qué pasa?¿Dónde esta Mio-chan?- hablaba rápido mientras metía los letreros y demás cosas de manera violenta para cerrar cuando antes la tienda y correr al lado de la peligris.

 **-Aaaah aaaah, por fin-** daba una fuerte exhalación que más que eso sonó como un gemido- **lo siento Honoka-chan no quise alarmarte. Estoy bien y Mio-chan también lo está, aaah...** -decía controlando su voz mientras regulaba su ¿respiración?- **de hecho esta aquí conmigo.**

-Aguarda un segundo que fue eso, si están bien ambas entonces porque gritabas, que estaban hacien-dooo…- le cuestionaba parando mis movimientos después de todo ella estaba bien- No es verdad… ¡Oh por dios!

Abría los ojos como platos ante la revelación de lo que pudo ocurrir. De un segundo a otro la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumento y mi boca se abrió y cerró con rapidez como si fuera un pez.

 **-Jajajaja lo lamento no fue mi intención que escucharas eso-** decía divertida la ojimiel- **es que vine a la bodega a hablarte por teléfono para pedirte un favor pero en cuanto entre Mio-chan me alcanzó y bueno como esta mañana solo pudimos hacer dos veces entonces se me lanzo encima y…**

-¡POR LOS DIOSES! Par de pervertidas si les excita ese tipo de cosas entonces llama a alguien más Kotori- antes de oír nada colgué y arroje a la barra mi teléfono mientras intentaba frenar los escalofríos de mi cuerpo.

 _Oh dios, oh dios, no no no noooooo. Fuera imágenes fuera no quiero pensar en eso._

 _Nuevamente el tono de star dash._

-Kotori-chan si me llamas porque se les ha antojado una segunda ronda, de una vez te digo que cerrare la tienda e iré hasta "μ's" a patear tu trasero- le respondía con la cara por completo roja.

 **-Jajaja no Honoka-chan ya te dije que eso fue un accidente-** respondía risueña la desinhibida peligris- **en realidad te hable porque necesitó que nos des una mano en el bar hoy hay casa llena y una de las chicas se enfermó, obvio te pagaremos.**

-Uff menos mal creí que te habías vuelto voyerista o exhibicionista- respondía más calmada y aliviada- claro a qué hora me necesitas allá.

 **-Solo serán un par de horas hasta que el verdadero reemplazo llegue, con que llegues aquí a eso de las 8 está bien-** decía Kotori-chan- **te desocuparíamos a eso de las 12 más o menos.**

-Vale entonces deja me apuro a cerrar, me doy un baño y estoy ahí como a las 7:30 para ayudarte con las mesas o lo que sea- respondía emocionada.

 **-Muy bien Honoka-chan ya quedamos ahí te espero y… solo olvida lo que escuchaste por favorcito ¡** _ **si**_ _**please!**_ **-** me decía en ruego la ojimiel.

-Uuuuuy será difícil Kotori-chan, tú y Mio-chan me han causado un serio trauma dicen que los traumas es mejor hablarlos, así que tal vez debería contárselo a Umi-chan y…- se escuchaba un crujido proveniente del otro lado.

 **-Ajam, cof, cof, Honoka… si olvidas esa llamada, te asignare las mejores mesas de la noche-** irrumpía en la conversación cierta pelinegra novia de mi amiga.

-¿Llamada? No sé de qué llamada hablas Mio-chan- soltaba con una sonrisa- Bueno entonces les caigo en el bar en un rato, bye bye.

 _Dios quien se imaginaria que esas dos fueran tan fogosas, quien las viera jajajaja. Supongo que por eso dicen que hay que tener cuidado con las calladas._

 _[Salto de tiempo]_

-Kotori-chan necesito dos "sex and the beach", "un orgasmo", un "coco loco" y una jarra de "malibu"; para las chicas de la sección _Orquídea_ … aaah- decía de manera veloz mientras entregaba mi orden y me dejaba caer en la barra con completo cansancio.

-Enseguida Honoka aa… ¡¿Qué te paso?!- decía con pánico la ojimiel mientras observaba mi apariencia desarreglada y mi rostro manchado con tres tipos de labial diferentes.

-Aaaah… esas chicas están locas, más que despedida de soltera parece orgía- soltaba con pesar para luego sacar un pañuelo y pasármelo por la cara- las propinas son buenas, pero al parecer soy el juguete de la fiesta.

-Jaja ya veo, ven aquí- levantaba una parte de la barra y me indicara que accediera- esa mesa pensaba dejársela a Umi-chan, que bueno que no lo hice. Ten coge esto mientras te ayudo a arreglarte- me entregaba un par de yenes que estaban insertados en mi sostén- Espera… _clic, clic…_ listo, ahí esta tu pedido y aunque las propinas sean buenas Honoka-chan no dejes que se propasen contigo.

Luego de acomodar mi camisa blanca y tomarme un par de fotos, probablemente para su colección de "Honoka-chan", me entrego mi pedido y me dejo salir.

-Gracias Kotori-chan y descuida tengo todo bajo control, ok- le sonreía y guiñaba un ojo para enseguida tomar la charola y salir disparada.

Luego de esquivar un par de personas llegue a la sección antes dicha en pocas palabras volví a terreno enemigo.

 _ **-Ahí viene la sexy mesera.**_

 _ **-Listas chicas, prepárense para el lindo bocadillo anaranjado.**_

 _Ay dios algo me dice a mí que estoy en problemas, glup- tragaba pesado mientras disminuía mi paso- Están aterradoramente calladas pero aun así me miran cono si fuera un delicioso postre._

-Aquí está su pedido señoritas: dos "sex and the beach" uno es para usted y otro para la dama de rojo.

 _ **-Mil gracias cielo.**_

Me respondía una de ellas en tono coqueto mientras rozaba mi mano al tomar el vaso con el trago.

-De nada, ahora le entrego "un orgasmo" a la dama de azul y…

 _ **-Solo uno bebe, si se nota que me puedes provocar muuuuchos más.**_

Era el comentario de la mujer de azul mientras se inclinaba en la mesa y me enseñaba su escote.

 _Mierda, pero que les pasa a estas mujeres parece que nunca han tenido ante ellas a una chica joven y guapa- pensaba mientras desviaba mi mirada de su escote y me ponía roja como tomate._

-Ah S-si, ajam… lo que sea- respondía algo irritada por su insistente coqueteo- por último un "coco loco" y una jarra de "malibu" para la festejada. "μ's: karaoke-bar" les desea que se la sigan pasando increíble y muchas felicidades por su próxima boda señorita.

Hacia una reverencia de manera formal y luego me volvía de manera lenta dispuesta a marcharme.

 _ **-Pero no te vayas todavía…**_

 _ **-Si guapa quédate que estamos gozando de tu compañía.**_

 _ **-Como que te vas y el striptease**_.

-¡EH! Señoras ustedes me confunden yo soy mesera, NO desnudista- respondía ya sin pizca de paciencia y un tanto ofendida.

 _ **-No te ofendas pequeña, además te pagaremos bien.**_

Insistía una señora como de unos cuarenta y pico años mientras se abanicaba con un fajo de billetes.

 _Pero esta anciana que se cree que me voy a vender como vil puta, aunque si que es bastante dinero tal vez un para de prendas… ¡Que estoy pensando! DE NINGUNA MANERA._

-Señora con todo el respeto que usted me merece se puede ir mucho a la… _¡Honoka-chan!_ \- antes de terminar de hablar escuche la melodiosa voz de Kotori-chan llamándome- Aah bueno si me disculpan debo encargarme de mi trabajo con su permiso.

Me excuse y cuando pensé que se habían calmado recibí tremenda nalgada que me dejo fría.

 _Zaaaas_

 _ **-No puedo creer que te atrevieras Sakura-chan.**_

 _ **-Bromeas era ahora o nunca, ya no me lavare esta mano, kyyya.**_

Escuchaba a aquellas descaradas presumir sobre el manoseo hacia mi persona, causando que mis celestes ojos se tornaran sombríos de coraje e ira contenida.

 _Aaaaagggr mejor solo salgo de aquí, así es Honky solo ignóralas._

Me decía internamente mientras retomaba mi paso y llegaba hasta mi amiga.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Kotori-chan?- decía intentando regular la molestia en mi voz.

-Es que creí que si te quedabas más tiempo ahí esas clientas locas te violarían así que creo que es mejor cambiarte de mesa, pero si no quieres solo dilo- dejaba escapar un suspiro para luego acomodar el delantal y corbata de mi uniforme- entonces que dices.

-Te lo agradezco, si hubiera permanecido ahí lo más probable es que alguna de ellas terminara inconsciente entre mis brazos y no lo digo en un sentido romántico- soltaba con exasperación- ahora a que mesa atiendo.

-Ve a la sección _Azucena..._ y Honoka-chan- antes de que partiera Kotori-chan colocó su mano en mi hombro- No pierdas la calma por favor, porque si hacen destrozos esta vez Mio-chan enfurecerá y no podre interceder por ti.

Me soltaba aquel inusual comentario Kotori-chan dejándome dudosa, sin embargo le reste importancia y continúe mi camino, una vez cerca de la sección Azucena la vi y solo entonces entendí a que se refería mi peligris amiga.

 _¡Maldita suerte de mierdaaaaa!-_ gritaba internamente dirigiendo una mirada a la ojimiel que solo me miro con culpa _\- Bien pues al parecer mi día terminara de una manera mucho más asquerosa de lo que empezó. Pues ni que hacerle a mal paso darle prisa._

-Muy buenas noches sea usted bienvenida a "μ's: karaoke-bar", mi nombre es Honoka y le serviré esta noche- decía de manera formal pero un tanto hosca a la rubia ojiazul que me miraba con irritación, al parecer a ella tampoco le caía en gracia verme.

-De todas las meseras que hay en este sitio, te tenían que enviar a ti- decía molesta para luego soltar un bufido- ¡Ni de coño! Te largas y pide que envíen a alguien más.

Me mandaba una mirada de desprecio aumentando mi impaciencia.

-Aaah créeme que si fuera por mí no hubiera venido, pero lamentablemente el bar esta corto de personal y vine a echarle una mano a mis amigas- soltaba con exasperación frotando mi sien- Entonces Erichika ordenaras o nos harás un favor a ambas y te largaras a otro lugar, tal vez a uno más de tu estilo, más burgués.

Decía con tono ácido y mirada fiera no dejándome intimidar por aquella rubia que en otro tiempo no solo fue mi sempai, sino también una gran amiga. De pronto mi guardia fue rota por un par de brazos que rodearon mi cintura, un par de voluptuosos pechos pegados a mi espalda y un dulce aroma como a rosas.

 _-Muack,_ que gusto verte de nuevo Honky-chan _-_ decía la traviesa voz de una pelimorada que me había dejado un beso en la mejilla a manera de saludo provocando irritación en la rusa.

-¡Oh Nozomi-chan! Me sorprendiste que lindo verte- respondía con alegría levantando la voz por encima de la música para luego frotar mi mejilla con la suya- me ha encantado ese apodo como era Honk…¿Qué?

-Si yo te sorprendí espera a ver a Nicocchi, créeme Honky-chan te va a encantar y ¿te gusta tu apodo? Había pensado también en solo llamarte Honoka-chan o Honokacchi o Honocchi pero me gusta más este que dices- decía feliz la ojiturquesa mientras me tomaba de las manos y me sonreía.

La situación era bastante divertida, al menos para mí, ya que la Rusa nos veía indignada y molesta. Su mirada inicial hacia mí fue de desprecio pero ahora me miraba con odio puro así que para encabritarla más hice lo siguiente.

-Me encanta ese apodo Nozomi-chan- gritaba con emoción arrojándome a los brazos de la mejor amiga de Nico-chan- ¡Oh Nozomi-chan! Si que eres suavecita y que es eso, mmm hueles tan bien.

Articulaba conforme pasaba mis manos por su espalda dando leves caricias y frotaba levemente mi nariz en el cuello de la pelimorada aspirando su aroma. Para rematar mi mirada estaba fija en Erichika que comenzó a ponerse roja ante la cercanía de su cita conmigo.

-Jajaja Honky-chan traviesa- se separaba de mi la ojiturquesa para enseguida darme una palmada en el hombro- esta vez te la paso, pero para la otra te castigare.

Terminaba moviendo sus manos en forma de pinzas denotando el tan famoso Washi washi max que me esperaba para la próxima, el cual por cierto hasta ahora no lo había vivido en carne propia, pero por los comentarios de Nico-chan y algunos de Cocoa-chan era un castigo aterrador.

-Jaja lo siento Nozomi-chan no volverá a pasar- decía riendo con nervios- ahora que van a ordenar.

-Te he dicho que no quiero que nos atiendas, lárgate y trae a alguien más- decía con tono furioso Erichika mientras pasaba de Nozomi y se colocaba ante mi retándome.

-Aah por última vez te repito que estamos cortos de personal así que solo puedo atenderlas yo- le decía suspirando con pesadez para luego inclinarme y dirigirme hacia la pelimorada- Tu gustas ordenar algo Nozomi-chan.

Preguntaba sacando mi libreta dispuesta a anotar su orden.

-Erichi debes calmarte no seas tan grosera con Honoka-chan, ven siéntate- decía con tono conciliador la mayor de las tres mientras tiraba de la rubia y la obligaba a sentarse- ya que yo manejare solo una piña colada ligera de alcohol por favor.

-Bien piña colada ligera y para Erichika supongo que un vodka estará bien ¿no?- decía anotando todo.

-¡Oh si claro! Como soy mitad rusa significa que me gusta el vodka verdad- decía irritada y sarcástica la rubia.

-¡¿Espera no te gusta el vodka?!- expresaba con sorpresa mirando atónita a la ojiazul y al parecer Nozomi se encontraba igual que yo.

-¡Claro que me gusta el vodka! Soy rusa por el amor de dios es solo que me irrita que toda la gente lo asuma nada más por mi ascendencia- decía con tono exasperado e infantil causando una carcajada en su acompañante y en mí.

-Jajajaja bien como sea enseguida les traigo su orden- decía aún risueña yendo hacia la barra.

El resto de la noche avanzó sin contratiempos solo con una que otra broma o mirada hosca entre cierta rubia y yo, pero nada de gravedad.

Eran las 12 en punto cuando salí del bar rumbo a mi auto.

-Enserio Toru-kun no es necesario que me acompañes hasta aquí, tranquilo puedes volver a la entrada- le decía al enorme y musculoso guardia que me escoltaba hasta mi automóvil.

-Lo siento señorita Honoka tengo ordenes de asegurar su seguridad hasta que salga del estacionamiento, no queremos que vuelva a ser víctima de esas despreciables mujeres- decía en tono receloso el guardia mientras caminaba cuidándome las espaldas.

-No creo que eso vuelva a ocurrir pero gracias de todas formas- respondía con una sonrisa subiendo a mi auto y arrancando- Hasta la otra Toru-kun.

-¡Conduzca con cuidado señorita Honoka!

Era el grito de despedida del guardia. Luego de dejar atrás "μ's" tome una ruta que hace mucho no tomaba, por alguna razón quería pasar por cierto sitio que me traía muy gratos recuerdos. Una vez llegue me orille y baje de mi vehículo comenzando a caminar por cierto parque que quedaba relativamente cerca de mi antiguo colegio.

 _Aaaah que rayos hago aquí. Solo me dio por desviarme y ya, supongo que ha sido un día un tanto pesado y necesito un poco de aire fresco, tal vez así mi tensión desaparezca-_ me dejaba caer sobre una de las bancas mientras recargaba mi cabeza en la cabecera.

-Esfuérzate, lucha y consigue "eso" que es tan importante como para dejar a un lado el amor que sientes por mí. Una vez que lo consigas y estés dispuesta a luchar por lo nuestro búscame, pero…- escuchaba la voz de la chica que estuvo rondando mi mente todo el día- no te garantizo que cuando eso pase yo te seguiré esperando. Maki te amo, pero ahora tengo claro que me amo más a mí misma y voy a seguir con mi vida.

 _Esa era la voz de… Nico-chan y men-mencionó a Maki._

Me puse de pie de manera abrupta y comencé a voltear a los lados buscando la fuente de esa dulce voz que soltaba aquellas palabras tan dolorosas para mi corazón. Luego de dar un par de pasos llegue hasta una esquina y me detuve antes de dar la vuelta.

Frente a mi estaba una hermosa pelinegra que al parecer se había hecho un cambio de look, ya que corto su cabello dejándolo un par de dedos por debajo de sus delgados hombros.

 _Se ve increíble tan madura y seductora, ahora entiendo las palabras de Nozomi-chan-_ pensaba embobada admirando a la ojicarmín para luego reparar en la escena que acontecía- _Carajo lo que me faltaba observar una "escenita de reconciliación"._

Pensaba con algo de amargura observando como la distancia entre ambas era escasa.

-Nico-chan yo te amo, realmente te amo si tan solo me dieras un poco de tiempo- le decía la ojivioleta a la pelinegra mientras tomaba con desesperación su rostro y lo acercaba al suyo rozando con su nariz las delicadas facciones de la más baja- Solo un poco de tiempo, por ahora no podre estar al cien contigo pero haré lo posible por verte lo más seguido que pueda y entonces…

 _¡Esa imbécil egoísta de mierda! Cree que puede tener a Nico-chan como su trofeo oculta a la vista de todos y expuesta en una vitrina únicamente para su deleite-_ pensaba con irritación convirtiendo mis manos en puños y haciendo que mis nudillos se volvieran blancos por la presión que ejercía en estos debido al coraje- _Vamos Nico-chan no caigas por favor._

Era mi suplica interna al observar como mi amada pelinegra permitía que los labios de Maki la hicieran presa, agache mi mirada y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar levemente mientras de mis ojos caían lágrimas de frustración pero estas se detuvieron al escuchar lo siguiente.

-No Maki-chan ya no vas a convencerme de esta forma- de un movimiento Nico retiro las manos de la pelirroja y se alejó de ella un par de pasos mientras la miraba con seriedad- Ya he tomado mi decisión y seguiré adelante con mi vida y sueños. Te deseo de corazón que tú puedas hacer lo mismo, adiós Maki-chan.

Mi sempai estiraba su mano y acariciaba por última vez, o al menos eso esperaba yo, la mejilla de la pelirroja que hizo amago de volver a acercarse pero en esta ocasión fue cortada.

-¡Nico-chan espera, por favor no te vayas! ¡Por favor, por favor créeme te amo!- le decía de manera desesperada a la mayor mientras su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas- Y-Yo…

-Lo se Maki-chan, pero necesito una persona que esté dispuesta a caminar a mi lado, alguien que no dude en sostenerme si las cosas se ponen difíciles- le decía la pelinegra con aparente tranquilidad a la pelirroja sin dejar de alejarse- pero en este momento tú no eres esa persona.

-Así y supongo que Honoka si lo es ¿no?- soltaba con recelo e ironía la ojivioleta causando un salto en mi corazón.

-Espera como es que…- empezaba extrañada la pelinegra para después ponerse de nuevo seria- bueno creo que eso es asunto mío Maki-chan.

-Eres una idiota ingenua ella solo te está usando- le decía molesta la menor a Nico que solo alzo una ceja y la encaro- a Honoka no le importas.

 _Aaaaah esto no es cierto no lo hará ¿o si? No creo que caiga tan bajo como para…_

-Así es ella solo se acercó a ti para vengarse de mi _\- "Y si lo hizo señoras y señores, la heredera Nishikino cayó hasta el fondo"- Quería_ llevarte a la cama para echármelo en cara y tú fuiste tan estúpida que caíste.

La cara de Nico-chan era un mar de emociones que iban desde el desconcierto, pasando por el enojo y terminando en decepción.

-Lo sé- decía con una media sonrisa la ojicarmín.

-Ya vez como no es tan perfecta como creías, es solo una… ¡¿Qué?!- expresaba con irritación y desconcierto mi ex-novia.

-He dicho que lo sé, la misma Honoka me lo confeso todo ayer- decía con tranquilidad- y no solo eso, sino que me dijo que me ama. Y te confieso que me decepciona un poco que me lo dijeras de esa forma realmente te creía un poco más madura, adiós Maki-chan.

Seguido de esto Nico se dio la vuelta y desapareció de mí vista por lo que me decidí a dar la vuelta.

-Eres la persona más idiota que he conocido en mi vida, acabas de dejar ir a la chica más maravillosa y autentica que pudiste haber conocido- le hablaba con tono firme y furioso a aquella pelirroja que no dejaba de llorar.

-¡Tú que vas a saber lo mucho que la amo!

-Se lo suficiente como para asegurar que cuando uno encuentra alguien como Nico-chan no se le debe de dejar ir- la miraba directo a los ojos- Tu problema siempre ha sido, tu falta de voluntad.

Le decía sin tacto alguno a Maki causando que me lanzara un puñetazo que fácilmente pare.

-Puedes intentar golpearme o puedes seguir llorando hasta que quedes seca, pero nada de eso lograra que el vacío en tu interior desaparezca. Ese vacío asfixiante causado por haber herido y perdido a la mujer que amas siempre estará presente a lo largo de tu vida- le decía presionando su puño y doblando su brazo hacia si- Y voy a decirte esto solo una vez Maki-chan, si vuelves a herir a Nico-chan no dudare ni un segundo en hacerte pedacitos. Si tú no piensas hacerla feliz entonces hazte a un lado y deja que yo lo haga.

Termine liberando su brazo de un movimiento brusco que causo que mi kohai se doblara levemente, acto seguido pase de largo y camine hacia el sitio por donde se había ido Nico-chan. Luego de un par de pasos escuche sollozos y vi a un par de metros una pequeña silueta en posición fetal sobre una banca, pero esto no era lo que más me perturbaba sino que a unos pasos de esta se encontraba una sombra acechándola.

HONOKA'S POV END

* * *

 _ **Bueno aquí termina este capitulo que espero que les haya gustado e intrigado porque créanme que se viene un giro en esta historia que a mi parecer es muy interesante y puede que algo esperado. Se vienen momentos HonoNico y un NicoMaki que es necesario para que la historia avance, ademas de un par de lemmons que ya tenia planeados pero supongo que sera interesante saber que LEMMON les gustaría a ustedes leer chance hasta me motivan y lo hago porque no.**_

 _ **A lo largo de los demás capítulos colocare algunas frases de canciones que creo se ajustan a la perfección con toda la tensión del momento y que si gustan pueden checar aunque a lo mejor algunas ya las conocen.**_

 _ **Algo rapido sobre THE DARKNESS OF MY HEART seguire trabajando con el fic no se desesperen por favor es que como anteriormente les comente en algun capitulo soy una persona que le gusta mucho ahondar en el "porque" asi que estoy pensando muy bien en el contexto de los demas asesinatos y la aparicion de Nico y Nozomi en la historia.**_

 _ **Se agradecen los 2 minutos de su tiempo que se tardar en dejar un comentarios hasta la próxima (que espero no tarde mucho).**_

* * *

 _NOTAS:_

 _(2)_ _La razón del cambio de look de Nico es porque según encuestas y según yo misma, el cambiar la apariencia física aunque sea un mínimo ayuda a cerrar una etapa de la vida y dar apertura a una nueva y el porque elegí a_ _Jeon Hyosung The Secret es porque a mis ojos esta mujer es muy sensual y seductora sobre todo en el video antes mencionado._


	20. MAREA VIVA

_**Hola otra vez yo, no andaba muerta ni de parranda solo muy ocupada entre el trabajo, universidad, saliditas y temblores por lo que mi tiempo para escribir se ha reducido dejándome escribir unicamente en el metro, así que si viven y el la ciudad de México y de repente ven a una tipa que va pegada a su celular escribiendo de manera desesperada no se asusten, muy probablemente sea yo. Bueno les traigo un capitulo más de Oceano de sentimientos para celebrar los bellos 40 follows y los hermosos 73 reviews esperando que en un futuro estos números incrementen, ademas les hago la aclaración nuevamente que a partir de aquí se retoma la línea de tiempo por lo cual la historia estará ubicada en un tiempo presente.**_

 _ **Marea viva, significa, es el tipo de marea producida durante luna llena y luna nueva durante la alineación del sol y la luna, que conlleva al aumento en la actividad de los peces. Y ustedes dirán y eso ¿que? pues la razón por la cual nombre así al capítulo fue porque necesitaba un título que denotara el cambio en la vida de Nico me refiero a que a partir de aquí la vida de la pelinegra tomará un nuevo rumbo ya que habrá nuevo amor, nuevos problemas, nuevas oportunidades de desarrollo y mucho drama y momentos kyaa en la vida de la ojicarmín.**_

 _ **Y sin más que decir espero disfruten del capítulo.**_

 _ **Recuerden Love Live no me pertenece.**_

 _ **Una disculpa por las faltas de ortografía o palabras equivocadas y también por el retraso desde el miércoles iba a subir el capítulo pero entre la revisión y problemas técnicos no pude hasta ahora.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 16. Marea viva**_

NICO'S POV

Tal vez te preguntaras que hace una chica como yo, de hermosa figura, bajita, cabello negro y ojos rojos cual rubíes, sentada sola en una banca de parque un viernes por la noche, pues la respuesta es muy simple, me encuentro aquí esperando a la persona más linda y complicada del planeta.

Aaah lo cierto es que ya hace un tiempo que la conozco, estuvimos juntas, como "amantes", cosa extraña ya que solo me bastó verla un par de veces para darme cuenta de cuánto deseaba estar a su lado, pero bueno como excusa solo diré que la vida es solo una y cuando esta nos ofrece una oportunidad única uno debe de tomarla sin dudas ni cuestionamientos. Y así lo hice, sin pensarlo mucho me aferre a ella hasta el punto en que las cosas se volvieron dolorosas e insostenibles. Sin embargo he de decir que en su momento fue algo maravilloso.

Recuerdo que cada que la veía mi corazón temblaba de una manera nada sana, es como si mi interior me gritará que ya la había visto antes. Lo sé, suena horriblemente loco pero había algo que me decía que no éramos del todo ajenas, como si en otro universo o tal vez en otra vida nos perteneciéramos. Y bueno lo comprobé la primera vez que nos besamos, uff que beso, fue de esos intensos y apasionados, pero a la vez tan tierno y lento; en ese primer movimiento de labios lo supe, yo nací en esta época solo para conocerla.

INICIO FLASHBACK _«Primera conexión»_

Era un jueves por la noche y me encontraba parada afuera de "Fortune" aguardando a aquella chica pelirroja a la cual no había dejado de ver desde ese inesperado encuentro en mi lugar de trabajo.

Habían transcurrido cerca de 40 minutos después de la hora en que fijamos el encuentro, y cuando por fin estaba por darme la vuelta e irme, frente a mi se estaciono un hermoso automóvil deportivo que frenó de una manera bastante tenebrosa y ruidosa. Finalmente de este descendió la chica que esperaba acompañaba de un bello ramo de rosas y una pequeña y fina caja que parecía contener dulces.

-¡Llegas TARDE!- le decía con el ceño fruncido y las manos sobre mi cadera en un gesto de irritación.

-Lo… lame...lamento aah- se disculpaba de forma entrecortada la ojivioleta mientras se inclinaba levemente colocando sus manos en sus rodillas, sin soltar el ramo y la caja que traía, intentando recuperar el aire- De verdad lo siento Nico-chan, es que tuve que asistir a mi madre en una cirugía de último minuto y a penas terminó salí corriendo hacia aquí.

Volvía a hablar de manera más calmada la pelirroja mientras me ponía una carita de suplica, una expresión por demás linda, la cual en un futuro atraería muchísimas lágrimas.

-¿Cómo es que ayudas a asistir en una cirugía si aún estás estudiando?- cuestionaba ya un poco más calmada pero igualmente molesta.

-La asistente de planta de mi madre enfermo, así que me lo pidió como un favor- respondía colocando tanto el ramo como la caja en un brazo mientras se aproximaba a mí- mis padres son médicos ya te lo había comentado, así que desde pequeña he estado inmersa en todo lo referente al mundo de la medicina.

-Mmm vaya y supongo que el hecho de que el hospital sea de tus padres no tiene nada que ver con que estés calificada o no para participar en una cirugía- decía en tono sarcástico cosa que pareció molestarle.

-¡Cuida tus palabras enana! Para tu información soy la mejor estudiante de mi generación, en los exámenes siempre quedó dentro de los primeros 5 puestos a nivel Nacional- decía con tono orgulloso y mirada retadora- además mis conocimientos están por encima de los de mi curso.

-O ya veo así que ser un cerebrito te ha ayudado- respondía divertida- si, si, si lo que sea Maki-chan ahora podemos irnos de una vez o me harás esperar más todavía. Te recuerdo que quedamos para comer y ya son las 7:30 así que esto ya se convirtió en cena.

Comenzaba a caminar interrumpiendo cualquier réplica de su parte y cuando estaba por abrir la puerta del copiloto de su vehículo un brazo aferrado a mi cintura me freno.

-Eres una persona realmente molesta, creo que debo de ser masoquista; ya que eso es lo que más me encanta de ti Nico-chan- decía desde mi espalda con sus labios muy cerca de mi oído terminando con un beso en el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha que me provocó unos escalofríos deliciosos, que se formaron en mi nuca hasta culminar en mi vientre.

-Así que hasta ahora te has dado cuenta, tres semanas de salir casi a diario y apenas lo notas- decía con una media sonrisa mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre el brazo de ella- Y… solo te quedaras ahí o piensas hacerte responsable de una vez por todas de toda la excitación que creas en mi corazón.

Hablaba en voz baja y ligeramente ronca para después tragar de manera pesada. La cercanía de aquella chica me quemaba, cada vez que sus manos rozaban mi piel esta ardía hasta el punto que me sentía en llamas, pero pese a esas tres semanas que llevábamos viéndonos no había habido una sola vez en que nos besáramos; por alguna razón Maki siempre se frenaba en el último minuto.

-¡¿Hacerme responsable?!- respondía la pelirroja con voz suave y agitada mientras aferraba más su brazo en mi cintura pegando mi trasero a su entrepierna y dirigiendo su nariz a mi cuello- ¿Que deseas que haga Nico-chan?

-No lo se, tal vez dejar de hacerle al tonto y besarme de una buena vez- decía perdiendo la paciencia ante su pasividad separándose de su abrazo y encarándola con un único y rápido movimiento- Dime Nishikino, harás algo o seguirás siendo la niña asustadiza que conocí aquel día.

Cogía con fuerza el cuello de su camisa y la jalaba hacia mi, quedando aprisionada entre el automóvil y su cuerpo. En respuesta a mi acción la menor solo se tensó mientras que sus bellos ojos violetas se llenaban de un brillo que reconocí enseguida como pasión y deseo. Sin retirar su mirada de la mía colocó en el toldo del deportivo el ramo de flores y la caja de dulces para después posar con fuerza y firmeza su mano en la ventana restándome la poca movilidad que aún poseía.

-Tu lo pediste enana, espero que ahora TÚ te hagas responsable de tus palabras- decía con voz seductora mientras con su mano libre acariciaba mi rostro retirando de paso un par de mechones de mi cabello que estropeaban el contacto de su piel con la mía y por último tomó mi mano con delicadeza- Ahora nada evitará que te bese como lo he deseado desde el instante en que te conocí.

Finalmente después de tanta espera unió sus labios con los míos. Sin embargo no disfrute plenamente su primer contacto ya que una frase quedó rondando en mi cabeza.

 _Dijo: "¡¿Ahora nada evitará?!". Mmm eso me suena a que…tal vez, no debo estar equivocada o… ¡Oh mierda Nico! ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan ciega? Era obvio que ya había "alguien más en su vida". Carajo cuando aprenderé a pensar con la razón y no con el corazón._

El hilo de mis pensamientos y lo acertado de mi conclusión fue cortado en cuanto sus labios comenzaron a moverse sobre los míos. En ese instante mi cerebro se apagó, mis neuronas quedaron en estado de shock haciendo a un lado a mi razón y abriendo paso a las sensaciones que estaban naciendo en mi cuerpo. En ese momento supe que había quedado atrapada, era como un pequeño conejo siendo acorralado por una fiera y pasional pantera y lo más grave era que no me importaba el hecho de ser devorada por ella.

Cuando los labios de Maki-chan hicieron contacto, los míos los reconocieron enseguida, nuestras bocas comenzaron a danzar de una forma conocida acoplándose de una manera perfecta, acompasando sus movimientos al ritmo de nuestros corazones, fusionando nuestras almas y regalando las primeras lascivas caricias al cuerpo ajeno. Dando como desenlace que mi cuerpo desnudo y sudoroso terminará sobre la fina tapicería de piel de ese auto, aquella noche fue la primera en que Maki y yo nos entregamos sin restricciones; "deteniéndonos" únicamente un par de minutos para trasladarnos a su departamento, pero incluso durante el traslado mis manos seguían dando rienda suelta a mis fogosos deseos de ser poseída por ella.

-Aaah aguarda Nico-chan... vamos a mi departamento… ahí seguiremos, ya que alguien puede vernos si seguimos aquí- eran las palabras de la pelirroja que se incorporaba de encima mío, medio acomodando sus ropas y dándome un último beso para después brincar al asiento de enfrente y comenzar a conducir- Solo espera un poco, conduciré rápido y una vez que lleguemos no pienso dejarte ir.

Decía en tono seductor dando vuelta a su rostro para que pudiéramos besarnos nuevamente, un beso en donde nuestras lenguas degustaron la boca de la otra.

-Jajaja eso me suena a amenaza Maki-chan- respondía agitada y divertida incorporándome en el asiento trasero y sentándome, sin importarme mi desnudez, mientras la miraba fijamente desde el retrovisor- Solo espero que lo que dices no se quede solo en palabras. Ahora dime te gusta lo que ves.

Terminaba en un susurro de lo más erótico mientras me colocaba lo más atrás que me permitía el asiento dejando que una parte de mi torso desnudo quedará visible en el espejo retrovisor del automóvil, el cual me ayudaba a darle una perfecta visión de mi cuerpo a mi acompañante. Aprovechando la luz roja comencé a pasar mi mano de mi rostro hasta mis pechos dando leves caricias dejando que los ojos violetas de Maki se quedarán clavados en cada uno de mis movimientos.

Lentamente me fui acercando al espacio entre los dos asientos delanteros para quedar más cerca de ella, en cuanto me noto sin dudarlo giro su rostro y capturo mis labios para luego comenzar a besar mi cuello con devoción mientras yo tomaba su mano derecha y la guiaba hacia mi entrepierna comenzando a dirigir sus movimientos, restregándome contra su mano mientras su dedo índice y medio se movían con rapidez frotando sin piedad mi clítoris, regalándome una sensación deliciosa que me estremecía y hacía que dejara salir de manera fuerte jadeos de placer y el nombre "Maki-chan" una y otra vez de mis labios. Al instante en que sus dedos se adentraron en mi parte más íntima solté un gran gemido que fue medio amortiguado por sus labios, pero pese a esto tuvimos que encender la radio para evitar que los escasos autos que se encontraban a nuestro costado nos escucharan.

Nunca antes había agradecido el tráfico nocturno hasta ese día y probablemente pensaran que somos unas pervertidas exhibicionistas, pero lo cierto es que no fue así, porque aunque nos complacíamos una a la otra en pleno alto nadie salvo nosotras supo lo que pasaba en el interior de aquel vehículo, ya que las ventanas de los costados del auto eran polarizadas y en la parte delantera el parabrisas tenía la función de oscurecerse así que lo más probable es que la gente de afuera solo observará en "inusual" movimiento oscilatorio del automóvil.

FLASHBACK 1 END _«Primera conexión»_

Aaaawww y desde ese entonces supe que estaba perdida, ciega a los hechos que se presentaban ante mis ojos. Yo misma me empeñe en ignorar todo aquello que no me cuadraba de Maki-chan, cada duda o mentira que se presentaba la pasaba por alto solo por sentir sus caricias sobre mi piel.

No la culpó a ella si es que jugo conmigo, sino me culpó a mi misma por ser tan débil ante su presencia, por limitarme a creer más en sus caricias que en sus acciones. Y vaya que tengo motivos para recriminarme de esa manera.

INICIO FLASHBACK 2 _«Pérdida de convicción»_

-¿Ese vestido esta hermoso no lo crees Maki-chan?- cuestionaba a mi acompañante pelirroja la cual se encontraba un poco apartada mirando con el ceño fruncido su celular.

-Mierda otro mensaje más Aaaah… y por si fuera poco él también me ha llamado- decía entre murmullos la menor causando una punzada en mi pecho y que mi curiosidad aumentara.

Lentamente me fui acercando a ella, sin que notara mi presencia, hasta que me pose a su lado y alcance a ver una llamada en espera con el nombre de Honoka.

-¿Quién es Honoka? ¿Y porque no le quieres contestar Maki-chan?- le cuestionaba ocasionando que pegara un brinco por la sorpresa de oír mi voz tan cerca.

Enseguida de esto bloqueó su teléfono y lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón de mezclilla negro.

-No es na-nadie Nico-chan… ¿decías algo sobre un vestido?- continuaba como si nada la ojivioleta dándose vuelta hacia el aparador y mirando por vez primera la prenda de la que hablaba- Oh en verdad es hermoso, pero estoy segura de que luciría mejor en ti que en el maniquí, ven vamos.

Expresaba con entusiasmo para enseguida tomar mi mano y tirar de mí hacia la tienda, cosa que me extraño demasiado ya que era más que obvio que quería que cambiara de tema.

-Espera Maki-chan… espe…¡ALTO!- decía dando un fuerte tirón y zafandome de su agarre- ¿Qué fue todo eso?

Le preguntaba por su extraño comportamiento a lo cual como respuesta solo recibí negación.

-No se de que hablas Nico-chan. Ahora vamos a llamar a la señorita para que nos de ese vestido en tu talla- respondía con una gran sonrisa, sonrisa que enmascaraba una o varias mentiras, una sonrisa que conocía a la perfección, ya que yo en varias ocasiones la había utilizado para evadir a mi madre o a cualquier persona que notaba el dolor que encerraba en mi corazón- verás que te quedará increíble y luego te llevaré a cenar.

Volvía a arrastrarme pero nuevamente me solté de su agarre.

-Dije que esperes- me zafaba de manera brusca y con molestia- ¿Qué me estás ocultando Maki? Y no intentes volver a cambiar de tema porque si lo haces me largo, te queda claro.

Ante la firmeza de mis palabras la pelirroja me observó por unos segundos, luego se mordió el labio de forma nerviosa y finalmente me encaró utilizando una postura defensiva.

-No te oculto nada, solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo y consentirte, dime eso tiene algo de malo- decía levantando una ceja y siguiendo con sarcasmo- desde cuándo es delito "procurar" y "mimar" a tu novia.

-Es delito desde que una de la dos le esconde cosas a la otra- respondía retadora sin dejar de observar cada uno de sus movimientos- Y aún más delito sino le das la oportunidad a la persona de saber la verdad y así decidir qué es lo que quiere. Dime ¿Quien es Honoka? ¿Y porque te pones tan a la defensiva cuando te pregunto por ella?

-Y-Yo no, no se de que hablas- contestaba con ligero nerviosismo evadiendo mi mirada- so-solo olvidemoslo ¿quieres?

-Buenas tardes señoritas les puedo ayudar en algo- interrumpió una de las asistentes de la tienda- buscaban algo en especial o gustan ver nuestra nueva colección de temporada.

-No es necesario que se moleste solo estábamos viendo… y de hecho yo ya me paso a retirar- respondía con cortesía para luego lanzar una mirada molesta a aquella ojivioleta que mantenía su vista en el suelo de la tienda. Con una última sonrisa dirigida a la chica de la tienda, la cual por cierto provocó un sonrojo en esta, me di la vuelta y salí del establecimiento para después abandonar la plaza.

-¡Nico-chan! ¡Nico-chan espera!- expresaba dándome alcance la pelirroja mientras tomaba el dorso de mi brazo y me giraba hacia ella- Oye escucha.

-¿Qué cosa Maki-chan? Si lo que dirás no es la verdad entonces ahórratelo, ya estoy harta de tus evasiones y mentiras- soltaba haciéndole frente- Harta de que me trates como estúpida, realmente piensas que me creo todo lo que sale de tu boca. Pues no es así, si hasta ahora no había dicho nada es porque tengo miedo de perderte, te amo demasiado y no creo ser tan fuerte como para alejarte pero…- hacía una pequeña pausa ya que ella había hecho ademán de acercarse- pero también tengo dignidad.

-Es que las cosas no son como tu las ves, no todo tiene que ser blanco o negro Nico-chan- me soltaba con frustración mientras me miraba con molestia- si te he estado escondiendo cosas, pero no son tan graves como crees.

-Jajaja por favor no me salgas con excusas baratas Maki, las mentiras son mentiras sin importar la intención con la que se digan. A fin de cuentas me estas ocultando algo y no me das la oportunidad de decidir por mi misma si quiero seguir con esto- me cruzaba de brazos y hablaba de manera rápida.

-Ósea que ahora nuestro amor no significa nada para ti, si las cosas no van como las quieres, la niña se pone berrinchuda y no lo acepta ¿no?- su molestia aumentaba a medida que hablaba y ahora me miraba con ironía- nunca creí que fueras tan infantil Nico-chan.

-¡¿Infantil?! Infantil YO, quien es la que saca mentira tras mentira. ¡Ah no, ahora te callas y escuchas!- colocaba mi mano con la palma extendida hacia su rostro para que no me interrumpiera- me has estado mintiendo desde el principio, el hecho de que no te diga nada no quiere decir que no me de cuenta de las cosas y que me trague la historia rosa que me cuentas. Ahora contéstame algo y quiero que seas sincera… ¿Tenías una relación en el momento en que empezaste a salir conmigo Maki-chan?

Decía aún con seriedad sin apartar la mirada de aquella pelirroja que se mostraba temerosa.

-… S…si- respondía en un tono muy bajito pero aún perceptible.

-¿Dis-Disculpa? No te escuche me lo puedes repetir- hablaba con un nudo en la garganta, si alcance a escuchar su respuesta sin embargo mi masoquista interior quería volver a escucharlo.

-Aah, dije que si- respondía apretando con fuerza los dientes- Bueno tenía, veras… ¡Aguarda Nico-chan! ¡Nico-chan escúchame por favor!

Iba tras de mí ya que en cuanto corrobore su respuesta me di la vuelta y empecé a alejarme.

-¡Por favor quieres calmarte y escuchar!- decía cogiendo mi brazo y haciendo amago de mirarme a los ojos sin embargo no la mire en ningún momento- Nico-chan eso ya no importa, pequeña yo te amo.

Sin poder soportarlo más comencé a sollozar dejando caer lágrimas de frustración acompañadas de una media sonrisa cargada de ironía. En respuesta Maki solo me estrechó entre sus brazos apretándome con fuerza.

-Eso ya no importa- susurraba- … Tranquila corazón ahora solo concentrémonos en nosotras… [era el suave susurro de Maki]... Con que no importa jaja- soltaba una risa cargada de pesadez al escuchar sus palabras de "consuelo" para luego separarme de su abrazo- Claro cómo podría importarte el haberme tenido como tu puta tanto tiempo, eres una cínica, mentirosa, cobarde.

Le daba un empujón para después golpear su pecho con desesperación y soltar cuanto insulto se me ocurría.

-Ouch, Ouch bas-basta- se quejaba para después agarrar mis manos y comenzar a forcejear conmigo para que me detuviera- te digo que no es como crees. Ya termine eso desde hace un rato, Honoka es mi ex-novia y si cuando comenzamos a salir aún estaba con ella pero tu y yo solo eramos amigas. Cuando las cosas cambiaron y empecé a sentir algo por ti se acabó.

La miraba con una ceja levantada en un claro signo de desconfianza.

-¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! Si quieres saber desde cuando se acabó solo te diré que ya era libre desde el día que pase por ti para cenar, ese día si ayudé a mi madre en una cirugía pero después fui a mi apartamento a darme un baño y a cambiarme. Cuando salí ella me esperaba para hablar por eso llegué tarde, ese día volví a dejarle en claro que te amaba y que cualquier posibilidad de volver se había acabado.

Decía sin titubear la pelirroja mientras sujetaba con fuerza mis brazos y me jalaba hacia sí para finalmente abrazarme pegando su frente con la mía de tal manera que sus orbes violetas se posaban por completo en mis carmines.

-Entiendo entonces tardaste tanto porque antes quisieron tener sexo de despedida ¿no? Que tan pendeja me crees- nuevamente la empujaba deshaciendo nuestra cercanía para darme la vuelta y abandonar aquel sitio.

Me sentía tan estúpida, tan miserable, que lo único que deseaba hacer era salir de ahí e irme a casa a encerrarme en mi cuarto a llorar y maldecirme por mi ingenuidad.

-Siempre te quejas de que no soy nada romántica o de que no suelo ser demostrativa, pero en verdad te amo Nico-chan y si necesito hacer el ridículo para que me creas, no me importa- seguido de esto comenzó a cantar, con voz muy baja, tan baja como un susurro, pero aún así perceptible a mis oídos.

Lo cual provoco que mis pies se quedaran clavados en el suelo.

De sus labios salía frase tras frase de una canción que se convertiría más adelante en nuestra canción, ya que cada estrofa describía a la perfección lo que sentíamos la una por la otra.

Los ojos de Maki estaban fijos en los míos transmitiendo sus sentimientos de amor y de deseo. Su canción y coreografía aceleraron mi corazón; y enrojecieron mis mejillas ya que conforme pasaba el tiempo la gente de afuera y dentro de la plaza comenzaba a acercarse a ver qué era lo que pasaba.

 _ **Maki love- Big Bang (1)**_

 _(Español)_

 _Nunca supe que encontraría un amor tan verdadero._

 _Está justo aquí es solo para tí._

 _Recuerdo que ese día sostuve tus manos_

 _y entonces bese tus labios, entonces te dije:_

 _Nuestro amor estaba destinado a ser para siempre._

 _Dame esa felicidad que obtengo de ti por estar aquí._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Te necesito justo aquí conmigo, cerca de mí._

 _Esta vez te dejare saber_

 _que mi amor es directo del corazón._

 _Por siempre sé mi chica, por siempre sé mi mundo._

 _Eres la única_

 _La única a quien necesitaré, mi vida somos tu y yo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Nunca romperé tu corazón "no",_

 _así que cariño no lo dejes ir…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tu eres la única en quien siempre pienso_

 _Eres la única con quien quiero pasar mi vida entera, lo sé._

 _Donde quiera que estés le llamaré hogar._

 _._

 _._

 _._

En la última línea de la canción Maki-chan se aproximó a paso lento hacia mi, una vez que llego hasta donde estaba posó su mano derecha en mi mejilla izquierda dándome leves caricias para finalmente decirme mientras se sonrojaba por completo.

-En verdad te amo Nico-chan y si debo de hacer más locuras como esta para que me creas lo haré, pero por favor quédate a mi lado, no me dejes- luego de esto su otra mano se apropió de mi otra mejilla y recargo su frente en la mía.

-Maki-chan- soltaba colocando mis manos sobre las suyas para luego colocarme de puntillas para depositar un beso en sus labios ganando unos cuantos aplausos de los curiosos que nos rodeaban- Si me vuelves a mentir ¡se acabo eh!

Era mi respuesta para después dar un leve golpe a sus costillas con mi puño.

-¡Ouch! De acuerdo te lo prometo, sólo no te enojes y no te pongas agresiva pequeña- decía con una media sonrisa mientras me daba un beso esquimal y dirigía su brazo hacia mis hombros guiándonos al estacionamiento.

-Buuu y yo que pensaba invitarte a mi departamento, aprovechando que Nozomi anda en sus prácticas de campo- le decía en tono coqueto- ya sabes... para que hiciéramos travesuras, pero si no quieres que me ponga agresiva y algo traviesa está bien.

Esto lo decía colocando mi brazo aprisionando su cintura mientras recargaba mi cabeza en su hombro.

-¡Oh dios solo de pensarlo!- soltaba un suspiro soñador la pelirroja entremetiendo sus dedos en mi cabello y removiéndolo- Retiro lo dicho, se tan agresiva como quieras pequeña-chan.

-Ok tu lo pediste mí princesa tsundere- finalizaba tirando de su camisa y plantandole un beso activando aquella mirada lujuriosa que tanto me gustaba.

-Solo por esta ocasión dejaré que me llames princesa, ahora dame de nuevo esos labios enana- respondía afianzando sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y acercándome de nueva cuenta para iniciar otro fogoso beso.

FLASHBACK 2 END _«Pérdida de convicción»_

Y ese fue otro de los tantos hermosos recuerdos que viví a su lado. A pesar de que fueron momentos grandiosos no puedo evitar ponerme a reflexionar sobre la manera tan ligera en la que maneje la situación. Mis acciones fueron todo corazón y nada razón, aagh aunque no me arrepiento de nada para ser sincera. ¡Se acabó! Dios ni siquiera recuerdo la cantidad de veces que dije esa frase durante nuestro tiempo juntas.

Por ahí bien dicen que de lo bueno poco y al parecer es hora de que termine de una vez por todas lo que Maki-chan y yo vivimos. Es lo más sano, es momento de dejar de herirnos y aferrarnos a algo que no será.

Me duele demasiado siquiera pensar en lo que estoy apunto de hacer pero creo que ya sufrí lo suficiente así que ¡vamos Nico tu puedes ya estás aquí y no hay marcha atrás!

Di una última respiración profunda y me levanté de aquella banca para finalmente recibir a mi amada tsundere que venía caminando a toda prisa desde la entrada del parque hasta donde me encontraba.

 _Bien Yazawa es ahora o nunca, ya sabes que hacer tu tranquila y yo nerviosa- me decía mentalmente- Dios se ve lindísima y ese pantalón ajustado justo en los glúteos se le ve tan…. ¡BASTA IDIOTA NO ES MOMENTO DE CALENTURAS CONCENTRATE!_

-Hola Maki-chan me alegra que hayas podido venir- decía sobreponiéndome a mi falta de atención anterior, por suerte aquella pelirroja tsundere no notó mi embobamiento, supongo que esa era una de las ventajas que tenía el salir con alguien denso.

-Lamento la tardanza Nico-chan, lo cierto es que ya había llegado pero al verte los nervios me ganaron y bu-bueno tuve que esperar a calmarme un poco antes de acercarme- decía titubeante y nerviosa la pelirroja fijando su mirada brevemente en el suelo-¡Wooow te ves hermosa! Bueno siempre has sido bella pero ese corte en definitiva te hace ver más madura, aunque si te soy sincera prefiero tus dos coletas acompañadas de esa apariencia dulce y ligeramente aniñada que tanto me encanta.

Al término de esta frase acortó la distancia entre ambas y tomó uno de los mechones que caían con delicadeza por el costado de mi rostro, terminando por colocarlo entre su labio y nariz, aspirando con fuerza el aroma de mi cabello. Su acción activo una señal de alerta en mi interior, por lo cual sin ser brusca, me apresure a recuperar aquel mechón de entre sus dedos para luego dar un par de pasos hacia atrás y volver a mantener la compostura.

-Gracias por el cumplido Maki-chan, ahora quisiera que habláramos- decía de manera tranquila sin despegar mis ojos de aquellos bellos orbes violetas- Te cite aquí porque necesito dejar en claro las cosas.

-Lo se Nico-chan- respondía con una media sonrisa que denotaba tristeza- pero no puedo evitarlo, cada vez que te veo siento la necesidad de acercarme a ti y abrazarte, acariciarte y besar todos y cada uno de los rincones de tu suave piel. Te necesito, te he echado tanto de menos, cada día sin ti a mi lado es horriblemente doloroso.

Conforme hablaba se acercaba paso a paso a mi moviendo levemente sus caderas, hipnotizándome con su seductor andar.

Demonios de nuevo esa sensación, me siento como un indefenso roedor ante un fiero depredador. ¡NOOOO, BASTA! He venido a cerrar este ciclo, nece-necesito se-seguir ¡Oh diablos!

El hilo de mis pensamientos fue cortado por sus dulces labios sobre mi mejilla, por lo que comencé a poner en acción mis manos intentando alejar su cuerpo del mío, pero su fuerza era superior además de que mi voluntad estaba pronta a flaquear, así que como única opción dije lo siguiente.

-Por favor no sigas- decía suplicante ladeando mi rostro para frenar el avance de sus labios hacia los míos, pero solo conseguí que estos terminaran devorando mi cuello- demuéstrame al menos en esta ocasión que soy algo más que sexo para ti Maki-chan.

Acto seguido Maki separó su rostro de manera brusca de mi cuello y me lanzó una mirada llena de dolor e incredulidad.

-Eso no es verdad y lo sabes Nico-chan. ¡Para mi no has sido SOLO SEXO!- decía en tono molesto- ¡YO TE AMO! Entiendes, te amo.

Tomaba con algo de brusquedad mi rostro denotando su desesperación, mientras acercaba su frente a la mía mirándome con anhelo y ternura. Por un momento y solo por un momento, pensé en mandar mi decisión al carajo y tomar con mis manos su cuello para poder besarla como si no hubiera un mañana. Pero no, era momento de despertar de este hermoso sueño, ya no podía permitirme ser débil, así que en vez de rodear su cuello pose mis manos sobre las suyas y sin apartar mi mirada fui retirando su tacto del mío.

-Yo también te amo Maki-chan- decía mirándola con la misma ternura y anhelo a lo cual ella me dedicó una sonrisa e intentó volver a acortar la distancia hasta que me escucho decir lo siguiente- pero esto se acabó.

La pelirroja frenó su avance, a escasos milímetros de mi boca, para enseguida mirarme con extrañeza por lo cual decidí continuar hablando.

-Maki-chan ya no puedo seguir esperando por ti, se que el peso de tu familia es demasiado y que debes de seguir siendo el orgullo de tus padres, pero yo quiero a alguien que marche a mi lado- aquellos ojos violetas se volvieron cristalinos y su hermosa sonrisa se desvaneció- además creo que es momento de despertar y aceptar de una vez por todas que tu y yo pertenecemos a mundos diferentes, tu gente nunca me verá como pareja digna para la heredera de "la gran" familia Nishikino.

-De qué hablas Nico-chan lo que la gente piense sale sobrando, lo importante es que nos amamos y debemos estar juntas, te necesito- volvía a coger mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Si eso es lo único que importa como dices, entonces díselo a tus padres- la expresión de la pelirroja paso de decidida a una llena de terror al escucharme decir aquello- no te pido que me presentes ante ellos o ante la gente con la que se relaciona tu familia, solo quiero que dejes en claro que estas saliendo con alguien, que sepan que existo.

-Oh Nico-chan por ahora no puedo hacerlo, mi amor acabo de asumir las riendas del hospital y necesito mantener tranquilo a mi padre- me decía con tono calmo y conciliador como intentando convencerme de que era lo mejor- pero te prometo que en cuanto tenga todo en orden te llevaré ante ellos y te presentare como lo que eres, el amor de mi vida.

 _Mentirosa, solo intentas mantenerme tranquila durante un tiempo para después salir de nuevo con algo que hará que vuelva a ser como una sombra en tu vida. Y mientras tú seguirás saliendo en las portadas de sociales con un montón de idiotas candidatos a tu futuro esposo."El amor de tu vida", si claro; quisiera creerte, pero tus acciones me hacen creer lo contrario. Se que me amas Maki-chan, pero es más que clara tu falta de compromiso y que amas más tu comodidad que a m_ í.

-Esfuérzate, lucha y consigue "eso" que es tan importante- _"Ya que es tan importante como para dejar a un lado el amor que sientes por mí" (completaba en pensamiento)_ \- Y una vez que lo consigas y estés dispuesta a luchar por lo nuestro búscame, pero…- le decía mirándola de frente con voz segura y sin titubeo alguno- no te garantizo que cuando eso pase yo te seguiré esperando. Maki te amo, pero ahora tengo claro que me amó más a mí misma y voy a seguir con mi vida.

El rostro de Maki palideció casi como si hubiese visto algún espectro para enseguida comenzar a dejar caer lágrimas y sujetar con mayor fuerza mi rostro que aún seguía entre sus manos.

-Nico-chan yo te amo, realmente te amo si tan solo me dieras un poco de tiempo- decía la ojivioleta mientras aproximaba con desesperación su rostro al mío rozando con su nariz la comisura de mi cara- Solo un poco de tiempo, por ahora no podré estar al 100% contigo pero haré lo posible por verte lo más seguido que pueda y entonces…

Realmente se veía quebrada, su rostro bañado en lágrimas me partía el alma, pero esto no iba a hacerme cambiar de opinión esta vez no daría marcha atrás sin importar lo mucho que me dolía verla sufrir.

-No Maki-chan ya no vas a convencerme de esta forma- de un movimiento retire sus manos y me aleje un par de pasos mientras la miraba con seriedad- Ya he tomado mi decisión y seguiré adelante con mi vida y sueños. Te deseo de corazón que tú puedas hacer lo mismo, así que adiós Maki-chan…

-Solo te pido que seas paciente hasta que asuma por completo el liderazgo del hospital y entonces…

-¿Y entonces qué Maki-chan? Después de que te hagas con el hospital de tu familia me volverás a pedir tiempo para formalizar nuestra relación, ya que sino perderás accionistas ¡¿o me equivoco?!- la interrumpí con rapidez ya que sabia a que iba encaminado todo esto- No me mires como si te sorprendiera el que adivinara lo que piensas hacer, ya que hace mucho aprendí a leerte, eres tan predecible que ya hasta me resulta aburrido. La Nico-chan que estaba cegada por el amor que te tenía se murió el día de la reunión de tus padres y sabes que es lo peor… lo peor es que la basura esa que tienes como padre tenía razón, ya que no tienes el valor como para luchar por mi.

Terminaba por decir de manera casi milagrosa ya que el nudo en mi garganta se hacía cada vez más grande a la par que mis ojos dejaban caer más y más lágrimas. Finalmente reuniendo la última pizca de orgullo que me quedaba me di la vuelta dispuesta a irme definitivamente dejando tras de mí a la chica que muy posiblemente fue el amor de mi vida, sin embargo ella aun tenia cosas por decir.

-¡Nico-chan espera, por favor no te vayas! ¡Por favor, por favor créeme te amo!- me decía de manera desesperada mientras su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas e intentaba sujetarme- Y-Yo…

-Lo se Maki-chan, pero necesito una persona que esté dispuesta a estar conmigo sin importar que, alguien que no dude en sostenerme si las cosas se ponen difíciles- hablaba con tranquilidad mientras seguía alejándome- y ahora me doy cuenta que tú no eres esa persona.

-Así... y supongo que Honoka si lo es ¿no?- soltaba con recelo e ironía la ojivioleta, causando que me detuviera tentada por la curiosidad, una vez que consiguió mi atención se limpió el rostro con la manga de su suéter y me dedicó una sonrisa irónica- ¿Qué? Te sorprende que no sea tan densa como creías, acaso pensabas que no me enteraría que te has estado viendo con esa.

-Espera cómo es que…- expresaba un tanto extrañada para enseguida sobreponerme y seguir en un tono un tanto serio- bueno si salgo con ella o no, creo que eso no te concierne Maki-chan.

-Eres una idiota ingenua, ella solo te ha estado usando- seguía molesta la menor causando mi irritación ante sus palabras cargadas de coraje- a Honoka no le importas, nunca le importaste desde el inicio.

 _Dios no creo que sea capaz de decirlo ¿o sí? Vamos Maki-chan eso sería demasiado infantil de tu parte.- pensaba mientras sonreía internamente_.

-Así es ella solo se acercó a ti para vengarse de mí _\- "Debo de comenzar a hacerme a la idea de que la gente no cambia sin importar las circunstancias en las que este, alguien mimado siempre actuará de la manera menos madura posible"_ \- Quería llevarte a la cama para después echármelo en cara y tú fuiste tan estúpida como para caer.

 _Por Kami-sama esto se está volviendo tan estúpido e irritante y creo que es hora de terminar con esto de una vez por todas. Supongo que no sera la despedida hermosa que buscaba._

-Lo sé- decía con una media sonrisa haciéndole ver que no me importaba en absoluto.

-Ya ves como no es tan perfecta como creías, es solo una… ¡¿Qué?!- expresaba con irritación y desconcierto mi ahora ex-novia.

-He dicho que lo sé. La misma Honoka me lo confesó- decía con tranquilidad- y no solo eso, sino que me dijo que me ama y está dispuesta a conquistarme. Y te confieso que me decepciona un poco que me lo dijeras, creí que eras más que esto, pero ya veo que mientras te salgas con la tuya no te importa en absoluto jugar sucio, así que adiós Maki-chan.

Le lancé una última mirada de suficiencia para luego dar la vuelta y caminar esta vez sin intención de volver a detenerme, desapareciendo de ese sitio lo más rápido que pude, sin embargo hice una pequeña pausa antes de abandonar el parque ya que mis lágrimas comenzaron a correr de tal manera en que me impidieron ver por donde iba así que me senté en una banca que encontré próxima para calmarme un poco, pero lejos de esto solo mi estado empeoró ya que mi pecho comenzó a doler demasiado dejándome acostada en aquella banca en una estado por demás patético y lastimero.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve en esa posición ni cuan fuerte llore, todo me parecía tan lejano y lento era como si el mundo hubiera colapsado dejándome inmersa en soledad y tristeza, pero hasta los peores momentos tienen su final y el mio llego de una horrible manera.

Como si dios hubiese decidido que aún no sufría demasiado me colocó en una situación por demás aterradora, mi llanto y lágrimas fueron cortadas por un único y brusco movimiento que me arrancó de la banca en la que estaba y me coloco de pie ante un hombre que utilizaba la oscuridad del parque como ventaja.

Su sonrisa era ancha y perversa de tal forma que sus blancos dientes relucían con una sonrisa llena de depravación y sed. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al observar como sus sucias manos se afianzaban a mi muñeca y cintura comenzando a tirar de mí en dirección opuesta a la salida.

De un momento a otro pase de estar profundamente triste a aterrada, aquel sujeto era demasiado fuerte ya que con un solo brazo levantó mi cuerpo del suelo, aprisionándome con el suyo, mientras que con la otra mano cubría mi boca amortiguando los gritos que había empezado a dejar salir. Por más que pataleaba y golpeaba mis manos y piernas parecían no hacerle daño alguno así que comencé a llorar sin control llamando en mi mente a Kami-sama para que me socorriera.

Finalmente cuando llegamos a una de las frías y desoladas esquinas del parque, donde sobra decir que por la hora nadie pasaría por ahí, me soltó colocándome de frente a la pared quedando recargada mientras él continuaba sujetando mi boca con fuerza y levantaba mi falda de atrás comenzando a deslizar mis bragas.

Con toda la fuerza que pude acumular comencé a moverme con desesperación logrando librarme por un segundo de su agarre el cual aproveché para gritar y correr, sin embargo apenas había lanzado el primer ¡auxilio! y dado unos cuantos pasos, cuando de dos zancadas me alcanzó propinándome un bofetón que me hizo caer de costado a espaldas de una banca. Como pude intente levantarme sin embargo por un momento sentí un peso encima impidiéndome cualquier movimiento el cual así como llegó se fue acompañado de un "aaaggr" lastimero.

Nuevamente me intente levantar pero en esta ocasión un par de manos, cuya textura era diferente, se afianzaron en mis mejillas.

-¡NO SUÉLTAME! ¡DEJAME POR FAVOOOOR!- gritaba con desesperación sumergida en un mar de lágrimas comenzando a manotear contra aquel agresor.

NICO'S POV END

HONOKA'S POV

Luego de decirle a Maki lo que pensaba de ella me encamine en busca de Nico-chan a quien encontré recostada en una banca en posición fetal. Aquello no solo me dolía sino también me llenaba de furia ya que no concebía que aquella pelirroja fuera tan idiota, es decir, cómo puedes conocer a alguien como Nico-chan y no luchar por ella sobre todo si es mas que obvio que el sentimiento es mutuo.

Pero por ahora esto era lo menos importante ya que justo detrás de la banca donde se encontraba la pelinegra se encontraba un hombre observándola detenidamente el cual después de unos minutos de permanecer así rodeo la banca y se colocó enfrente de Nico cogiéndola con fuerza y arrancándola de aquel lugar para luego llevársela.

Ante esto estuve por aproximarme en su ayuda sin embargo aunque me costara admitirlo yo no podría sola contra ese sujeto así que sin más corrí hacia donde segundos atrás había dejado a Maki para pedirle su ayuda, pero lo único que obtuve fue un "vete al diablo" de parte suyo y segundos después un sitio vacío, así que nuevamente me encamine apresurada hacia donde aquel animal había agarrado a Nico, pero para mi desesperación y horror ya no se encontraban.

Aquella banca se encontraba en medio de dos caminos, uno que iba hacia la izquierda y el otro hacia la derecha así que luego de pensarlo, por dos segundos, corrí a toda prisa hacia la derecha rogando porque fuera hacía ahí adonde fueron pero una vez que avance un buen tramo escuché la voz de Nico-chan clamar por ayuda.

-¡AUXILIO!

 _¡Mierda me equivoque, ya voy Nico-chan resiste_!

Pensaba con desesperación cambiando mi rumbo y corriendo como si se me fuera la vida en ello, finalmente los encontré; aquel imbécil parecía haber golpeado a la pequeña pelinegra la cual yacía en el suelo temblando y con la boca con rastros de sangre y tierra.

De pronto como si un velo negro me cegara, corrí a toda velocidad y embestí a aquel monstruo golpeándolo con todas mis fuerzas con la rodilla en el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo logrando librar a Nico de su peso. Una vez que estuvo próximo a levantarse me apresure y con gran furia le tiré una patada contra el rostro para luego arrojarme de nuevo sobre él e impactar mis puños repetidas veces en su cara, dando en su nariz y barbilla haciendo que se mantuviera en el suelo, gruñendo y gimiendo de dolor.

Una vez con el sujeto neutralizado, me aproximé a mi sempai para ver cómo se encontraba, a pesar de que mis movimientos eran suaves y delicados ella estaba tan alterada que comenzó a forcejear y a gritar de nueva cuenta; obligándome a sujetar sus brazos y piernas para luego hablarle con voz firme haciéndole ver que se trataba de mi.

-Ni…Nico…¡NICO-CHAN!- ella se detuvo por un momento y abrió lentamente uno de sus ojos- Soy yo Honoka ya paso, ese imbécil no volverá a tocarte.

-Ho…¿Honoka?- expresaba con algo de confusión la ojicarmín para luego seguir con voz llorosa- ¡Honoka!

Finalmente se me arrojó encima y se aferró a mi cuello con sus brazos, los cuales temblaban al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

-Ssssh tranquila ya pasó, estoy aquí contigo Nico-chan- le decía en leves susurros mientras acariciaba su cabello y pasaba mi saco por sobre sus hombros- Ven te sacare de aquí de acuerdo.

Con suavidad la tomé en brazos y comencé a avanzar a paso rápido, ya que podía ver como aquel repugnante ser comenzaba a querer incorporarse.

-Descuida te llevare a tu casa- a la mención de esto Nico se tenso y encogió entre mis brazos- ¿que pasa? No quieres ir a casa eh, ya veo bien… mmm pues ya veremos qué hacer en el camino, vale.

Decía cariñosa pero pese a esto mi acompañante no emitió ruido alguno. Una vez que llegue a mi automóvil me dirigí al asiento trasero para colocar de manera cómoda a la pelinegra, sin embargo esta no parecía querer soltarme.

-Nico-chan tienes que soltarme o no podré conducir- decía conteniendo una pequeña risa ya que al decirle esto ella hizo un puchero adorable y se aferró berrinchuda a mí- Aaah de acuerdo tu ganas irás adelante conmigo solo esperó que los de tránsito no nos detengan, no se tú pero yo no quiero pasar el resto de la noche en la delegación.

Terminaba diciéndole para nuevamente cogerla en brazos y cerrar la puerta trasera de una patada, me dirigí a abrir la puerta del piloto, lo que me costó un poco de trabajo ya que sostenía a Nico, y finalmente me metí con algo de trabajo en el asiento, todo con movimientos suaves a manera de no molestar a aquella ojicarmín que lucía destrozada.

Luego de un rato manejando me decidí a llevarla a casa de mis padres ya que si no quería ir con su madre menos aún con Nozomi-chan, solo esperaba que mañana una vez que estuviera más relajada y consciente de todo, no fuera a molestarse al creer que quise aprovecharme de la situación o algo así.

-Llegamos, ahora dime crees que ya puedas bajar o ta…- me vi interrumpida a media frase ya que mi sempai se había acurrucado sobre mi pecho provocándome escalofríos y ligero nerviosismo- aaaah Ni… Nic… aaaaw, ok solo por esta vez te saldrás con la tuya, te mimare, pero no te acostumbres.

Susurraba por último, más como para mi misma y luego me dispuse a bajar con mi sempai en brazos con cuidado de no caer.

-Bien podrías hacerme un favor, apunta al auto y presiona el botón rojo- le pedía a la pelinegra dejando sobre su estómago las llaves de mi auto para poder salir de una vez y patear la puerta- [BIP] Gracias ahora me pregunto donde deje las llaves de la casa, mmm oh gracias.

Respondía ya que Nico había metido su mano en el bolsillo de mi chaleco y había extraído las llaves para luego abrir la puerta, lo cual fue un alivio ya que no tenía idea de cómo ingeniármelas para abrir yo misma.

Una vez en la entrada me recargue en la pared y retire mis zapatos, luego de esto camine con seguridad rumbo a mi habitación ya que al parecer mi familia no se encontraba en casa, por lo menos me ahorraría el interrogatorio y posible golpiza de mi madre si me veía con Nico, ya mañana pensaría que decirle.

Una vez en mi habitación deposite con cuidado a la ojicarmín sobre la cama para luego deslizar las zapatillas de sus pies y volverme para buscarle algo de ropa para que se cambiará, sin embargo antes de poder dar dos pasos un par de brazos me rodearon por la cintura para enseguida sentir un cálido aliento contra mi oído.

-No te vayas- era la petición de mi sempai.

-No pensaba hacerlo, solo iba a buscarte algo de ropa para que te cambies y después tendería un futón así tú dormirás cómoda en la cama ¿o prefieres tiempo a solas?- era mi suave respuesta para luego suspirar de alivio ya que había logrado controlar mis nervios ante su cercanía, pero la tranquilidad duró poco ya que enseguida fui jalada hacia atrás hasta el punto de terminar recostada sobre el colchón.

-Tu cama es amplia así que no tienes porque dormir en otro lado- decía con demasiada seriedad la pelinegra mientras se arrodillaba a mi lado y comenzaba deshacerse de los botones de mi chaleco, para luego seguir con mi cinturón y el botón de mi pantalón, todo esto con movimientos tortuosamente lentos en donde sus dedos paseaban traviesos por aquellas zonas en donde la ropa no alcanzaba a cubrir mi piel, pero fue ahí donde entre en pánico y la detuve.

-Espera Nico-chan, no- decía con un tenue sonrojo mientras sostenía su mano con la mía- porque mejor no descansas.

Lo último lo decía casi con súplica ya que si ella continuaba provocándome no sabía si sería capaz de detenerme.

 _Después de todo aunque soy una buena persona, eso no significa que sea de palo._

Pero pese a mi tono, la pelinegra me ignoro y en esta ocasión prosiguió con mi camisa repartiendo un par de besos por mi cuello.

Enseguida se despojó a sí misma de mi saco; seguido por su falda y blusa, dejando a la vista unas bragas color vino con bordes de encaje negro, y finos bordados de corazones colocados en ciertas puntos estratégicos, que hacían lucir su conjunto de ropa interior sumamente agradable de ver el cual destacaba aún más sobre su blanca, delgada y muuuuyyy suave piel.

-Aaah- se me escapaba un gemido al sentir como su lengua se deslizaba por mi clavícula sin piedad- Espera no… no quiero esto, no así- decía firme empujando su frente con mi mano alejando su cuerpo de mí- so-solo quieres usarme para olvidarte del dolor que sientes al haber dejado por fin a Maki, y no lo permitiré porque tanto tú como yo merecemos más que esto. A partir de ahora no tendrás que recurrir al sexo para calmar tu dolor o ira, ahora si quieres llorar hazlo, si te dan ganas de gritar no te contengas, desahógate pero que esta sea la última ocasión que lo haces por Nishikino Maki. Me habías dicho que querías empezar de nuevo pues hazlo, mientras tanto yo te sostendré y estaré aquí para ti pequeña yo seré tu apoyo siempre que me necesites.

Le decía aquello luego de sentarme sobre la cama acomodándome de tal manera que pudiera recargarse sobre mi pecho y así abrazarla. Ante esto Nico solo me miro con los ojos empañados, por un momento, para luego abalanzarse sobre mí, quedando su rostro enterrado entre mis pechos y su cuerpo sobre el mío.

 _ **Aquí- Allison(2** )_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Y ahora estoy aquí, acostado y con mis manos aferrado a ti._

 _Pidiéndole al destino que nunca me vaya a separar de ti…_

Comencé a cantar apretando mi agarre alrededor de su espalda, pegando su cuerpo lo más que podía al mío demostrando mi miedo de perderla, incluso antes de poseerla.

 _Porque te amo, tu sabes todo lo que yo sufrí por ti,_

 _noches en vela desde que te vi,_

 _y ahora estas en mi._

Y yo pensando en que te extraño… uooouooo.

Deslice mis manos por su espalda hasta llevar una a su mejilla dándole un par de caricias, para luego depositar un beso en su coronilla y continuar aquella canción, logrando que la pelinegra levantará levemente la mirada para enseguida volver a recostarse sobre mí de manera más cómoda.

 _Yo se que, quisiste tantas cosas_

 _cuando estaba él. (Sería Ella en este caso)_

 _Y no supo apreciarte pues no supo ser,_

 _lo que tu quieres._

 _Y ahora estoy aquí acostado y con mis manos_

 _aferrado a ti._

 _Pidiéndole al destino que nunca me vaya_

 _A separar de ti..._

Poco a poco Nico-chan fue calmando su llanto hasta el punto de quedar dormida entre mis brazos.

-Eso es pequeña, tranquila ya paso, ya todo estará bien, te prometo cambiar toda tú tristeza por sonrisas y todo tú dolor por risas- le susurraba mientras continuaba acariciando su cabello con lentitud para luego soltar un bostezo y terminar dormida igualmente.

HONOKA'S POV END

NICO'S POV AGAIN

Me desperté levemente ya que sentía mi cuerpo y rostro sumamente calientes, por lo que me moví un poco para apartar aquella brumosa colcha que me acaloraba, pero al manotear golpee algo que soltó un quejido para luego sentir como se movía la superficie debajo mio.

Al abrir por completo los ojos observe bajo mi cuerpo a una chica pelinaranja que luego del golpe abrió sus llorosos ojos y mientras se sobaba la nariz, me miro dedicándome una leve sonrisa.

-Vaya manera de decir buenos días- decía con algo de gracia- si así saludas no quisiera saber como te despides.

-Lo siento no fue intencional, buenos días Honoka- correspondía a su contagiosa sonrisa para luego posar mis manos sobre sus hombros incorporándome y manteniendo mi apoyo sobre ella.

-Buen día Nico-chan ¿dormiste bien?- me preguntaba aún con esa cálida sonrisa, lo cual causo un leve sonrojo en mi ya que de golpe los recuerdos de la noche-madrugada de ayer me invadieron; aquellos recuerdos en donde prácticamente estuve a punto de violarla, y solo porque me sentía vacía- Descuida, solo pregunto porque la verdad estaba tan cansada que casi no recuerdo nada de lo que paso ayer.

Expresaba con tranquilidad, al parecer noto mi vergüenza y decidió dejar de lado el tema lo cual era, y para qué negarlo, por demás, lo más lindo que alguien había hecho por mi.

Al parecer Honoka encontró la manera de parar a la antigua Nico, antes de que esta volviera a convertir mi vida en un desastre- pensaba recordando el desastre de persona que era antes de conocer a Maki, a Honoka e incluso antes de que Nozomi entrara en mi vida.

Como única respuesta sonreí radiante y volví a mi posición, abrazándola por el cuello recargando mi cabeza en su suave pecho, haciendo que la pelinaranja me rodeara con sus brazos para mantener así nuestro contacto.

-La verdad es que dormí de maravilla, podría decirse que dormí como un bebé, gracias a que eres demasiado cómoda- decía con calma mientras aspiraba profundo aquella sutil fragancia que desprendía el cuerpo de mi acompañante, lo gracioso era que su esencia era una mezcla de pan casero y flores de cerezo- ¿y tu? me imagino que pasaste una noche incómoda.

-La verdad es que eres demasiado ligera y tierna, fue como si durmiera abrazada a un suave peluche- respondía divertida ganándose un golpe en el hombro de mi parte- ¡Auch! Aunque he de admitir que eres más sexy que cualquier peluche que haya visto.

Soltaba causando una pequeña risa de mi parte la cual la ojiazul acompaño con gusto, pero casi enseguida se detuvo alejando el calor de sus manos de alrededor de mi cintura, para finalmente afianzarse a la colcha que estaba debajo de nosotras.

-Mmm ¿dije algo malo?- cuestionaba nerviosa por haberla incomodado.

-No es eso… mmm es so-solo… aaah dime no te has dado cuenta de cómo vas vestida- soltaba con voz entrecortada causando que me incorporara sentándome por completo en su vientre- N-No es que me moleste pero… si sigues en esa posición, terminará muriendo lo que queda de mi decencia y me volveré una idiota.

Después de sus palabras baje mi mirada hacia mi cuerpo observándome en ropa interior y lo que parecía ser el saco de Honoka el cual solo cubría mi espalda, tal parece que luego de que me dormí volvió a cubrirme con este. Ante mi apariencia un intenso rubor cubrió mi rostro haciéndome saltar de su vientre hacia la cama dándole la espalda y aprovechando a cerrarme el saco.

-Lamento el espectáculo de ayer y el de hoy en la mañana- decía avergonzada a manera de disculpa.

-No hay porque disculparse, es solo que si te soy sincera fue difícil para mí el tenerte entre mis brazos y no poder hacer nada para calmar tu dolor- la ojiazul se incorporaba igualmente quedando sentada en la cama con la mirada clavada en su regazo, en el cual reposaban sus manos cerradas fuertemente en puños lo cual causó que de sus nudillos, los cuales hasta ahora no me había percatado de que estaban torpemente vendados, salieran pequeñas gotas de sangre- me hubiera gustado poder calmar el dolor que hay en tu corazón, pero al parecer no hay nada que pueda hacer yo.

-Idiota- le decía con lágrimas asomando en la comisura de mis ojos por ver el dolor que le había causado y sin aguantarlo más me arroje de nuevo hacia sus brazos los cuales sin dudar reaccionaron enseguida aprisionándome entre ellos- Has hecho demasiado por mí, me salvaste de "ese tipo", me diste posada en tu casa y por si fuera poco me cuidaste toda la noche. Soy yo quien debe disculparse porque no he hecho más que darte largas para no aceptar tus sinceros sentimientos, además ayer casi me aprovecho de ti y pese a eso te portaste increíble y no quisiste sacar ventaja.

-No soy tan decente como crees- decía abrazándome con fuerza y cariño, sumiendo su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello- quería hacerte mía- susurraba causando escalofríos en mi cuerpo- pero me pudo más el miedo a lo que dijeras al día siguiente, a que me odiaras, que mi deseo de poseerte. Soy una cobarde por siquiera pensar en hacerte el amor después de verte tan vulnerable.

-No es verdad, si fueras cobarde no te hubieras enfrentado al tipo ese y entonces después de usar mi cuerpo, y puede que con un poco de suerte, yo hubiera terminado en la morgue- ante esto la pelinaranja se apartó para tomar entre sus manos mi rostro.

-No digas eso ni de broma, lamento no haber sido más rápida. Si me hubiera dado prisa ese sujeto no te hubiese puesto las manos encima- expresaba con rapidez mostrando una mirada llena de culpa la cual provoco que mi corazón se encogiera.

-Llegaste justo a tiempo estoy bien gracias a ti- imitaba su acción tomando su rostro entre mis manos para luego voltearme quedando de frente a ella y juntar nuestras frentes colocándome sobre su regazo nuevamente sin alejar nuestro contacto.

En este momento no hay nada que deseé más que probar sus rosados labios- era mi pensamiento.

Tragaba con fuerza para finalmente darle una última mirada y unir nuestras bocas en un beso lleno de anhelo. Al principio no obtuve reacción alguna de su parte, tal parecía que la había agarrado desprevenida, pero poco a poco aquel beso fue correspondido de forma lenta y delicada, nuestros labios se movían suavemente y con algo de miedo era como si no quisiéramos hacer algo que molestara a la otra, pero poco a poco cada una daba a notar la necesidad de hacerse sentir por la contraria. Aquel beso fue incluso mejor que aquella noche en "µ's", ya que en esta ocasión nadie nos cortaba el rollo y solo nos separaríamos por la falta de aire.

La intensidad de nuestro dulce toque de labios subió en cuanto realice mi siguiente movimiento. Sin separarme ni un milímetro me levante un poco de tal forma que obligue a Honoka a recostarse sobre el colchón mientras que yo quede con las rodillas colocadas a cada extremo de su cintura, consiguiendo como respuesta que ella colocara sus manos en mis glúteos dando un fuerte apretón a uno de estos causando que abriera mi boca dándole paso a su traviesa lengua. A pesar de que yo inicie el beso ahora no era más que pasiva y dócil ante su tacto; lo cierto es que la ojiazul no besaba para nada mal, lo cual provocaba que no hiciera más que dejar que sin piedad su lengua sometiera a la mía mientras que mis caderas se rozaban con las suyas provocando que la ropa empezará a estorbarnos.

-Aaaaah aaah cr-creo que esto se esta saliendo un poco de control- decía con la respiración agitada mi kohai luego de separarse de aquel beso- Yo no estoy segura si… bueno ya sabes.

Proseguía con algo de vergüenza pero aún con aquel brillo de deseo en los ojos.

-Si tú-tienes razón yo tampoco sé si bu-bueno ya sabes si sea buena idea seguir- decía con torpeza, me costaba escuchar a mi razón ya que el ruido de mi corazón y mi deseo eran demasiado estridentes- mmm entonces… qué hacemos.

Continuaba evadiendo su mirada porque si seguía viendo aquel deseo en sus ojos no iba a poder frenarme.

-Creo que lo mejor será levantarnos y tomar un baño, lo más seguro es que mis padres no tarden y debo pensar que decirle a mi madre antes de que al verte me asesine- decía con algo de gracia la menor colocando sus manos de nuevo sobre la colcha.

-De acuerdo entonces… ¿tu primero?- cuestionaba luego de levantarme de encima de ella.

-No, es necesario tu puedes usar el baño de arriba y yo bajaré al de visitas, pero antes te buscaré un cambio de ropa y veré que hay para desayunar- se ponía de pie entregándome una toalla limpia y señalando una puerta color azul al fondo del pasillo- te dejare el cambio de ropa sobre la cama y te esperó abajo ok.

Terminaba diciéndome con una sonrisa la ojiazul para luego dar media vuelta, pero antes de que siquiera se alejara la cogí del brazo y me puse de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla; a lo que ella solo amplió su sonrisa virando su rostro y posando sus labios en los míos en un corto y dulce beso.

-Ahora ve a bañarte pequeña incitadora- me daba un empujóncito juguetón en el hombro para que continuara mi camino hacia el baño.

-Oki te veo abajo- respondía guiñándole el ojo y sonriendo coqueta para finalmente entrar al cuarto de baño.

Mi aseo pasó sin más contratiempos y luego de 20 minutos ya me encontraba cambiada en la habitación de Honoka quien me había dejado unos shorts cortos y un poleron holgado como cambio. Luego de repasar mi figura en el espejo y de escarmenar mi cabello me dispuse a bajar en búsqueda de mi… bueno aún no sabía como llamarla.

 _Ok esa es una excelente pregunta a partir de hoy ¿ella y yo somos? Aaah no tengo ni la menor idea pero es obvio que somos más que amigas aunque no se si ya podamos llamarnos "novias", de hecho la pregunta sería ¿estoy lista para eso? Esto se puso complicado y principalmente por mi indecisión, yo he sido quien ha dado largas pero bueno es mejor aclararlo de una vez por todas._

-¡Ya estoy lista!¿Honoka?- llamaba una vez en la planta de abajo a aquella risueña pelinaranja y luego de dar un par de pasos me detuve en una puerta corrediza que parecía conducir muy probablemente a la cocina así que sin más la abrí- ¿quieres ayuuu… aaay? Lo si-siento ooh.

Decía con las mejillas encendidas, ya que había encontrado a Honoka a medio vestir, hablando más específicamente en shorts cortos y sostén, además de que traía el cabello mojado y desordenado lo que la hacía tener una apariencia un poco salvaje cosa que la hacía ver muy excitante. Al verla di media vuelta con rapidez y algo de torpeza mientras me cubría los ojos, pero al intentar salir tropecé con el borde del suelo y caí, o al menos eso iba a hacer pero antes de aterrizar sentí un tirón de mi brazo y termine entre los brazos de la chica de la que pensaba huir.

-¿Estas bien Nico-chan? No te lastimaste- decía de manera lenta cerca de mi oído causando que mi rostro se tornara de escarlata- Siento si te jale con demasiada fuerza pero tenía que evitará que cayeras.

-Des-Descuida estoy bien, glup… yo diría que más que bien- tragaba con fuerza al percatarme de mi cercanía con el pecho semi-desnudo de mi adorable kohai.

 _Se que dije que este no era el momento, pero dios si sabes que soy una persona débil porque me pones esta tentación._

 _Eso que rozan mis dedos es… uff si, son sus abdominales quién diría que aparte de comer tanto pan Honoka hiciera ejercicio- pensaba acalorada mientras mis dedos se daban gusto paseándose por el torso ligeramente marcado de la menor quien comenzaba a acercarme más a ella._

Al volver mi vista hacia arriba mis orbes carmín se cruzaron con sus traviesos orbes azules los cuales reflejaban que compartían por completo todos y cada uno de mis más perversos deseos. Así que sin pensarlo subí mis manos por su torso y pecho hasta llegar a su cuello e intentar volver a besarla, pero antes de rozar siquiera sus labios el destino se interpuso de nuevo.

-Honoka cariño ya llegamos, te mando saludossss… PERO QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO KOUSAKA HONOKA- interrumpió una voz mezcla sorpresa y enfado, la cual pertenecía a una mujer ligeramente más alta que Honoka, cuyo cabello era castaño y ojos azules muy parecidos a los de la pelinaranja, la cual nos miraba con desconcierto y desaprobación ya que la puerta del baño estaba abierta de par en par dejando ver nuestra comprometedora posición- ¡Que esperas para abrir tu bocota y explicarte! Tienes 5 segundos antes de que vaya a la cocina por el cucharón y te lo parta en la cabeza.

 _Sentenciaba o más bien amenazaba a su hija, esperen dijo ¡¿cucharón?! Bueno eso ahora no importa mejor intervengo antes de que me quede sin "novia"._

-Disculpe si me lo permite yo puedo aclarar esto señora…- la mujer posó sus orbes azules directo en mis carmines sin reducir su molestia mientras se presentaba como la madre de Honoka y me daba su nombre- un placer, antes que nada le pido disculpas por irrumpir en su hogar y sobretodo por la vergonzosa escena de hace un rato. Mi nombre es Yazawa Nico y soy bu-bueno en realidad aún no definimos "esto", pero "por ahora" soy sempai y amiga de su hija.

Dudaba por un momento ya que en verdad aun no tenía claro que "éramos", sin embargo mi tono fue sincero y respetuoso mientras acompañaba mis palabras con una reverencia ante aquella mujer que se seguía viendo muy molesta.

-¿Has dicho Yazawa? – expresaba curiosa- acaso te refieres a Yazawa como ¿Yazawa Miyuki?

-¡Eh! Si Miyuki es mi madre… ¿usted la conoce?- cuestionaba recibiendo como única respuesta el sonrojo de la que muy probablemente sería mi "futura" suegra.

-Claro, sempai y yo asistimos a la misma universidad, solo que ella decidió estudiar comercio internacional mientras que yo me fui por la repostería- respondía luego de una breve pausa- pero bueno el punto no es ese "jovencitas", ahora comiencen a explicarme el porqué de su escena de hace rato… y tu Honoka ponte una camisa porque no haces más que distraer a Yazawa-san.

Terminaba diciendo aquello ya que yo según de manera discreta miraba a la pelinaranja a mi lado. Su comentario causó mi vergüenza y las risas de dos personas a quienes no había notado.

Mientras Honoka se terminaba de vestir su madre me indicaba que la siguiera a la sala lo cual hice luego de tirar una última mirada a la pelinaranja que aún mantenía su torso desnudo, casi como si me estuviera provocando, lo cual causó que el calor de mis mejillas aumentará.

 _Uuuuff nada mal, pero bueno ya habrá tiempo de eso y juro que me desquitare, por ahora debo ganarme a mamí suegra._

Después de un par de minutos a solas con la señora Kousaka, los cuales se me hicieron eternos, la pelinaranja nos alcanzó en la sala sentándose finalmente a mi lado y frente al único hombre de la habitación quien ahora sabía era su padre. Mientras contaba todo lo ocurrido ayer en la noche la ojiazul a mi lado apoyaba o intervenía de vez en cuando en mi relato hasta que finalmente llegamos a la parte en que terminamos en la casa de los Kousaka.

Por razones obvias omitimos ciertos detalles en el relato, como el hecho de que Honoka y yo dormimos juntas (y que casi la violó) y lógicamente el beso de buenos días de hace rato.

Conforme hablábamos Yuriko (la madre de Honoka) asentía o cambiaba su expresión a una llena de seriedad, luego de enojo y por último de sorpresa pero pese a esto en ningún momento nos interrumpió.

-Y fue así como llegue a su casa- decía una vez acabado mi relato- Nuevamente me disculpo por haber irrumpido en su hogar de esta manera.

Volvía a hacer una corta reverencia ante la señora Kousaka que permanecía callada solo mirándonos en ocasiones a su hija y otras veces a mi.

-No tienes porque disculparte, aunque no me explicó que hacías en un sitio así a una hora tan peligrosa- cuestionaba la ojiazul mayor causando que me saltaran los nervios.

-Aah bu-bueno yo…- intentaba decir sin embargo los nervios me traicionaron ya que mi voz salió entrecortada.

-Eso es lo menos relevante mamá, lo importante es que Nico-chan está bien y nada es más importante que eso- intervenía la pelinaranja mientras cogía mi mano de manera segura y protectora frente a los ojos de su familia causando mi sonrojo y diferentes impresiones en los rostros de los 3 restantes.

-Tienes razón lo más importante es que ella se encuentra bien, pero aún así no se me hace correcto que ese sujeto siga libre- continuaba con seriedad y el ceño fruncido la madre de Honoka.

-Tu madre tiene razón Honky, ese hombre no puede seguir haciendo de las suyas. De hecho apostaría que es el mismo pervertido del que escuche hace dos días, ese que acosa a las chicas de la preparatoria Otonokizaka- revelaba aquello el padre de Honoka- Ya que Honky esta herida por defender a su novia, tendré que ir yo sólo esta noche para atraparlo.

Soltaba aquello el padre de la pelinaranja haciendo que me ruborizara en primera instancia al escuchar el término "novia" y que después entrara en pánico al entender la locura que pretendía hacer al enfrentarse a aquel desagradable hombre que había intentado abusar de mí.

-Yo iré contigo papá- intervenía por vez primera la pelirrojiza para formar parte de aquella idea disparatada- yo puedo servir de cebo, lo atraeré y una vez que venga hacia mi tu lo atacaras y luego…

-¡De eso nada! Nadie en esta casa va a arriesgar su vida haciendo algo tan estúpido- se levantaba de manera intempestiva Yuriko enfrentando a su familia- Honoka no lo hizo por verse heroica sino porque Nico-chan necesitaba su ayuda y no le quedó de otra más que enfrentarse a ese monstruo. Así que basta de tonterías que esto es serio y tu Daisuke al rato hablaremos.

Decía amenazante la ojiazul hacia su marido que solo se estremeció ante la mirada aterradora de su cónyuge.

-Jajaja creo que te metiste en problemas- se burlaba la hermana menor de Honoka de su padre por lo bajo.

-La advertencia también va para ti Yukiho- ahora amenazaba a su hija menor- En cuanto a ustedes jovencitas- ahora nos miraba a Honoka y a mí causando que ambas tragáramos pesado- primero me gustaría que fueran a levantar una denuncia, Nico-chan lo que estuvo a punto de hacerte ese hombre no se puede quedar así,alguien debe detenerlo. Si quieres Honoka y yo te acompañaremos pero si no deseas proceder contra él también lo respetaremos.

Me decía firme pero comprensiva la señora Kousaka mientras colocaba su mano sobre mi hombro en señal de apoyo lo cual causo un estremecimiento en mi corazón.

-Como no podría proceder contra ese animal- hablaba algo alterada la menor de la habitación- sempai tiene que denunciar esto no puede quedarse así.

-Yukiho esa decisión solo le corresponde a Nico, nosotras no debemos de intervenir- hablaba con clara autoridad la cabeza de familia de los Kousaka- pero estoy segura que sin importar que decidas tendrás el apoyo de Honoka- ahora su voz sonaba calmada, maternal- y el mío como mujer a menos claro que tu y mi hija formalicen; entonces sería mi apoyo como suegra.

Soltaba aquello bomba provocando que Honoka escupiera el jugo que acababa de tomar y que yo la mirara con el rostro ardiendo.

-Mmm pu-pues me gustaría pero…- una vez un poco sobrepuesta respondí ante la mirada atenta de los familiares de mi kohai quienes no perdían detalle alguno de lo que diría- vera su hija aún no me pregunta nada.

Por alrededor de 5 segundos la habitación permaneció en un silencio sepulcral, el cual fue roto por el grito al unísono de la familia Kousaka, exceptuando a la pelinaranja que solo se encogió en su sitio ante las miradas hambrientas de sangre que le enviaban.

-¿Como que no le has dicho nada? Pensé que por eso irías a cenar a su casa- soltaba con extrañeza su madre- aah vaya que eres lenta hija.

 _Auch eso fue un golpe bajo, aunque supongo que es un poco injusto y debería intervenir diciendo que en parte fue mi culpa que no se me declarara._

-Cielos Honky me decepcionas, en momentos como estos es cuando debes de sacar a relucir el apellido Kousaka- le decía su padre a la ojiazul que solo intentó hablar pero fue interrumpida- "Pero padre yo sí le dije…" A tu edad yo ya tenía 3 novias y 2 chicas más detrás mío, si tu padre era un galán muy cotizado.

-¡Con qué 3 novias y 2 chicas más!- se escuchaba la voz de de ultratumba de mi futura suegrita- en definitiva tu y yo tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar ¡eh!

Terminaba jalando del lóbulo de la oreja a su marido mientras ambos se enfrascaron en una discusión.

-Por un momento me impresionaste oneechan pero ahora veo que eres la misma inútil de siempre- remataba la pelirrojiza.

 _Creo que mi familia no es la única disfuncional._

-¡Ok basta ya! TODOS LARGOOO- por fin estallaba la pelinaranja para enseguida dirigirse a su familia y sacarlos a empujones de la sala- Dejen de juzgarme, ni siquiera conocen la situación y ya asumen que soy cobarde y lenta así que FUERA.

-Kousaka Honoka es esa la manera de hablarle a tu madre.

-Vamos Honky solo bromeamos no te lo tomes tan a pecho.

-Si oneechan cálmate.

-¡Me calmaré cuando nos dejen solas así que fueraaa! Zaaas- terminaba dando un portazo para luego recargarse por unos segundos sobre la puerta y finalmente soltar un suspiro de cansancio- Lamento que mi familia sea así de entrometida, solo ignoralos, no tienes que hacer nada que no desees.

Se dirigía finalmente a mi con voz dulce y comprensiva mientras paso a paso acortaba la distancia entre ambas llegando finalmente a mi lado y colocando su mano sobre mi mejilla dando leves caricias.

-No tienes porque disculparte tu familia es maravillosa, además agradezco que se preocupen por mí- respondía posando mi mano sobre la suya mientras recargaba mi rostro contra su palma- y pienso que tu madre tiene razón debo denunciar a ese tipo.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- su tono seguía siendo delicado.

-Me encantaría, pero antes no vas a preguntarme algo- decía coqueta mientras daba un paso hacia adelante y rodeaba con mis brazos su cintura.

-Yo preguntarte algo mmm qué sería eso- la ojiazul ponía una expresión de duda mientras colocaba la mano en su barbilla como si pensara- Oh te refieres a eso, claro como olvidarlo- terminaba el jugueteo para ponerse seria pasando sus manos por mis brazos y llegando a mi rostro el cual tomó entre estas acercándome a escasos centímetros de su rostro- ¿Nico-chan quieres ser mi novia?

-Oh Honoka yo… yo no sé, tengo que pensarlo- decía con extremada seriedad alejándome de su cercanía causando que el rostro de la pelinaranja decayera, pero enseguida deje de bromear y le dije- No seas tonta, claro que quiero. Desee darte el "sí" desde el día en que fuiste a mi casa a cenar y dijiste todas esas cosas lindas.

La pelinaranja continuaba insegura al parecer mi indecisión había causado que perdiera un poco la confianza por lo cual debía de actuar, así que pensé arrojarme a sus brazos y calmar con mis labios aquella inseguridad pero al parecer mi "futura" familia política seguía de curiosa.

-Mmm ven conmigo un segundo- tomaba de la muñeca a Honoka y la arrastraba a, bueno ni idea de adonde la llevaba, el caso era encontrar un poco de privacidad- Si aquí es perfecto.

Habíamos terminado en la cocina la cual para mi fortuna tenía una puerta que la dividía de la sala, así que sin más tome sus mejillas con suavidad e hice que se inclinara un poco de tal manera que su rostro quedara a la altura del mío para después acercar lentamente mis labios a los suyos y una vez que la distancia entre estos era de un suspiro pase mi lengua por su labio inferior causando la sorpresa de la pelinaranja que luego de un par de segundos se sobrepuso y respondió abriendo levemente su boca capturando de un suave movimiento mi labio superior e iniciando así un apasionado toque de labios.

Conforme pasaban los segundos nuestros roces se hacían más marcados, mis manos de estar sobre sus mejillas pasaron una a su nuca afianzando su fuerte y a la vez suave cabellera mientras que la otra recorría sin vergüenza alguna en medio de sus pechos hasta llegar al principio de su polera e introducirse en esta para que mis dedos recorrieran aquel torso marcado que había descubierto sin querer y que tanto me incito.

-Aaaw Ni-Nico-chan- dejaba escapar un gemido lindísimo la ojiazul, al sentir mis dedos acariciar su vientre, lo que provocó que mi piel se erizara y que mi cuerpo se calentará.

-Aaah mmm- aquel involuntario y vergonzoso sonido abandonaba mis labios al sentir como Honoka afianzaba con sus manos mi cadera para después colocar su rodilla entre en medio de mis piernas y presionar con esta mi centro, mientras rápidamente una de sus manos descendía y hacia prisionero uno de mis glúteos.

Luego de aquel acalorado beso decidimos separarnos levemente para terminar abrazándonos con cariño, ella rodeaba mi cuerpo abrazándome por los hombros mientras yo la aprisionaba por la cintura.

-¿Ese beso significa que sí quieres ser mi novia?- la mire por un segundo para averiguar si bromeaba, pero aquel brillo en sus ojos me dio a entender que preguntaba enserio.

-Jajaja- se me escapaba una risita mientras escuchaba detrás de la puerta comentarios como: _"Neta oneechan que tan lenta puedes ser", "Oh Honky creo que tu y yo debemos de conversar sobre este tipo de cosas", "En definitiva eres igual de densa que tu padre"_ \- Si Honoka, eso significa que quiero ser tu novia.

-Yahoo gracias Nico-chan, te prometo que me esforzaré cada día para que no te arrepientas de aceptarme- expresaba con jovialidad la pelinaranja mientras me tomaba de la cintura y levantaba mi cuerpo del suelo haciendo que en el proceso cerrara los ojos y colocara mis manos en sus hombros para obtener algo de apoyo.

-¡Estas loca! No hagas eso que vas a provocarme un infarto- decía una vez de vuelta en el suelo con el corazón latiendo como loco por la sorpresa- No ves que mi corazón es frágil.

Decía por último golpeando con mi puño su hombro para luego colocar mi mano sobre mi pecho intentando acallar los latidos de mi corazón.

-Jaja lo siento no quise asustarte, pero de verdad me haces muy feliz- respondía rascándose la cabeza avergonzada- y con respecto a la fragilidad de tu corazón, no te preocupes yo me encargare de cuidarlo y protegerlo hasta que recupere su fuerza de antes.

Selló sus palabras con un beso en el dorso de mi mano para después dirigir aquellos intensos ojos azules a mis carmines.

-Solo espera y verás como me encargo de transformar tu vida- volvía a coger mi rostro entre sus manos y me hablaba dulce entre susurros sonriéndome de una manera radiante e hipnótica para después acariciar mi nariz con la suya causándome un sonrojo.

-Ajam cof cof- se escuchaba desde la puerta- Disculpen señoritas pero les recuerdo que siguen en mi casa y este tipo de conducta no es apropiada, así que será mejor que pongan un poco de distancia entre ustedes y guarden esos besos subidos de tono para cuando estén solas- entraba en la cocina la madre de Honoka dejándonos en claro que nos habíamos pasado un poquito de la raya- Ahora será mejor que desayunemos antes de ir a la delegación porque recuerden que las reglas de la familia Kousaka dicen…

-¡Nadie sale de esta casa sino desayuna antes!- decían al unísono tres voces.

-Exactamente, ahora ya que Nico-chan es parte de la familia y además es invitada será mejor que nos espere en la sala mientras todos nos encargamos de alistar el desayuno.

-Se lo agradezco pero no se me hace apropiado, digo después de los problemas que les he causado lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudar- anteponía mi incomodidad.

-De ninguna manera eres una invitada- decía necia mi suegrita.

-Lo siento pero debo de insistir o de lo contrario no me sentiré a gusto- respondía igual de aferrada.

Después de una larga discusión del porqué debía de ayudar en la cocina o porque no, finalmente se acordó que la señora Kousaka y yo prepararíamos el desayuno para los 5. Luego de desayunar Honoka, Yuriko y yo nos dirigimos a la delegación donde levantamos un acta en contra del sujeto que quiso abusar de mí la noche anterior.

Finalmente alrededor de las 9:30 de la noche llegue a mi departamento y en cuanto crucé la puerta fui arrollada por una mancha morada.

-¡Nicocchi por dios estas bien! Estuve apunto de llamar a la policía me tenías tan preocupada- decía de manera rápida la pelimorada mientras se incorporaba levemente de mí.

-Ouch Nozomi estas pesada, muévete quieres- decía con dificultad ya que todo su cuerpo se encontraba sobre el mío.

-Después de tenerme toda la noche sin pegar ojo es lo único que dices, muévete estás pesada, eso me saco por quererte y preocuparme por ti- la pelimorada se retiraba de mí para luego sentarse en el suelo y cruzarse de brazos mostrando su indignación- Estuve por llamar a Miyuki-chan o a la policía ya que no regresabas.

Nozomi hacia un pequeño puchero mientras sus bellos ojos turquesas se nublaban amenazando con soltar lágrimas cosa que me hizo sentir muy culpable.

-Nozomi yo lo si…- estaba por disculparme pero Honoka se me adelanto.

-Es culpa mía Nozomi-chan- se disculpaba la ojiazul llamando por completo la atención de mi mejor amiga- anoche pasaron muchas cosas y Nico-chan estaba muy mal como para dejarla sola y… realmente lo siento debí hablar y avisarte que estaba conmigo.

Realizaba una corta reverencia ante la ojiturquesa para después tenderle la mano y ayudarla a ponerse de pie, luego de esto camino hacia mi y me tomó del brazo para ayudarme a incorporar.

-¿Anoche pasaron muchas cosas? Pensé que solo irías a… bueno ya sabes- le dirigía una mirada a la pelinaranja quien solo le dedico una linda sonrisa- en fin ni creas que me quedaré tranquila solo con la disculpa de Honoka-chan así que pasen de una vez a la sala porque ambas tienen mucho que explicar.

El tono de la ojiturquesa cambiaba de preocupado a serio así que sin protestas ni excusas pasamos a la sala a tomar asiento donde comenzamos a contar lo ocurrido ante la atenta mirada de la pelimorada que miraba nuestras manos entrelazadas con diversión y ternura.

-Por todos los dioses lo que me cuentan es horrible, ya ves Nicocchi te dije que era una pésima idea citarte en ese lugar y a esa hora- expresaba con aparente molestia mi mejor amiga- Gracias a una extraña coincidencia Honoka-chan pasó por ese lugar sino…

-Bueno ya deja el drama Nozomi estoy bien y es lo que importa ¿no?- decía con molestia y algo de vergüenza al ser regañada frente a Honoka- Además ya fuimos a levantar un acta contra ese tipo y bueno… Honoka estuvo ahí para ayudarme.

Terminaba por decir dedicándole una media sonrisa a mi novia quien me sonrió y apretó más mi mano.

-Lo siento Nico-chan pero en esta ocasión debo darle la razón a Nozomi-chan- me decía volteando hacia mí para mirarme de frente- fue irresponsable el quedarse de ver tan tarde y además no entiendo como Maki accedió, acaso es idiota, te puso en peligro y no solo a ti sino también a ella misma esa zona es muy peligrosa de noche.

Me decía la ojiazul causando mi irritación, por alguna razón todavía no soportaba que se hablara mal de Maki-chan, además no entendía porque tanto drama si al fin de cuentas no pasó nada.

-Así pues si es tan peligroso ¿Qué hacías tú a esa hora por allá?- contestaba con reproche a mi novia cosa ironía ya que no llevábamos más de 5 horas y ya estábamos teniendo nuestra primer pelea.

Ante esto la pelinaranja solo me miro extrañada ya que una vez termine de hablar me levanté del sillón retirando de manera brusca mi mano de la suya.

-Nicocchi no seas grosera con Honoka-chan ella solo manifiesta su preocupación por ti, además no intentes hacerte la enojada solo para zafarte de esta situación- respondía con voz igual de molesta Nozomi mientras se levantaba y me encaraba imitando mi gesto fruncido.

-Chicas tranquilas no hay necesidad de pelear ya que a las tres nos preocupa lo mismo- decía con calma, de hecho demasiada, la menor mientras se incorporaba quedando entre mi mejor amiga y yo- Nico-chan si dije aquello sobre Maki no fue por juzgarla sino porque de verdad fue peligroso citarse en ese sitio, tú misma lo dijiste ayer sino hubiera llegado ese tipo habría abusado de ti- me decía con mirada triste Honoka causando esa espinita de culpa en mi corazón- Y contestando a tu pregunta pase por ahí de regreso, anoche por petición de Mio-chan y Kotori-chan fui a ayudar en el bar y bueno fue una noche algo pesada así que decidí parar en aquel parque a tomar un poco de aire fresco, pero entonces escuche tu voz y bueno creo que esta demás explicarte que fue lo que vi.

Terminaba diciendo la pelinaranja mientras agachaba la mirada por un segundo intentando ocultar que la afectaba lo que sea que haya gusto ayer.

 _Diablos esperó no haya llegado desde el principio cuando Maki y yo… Aaaagr cárajo de nuevo le estoy haciendo daño._

-Mmm bueno creo es mejor olvidar esta discusión ya que al fin y al cabo estas bien y no te paso nada- intervenía Nozomi desviando un poco la tensión que se había formado- y bueno mejor cuéntenme que paso después ya que si no dormiste aquí y ya que llegan juntas… eso significa que pasaron la noche juntas.

Terminaba con un tono insinuante la ojiturquesa causando un pequeño salto en mi y un rubor notorio en Honoka.

-No pasamos la noche juntas… bueno si dormimos juntas pero… NO ESPERA NOZOMI NO ES COMO CREES- hablaba alterada ya que Nozomi cubrió su boca con una mano mientras novia sus cejas de arriba a abajo de manera insinuante.

-Uuuy vaya pero que rápida Honoka-chan tan pronto y ya pusiste a Nicocchi de "perrito"- a la mención de esto la ojiazul comenzó a tartamudear mientras agitaba de manera veloz sus manos de un lado a otro- Vamos no seas tímida cuéntame todos los "sucios" detalles y no omitas nada.

-Y-Yo… ella… nosotras… Aaah- se expresaba con torpeza la pelinaranja retrocediendo de a poco ya que Nozomi comenzó a acorralarla- Aaaw

-Vamos vamos Honoka-chan C-O-N-F-I-E-Z-A- Nozomi término prácticamente sobre Honoka mientras esta hacia entre el sillón y Nozomi luchando por articular alguna frase.

-¡Nozomi basta! Deja de acosarla quieres- expresaba con irritación al verlas tan cercas para luego pasar a estar furiosa- Y quita tus ENORMES y PESADOS pechos de su cara que la asfixias.

-ARA Nicocchi si a Honky no parece molestarle verdad- expresaba la pelimorada mientras me miraba desafiante- ¡¿EH Honoka-chan?!

Mi gesto pasaba de molesto a preocupado ya que la pelinaranja que hasta hace unos momentos no dejaba de manotear ahora yacía inmóvil sobre el sofá.

-¿Honoka?- me acercaba hasta ella observándola inconsciente- Maldición Nozomi la mataste con tus pechos y lo peor es que ni siquiera celebramos nuestro noviazgo.

Decía afligida mirando como mi novia seguía inconsciente.

-Oops lo siento pero tranquila Nicocchi no es nada que una cubetada de agua fría no solucione y después tendrás mucha diversión ya verás- decía con un guiño mi mejor amiga dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Jajaja siento todo esto pero te compensaré lo prometo- decía dándole un beso en la mejilla a la ojiazul mientras pasaba mis dedos por su sedoso cabello.

NICO'S POV END

* * *

 _ **Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, el próximo, que para ser sincera no se cuando esté listo, será un salto de tiempo ya con la relación conformada entre Nico y Honoka donde incluiré un lemmon y unos reencuentros de todos los cambios por los que han pasado las dos y las pequeñas dificultades que vivieron para ya formar la bonita relación que tendrán.**_

 _ **Una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar pero como ya les había dicho soy muy perfeccionista y hay ocasiones en que ya lo tengo listo pero a la hora de la revisión se me ocurren ciertas cosas o me da por cambiar la idea todo para que quede mejor, así que por eso tardo más. Si en algún punto se pierden o sienten que la historia se está saliendo de contexto les pido me comenten para que pueda hacer algo al respecto ya que de lo contrario no me daré cuenta, además comenten digan si les gusto el capitulo o si no les gusto también digan porque: o simplemente dejen un comentario diciéndome: "Ya deja de hacerte tonta bory actualiza please", comentarios así nunca están demás.**_

 _ **Y brevemente con respecto a Darkness no lo voy a dejar inconcluso si lo seguiré solo tenganme más paciencia por favorsito. Mil gracias por ser fiel a esta historia.**_

* * *

 _(1) La primera canción me fascina y creo yo se ajusta a la perfección con el NicoMaki, les dejo el link del video en español, no es el video original sino con cortes de la película "Yes or No" (la cual me encanta también) pero la traducción esta muy chida créditos a quien hizo el video._

 _watch?v=ntOx_voAHsQ_

 _(2) La segunda canción la escogí porque creo que se ajusta en algunas partes, por eso no puse toda la canción, a los sentimientos que esta teniendo Honoka por Nico. La canción es de la "creo" extinta (la verdad no se y me da pereza investigar) banda pop-punk Mexicana llamada Allison. El video oficial realmente no es la gran cosa pero la canción esta padre les dejo el link si quieren oírla: watch?v=tpZPYLFIpOY_


End file.
